Incomplete
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: AU. Cuando su padre le dijo que se tenía que casar con un hombre que no conocía para nada, sólo porque eso era lo mejor para su familia, supo que no podía decir no, así como supo que no sería feliz. Sólo que nunca se imaginó que sería tan malo. Sasusaku.
1. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

.

**Incomplete**

_._

_By The Terrorist  
>Translated by Sasuke-glamour<em>

.

_**Capítulo Uno  
><strong>__¿Feliz Cumpleaños?_

* * *

><p>El cielo todavía seguía pintado de un morado oscuro, pero las estrellas ya habían desaparecido desde hacía un rato. Pequeñas líneas de rojo fuego y naranja se podían ver a la distancia, signos de que el sol estaba a punto de salir. En el suelo, no habían movimientos, cualquier ser probablemente durmiendo todavía. El viento soplaba levemente de tiempo a tiempo, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles y ramas se movieran ligeramente.<p>

Todavía era temprano en la mañana.

Una hermosa pelirrosa de ojos jade estaba cómodamente sentada en el balcón de su ventana, observando silenciosamente el exterior. Sus pies estaban debajo de ella, su espalda apoyándose contra la pared; pequeñas almohadas la rodeaban, una verde oscuro sobre su regazo. Extraño, pero a ella siempre le gustó levantarse temprano. Todo estaba muy silencioso, tan tranquilo… totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ella estaba viviendo.

Uchiha Sakura, como ahora era llamada, definitivamente podía decir que su vida era un completo desastre. La única cosa que ella siempre había querido… era ser amada. Pero parecía que eso no era para ella, que ese deseo estaba demasiado lejos para que ella lo pudiera alcanzar. Nunca entendió por qué—no le parecía que estuviera pidiendo mucho.

Sus padres nunca la amaron y, si lo hicieron, ciertamente no se molestaron en demostrarlo. Siempre eran tan fríos, tan indiferentes… nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ellos, de decirles qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida… nunca estuvieron ahí cuando ella estaba feliz, o cuando estaba triste, nunca la consolaron cuando tenía una pesadilla, o cuando simplemente tenía miedo de cosas tan simples, como cualquier otro niño; nunca se tomaron el tiempo de leerle cuentos, o arroparla en la noche… en otras palabras: _ellos nunca estuvieron ahí._

Su padre siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo y, cuando no lo estaba, no se molestaba desperdiciarlo con ella; su madre, aunque no trabajara, siempre estaba muy ocupada con sus amigas, o con sus actividades rutinarias—principalmente, de compras y así—y nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Ella nunca quiso pasar el tiempo con ella, de todos modos.

Casi siempre se preguntaba si la odiaban, pero entonces recordaba que ella no había hecho nada malo… al menos nada de lo que se acordara.

Sólo hubo una persona que en verdad la había amado. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido, dejándola completamente sola. Bueno, quizás no sola… tenía a su esposo, pero… pero su relación era parecida a la que tenía con sus padres. A él no le importaba y, sinceramente hablando, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿quién lo podría culpar? Después de todo, la razón por la que se casaron no fue por amor.

Cuando su padre le dijo por primera vez que se iba a casar con un hombre que no conocía para nada, sólo porque eso era lo mejor para su familia, supo que no podía decir no, así como de la misma manera supo que no sería feliz. Sólo que nunca se imaginó que sería tan malo.

Como ya había mencionado antes, nadie lo podía culpar por no querer nada con ella. Ella tampoco quería nada con él. O quizás… quizás sí quería… bueno, sí quería. Había pensado que… que quizás, sólo quizás, podría encontrar en él el amor y consuelo que siempre había necesitado. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se dio cuenta que era alguien frío, incluso más frío que su padre, y que siempre parecía ser indiferente a cualquier cosa que pasara alrededor de él.

Sabía que él tampoco estuvo contento con el matrimonio, ya que ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra con ella. Pero incluso así, ella se mantuvo esperanzada. Esperando a que él cambiara de opinión, a que él… no sé… comenzara al menos a… ¿_Gustarle_? Sin embargo, eso no pasó; al principio, lo culpó, porque sabía que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacer funcionar ese matrimonio. Arreglado o no, ella de verdad había querido que… que estuviera bien, en el final. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que todo era su culpa. Su culpa por ilusionarse, su culpar por siquiera pensar que él la quería cerca de él.

Fue por culpa de _ella_ que tuvo un corazón roto.

Vivían en la misma casa, pero rara vez se veían el uno al otro. Él siempre estaba en el trabajo… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás pasaba el tiempo con alguien más. La pelirrosa no era estúpida, sabía que él tenía alguien más ahí afuera, otra mujer. Después de todo, era un hombre, y ella nunca lo dejaba tocarla. No era como que él hubiera mostrado algún signo de interés, y tampoco era como que ella fuera a dormir con él. En otras palabras, era igual a como si no estuvieran casados. _No_. Eso sonaba demasiado bien. Porque, la forma en que los demás lo veían, ellos estaban casados por amor, viviendo muy felices. Después de todo, eso era de lo que su matrimonio se trataba: _Imágenes_. Básicamente, ellos no necesitaban amarse el uno al otro, pero tampoco podían vivir sus vidas.

No pudo ir a la universidad como siempre quiso (¿Por qué? Porque su padre lenta y cuidadosamente explicó que las personas no lo vería como algo bueno; pensarían que estar con su marido no era suficiente para ella y que no la trataba bien. En otras palabras, no podía ir a la universidad y tener un trabajo normal, porque arruinaría su reputación), nunca podría tener verdaderos amigos (¿Por qué? Porque habría tenido que mentir sobre su relación con su marido; y todos sabemos que los amigos de verdad no se tienen secretos), no podría viajar como siempre quiso (¿Por qué? Porque no sería bueno que las personas la vieran viajar sin su esposo; y su esposo… bueno, de ninguna forma podrían estar tanto tiempo juntos), no se podía enamorar de nadie más (¿Por qué? ¿De verdad necesitamos hablar de esto?).

La vida de él no era mucho mejor, aunque él sí fuera y se cogiera a todas las mujeres que quisiera, e incluso tuviera algún tipo de relación secreta con ellas. Pero ella no podía hacer eso; aparte de nunca tener ocasiones para conocer a otros hombres, también era porque… bueno, ella no era un zorra. Sabía que nunca podría dormir con otro hombre y volver a ser capaz de ver a su esposo. Ni siquiera quería intentar. Ella sólo… no podía.

Lentamente, apartó la vista de la ventana, sólo para mirar sus manos. Hoy… hoy era Marzo 28… su cumpleaños. Para muchas personas, no era un día especial. Para ella… tampoco era un día tan especial. Le dolía, sí, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Cuando todavía vivía con sus padres, ellos todavía se tomaban la molestia para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y, aunque esas palabras siempre fueran dichas en un frío e indiferente tono, había aprendido a apreciarlo. Luego ellos le darían algo de dinero para que ella se comprara un regalo y… bueno, eso era todo.

Ahora, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestaban con una llamada. Su esposo nunca estuvo interesado en su cumpleaños—incluso si ya casi cumplían dos años de casados, en verdad dudaba que él supiera cuándo había nacido.

Suspirando levemente, se paró del cómodo lugar y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se tomó su tiempo en lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo, sabiendo que lo más probable era que estuviera sola en la casa. Salió del baño media hora después, una pequeña toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Cruzó la habitación y entró al gran closet; sacó un juego de ropa interior, un par de jeans oscuros entubados, un blusa morada de manga larga y un par de tacones altos, y se los puso antes de lentamente dirigirse a la planta baja.

Como fue previsto, todo estaba silencioso. Pero eso no la molestó antes, ¿entonces por qué se sentía así ahora? _'Debería animarme__… es mi cumpleaños, después de todo,__'_ se dijo así misma y trató de sonreír, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que era incapaz. No lloró, pero dolía… dolía mucho. Y, honestamente, no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de soportarlo.

~•~

El día había pasado bastante rápido, la esperanza de que alguien pensara sobre su existencia nunca desapareció de la mente y corazón de Sakura. Ya era de tarde cuando llegó a la casa con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa presente en su rostro. Ir de compras la había mejorado, justo como siempre lo hacía.

—Shiro —llamó mientras entraba a la estancia, poniendo las bolsas en el sillón.

Shiro era un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, uno de los sirvientes—de hecho, él y su sobrina, Yuki, trabajaban ahí. Realmente no estaba segura qué era supuestamente lo que él tenía que hacer, pero simplemente podía pensar que era bastante servicial. Después de todo, su esposo no era de los que tuviera personas inútiles alrededor. No era como que ella se estuviera quejando, la realidad es que le caía bien ese hombre, no sólo porque él siempre estaba en la casa, haciéndola sentir un poco menos sola, sino también porque él sabía qué decir para que ella se calmara en esos extraños momentos cuando simplemente… se rompía.

El estar siempre cerca, era obvio que él sabía de la situación en la que ella y su esposo se encontraban, y sabía que él había intentado lo mejor que pudo por entenderlo, sin involucrarse demasiado. Y se sentía bien, hasta cierto punto. Se sentía bien saber que alguien en realidad trataba de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando en su vida. No importaba que él no pudiera comprenderlo completamente—eso era imposible, de todos modos; lo que importaba es que _intentaba_.

—Sí, señorita —dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

—¿Acaso alguien llamó? —preguntó esperanzada, sus ojos jade brillando un poco.

—No, señorita. Nadie llamó —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

La pequeña sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desapareció tan pronto como escuchó esas palabras; y frunció el entrecejo levemente. —¿Ni siquiera mis padres? —preguntó, sus voz suave y desanimada.

—No, señorita.

Suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por sus hebras rosadas. ¿Por qué esperó que la llamaran? Ellos no habían llamado durante los últimos dos años. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Interiormente negando la cabeza, forzó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de hablar, —Está bien, gracias. Puedes irte a casa; mañana es sábado —dijo y lo vio asentir y abandonar la habitación. Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando tomó sus bolsas y se dirigía lentamente hacia las escaleras.

~•~

Más tarde esa noche, Sakura entró a la cocina, ya vestida con su pijama. Tenía un par de shorts negros cortos y una camiseta fucsia; su cabello estaba agarrado en una desordenada coleta, con sólo una mechones rebeldes cayendo en su rostro. Cruzó la habitación para llegar al refrigerador, abriéndola tan pronto como llegó. Sacó una botella de vino y se sirvió un vaso antes de moverse hacia la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas. La mesa era larga, lo suficientemente larga para un cupo de al menos doce personas.

'_Qué irónico,'_ pensó, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. _'¿Por qué hay tantas sillas, cuando nunca hay nadie en casa, de todos modos?'_

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, sin entender, al principio, quién podría ser. Pero, tan pronto cómo se acordó lo tarde que en realidad era, se dio cuenta que sólo podía ser una persona. Estuvo en lo correcto cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación minutos después.

La camisa blanca de botones que él traía puesta tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados, revelando una pequeña parte de su cincelado pecho. Las mangas estaban dobladas hasta sus codos, revelando sus fuertes brazos; la corbata negra alrededor de su cuello estaba algo suelta y su camisa no estaba fajada dentro de sus oscuros pantalones del traje. Su puntiagudo cabello ébano estaba mas desordenado de lo usual y su expresión era perpleja, como siempre, aunque sus oscuros ojos mostraban lo cansado que estaba. Él alzó una ceja ante la vista de la copa en su mano.

—¿Celebrando? —preguntó, un casi tono de burla adherido a su voz. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije anteriormente? ¿De cómo ellos rara vez se veían? Bueno, cuando lo hacían, ciertamente no era lo mejor que les pudiera pasar en ese día. Ella no sabía porqué, pero él siempre era así; siempre se burlaba de ella y escupía cosas que, sin que él lo supiera, la lastimaban. Y no sabía porqué, porque, al igual que él, ella nunca quiso este matrimonio.

Una vez se le ocurrió que tal vez la odiaba porque ella no se había negaba al deseo de su familia, pero luego se dio cuenta que él no tendría ningún derecho de pensar así. Después de todo, él había estado en todo su derecho de negarse, al igual que ella. Ella había intentado muchas veces descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento, había pasado un sinfín de noches llorando y pensando sobre todas estas posibles razones. Pero entonces… entonces llegó a la conclusión de que él no necesitaba una razón. No necesitaba una razón para odiarla. Simplemente _lo hacía_. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, ella sería capaz de sentir lo mismo.

—Sip —dijo, asintiendo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su vino.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, alzando un ceja con diversión. —¿Celebrando qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, antes de voltearse para encararlo con una dulce, aún así falsa, sonrisa. —¡Es mi cumpleaños! —exclamó con una animada voz y viendo cuando algo parecido a la sorpresa cruzó por sus ojos por un segundo, antes de desaparecer bajo ese rostro sin emoción. —¿No me vas a desear un feliz cumpleaños? —preguntó, tratando de sonar desanimada. Él se mantuvo quieto y ella lo usó para su ventaja. —Está bien —dijo mientras tomaba lo que quedaba del contenido en su copa, antes de pararse y dar unos pasos hacia él. —Unas cuantas horas más y este día habrá terminado de todos modos… —se detuvo, haciendo un ademán hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Ya eran las diez pm.

—No te sientas culpable de no saber, o por no acordarte… después de todo, si ni siquiera mis padres saben que existo, entonces tú estás disculpado de todo… no tengo amigos, o hermanos… entonces el que mi propio esposo se haya olvidado de esto no debería afectarme tanto —Sakura sintió sus ojos cristalizarse con cada palabra que decía, pero continuó, negándose a dejar las lágrimas caer. —En caso de que tú… en que caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, yo tampoco quise este matrimonio, Sasuke —dijo y observó cómo el fruncía el entrecejo, probablemente no comprendiendo qué tenía que ver su matrimonio con su cumpleaños.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo esto ahora, porque rara vez tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo y porque quiero que sepas esto —explicó y puso su copa en la mesa. —Buenas noches —dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de él, queriendo irse a dormir. Sin embargo, apenas había tomado dos pasos, cuando sintió algo que hizo que su corazón se parara muerto en su camino.

—Por cierto —habló, su voz temblando ligeramente. —Lindo perfume.

* * *

><p>Recomiendo altamente que lean esta historia. Es super bonita en inglées. Solo vean la cantidad de RR que tiene el fic. Fiuff.<p>

La traducí para que ustedes también puedan gozar del intenso romance sasusaku en esta historia! (:

.

¿Tomatazos? ¿Agradecimientos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Galletas?

No sean tímidas, ¡Pregunten! ^^

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? _Haha._

¡Exijan su regalo! Yo se los daré para dejarlas contentas XD

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! (8_


	2. La Verdad Duele

**_Incomplete_**

_.  
><em>

**_Capítulo Dos_**_  
>La Verdad Duele<em>

* * *

><p>Un leve suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sasuke al cerrar la puerta de su habitación; lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa en lo absoluto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se veía más aburrido que nada, observando todo en su camino con una impasible mirada fría. Deteniéndose por un momento para revisar la hora, suspiró de nuevo, y continúo con su caminata. Siempre tenía que levantarse temprano, y no era porque quisiese—era como que una parte de su rutina, y no podía hacer nada sobre eso.<p>

Pero había momentos como estos cuando deseaba ser capaz de dormir un poco más; no había lugar que requiriera su atención inmediata, así que ahora no tenía nada que hacer por la siguiente media hora. Era algo bueno que tuviera cosas que hacer en el trabajo—la televisión y lo demás no hacían absolutamente nada para entretenerlo. Bueno, sí, mucha gente no trabajaba en sábados, pero eso era principalmente porque tenían a alguien que los estuviera esperando en casa; tenían un padre, un hermano, una esposa, un hijo.

Cómo probablemente podrán deducir, él no era como la mayoría de las personas.

Seguro, tenía una esposa, pero su relación no era la ideal. Cuando su padre le dijo que se iba a casar con una persona que no conocía, sólo porque eso era lo mejor para su familia, la primera cosa que había sentido fue enojo. ¿Qué derecho creía tener él para controlar su vida de esa forma?

Sasuke no quería casarse—nunca quiso. Aunque las mujeres siempre se le habían tirado—gracias a su físico y su dinero—nunca había considerado a ninguna de ellas dignas de su atención. La única cosa para lo que las usaba era sexo. Seguro, había habido chicas que fueron suficientemente afortunadas para tenerlo en sus camas dos veces, tres veces, e incluso más que eso, pero de ahí, a de verdad tener una relación con él era un largo camino.

A Sasuke jamás le había gustado comprometerse a nada. Era por eso que nunca lo había hecho.

Dado los hechos, probablemente podrán imaginarse lo furioso que estuvo cuando descubrió lo que su padre le había hecho. Había, por supuesto, cuestionado sus decisiones, pero la única cosa que recibió en respuesta fue un asentimiento de Fugaku, y la 'es lo mejor para la familia' frase. Su madre, quien no pareció estar de acuerdo con su esposo, pero sin poder hacer nada sobre ello, había tratado de hacerle entender que no era tan malo, que todavía podía encontrar la felicidad. Cada momento, sin embargo, Sasuke tenía esta urgencia de reírse de ella.

Después de todo, ¿Qué sabía _ella_? No sabía nada. No era ella quien estaba involucrada en esa situación; dar consejos cuando no tenía idea de lo que se sentía era fácil.

Él siempre supo que esto jamás iba a funcionar. Ni siquiera había tenido una _novia_—¿Cómo iba el matrimonio a funcionar? Para él, las mujeres sólo significaban coger—¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentir algo más por… por su _esposa_? Un matrimonio se construía con confianza. Confianza y amor, ¿Cierto? Él podía confiar en las personas. Sí, podía. Les tomaba a esas personas un largo tiempo para ganarse la confianza de él, pero lo que sea. El punto es, la confianza no era un problema para él. ¿Pero _amor_? Él nunca se había enamorado; quizás porque todavía no había conocido a la persona indicada, quizás porque no se permitía sentir eso. O quizás simplemente _no podía_.

Cuando era joven, tendía a compararse con su padre. Ellos eran muy parecidos, y no hablo sólo del físico; sus personalidades era muy similares también. Fugaku era frío y parecía bastante indiferente; una persona muy egoísta, serio, con sólo ciertas personas que comprendían su comportamiento. Sasuke, también.

Pero Fugaku en verdad amaba a Mikoto—en su propia, algo original, forma, pero la amaba. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando probablemente seguía en la preparatoria. La forma en que su padre le hablaba , la forma en que la trataba, la forma en que sus ojos se suavizaban con tan sólo la vista de ella, la forma en que su voz era siempre cálida y tranquila cuando hablaba con ella…

Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que no llegaría a ser capaz de sentir eso—_jamás_. Pero eso nunca lo molestó. No quería enamorarse; las personas hacían cosas estúpidas cuando estaban enamoradas, y ciertamente no quería eso. Era una persona racional, una que siempre ponía sus pensamientos antes que sus sentimientos. Y era egoísta; lo que otros pensaran o sintieran no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su esposa era diferente—al menos, eso era lo que creía. Nunca se había esforzado en conocerla—la había rechazado en el minuto que la había conocido—pero vivir con una persona por tanto tiempo conllevaba a tener algún tipo de efecto en él. Inconscientemente, había aprendido muchos de sus hábitos, y ahora sabía cómo ella reaccionaba a ciertas cosas, cómo se comportaba ante ciertas situaciones.

No era nada más allá de eso, sin embargo, y estaba muy consciente de que quizás no sabía para nada sobre su verdadera personalidad—¿Y si ella pretendía ser algo que no era? Él no podría saberlo y no quería saberlo, tampoco. Desde que las imágenes se habían convertido en una gran parte importante de su vida, bien podía asumir eso.

Ella parecía realmente amable, siempre poniendo a otros antes que ella. Sakura era la única persona que había conocido que se preocupaba de otras personas que ella ni siquiera conocía, sobre algunas cosas que ella veía en el periódico. Aunque ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre eso—la comunicación entre ellos era algo que casi nunca ocurría—sabía que ella deseaba hacer algo para ayudar a otros—la mirada en sus ojos jades le decía eso.

La pelirrosa era bastante consentida, también. Le gustaba ir de compras, de donde siempre llegaba con muchas bolsas. Nunca la había visto usar un artículo de ropa dos veces—no es que hubiera estado prestando mucha atención—y ella tenía un hábito de cambiar de coche cada seis meses. Ella hacía todo eso con su dinero, desde luego, y regularmente se preguntaba si hacía todo eso como algún tipo de venganza por la forma en que la trataba, pero, de todos modos, no le molestaba. El dinero nunca había sido un problema para él y, con la forma en la que trabajaba, probablemente nunca lo sería.

Aunque ella se veía bastante sociable, Sasuke no creía que ella tuviera amigos; quizás sí los tenía y nunca los había conocido, pero lo dudaba. Ella siempre estaba en casa cuando él llegaba del trabajo, lo que sería realmente extraño si ella tuviera amigos—¿Acaso los amigos no se suponía que salían y… se divertían? Ir a clubes, bailar, ver películas, caminar… err, ¿Lo que sea? Sin mencionar que su celular casi nunca sonaba.

Sasuke también pareció saber lo sincera que ella era—a ella no lo importaba lo que otros pensaran de ella, ella simplemente decía las cosas que estaba pensando—y dudaba que ella alguna vez llegara a tener la fuerza necesaria para mentirle a un amigo. Si ni siquiera le mentía a desconocidos; ¿Cómo podría mentirle a las personas cercanas a ella?

El matrimonio había tenido un efecto—y no necesariamente uno bueno—en ella, así como lo había tenido en él. Aunque no había ninguna relación en lo absoluto entre los dos, tampoco eran precisamente libres. Ellos siempre tenían que esconder lo que sentían, tenían que controlarse de hacer cosas que quisieran hacer. Tenían que pretender que eran felices juntos cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera se hablaban.

Palabras eran intercambiadas, sí, pero no siempre se podía clasificar como… _comunicarse_. Sasuke siempre le escupiría algunas cosas y ella sisearía de regreso, o simplemente saldría de la habitación, probablemente demasiado cansada para pelear con él. Porque eso siempre era lo que terminaban haciendo—pelearse. ¿Por qué actuaba así con ella? ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? ¿Por qué _seguía_ tratándola tan mal? Bueno, no precisamente lo sabía. Quizás era porque necesitaba alguien con quien enojarse, necesitaba alguien con quien pudiera desquitarse por lo que su padre le había hecho.

Seguro, estaba al tanto de que Sakura era la persona equivocada para eso—ella tampoco quiso el matrimonio; fue muy claro para él, desde el momento en que la había visto, que ella estaba haciendo todo eso porque respetaba a su padre, a su familia tanto como él lo hacía con la suya. Sin embargo, él no podría ser más indiferente. Pero no era estúpido—había notado cuántas veces había ella tratado de hacerlo bien, de hacer funcionar las cosas entre ellos. Y no lo hacía porque le gustara, o porque lo quisiera en su cama—como las otras mujeres probablemente harían, en su situación. Lo hacía porque, al igual que su madre, ella creía que esto podría estaría bien, al final.

Pero incluso él se dio cuenta que, aunque siempre deseó conocer a una persona como ella—una que estuviera interesada en más que su dinero y su físico—no le tomó importancia. Se forzó en ignorar eso, se forzó en ser indiferente. ¿Por qué? Una vez más, no tenía idea.

Ella era hermosa, inteligente y amable; su cuerpo parecía bastante perfecto, su sonrisa era total y absolutamente deslumbrante. Entonces, ¿Qué lo detenía de… enamorarse de ella?

Él creía que era su terquedad. No quería casarse, creía que esto no iba a funcionar, se negaba a cambiar su estilo de vida por un capricho de su padre. Todavía trabajaba más de lo necesario, todavía se cogía a cualquier mujer que él quisiera, todavía era frío, todavía era indiferente, todavía era egoísta, todavía era un bastardo para mucha gente. Nada podría llegar a cambiarlo, a menos que fuera su propia decisión.

Era tan simple como eso, y era simplemente la forma en que le gustaba ser. Ni siquiera quería intentar algo nuevo; estaba bien con las cosas como estaban ahora, punto. _Fin de la historia._

En su camino a la planta baja, su detuvo por un momento en frente de la puerta de ella. Ellos ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación. Nunca, en esos dos—casi tres ahora—años, la había tocado. El único beso que habían compartido fue en el día de su boda, pero sólo había sido un frío y pequeño beso; ninguna emoción se puso en el pequeño acto, y no era como que él hubiera estado prestando mucha atención—sólo quería terminar todo—pero, por alguna razón u otra, todavía podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

Sasuke no era un mentiroso, y no estaba asustado de admitir que estaba un poco atraído por ella. Seguro, no sentía nada por ella, pero la pelirrosa realmente era hermosa; con su cabello rosa pastel y sus ojos jades, se veía especial y exótica. Era delgada; bastante pequeña, comparada con él, pero aún así perfecta, de una forma.

Era probablemente la única mujer por quien su mente había encontrado muchos adjetivos, y nunca había sido cogida por él.

Pretendía mantenerlo de esa forma, sin embargo, ya que las complicaciones era lo último que necesitaba. Su relación—o la falta de ella—era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y todos sabían lo mucho que él odiaba los cambios. Por otro lado, no era como que no tuviera con quién coger. Él tenía… él tenía suficientes; tenía de dónde escoger.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuera casi una tortura para él verla en todas esas pequeñas… _cosas_ que ella usaba para dormir.

Tomen la noche anterior como un ejemplo: ¿Shorts negros? De verdad, enserio. Esos eran realmente pequeños, y la forma en que estuvo apoyada en ese asiento no lo ayudó para nada. Pero ella se veía bastante triste y destrozada, que inmediatamente dirigió su atención de lo que estaba usando, a lo que estaba sintiendo. No es que le importara eso, pero, ya saben, tenía un poco de _curiosidad_. Sasuke era más una persona indiferente, pero le gustaba saber lo que ocurría alrededor de él—eso, por supuesto, no se clasificaba como cariño. Qué fue por lo cual le habló en la forma en que lo hizo.

No había necesidad de negar que estuvo sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que era su cumpleaños. Nunca supo cuándo había nacido y, de lo que ella le había dicho, podía ver que sus padres se habían olvidado de eso. Se sentía extraño, saber que había vivido con ella por tanto tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños, pero no era precisamente algo de lo que se tenía que preocupar. Como había mencionado antes, conocerla era lo último que estaba en su mente; de hecho, ni siquiera creía que eso estuviera _en_ su mente. Habían otras cosas más importantes de las que se tenía que preocupar.

Su presencia, su perfume, su comportamiento… simplemente ella, eran cosas que eran ahora parte del fondo. Se sentía bien cuando ella estaba cerca, e igual de bien cuando no lo estaba. No tenía nada que esconder de ella, pero tampoco tenía nada que decirle.

Él era… ¿cómo podría decirlo?… _indiferente_ a su presencia.

A él no le importaba.

_¿Cierto?_

~•~

Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente la tumba, rozando suavemente la superficie donde un nombre estaba grabado. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la limpió con el dorso de su otra mano. A él nunca le gustó verla llorar; él le había hecho prometer siempre tener una sonrisa en su rostro, usando la _'eres demasiado bonita para llorar, y la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla de esa forma'_ frase a su favor.

Desde luego, no pudo mantener su promesa. Había intentado—seguía intentando, cada día, de hacerlo, pero, alguna veces, las cosas se volvían demasiado como para soportarlo. Había sido difícil al principio; había sido bastante difícil por un largo tiempo. Cada vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, esperaba que él apareciera de la nada y la limpiara; esperaba que él viniera, la tomara entre sus brazos, la forzara a decirle qué era lo que estaba mal, y luego darle un consejo y decirle que dejara de llorar.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Y, siempre desde esa noche, las cosas fueron de mal en peor para ella.

Su muerte, sus padres culpándola, el matrimonio, el frío comportamiento de su esposo…

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para merecer eso? ¿Acaso su muerte en verdad había sido su culpa? ¿Acaso Dios la estaba castigando por eso?

Pero ella nunca quiso que ocurriera—desde luego que no. Él era _todo_ para ella; era el único que realmente se preocupaba por ella, que de verdad la amaba. Y quizás ella no debió haber hecho eso, pero ella nunca pensó en las consecuencias. Nunca pensó que pedirle a él que salieran en esa fría noche de Diciembre, terminaría con él muriéndose.

Haruno Seiji había sido su mejor amigo hasta donde podía recordar. Era el hermano mayor sobreprotector, siempre cuidándola, siempre asegurándose que estuviese feliz, que una sonrisa estuviese presente en su rostro; para él, los sentimientos y pensamientos de ella siempre habían importado más que los de él. Confiaba en ella, la amaba, y quería que ella fuera feliz más de lo que él quería para sí mismo.

Había estado ahí cuando sus padres no—que básicamente significaba siempre—y logró hacerla feliz más rápido que cualquier otra persona. Él odiaba la forma en que sus padres los trataban—especialmente a Sakura, desde que, por alguna extraña razón, ellos siempre habían sido más amorosos con él—y él no podía esperar hasta que ellos dos tuvieran dieciocho para que él se pudiera ir y llevársela con él, desde luego.

No había nada más que él quisiera que él y Sakura fueran capaces de salirse de ahí y vivir sus vidas de la forma que quisieran.

Ella tenía dieciséis cuando eso pasó y él era dos años mayor. Esa noche, él acababa de comprar su primer coche—el primer coche que había comprado con _su propio dinero_. Él era una persona tan independiente, y odiaba el comportamiento de sus padres demasiado, que ni siquiera quería el dinero de ellos. Siempre siendo la de apoyo, Sakura ayudó en todo lo que pudo; cuando él apareció con el coche, ella había mostrado más felicidad que incluso él. Un paseo con su nuevo juguete reluciente parecía la cosa perfecta en ese punto.

Ella era joven en ese entonces—le gustaba la adrenalina, la velocidad. Todavía podía recordar la mirada en su rostro al complacerla, pisando el pedal del gas hasta el suelo. Pero la fría noche de Diciembre, los copos de nieve cayendo del cielo y la capa de hielo en la carretera, combinado con la alta velocidad no habían hecho ningún bien a ellos. La última cosa que ella recordó fue llamar su nombre, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, junto con una brillante luz llegando del otro lado del coche. _El lado del coche en donde estaba él_.

Despertó días después, en una habitación de hospital, adolorida y desorientada; no sabiendo porqué estaba ahí, o qué había pasado. Todo volvió a ella como una tonelada de ladrillos cuando el doctor entró en la habitación y le informó que había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Se había alarmado e instantáneamente había preguntado por su hermano, rogándole a cualquier Dios que conociera porque su hermano estuviera bien, porque no hubiera salido herido. Cuando vio al doctor negar con la cabeza, se sintió con la ganas de gritar; quería hacerse un ovillo y dejar al sueño consumirla, para que así, cuando despertara, se pudiera dar cuenta que todo eso había sido sólo una pesadilla.

Pero no tuvo suerte. No era una pesadilla, y él nunca entró a la habitación, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para decirle que ellos sólo estaban jugando con ella, que sólo había sido una broma, como momentos después había esperado.

Él había muerto esa noche, y todo había sido su culpa. Sino le hubiera pedido que fueran a dar un paseo, si no le hubiera dicho que fueran más rápido, si no hubiera sido tan _estúpida_, él probablemente seguiría con ella, y nada de eso habría pasado. Se había culpado a sí misma por un largo tiempo—de una forma, todavía lo seguía haciendo. El que ella hubiese sobrevivido al accidente y él no, era algo que nunca sería capaz de olvidar, que lo llevaría hasta el fondo de su mente.

Sus padres no estuvieron mucho mejor—nunca le dijeron, pero podía ver, por la forma en que la veían cada vez que Seiji aparecía en la discusión, que también la culpaban.

Entre su consciencia culpable y los claros sentimientos de sus padres hacia ella, era demasiado para soportar, y momentos en los que se desmoronaba no eran sólo unos pocos. Fue tan sólo años después que se dio cuenta que esto ciertamente no era la forma en que Seiji hubiese querido que ella actuara, sintiera—él hubiese querido que siguiera con su vida y fuese feliz por los dos. Cuando esa información se hundió en su mente, comenzó a abrirse, sonreír e incluso reírse.

Hubo un momento cuando pudo decir que en verdad sentía que finalmente lo había superado, aunque eso nunca pasó, y nunca lo haría. Simplemente se sentía bien—sabía que él la estaba guiando, desde dondequiera que estuviera. Y luego su padre le salió con la idea del matrimonio, y todo se había desmoronado una vez más.

Él nunca les hubiera permitido hacerle algo como esto a ella. Si todavía siguiera con vida, la intención de su padre para casarla se hubiera ido al infierno el momento en que lo pensara.

Dios, lo extrañaba mucho, _demasiado_. Todo le recordaba a él, cualquier pequeño detalle la hacía pensar en él. Cuando caminaba en la calle y veía cierto automóvil, inmediatamente pensaría de cuánto lo amaría él; cuando prendía la TV y veía cierta cosa en las noticias, pensaría en cómo él reaccionaría ante eso. Cuando escuchaba cierta canción, se daría cuenta que esa había sido su favorita, o recordaría cierto concierto al cual habían asistido. Era casi increíble, cuántos recuerdos de él tenía, cuántas cosas habían hecho juntos.

Pero era tranquilizador al mismo tiempo, porque le daba fuerza—saber que ellos habían vivido su vida de la forma en que lo hicieron era asombroso.

Algo húmedo cayó en su mejilla y alzó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que no había estado llorando de nuevo. El una vez cielo azul estaba ahora cubierto con oscuras nubes grisáceas—nubes que prometían lluvia, sino es que una tormenta. Suspirando quedamente, bajó su cabeza y, con un último roce de sus dedos sobre su nombre, se paró. Alisó las arrugas en su abrigo negro, y luego metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de lentamente comenzar a caminar, las hojas de otoño crujiendo bajo de sus pies.

Un momento después se encontró frente a la casa de sus padres, pacientemente esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta. Inicialmente, quiso ir a casa, porque sabía que a sus padres no les gustaría que pasara por ahí, pero algo sólo… la _trajo_ ahí. No sabía qué era ese algo, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Pensar sobre eso era innecesario, sin mencionar aburrido, y no tenía más energía para tratar de encontrar razones. Además, no era como que estuviera haciendo algo malo por ir ahí. Este había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, después de todo.

Fue bruscamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando a una de las sirvientas que trabajaban ahí. —¡Sakura-san! —le dio la bienvenida, una sonrisa estrechándose en su rostro. —¿Qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando a la pelirrosa entrar.

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, sin estar muy segura sobre sus razones para estar ahí. —Supongo que sólo quería… _visitar _—respondió.

—Oh, ¿Quiere que le avise a sus padres que está aquí? —preguntó.

Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos, silenciosamente considerándolo, antes de negar con la cabeza. —No, está bien. Yo sólo… umm, mirare alrededor y… bueno, si los veo… entonces los veré —habló torpemente con sus palabras, tratando de no verse sospechosa. Por suerte, la chica sólo asintió y, luego de dirigirle otra rápida sonrisa, se excusó y salió de la habitación.

Suspirando quedamente, la pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó la habitación deteniéndose en la base de las escaleras. Justo como antes, sintió algo, como un ligero jalón, llevándola al segundo piso. Lentamente, comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus dedos rozando suavemente el barandal. No pasó mucho hasta que llegara al destino desconocido—el cuarto de _él_.

_Debió haberlo sabido_.

Con una triste sonrisa, jaló el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarla detrás de ella. Adentro, todo estaba igual a cómo él lo había dejado—un poco descuidado, aunque todavía ordenado, en una forma bastante original. Sus padres se habían negado a dejar que nadie cambiara nada, aunque sí permitieron que las sirvientas limpiaran de tiempo a tiempo, porque no querían polvo acumulándose sobre toda la habitación. Sus tacones hacían ligeros sonidos contra el duro piso de madera mientras lentamente cruzaba la habitación, sus ojos jade tomando cualquier detalle de su alrededor.

Dejó sus dedos pasar suavemente sobre un estante, sonriendo levemente ante los recuerdos que llegaron fluyendo a su mente. Ella solía ser feliz… ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo eso?

Llegó a detenerse y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente cuando cierto libro removió algo dentro de su cabeza; se paró de puntillas y extendió su mano lo más alto que pudo, en un esfuerzo por alcanzar detrás de él. Fueron unos momentos después que encontró lo que quiso—una pequeña, ligeramente empolvada, caja blanca. Al abrirla, estuvo tomada totalmente desprevenida por el contenido—boletos para el concierto al que quisieron ir juntos, la cadena de plata que ella le había dado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete, una tarjeta sim que él usaba cuando no quería que sus padres comentaran sobre la cuenta de teléfono…

—No puedo creer que todo esto todavía siga aquí… —susurró mientras traía una de sus manos para tapar su boca abierta de par en par. Era obvio que sus padres todavía no sabían de la existencia de estas cosas, porque estaba segura que ya se habrían ido para ese momento, probablemente quemadas o algo. Los conciertos eran algo que ellos nunca habían aprobado, y descubrir que su hijo no era tan inocente como ellos creían era seguro que sería un gran golpe a sus orgullos.

—Sakura —se quedó sin aliento y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sin haberse esperado a que alguien diejra su nombre. Su presencia la debería haber relajado—al menos, debería haber relajado a cualquier otra persona en su situación, pero la relación con su padre nunca había sido tan agradable. Él era frío y distante—ella probablemente no podría haber formado un lazo con él incluso si él se lo hubiera permitido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… —buscar las palabras adecuadas pareció ser un reto más difícil de lo que creyó.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que las personas entren a su habitación —sus palabras fueron sorprendentes, incluso impactantes, y dolían más de lo que deberían.

—Soy su hermana —murmuró incrédulamente, incapaz de comprender el concepto de no poder entrar a su habitación, de que su presencia significara lo mismo a otra persona. Ella era de la familia, _¿cierto?_

Su padre simplemente asintió, antes de enderezar su posición desde donde había estado apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y dando pasos dentro de la habitación. —Y yo soy su padre —respondió simplemente. —¿Quieres mencionar algún otro miembro de la familia?

—Papá —murmuró, negando con la cabeza, antes de cerrar la caja y ponerla en el estante a un lado de ella. Estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con esto—en realidad, estaba cansada de lidiar con esto cada vez que iba a visitar. Todo lo que quería ahora era irse a casa, donde, suficientemente extraño, se sentía _segura_.

—¿Boletos de concierto, huh? —sus voz la detuvo de abandonar la habitación, y su cabeza inmediatamente se giró bruscamente con impacto. Había estado equivocada—ellos _sí_ sabían de la caja. ¿Pero cómo es que nunca habían dicho nada sobre eso? —Siempre supe que eras una mala influencia para él… —paró, negando con la cabeza.

Dolor y shock se combinaron en sus ojos cuando escucho eso, y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. —Yo… —hizo un silencio, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. —Yo fui… _soy _una mala influencia para todos, ¿cierto? —preguntó, su voz temblando ligeramente.

Este vez, él no respondió—no lo reconocía, pero tampoco lo negaba—y lo tomó como una oportunidad para hablar otra vez. —Sabes —habló en un tono más firme, aunque todavía bajo. —Algunas veces me pregunto porqué tú y mamá siquiera me tuvieron. Es obvio que ustedes estaban más que contentos con Seiji. Él era probablemente el único con el que ustedes solían hablar—. No estaba celosa de su hermano—_demonios no_; ella solo estaba aclarando ciertos hechos. La diferencia entre cómo ellos los trataban era pequeña, muy imperceptible, pero sí lo notaba—siempre estuvieron más interesados en la vida de Seiji que en la de ella. Y no era como que la molestara, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal para merecer eso.

¿Había sido ella un accidente, o qué? ¿Nunca la habían deseado? Esas preguntas habían estado rondando en su mente por un largo tiempo cuando la conclusión finalmente le llegó —¿O ustedes habían cuidado las apariencias? —. Después de todo, todo se resumía a eso. —Por supuesto, tú y mamá hubieran parecido mejores padres si tenían dos hijos.

Su padre no parecía afectado para nada por sus palabras; también, todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto y él no podía negarlo, o él simplemente encontraba su opinión sin importancia y no tenía una razón para discutir. —Sakura —suspiró él. —No entiendo por qué estás diciendo todo esto ahora. No tienes ninguna razón en absoluto para quejarte de nada —dijo. —Te di todo… a ti y a tu hermano.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, sus ojos jade fluyendo con sorpresa. —¿Es _eso_ lo que te hace un buen padre? —preguntó incrédulamente. —¿Tú _de verdad_ crees que las cosas materiales es _todo_ lo que importa?

—No creo nada —alzó su voz, estando ya molesto por su comportamiento de rebeldía. —Todo lo que sé es que te he dado todo lo que pudiera haberte hecho feliz. Si eso no ocurrió, entones lo lamento. No hay nada más que pudiera haber hecho —. Era asombroso, de verdad, la forma en que él pensaba—todo parecía tan fácil, tan simple. Y eso la frustraba; por primera vez en años—de hecho, probablemente por primera vez jamás—sintió enojo contra su padre y, junto con eso, sintió que finalmente tenía suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que quería.

—¿Feliz? Papá, un niño necesita _amor_ para ser feliz —contestó. —Se necesita sentir _seguro, a salvo_; ¡Necesita papás, _no_ dinero! —Él abrió la boca para negarlo, pero lo cortó, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir. —Y si crees que todo esto queda en el pasado, está bien, ¡Dejémoslo ahí! ¿Pero qué hay del presente, papá? —preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta. —¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que obligarme a casar con un hombre que no conocía me haría feliz? ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo pensaste! ¡Sólo pensabas en tu estúpido negocio!

—Sakura, no actúes como una víctima cuando sinceramente no lo eres. Los sacrificios son necesarios de tiempo a tiempo—_supéralo_.

—¿Superarlo? —dijo incrédulamente. —¿Arruinaste mi vida y me estás diciendo que simplemente lo _supere_? —Él rodó los ojos ante sus palabras y suspiró, cambiando su peso a su otra pierna. —¿Sabes lo que creo? —Esta vez, su voz era más suave, más baja—más o menos como la calma antes de la tormenta. Con un gruñido, le dejó saber que la estaba escuchando, aunque sabía que ella hubiera continuado de todas formas. —Creo que toda esta 'es lo mejor para la familia' cosa sólo ha sido una fachada. Creo… _sé_ —corrigió, —Que hicieron todo esto como algún tipo de venganza —dijo amargamente. —Creen que soy culpable del accidente de Seiji. ¿Y saben qué? Quizás lo soy, pero la culpa no es completamente mía.

Por traer a Seiji y esa noche a la discusión, ella pudo ver que había captado su atención.

—¿Quieres saber por qué salimos esa noche? —preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Ni él, ni su madre, sabían con exactitud qué había ocurrido esa noche—sabían lo básico, pero no los detalles. Por ejemplo, no tenían idea por qué Sakura y Seiji estaban en la autopista esa noche. —¿Sabes de quién era ese coche? —Ante su confundida, pero curiosa mirada, ella negó con la cabeza. —No sabes —concluyó. —Y te atreves a llamarte padre, cuando ni siquiera estabas lo suficientemente interesado en saber por qué tu hijo murió —su voz se quebró al final y lágrimas le picaban los ojos, pero se negaba a romperse—era hora de que sus padres supieran todo esto; era hora de darles una lección.

Era hora de que ella se parara por ella y su hermano, como él había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

—Era de Seiji —dijo. —El coche de Seiji… el primer coche que él había comprado con _su propio dinero_ —enfatizó las últimas palabras para asegurarse que entendiera, antes de continuar, —No tienes idea lo mucho que los odiaba por actuar de lo forma en que lo hacían —. Quizás _odio_ era una palabra demasiado dura, porque sabía que Seiji en realidad no los odiaba—eran, después de todo, sus padres; ellos le dieron la vida y él reconocía y estaba agradecido por eso, pero ella no podía encontrar otra palabra para expresar los sentimientos de él—estaba segura que, si él siguiera con vida, él tampoco sería capaz de encontrar una.

—Él ni siquiera quería tu dinero. Todo lo que él quería era que yo tuviera dieciocho para que nos pudiéramos ir de esta maldita casa—. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ante la mención de sus tan llamados planes y cerró los ojos por un breve segundo en un esfuerzo por deshacerse de la abrasadora sensación, antes de abrirlos de nuevo. —¡Él murió por culpa de _ustedes_! —lo acusó, su voz temblando. —¡Si ustedes se hubieran tomado un poco más de su apreciado tiempo para pasarlo con nosotros, entonces todo hubiese estado perfecto! ¡Él nunca hubiese querido irse, nunca hubiese comprado ese coche, y yo ciertamente nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decirle que me llevara a dar un paseo! ¡Si ustedes al menos hubieran tratado de ser padres por una vez, él todavía seguiría aquí, _conmigo_!

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo vio venir. En un minuto estaba gritando y fulminándolo, y al siguiente estaba desplomada en la cama, agarrando su ahora ardiente mejilla.

Le tomó un momento para procesar que él en verdad le había dado una bofetada.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a esas siete personas que han confiado en mí y en esta historia :P<p>

_._

_Aquí llegando con otro nuevo capítulo de esta magnifica historia. De que en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el verdadero Sasusaku y en unos cuantos capítulos más... el lemon!_

_Sip, como han escuchado! Habrá por primera vez en todos los tiempos, lemon en alguna de las historias que traduzco XD!_

_He decidido no subir todos los capítulos el mismo día, porque hay unos que tienen menos atención que otros y no quiero que sea así, pero oigan, he actualizado antes del mes! XD_

_Ya comenzamos a ver cómo Sasuke va perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Y prepárense que en el siguiente capítulo llegara el rubio favorito de todas! Será el boom!_

_Revisen mis otras traducciones: **Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts **y** Bad Behavior.** Son dos hermosas traducciones de grandes autoras (:_

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas esperaban:

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? XD

.

** SasuCookies no justu! Poof!**

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). ¡Sólo esperen un rato y en cuestión de segundos aparecerán las sasugalletas que son _energizantes_! (: Y si dejan RR será aún más rápido!

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	3. Un Viejo Amigo

**_Incomplete_**

_.  
><em>

**_Capítulo Tres_**_  
>Un Viejo Amigo<em>

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Él murió por culpa de ustedes! —lo acusó, su voz temblando. —¡Si ustedes se hubieran tomado un poco más de su apreciado tiempo, para pasarlo con nosotros, entonces todo hubiese estado perfecto! ¡Él nunca hubiese querido irse, nunca hubiese comprado ese coche, y yo ciertamente nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decirle que me llevara a dar un paseo! ¡Si ustedes al menos hubieran tratado de ser padres por una vez, el todavía seguiría aquí, conmigo!<em>

_Todo pasó tan rápido, que ella ni siquiera lo vio venir. En un minuto estaba gritando, y fulminándolo, y al siguiente estaba desplomada en la cama, agarrando su ahora ardiente mejilla._

_Le tomó un momento para procesar que él en verdad le había dado una bofetada._

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería quedarse corto; las palabras ni siquiera comenzaban a explicar lo que estaba sintiendo a ese punto. Había sorpresa, dolor, confusión. Su padre nunca la había lastimado físicamente—demonios, nunca le había siquiera gritado. Pasaba tan poco tiempo alrededor de ellos dos, los momentos en que encontraba algo que lo hiciera enojar eran pocos; cuando eso pasaba, sin embargo, Seiji siempre estaba ahí, siempre tomando la culpa él solo y, por lo tanto, siempre terminando siendo al que le gritaran.

Lo miró a través de los mechones rosas que habían caído sobre sus ojos, sus facciones exteriorizando todas sus emociones. —No puedo creer que me hayas golpeado —habló quedamente, todavía impactada. Las sábanas crujieron ligeramente mientras lentamente se sentaba, antes de pararse completamente, su mano todavía tocando su mejilla.

—¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría decir todas esas cosas sin que hiciera algo, cierto? —su voz fuea fría y compuesta. No pareció afectado por su anterior acción. Pero de nuevo, ella no había esperado que lo hiciera; él nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar, así que… ¿Por qué se preocuparía por lastimarla? —¿En dónde quedaron tus modales, Sakura? —Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era porque le hubiera dicho que era culpable de la muerte de su hermano por lo que se había molestado, sino por su comportamiento.

Y era entendible, hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, nunca había actuado de esa forma—al menos no frente a ellos. Por lo que sus padres sabían, ella era tímida y bastante callada, nunca atreviéndose a decir en alto sus pensamientos y opiniones. Pero, en realidad, ella no era así… o, bueno, al menos ella _solía_ ser diferente. Ahora… ahora tenía dudas concerniendo a su verdadera personalidad y todo eso. Había dejado de ser verdaderamente feliz o contenta por hacía un largo tiempo ya, que ni siquiera se acordaba cómo se sentía. ¿Cómo podía saber cuál era su verdadero yo?

—Creí que te había enseñado mejor que rebelarte contra mí de esa forma —habló de nuevo, llamando su atención.

Instantáneamente, enojo corrió por sus venas una vez más, y su anterior acción se desvaneció de su mente; podía golpearla todo lo que quisiese, pero eso no la detendría de decirle todo lo que quería, todo lo que _necesitaba_. —¿_Tú_? —preguntó, una pequeña risa sarcástica se escapó de sus labios. —Tú me ensañaste _nada_. Yo y Seiji fuimos criados por sirvientas, papá. ¿Recuerdas? Nunca hiciste _nada_ por nosotros, ¡Nunca nos enseñaste _nada_! —siseó, fulminándolo.

—Siempre fuiste tan pegajosa —sus palabras parecía no tener cohesión con lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero sabía mejor que creer eso. Si él le estaba diciendo eso era porque él tenía un punto. —Podía ver que lo único que tú querías era estar cerca de nosotros, incluso aunque nunca lo hubieses dicho —. Estuvo bastante sorprendida que él se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, pero eso sólo la confundió más. Si lo había notado, ¿Entonces por qué no había hecho nada al respecto? ¿Le gustaba verla sufrir, o qué? —Siempre fuiste _tan_ molesta —. No, a él simplemente no le importaba.

Esas palabras la apuñalaron como un cuchillo; el aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta, y su mirada fue instantáneamente nublada por lágrimas. Siempre había sabido que sus papás no la amaban, pero descubrir que ellos la _odiaban_ era otra, aún más dolorosa cosa. —Eres increíble —susurró, sus voz temblando ligeramente. —Nunca pensé… —se detuvo, negando con la cabeza, —Nunca creí que fueras así, papá —. A decir verdad, ella siempre había pensado eso, bajo esa fría máscara, había algo diferente, algo _más_. Obviamente, eso había sido simplemente su imaginación infantil.

Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas sin derramar, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer, se negaba a verse débil frente a él de nuevo.

Porque sabía que si era culpa de alguien lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese instante, era de ella. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había estado esperando más, había sido la que seguía creyendo que quizás, _sólo quizás_, un día, sus padres la llegarían a amar. Había pensado que, si se convertía en lo que ellos querían, si obedecía a todo lo que le dijeran, lo apreciarían y comenzarían a preocuparse más por ella. Fue por eso que aceptó casarse con Sasuke—porque creyó que su papá finalmente… la vería.

Estúpido, ¿no?

Si, realmente era estúpido. Que mal que se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Negando una vez más, rápidamente pasó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación, no queriendo verlo, escucharlo, o estar cerca de él. La mansión se sentía fría, pero sofocante, sin parecerse a lo que solía ser cuando era más pequeña. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que hubiese sido mucho mejor si no hubiese sabido nada, si continuase pensando que sus padres se _preocupaban_ por ella, pero el pensamiento rápidamente se desvaneció. Era mejor de esta forma—la verdad dolía, sí, pero era mejor saberlo en vez de quedarse en la oscuridad y vivir una mentira.

Afuera, la lluvia estaba cayendo a cántaros, pero lo ignoró ya que su necesidad por salir de ahí era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Su cabello y ropa estuvieron empapados en cuestión de segundos, sus lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia; había dejado su abrigo en el automóvil, así que la única cosa que la estaba cubriendo era el delgado, ahora mojado, material de su camiseta. Se estremeció y se abrazó en un intento por calentarse, mientras su paso aumentaba considerablemente.

A esas alturas, todo lo que quería era irse a casa. Quería meterse al automóvil y manejar todo el camino hacia la enorme mansión que compartía con su esposo, _con ese extraño_. Nunca había sido feliz ahí, pero sabía que esa casa significaba seguridad, significaba protección. Sabía que las sábanas de la cama eran cálidas y cómodas, sabía que se podría acurrucar en una bola y llorar hasta dormirse sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Necesitaba eso, y el que la pudiera tener eso le hacía sentir, sorprendentemente, un poco mejor.

Mientras caminaba, mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, no teniendo la fuerza necesaria—_o voluntad—_de prestar atención a sus alrededores. Ni siquiera notó a la persona que venía hacia ella—nunca pensó que alguien estuviese fuera con este tiempo, de todos modos—así que no fue una sorpresa cuando chocó con él. Ahogó un grito y tropezó, el impacto siendo un poco fuerte para que su pequeña forma mantuviese el equilibrio; sin embargo, un par de manos la agarraron de los brazos antes de que se cayera al suelo, gentilmente estabilizándola.

Unos cuantos mojados mechones rosas habían caído sobre su rostro cuando se tropezó, así que los agarró y los quitó de su rostro. —Lo siento —se disculpó, negando ligeramente, sin mirar todavía a la persona. —No estaba prestando atención.

—Nah, está bien —una extrañamente familiar, voz ronca respondió. —Tampoco estaba mirando por dónde iba, de tod—¿_Sakura_? —. Ahogando un grito, alzó la mirada ante el sonido de su nombre, no sabiendo cómo el extraño posiblemente la conocía. Sin embargo, no era el rostro de un extraño el que la encaró, sino el mero rostro familiar de su amigo de la infancia. Había cambiado—se veía más maduro, más… _serio_, si es que era posible, pero eso no la detuvo de reconocerlo. Su cabello rubio estaba ahora mojado, pero revuelto, todavía pegándose en cualquier posible ángulo justo como lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños; sus ojos azul cielo la observaron, algo similar a felicidad brillando en ellos.

—¿Naruto…? —preguntó dudosamente, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que era él.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó y sus brazos instantáneamente la envolvieron, jalándola en un fuerte abrazo de oso. —¡No te había visto en años! —. Ella no desperdició ningún segundo en corresponderle el abrazo, deleitándose en la calidez y comodidad que él inconscientemente le ofrecía.

Tenía trece cuando conoció por primera vez a Naruto; ese día de verano, estaba triste por algo que sus padres habían hecho, aunque ahora ya no se podía acordar qué era ese algo, y decidió ir a caminar con la esperanza de tranquilizarse. Seiji había salido con sus amigos y no podía simplemente llamarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba, ya que él se negó a dejarla sola en primer lugar, y estaba completamente consciente de que él no podía ser su niñera las 24/7. Ella deambuló sin rumbo alguno por un rato, nunca atreviéndose a ir demasiado lejos, ya que sus alrededores eran algo a lo que ella todavía no se había acostumbrado en ese entonces.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, falló en notar lo mucho que había pasado desde que había dejado su casa y las tan grises, densas nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el una vez cielo azul. Cuando comenzó a llover, se alarmó y se concentró solamente en llegar a casa tan pronto como fuese posible, no prestando a sus alrededores una pizca de su atención. Ustedes podrán fácilmente darse cuenta que, en ese entonces, también, chocó con él.

Desde entonces, siempre desde que él se preocupó lo suficiente para preguntarle sobre sus tristes orbes esmeraldas, siempre desde que él trató lo mejor que pudo para consolarla cuando ella básicamente era una extraña para él, siempre desde que ella le contó todo lo que había pasado, de principio a fin, no dándole nada de detalles… siempre desde ese entonces, se volvieron amigos. Obviamente, a Seiji le agradó desde el momento en que Sakura le contó lo que él había hecho, así que los tres eran casi siempre inseparables.

Los padres de Naruto tenían un casa cerca, pero no se podían cambiar debido al trabajo de su padres, así que el único tiempo en que ellos iban era durante vacaciones de verano. Aunque solía ser algo molesto, no teniéndolo a través de todo el año, nunca la entristeció verdaderamente—trataba de disfrutar el pequeño tiempo que tenía con él al máximo. Solía ser genial, teniendo a él y su hermano cerca. Se sentía segura, feliz, aún más amada… heh, los dos eran todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Hasta que ambos la dejaron.

Primero estuvo Naruto, y, poco después, Seiji lo siguió.

Por alguna razón desconocida, sus padres decidieron vender la casa, así que Naruto fue forzado a irse y, obviamente, no regresando el siguiente verano. Habían prometido mantenerse en contacto, y habían hecho eso, hasta cierto punto. Él paró de llamarla justo después del accidente de Seiji—el accidente que la hizo perder interés en todo lo demás. Años después, cuando finalmente pudo decir que se había recuperado, que estaba mejor, trató de llamarlo de nuevo, pero tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar que él había cambiado su número.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se separaban, una pequeña sonrisa presente en su rostro. Sin importar de todo lo que había pasado, sin importar lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado, Naruto era, y sería siempre su mejor amigo—era como algún tipo de regla no escrita.

—Bueno, es una larga historia —él rió. —No creo que deba ser dicho aquí, de todos los lugares —dijo, mirando los alrededores. —¿Pero qué te pasó a ti? —preguntó. —Te ves triste —constató un momento después, su voz preocupada, afectada. Una calidez se instaló en su corazón, sabiendo que había una persona en este mundo que de verdad se preocupaba por ella. —¿Dónde está Seiji? —ante la mención de su nombre, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, se rompió a llorar y se apoyó en él, envolviendo sus manos en él.

Ella básicamente podía sentir su confusión mientras él le regresaba el abrazo con duda; podía sentir lo difícil que él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, de calmarla mientras su brazo se hacía más firme, mientras corría una mano sobre toda su espalda. No se sintió mejor—no había nada que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor cuando Seiji aparecía en una conversación—pero el simple hecho de saber que él estaba ahí, de que estaba tratando… significaba _tanto_ para ella, que ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo.

—Muchas cosas han pasado… —murmuró unos segundos después, sus voz suave y temblorosa. Él podía ver, por la forma en que ella hablaba, por la forma en que se aferraba a él, que no quería hablar de eso. Obviamente, por alguna extraña razón, la lastimaba, la hacía llorar. Y eso era la última cosa que él quería. Él siempre había odiado verla llorar, y años de estar alejado de ella no cambiaban eso. —No puedo hablar de eso en este momento —admitió justo cuando él se preparó para decirle que no necesitaba hacer eso; ella se alejó de su abrazo y negó, sus manos rápidamente levantándose para limpiar las lágrimas. —Lo siento… yo sólo… yo simplemente _no puedo_. Es demasiado para un día.

—Oye, está bien —su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, y trabajaba su magia en ella; un sentimiento de déjà vu la envolvió, el hecho trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro. Fue justo como ese día. Estaba triste y llorando cuando él apareció y la hizo sentir mejor sólo con hablarle; la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran luego de eso—usto como en ese entonces—apareció en su pecho antes de que ella lo desvaneciera y se dijera a sí misma que no siguiese siendo tonta, que no siguiese actuando y pensando como una pequeña. —No tienes por qué decirlo _ahora… _no me voy a ir a ningún lugar —dijo, como si supiera lo mucho que ella necesitaba una afirmación. —Esta vez _de verdad_ debemos mantenernos en contacto —se detuvo un momento, antes de continuar, —¿Vas a ir a casa?

—Eso es todo lo que quiero ahora —asintió, luego tembló mientras una ola de frío la golpeó.

Ahora con 22 años, mientras sus matemáticas le decían, se dio cuenta que ella probablemente ya no vivía con sus padres, desde que ella y Seiji tenían planes de cambiarse de casa en el momento en que cumpliera 18 años. No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, o porqué se había roto a llorar ante la mención de su hermano, o porqué, incluso cuando ella sonreía, no había felicidad en sus ojos, o porqué esos orbes jades no brillaban como solían hacerlo, o porqué… bueno, no sabía muchas cosas, pero no la presionaría a responderle.

Se veía tan pequeña y frágil en ese momento, tan triste, tan cansada… la vista de ella así le rompía el corazón. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para hacer a esta chica—quién siempre solía ver algo bueno en todas y cada unas de las tragedias o desastres—de esta forma?

A esas alturas, responder estaba por encima de él, aunque quería información más que nada, decidió dejarlo así por el tiempo presente. Ella no estaba en el mejor estado para tener una conversación así—porque él sabía, de una forma u otra, que lo que iba a encontrar, no iba a ser nada bueno. Sólo tenía ese sentimiento—tenía el sentimiento que, de alguna forma, alguien había conseguido arruinar su vida.

—Ten —su voz capturó su atención. —Toma esto —dijo cuando se quitó su abrigo y rápidamente se lo puso sobre los hombros; ella protestó, diciéndole que su auto estaba cerca, pero la ignoró, justo como solía hacerlo cuando se negaba a comprender lo que era bueno para ella. Luego la acompañó hasta su coche, deteniéndose por un momento para hacer un par de comentarios en lo bien que ella había hecho al tomarlo, y, en el proceso, trajo un sonrisa a su rostro.

Fue entonces en ese momento que ella se metió en su auto, con él habiéndose ya ido, se permitió romperse una vez más.

~•~

Entre sus lágrimas y la lluvia, le tomó un rato llegar a casa. Su cabeza le dolía cuando entró a la casa, lo que creyó el resultado a todo el llanto que ocurrió en las últimas horas. Siempre solía sentirse mejor luego de llorar, y sólo pudo adivinar—_y esperar—_que eso pasara luego de unas cuantas buenas horas de sueño. Tenía frío y estaba exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente; todo lo que quería era meterse bajo las cálidas sábanas de su cama y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Nunca pensó que alguien le negaría eso también.

—¿Y dónde ha estado la señora Uchiha todo el largo día? —la familiar voz sarcástica de su esposo la encaró tan pronto como entró en el recibidor, pero le tomó un tiempo decir de dónde provenía. Se sentía realmente desorientada, como si hubiera niebla a su alrededor; no tenía el tiempo, o la paciencia, para soportarlo.

Por el otro lado, Sasuke sí. Con nada más que hacer en el trabajo, regresó más temprano a casa de lo normal, sabiendo que tenía una gran oportunidad de encontrar algo que lo entretuviera ahí que en su oficina. En realidad, no era un persona que le gustara divertirse—¿Qué significaba eso para empezar?—o alguien que disfrutara reír o _lo que sea_, pero, algunas veces, molestar a su esposa parecía la cosa perfecta para hacer a esas alturas.

Sabía que la molestaba cuando le decía eso, que es el porqué lo hacía bastante seguido, así que estuvo sorprendido cuando todo lo que ella hizo fue mandarle una simple mirada. Ahora que pensaba en eso, su ausencia era bastante extraña también; podía decir que ella no había estado de compras, ya que no tenía nada de bolsas con ella. Su automóvil era el mismo que el de la semana pasada. Ella nunca visitaba a sus papás; no tenía amigos con quién salir. Entonces, ¿_dónde demonios había estado_?

—¿Qué te importa? —su voz era un murmullo, suave y tembloroso. Cuando discutía—o también cuando hablaba—con él, nunca era de esa forma. Parecía tan protectora de sí misma cada vez que él estaba cerca, como si tuviera miedo que él la lastimara en cualquiera momento; siempre parecía estar siempre con las defensas arriba, siempre lista para replicar.

_Pero no esta vez_.

Algo andaba mal. Lo podía sentir, pero no podía llegar a preocuparse en eso, no podía llegar a involucrarse en los problemas personales de ella. Le había preguntado sobre eso, pero no porque se preocupara—era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ella podía hacer todo lo que quisiese con su vida—ella no le pertenecía en ninguna forma. Sasuke siempre había creído que no necesitaba que ella le perteneciera, en primer lugar.

Hasta que vio el abrigo en el que estaba envuelta.

Celos combinado con enojo instantáneamente pulsaron a través de sus venas, nublando su mente, su juicio; nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero no era estúpido—sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. También sabía que era inusual, fuera de carácter y total y absolutamente _molesto_, ya que no tenía ningún control sobre su vida, sobre sus acciones; estaba siendo un hipócrita al no estar de acuerdo con ella teniendo alguien más cuando él había tenido numerosas mujeres desde que se habían casado.

—¿Qué es esto? —estuvo frente a ella en menos de un segundo, agarrándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él. Ella ahogó un grito y se tropezó con la fuerza de su acción; nunca en un millón de años, pensó ella que él reaccionaría de esa forma a algo que hubiese hecho. Siempre era tan indiferente con ella, que nunca hubiera pensado que siquiera la _notaría_, que siquiera la reconociera como un ser humano, y no como algún tipo de… planta, animal, o incluso un simple objeto.

Su agarre en su brazo era dolorosamente fuerte, y, sin importar lo mucho que trató de no mencionarlo, al final, no lo resistió más. —Sasuke, me estás lastimando… —odió lo débil que su voz sonó y odió que él lo hubiera escuchado, pero, mientras sus siguientes palabras no sostuvieron ningún reconocimiento de que ella hubiese hablado, se dio cuenta que quizás a él no le hubiera importado lo suficiente para notarlo.

—¿De quién es el abrigo? —. Tenerla saliendo con otro detrás a sus espaldas era una cosa. Tenerla mostrándolo tan abiertamente era otra cosa. —Escucha Sakura, y escucha bien —gruñó, sus orbes negros perforando a través de los jades de ella. —_No me importa_ cuántos hombres tengas detrás a mis espaldas —. No supo porqué sintió como un mentiroso. —Pero no quiero que _todo el mundo_ se entere.

Él era la segunda persona en ese día de quien sus palabras la lastimaron más de lo alguna vez creyó posible; pensó en contestarle, en gritarle y empujarlo, pero no encontraba la fuerza para hacer eso. Se comenzó a sentir débil cada segundo—sintió como si no pudiese siquiera levantarse por sí sola, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. La última cosa que recordó antes de colapsar en sus brazos fue a él llamar su nombre.

La oscuridad la envolvió demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta del tono desesperado que la voz de Sasuke cargaba.

* * *

><p><em>Algo corto, pero lo subí algo rápido. Y agradezco a todas ustedes que han comentado, también pienso que aquí se van descubriendo un poco más de cosas sobre la historia, no? <em>

_Bueno, se quedó en algo así como un cliffhanger. Tranquilas, ya verán que en el futuro esperar valdrá la pena. Y lo sé porque, bueno, ya leí esta magnífica historia n.n_

_Y bueno, sí, Sasuke ha dormido con otra mujeres anteriormente durante el matrimonio. No significa nada para él, pero bueno... lo ha hecho. Sé que posiblemente eso las enoje pero ni siquiera a la autora le gusta. Era necesario para que la trama funcione como ella ya lo planeó._

_Si veo que va aumentando de RR's, supongo que subiré más rápido de lo normal._

_Eso creo. No puedo prometer nada. _

_Revisen mis otras traducciones: Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts y Bad Behavior. _

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas esperaban:

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes?

.

**¡Cookies no justu! **

.

¡Por favor dejen RR's! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	4. Inesperada Fuente de Consuelo

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Cuatro  
><strong>__Inesperada Fuente de Consuelo_

* * *

><p>Supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que ella apartó sus ojos de los de él y dudó en responder—ella nunca hacía eso, las peleas eran algo que parecía llegarle inmediatamente, como si hubiese estado pensando sobre sus siguientes palabras por un largo tiempo, y esos ojos jades siempre fulminándolo en esas situaciones, siempre perforándolo. Pero aun así, nada lo preparó para esto.<p>

La vio alzar su mano para frotarse la frente, el movimiento lento y débil, como si su brazo pesara mucho más de lo que debiera; se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies, y resistió la necesidad de agarrarla y estabilizarla, forzarla a verlo y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Luchó contra la oleada de preocupación que lo golpeó por tanto tiempo como pudo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que era estúpido, que ella estaba bien, y que no debía preocuparse en primer lugar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como ella colapsó en sus brazos, eso se convirtió en una tarea difícil para él.

La llamó de una manera casi desesperada y, a pesar de que eso era totalmente fuera de carácter para él, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, o de siquiera prestar la suficiente atención para que permaneciera por más de dos segundos en su mente. _Entró en pánico—_no había necesidad de negarlo. Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Era como la escena de la película más horrible desarrollándose delante de sus ojos: ella, inconsciente, débil, vulnerable.

—¡Sakura! —llamó mientras se arrodilló, todavía sosteniéndola fuertemente contra él. La sacudió ligeramente y la llamó por su nombre nuevamente, esperando con todas sus fuerzas a que abriera los ojos, que le gritara por estar tan cerca de ella, que se levantara y le lanzara una de sus mejores miradas fulminantes, que hiciera cualquier cosa que le demostrara que estaba bien. Por un momento, deseó que eso fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero la realidad llegó en picada contra él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rogar por despertarse de ella.

_Eso realmente estaba ocurriendo_. Ella estaba ahí, en sus brazos, inconsciente, y él estaba ahí, sosteniéndola, sin saber qué hacer, pero consciente de que necesitaba hacer algo. No podía decir simplemente que no le preocupaba—esto era serio, no podía estar jugando. Ella _lo necesitaba_ en ese momento—ella necesitaba sentirse a salvo, segura, protegida; necesitaba que él se preocupara por ella, que la cuidara, que se asegurara de que estuviera perfectamente bien. Lo necesitaba a _él_, punto.

¿Por qué era que él sabía todo eso? ¿Y por qué de repente se sintió más que listo para darle todo lo que tenía e incluso más?

No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y probablemente nunca la sabría.

Su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y frágil de lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez—sintió como si cualquier movimiento, por pequeño y tierno que fuera, la lastimaría, la rompería. Debajo de ese abrigo que lo hizo reaccionar tan mal, su ropa estaba empapada, aferrándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; sus manos estaban frías, su rostro estaba pálido, y sus mechones rosas estaban mojados.

No se veía bien—a él no le gustó esto.

Era obvio que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia. Ahora, la pregunta era, _¿por qué?_ Ella tenía un coche y sabía que a ella le gustaba usarlo—nunca la había visto irse de la casa sin las llaves del coche. Cada vez que se iba, también lo estaba su coche.

Y quizás había querido caminar, ¿pero por qué en la lluvia? ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de las oscuras nubes que se estaban acumulando en el cielo? ¿acaso no… acaso no le había _importado_? Todo tipo de preguntas fueron corriendo por su mente a una increíble velocidad, confundiéndolo, haciéndolo casi desesperarse por respuestas, pero todas ellas se fueron calmando tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron en su pequeña forma una vez más. No tenía tiempo para eso.

_Su principal preocupación era ella_.

~•~

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la realidad, no podía exactamente ordenar todo lo que había ocurrido. Su mente estaba borrosa, habían partes faltantes de su memoria, y su cabeza dolía como el infierno, pero de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos se sentían demasiado pesados para que intentara siquiera abrirlos, y su cuerpo se sentía como si ya no estuviera en su control. No sabía en dónde estaba, o cómo es que había llegado ahí—con cada pensamiento, su cabeza parecía estallar aún más de dolor, y, casi enseguida, se rindió por tratar de encontrar respuestas.

Pero no tenía frío, y ya no se sentía terrible. De hecho, se sentía cómoda, a gusto. Estaba recostada en algo suave y cómodo; su cuerpo estaba envuelto con algún tipo de material que conocía bastante bien, pero no podía poner su dedo en qué era; en cualquier caso, era suave y fresco, pero muy cálido. Se sentía maravilloso—de alguna forma, la tranquilizaba.

Había algo de ese lugar en el que estaba que le daba un sentimiento de seguridad, de protección. Por alguna razón u otra, sintió como si nada malo pudiese pasar ahí—sintió como si nada pudiese alcanzarla ahí, mucho menos lastimarla. Y le gustó tanto, que sólo pudo esperar nunca abandonar eso—lo que sea que fuese.

Mientras lentamente recobraba el conocimiento, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en ese lugar. Había voces a su alrededor, personas hablando de algo que no tuvo la capacidad de escuchar. Sólo atrapó pedazos y partes de la conversación, no siendo suficiente para que entendiera qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero siendo más que suficiente para despertar su curiosidad.

—… ella… mejorara…?

—Ella… esposa está… es sólo… resfriado… descanso apropiado… medicamentos… serán…

Unas cuantas palabras más fueron intercambiadas entre las dos personas, palabras que no pudo entender, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por escucharlas. Escuchó pasos, y luego nada—el silencio la envolvió de una forma que le hacía preguntarse sí estaba sola, o si se había quedado dormida una vez más. Fue un momento después—y no tuvo idea de qué tanto eso significaba—que estuvo consciente de su alrededor nuevamente.

Sus oídos escucharon el mismo suave click, seguido de silenciosos pasos y, agradecidamente, esta vez encontró el poder para abrir los ojos. Estaba desorientada al principio, ya que no reconocía sus alrededores, pero, tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron en él, todo le llegó en picada. Recordó la pelea con su padre, la forma en que había salido de la casa, la forma en que había chocado con Naruto. Recordó como él había logrado, una vez más, hacerla sentir mejor; recordó cómo ella había saltado al coche y regresado a casa.

Recordó cómo Sasuke le había gritado. Y luego todo se volvió negro.

Mirando alrededor, trató lo mejor que pudo para encontrar algo familiar, algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de dónde estaba, pero, muy pronto, se rindió. Sus ojos recayeron en él, y abrió su boca para hablar, sabiendo que, si había alguien que podía responder todas sus preguntas, era él. —¿Dónde estoy? —. Su voz sonaba ronca y débil, como si hubiese estado durmiendo por una semana y no hubiese comido nada por el momento.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, aunque definitivamente fue la menos esperada. —En mi habitación —dijo calmadamente, su voz carente de sentimiento alguno.

_'¿Qué?'_ pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo, _'¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en su habitación?'_. Definitivamente, no sabía cómo es que había llegado, o qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero, ahora que lo pensaba—y ahora que lo sabía—si se concentraba lo suficiente, probablemente podría haber notado de quién era esa habitación. Era exactamente como la había imaginado: oscura, simple, pero sofisticada, ordenada, y… tan igual a él.

Una parte de ella amó la ventana que iba del piso al techo más que cualquier otra cosa. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, amó la cama—ancha y cómoda, con sábanas azul oscuro de satín que rozaban contra la suavidad de su piel cada vez que se movía un po—esperen un minuto. _¿La suavidad de su piel?_ Sin duda alguna, recordó tener ropa puesta.

Ahogando un grito, se posicionó para sentarse, sus manos inmediatamente aferrando las sábanas contra su casi desnudo pecho. —¿Qué me hiciste, pervertido? —gritó, repentinamente sintiéndose más que lista para patear su trasero. Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, ya podía sentir los efectos de su repentino movimiento y el tono en el que había hablado—su visión se nubló, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo, y le tomó mucha voluntad el sólo hecho de sentarse derecha.

Aunque él había encontrado su reacción divertida—y no había manera de negarlo, sin importar qué—la mente de Sasuke pareció concentrarse más en su bienestar que en alguna otra cosa. —Fácil —murmuró mientras rápidamente se acercaba y tomaba asiento en la cama, sus manos inmediatamente sosteniéndola y estabilizándola. —Te desmayaste —explicó. —Y tu ropa estaba mojada. Te las tenía que quitar —su voz era silenciosa y suave, sonando como si le estuviera asegurando que no le había hecho nada.

Obviamente, ella sabía que no lo había hecho. Su reacción había sido solo… el resultado de su somnolienta mente, probablemente.

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la cabecera, su cerebro trabajando para ordenar todo esto. Se había preocupado por cuidarle—de todas las personas que posiblemente pudieron haberlo hecho, fue él quien lo hizo. Nadie—y cuando digo _nadie_, quiero decir _absolutamente nadie—_se había preocupado por ella de tal forma. Seguro, había estado su hermano, quien siempre la había cuidado cuando estaba enferma o simplemente no se sentía bien, pero esto era diferente.

Ella era feliz en ese entonces. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía emocionalmente más exhausta que nada. En ese entonces ella supo que tenía algunas personas que se preocupaban por ella. Su padre la odiaba, su madre definitivamente no se preocupaba por ella en lo más mínimo; no tenía amigos—eso, si excluyen a Naruto—y su esposo probablemente ni siquiera sabía que existía.

O eso había creído. No hay necesidad de decirles que ella no había esperado que él hiciese eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera esperado que él la llevara al hospital, o llamara a algunas de las sirvientas o algo; nunca hubiese pensado que la cuidaría por sí mismo.

Pero fue él quien la cargó hasta el segundo piso, fue él quien prestó atención a tal—_aparentemente—_detalle insignificante, como su ropa mojada, fue él quien se la quitó, fue él quien llamó al doctor—porque se dio cuenta de a quién le pertenecía la segunda voz—y fue él quien estaba ahí en ese instante.

_Él estaba ahí en ese momento_.

Y pensar que hizo todo eso después de que le había gritado, después de que había dejado muy claro—una vez más—que ella no le importaba. ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? ¿Por qué haría todo eso, si a él en verdad no le interesara?

'_Porque eres su esposa,'_ una parte de ella se lo recordó. _'Imagina cómo se hubiera visto si él te hubiese dejado enfermar'_. Lo más probable, su parte racional estaba en lo correcto: ¿Qué otra razón pudo haber tenido? Ninguna, creyó. No era como que alguna vez a él le hubiese importado algo más que su imagen, su trabajo, su compañía. Tan lejos como a él le preocupase algo, el resto podría irse al demonio. Todo lo demás, incluyéndose a sí misma.

Pero eso era otra cosa. Había aprendido, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, a dejar de pensar sobre ese tipo de cosas, a dejar de buscar una razón, una explicación para todo lo que él hacía. No lo podía entender, sólo conseguía, de una forma u otra, lastimarla más, y, aún más cierto, no era de su incumbencia. Esta vez, el punto era, la había cuidado—las razones no importaban.

—Gracias —susurró, abriendo sus ojos y mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cómo su única respuesta, no gustándole todas las cosas que vio en sus ojos. Dolor, tristeza, confusión, cansancio… era demasiado, incluso para él. Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a verla enojada, furiosa y, la mayoría del tiempo, fría e indiferente, que le parecía tan extraño verla… así.

Y no era un buen tipo de extrañes. No, ciertamente, no lo era. Por alguna razón, lo aterrorizaba. Lo hacía querer hacer algo sobre eso, le hacía querer abrazarla contra su pecho y limpiar todas esas emociones de sus ojos. Lo hacía querer, por primera vez en todos los tiempos, hacerla feliz.

_Hacerla feliz_. ¿Qué significaba eso siquiera? No sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que, a pesar de que era la cosa más rara del mundo, tan fuera de carácter y tan, _tan_ molesto, no podía llegar a preocuparse sobre eso, no podía llegar a prestarle suficiente atención, a examinarlo. No, simplemente quería prestarle atención _a ella_, asegurarse de que estuviese bien, hacerla darse cuenta que se preocupaban por ella; el resto podría esperar. Su fría fachada, su actitud cotidiana, su comportamiento normal—_todo_ lo demás podría esperar, _esperaría_.

La pelirrosa estaba, una vez más, sorprendida de sus palabras, y lo miró extrañamente, no sabiendo cómo esta pregunta se mezclaría con su personalidad, o cómo responderla. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que estaba soñando, porque esa persona que estaba parada frente a ella no podía ser su esposo. Definitivamente, no podía, decidió, negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, sus palabras atraparon su atención antes de que pudiese pellizcarse el brazo en espera de despertar.

—¿Qué te pasó? —no se dio cuenta de inmediato de qué estaba hablando él; fue sólo cuando sintió su mano rozar tiernamente contra su—probablemente lastimada, para ahora—mejilla, que se dio cuenta qué es lo que quiso saber.

Y, por mucho que le hubiese gustado ser capaz de decir que nada había pasado, que no era su problema y que no debería importarle, en primer lugar, pronto encontró que eso era simplemente imposible. Sus recuerdos la golpearon con una tonelada de ladrillos, haciéndosele casi imposible mantener las lágrimas al margen.

—Mi papá… —susurró, su voz suave y temblorosa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron. —¿Satoru? —dijo incrédulamente_. '¿Qué clase de padre haría algo como eso?'_ Un extraño sentimiento se acurrucó en el fondo de su estómago, uno que nunca antes había sentido, pero uno que rápidamente pudo reconocer, de todas formas: _Protección_. Por qué Satoru la había golpeado estaba por encima de él, pero sus razones no importaban tanto como su acción—¿Quién demonios se creía que era, qué derecho creía tener para hacer lo que hizo? No importaba que fuese su padre—nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, tenía el derecho de tocarla, de lastimarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera pedir más detalles, ella se rompió a llorar, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolo; esto era muy abrumador, demasiado para que ella soportara. —¡Estoy harta de esto…! —susurró mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos, pasando por alto la forma en que su cuerpo inconscientemente se acercaba hacia él. —Estoy harta y cansada de todo…

No supo qué hacer—realmente no supo. Nunca nadie se había derrumbado frente a él de esa forma, mucho menos Sakura; la pelirrosa siempre había parecido tan fuerte, como si nunca nada la pudiese afectar, como si nunca nada pudiese tomar suficiente de su atención. Y quizás sólo era así cuando él estaba cerca, pero realmente no importaba—esa era la única personalidad que había llegado a conocer. Sin necesidad de decirlo, nunca había pensado que se encontraría en una situación como esa.

Pero su cuerpo pareció saber exactamente lo que su cerebro no, y sus brazos actuaron casi por voluntad propia mientras lentamente, dudosamente, se envolvían alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, acercándola hacia él.

Ella ahogó un grito a través de sus lágrimas, no habiéndose esperado algo así de él, pero no dijo nada—su necesidad de consuelo, de protección era más grande que nada, y decidió que, sólo por un momento, podía bajar sus defensas cerca de él. Sus manos apretaron su camiseta y se acercó aún más a él, acomodando su rostro en la comisura de su cuello.

Envuelta en sus brazos, parecía mucho más pequeña y frágil que antes, y la necesidad de protegerla creció, haciendo su abrazo más firme. Lentamente, corrió una mano de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda desnuda, y plantó suaves besos en su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla, de calmarla. Las palabras no eran necesarias—él sabía eso y, por la forma en que ella se aferraba a él, parecía que estaba en lo cierto.

Odiaba verla llorar, notó. Era como si estuviese sintiendo su dolor, como si… lo que sea que hubiese pasado hubiese tenido el mismo efecto en él como lo tuvo en ella. La dejaba tan vulnerable; la hacía bajar la guardia frente a él. Y no le gustaba eso—en una forma, sabía que no lo merecía. Después de todo, todo lo que había estado haciendo era lastimarla—siempre la había tratado con el mismo interés con el que trataría a un perro. Nunca le había preguntado lo que le pasaba cuando parecía triste, nunca le había dicho nada que no fuese para lastimarla; ni siquiera se había molestado en decir '_hola_'.

En otras palabras, había sido el peor esposo que probablemente existió. Y, si bien mucha gente podía culpar a su padre—porque él había sido quien arregló ese matrimonio—Sasuke supo que él no podía. Porque ella había tratado de que funcionara. Ella no quiso el matrimonio tampoco—era obvio que había destruido cualquiera plan que ella hubiese tenido—pero ella, a diferencia de él, había tratado de hacerlo bien, de obtener lo mejor de eso.

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había molestado en prestarle atención a sus esfuerzos y, cuando lo hacía, sus palabras sólo servían para lastimarla—al final, eran sus palabras las que la hicieron rendirse, que la hicieron actuar como lo hacía ahora. Todos ustedes estarán preguntándose exactamente por qué la había rechazado. Bueno, incluso ahora, no tenía idea porqué—nunca había tenido una razón, en primer lugar. Ella era hermosa e inteligente y dulce y tan, _tan_ diferente de él, y aún así, posiblemente todo lo que podría querer en una mujer. Y era tan frustrante que la hubiese conocido bajo esas circunstancias, que su relación hubiese comenzado de la forma en que lo hizo. Era tan frustrante que hubiera actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, que la hubiera lastimado hasta ese nivel.

Pero, más que nada—y demasiado pronto—era frustrante que sus pensamientos y sentimientos ya no tuvieran sentido. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a pensar así? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a arrepentirse de ciertas cosas? ¿Desde cuándo aceptó ser cruel con ella? _'Esto no está bien'_, se dijo así mismo.

Estando tan cerca de ella estaba probablemente arruinando todo. Pero, tan pronto como comenzó a alejarse, ella se pegó aun más a él. —No te vayas —. Su susurro fue todo lo que necesitó para romper su decisión. —Por favor…

Ella sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que estaba tan, _tan _mal. Sabía que se arrepentiría. Pero no podía importarle menos. A esas alturas, su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón, su _todo_ no quería nada más que la protección y el consuelo que le ofrecía con el simple hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos. De alguna manera, esos minutos valían el dolor que seguro sentiría luego—valían incluso más que eso.

Sasuke pudo haber jurado que nunca antes había tenido tantas emociones conflictivas—de hecho, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo como eso. Una parte de él quería irse y mantenerse repitiendo una y otra vez de nuevo que ella lo estaba confundiendo, que ella estaba arruinando todo y que definitivamente no valía la pena—no valía como para sacrificar la fachada que él tenía, no valía como para estar tan confundido, no valía _nada_. Otra parte de él—una parte que lentamente estaba ganando sobre la otra—le decía que se quedara con ella, que la consolara, que la protegiera, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Le decía que no la dejara así—le decía que hiciera, por una vez, lo que le pedía.

De alguna manera, no fue una sorpresa cuando esa parte ganó. Porque ni siquiera él la pudo haber dejado sola en esa situación—o quizás era sólo _él _quien simplemente… _no podía_.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Sasuke no pensó. Sólo actúo.

Con un suspiro, se movió un poco para que así estuviera acostado en la cama, nunca soltándola en el proceso; su reacción fue inmediata—su cuerpo se acurrucó contra él, su rostro se alojó en la comisura de su cuello, mientras que uno de sus brazos venían a envolver su cintura.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —le preguntó, sus labios rozando su frente, en un esfuerzo por reducir la confusión que sentía. Algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que era porque esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor si le contaba lo que había ocurrido; también lo hacía estar consciente de que, en ese instante, era muy capaz de ir ahí y golpear a Satoru hasta noquearlo, incluso aunque no supiera lo que había ocurrido. Ignoró la primera, pero no la segunda.

Su única respuesta fue una ligera negación con la cabeza, indicando que no obtendría respuestas—no de ella, no tan rápido. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante normal que no quisiera contarle lo que había ocurrido—lo que sea que fuera, era obvio que la lastimaba siquiera pensar en eso. Hablar lo llevaría hasta un nivel completamente diferente.

Y, aunque sabía que no estaba nada bien en esa situación, Sasuke no pudo evitar—por alguna razón u otra—sentirse un poco mejor ante la comprensión de que ella tenía otra razón por la cual decidió no hablar. No se negó a hablar porque él era quien era y porque la había tratado como mierda siempre desde el primer día que la conoció—no, se negó a hablar porque simplemente le dolía demasiado.

No tenía sentido, lo sabía. Había apenas descubierto que verla lastimada no era bueno para él, para su cordura, y aun así, parecía que lo hacía sentir mejor, de alguna forma.

Sin importar qué, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que no le hubiera hablado porque lo odiaba mil veces más que sí él hubiera querido verla llorar, verla lastimada de esa forma. Obviamente, todo eso ocurrió sin que supiera la razón del por qué sentía, pensaba y hacía todas esas… _cosas estúpidas_.

Pero mientras otro sollozo salía de su garganta, se dio cuenta que en verdad no podría importarle menos eso. Tendría tiempo para pensar sobre eso luego porque, justo como en la mañana de ese día—justo como, incluso aunque él no se diera cuenta, siempre había sido—ella era su principal prioridad, era la única que necesitaba toda su atención.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus lágrimas amainaron ligeramente, sus sollozos volviéndose en el ocasional suspiro y gimoteo; continuó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sus dedos corriendo a través de su cabello, jugando con sus mechones rosas, incluso cuando el cansancio y todo lo que había ocurrido ese día finalmente la alcanzaron.

Por primera vez en todos esos años, la mantuvo muy cerca mientras ella dormía. La envolvió con sus brazos. La observó. Le permitió acurrucarse aun más cerca de él. Era capaz de jugar con su cabello, de acariciar su mejilla. Y la simple forma en que su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al de él, la simple calidez que le daba, lo hacían querer nunca dejarla ir.

Pudo haber jurado que tenerla de esa forma era el mejor sentimiento en el mundo.

~•~

Cuando se despertó, él ya no estaba ahí. Su calidez, junto con su protección y el consuelo que le había ofrecido, había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba su aroma, persistiendo en las almohadas y a su alrededor. Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos y observó su entorno, adorando la forma en que su vista ya no se nublaba cada vez que hacía algún movimiento. Había tenido razón anteriormente—llorar realmente le ayudaba. A pesar de que ya no estaba segura en ese momento, en esa situación en particular, si había sido el hecho que había llorado y hubiera tenido un efecto positivo en ella, o su presencia.

Ella creía, sin embargo, que habían sido las dos combinadas.

Un pequeño y silencioso bostezo escapó de sus labios y se giró de lado, estirándose ligeramente, antes de presionar su rostro en la almohada y juntar las sábanas alrededor de ella. Dios, cómo deseaba despertar en esa cama cada día. No importaba que él no estuviera ahí—el simple hecho de que él _hubiera estado _ahí era suficiente para ella.

Tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas y no tenía duda alguna de que sus acciones la habían confundido hasta un punto considerable, pero no se molestó en tratar de encontrar respuestas—sabía que no las encontraría. Y, de verdad, a esas alturas, ni siquiera las necesitaba. _Nunca más_. Porque, a esas alturas, estaba más que contenta de poder haber vivido dicha experiencia.

Sakura brevemente se preguntó si lo que había visto unas horas atrás había sido alguna especie de espíritu que se había posesionado de él, pero se deshizo del pensamiento. Lo que sea que hubiera sido, había sido grandioso.

Revivirlo sería pedir mucho—lo sabía—y no lo haría. Lo quería, sí, pero no lo haría.

Sasuke era una persona fría y sabía que lo que él había hecho al cuidarla era totalmente fuera de su comportamiento habitual. También sabía que él lo sabía y que probablemente no quería que se repitiera de nuevo, que actuaría como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, en primer lugar. Era extraño, sentir que lo conocía tan bien, estar segura, de alguna forma, de cuáles serían sus siguientes acciones, pero no le prestó mucha atención al asunto. Después de todo, haber vivido con él por tanto tiempo, estaba destinado a tener algún efecto en ella, en ellos, en esta… _cosa_ entre ellos dos.

Con un suspiro, lentamente se acomodó hasta estar sentada, no fallando en notar que las sábanas se deslizaban de su cuerpo—estaba consciente que no estaba cubierta con ellas cuando comenzó a llorar, cuando él la abrazó y la acostó hasta apegarla a su cuerpo. Al mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos recayeron en el material familiar que colgaba sobre el brazo de una silla cercana. Era una pequeña bata, hecha de seda rosa—definitivamente, no era de Sasuke.

A pesar de estar sorprendida y confundida, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se esparció en su rostro. El hecho de que él se hubiera preocupado por ella y que la hubiera consolado era una cosa; el hecho de que él hubiera pensado _y_ se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para ir a su habitación y traerle algo con qué vestirse era otra. Saliendo de la cama, ignoró su estado de—digamos _casi—_desnudez, y caminó suavemente hacia la silla. El material se sentía suave y fresco contra su piel mientras se ponía la bata, luego silenciosamente cruzó la habitación con el fin de llegar a la puerta. No estaba segura si él todavía seguía en casa o no, pero pensó que debería—era Sábado, después de todo.

Resultó estar en lo cierto unos momentos después. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo vio en la sala, parado de espaldas hacia ella. Él debió haber sentido su presencia, porque se giró casi inmediatamente, sus ojos fríos y su fachada en su lugar, una vez más.

Sakura no entendió, al principio, por qué le dirigía esa fría mirada—su mente no podía procesar el que ese hombre fuera el mismo de hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás—pero, tan pronto como ella vio el abrigo en sus manos, comprendió todo.

—¿Estabas tan triste que te fuiste a dormir con otro?

* * *

><p>Ugh. Estaba editando los capítulos y todos los exporté. Pero quién sabe cómo, el cinco apareció como cuatro y luego no lo encontré entre mis documentos y tuve que volver a traducirlo. Ugh. Estoy molesta con esta cosa de porquería.<p>

Pero bueno, aquí está ya bien hecho y así.

.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasuke-_kun calientitos_? Se acaban muy rápido. Yup, yup.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	5. Idiota Impulsivo

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Cinco**  
>Idiota Impulsivo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Resultó estar en lo cierto unos momentos después. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, lo vio en la sala, parado de espaldas hacia ella. Él debió haber sentido su presencia, porque se giró casi inmediatamente, sus ojos fríos y su fachada en su lugar, una vez más.<em>

_Sakura no entendió, al principio, por qué le dirigía esa fría mirada—su mente no podía procesar el que ese hombre fuera el mismo de hacía tan sólo unas horas atrás—pero, tan pronto como ella vio el abrigo en sus manos, comprendió todo._

_—¿Estabas tan triste que te fuiste a dormir con otro?_

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, su mente estuvo inmediatamente inundada con sorpresa, y pudo haber jurado que paró de trabajar por un momento. ¿Cómo le podía hacer semejante pregunta cuando la había consolado justo por eso? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que _pensara_ algo como eso? ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió que ella sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?

Este no era el hombre de hacía unas horas atrás. No, definitivamente, no lo era. Ese hombre había sido reemplazado por un frío, indiferente y egoísta idiota, quién saltaba a conclusiones sin siquiera detenerse por un momento a pensar en ellas; había sido reemplazado por el mismo hombre con quién se había casado años atrás.

Sakura negó en disgusto, sus ojos jade perforando a través de él. —No entenderías lo que pasó, imbécil. ¿Cómo es qu… —. Y luego se detuvo, cuando una idea se formaba lentamente en su mente. ¿Por qué debería de darle explicaciones? ¿Por qué debería decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué, cuando a él obviamente le importaba una mierda eso, ella?

—¿Y qué si eso pasó? —preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, una maliciosa sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. —Ambos sabemos que no soy tuya—que nunca he sido tuya. Que nunca _seré_ tuya. No tienes ningún derecho de decirme qué hacer —. Se detuvo por un momento, bajando el resto de las escaleras. —Además —continuó, rodando los ojos. —Para este momento, no creo que sea capaz de siquiera salir de la casa sabiendo con cuántas mujeres me has engañado. La mitad de la ciudad, quizás.

Él negó con la cabeza, molesto. —Eso es diferente —dijo —Yo soy…

—Un hombre —dijo, completando la frase. —Debería haber sabido que usarías ese truco contra mí —. Sonrío, negando con la cabeza, y comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia él, se detuvo justo a unos cuantos centímetros de él. —Pero algunas veces me preguntó… —hizo una pausa por un momento. —¿Eres un hombre? Porque eso es algo que nunca he visto.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que su cerebro tuvo problemas para procesar sus acciones. En un segundo estaba frente a él, sintiéndose absolutamente orgullosa con la forma en que sus palabras habían logrado que el shock y sorpresa inundara en sus oscuros ojos, y en el siguiente ella estaba sobre su espalda, en el sillón, con él encima de ella.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, más para sí misma, no comprendiendo al principio, qué estaba ocurriendo. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—¿Nunca lo has visto? —preguntó mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y las ponía sobre su cabeza, su firme agarre haciéndo imposible moverse a ella. —¡No importa! ¡Lo verás ahora! —. Al principio, no entendió qué es lo que él trataba de decir con eso, pero, tan pronto como él abrió su bata, todo la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—¿Qué…? —trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida cuando él aplastó sus labios con los de ella, soltando sus manos para que así las suyas pudiesen vagar por su cuerpo. —Sas…uke – detente… demonios, ¡Detente! —trató de hablar entre los fuertes besos, tratando de alejarlo de ella, tratando de hacer lo que sea para que él se detuviera. Sus manos empujaban desesperadamente su pecho, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él, pero ninguna de sus acciones parecían afectarlo; su boca todavía se movía salvajemente contra la de ella, y una de sus manos estaba ahora agarrando fuertemente su muslo.

—Sasuke, por favor… —suplicó, sabiendo ahora que, si algo lo podía detener, eran las palabras.

Y había estado en lo cierto. Afortunadamente, lo estuvo. Al escucharla, todo su cuerpo se tensó, e inmediatamente se detuvo – moviéndose, pensando, respirando._ ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?_ Alejándose, trató de ignorar los sentimientos que despertaron dentro de él ante la vista de sus lágrimas, y movió su mano para que entonces ahora estuviesen agarrando su cabello fuertemente.

—Escucha, Sakura— comenzó, tratando lo mejor que pudo de recomponerse. —Y escucha bien, porque esta será la primera y última vez que escuches esto —. Él no supo porqué, pero en verdad odió la forma en que ella inmediatamente asintió, mirándolo con esos ojos aterrados. —A pesar de todo, yo _soy_ tu esposo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso. Sin importar lo mucho que te moleste siquiera pensar en eso, la realidad es que tengo control sobre ti. Puedo hacerte lo que sea—_lo que sea_ —enfatizó, jalando su cabello. —Así que no me provoques.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de quitarse de encima y pararse; abandonando la habitación silenciosamente, entró a su oficina y de un portazo cerró la puerta detrás de él. Apoyándose contra ella, golpeó su nuca contra la superficie de madera, mientras se frotaba el rostro con sus manos.

_¿Qué es lo que que había hecho?_

~•~

Ella no le había hablado en días. Demonios, ni siquiera lo había mirado. Y no era cómo que no pudiera entender por qué exactamente lo estaba evitando, pero había pasado casi una semana desde ese incidente, y se estaba muriendo porque las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Incluso aunque realmente nunca le había interesado su presencia, incluso aunque hubiese llegado a encontrar su comportamiento bastante… _molesto_, Sasuke no podía negar el hecho de que extrañaba _un poco _tener su mirada fulminándolo, siseándole, murmurando insultos dirigidos hacia él… extrañaba que ella lo notara.

Añoraba atraer su atención de nuevo, añoraba tener a la vieja Sakura de regreso.

Ella simplemente era demasiado callada, demasiado reservada… demasiado… bueno, simplemente no era ella misma. Y odiaba eso. Por alguna razón desconocida, lo hacía. Sabía que era su culpa—su culpa por reaccionar tan mal hacia el abrigo y hacia sus palabras.

Ella probablemente había estado confundida cuando, luego de una cuantas horas desde que él la había consolado, desde que la había tomado entre sus brazos mientras lloraba; él hubiera comenzado a gritar y a tirar acusaciones en su cara—acusaciones que, admitámoslo, no tenían ningún fundamento en absoluto. Sólo porque hubiese estado envuelta en un abrigo que obviamente no era de ella no significaba precisamente que hubiera estado con otro hombre—habían tantos posibles escenarios que le dolía la cabeza de siquiera pensar en todos ellos. Él sabía eso—lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Pero había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que sus sentimientos—sentimientos que, sabía, no debería existir—lo controlaran. _Era_ un idiota impulsivo, y no había porqué negarlo.

Ni siquiera había pensado mucho antes de hablar. De hecho, no había pensado para nada. Justo como tampoco había pensado antes de actuar. Sus palabras habían tenido el propósito de molestarlo, de enojarlo, y era tan frustrante darse cuenta que realmente había caído en su trampa. Por supuesto, ella seguramente no había pensado que él reaccionaría así. Después de todo, ni él mismo podía creer que hubiese reaccionado de esa forma—¿Cómo lo pudo haber pensado ella?

Era como si alguien más se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, como si algún tipo de espíritu maligno lo hubiera poseído, porque él difícilmente podía recordar lo que le había hecho. El enojo lo había cegado—literalmente. Sólo podía recordar—más claro que nada—el tono suplicante en su temblorosa voz mientras le rogaba porque se detuviese. Fue justo en ese momento, que se dio cuenta de qué exactamente estaba haciendo. Ese _'por favor'_ había sido la única cosa que lo regresó bruscamente a la realidad, que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ese _'por favor'_ había detenido todo.

Y sólo podía agradecerle a Dios—vamos, enserio—que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso. Porque no estaba seguro de que pudiese haber sido capaz de vivir en paz consigo mismo si hubiese llegado a hacerle eso a ella.

—_Señor_ —la voz de su secretaria sonó por el intercomunicador, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —_El Señor Hyuuga está aquí_ —. Con un suspiro y una rápida mirada al reloj que colgaba frente a él, Sasuke presionó el botón y rápidamente le dijo que lo dejara pasar. Él y el Sr. Hyuuga – _AKA_ Neji Hyuuga – habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo como podía recordar; sus familias se conocían y sus madres solían pasar un montón de tiempo juntas—si tuviera que adivinar, Sasuke podría decir que ambas todavía salían al menos una vez a la semana a _platicar_.

Neji se iba a casar en un mes con su prometida, TenTen, quien reciente y básicamente estaba pegada a él. Sasuke no sabía mucho de la chica ya que sólo había hablado con la chica una o dos veces, pero podía decir que ella no estaba _tan_ mal—que, en otras palabras, significaba que ella cumplía con sus estándares. Era un poco molesta, sí, pero una vez más, ¿Qué mujer _no lo era_? Se veía bien, con su cabello café y sus ojos chocolate, y era obvio que estaba de pies a cabeza enamorada del hombre con quien se iba a casar

_No como su esposa_. Pero una vez más, las situaciones eran verdaderamente diferentes. Ella parecía ser, sin embargo, tan molesta como—o incluso _más_ que—Sakura. Y esa curiosidad de ella, combinada con su amigable actitud sólo servía para molestarlo aún más.

—¿Puedo conocerla? —preguntó en algún punto de la conversación, cuando el nombre de Sakura había sido mencionado por alguna u otra razón. Ante esto, Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros, sin importarle en lo absoluto. —Dile que venga a cenar con nosotros —animó. —Y le preguntaré si quiere ser una de mis damas de honor.

_No joda_. ¿No se suponía que las damas de honor eran personas cercanas a la novia? Como, ustedes saben, hermanas, mejores amigas… entienden el punto. Pero TenTen ni siquiera conocía a Sakura, y Sasuke sinceramente dudaba que, en tres semanas o menos, ellas se hicieran mejores amigas o algo parecido. —Ni siquiera la _conoces _—dijo el Uchiha secamente. Además, por alguna razón, en verdad le disgustaba esa idea. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante egoísta, porque esta era la oportunidad de Sakura para, ya saben, hacer algunos amigos, pero una parte de él simplemente no quería que ella hiciera eso. No tenía idea porqué, pero eso era lo que sentía.

—Pero lo haré —su respuesta lo hizo preguntarse qué estaba planeando exactamente. —Además, es _mi_ boda, ¿Cierto? —agregó, sintiendo la hostilidad hacia su idea. TenTen no sabía mucho de la situación entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero sí sabía que la razón por la que se habían casado no era precisamente por amor, o eso le había contado Neji.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo sería si su padre—_su propio padre—_la obligara a casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. De verdad, no podía. Si estuviera en una situación como esa, probablemente escaparía de casa o algo así, pero de ninguna maldita forma sería capaz de soportar lo que Sakura sí. Fue por eso que quiso conocer a la pelirrosa desde el momento en que su prometido le había contado de ella. Porque, de alguna forma, la admiraba.

Dado que su prometido era un gran amigo de Sasuke, simplemente parecía normal querer conocer a Sakura; agreguen aquí que ella era una persona extremadamente—vamos, _enserio—_amigable, y ustedes fácilmente podrían comprender el porqué ella no tenía ninguna duda de que ambas se llevarían perfectamente bien. Y, si podía, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Hacer a la pelirrosa su dama de honor, eso es.

~•~

Sasuke suspiró en silencio mientras salía del vehículo y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Había sido otro día tedioso y, aunque deseaba simplemente ir a su habitación y tocar la almohada, supo que no podía. Después de todo, había prometido que cenaría con Neji y TenTen; y todavía no le había dicho nada a Sakura sobre eso. A pesar de que no quería que fuera con él, esperaba que, _de alguna manera_, esta reunión la hiciera sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba. Del estado en el que _él_, sin duda alguna, la había puesto.

Sabía que esto la enojaría_—_también sabía con exactitud qué debía hacer para persuadirla de ir con él, y estaba al tanto de que a ella no le agradaría ni un poco. La idea tampoco le parecía brillante, pero, de alguna forma, era algo bueno. Porque, al molestarla, al hacerla enojarse con él por una completa y diferente razón que la otra en la que no le había hablado a él por casi una semana, Sasuke estaba seguro de que la haría olvidarse_—_si tan sólo por un momento_—_sobre lo que él había hecho_—_o lo que había estado a punto de hacer_—_días atrás. Al menos, eso esperaba.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Estaba acurrucada en el sillón de la sala, cambiando los canales con flojera, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla plana de la pared. No pareció notarlo y, si lo había hecho, ciertamente se negaba a mostrarlo. Fue justo cuando él habló, que consiguió una reacción de ella_—_la primera en una semana.

—Sakura —dijo, esperando atraer su atención. —Quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar.

Ella bufó, un signo de que lo había escuchado, y giró su cabeza para observarlo con una expresión divertida. —Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —preguntó, a lo que él sólo enarcó una ceja. —_No_ voy a ir contigo a ningún lugar.

Suspiró, habiendo adivinado que su reacción sería algo parecido a esto. —Me temo que no te estoy dando ninguna opción —dijo secamente. —Yo – _nosotros _cenaremos con un amigo mío y su prometida. Fin de la historia.

—Hmm —murmuró, y, por un momento, creyó que eso era un sonido de acuerdo. —Su prometida. Dime, ¿tu amigo la trata de la misma forma en que tú lo haces conmigo? —. _No lo era._

No le tomó mucho tiempo notar la implicación escondida detrás de sus palabras. Rodando los ojos, se acercó a ella, apoyando sus manos en la parte trasera del sillón, a cada lado de sus hombros. —No —dijo, inclinándose para que así pudiera susurrarle en la oreja. —Ellos se van a casar porque se _aman _—le dijo, enfatizando la palabra '_amor_', y no falló en notar la forma en que ella trataba de reprimir un estremecimiento.

—Yo _no_… —trató de quejarse, pero la interrumpió antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad.

—Sí, sí lo harás —habló severamente. —Vendrás conmigo porque así lo digo. Porque soy tu esposo, ¿recuerdas? —susurró quedamente en su oreja, y ella apretó los ojos al cerrarlos, negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Sasuke… —dijo al rechinar los dientes, a lo que él sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, sí lo hago —le dijo, y ella se dio la vuelta para que lo pudiera mirar. —Créeme, _sí lo hago_ —. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras su mirada fulminante se intensificaba. —Ahora ve y vístete. Media hora es suficiente, ¿cierto? —. Ella no rompió el contacto visual mientras se paraba, forzosamente tirando la almohada que había tenido en sus brazos en el sillón, antes de pasar de él y subir las escaleras.

~•~

Algunas veces, era muy difícil para ella entenderlo. De hecho, no, olviden eso. _Siempre_ era difícil entenderlo_—_tan difícil que, la mayoría del tiempo, terminaba rindiéndose. Y no le gustaba rendirse. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer ella, cuando era básicamente imposible envolver su mente alrededor de algunas cosas que él hacía?

Tomen esto, por ejemplo. Después de todo lo que le hizo… después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, ¿Cómo era que podía obligarla a cenar con sus amigos? Su primer impulso había sido negarse y golpearlo; _todavía_ quería hacerlo. Pero sabía que no podía. Porque, de alguna forma, lo que él había hecho hacía unos días atrás la hicieron estar consciente de que él no era lo que parecía. Él _era _peligroso. Y no era como que ahora le tuviese miedo_—_no, no lo hacía. Pero ya no era tan ingenua. Antes, por alguna razón u otra, siempre se había sentido segura a su alrededor; a pesar de que él la había lastimado emocionalmente como nunca nadie lo había hecho, él nunca había hecho ningún movimiento para lastimarla físicamente. Debido a eso, solía sentirse protegida con él alrededor. Obviamente, eso había cambiado ahora.

No quería ir con él_—_realmente no quería. Pero, como él había dicho, no era como que tuviese elección. Suspirando, entró en su closet y sacó la prenda de ropa más cercana que pudo encontrar_—_un vestido negro de manga larga que caía de un hombro y le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Se lo puso junto con un par de medias largas y botas negras de tacón. No le tomó mucho tiempo cepillarse el cabello y ponerse maquillaje, nunca usaba mucho, en primer lugar.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Sasuke ya la estaba esperando, y el hijo de puta todavía se atrevía a sonreír arrogantemente, obviamente disfrutando el recién descubierto poder que tenía sobre ella. Mientras lo fulminaba con intensidad, sin embargo, un pensamiento la golpeó: sería la primera vez en todos los tiempos que tendría que saltar al mismo coche que él. Ni siquiera en el día de su boda ocurrió algo como eso_—_había sido su hermano Itachi quién la había llevado a su casa, ya que Sasuke aparentemente había tenido cosas de qué encargarse.

Bueno, ella sólo pudo esperar que ambos se las arreglaran para soportar estar en dicha proximidad_—__sin_ chocar contra un árbol, eso es.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Perdón? Yo sé. No tengo excusa por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero es que no encontraba este capítulo por ningún lado. Luego me acordé que lo había guardado en mi correo. *Sigh*-.-'

Por lo visto, todo está _intenso_. Al fin. Haha.

.

Lo más seguro es que el principio las haya desestabilizado. Como ya había dicho anteriormente, este fic esta lleno de drama. ¡Mucho! Así que, bueno, ya saben. Lo que seguramente se estarán preguntando: ¿Cómo es que están actuando tan normal luego de lo que Sasuke casi hace? Bueno, recordemos que ha pasado una semana y lo suficiente como para que ambos hubiesen pensado y así; Si el comportamiento de TenTen les parece extraño, no se preocupen. En los siguientes capítulos se explicara un poco mejor. Y obvio todo este arco de la boda de Neji y Tenten tiene un motivo. Así cómo el hecho de que Sakura sea su dama de honor.

.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver la ropa que usa Sakura, está en mi Profile. (:

O si alguien está interesada, revisen mi nueva traducción: **The Consequences of Meddling**

_._

¿Tomatazos? ¿Agradecimientos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Galletas?

No sean tímidas, ¡Pregunten! ^^

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? _Anímense, las primeras diez personas se llevan un sasupeluche con todo incluido. TODO. Haha._

¡Exijan su regalo! Yo se los daré para dejarlas contentas XD

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! (8_


	6. La Decisión de Ella

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Seis  
><strong>__La Decisión de Ella_

* * *

><p>Era raro, notó Sakura. Pero raro en una buena forma. Así que sólo… <em>extraño. <em>Sí, simplemente extraño.

No sabía si era por las circunstancias_—_porque Sasuke y su prometido estaban hablando de negocios, y ella no parecía particularmente interesada en eso_—_pero esta mujer_—_Tenten, como se había presentado anteriormente_—_estaba actuando como si la conociera de toda la vida. Se mantenía hablando y haciendo preguntas, y, sorprendentemente, realmente se veía interesada en lo que la pelirrosa tenía que decir. No era como que hablara mucho, el shock de cómo esta mujer estaba actuando todavía no se había registrado en su mente, pero sí respondía las preguntas_—_que grosero se vería si no lo hiciera_—_y era obvio que no las estaba preguntando nada más por cortesía.

Ella era amigable_—__en verdad_ amigable. Tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro y cálidos ojos chocolate; estaba vestida con un lindo vestido rojo que extrañamente hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y un par de botines que la hacían ver más alta de lo que en realidad era. Y _eso_ era básicamente todo lo que sabía de este ser que recientemente estaba actuando como su mejor amiga del alma.

Sakura por un momento se preguntó si ella era la razón del porqué Sasuke se había mostrado tan interesado en que ella fuera a cenar con ellos, pero rápidamente se deshizo del pensamiento. Quizás era parcialmente porque TenTen se lo había pedido, pero Sasuke seguro debió haber tenido otra mejor razón_—_después de todo, ¿Cuándo había ocurrido que él _siquiera_ escuchara lo que otros le preguntaran?

Ahora que pensaba en eso, la pelirrosa descubrió que incluso podía suponer_—_y en realidad estar muy segura de eso_—_qué razón era esa: quería demostrarle que todo lo que había dicho hacía unos días atrás era cierto. Él quería que se diera cuenta que tenía control sobre ella y que lo podía usar contra ella cada que se le pegara la gana.

_Idiota_. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso, de todos modos? No era cómo que él tuviera dudas de que ella hubiera comprendido_—_no después de lo aterrada que seguramente había parecido cuando él le dijo eso. Heh, él más que nada estaba jugando con ella, disfrutando el poder que tan obviamente tenía sobre ella al máximo.

—Entonces, estaba pensando —comenzó TenTen, su voz consiguiendo sacarla de sus pensamientos. —Necesito otra dama de honor, ¿sabes? —. Sakura hizo un pequeño sonido estando acuerdo, dejándole saber a la castaña que estaba escuchando. —Y me preguntaba si no querrías ser una —. Le tomó un rato procesar lo que había dicho. Cuando eso ocurrió finalmente, sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon y casi se atragantó con la comida.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que consiguió decir, ya que estaba completamente segura de que había escuchado mal. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó el vaso, llevándolo a sus labios y tomando un pequeño sorbo de él.

—Te pregunté si querías ser mi dama de honor —repitió TenTen, sonriendo, como si no hubiera ni siquiera notado el shock que su pregunta había causado en la chica frente a ella.

—Pero… ¡Pero si apenas me acabas de conocer! —soltó, el entrecejo fruncido todavía presente en su rostro.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la castaña rodó los ojos. —Dios, ustedes dos realmente están hechos el uno para el otro —dijo, haciendo un gesto de manos a Sakura y al Uchiha quien_—_sorprendentemente_—_decidió sentarse junto a ella. Sasuke la escuchó, y se giró para enviarle una mirada fulminante, pero, aparte de eso, no comentó nada. Su esposa, por otro lado, la observó como si realmente estuviera contemplando la idea de preguntarle a Neji si ella alguna vez había ido al psiquiatra o lo haría en un futuro no muy lejano. —Ya _sé_ que apenas te acabo de conocer —respondió, rodando los ojos de nuevo. —Sin embargo, no veo cómo eso es un problema —. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocado de su plato, ignorando_—__o_ no notando_—_la mirada de extrañeza que le estaba enviando la pelirrosa.

—Las damas de honor —comenzó Sakura, dejando escapar un gran suspiro, —Se supone que son un montón de personas cercanas a la novia: hermanas, mejores amigas… entiendes el punto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar lo tan_—_sorprendentemente_—_similar que era su forma pensar a la de él, pero inmediatamente borró la idea de su mente; no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

—Eh — TenTen hizo casi omiso, —Vivimos en tiempos modernos. Eres la esposa del mejor amigo de mi prometido, y me agradas —. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —No veo qué está mal en que seas mi dama de honor.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —Yo…

—Si no quieres, todo lo que necesitas hacer es decirme —dijo la castaña, interrumpiéndola.

De nuevo, trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir todo lo que quería.

—No es que no quiera…

—¡Entonces ya está arreglado! —exclamó, aplaudiendo ligeramente en deleite. Neji se giró a observarla con una mirada de diversión, arqueando una ceja ante su comportamiento infantil, a lo que ella simplemente se apoyó contra él ligeramente, su sonrisa acrecentándose aun más mientras una sonrisa petulante aparecía en el rostro de él.

Sasuke y Sakura también intercambiaron una mirada_—_una que claramente les decía que probablemente estaban pensando lo mismo a esas alturas_—_y, a pesar de que ciertamente no era nada cercano a la felicidad y amor que la pareja frente a ellos demostraba, _era_ algo, a pesar de todo. Para ellos, una mirada de comprensión como esa significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera posiblemente pudiera imaginar. _No_ es que alguien lo hubiera notado o estuviera particularmente interesado en eso.

—Ni siquiera conozco a nadie —declaró Sakura unos momentos después. —Sólo conozco a Sasuke y a ustedes dos. ¿Cómo…

—Eso puede ser fácilmente arreglado —la interrumpió, una vez más, rodando los ojos. —De hecho, si quieres te puedo llevar a conocer a las otras damas de honor en este momento.

¿Acaso tenía tantas ideas elocuentes así de seguido o sólo era hoy? Tenten parecía pensativa y Sakura supo desde el momento en que la vio que tampoco lograría completar su oración esta vez. —No estoy segura…

—¡De hecho, es una idea magnífica! ¡Vamos, yo te llevo! —. Por un momento, creyó que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, pareció que no. —Dame las llaves del auto —dijo, girándose hacia su prometido quien, en regreso, la miró con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

—No —dijo secamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Oh, vamos —suplicó, su voz tornándose quejumbrosa. —Sasuke te puede llevar a casa —dijo, apuntando en dirección del Uchiha malhumorado.

—No se trata de _mí_ no pudiendo regresar a casa —explicó, negando con la cabeza, aunque su postura se mantuvo igual de relajada. —Se trata de _ti_ no yéndote directo hacia un árbol.

—¡Pero _quiero_ que Sakura conozca a las chicas! —se quejó, haciendo un mohín, y Sakura no falló en notar el efecto que tenía en su prometido. Era como en una de esas películas melosas donde la chica hacía un mohín y hacía trabajar su magia en el novio, haciéndolo aceptar a todo lo que ella quisiese. —Prometo manejar con cuidado.

Pero _No_, siguió siendo su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque para ti _manejar con cuidado_ significa chocar contra un poste de luz, no un árbol.

A pesar de que esto se estaba tornando más y más divertido con cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura sintió la necesidad de detenerlos de alguna forma para que esto no se convirtiera en un pelea o algo así. Seguro, no era de su incumbencia en lo absoluto, pero, de una forma u otra, ella estaba involucrada. Era ella a quien TenTen quería llevar a… donde sea que tuviera en mente, y la última cosa que quería era que ellos dos se pelearan por su culpa.

—Yo puedo manejar —habló lenta y dudosamente, insegura de cómo sería recibido su ofrecimiento. Unos momentos después, era obvio que sus inseguridades habían sido en vano_—_la castaña sonrió abiertamente y asintió con emoción, enviándole una mirada a su prometido que básicamente decía a gritos: _'¿Vez? Te dije que esto iba a funcionar de alguna forma'_. Neji parecía dudoso en tomar una decisión, pero luego de unos momentos, asintió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y rebuscó antes de poner la llave sobre la mesa para que Sakura la agarrara.

—Si aprecias tu vida, no se la des a ella si – _cuando_ te la pida —. Su oración la hizo reír, pero no falló en notar que él realmente lo decía en serio, así que hizo una pequeña nota mental de tenerlo presente.

~•~

—No le hagas caso a lo que te dijo de mí —murmuró TenTen en algún punto del viaje, luego de haberle indicado a Sakura a dónde se tenía que dirigir. —No soy _tan_ mala para manejar —. Rodó los ojos. —Él sólo está exagerando como siempre.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Sakura, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Había estado tratando de hacer eso desde que la había conocido y podía decir orgullosamente que se había aguantado de hacer eso por bastante tiempo. Seguro, le hubiera gustado controlarse un poco más_—_de hecho, le hubiera gustado no haberle tenido que preguntar esto _nunca—_pero demasiado era simplemente demasiado. Necesitaba explicaciones, y las necesitaba tan pronto como fuese posible—es decir, _en ese instante_.

—Sí, seguro —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma? —desembuchó finalmente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Actuando de qué forma? —vno la respuesta de su derecha, y la pelirrosa resistió la necesidad de girar a verla.

—Como si me conocieras de siempre —sabía cómo había sonado eso, pero también sabía que no lo podía decir de otra forma; sólo podía esperar que TenTen no lo interpretara como si fuera grosera con ella. —Es decir… —comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente, tratando lo mejor que pudo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Eres como que… amigable… —se detuvo, frunciendo ligeramente, y añadiendo rápidamente después, —Y no es como que eso sea malo, pero es que simplemente es… no sé… _raro_.

TenTen alzó una ceja. —¿Te parece _raro_ que sea _amigable_? —preguntó, un tono de diversión impregnado en su voz.

—No —dijo Sakura, negando con la cabeza; hasta ahora, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al explicar lo que pensaba y sentía. —_Realmente _eres una persona amigable. Ya entendí eso —. Ella asintió. — Pero la forma en que has actuado—la forma en la que _sigues_ actuando conmigo es mucho más que eso. Estás actuando como si fueras mi mejor amiga… y eso no me enoja en lo absoluto —añadió rápidamente, no queriendo que tuviera una mala impresión. —Pero, ya sabes, no todos los días ocurre algo como esto. No cualquiera actúa de esta forma.

—Bueno, yo soy _mucho_ más especial —proclamó orgullosamente, sonriendo abiertamente. —Te acostumbrarás, tarde o temprano—. Se calló por un momento, antes de hablar nuevamente, —Y sobre lo de la dama de honor… de nuevo te lo diré: si no quieres, no tengo absolutamente ningún prob…

Fue Sakura quien la interrumpió. —Si quiero —dijo inmediatamente, luego frunció el entrecejo. —Es decir, _pienso_ que quiero —. En verdad, tenía ganar de abofetearse por sonar tan estúpida. —Es sólo que… —trató de nuevo, pero terminó por detenerse, no sabiendo—una vez más—cómo explicar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

TenTen asintió, comprendiendo aparentemente lo que ella quería decir. —Ha sido muy repentino, lo sé.

—Sí —concordó la pelirrosa. —Para ser honesta, me tomó totalmente desapercibida —rió con entusiasmo, sonriendo un poco, y deteniéndose ante la luz roja del semáforo. —Pero lo haré —finalizó con un tono decisivo, y Tenten le sonrió radiantemente, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. —Es sólo que no puedo creer que me hayan pedido hacer algo como esto —suspiró luego de unos momentos de silencio, negando con la cabeza mientras otra sonrisa se incrustaba en su rostro.

—Tengo un sentimiento de que estás comenzando a exagerar también —le dijo la castaña y rodó sus ojos chocolates. —Sé que no es algo común, pero no es _así de _raro tampoco.

Sakura rió con entusiasmo. —TenTen, no sé si te has dado cuenta o no, pero las bodas son _algo _complicadas. No muchas mujeres tomarían la oportunidad de escoger damas de honor de las cuales les falta conocer mucho, y por '_mucho', _me refiero a más que sólo el nombre —dijo, justo cuando la luz cambió a verde y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

—Sí, _sí_, lo sé —. Rodó los ojos de nuevo. —Pero eres una buena chica. Estoy segura de eso. Además, eres…

—…la esposa del mejor amigo de tu prometido, lo sé —terminó su frase y ahora le tocó a ella rodar los ojos.

—Sí —concordó TenTen, asintiendo. —Ya dicho eso, me parece sólo normal el que ambas nos convirtamos en amigas —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Al menos para mí, eso es —. Habló de nuevo tan sólo unos segundos después, —Y si todavía te parece raro, entonces piensa de esta forma: ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo? —. Ante esto, Sakura frunció el entrecejo, y lo tomó como una señal de tenerle que dar más explicaciones. —Sólo digamos que la misma cosa te hubiera pasado a ti también unas semanas antes de tu boda. ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Acaso no habrías…

—No estoy segura de que sea la persona ideal para hablar de esto —dijo Sakura, interrumpiéndola, y se giró un momento para observarla, antes de regresar su atención al camino frente a ella. —No planeé exactamente mi boda, ¿sabes? Así que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú hiciste.

—Oh —fue lo único que ella logró decir unos segundos después. TenTen sabía que Sakura había sido obligada a casarse con el Uchiha, pero de ahí a que no le hubieran permitido planear su _propia_ boda era un _muy_ largo camino. Y, si al principio pensó que casarse con un hombre al que no conocía en absoluto debía ser inimaginablemente difícil, ahora podía ver claramente que toda la situación era mucho más compleja que simplemente eso y que la pelirrosa había pasado por mucho de lo alguna vez podría saber _y_ comprender. —Lo siento —habló de nuevo. —Yo no…

—Está bien —interrumpió Sakura, restándole importancia. —Es el pasado —sabía que, probablemente, TenTen pensaba que el hablar de esto con ella le molestaba, pero en realidad no era así. Seguro, no había por qué negar que, al principio, solía sentirse bastante celosa cuando veía otras mujeres felices y tener todo lo que ellas podrían querer en términos de amor, pero ahora la verdad era que no le podría importar menos. Nunca había sido una persona que le gustara ver a los demás infelices, sólo porque así fuera como ella se sintiera. De hecho, se sentía bastante bien cuando las personas a su alrededor se veían felices, satisfechas con sus vidas—estaba _muy_ lejos de ser una persona egoísta. Sakura tenía el sentimiento de que nunca podría ser egoísta, sin importar lo mucho que intentara… _si _alguna vez intentara, eso es.

—Debió haber sido bastante difícil para ti —habló TenTen, atrayendo su atención.

Asintió. —Lo fue… no lo negaré. _Todavía_ lo es —dijo, recordando el incidente de tan sólo unos días atrás. —Pero ya me acostumbré —. Se encogió de hombros. —La vida continúa sin importar las circunstancias, y ciertamente no tuve—_tengo_ ninguna intención en lo absoluto de que esto me derrumbe —. Era increíble lo fácil que eso había sonado cuando en realidad era mucho más difícil.

—Sé que no debería preguntar esto —comenzó la castaña, y Sakura frunció el entrecejo tanto por sus palabras como por el tono que había usado. —Pero… ¿no haz intentado que funcione alguna vez? —preguntó suavemente. —¿Alguna vez haz intentado… no sé, enseñarle que, independientemente de las circunstancias en las que se casaron, podría haber una relación entre ustedes dos?

La pelirrosa sonrió. —Por supuesto —respondió y brevemente notó que ya habían llegado al lugar. Se metió en el estacionamiento de la discoteca—o lo que supuso que era—que TenTen le había indicado y apagó el motor, moviéndose ligeramente para encarar a la castaña. —Era ingenua… creo que todavía lo sigo siendo en ciertos aspectos. Verdaderamente creía que podía funcionar, de alguna forma. No lo hizo, obviamente —dijo, rodando los ojos y luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué tenía con el llanto cada vez que el fracaso con respecto a su matrimonio venía a conversación? —Aparentemente, él no tenía interés en lo absoluto en hacer que esto, lo que sea que '_esto' _signifique, funcionara —. Se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. —Pero da igual.

—¿Alguna vez haz intentado de nuevo? —preguntó TenTen dudosamente, mordiéndose el labio y Sakura inmediatamente lo comprendió. La forma en que sus ojos chocolates brillaron en la relativa oscuridad del coche fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no lo había preguntado sólo porque sí. Era casi increíble, cómo parecía concerle tan bien cuando sólo la había conocido tan sólo unas horas atrás.

—No sé lo que piensa esa mente tuya —comenzó, negando con la cabeza. —Pero _nunca_ le daré la oportunidad de romper mi corazón de nuevo —. La castaña abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero la calló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. —Fin de la historia. Ahora, vamos, llévame a donde tengas que llevarme —dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta, silenciosamente saliendo mientras su nueva amiga hacía lo mismo.

Por supuesto, a TenTen no le agradó que hubiera tenido que terminar la conversación tan repentinamente, pero no tenía ningún derecho a presionar en el asunto si Sakura no quería—o no le permitía—que lo hiciera. Quería decirle lo que tenía en mente, pero eso sólo iba a ocurrir sólo cuando la pelirrosa quisiera—porque, de nuevo, no tenía ningún derecho a involucrarse en su vida cuando ella no deseaba eso.

—¿Cómo sabes que están aquí? —preguntó Sakura, confusión brillando en sus ojos jade, mientras se giraba para verla, frunciendo ligeramente.

—Bueno, me invitaron para que fuera con ellas también, pero tuve que declinar la invitación porque ya le había dicho a Neji que iría a cenar con él y Sasuke —explicó. —Sin embargo, sí les dije que podría venir después —añadió mientras ambas caminaban hacia la entrada.

—¿Es una discoteca? —pregunta la pelirrosa, curiosa.

TenTen se encogió de hombros ligeramente. —Más o menos. Cómo un café, un bar y una discoteca combinados —rió.

—Supongo que tus amigas son bastantes sofisticadas —dijo, frunciendo ligeramente, pero no siendo capaz de impedir la sonrisa en su rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado a una discoteca—desde la última vez que se había divertido con sus amigos, punto—que el simple pensamiento de eso era suficiente para que la pusiera toda alegre y emocionada.

—No lo son —dijo la castaña, negando con la cabeza. —Son un grupo de locas. No tengo idea de cómo logré encontrarlas a todas —. Sonrió abiertamente. —Las amarás, estoy segura —dijo, y Sakura no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

Era increíble cómo este día había terminado—había comenzado normal, después continuó con su esposo demostrando su poder y obligarla a salir con él, avanzando después con su presentación de TenTen y terminando con ser preguntada ser una dama de honor en su boda, y ahora estaba aquí, en este lugar. ¿Quién sabe que más tenía el destino preparado para ella? Heh, eso era casi imposible de adivinar. Pero no era que no le gustara esto. De hecho, le gustaba—_demasiado_. No había palabras para describir lo mucho que había extrañado las sorpresas que uno inevitablemente encontraría cuando vivían su vida al máximo.

_Esperen_. Sólo había estado unas horas fuera, ¿Y ya sentía que estaba viviendo su vida _al máximo_? ¿El casarse con Sasuke realmente la había cambiado tanto? _No_. No había sido sólo eso. Habían otros aspectos involucrados. Pero, de igual forma, el hecho estaba ahí: _había cambiado_. Y ahora, mientras seguía a TenTen a través de la constante ajetreada multitud, mientras sentía esta energía a su alrededor, estaba segura de una cosa: _quería_ su antigua vida de nuevo.

Y la recuperaría, si importar qué. Después de todo, estaba en todo su derecho de actuar como si estuviera totalmente libre de todas las responsabilidades, justo como su esposo, ¿cierto? Su mente se había decidido en el momento en que había entrado en la discoteca. Estaba cansada de ser la _'buena' _en su tan llamada relación. Si Sasuke podía vivir su vida, entonces también ella podía. Y algo le decía que conocer a estas chicas era exactamente lo que necesitaba a fin de comenzar. Después de todo, hacer amigos era el primer paso—_siempre y en todo._

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó la castaña fuertemente, esperando a que Sakura la escuchara sobre el ruido que había alrededor de ellas. Lo hizo e inmediatamente miró en la dirección que Tenten había señalado. Dos rubias de piernas largas y otra chica con cabello oscuro—no sabía decir sí realmente era morado y reflejos azul oscuro en él o sólo era por la iluminación de la discoteca.

Una de las rubias estaba usando un vestido verde, la otra uno de animal print, mientras que la pelinegra estaba usando una blusa negra junto con una falda de textura brillosa. Sin embargo, sin importar el color, sus vestidos eran todos cortos, llegando un poco—o un poco más, eso dependía—arriba del muslo. Pero una vez más, esto _era _una discoteca—el tenue recuerdo de cómo ella solía vestirse al salir a lugares como este, aunado con los constantes gruñidos descontentos de Seiji lograron traer una vez más otra sonrisa a su rostro.

No les tomó mucho alcanzarlas y, luego de unos serios gritos y abrazos, TenTen finalmente se tomó el tiempo para presentar a Sakura a todas y cada una de ellas. Una de las rubias era Ino, tenía ojos azul bebé y su cabello dorado le llegaba a mitad de su espalda. A primera vista parecía loca, un poco hiperactiva y dispuesta a compartir su diversión esta noche (y posiblemente cada otra noche y día). La otra rubia era Temari, también tenía ojos azules sólo que eran más oscuros y su cabello era corto, las puntas apenas llegándole a los hombros. Honestamente, no parecía ser mucho mejor que su compañera, pero Sakura no quería llegar a conclusiones tan rápido.

La última del grupo era Hinata, cabello negro largo y lacio (que, sí, parecía realmente tener esos reflejos que Sakura había notado al principio) y ojos lavanda. A pesar de que parecía ser un poco tímida, Sakura estaba segura que ella era la única que tenía los pies en la tierra. Sinceramente, parecía que el grupo en serio necesitaba a alguien así.

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo para llegar chicas? —se quejó Ino en algún punto mientras todas estaban sentadas en el bar, sonando absolutamente molesta.

—Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que logré que Neji me diera las llaves del coche. Ya sabes lo molesto que se puede poner —respondió TenTen, encogiéndose de hombros. —Además —añadió unos momentos después, —No fue fácil convencer al obstinado ser aquí —le envió una mirada significativa a Sakura, —Para que viniera conmigo, porque todo repentinamente le pareció _realmente_ raro.

La pelirrosa luchó contra la necesidad de desencajar su boca. —¿_Planeaste_ esto? —siseó, sorprendida, mientras la comprensión finalmente se instalaba en su cerebro. Seguro, TenTen ya había dicho que había hablado con las chicas de que podría llegar después, pero nunca mencionó nada sobre llegar después _con ella—_al menos no a Sakura.

La castaña se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —La verdad no —dijo. —Pero les hablé de ti. Sabía que, si tú estabas de acuerdo con mi idea —no tuvo que explicar cuál era su '_idea'_, porque Sakura supo que estaba hablando de aceptar ser dama de honor, —Te traería aquí, no obstante.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente dijiste eso desde el principio? —preguntó la pelirrosa, frunciendo el entrecejo. En verdad, no le hubiera importado si lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo, ¿qué había en eso para enojarse? TenTen era sólo una chica que había planeado todo muy bien. Sakura estaba atenta a los detalles para que así pudiera decir que la comprendía perfectamente. Lo que no comprendió fue por qué la chica no le había habaldo de eso desde el principio.

—Honestamente, no pensé que fuera bueno si te lo decía mientras Sasuke estaba ahí —confesó la castaña, sonriendo culpablemente.

El fruncir de Sakura se intensificó. —Sasuke _no_ me controla, TenTen.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace —habló, rodando los ojos. —Es sólo que no me gustó la mirada que me dio cuando yo, _accidentalmente,_ le hablé de que fueras mi dama de honor. Tuve el presentimiento de que haría lo mismo si era directa con mis intenciones —explicó.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó la pelirrosa, todavía frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión. _¿Qué había hecho Sasuke esta vez?_

TenTen frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. —No sé cómo explicarte esto exactamente —dijo, contemplando ligeramente de cómo exactamente debería poner en palabras lo que había sentido en ese instante. —Era una mirada como esas… era como si no le hubiera gustado mi idea, como si la hubiera _aborrecido_. No sé por qué, sin embargo, y si me pudieras explicar estaría muy agradecida —. Sakura no respondió en el instante, su cerebro no habiendo procesado todavía la información proveída. ¿Sasuke no quería que fuera la dama de honor de TenTen? Pero pareció bastante dispuesto a que cenara con ella, ¿Entonces por qué…? —Es decir, fue realmente, no _puedo_ creer que esté usando esta palabra, raro. ¿Por qué no querría él que fuéramos amigas? —. Oh, así que _eso_ era.

El Uchiha no tenía problemas con que Sakura conociera a TenTen. Sin embargo, tenía un problema con que se convirtieran en amigas. Y, repentinamente, tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía exactamente por qué. Ese imbécil no quería que ella tuviera amigos. No quería que tuviera alguien con quién hablar, no quería que tuviera alguien con quién salir de vez en cuando, no quería que cambiara—él quería que ella siguiera siendo la misma tonta que siempre pasaba todo el día encerrada en la casa, viendo televisión y hablando sólo con la chica que iba una vez a la semana para limpiar un poco. No quería que tuviera su vida—él quería que ella se comportara como una mujer casada decente.

_Él no quería que ella actuara como él_.

—No es nada, no te preocupes por eso —respondió firmemente unos segundos después. —Sólo es un egoísta hijo de puta, eso es todo.

Sólo un egoísta hijo de puta, efectivamente. Pero uno que vería, muy pronto, lo que el fracaso significaba, no obstante. Sakura se aseguraría de que él entendiera cómo se sentía cuando él regresaba tarde a casa y simplemente se iba a la cama sin dedicarle una sola mirada, sin darle al menos una explicación—no importando lo pequeña y la gran mentira que esa explicación fuera. Vería lo que significaba tener a la persona con la que se había casado vivir su vida al máximo sin importarle el anillo en su dedo—el cual él nunca se molestaba en usar, en primer lugar. Vería lo que era sentir lo que ella había estado sintiendo desde que se había casado con él.

Sakura se aseguraría de eso. Comenzando en ese instante, lo haría. _'Tengo curiosidad de qué tan bien se la arreglara para manejar todo… me pregunto si le importara, en primer lugar…' _pensó, una pequeña fruncida apareciendo en sus rasgos.

—Oigan chicas, ¿Quieren salir mañana en la noche? —una voz que apenas había conocido la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndole darse cuenta de sus alrededores una vez más. Élla pronto notó que era Ino quién había hablado, ya que la chica apenas se había sentado en el bar y las miraba ansiosa. Temari respondió sin dudarlo, estando de acuerdo con su plan sin siquiera pensarlo—_probablemente—_y Hinata la siguió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. No parecía particularmente emocionada en eso y Sakura asumió que la chica sabía que no tenía oportunidad de decir que _no_, en primer lugar.

Fue TenTen quién se negó. —No puedo —. Negó con la cabeza. —Voy a tener una cena con la familia de Neji.

—TenTen —se quejó la rubia. —¡Estos son tus últimos días de libertad, mujer! —exclamó, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa con falsa molestia. —¡No los puedes desperdiciar así!

La castaña rodó los ojos. —Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que estoy realmente ocupada este semana —dijo, y agregó, —Y la semana después —. Al escuchar esto, las dos rubias la fulminaron, mientras Sakura y Hinata sólo sonreían y reían con ímpetu. —En fin —estresó la palabra con el fin de tener la atención de nuevo, —Tendremos tiempo para fiestas, lo prometo. Recuerden que tendremos que ir a Nueva York para conseguir mi vestido y, _con suerte_, encontrarles a ustedes algunos vestidos hermosos. Ya hemos establecido eso, ¿no? —preguntó, recibiendo asentimientos de todas—bueno, excepto Sakura, quién apenas había descubierto sus tan llamados _'planes'_.

—Y no debemos olvidarnos que ellos tienen las mejores discotecas en Nueva York —Sakura no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante le expresión de deleite que las dos rubias frente a ella mostraron ante la mención de '_las mejores discotecas'_. —Entonces, eso ya dicho, no tienen por qué andar siseándome sólo porque no puedo venir mañana en la noche con ustedes —terminó, sonriendo. —Además, Sakura bien puede acompañarlas —agregó luego de un momento de pensarlo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—Cierto —asintió Ino y giró su atención a dicha persona. —Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que _no_ vendrías… porque vendrás, ¿cierto?

Ella realmente no necesitó haberlo dicho. —Seguro —respondió Sakura, sonriendo burlonamente.

'_¡Toma eso, tú imbécil egoísta!'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Fiufff. Siento que me salieron canas al traducir este capítulo. ¡Tarde demasiado! Normalmente lo tengo listo en dos días (cuando mucho), pero este… _dios_. La verdad es que este es el más aburrido (porque no hay mucha acción en el Sasusaku) y es como que el preludio de la tormenta que vendrá después. Así que… heh.

Ha. El siguiente ya estará bastante más emocionante. Serán los pensamientos de Sasuke sobre todo esto. Sakura se rebelara. Es quizás uno de mis favoritos. Muajaja.

Sí, Naruto y Hinata son novios.

Y sí, ¡Las chicas si irán a Nueva York! Lo interesante será en cómo reacciona Sasuke ante esto. Heh.

Y por primera vez, en todas las historias que he subido (traducidas o no), ¡Aparecerá Itachi! Hell, yeah.

Sí están interesadas en lo que las chicas usan en este capítulo, los links estarán en mi profile. Se los recomiendo, la autora original tiene muy buen gusto para escoger los atuendos.

_._

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y como no pude subir antes de que terminara el año, les daré un regalo: ¡Un sasupeluche _extra _equipado más el super itachi dotado! _Edición única_.

Por cierto, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos a todas y cada una de ustedes.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	7. Se acabó

_**Incomplete**_

.

_**Capítulo Siete**  
>Se Acabó<em>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué hay de malo con ella?<p>

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que murmuró Neji tan pronto como la pelirrosa y su prometida estuvieron fuera del restaurante. El Uchiha le envió una mirada extraña, no teniendo la mínima idea de a qué posiblemente se estaría refiriendo, pero sabiendo que su pregunta era repentina y bastante extraña.

—¿Hay algo malo con ella? —preguntó, un poco confundido con las palabras de su amigo. No había notado nada raro en su esposa, pero no era como le hubiera estado prestando mucha atención. Seguro, Sasuke sabía que ella estaba enojada con él por obligarla a ir con él—y porque él le demostraba el control que (_supuestamente_) tenía sobre ella—pero una vez más, ¿cuándo no lo estaba ella? Él siempre hacía algo para molestarla y disgustarla. Eso ya dicho, podían fácilmente darse cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a ese comportamiento de ella—para él, el verla enojada con él era algo normal. Quizás eso era lo que le parecía mal a Neji. (Porque él definitivamente no trataba a su futura esposa de esa forma. Pero eso está fuera del tema)

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta pronto que, no, no era eso. —Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando —dijo. —¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. —No lo sé. Probablemente esté disgu…

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir —lo interrumpió Neji, negando con la cabeza. —No te estoy preguntando qué está mal con ella en el momento. Te estoy preguntando que está mal con ella en general —al escuchar esas palabras, no le tomó mucho tiempo al Uchiha entender lo que su amigo estaba tratando de averiguar. —¿Por qué la odias tanto?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —No la odio —masculló, moviéndose inquieto en su asiento. Su relación —o la falta de ella— con Sakura era algo que a él ni siquiera le gustaba pensar, mucho menos hablar de eso. Por alguna razón u otra, todos—los más cercanos a él cómo para saber la verdad de las circunstancias en las que se casaron—asumían que la odiaba. _No lo hacía—_simplemente no le gustaba ella. Y no tenía la menor idea de porqué todo el mundo quería que les diera una razón para eso—no tenía ni necesitaba una razón. Simplemente no le gustaba ella, _punto_. ¿Qué había de difícil en comprenderlo, de todas formas?

—Bueno, la tratas muy mal —simplemente parecía que cada persona que traía el tema a conversación estaba solamente interesada en una cosa: hacerle reparar en su comportamiento con la pelirrosa—comportamiento que le parecía tan incorrecto a cualquiera que conocía a Sakura. _Pero por supuesto_. Con su apariencia inocente, era casi imposible para alguien el no pensar que _él_ era el problema en su matrimonio—cosa que _no era_. Porque, _maldita sea_, su matrimonio ni siquiera existía—todo lo que existía era un papel firmado; nada más, nada menos. —Y no lo entiendo, ella me parece bien —. Tengo el presentimiento de que no les tengo que decir que, cuando viene de una persona como Neji, _'bien'_ significaba demasiado.

—Sí —murmuró el Uchiha muy bajito de nuevo. —Hasta que abre la boca.

—Bueno, eso es incluso aun más confuso —¿Era sólo él o el Hyuuga parecía divertido? No había forma de decirlo de su expresión, su fachada era tan indescifrable como la de él, pero el Uchiha no era estúpido y lo conocía bastante bien como para pensar que simplemente lo había imaginado. Neji _estaba_ divertido—porqué, no tenía la menor idea. —Creí que te gustaban las mujeres obstinadas y testarudas —Oh, entonces _eso_ era. Él creía que toda la situación era divertida—creía que su inhabilidad de para decir qué exactamente lo hacía rechazar a la pelirrosa tantas veces era gracioso. Enserio, ahora. No había absolutamente _nada_ gracioso en eso.

—Sakura es… —comenzó mascullando, determinado a explicarle qué exactamente estaba mal con ella, pero terminó cerrando la boca, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirla. —…diferente —habló finalmente luego de unos largos momentos de silencio, y casi sintió la necesidad de abofetearse mientras veía a su amigo sonriendo socarronamente.

—Supongo que lo es —fue su única respuesta.

Afortunadamente, no siguió presionando en el tema y la conversación gradualmente se desvió de Sakura a negocios. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos decidieran terminar la discusión e irse a casa. Y ahora, Sasuke se encontraba en su enorme mansión—una mansión que parecía increíblemente (_y estúpidamente_) vacía sin ella ahí—tirado en el sofá de la sala, una bebida en su mano de la cual silenciosamente bebía cada cinco segundos o menos—porque el alcohol era algo que su organismo realmente necesitaba a esas alturas.

Su conversación con Neji lo había dejado pensando sobre una tema que no precisamente apreciaba y no le cabía la menor duda de que beber resolvería todo. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor manera de quitarte algo de la mente que adormecer tu cerebro? Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no estaba funcionando muy bien—eso, lo tenía que admitir—pero no era como que hubiera estado bebiendo por mucho tiempo. Había pasado una hora o algo así desde que bebió el primer sorbo de la botella de Scotch. Además, era ese tipo de persona que necesitaba beber barriles de alcohol a fin de quedar completamente perdido.

Así que emborracharse no era exactamente su preocupación número uno por el momento. Su esposa, por otro lado, era un asunto completamente diferente. No—_no_, eso no sonaba correcto, ya que realmente no consideraba que su ausencia valiera la pena como para preocuparse—era más como un fastidio. Pero _todo_ relacionado con ella era un fastidio y, desde que estaba bastante muy consciente de eso, pronto se encontró preguntándose porqué estaba despierto a esa hora de la noche, bebiendo y pensando en ella.

Seguro, _era_ tarde. Y seguro, ella no estaba todavía en casa. Sí, no tenía idea de en dónde _posiblemente_ podría ella estar a esa hora. Sí, _podría_ estar haciendo algo _bastante específico_ con alguien más mientras él estaba sentado ahí, desperdiciando el tiempo. Y por supuesto, ella nunca había hecho algo como eso antes—llegar tarde a casa, eso es. (Por el bien de su cordura, sólo ignoremos el hecho de que no había llegado a casa _todavía_). Pero, oigan, ¿Cuándo había _ocurrido_ que se preocupara por lo que ella estuviera haciendo?

Él llegaba tarde cada noche, y no siempre tenía la oportunidad de verla antes de que se fuera a su habitación y colapsara en la cama. Sí sabía, sin embargo, que ella estaba en casa—porque, de la forma en que lo veía (o lo _había visto_, hasta ahora) ella no tenía ningún asunto para salir así de tarde—y, a pesar de que nunca lo había notado (o sabido cómo apreciarlo), le daba un sentimiento de comodidad—ya fuera si él estuviera consciente o no de eso no importaba.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ella _no_ estaba en casa y el que hubiera estado desaparecida por las últimas _cuatro horas_ hacían su ausencia diez veces más irritante.

Además, ¿qué podría ella estar haciendo como para que le tomara tanto tiempo? Sasuke estaba seguro como un demonio que, sin importar las muchas amigas que TenTen tuviera, ya habría terminado de presentarlas para ahora. Y digamos que permaneciera ahí (_donde sea_ que eso significara) para platicar un poco—bien, Sasuke definitivamente podía comprender eso. También sabía—y comprendía—que las mujeres tendían a platicar _demasiado_.

Todo eso combinado bien le podría tomar… ¿_Dos_ horas? Bien, dos horas **_y_** media. Pero luego se daría cuenta que era hora de comenzar a moverse y regresar de una jodida vez a casa. _¿Cierto?_ Por supuesto que lo haría. Después de todo, Sakura no era _tan_ estúpida—estaba consciente de que era una mujer casada y que, independientemente de la situación en la que ambos estaban, tenía que actuar conforme a su título.

A menos de que lo estuviera haciendo apropósito, por supuesto. Que parecía una opción convincente, ahora que lo pensaba. Era tan común de ella hacer este tipo de cosas—después de todo, siempre había tendido a ponerse _realmente_ testaruda y rebelarse cuando estaba enojada o simplemente disgustada. Entonces sí, era bastante posible que hubiera descubierto por fin la razón del porqué ella no estaba en casa todavía.

Ahora, si tan sólo se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que había hecho para enfurecerla esta vez… ¿Acaso porque la había obligado a salir con él? Podía ser… ¿Pero el que TenTen le hubiera pedido que fuera su dama de honor no iluminaría su humor un poco? Debía, y ella debía estar consciente que, si no la hubiera llevado a cenar con ellos, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la castaña. Sakura era una mujer inteligente—seguramente se debió haber dado cuenta de que sus acciones habían tenido buenas consecuencias también. Pero, si eso no era, ¿Entonces qué era lo que la hacía hacerle eso a é—_err_, que la hacía estar afuera a esa hora?

Sasuke giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj por lo que parecía ser la décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos – 1:34 am.

_¿Dónde carajos estaba?_

~•~

2:46 am.

Esa fue la hora exacta cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. A pesar de que la puerta estaba pesada y siempre hacía un fuerte sonido de portazo cuando alguien la cerraba, esta vez, no lo hizo. La única cosa que resonaba a través de la casa vacía era el suave click—un claro signo de que estaba teniendo _mucho_ cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Brevemente se preguntó si estaba tratando de esconder su tardía llegada de él. Sus tacones hacían pequeños sonidos mientras pisaba el duro piso de madera, y decidió que sería mejor hablar con ella en ese instante, que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó del sofá, poniendo su ahora copa vacía en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y rápidamente salió de la sala.

No le sorprendió que su repentina aparición la asustara, ya que él siempre había sido cercano a ser una persona silenciosa. Su madre solía fulminarlo cada mañana por eso. La reacción de su esposa no fue muy diferente.

—¿Estás _loco_? —ahogó un grito, una de sus manos disparándose hacia su pecho en un esfuerzo por calmar sus erráticos latidos. —¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a esta hora?

Él no respondió. Después de todo, no estaba obligado explicarle todo a ella. (Además ¿Cómo hubiera sonado '_Estuve esperándote a que llegaras a casa, idiota_'? Estúpido, obviamente). —¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó en cambio, yendo directo al tema. Quizás él no tenía ningún explicación que quisiera—_o necesitara—_darle, pero ella definitivamente sí.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un breve momento y se permitió una pequeña risa socarrona aparecer en su rostro. Para ser sinceros, había esperado que le ladrara algo por llegar a casa tan tarde, pero definitivamente _no_ había esperado que en verdad se quedara despierto y la esperara. _Aww_. Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera pensado de eso como algo _'lindo'_. Que mal que la situación en la que estaban estuviera muy lejos como para utilizar esa palabra. —¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Sasuke? —. '_¿El que finalmente tenga la oportunidad de actuar cómo tú te está molestando, cariño?_'

—Te pregunté dónde has estado —repitió mientras rechinaba los dientes, ya estando molesto con su apariencia serena. —Espero una respuesta.

—Por supuesto —asintió, la sonrisa socarrona desvaneciéndose con sus palabras. —Tú _siempre_ esperas respuestas a tus preguntas, te mereces _todas_ las explicaciones en el mundo. Y yo, justo como todos los demás, estoy obligada a dártelas. ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó, pero no le dio oportunidad a responder. Por supuesto, él estaba de acuerdo con ella y eso no ayudaría con su autocontrol—no la ayudaría a contenerse de arremeter contra su garganta.

No había pasado todo este tiempo con las chicas. Sí, sabía que era extraño, ya que no había estado fuera en_ años_ y las chicas parecían realmente interesadas en conocerla, pero, desde que se dio cuenta que no se podía concentrar en sus preguntas apropiadamente, Sakura había decidido irse y poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos—después de todo, ellas tenían mañana en la noche para conocerse mejor.

Así que se despidió y abandonó el club, rechazando la oferta de TenTen de llevarla a casa en el proceso. Había tomado un taxi al único lugar en el que podía pensar sin sentirse interrumpida o juzgada por alguien—_su tumba_. Sonaba como una escena sacada directamente de una película de terror, lo sabía—ella, la chica quién a penas unas minutos atrás se había estado divirtiendo en una disco, dejar a sus amigas e ir al cementerio a mitad de la noche; los únicos faltantes eran los zombies o el criminal psicópata, ¿cierto? Pero no era así. Para ser honestos, ese era el único lugar donde se sentía tranquila—quizás era porque se sentía más cerca de él, más cerca de la persona que alguna vez significó todo para ella, o quizás era porque su estúpida mente percibía el lugar como un lugar en donde estaba protegida, tanto física como emocionalmente, de _todo_ y _todos_.

Sonaría muy estúpido para cualquier otra persona, pero una vez más, no era como que alguien pudiera comprender por lo que había pasado—por lo que _todavía_ seguía pasando—así que estaba bien, no le molestaba. Había pensado mucho sobre todo—y había tratado lo mejor que podía para pensar _racionalmente_, involucrándose lo menos posible emocionalmente. Había tratado de ver las partes buenas en todas y cada una de sus acciones—esas acciones que siempre le habían lastimado mucho—y había tratado de entender las malas, ponerse en su lugar e imaginarse lo que ella hubiera hecho. Por supuesto, entendiendo a Sasuke no había sido fácil y en verdad dudaba que consiguiera interpretar sus acciones apropiadamente.

Al final decidió, una vez más, perdonar y olvidar. Había hecho eso tantas veces que se había vuelto casi como una rutina para ella—enojarse con él, fulminar y sisear por unos días, dejar de pensar en eso y luego perdonarlo, ya que quizás él todavía seguía confundido con lo que quería.

Pero esta vez, hubieron unas cuantas cosas que no había sido capaz de simplemente dejar de lado y olvidar. No podía olvidar lo celoso (_?_) que se había puesto cuando vio ese abrigo en ella, y no podía—_nunca, jamás—_olvidar cómo la había consolado luego del incidente con su padre. No le había preguntado ni pedido explicaciones—simplemente había actuado y eso, viniendo de él, era una cosa tan rara que parecía casi imposible como para que ella lo olvidara. De hecho _no_, olviden eso. No _parecía_ imposible—_era_ imposible.

No podía olvidar lo que le había preguntando tan sólo unas horas después de eso ni podía olvidar cómo él casi la violó ese día. Era casi increíble, como el mismo hombre había logrado actuar tan diferente—era como si existieran dos Sasukes: el bueno y el malo. En realidad, sin embargo, sólo había uno y ese Sasuke era o una muy confundida persona o un idiota egoísta. Después de lo que había descubierto, sin embargo, se iría por la segunda sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

_¿Por qué no quería él que ella tuviera amigos?_

Esa pregunta había estado rondando dentro de su cabeza desde que había abandonado la discoteca—quizás incluso antes que eso. Luego de horas y horas pensando en eso, finalmente había conseguido una respuesta—él estaba acostumbrado a eso y odiaba los cambios. Y, mientras él siempre le había dado suficiente libertad, era dolorosamente obvio que no la quería frecuentando las discotecas y haciéndose amiga de todo mundo—quería encontrarla en casa cuando llegara, quería que ella estuviera consciente del anillo en su dedo.

Él era _tan_ hipócrita. —Respóndeme, Sakura —pero ella era mejor que él en todos los aspectos y no se iba a rebajar a su nivel.

Fue por eso que decidió hacer lo que le pidió. —Salí —dijo simplemente. —TenTen me presentó un montón de chicas. _¡Tengo nuevas amigas!_ —exclamó con un sonrisa exageradamente dulce impregnada en su rostro. —Por favor, no me digas que te molesta…

Ignoró la última parte de su respuesta. —Son casi la 3am, Sakura.

—Bueno —habló la pelirrosa, aparentando sorpresa y enarcando una ceja ligeramente. —_Definitivamente_ sé cómo leer el reloj, pero muchas gracias por informarme.

—Sakura —su voz era firme, severa y fría, un ligero tono de molestia combinado con enojo contaminando su típica indiferencia y haciéndola sonar más a una advertencia que nada. La pelirrosa sólo pudo pensar que su no tan discreto sarcasmo lo había molestado hasta una extensión considerable. —No quiero que vuelvas a llegar a casa a estas horas _nunca_ más.

Ella enarcó una delicada ceja rosa, desafío brillando en sus ojos jade. —¿Quieres que llegue aun más tarde entonces?

Su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente por sus palabras. —No actúes el estúpido —siseó, fulminándola fuertemente.

—No lo estoy —respondió tan inocentemente como pudo, frunciendo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llegar a casa a estas horas nunca más —escupió y se giró para irse. —Fin de la historia.

Sus palabras, como se esperó que fueran, causaron que algo dentro de ella estallara y lo detuvo antes de que si quiera llegara a la base de las escaleras. —Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras, Sasuke —escupió de regreso, luchando contra la abrasadora sensación en los ojos. Sabía que sus palabras lo descolocarían.

Como era de esperarse, se giró tan sólo unos momentos después, dando unos cuantos paso en su dirección. —Soy tu _esposo_, Sakura —estipuló casi de manera arrogante. —¿Recuerdas?

—No —respiró, negando con la cabeza. —No lo eres. Esto —alzó su mano y se quitó el anillo de bodas. —No es nada. Es sólo una fachada. Tú y yo lo tenemos más que claro. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que a ti no te importa…_ nunca_ lo hizo. Ni yo ni esta fachada que, de alguna forma u otra, debe mantenerse en pie —. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo, tratando fuertemente de deshacerse de la traidoras lágrimas que se estaban arremolinando en sus ojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría _alguna vez _a verse fuerte y segura cuando ni siquiera era capaz de no dejar sus emociones al descubierto? —_Siempre_ te ha gustado el poder que este título te trae, pero _nunca_ has actuado como un verdadero esposo. ¿Y sabes qué? —preguntó suavemente, a pesar de no esperar una respuesta.

—Estoy harta de eso… _de todo_. Tengo, ¿qué? Ya 22 años. No puedo desperdiciar mi vida así. Estoy cansada de tratar de actuar como tu esposa mientras tú actúas como si ni siquiera me conocieras. Estoy cansada de ser la que tiene que mantener las apariencias mientras tú vives tu vida al máximo y te follas a cualquiera chica que salte en tu camino. Y, más que nada, estoy cansada de pensar—_de esperar—_que esto —hizo gesto entre ambos, —Llegue a funcionar algún día, de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que estoy aquí, que soy tu esposa y que no hay nada que puedas hacer respecto a eso. Estoy cansada de esperar que, algún día, seas capaz de_ verme_ en verdad.

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento y tomó un largo suspiro, una de sus manos inmediatamente subiendo para secar las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus párpados cerrados y caían por sus mejillas. —Se acabó —habló de nuevo unos momentos después y lentamente se le acercó, deteniéndose cuando estaba a uno cuantos centímetros de él. Tomó su mano y abrió su mano—fallando en notar que estaban apretadas fuertemente en puños—poniendo el anillo ahí y cerrándola de regreso. —Realmente apreciaría que de ahora en adelante no pidas explicaciones.

Sakura pasó de él e intentó correr escaleras arriba, queriendo más que nada colapsar en su cama y simplemente dormirse, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso ya que sus palabras la detuvieron. —Sakura, te juro que…

Se negó a dejarlo terminar. —¿Tú _qué_? —siseó mientras se giraba para encararlo una vez más. —¿Me violarás? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? —preguntó, alzando ambas cejas. —¡Hazlo entonces! Después de todo, ¡Teniéndote _cogiéndome_ sería la única forma en la que yo alguna vez llegaría a sentir que _tengo_ un esposo!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de girarse y apresurándose a subir. El último sonido que él escuchó fue el de su puerta cerrándose de un portazo.

~•~

_—¿Sabes lo que se vería muy bien con ese cabello rosa tuyo? Negro. Un vestido negro y corto—realmente corto. Porque tienes unas lindas piernas y debes enseñar eso. Y tacones, porque eso las haría ver más largas. Trata con un par de stilettos. O lo que sea, algo que vaya bien con el vestido que decidas usar. Es decir, estoy segura de que te sabes vestir como debe de ser._

Ino realmente tenía una buena memoria—eso era bastante obvio, no sólo porque parecía recordar ciertas características de ella, pero también porque recordaba su número. La chica se lo había pedido la noche anterior, pero no lo anotó alegando que ya se lo había grabado en la memoria. Sakura no le creyó, obviamente, ya que la rubia no estaba exactamente consciente a esas alturas, pero le había probado estar equivocada cuando mantuvo su promesa y le marcó.

_—Yo voy a usar algo morado. Acabo de encontrar una blusa preciosa en mi armario. No tenía la menor idea de que tuviera algo como eso. Pero me gusta… está bonito. Así que lo combinaré con una falda negra y corta. Una ajustada. Y, bueno, entiendes el punto._

Sakura brevemente se preguntó si Ino y TenTen eran hermanas o algo parecido a eso, porque, por lo que podía decir, sus personalidades eran bastante similares.

Sakura había tenido amigas antes, con quienes solía hablar de ropa y moda y chicos y de _todo_ lo que las chicas su suponían debían de hablar, pero su mejor amigo siempre había sido Seiji—y Naruto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, nunca había hecho lo que TenTen y sus amigas estaban haciendo en ese momento. Nunca había llamado a una persona a quien acabara de conocer y comenzar a hablar de cada simple y pequeño tema que a ella se le ocurriera, como si hubiera conocido a la chica de toda la vida.

No es que le molestara. Es que simplemente era… extraño. Estas chicas era más espontáneas y amigables que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

_—¡TenTen se pondrá el vestido más hermoso del mundo! ¡Estaba con ella cuando lo compró, es tan increíble! Y Hinata algo azul y brilloso… hablando de azul, ¿Sabías lo bien que esa zorra se ve con ese color puesto? Resalta su cabello, en verdad. Y sus ojos. Pero todos los colores oscuros resaltan sus ojos, así que ese detalle puede dejarse de lado _—¿Era ella o Ino estaba—_ligeramente—_obsesionada con ropa y moda? —_Creo que Temari planea en usar pantalón, no sé qué es lo que está pensano, enserio. Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que _tú_ te pondrás?_

—Um —comenzó la pelirrosa bastante incomprensible y se movió ligeramente sobre su asiento en la ventana, insegura de cómo responder. Parecía que todas las chicas ya habían pensado y hablado de todo, desde sus atuendos hasta la discoteca a la que iban a ir, y le verdad es que ella no lo había hecho—no todavía, eso es. A penas eran la 6pm, de todos modos. Tenía dos horas más para pensar en todo eso. —¿Algo negro y corto…? —ofreció dudosamente, mentalmente corriendo por su armario con el fin de averiguar si poseía algo como eso o no.

La respuesta de Ino fue inmediata. —_¡Esa es una gran elección! _—. Tch, por supuesto que pensaba eso. Después de todo, ella había sido la que lo había sugerido. —_Y, dime_ —continuó unos momentos después, —_¿Vendrá tu esposo contigo?_

La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, la oración aun siendo incapaz de instalarse en su mente. —¿Mi espo… ¡¿_Sasuke_?! —¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Sasuke con eso, con ella? —No, por supuesto que no —luego de la última escena de ayer—y luego de _todo_ lo que le había hecho—estaría jodida antes de _siquiera_ invitarlo a salir con ella. —¿Qué te ha dado esa impresión? —preguntó, pero casi al instante se quiso abofetear por eso. La última cosa que necesitaba a esas alturas era mantener las apariencias al hablar de su, _supuestamente_, feliz matrimonio. Llámenla cobarde, pero prefería dejar el tema de lado por el momento.

—_Sólo me estaba preguntando _—dijo. —_Es decir, es tu esposo. Es sólo lógico que quisiera acompañarte _—se detuvo por un momento, antes añadir, —_Creo_.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sakura suspiró ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. —Mira, Ino —comenzó, —Mi relación con mi esposo no es lo que parece ser —dijo, sabiendo que la rubia merecía su sinceridad—luego de haberla aceptado como su amiga tan rápido, _todas_ se lo merecían. —Algún día te contaré —. Pero _no_ en ese momento.

—_Okaaay_ —respondió, sonando un poco escéptica ante sus palabras imprecisas. —_De todos modos, olvidémonos de tu esposo y hablemos sobre cosas más importantes _—. La pelirrosa realmente no sabía cómo agradecerle a Dios por mover la atención de Ino a otras cosas. —_Nos reuniremos a las 8pm. ¿Quieres que vaya y te recoja?_

—Um, no gracias. Creo que llevaré mi coche —dijo, asintiendo conforme a su propio plan.

—_Sí, pero si planeas quedar ebria, esa no es una buena opción_ —recalcó la rubia.

Sakura rió ligeramente. —Eso viniendo de la persona que _seguro_ quedará ebria —respondió, una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en la comisura de sus labios.

—_Lo que sea_ —fue su única respuesta y, suficientemente sorprendente, Sakura pudo imaginársela rodando los ojos. Y pensar que sólo la había conocido por unas cuantas horas. —_Creo que deberías ir en un taxi—en realidad, pienso que_ todas_ deberíamos ir en taxi _—corrigió, causando que la pelirrosa riera de nuevo.

~•~

Ella estaba riendo.

Esa fue la única cosa de la que Sasuke se dio cuenta al pasar por su habitación. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír. De acuerdo, quizás si lo había hecho, pero no de esta forma. Lo que había estado escuchando hasta ahora eran pequeñas risas sarcásticas o algunas falsas y tristes. Lo que estaba escuchando en ese instante era una genuina risa llena de diversión y… ¿era eso _felicidad_? Podía ser. No podía estar seguro, así que no quiso hacer suposiciones.

Se le ocurrió que era porque nunca antes la había visto en verdad _feliz—_cuando la conoció por primera vez, pareció bastante triste con lo que su padre le estaba obligando hacer, y… bueno, creo que no hay necesidad de decirles que nunca fue feliz luego de que se casaran. En ese aspecto, ella estaba en lo cierto—e incluso él lo podía admitir abiertamente. Nunca había actuado como un marido debería: nunca la hizo feliz. No es que le importara mucho, pero… bueno, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba en todo su derecho a repetir—una y otra y _otra vez—_lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Eso era todo. Y _ciertamente_ no significaba que le importara.

Para ser honestos, en realidad no comprendía por qué ella había sentido la necesidad de hacer una escena la noche anterior; él nunca había sido una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, así que eso hubiera sido un problema incluso si _sí_ la amara—_err_, le gustara. Cosa que no hacía. Y lo que nos llevó a la razón de por qué no debió haberle dicho todas esas cosas la noche anterior. No le gustaba ella y había dejado eso claro desde el principio. Sasuke no podía comprender por qué ella se había esforzado en hacerlo funcionar, o por qué seguía esperando—o mejor aún, _había_ estado esperando todo este tiempo para que eso cambiara.

¿Podía ser que… _sintiera_ _algo_ por el? Podía… _no_, no podía ser. Definitivamente, no podía sentir nada por él—nunca lo hizo y probablemente nunca lo haría (luego de cómo la trató, era total y absolutamente imposible para él hacer crecer otro sentimiento que no fuera odio contra ella). La única razón por la que ella había tratado que funcionara era porque había sabido que sólo tenía dos opciones; actuar como una perra obstinada y dejarlo sólo en un matrimonio arreglado o tratar de hacer que funcionara y, posiblemente, convertirlo en algo más. Él había sabido eso también. La única diferencia entre los dos era que él había escogido la primera opción.

Su decisión la había lastimado—si eso no había sido obvio hasta ahora, ciertamente lo era ahora luego de las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior. No había sido su intención lastimarla, obviamente. Simplemente había hecho lo que creyó que funcionaría para él, sin pensar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero ciertamente no significaba que la hubiera lastimado a propósito.

De cualquier manera, el pasado era el pasado, y ciertamente era inalterable. Eso no había significado que sus palabras no lo hubieran descolocado. Lo _hicieron—_no sólo porque ella había llorado, sino también por esas dos palabras específicas y el anillo que había puesto en su mano.

Del anillo de boda lo podía entender. Después de todo, él nunca había usado el suyo, así que ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo tampoco; _no_ entendía por qué había decidido dárselo, pero dudaba que ese hubiera sido un detalle importante. ¿Pero y las palabras? '_Se acabó._' ¿Qué significaba eso? No le podía pedir el divorcio—en verdad esperaba que ella estuviera al tanto de eso—y no era cómo que hubiera algo entre ellos dos, así que no podían referirse a su relación.

¿Quizás se refería a su comportamiento? Podía ser, ya que había dicho que estaba cansada de actuar como una mujer casada cuando, de hecho, sólo era una fachada. Y estaba bien—él podía comprender eso también.

…Pero realmente esperaba que, por eso, no insinuara lo que él pensaba que era.

Unos momentos después, sin embargo, era obvio que, sí, ella lo había dicho enserio.

—Um, no gracias. Creo que llevaré mi coche —dijo y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que probablemente estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Ella se rió ligeramente unos momentos después por algo que la persona en la otra línea dijo, y habló de nuevo, —Eso viniendo de la persona que _seguramente_ quedará ebria —una larga pausa continuó y luego escuchó su risa de nuevo. En serio, ¿esta persona era un payaso? ¿un bufón? ¿un _gran_ idiota? De verdad, no podía ver cómo él/ella lograban divertirla hasta esa extensión. —Sí, probablemente será la mejor opción —joder, incluso cuando hablaba, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —Entonces, ¿te veo a los ocho? —¿Ver _quién_ a las ocho? —De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!

¿Era sólo él o Sakura tenía una cita para esa noche? ¿Era eso lo que insinuó cuando le dijo que se había acabado? Desde que le había dado su anillo de boda, Sasuke tenía que admitir que era bastante posible, pero… enserio, ¿_eso_ significaba? ¿'_se acabó_' significaba que ella iba a seguir con su vida sin importarle un demonio el que estuviera casada? Bueno, si era eso entonces era estúpido—_ella_ era estúpida. Es decir, seguro, había demostrado importarle este matrimonio más que a él, pero eso no significaba que hubiera sido una santa. No significaba que no lo hubiera engañado antes—ese abrigo en el que había estado envuelta tan sólo unos días atrás era más que suficiente prueba de ello.

Así que ella probablemente había tenido citas antes de la escena de la noche anterior. Lo que significaba que no necesitó haberle dicho todas esas cosas. A menos que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, a fin de _discretamente_ hacerle saber que lo estaría engañando a partir de ese momento. (Por qué quería que él lo supiera, no tenía idea.)

_Hn_. Incluso entonces, más la valía no tener una cita. Era _enserio_. Por el bien de ella, más le valía no tener una.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**P. D.** los '_err_' que están dentro de la historia es lo que piensan los personajes (más Sasuke que nadie) pero luego 'cambian de pensamiento' porque piensan que está fuera de lugar.

.

Jiji. Veo que esta historia ya les está gustando más, y con mucha razón, ya se están calentando las cosas. La que se armara en el siguiente capítulo. Y con suerte, aparecerá Naruto (¡De nuevo!) Y los celos de Sasuke serán algo que estarán viendo un poco más seguido a partir de ahora. Y por fin, ¡Sakura se alza en armas! Veremos qué hará Sasuke respecto a esto. Muajaja.

.

Y porfas, chequen la ropa que usa Sakura (que está en mi profile) para que comprendan de qué es lo que habla Sasuke cuando dice que Sakura es herm—err, ardiente (en sus palabras estilo _Uchiha brand_). 8D

_._

Y porque estoy en tensión con eso de la ley sopa, aquí les traigo lo más nuevo de fábrica: _Sasupeluche anti-SOPA_

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	8. No Pienses, Sólo Actúa

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Ocho**  
>No Pienses, Sólo Actúa<em>

* * *

><p>Una cita. Sakura. <em>¿Es enserio?<em>

¿Realmente la había lastimado tan profundamente?

Es decir sí, la había lastimado, ¿pero hasta _ese_ punto? _Esperen_. ¿Qué punto? ¡Sólo iba a salir, por el amor de Dios! Iba a salir con _alguien_ y _algo_ quizás podría ocurrir entre ellos dos. Nada más, nada menos. Sasuke enserio no podía entender porqué eso parecía molestarlo tanto. Después de todo, él también había hecho eso. Nunca antes había tenido citas—eran innecesarias, enserio—pero sí la había engañado con otras y no había porqué negarlo. No, no _'engañar'_, porque no había nada entre ellos dos—lo que había hecho bien podía llamarse… bueno, _lo que sea_. El punto era: había hecho lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Así que no había necesidad de ser hipócrita y detenerla de salir esa noche. Quería hacerlo, sí, ¿pero por qué debería? ¿por qué, cuando obviamente tenía los mismos derechos que él? Ella estaba en lo cierto—no tenía por qué actuar como una mujer casada cuando él no actuaba como un hombre casado. Y ya que _nunca_ nada había ocurrido entre ellos dos, dejarla (no es que ella necesitara su permiso, de todos modos) salir debía ser un cosa fácil de hacer para él.

Sorprendentemente, no lo fue. No tenía idea de porqué, pero no lo era. Y, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, indicando que bajaría en cuestión de segundos, descubrió que era muy capaz de encerrarla en la casa con el fin de detenerla de salir. ¿Y todo eso para qué?

_Joder. _Nada tenía sentido a esas alturas. _Nada._ Ni sus pensamientos, ni sus sentimientos, ni la forma en que estaba rumiando—sí, una vez más—sobre el sillón de la sala, ni el que se hubiera tomado un día libre, ni su atuendo, ni—_esperen._ Parpadeando, negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se giró hacia el sillón frente al de él, donde tuvo la impresión de verla. Resulta ser que no fue sólo una impresión—realmente _estaba_ ahí.

Estaba apoyada ligeramente sobre el brazo del sillón, buscando algo en su bolsa—una bolsa que notó ahí desde que entró a la sala, pero una bolsa en la que se negó a fisgonear, porque esa ciertamente _no_ fue la forma en que su madre le enseñó a ser—para algo que todavía no había descubierto y no dándole la mínima de su atención.

Eso debió haberlo enojado. Enserio, debió, porque al menos le pudo haber mandado una mirada, ¿entienden? (Es decir, sí, sabía que estaba enojada, pero él siempre la miraba cuando aparecía en su línea de visión). Pero no lo hizo—y supo exactamente porqué: porque estaba más preocupado con algo más, algo aun más importante (a esas alturas), como para ser capaz de percibir otras cosas (es decir, su molesto comportamiento). Estaba preocupado coj su apariencia, para ser más exactos.

Sakura siempre se había visto bien y Sasuke siempre había sabido eso. Siempre usaba lindos—y pienso que todos ustedes saben lo que trato de decir cuando digo _'lindos'—_atuendos y él nunca había fallado en ver eso. Siempre había sido cuidadosa con la forma en que se veía, estilizando su cabello y colocándose maquillaje incluso cuando no tenía ninguna intención alguna de dejar la casa, y Sasuke siempre había notado eso también. (Heh, era casi ridículo como, incluso con semejante bellez—_err_, bombón de mujer a su lado, siempre terminara en la cama de otras mujeres. Pero eso estaba fuera del tema).

A pesar de todo eso, sin embargo, nunca la había visto como en ese momento. Vestía un pequeño—_demasiado pequeño—_vestido negro que se aferraba a todas sus curvas y mostraba _todo_ lo que tenía. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, y él estuvo bajo la impresión de que no había mucho de sus piernas que estuvieran cubiertas por el material de ese vestido. Para cubrir sus hombros, usó un blazer de lentejuelas y alojó un largo collar entre sus pechos. Su cabello estaba sorprendentemente lacio (no es que fuera rizado, pero tenía un hábito—eso o ella hacía que se viera así—de rizarse suavemente en las puntas) y brilloso, y había usado pasadores para agarrar los flequillos—esos flequillos que _siempre_ caían sobre sus ojos—hacia atrás y asegurarse de que ya no nublaran su visión.

Sasuke decidió no se mortificarse con el que esos tacones que ella estaba usando hicieran ver sus piernas _imposiblemente_ largas e _imposiblemente _buenas. Sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos de lo que él alguna vez hubiera visto (y aun así, no pudo evitar admitir—para sí mismo, _obviamente—_que la sombra de ojos oscura se veía bastante bien en ella, resaltando el brillo de sus orbes jade) y sus labios estaban rosas y brillosos (y _demasiado_ apetecedores).

_Hn_. Si ella pensaba que saldría _alguna vez_ de la casa viéndose _así,_ entonces enserio necesitaba ver a psicólogo. Incluso pagaría por ello, sólo para que fuera y viera qué era lo que estaba mal con la forma en que su cerebro estaba funcionando recientemente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, anunciando su presencia por primera vez desde que ella entró a la sala. (Bueno, eso, si no toman en cuenta la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo como su forma de _'anunciar su presencia'_).

—Saldré —su respuesta fue inmediata, corta y tajante, pero no alzó la cabeza para verlo, un claro signo de que había sabido que él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes con molestia. —_¿A dónde?_ —preguntó de nuevo, remarcando las palabras con la esperanza de que ella entendiera—o decidiera _decirle_ exactamente—lo que le estaba preguntando.

Ante esto, ella enarcó una delicada ceja rosa y se giró para verlo por un breve momento, antes de regresar su atención a la maldita bolsa. ¿Qué tan larga podría ser esa bolsa y qué tan pequeño podría ser era el objeto que estaba buscando? —A una discoteca —respondió de nuevo, bastante impreciso pudo decir él, pero al menos le dio la respuesta que quería.

—¿Con quién?

Ella suspiró, un suave sonido lleno de molestia y exasperación. —¿Por qué estás siquiera en casa hoy, Sasuke? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras se enderezaba y finalmente lo miraba directo a los ojos. De nuevo, él rechinó los dientes con la intención de detener todas las cosas que le quería sisear de escapársele—bastante involuntaria y estúpidamente—de los labios, y le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas. No la desconcertó, ya que probablemente ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de miradas de él y incluso enarcó una ceja, como si silenciosamente lo retara.

—¿Estás evitando mi pregunta? —preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio, sus ojos negros perforándola. Si había tenido las agallas para hacerle saber—porque él _sabía _que esa había sido su intención—que lo engañaría y que lo haría abiertamente, sin siquiera tratar de esconderlo de él—o del resto del mundo, si vamos al caso—ella debería ser capaz de repetirlo ahora, ¿cierto?

—No —bufó, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente. —¿Por qué debería? No estoy obligada a darte una respuesta. Tú y yo sabemos eso.

—Bien —respondió igual de simple e igual de obstinado. Su voz sonó fría y distante, pero ella lo conocía mejor que nada como para dejarse engañar por las apariencias. En realidad, estaba infundida con veneno y sarcasmo. —Pero, ¿de verdad piensas que vas a salir de la casa vestida _así_?

La pelirrosa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse—sin embargo, se permitió el privilegio de sonreír socarronamente. —Sí, en realidad lo creo —respondió, resoplando con mofa. —Y ya que estás aquí —agregó unos momentos después, su expresión brillando mientras una idea aparecía en su cabeza. —Dime, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó, y se dio una vuelta, dándole un vista completa de su atuendo. —¿Crees que tengo la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien esta noche?

Y, simplemente así, la boca del Uchiha _casi_ se desencaja hasta más no poder—y hacia el piso, si vamos al caso. ¿Acaso dijo lo que creyó escuchar? —No tienes por qué responder eso si no quieres. Lo descubriré por mí misma —dijo y, con un guiño de ojo, agarró su bolsa y se giró, lentamente—casi_ tortuosamente_ lento—abandonando la sala.

Sasuke seguía _todavía_ muy impresionado como para hacer un movimiento por detenerla.

~•~

¿Pueden creer el atrevimiento que tuvo? _'¿De verdad piensas que vas a salir de la casa vestida así?__' _Enserio, ¿qué carajos_ fue_ eso? ¿Cómo se atrevió a comentar sobre su ropa cuando él no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho para hacerlo? Además, él nunca antes había hecho eso, incluso aunque esta no fuera la primera vez que se vistiera así. Bien, eso no era exactamente verdad, ya que nunca había usado semejante clase de vestido y salido de la casa con sólo eso puesto.

Pero no era como que él no estuviera familiarizado con verla en ropas que eran bastante reveladoras. No se vestía como una prostituta, pero era una mujer. Sabía qué tenía para mostrar y le gustaba hacerlo. (El que a su esposo le importara una mierda eso, nunca le importó a ella—después de todo, ella no lo hacía para él, sino para ella. Era _ella_ quien necesitaba sentirse bien y segura de su apariencia).

Creo que no hay necesidad de decirles lo mucho que su comportamiento lograba irritarla. Casi—_casi—_arruina el buen humor que tenía. Casi, pero no cercano. Porque, esa noche, después de que le dijo todo lo que quiso—_necesitaba—_decirle, después de haberle regresado el anillo y, por supuesto, después de haber llorado, pensado y cuestionarse por horas… _esa_ noche, se prometió que nunca dejaría que _nada_ ni _nadie_ la detuviera de hacer algo que ella quisiera. Realmente no importaba qué ese algo fuera, ya que ella tenía tantas cosas que ordenar—todas esas cosas que se habían acumulado con los años en las cuales se negó a ver que, incluso aunque estuviera casada, todavía tenía libertad de voluntad, todavía tenía derechos y control de su vida.

Quería ir a la escuela, quería graduarse, conseguir un trabajo y ganar su propio dinero; quería ser capaz de valerse por sí misma, de hacerse reconocida por algo en lo que ella fuera buena y no por su familia, por su esposo o por las personas que la rodearan. Quería hacer algo que le gustara porque le gustara, porque lo quisiera, y no porque alguien más se lo dijera. Quería ser completamente independiente—no quería depender de nadie. _Nunca más_. Porque estaba harta y cansada de hacerlo.

Quería viajar, conocer gente nueva y aprender de otras culturas, quería ver lugares nuevos, quería ver el mundo y lo quería ver por _sí misma_—la televisión, las imágenes o los libros, aunque fueron bastante buenos para ella en el pasado, ahora eran algo de lo que ya ni siquiera quería escuchar hablar. Quería formular sus propias opiniones, quería ser capaz de pensar y hablar libremente, sin preocuparse sobre cómo la verían otras personas luego de vociferar sus pensamientos.

Quería hacer tantas cosas…

Pero primero, quería tener su justa cantidad de diversión. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la último vez que salió, que—tenía que admitirlo—al principio, había estado asustada de que ya ni siquiera supiera cómo hacerlo. Ya no supiera cómo dejarse llevar, cómo desprenderse de todo y todos, cómo concentrarse en una simple cosa—_en vivir el momento_.

Resulta ser que se había preocupado innecesariamente. Porque fue tan buena como había sido antes.

Así que esa noche, ya no pensó. Simplemente actúo. Se emborrachó, bailó, flirteó, sonrió, rió y básicamente se divirtió más que durante los pasados tres años combinados. Consiguió olvidarse de todo, sobre cada problema que pudo haber ocupado su mente de otra manera. Y pudo haber jurado que casi fue el mejor sentimiento de todos los tiempos.

Seguro, estaba consciente de que sus problemas regresarían sin duda alguna una vez que los efectos del alcohol desaparecieran, pero para ser sinceros, le importaba una mierda: No sabía por qué o cómo, pero a esas alturas se sentía más que lista para encarar todo lo que el destino pudiera prepararle. Probablemente no lo estaba. En realidad no, olviden eso—_seguro_ no lo estaba. Pero una vez más, ¿a quién le importaba? No importaba—nada importaba a esas alturas. Porque todo—_casi todo—_de lo que se había perdido durante los pasados tres años estaba justo ahí, con ella.

Y justo cuando pensó que ya no podía ponerse mejor, lo hizo.

Estaba bailando, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música, sus ojos cerrados, su mente posiblemente ya nublada con alcohol cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos enrollar su cintura. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, sus ojos inmediatamente abriéndose bruscamente, no habiendo esperado que algo como eso sucediera, pero se relajó un segundo después, apoyándose contra quien fuera que la estuviera sosteniendo en ese momento. Después de todo, no había nada de malo con hacer eso. Esto era una discoteca—todos iban a divertirse, todos (la mayoría, de todos modos) se emborrachaban y por lo tanto, todo el mundo era amigable (¿A quién le importaba las intenciones ocultas, de todos modos?).

_'Además,'_ se dijo a sí misma, la parte racional le confirmó a la nublada de alcohol que todo estaba bien, _'No es cómo que a alguien le importe mis acciones.'_

En el pasado, había existido alguien quien sí se preocupaba—ese alguien que había causado numerosos escándalos en este tema, ese alguien que solía recordarle—_bastante_ seguido—que ella debía quedarse con él y sus amigos; ese alguien que siempre había sido tan sobreprotector que casi siempre se abstenía de emborracharse y divertirse con el fin de cuidarla (incluso cuando eso fuera completamente innecesario).

Sorprendentemente, mientras cerraba los ojos y rememoraba ese tiempo, a esa persona en específico, comenzó a sentir la familiaridad de todo eso—de esos brazos alrededor de ella, más específicamente. Brevemente, se preguntó si estaba así de ahogada en alcohol. _'Podría ser,'_ pensó._ 'No he bebido desde hace mucho__…__' _¿Qué podría posiblemente sentirse tan familiar cuando no había estado en una discoteca en años? Nada, eso creyó.

Y luego él hizo algo que consiguió cambiar completamente su mente. Se acercó para susurrarle algo en el oído, su agarre en ella fortaleciéndose ligeramente más; Un pequeño sonido de consentimiento escapó de sus labios y ella pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz al hablar, —Esto trae viejos recuerdos, ¿No crees? —la comprensión le cayó en cuenta en cuestión de segundos.

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, se giró, una sonrisa amplia inmediatamente—y bastante involuntaria—esparciéndose en su rostro al verlo. Un grito bastante agudo se le escapó—probablemente el alcohol, sí—y no desperdició ningún segundo en prácticamente saltar sobre él, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo pudo ejercer. —¡Naruto! —chilló cuando finalmente lo soltó, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, emoción y felicidad combinados en su voz y en sus ojos.

Sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en años, cuando en realidad habían pasado tan sólo un par de semanas, lo que tuvieron en ese momento no pudo llamarse una reunión—algo más cercano a la historia repitiéndose de nuevo, si le preguntan—así que sólo fue normal que estuviera emocionada. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando estuvo tan triste y distraída, tan impaciente por llegar a casa y meterse bajo las cobijas de su segura y cálida cama, que su mente probablemente ni siquiera registró el que él estuviera _ahí_, que su _mejor amigo_ estuviera de regreso y que, como él le dijo, no tuviera planes de marcharse tan pronto.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo hizo—se registró en su mente. —Estoy aquí para recoger a mi novia —respondió y no pudo evitar la alegre sonrisa que pasó a través de sus labios.

—¿Tienes una novia? —preguntó, tratando difícilmente de contenerse de saltar de una forma emocionada—¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella, de todo modos? —¡Oh Dios mío! —chilló al verlo asentir y se le acercó nuevamente, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente; él rió ante sus acciones, tanto feliz como aliviado de verla actuar tan diferente del desastre que pareció tan sólo unas semanas atrás, y regresó a abrazarla, envolviéndola por su pequeña cintura. —¡Eso es _tan_ genial! ¡Estoy_ tan_ feliz por ti!

El rubio no pudo evitar reír con sus palabras, siendo incapaz de contener los recuerdos que inundaron su mente por su comportamiento—era como si volvieran a tener dieciséis, sin preocuparse de los demás, sin ninguna sola responsabilidad puesta sobre sus hombros. Pero las cosas había cambiado—él sabía eso. Porque, si no lo hubieran hecho, ella no hubiera estado llorando en ese entonces. Y sabía que ella no lloró sólo por tener un mal día o algo así—debió haber tenido una muy buena razón por la que lloró. Si tan sólo supiera cuál era esa razón—ciertamente le hubiera ahorrado tener que pensar tanto en ello.

Porque, honestamente, esa era la única cosa que mantuvo ocupada su mente durante el último par de días. Bueno eso y el que él constantemente quisiera golpearse por no haberle pedido su número de teléfono. (No es que alguien pudiera culparlo, ya que la vista de sus lágrimas lo habían distraído bastante mal). Pero aun así, no tenía ninguna excusa o lo que sea. Algo al final de su mente debió haberle avisado constantemente de pedirle su número o su dirección—cosa que, _no hizo_.

Encontrarse con ella aquí había sido pura suerte—y no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que la suerte era todo lo que se necesitaba al final (nunca más, eso es).

—¿Qué pasó en ese entonces, Sakura? —preguntó, ansioso por saber. Quizás ese no era el mejor momento para hacer algo así, pero lo había estado mosqueando por un rato y ciertamente no lo iba a dejar pasar sólo porque ella se viera mejor en ese momento.

Ella lo soltó y lo miró, confusión brillando en sus ojos jade. —¿En ese entonces cuándo? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y no le tomó mucho tiempo notar que, _ciertamente_, no debió haber preguntado eso en ese momento. Porque ella simplemente no era capaz de responder su pregunta—a esas alturas, ella probablemente ni siquiera recordaba de lo que él estaba hablando, justo como tampoco recordaría esa conversación al día siguiente. Así que sí, si quería tener una conversación_ seria _con ella—y _quería _eso, por supuesto—definitivamente tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera sobria de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, negó con la cabeza como un signo de olvidar el tema. —Nada —dijo. —Olvídalo.

—¡De acuerdo! —a ella _obviamente_ no pareció importarle mucho. —¡Llévame a conocer a tu nueva novia! —exclamó ansiosamente, tirándose en sus brazos de nuevo.

Él rió. —Sakura —dijo, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente. —Estás _tan_ borracha.

—¡Lo sé! —ella sonaba tan absolutamente feliz y complacida con su declaración, que ya no supo qué concluir de todo eso. Su actitud, a pesar de ser bastante familiar, era total y absolutamente extraña. —¿Cómo se llama?

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de qué nombre estaba tratando de averiguar. —Hinata es su nombre —respondió, frunciendo ligeramente. —¿Por qué… —comenzó, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su oración, ya que la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

—¿Hinata? —si no la conociera lo suficiente, habría pensado que quedó sobria de repente. —¿Cabello largo y oscuro? ¿Ojos claros? ¿Se ve ridículamente bien en azul? —dudó por un momento antes de asentir, inseguro de cómo ella pareció describir a su novia perfectamente—bueno, tan perfectamente como su mente nublada de alcohol le permitió. —¡La conozco! —exclamó fuertemente una vez más, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás riendo. —Es mi nueva amiga —proclamó con orgullo unos momentos después, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, diversión brillando en sus ojos azul claro, a lo que ella rápidamente asintió, sonriendo como una loca. —¿Entonces me puedes llevar a donde está? —preguntó, recibiendo otro asentimiento con emoción de su parte en el proceso. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a través de la gente, tropezándose ligeramente cada cinco segundos o menos; era algo bueno el que él estuviera ahí para estabilizarla, ya que ella no parecía ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio por sí sola. A pesar de que ella parecía no tener idea de a dónde dirigirse, no tardaron mucho antes de llegar a su destino y para su sorpresa, Naruto encontró que la persona que la pelirrosa había descrito antes realmente _era_ su novia (porque sí, tenía que admitir que estuvo _un poco _escéptico).

Hinata pareció tan sorprendida como él en un inicio lo estuvo, y lo miró con una mirada bastante confundida mientras sus ojos caían en ambos. —¡Oye, mira lo que encontré! —gritó Sakura, un enorme sonrisa estableciéndose en su rostro, mientras le hacía indicios hacia el chico. A pesar de su confusión, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír por su comportamiento—había visto a Temari, TenTen e Ino borrachas un millón de veces, pero ver a Sakura borracha era nuevo y—tuvo _que_ admitirlo—era bastante entretenido para ella.

Verán, la parte buena de ser siempre la que, sin importar qué, permanecía sobria y con sus pies bien puestos sobre el suelo, era que veía a las otras borrachas—y eso podía ponerse realmente entretenido por momentos. Y ver a Sakura borracha era bastante interesante—básicamente actuaba como una niña de cinco años, decía todo lo que tú quisieras que dijera, reía, sonreía y se divertía tanto como ella podía.

Ahora, si tan sólo lo pudiera recordar luego…

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente, un pequeña sonrisa todavía presente en su rostro.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. —¡Es mi mejor amigo! —exclamó, llegando a su mejilla para darle un beso. —¡Mi BFF! —tanto Hinata como Naruto reventaron en carcajadas ante eso, pero antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudiera tener la oportunidad de responder, alguien agarró la mano de Sakura, alejándola de ellos y de nuevo a la pista de baile —_¡Deja a los BFF solos, Sak!_ —la voz de Ino sonó en el aire, consiguiendo de alguna manera ser escuchada sobre el fuerte ruido de la discoteca y logrando que ellos rieran de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura que las vas a dejar así? —preguntó, diversión brillando en sus ojos, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que las dos chicas habían desaparecido.

Un mirada de indecisión atravesó su rostro por un momento, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. —Sí, estarán bien —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —No sé cómo, pero siempre lo están.

~•~

—Entonces —la pelinegra comenzó mientras entraban al departamento, deteniéndose por un momento para quitarse la chaqueta mientras él hacía lo mismo. —¿Cómo es que conoces a Sakura? —preguntó curiosamente, girándose para verlo. Le extendió su abrigo y, luego de haber colgado ambos en el clóset, él se giró para mirarla.

—Bueno, ella ha sido algo así como… —se detuvo por un momento, frunciendo ligeramente, antes de continuar, —Mi mejor amiga —y no, no vacilaba porque _dudara_ eso—vacilaba porque era extraño. Era extraño como apenas hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad para contarle de ella. Después de todo, habían estado juntos por un tiempo hasta ahora e incluso si el nombre de Sakura no tuviera razón para ser mencionado, la pelirrosa había representado una importante parte de su vida que el que Hinata no lo hubiera sabido tiempo atrás se sentía… _realmente_ extraño.

—Nunca me hablaste de ella —comentó Hinata silenciosamente y el sonrió por la forma en que ella pareció haber leído su mente; tomando su mano, la guió hacia la sala donde se sentaron en el cómodo sillón tan pronto como él llegó y la jaló hacia él.

—Lo sé —asintió. —Es sólo que… _medio_ perdimos contacto cuando fui obligado a irme —explicó y vio como la comprensión caía en cuenta en sus ojos. —La volví a ver una semana o más atrás, pero no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle su teléfono o algo parecido; encontrarla aquí fue de pura suerte —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más. —¿Cómo la conoces _tú_?

—TenTen me la presentó —dijo la chica, y luego sonrió. —Ella realmente parece buena—y ella seguro tiene el potencial de convertirse en la nueva mejor amiga de Ino —Naruto rió por esto, recordando la forma en que una Ino borracha arrastraba a una igualmente borracha Sakura lejos de él—sip, _definitivamente_, Hinata tenía razón.

—Ella _es_ buena —aceptó. Ella había cambiado y lo sabía—habían tantas cosas que no estaban exactamente claras para él a esas alturas, pero nada—_ni siquiera el tiempo_—pudo haber posiblemente cambiado el que Sakura fuera buena y amable con todos (la mayoría del tiempo y con la mayoría de la gente). La chica tenía una gran corazón—de eso estaba seguro. Y realmente no podía entender cómo alguien había logrado lastimarla—es decir, ¿por qué alguien _querría _lastimarla, en primer lugar? ¿Y dónde estaba Seiji? ¿No se suponía que era él quien tenía que cuidarla, de asegurarse que _nada_ malo le llegara a pasar alguna vez?

Todo era _tan_ confuso… primero la encontró toda empapada, apurándose para llegar a algún lugar y sin prestar atención a su alrededor, lágrimas de dolor cayendo de sus ojos; demonios, ella ni siquiera pudo _hablar_ sobre eso. Luego la encontró en una discoteca, totalmente borracha y teniendo la mayor diversión de su vida; sin mencionar que estaba actuando como si fuera la persona más feliz de la Tierra, como si nada malo le hubiera ocurrido _alguna vez_.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Su pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió de modo tranquilizador. —Tan sólo me estaba preguntando… es decir, la has conocido por un tiempo, ¿cierto? —preguntó esperanzado.

Una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en su rostro. —Por dos días —admitió y él bufó de manera divertida, pasando su mano a través de sus desordenados cabellos rubios. —Enserio, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó una vez más, no reconociendo ese gesto como algo que Naruto estuviera acostumbrado a hacer. —Puedo ver que algo te está molestando —pausó por un momento, antes de añadir, —Y eso definitivamente _no_ es normal.

—Es sólo que… —se detuvo, suspirando silenciosamente mientras se daba cuenta que no podía encontrar la palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. —Algo está mal con ella —finalmente lo dejó salir, frunciendo por la forma en que había sonado.

Las cejas de Hinata se arrugaron por la confusión de su repentina oración. —¿Con Sakura? —preguntó suavemente, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de su novio. —Realmente no veo nada malo con ella —apuntó, negando con la cabeza. Sakura realmente no parecía tener algo que la estuviera molestando en la discoteca; de hecho, parecía como si no pudiera importarle menos el mundo alrededor de ella, y Hinata no podía ver cómo eso estaba mal.

—Sé que parece como que no —habló de nuevo, atrayendo su atención. —Pero estoy seguro de ello —afirmó seguro. —Ese día que la volví a ver… ella estaba llorando…

—¿Llorando? —preguntó su novia nuevamente, sonando preocupada. —¿Pero _por qué_?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —admitió. —Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. Y no estoy teniendo suerte con ello —agregó luego de un momento de pensar, riendo ligeramente.

—Sabes —habló repentinamente mientras pensaba en el día anterior. —Ahora que lo mencionas, ella sí parecía algo… _fuera de lugar_ cuando la conocí. Por supuesto —rodó los ojos, —_Cualquiera_ parecería fuera de lugar a lado de una borracha Ino o Temari, pero hoy me di cuenta que ella es muy parecida a ellas—que ella _puede ser_ parecida a ellas. Pero… no sé… quizás simplemente tuvo un mal día… —se detuvo, frunciendo ligeramente. ¿Era siquiera posible que las personas olvidarán tan de repente algo que las hubiera puesto tristes?

—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —Sakura no es así. Nunca ha sido así.

—Sé que está casada —habló luego de unos momentos de silencio, causando que la cabeza de Naruto se alzará bruscamente en shock. —Quizás tiene problemas con su esposo… es decir, no estoy muy segura, pero puede ser… —se calló, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Casada? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella asintió. —Sí. ¿No lo sabías? —preguntó, y luego negó con la cabeza por lo estúpido que eso había sonado. —Cierto, probablemente no lo sabías —rió, asintiendo; él todavía seguía muy sorprendido como para responder. —Pero ya que estás tratando de averiguar la causa de esto—lo que sea que _'esto' _signifique—quizás simplemente deberías hablar con ella sobre eso. Te daré su número de teléfono—llámala, dile que te vea en algún lugar y aclaren las cosas. Trae de vuelta a mi novio, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sólo pudo reír y asentir a sus palabras.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**P. D.** los '_err_' que están dentro de la historia es lo que piensan los personajes (más Sasuke que nadie) pero luego 'cambian de pensamiento' porque piensan que está fuera de lugar.

.

Jiji. ¿Quién no adora a un Sasuke celoso? Es lo más chistoso, enserio. Y Naruto siempre un amor. Verán, a partir de este suceso habrá un Sasuke muy muy MUY celoso. Por fin, Sakura le da un cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Ahora, debo aclarar una cosa: La lengua original de la autora de esta historia no es el inglés, por lo que en la versión original está un poco desordenado o mal escrito y eso me obliga a decirles que hay partes que incluso yo no entiendo hasta leerlo más de dos veces. Por eso, si llegasen a tener alguna duda en algo, por favor pregunten porque la traducción sí está un poco complicada. E incluso yo no le atino a veces a interpretarlo como se debe.

También debido a problemas con los links que están en los profiles ha desactivado todos así que, quien quiera ver los atuendos de Sakura o de las chicas, por favor pídanme y se los pasó por reply. (:

.

Y porfas, chequen la ropa que usa Sakura para que comprendan de qué es lo que habla Sasuke cuando dice que Sakura es una bellez—err, un bombón (en sus palabras _Uchiha_). Y la razón del por qué no la quería dejar salir de la casa. 8D

_._

_Por cierto... ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Ojalá les hayan regalado muchos chocolates, brownies, dulces y más como a mi! Y pensar que estoy a dieta . _

_._

Y porque estoy de buenas: _Sasupeluche de San Valentín_

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	9. Quiero Saber Todo

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo nueve  
><strong>__Quiero Saber Todo_

* * *

><p>Cierta chica pelirrosa se removió ligeramente mientras dormía ya que sus sensibles oídos captaron el molesto sonido proveniente de algún lugar cercano a ella, y gruñó en silencio mientras lentamente comenzaba a salir de su estado de inconsciencia. Rodando sobre la cama, acomodó su rostro aún más en la suave almohada y subió las sábanas hasta por encima de su cabeza en un esfuerzo por bloquear tanto el ruido como la irritante luz que pareció haber aparecido de repente y de la nada.<p>

Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que la luz siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que _ella_ no lo había notado, pero no pudo llegar a importarle. Todo lo que quería a esas alturas era que se fuera de regreso a su estado de sueño—a pesar de estar semi-consciente, tuvo el sentimiento de que la realidad era algo que no quería encarar en algún momento cercano.

La suerte no pareció estar de su lado, ya que el ruido no cesó—sólo se volvió más fuerte. Y _fuerte. Y fuerte._ Hasta que logró despertarla lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el_ 'molesto ruido'_ en realidad era un celular sonando—_err,_ vibrando en su buró. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la radiante luz comenzara a penetrar por la suave cobija que la cubría, y mientras mentalmente se maldijo por no haber cerrado las cortinas antes de irse a dormir, Sakura se dio cuenta que, por desgracia, ya estaba despierta.

El creciente dolor de cabeza que ahora comenzaba a sentir fue otra prueba de ello.

Gruñendo insatisfecha, la pelirrosa rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y pateó las sábanas de su rostro, sintiéndose estúpidamente lista para encarar el día. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la radiante luz golpeó sus sensibles ojos, instantáneamente lamentó su decisión y se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no estaba_ tan_ lista para levantarse. Malditos fueran esos días de primavera. ¿Por qué no decidió haberse emborrachado en un oscuro y frío día de invierno?

Oh, cierto. Ella no tenía con _quién_ emborracharse.

Era una cosa buena que ese problema se hubiera resuelto—ya era la maldita hora, por cierto—ya que estaba segura como un demonio que no quería que la noche anterior fuera la última vez que se emborrachara en los siguientes años. Nah, eso ya no sonaba correcto. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba (que hacía que el dolor en su cabeza se intensificara ligeramente), no podía creer cómo había logrado estar alejada de una discoteca, alejada del _alcohol_ por tan largo periodo de tiempo.

No es que fuera alcohólica o algo así, pero realmente _era_ una persona a la que le gustaba disfrutar de este tipo de cosas—me refiero a, _ya saben_, beber, festejar, divertirse—y el que hubiera logrado conseguir vivir_ tres años_ sin siquiera salir _una sola vez_ parecía casi increíble. Fue casi como si alguien hubiera tomado control de su mente y cuerpo y la hubiera hecho perder tres años de vida con simplemente estar parada en las sombras y hacer nada.

Definitivamente era algo bueno que ella ahora estuviera de regreso. Y no se iba a ir a ningún lugar esta vez—_no de nuevo._

Ahora, si tan sólo el dolor desapareciera de repente. Como magia, ¿comprenden? Y, por cierto, estaría realmente, _realmente_, agradecida… ¡Si el maldito zumbido parara de una vez!

¿Quién podía ser de todos modos?

Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era rodar, agarrar la maldita máquina, responder la maldita llamada y enviar a quien sea que estuviera molestando al demonio y regresar. Sin embargo, fue más fácil decir que hacer—eso se volvió obvio cuando se dio cuenta lo difícil que fue reunir el poder de llegar hasta el buró. Y eso no era necesariamente porque su cabeza se sintiera como si alguien hubiera tirado un millón de ladrillos en ella, sino también porque se sentía tan jodidamente floja esa mañana. Que, _sí,_ también podía ser culpado por la resaca.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dio cuenta que el zumbido no tenía intención alguna de detenerse pronto, decidió que ganar contra su flojera no podía ser tan difícil, y que si tenía alguna intención de regresar a dormir, debía terminar con eso.

Con un gruñido, rodó, tratando lo mejor que pudo para ignorar las protestas de su cuerpo, y se acercó para agarrar el todavía vibrante teléfono, abriéndolo tan pronto como su mano hizo contacto con él. —¿Qué? —preguntó con aturdimiento, ni siquiera molestándose en mantener escondido el enojo en su voz. No estuvo tan segura que la persona en el otro lado de línea lo hubiera notado, ya que probablemente había sonado más adormilada que otra cosa.

—_¡Sakura!_ —exclamó una voz que conocía bastante bien desde el otro lado de la línea, sonando aliviada y feliz. —_¡Gracias a Dios que contestaste! ¡Estaba comenzando a pensar que algo te había pasado! _—y nada más así, tan de repente, cualquier rastro de enojo y somnolencia desaparecieron de su sistema, reemplazados por felicidad y—_la siempre presente_—confusión. —_¿Dónde estás? _—preguntó rápidamente, no dándole oportunidad para vociferar su sorpresa.

No es que eso la molestara. _Nah_. Con su cabeza zumbando muy fuerte, difícilmente lo notó. —Estoy… —comenzó, pero se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe para estudiar el lugar. Sip, en definitiva lo reconoció—y realmente _estar al tanto de ellos_. —Estoy… en casa —respondió al final, sonando muy sorprendida de sí misma. Seguro, la posibilidad de _no_ estar en casa nunca pasó por su mente, pero tampoco la posibilidad de cómo exactamente llegó hasta ahí—porque, joder, sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. —¿Qué… qué pasó? —no estuvo tan segura de qué quería escuchar—ya fuera que quisiera saber cómo llegó hasta ahí o por qué la llamó. Ambas, supuso.

—_¡Tú dime qué pasó!_ —exclamó. Como ustedes probablemente podrán adivinar, su respuesta no le ofreció mucha satisfacción, ni redujo su confusión. —_¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono?_

Sakura frunció ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos por un breve segundo, antes de abrirlos. —_Sí_ respondí —murmuró, confundida.

—_¡Sí, al final! _—exclamó, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras. —_Te he estado llamando por… ¿qué? ¡Media hora!_

No supo cómo, pero Sakura pudo haber jurado, justo ahí y justo en ese momento, que estaba exagerando. Después de todo, siempre hacía eso—o más bien, _solía_ hacer eso. —¿Qué es tan importante como para que tuvieras que despertarme a esta hora? —pero ya que no había perdido la habilidad de prenderse por todo, sólo pudo adivinar que, con los años, él seguía siendo el mismo molesto, cariñoso, sobreprotector, _siempre_-exagerado hombre.

—_Espero que estés consciente de que ya son las 11am _—habló inexpresivo desde el otro lado de la línea, provocando que ella rodara los ojos.

—Sí —respondió. —Y yo espero que estés consciente de que mi cabeza está como mierda en este instante —refutó. Sakura no supo cómo su cerebro logró llegar a la conclusión de que él supuestamente debía saber eso, pero en realidad no importaba. Al menos no a esas alturas. —Espero que también estés consciente de que tengo esta repentina urgencia de estrangularte a través del teléfono —continuó, sus ojos al instante formando una fulminada al escucharlo reír por el teléfono.

—_Sí, sé que me amas_ —rió con entusiasmo, haciendo que su fulminada su intensificara, pero que sus ojos se suavizaran. ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible, de todos modos? —_Necesitamos hablar, Sak _—dijo luego de unos cuantos momentos de silencio y, incluso aunque ella podía seguir escuchando la diversión impregnada en su voz, se dio cuenta que este era uno de esos momentos cuando él iba en serio. —_Esto es por lo que llamé__, veámonos en algún lugar_ —sugirió.

A pesar de su confusión, la pelirrosa no dudó un segundo en responder. —Bien —_casi_ lo dijo con brusquedad. —Y entonces así podré estrangularte.

~•~

Había _tanta _confusión. Habían tantas preguntas. Habían_ tantas _conexiones que él no podía hacer. Habían tantas cosas fuera de lugar…

Naruto realmente no supo cómo es que debía lidiar con esto. Incluso si Sakura le _daba_ todas las respuestas que necesitaba, incluso si le _contaba _todo lo que necesitaba saber, todo lo que preguntara, sabía que una parte de esta confusión permanecería ahí sin importar qué, en el fondo de su mente y corazón. Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella, era simplemente imposible que las cosas hubieran pasado de alguna u otra forma. Averiguaría todo, sí, pero eso no significaba que sería capaz de hacer todas las conexiones—y estaba consciente de eso.

La única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento era aprender a aceptarlo. Como ustedes quizás se imaginarán, eso no era una tarea fácil de hacer. No podía decir que los años que había estado lejos de la pelirrosa habían sido terribles y que daría _lo que fuera _para borrarlos de su memoria, porque eso ciertamente no era así. La había extrañado, sí, y no había por qué negarlo, pero la vida seguía, incluso sin Sakura—o Seiji, si vamos al caso—a su lado. Sin embargo, realmente le hubiera gustado que no lo hubieran forzado a dejarlos atrás. Porque, en serio, ellos significaban mucho para él.

Y no era como que hubiera esperado que encontraría _todo_ como una vez lo fue, pero ciertamente no había esperado esto tampoco. ¿Ella estaba _casada_? ¿Estaba casada y no se lo había mencionado? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Ya no confiaba en él, o qué? Seguro, había estado lejos por un largo tiempo, pero él todavía seguía siendo su mejor amigo—_siempre_ sería su mejor amigo, ya fuera que le gustara a ella o no.

_¿Por qué había estado llorando en ese entonces? ¿Alguien la había lastimado? ¿Acaso sus padres la seguían tratando mal?_

_¿Era feliz? Si no, ¿Por qué?_

_¿Dónde estaba Seiji?_

_¿Quién era su esposo? ¿Por qué le permitía emborracharse de esa manera?_

_¿Cómo era posible que ella sólo conociera a las chicas por unos cuantos días?_

Tanta preguntas estaban corriendo a través de su mente, su desesperación creciendo con cada una de ellas. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Parecía que Dios lo había escuchado, porque, justo en ese instante, ella entró al pequeño café que él había escogido—porque a ella aparentemente le importaba un bledo el lugar en el que se reunieran—viéndose tan confundida como él se sentía. Estaba vestida con un par de tacones junto con jeans oscuros y una blusa aguamarina oscura; su cabello amarrado pero desordenado, con unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos, que estaban ligeramente oscurecidos con maquillaje. _'Déjenle a Sakura que siempre ponga su apariencia primero,' _pensó, negando con la cabeza.

Ella parecía como si apenas hubiera caído del cielo—la confusión y la duda estaban escritas por todo su rostro y en sus acciones, y no desaparecían incluso mientras lo localizó.

—Naruto—saludó sin aliento mientras dudosamente tomaba el asiento en frente de él, no desperdiciando un segundo antes de ir directo al punto. —¿Estabas _ahí _ayer en la noche? —preguntó incrédulamente, una fruncida adornando su rostro. —¿Estabas en la discoteca? ¿Te hablé? ¿Hinata es tu novia? —. Todas esas preguntas salieron de su boca de repente, pronto acompañadas por un: —¿O acaso soñé todo esto?

Como ustedes probablemente imaginarán, no fue para nada capaz de detener la risa que salió de sus labios, incluso aunque supiera que reírse de ella no era la mejor cosa que podía hacer a esas alturas. Enserio, no lo pudo evitar. Se veía tan confundida y tan inocente y tan… bueno, en general, se veía jodidamente mona, que era simplemente imposible no estar divertido por toda la situación. —¡Naruto! —siseó, golpeando su mano ligeramente sobre la mesa. —¡Esto _no_ es divertido!

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió, negando con la cabeza, y luego rió de nuevo. —Lo siento —dijo instantáneamente. —Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo.

—_'¿No puedes evitarlo?' _—dijo bruscamente, fulminándolo. —Entonces yo te estoy diciento que no puedo recordar ni una jodida cosa de lo que hice ayer en la noche—y, _joder_, pude haber hecho muchas cosas, ¿Y tú estás admitiendo—tan abiertamente—que toda la situación te hace reír? Enserio, de todas las cosas, ¿Te hace_ reír_?

Ella estaba tan obviamente sobre reaccionando. Estaba siendo brusca. Estaba siseando. Estaba fulminando. Aparentemente, ella todavía odiaba ser dejada en la oscuridad. Todavía se enojaba cuando alguien se reía de ella, especialmente si lo hacían cuando ella estaba tratando de averiguar algo. Sus ojos todavía brillaban cada vez que se enojaba. La discusión todavía parecía llegarle como si se hubiera preparado de antemano. Ella todavía se veía tan mona para su desgracia.

—Dios, te extrañé —. Esas palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que su cerebro procesara siquiera la acción.

Pero no se arrepintió de lo que dijo—simplemente porque era la verdad. Él no era una persona que disfrutara mentir—o que fuera terriblemente bueno para hacerlo, a todo esto—pero esto probablemente era la cosa más sincera que alguna vez le hubiera dicho. A pesar de lo que algunas personas podían pensar, Naruto _sí_ usaba su cerebro, lo que significaba que él _sí_ escogía sus palabras cuidadosamente—contrariamente a lo que _'comúnmente pensaban'_, nunca en su vida había él hablado sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Excepto por ese instante. Y bueno, excepto por todas las otras veces en que sus sentimientos estaban involucrados—porque él sabía que esos eran sobre los que nunca podría mentir.

Con respecto a Sakura… bueno, ella se veía como si la hubieran tomado desprevenida por un momento, probablemente mientras ese oración se instalaba en su cerebro, antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran y su postura se relajara. —No puedo creer que todavía sigas haciendo esto —dijo, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

Al principio, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero luego los recuerdos de un tiempo atrás llegaron a su mente, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Él y Seiji solían hacer eso—ellos hablarían y actuarían dulcemente con ella cuando estaba enojada, sabiendo que esa era la única forma en que ella se calmaría. Luego ella se daría cuenta de lo que habían hecho y se enojaría de nuevo, que normalmente resultaría en que ambos fueran perseguidos por un rato, hasta que ella se tranquilizara y decidiera que ellos_ 'no valían su tiempo'_. Por supuesto, Seiji siempre sería dejado con el trabajo de lidiar con ella posteriormente; y, Naruto no sabía cómo, pero él siempre lograría regresarla a la alegre y feliz chica que era.

—Pero, sí —. Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzó su cabeza justo a tiempo para verla rodar sus ojos. —Yo también te extrañé —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, como si no fuera un asunto importante. —Ahora —dijo rápidamente, cambiando de tema, porque, obviamente, ella no quería hablar sobre su_'debilidad' _(como ella siempre lo llamaba). —¿Estabas ahí ayer en la noche o no?

Con una sonrisa luego de la ligera negación de su cabeza, finalmente respondió, —Sí, Sakura. Estuve ahí ayer en la noche —. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero la interrumpió antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, sabiendo exactamente cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras. Dada la confundida mirada en su rostro, era obvio—y no sólo para él—que ella le iba a preguntar una cosa—o más de una—con respecto a la noche anterior.

Así que decidió facilitarle las cosas y decirle él mismo. —Fui a recoger a mi novia quien, sí, es Hinata—y te vi. Traté de tener una conversación contigo, pero pronto me di cuenta que era imposible, ya que tú probablemente ni siquiera sabías tu nombre a esas alturas, así que decidí dejar que te divirtieras y las preguntas para después —de nuevo, ella trató de hablar, pero no se lo permitió. —No, no estabas haciendo nada inapropiado, y estoy seguro que no lo hiciste, incluso después de que me fui.

Las palabras ni siquiera podían comenzar a describir lo aliviada que se veía. _'Ella realmente debió haber pensado que había hecho algo estúpido,'_ sonrió ligeramente. Eso era probablemente la única cosa a la que Sakura le temía cuando se trataba de estar bajo las influencias del alcohol: pasarse de la raya para esas circunstancias, llevándolas a un nivel que, bajo circunstancias normales, ni siquiera estarían en su mente. Por supuesto, lo dos—AKA él y su hermano—se habían encargado de que eso no sucediera, y ella siempre lo había sabido, pero eso ni siquiera la detenía de preocuparse.

—Continuemos —dijo, sabiendo que le había dado todas las respuestas que necesitaba. —¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Pienso que ya he tenido suficiente, enserio —contestó, claramente divertida con su pregunta.

Naruto rodó los ojos. —No me refería alcohol, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —respondió, suspirando silenciosamente. —Pero sigue siendo no, gracias.

—¿Comida? —preguntó de nuevo. —Debes estar hambrienta —al menos _él_ siempre estaba hambriento luego de beber tanto; y lo ayudaba con sus resacas, también. Pero entonces otra vez, la comida siempre lo ayudaba con_ todo_, así que eso no era exactamente relevante en este caso.

—Enserio, Naruto, la última cosa en mi mente en este instante es comida —dijo, rodando los ojos. —Soy lo suficientemente afortunada que sólo he desayunado ayer, que si no, estoy segura que ahora mismo estaría abrazando el inodoro —se rió, pero él realmente no pareció compartir su diversión.

—Pienso que enserio deberías cuidarte más —opinó luego de unos momentos de silencio, frunciendo con desaprobación. Seguro, Sakura nunca había sido una persona que comiera mucho—aparentemente, ella nunca tenía hambre—pero,_ enserio_, ¿no podía ella ver lo peligroso que eso podía ser? ¿Ni siquiera ahora, luego de _todos_ estos años?

Aparentemente no. —Puedo cuidarme yo sola, muchas gracias, Señor Soy-tan-protector-que-ni-siquiera-puedo-admitirlo —¿Por qué tuvo el sentimiento de que eso no era verdad? —¿Por qué mejor no me dices por qué me trajiste aquí, huh? —típico—_'cambiemos de tema, porque te estás molestamente acercando a estar en lo cierto sobre algo que yo realmente, realmente no tengo ninguna intención de admitir'_. —Que no sea sólo para que coma algo, espero —agregó luego de unos momentos, alzando una delicada ceja rosa.

Rodando sus ojos ante sus travesuras, lo dejó pasar—_por ahora_. Por supuesto, eventualmente tendría una _muy_ seria conversación con ella sobre este tema. Después, sin embargo. —Tienes razón —dijo, —Te cité aquí porque quería hablar contigo —dijo, feliz de haber llegado a esto; ella, sin embargo, pareció bastante confundida con su oración, probablemente no comprendiendo lo que él quiso decir con eso. —Quiero saber _todo_ —clarificó, sus ojos azules topándose con los de ella. —Quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió después de que me fui, quiero entender qué es lo que exactamente está ocurriendo.

Ella bufó en diversión y negó con la cabeza por sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Debió haber sabido que esto llegaría. —Lo estás haciendo ver como si fuera algo tan simple —murmuró, bajando la mirada. —Cuando, en realidad, es tan complicado.

—Quizás no lo es —dijo. —Quizás eres tú la que lo está haciendo ver así —no sería la primera vez que hiciera algo como eso, de todos modos.

—No —negó con la cabeza. —Quisiera que eso fuera cierto… pero no lo es. Te has ido por tanto tiempo… —se detuvo por un momento, todavía sin verlo. —Tantas cosas han pasado…

—¿Tenemos tiempo, no? —su cabeza se alzó bruscamente ante esto, como si no hubiera esperado que él dijera algo como eso; pasando su mano sobre la mesa, tomó su mano, acción a la que ella le respondió al apretar la suya ligeramente. —Ya te lo dije: No me voy a ir a ningún lado esta vez —dijo, sonriendo. —Tenemos demasiado tiempo para pasar juntos, para ponernos al día —y antes de que ella siquiera lo notara, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro también. Sakura realmente no sabía cómo, pero Naruto siempre había tenía este regalo de iluminar su día con sólo unas palabras. Esa era probablemente una de las razones por la que ella se sentía tan atraída* hacia él.

De alguna forma, ver que su habilidad no se había desvanecido con el tiempo, que él efecto que alguna vez tuvo en ella todavía esta ahí, que él estaba ahí, en frente de ella, y que él hubiera vuelto a repetir que no la dejaría de nuevo, le daba esperanzas. Esperanza de que las cosas todavía se tornaran para mejor. Esperanza de que la decisión que había tomado no hubiera sido tan… _exagerada_. Esperanza de que había acertado en pensar que continuar con la vida era la mejor—_y única_—opción con la que se había quedado. Esperanza de que, eventualmente, ella sería capaz de hacer eso—_de continuar_.

Bajando la mirada, extrajo sus manos de las de él, decidiendo en cambio mantener sus manos ocupadas al agarrar la servilleta y jugar con ella. —Yo… yo honestamente no sé ni por dónde comenzar —confesó luego de unos momentos de silencio, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo por un breve momento.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Comienza por el principio —sugirió. —¿Cómo es que estás casada?

Ella sabía que debió haber estado sorprendida, ya que estaba segura como un demonio que no le había mencionado ese detalle—no ese día, no la noche anterior (aunque de esta última no estaba segura)—pero, de alguna manera, no lo estaba. Hinata debió haberle dicho, creyó. Justo como ella debió haber sido la que le dio su número celular. Después de todo, ¿quién más pudo haber sido? —Eso es más o menos parte de la mitad, en realidad —murmuró y suspiró silenciosamente.

Por supuesto, ella siempre había sabido que esta conversación tendría qué ocurrir, tarde o temprano, pero eso no significaba que estuviera lista para ello. Pero una vez más, no estaba segura que alguna vez estuviera lista para ello—ni aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse para ello.

—Comienza por la mitad entonces —animó. —Comienza con lo que sea que quieras comenzar… sólo habla conmigo.

Y ella simplemente hizo eso. Le contó todo—comenzando por la mitad. Desde cómo su papá la había obligado a casarse con Sasuke, hasta el maldito infierno por el que estaba pasando en el presente. Le contó cómo había tratado de hacerlo funcionar, cómo él la había rechazado. Le contó cómo ella ya no sabía quién era él—si era el frío hombre distante que veía cada día, o el suave hombre comprensivo del cual había tenido la suficiente suerte para ocasionalmente tener una vistazo de él. Le contó cómo había conocido a las chicas y el por qué exactamente había parecido tan entusiasta en emborracharse la noche anterior.

Por otro lado, él simplemente se calló y escuchó, grabando cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo partículas de su confusión desaparecer con cada una de ellas.

Créanlo o no, ella realmente había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hablar con alguien. A través de los últimos tres años, había llegado a la conclusión de que llorar era el mejor método que alguien podía usar con el fin de liberar un poco de tensión, de sentirse mejor; ahora, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era así. _Hablar lo era._ Hablar con alguien que escuchara, que estuviera interesado, que se preocupara. Ahora _eso_ se sentía bien—no había ningún sentimiento en el mundo que pudiera reemplazarlo.

—¿Fue por eso que estabas llorando el otro día? —preguntó en algún punto de la conversación, finalmente siendo capaz de hacer las conexiones necesarias. O eso era lo que había pensado.

Porque Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No —respondió. —Es decir, no _sólo_ por eso. Yo… —se detuvo, negando con la cabeza por su inhabilidad para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería decir. —Eso sólo era… es decir, eso era el resultado de… de muchas cosas que tan sólo… se aglomeraron… había tenido tan sólo unos minutos antes una discusión con mi papá y me había dado cuenta lo tan desastrosa que era mi vida y… y bueno, eso fuetodo —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, aparentemente indiferente.

—_¿Eso fue todo?_ —preguntó, casi un incrédulo tono en su voz. —¡No es así de simple, Sakura!

—Lo sé —respondió, bufando con diversión. —Eso es lo que te dije antes, ¿No?

—Sakura, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Seiji? ¿Dónde rayos _está_ Seiji? —preguntó furiosamente. —¿Cómo… cómo fue… _por qué_ permitió que Satoru te hiciera algo como eso? Ustedes querían irse tan pronto como tu cumplieras dieciocho… ¿Por qué rayos sigues aquí todavía? ¿Y por qué rayos no está él contigo?

Él pudo haber continuado—enserio, hubiera, ya que tenía muchas preguntas aglomeradas—pero ella lo detuvo antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de seguir; alzó su mano y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de frotarse la frente ligeramente.

—Seiji… —comenzó unos momentos después, sin alzar su cabeza para verlo. —Seiji se ha ido, Naruto —finalmente dijio, su voz un mero susurro.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó confusamente, no entendiendo de lo que ella estaba hablando. _¿Ido?_ Eso podía significar tantas cosas, que ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar en todas ellas.

—Está muerto —logró soltar ahogadamente, finalmente alzando su cabeza para ver su expresión de shock. —Accidente automovilístico —contestó su pregunta no formulada. —Dos… casi tres años atrás —se calló por un momento, tratando lo mejor que podía para mantener sus lágrimas a raya. —Y todo fue mi culpa… —añadió en un susurro unos momentos después, la servilleta en sus manos rápidamente volviéndose un desastre en trozos.

—Oye, oye, espera un minuto —dijo, interrumpiéndola. —No sé cómo ocurrió, pero ciertamente _no fue_ tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cállate —soltó, apresuradamente limpiándose unas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. —_Y_o fui imprudente en todo esto… él sólo estaba siendo el hermano mayor que trataba de hacer a su estúpida hermana feliz —dijo, negando con la cabeza, y desviando su mirada de él.

—Exacto —su voz era suave mientras hablaba, dirigiéndose a su mano en el proceso. —Y a él no le gustaría verte así —le dijo, tratando de reconfortarla, pero realmente no sabía cómo.

—Sabes… —comenzó, suspirando en silencio. —Eso es exactamente lo que me he estado tratando de decir desde que pasó eso… nunca funcionó realmente, sin embargo.

—Es verdad —dijo, apretando su mano ligeramente.

Sakura asintió. —Lo sé —se calló por un momento, antes de añadir, —¿Pero realmente importa?

—¡_Por supuesto_ que importa! —exclamó, frunciendo ligeramente. —Es tu hermano —dijo, enfatizando la última palabra.

—Ahí es donde estás equivocado —dijo, finalmente alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —Él _no es_ mi hermano… él _fue_ mi hermano.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Sakura, si él estuviera aquí en este instante, é…

—¡Joder, no está! —espetó, golpeando su mano en la mesa y sacando de un tirón la otra mano de su agarre. —Él _no _está aquí… ¡No ahora, no nunca! Se ha ido, ¿De acuerdo? —siseó lentamente, antes de levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta, ignorando la expresión de shock y confusión que Naruto tenía. Abandonando el pequeño café, se detuvo en frente de su coche, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Naruto la seguiría; no había sido su intención hacer eso, y ella estaba segura que él lo sabía.

Su reacción había sido obviamente defensiva—siempre desde que ocurrió el accidente, ella no habló con nadie sobre eso, y eso no era necesariamente porque no quisiera. Al principio, sí, esa había sido la razón—simplemente dolía jodidamente demasiado, y estaba convencida que hablar sobre eso no la iba a ayudar. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, la necesidad de contarle a alguien creció hasta una extensión considerable. Nadie parecía interesado, sin embargo, y ella pronto se rindió de ese pensamiento.

Otra cosa que causó su reacción probablemente era la voluntad de Naruto para hacerla comprender que el accidente _no _había ocurrido por culpa de ella. Ella ya había aceptado el hecho de que Seiji había muerto por culpa de ella, ya había aprendido a vivir con ello—la última cosas que necesitaba a esas alturas era que alguien se entrometiera en su vida arruinara todo. Además, él ni siquiera había estado ahí. Él no había visto lo que ella sí, no había vivido lo que ella sí—él nunca podría comprender lo que ella había sentido, lo que _todavía_ seguía sintiendo.

Tener esa conversación en ese momento era básicamente imposible—era demasiado sensible para ella. Saborear todas esas cosas y, encima de eso, tener que lidiar con la necedad de Naruto era simplemente demasiado.

—Tú no estuviste ahí —gimoteó tan pronto como él apareció en su línea de vista, apoyándose contra su coche. —Tú no estuviste ahí… fue horrible, Naruto—dijo, su voz a penas siendo un susurro. —Vi el coche girando hacia nosotros, vi _nuestro_ coche girar. Vi como chocaba contra su lado. Lo escuché gritar_ mi_ nombre sobre el estruendoso ruido —sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos en un esfuerzo por ocultar sus lágrimas de él. —Cuando yo… cuando yo me desperté en el hospital y me dijeron que él no lo logró… quise morirme, lo juro…

—No hables así, Sakura —murmuró quedamente, envolviéndola instantáneamente en un cálido abrazo.

—Lo quiero de regreso —sollozó. —Quiero a mi hermano de regreso… lo extraño… lo extraño con _mucho_ ahínco… —dijo, cerrando su manos a puños en la parte trasera de su camiseta mientras le correspondía el abrazo, y él intensificando sus brazos alrededor de ella, al tanto de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a esas alturas. Las noticias de Seiji estando muerto lo habían golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos, y probablemente todavía no se había registrado en su mente, pero no le prestó atención a ese tipo de cosas, decidiendo en cambio concentrarse en ella—después de todo, ella era la que lo necesitaba. _Nada más importaba_.

Llorar nunca se había sentido así de bien, notó. Las personas que decían que llorar era llorar, sin importar las circunstancias, aparentemente estaban equivocadas. Porque llorar cuando alguien te abrazaba, cuando sabías que le importabas a alguien, era tan diferente de llorar a solas. Ella en realidad no tenía una explicación para ello, pero era—definitivamente era diferente.

Agreguen aquí el hecho que este era Naruto quien la estaba abrazando—y que él sabía perfectamente bien lo que tenía que hacer para consolarla, para tranquilizarla—y ustedes probablemente ya pueden ser capaces de entender por qué ella instantáneamente se sintió mejor. Sus sollozos murieron en cuestión de minutos, que era muy poco tiempo, considerando cómo ella usualmente pasaría horas llorando sobre eso.

—Toda va a estar bien —dijo, corriendo una de sus manos en su espalda.

—Sí, claro —bufando, se soltó, apoyándose contra su coche una vez más. —Estoy tan cansada de esper que, algún día, lo hará —habló, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Oh, lo hará —su firme respuesta hizo que su cabeza se alzara bruscamente con shock. —Porque, esta vez, _yo_ estaré aquí… y me aseguraré de que así sea —prometió, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella no pudo evitar responderle con una de las de ella. Negando con la cabeza, abrió su boca para hablara, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular vibrando—sí, _de nuevo_—en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Frunciendo ligeramente con confusión, la sacó y lo abrió, curiosa de quién podría estarla llamando.

El aire literalmente se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones mientras veía el identificador de llamadas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

***NO se siente atraída físicamente hacia él, sino más el tipo de atracción como un buen amigo en el que puede confiar y que sabe que siempresiempresiempre estará ahí**. Espero entiendan lo que se trató de decir. (:

.

¿Quién será la persona que le habló a Sakura?

También debido a problemas con los links que están en los profiles FF. Net los ha desactivado todos así que, quien quiera ver los atuendos de Sakura o de las chicas, por favor pídanme y se los pasó por reply. (:

_._

BTW, porque tardé en subir: _Sasupeluche de Marzo, Sakura edition! _

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	10. ¿Celos? Nah, Sólo Idiotez

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Diez**  
>¿Celos? Nah, Sólo Idiotez<em>

* * *

><p>Ella no estaba contestando. Ella no estaba contestando y <em>eso<em> lo estaba molestando.

Al principio, en verdad pensó que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Después de todo, a ella _sí_ parecía gustarle hacer cosas que lo enojaran—pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no era cierto. ¿Cómo? Bueno, fue bastante simple: _cualquiera_ podía llamar al teléfono de casa, y Sakura no era una persona que ignorara las llamadas sólo porque sí. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

De todos modos, el hecho estaba ahí: _ella no estaba contestando el teléfono_. Que bien podría significar que no estaba en casa y eso era quizás lo que lo molestaba aun más. En realidad no, no sólo lo _'molestaba'_—nah, esa palabra era demasiado indulgente como para usarse en una situación así. Lo enojaba. Tan, _tan_ terriblemente.

Haber ido a dormir la noche anterior había sido una tortura. Sasuke estuvo seguro que, a pesar de que intentó _todo—_desde tomar té (y demasiado Scotch, porque con el tiempo probó ser un buen somnífero) a ver televisión hasta que sus ojos dolieran con la necesidad de ser cerrados—no fue capaz de dormirse hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Cuatro, quizás cinco am. Como ustedes probablemente notarán, no había sido fácil para él levantarse dos horas—_máximo_—después.

Y todo eso por _ella_.

Porque no se la pudo sacar de la mente, sin importar lo mucho que intentara. Porque no pudo deshacerse del sentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Porque _algo_ desconocido pulsaba a través de sus venas al pensar en su _'cita'_. Porque en verdad creía que su atuendo era demasiado revelador como para que ella saliera de la casa con eso. Porque quería abofetearse por no detenerla de hacerlo. Porque simplemente no sabía dónde estaba y con quién estaba y, aparentemente, era más que suficiente para que lo mantuviera despierto, incluso aunque estuviera totalmente exhausto.

Jesús, nunca pensó que su ausencia sería la gran cosa. A decir verdad, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso, él se hubiera reído—realmente _reído_—fuertemente y le hubiera dicho a esa persona que era un idiota. Eso era antes por supuesto. Porque ahora sabía que, por alguna razón inexplicable, él odiaba no tenerla cerca. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa afirmación en sí era absolutamente extraña. Después de todo, él no tenía ninguna garantía de que ella hubiera estado en casa cada noche o día de esos últimos dos años. En realidad no, olviden eso—él _sabía_ que no había estado en la casa, era simplemente imposible.

Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía de esta forma? ¿Por que a él de repente le comenzó importar ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué cambió todo y por qué _permitió _que cambiara en primer lugar?

Era por ella, por supuesto. _Él lo sabía_. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar qué _exactamente_ era ese algo en ella—ese algo que de repente sobresalía tanto que él ya no podía ignorarlo, que lo hacía cambiar su forma de ser, de ver las cosas.

¿Era su recién encontrada seguridad? Podía ser. Después de todo, ella nunca se había defendido de esa forma. Seguro, siempre fue necia y obstinada, pero no hasta _esas_ alturas. Esa independencia que pareció haber ganado de la noche a la mañana bien podría ser también. O quizás era ese 'se acabó' que de repente lo hizo tan… _posesivo_ (porque sabía que había estado actuando como un loco cavernícola recientemente—no lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco tenía sentido en mentirse). O el '_Teniéndote cogiéndome _sería la única forma en la que yo alguna vez llegara a sentir que _tengo_ un esposo'. Y por supuesto, la '¿Crees que tengo la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien esta noche?' no podía ser dejada atrás.

Pero a decir verdad, él enserio no _sabía_. Y tampoco le _importaba_. Le gustaría saber, sí, pero eso era algo totalmente diferente. Lo que enserio importaba era el resultado, el efecto que eso—lo que sea que _'eso'_ significara—había tenido en él. Un efecto que odiaba, por cierto. Porque lo cambió más allá del reconocimiento.

Muy bieeen, quizás eso era una exageración, pero en definitiva lo había cambiado—_demasiado_. Después de todo, ¿cuando había pasado por tantos problemas sólo por una mujer? _Nunca_. Y nunca había pensado que alguna vez lo haría. Seguro, llamarla para asegurarse que estuviera bien era una cosa, pero entrar en pánico _(Joder, ¿lo pueden creer?) _al darse cuenta que no podía encontrar una forma para hacerlo era otra.

Como dije antes, ya que ella lo mantuvo despierto hasta bien entrada la noche había tenido problemas para despertarse, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de checar si ella estaba en casa o no. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera llegado tarde a trabajar—y no estaba en un estado tan malo en el que ya ni siquiera definiera sus prioridades. Al menos no _todavía_.

_Joder._ ¿Acado había pensado eso? Era jodid—_prosigamos_…

_Entonces_, tan pronto como llegó a la empresa, se encerró en su oficina (como siempre hacía, ténganlo en cuenta) y de inmediato marcó el número de ellos (por favor noten el uso de_ 'ellos' _en vez de _'él')_. Ella no contestó. No la primera vez, no la segunda vez, no la tercera vez… ¿Necesito continuar? ¿Hasta quince quizás? No lo creo, el resultado fue el mismo. _Joder_. Si alguien hubiera estado al menos en casa, hubiera sido capaz de deshacerse de todas estas dudas. Pero por supuesto, con su suerte nadie estaba. Shiro se había ido unas semanas atrás bajo el pretexto de… bueno, para ser honestos, Sasuke no lo recordaba y la chica que venía una vez a la semana para limpiar un poco (y de la cual su nombre Sasuke _realmente_ no pudo recordar) tampoco estaba ahí hoy.

Eso ya dicho, sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Sakura no estaba en casa. Y dado que podían haber _múltiples_ razones de su ausencia, tan sólo fue normal que llegara la parte en que perdiera la compostura. Sí, escucharon bien. _Uchiha Sasuke_ perdió la compostura—en el interior, duh—porque no sabía dónde estaba _su esposa_. Y porque quizás sintió una _ligerísima pequeña parte _de preocupación florecer en alguna parte de su mente. Pero eso era otro tema.

El punto _era_: Por fin tuvo la solución a su problema unos minutos después.

Que fue llamarla a su celular obviamente. Por qué no pensó en eso antes, no supo. Pero por supuesto, a penas se daba cuenta que ni su número tenía.

_Dos años_. Dos años desde que se convirtieron en marido y mujer y ni siquiera tenía su número de celular. ¿Podían creerlo? Porque él realmente no pudo. Es decir, sí, casarse no fue decisión de ellos y sí, ellos no se llevaban bien, pero _aun así_. Vivían juntos y todos los demás pensaban que eran felices. Debió haber tenido su número—_sabía_ que debió. Pero no lo tenía y se negó a desperdiciar más tiempo en mortificarse con el asunto.

Después de todo, ¿a quién demonios le importaba? No a él, eso seguro. Al menos no sobre su número. No sobre el que ella no estuviera en casa, quizás… bueno, sí, podían decir que eso sí le importaba. Pero _sólo_ eso y _sólo_ porque estaba preocupado que, gracias a su imprudente comportamiento, alguien pudiera darse cuenta que su relación no era lo que parecía.

Debido a eso—debido a esas apariencias que eran tan importantes para él, su puso en la _totalmente embarazosa _posición de pedirle a Neji que le pidiera a su prometida el número de Sakura. Por suerte, ella—esta mujer que tan sólo la conocía por dos _días_—lo tenía, y Neji no comentó sobre el tema mientras le extendía el pedazo de papel a Sasuke. Aunque el Uchiha _vio_ la sonrisa socarrona presente en su rostro, decidió ignorarlo ya que tenía otras cosas más importantes qué atender.

Resulta que la princesa tampoco quiso contestar su celular. Lo que nos lleva a la actual situación y a nuestra actual pregunta: _¿Por qué carajos no estaba contestando?_

Se estaba volviendo inquietante y no había porqué negarlo. A la tercera llamada, estuvo listo para rendirse y comenzar a planear una forma para hacerla pagar por esto—me refiero a todo por lo que lo hizo pasar recientemente. Pero ella _afortunadamente _contestó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—_¿Hola?_ —ella sonó bien. Su voz sonó algo ronca, lo que de inmediato lo llevó a una _muy específica _conclusión, pero aparte de eso, sonó bien. Sasuke en verdad no supo porqué su mente decidió concentrarse más en ese detalle que en el que ella no estuviera en casa y que sonara como si hubiese estado gritando toda la noche. Su cuerpo también reaccionó muy diferente a lo que se imaginó. En vez de saltar de su asiento y abrir la boca para gritarle, cada músculo se relajó y sólo abrió su boca para soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

No se preocupen, se recobró rápidamente. —¿Dónde carajos estás? —espetó, el agarre en su celular intensificándose involuntariamente.

—_Estoy en… casa_ —respondió bastante dudosa, su voz empañada de confusión.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo? No era cómo que no supiera porqué _exactamente_ había salido la noche anterior. —No me jodas, Sakura —siseó, sus ojos de inmediato volviéndose fulminantes y dirigiéndola a la pared frente a él. Oh, cómo le gustaría tenerla frente a él en ese instante y estrangularla un poco, lo suficiente para demostrarle lo mucho que lo enojaba.

—_¿Qu…_ —trató de hablar, pero la interrumpió.

—Si estuvieras en casa hubieras contestado el jodido teléfono —dijo. —No lo hiciste. ¿En. Dónde. Estás?

Pasó un rato antes de que contestara y él brevemente se preguntó porqué demonios estaba dudando tanto. Rápidamente se deshizo del pensamiento, encontrando la respuesta bastante obvia. Seguro, él no hubiera actuado de esa forma si ella lo hubiera cachado engañándola o si se hubiera _dado cuenta_ que la estaba engañando—que _más o menos_ había hecho mucho tiempo atrás—pero esta era Sakura de quien estábamos hablando. Ella no era él y a pesar de esta seguridad que había estado demostrando durante los últimos días, Sasuke sabía que ella todavía carecía de la habilidad de mentir.

—_Estoy cerca de la casa_ —respondió finalmente. —_Estoy en un café cercano con un amigo._

_'Café cercano mi trasero,'_ pensó mientras su fulminada se intensificaba un poco. _'Probablemente estás en la cama con el hombre con el que has estado follando toda la noche, y te atreves a decirme que estás en un café con un amigo'_. Sasuke todavía no podía adivinar qué exactamente era en todo este escenario lo que lo enojaba tanto.

Probablemente era el que ella realmente hubiera tratado de mentirle. Porque él nunca lo había hecho y si ella decía tener los mismos derechos que él, entonces al menos podía encarar el que también tuviera las mismas obligaciones. Y no es como que él considerara la sinceridad una obligación, pero no le gustaba cuando las personas mentían… o más bien cuando _trataban_ de mentirle. Era simplemente extraño y lo descolocaba. Sí, eso tenía que ser. ¿Qué más podía ser de todos modos?

—Escucha Sakura —siseó a través del teléfono. —Voy a llegar a la casa en dos horas y espero que estés ahí. Si no, te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Para ser honestos, incluso mientras terminaba la llamada y ponía violentamente el teléfono en la mesa, Sasuke todavía no supo por qué le había dicho eso. Enserio, no supo. Pero una vez más, tenía dos horas para descubrirlo, ¿no?

~•~

Fue quizás la millonésima vez en esa semana que se encontró preguntándose cuál era su jodido problema. Sin necesidad de decirlo, ya se estaba volviendo irritante.

Habían estado casados por dos años, y él nunca había mostrado _ningún_ tipo de interés en lo que ella hacía. No es que ella hubiera hecho algo más que gastar dinero y desperdiciar tiempo durante esos dos años, pero eso era otro tema.

El hecho (o la pregunta) permaneció de todas formas: ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? Durante las últimas semanas había estado actuando muy extraño, como si no quisiera nada más que controlarla, dominarla. Es decir, sí, estaba consciente que también estuvo actuando diferente, de que sí le había dado una razón—o _más_ de una—para comportarse de esa forma, pero demasiado era demasiado y él en definitiva estaba exagerando.

Sasuke nunca la había llamado. Nunca, jamás. Hasta ahora, Sakura había tenido el sentimiento de que él ni siquiera se sabía su número… al menos nunca se lo había pedido. Pero una vez más, Sasuke no parecía el tipo de persona que le pidiera a una mujer (!) su número, mucho menos a ella (porque, ya saben, _era_ su esposa).

Nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma tampoco. Seguro, siempre le gritaba e insultaba y ella también lo hacía, porque esa era la única forma en que podían tener una conversación, pero él nunca antes había sonado tan… tan _enojado_, tan _sublevado_. Normalmente, era muy cuidadoso en esconder sus emociones incluso cuando peleaban, así que ser capaz de decir lo que él estaba sintiendo—y a través del teléfono, por si fuera poco—era… a falta de mejor palabra, _extraño_.

Entonces, sí, su cerebro bien podía ser el del problema aquí—problema al absorber información. Sakura estuvo bastante segura que eso no era cierto, pero incluso sí lo era, Sakura supo que nadie podía culparla. Después de todo, estaba tan acostumbrada a no ser capaz de obtener una reacción de Sasuke que era tan sólo normal que todo esto le pareciera nuevo y totalmente extraño.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la había enojado. _Joder, no._ Nada podía cambiar eso—pudo haber actuado aún más fuera de carácter, pudo haber hecho lo que fuera que hubiera querido, pero aun así le había gritado, insultado y actuado como si él fuera su dueño o algo así (Esto último siendo lo peor de todo obviamente).

Enserio, hacía que su tristeza desapareciera en menos de cinco minutos. Para eso, estuvo muy agradecida. Pero en definitiva no lo iba admitir. Todo lo que quiso hacer a esas alturas era irse a casa y matarlo. Pero ya que no era posible, decidió escoger golpearlo en los huevos. _Esta vez._ Porque si él continuaba así, Sakura no estuvo segura de ser capaz de detenerse de arremeter contra su garganta.

Naruto pareció bastante alterado cuando ella gruñó muy fuerte y golpeó su mano contra el capó del auto. Él le dio una _muy _enigmática mirada, a la que ella sólo respondió con otro chillido de frustración. Eso sólo consiguió divertirlo, por supuesto, y aunque no tenía idea de lo que quizás había ocurrido, de inmediato reventó en carcajadas.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó, un tono de diversión impregnado en su voz.

—_Ese_ —comenzó, rechinando los dientes ante el mero pensamiento de mencionar su nombre. —Era el mayor cretino que alguna vez he conocido —gruñó en silencio. —Pero voy a ir a casa y él va tener que escucharme. Y lo asesinaré, lo juro.

Momentos después, saltó a su coche, cerró de un portazo y se fue a casa. No sin antes despedirse propiamente de Naruto y prometiendo que le llamaría uno de esos días. Llegó a su destino mucho más rápido de lo normal, lo que era sorprendente hasta cierto punto, ya que no le gustaba manejar rápido—no después del… _incidente_. Sakura sólo pudo suponer que el enojo que sintió hacia Sasuke estaba nublando sus sentidos (y quizás eso no era tan malo). Rápidamente le quitó el seguro a la puerta principal y entró, al instante corriendo hasta la sala y aventando su bolsa al sofá. Por supuesto, la primera cosa que hizo fue agarrar el teléfono para checar si su acusación realmente tenía fundamentos.

Resulta que sí, tenía _múltiples._ —¿Quince llamadas perdidas? —habló incrédulamente, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono que sostenía.

Para ser honestos, no esperó encontrar ninguna. Bien, quizás una llamada, ya que ciertamente no era como que Sasuke comenzará una discusión sin razón alguna, ¿Pero _quince_? No, ese fue un número que _nunca_ hubiera cruzado por su mente. Parecía ser que él iba enserio con esta situación de lo que inicialmente creyó. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y estaba segura que él no le daría la respuesta a su pregunta incluso si _sí_ le preguntara. Pero que no haría—no le dejaría ver que estaba interesada en sus acciones. _Nunca más. _Después de todo, cada vez que lo hacía, de alguna forma, terminaba lastimada. Y no necesitaba eso—especialmente no a esas alturas.

Seguro, la había lastimado de nuevo—eso era inevitable, considerando que ninguno de ellos había tenido intención de morir pronto—pero Sakura había tenido un punto en evitar eso por tanto tiempo como fuese posible. También había tenido un punto al lastimarlo también, en dejarlo probar una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero no estaba tan segura que eso fuera posible. Después de todo, si no fuera porque nadie era capaz de vivir sin ese órgano, diría que él no tenía corazón. Lo tenía, sin embargo. Supuso que él simplemente no sabía cómo usarlo—o no _quería_ usarlo.

Pero eso era otro tema. Después de todo, su corazón—o el de ella—no tenía nada que ver con este matrimonio suyo.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se inclinó y puso el teléfono en su sitio original, antes de enderezarse de nuevo. Robando una mirada fugaz al reloj que colgaba arriba de la chimenea, se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba una hora (incluso más) hasta que su esposo regresara a casa. Lo que significaba que tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse, vestirse con algo cómodo… incluso meditar un poco—ya saben, lo suficiente para asegurarse que no tuviera el impulso de apuñalarlo con un cuchillo en el momento en que entrara a la casa.

Una sonrisa socarrona su formó en su rostro mientras esa idea cruzaba su mente._ 'Apuesto a que no vería esa venir,'_ pensó, sus ojos jade brillando con travesura. Pero antes de que ese pensamiento se desarrollara en algo más, se dio cuenta que eso no era posible.

Sakura hizo un mohín. La vida era _tan_ injusta.

~•~

Unas horas después (más de dos, eso seguro), Sasuke apareció, haciendo su presencia conocida al cerrar de un portazo—bastante apropósito—la puerta principal. Sakura estaba arriba en su cuarto, acurrucada en el balcón de la ventana cuando su esposo hizo eso y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su obvia muestra de enojo.

Algunas veces, él era_ tan_ infantil.

Sabiendo que lo primero que él haría sería tratar de encontrarla, suspiró y se movió ligeramente, moviendo sus piernas de debajo de ella y estirándolas frente a ella; estuvo de pie justo cuando él entró a la habitación, viéndose como si no quisiera nada más que matarla en ese mismo instante.

_'Bueno, ya somos dos,' _pensó amargamente, negando con la cabeza en su fuero interno. —Sabes —comenzó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha. —Realmente creí que sabías cómo tocar la puerta —suspiró dramáticamente, negando con mofa. —Al menos eso te hubiera hecho ligerísimamente diferente del cavernícola promedio —agregó unos momentos después. —Supongo que estaba equivocada, ¿no?

A pesar del obvio propósito de sus palabras, la única reacción de Sasuke fue fulminarla—esa famosa fulminada asesina suya. —¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó, sus ojos negros perforándola. Claro y conciso, como siempre. Era obvio que él no tenía ninguna intención de andarse con rodeos—¿Cuándo lo había hecho _siquiera_, de todos modos?

—Bueno, hola a ti también —pero a Sakura realmente no pudo importarle menos.

Él rechinó los dientes, ya molesto. —No me jodas, Sakura —siseó. Realmente no tenía tiempo para sus juegos en ese momento, a pesar de que sabía que debió haber esperado algo así de ella. —¿En. Dónde. Estabas?

Con un suspiro, Sakura se descruzó de brazos y los dejó caer a los costados, antes de decidirse responder a su pregunta: —Estaba en un café con un amigo —respondió. —Ya te lo había dicho.

Pero no se percató que esa no era la respuesta que él estaba buscando y _él _no se percató de la sinceridad y resignación con la que ella habló. —¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —él no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no estaba seguro que le importara lo suficiente como para tratar de encontrarla—todo lo que sabía (y necesitaba saber) era que ella estaba siendo molesta a propósito y que él estaba jodidamente cansado de su rebeldía.

—¿_Mi _problema? —preguntó incrédulamente, frunciendo con confusión. —¿_Mío_? —preguntó de nuevo, apuntándose a sí misma. —¡Tú eres el único que tiene uno aquí Sasuke y, joder, lo sabes perfectamente!

—¡El único problema que tengo es que mi esposa pasa sus noches en discotecas, que las mañanas la encuentran en camas de algunos hombres a los que ella probablemente ni siquiera conoce y que ni siquiera tiene el puto coraje para admitírmelo! —gritó, acercándose un paso más hacia ella inconscientemente.

—¿Estás de broma? —siseó, un casi incrédulo tono en su voz. —¿De dónde carajos sacaste esa idea?

—¿Enserio no te das cuenta? —siseó, su fulminada intensificándose ligeramente. ¿Se estaba haciendo a la tonta? Incluso en momentos como este, ¿Su principal propósito_ todavía_ era enojarlo?

—¡No! —exclamó. —Regresé a casa ayer en la noche… bien, no me acuerdo cómo ocurrió eso _exactamente_, pero lo hice, ¡Y estoy jodidamente segura que no me detuve en el camino a casa para follar con _alguien_! —gritó, enojo burbujeando en su interior. ¿Debía siempre hacer suposiciones como esa sin tener fundamentos?

—No jodas —sí, aparentemente sí lo hacía. Era _así _de estúpido.

—No puedo creer esto —soltó, dándole la espalda y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo una vez más mientras negaba con la cabeza ante su testarudez.

—¡No respondiste el teléfono! —recalcó… gritando,_ obviamente_.

—¡Porque _no_ estaba en casa! —le gritó de regreso.

—¿Ves?

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke, sólo porque me fui en la mañana no significa que no haya dormido en _MI_ propia cama, en _MI _propia casa!

—¿_TU_ casa? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja, no siendo capaz de dejar pasar eso.

_¿Ven?_ Infantil. —Lo que sea —susurró Sakura, rodando los ojos.

—No, _no_ es lo qu… —trató de hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿No te parece que nos estamos saliendo del tema aquí? —inquirió, enarcando una delicada ceja rosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Quizás. Per…

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió de nuevo. —Sólo terminemos esto.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta a lo que se referió con eso. Sin necesidad de decirlo, no estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Todavía no obtenía toda la información que quería. —¿Terminarlo? —repitió en un bajo siseo. —¿Estás de broma, cierto? —quizás ella no estaba para nada interesada en tener esta conversación, pero él sí y eso era básicamente _todo_ lo que importaba.

—Joder, Sasuke, necesitas ir a ver a un psicólogo. Lo sabes, ¿no?—preguntó, pero fue groseramente ignorada por el Uchiha quien ahora pareció haber recobrado su franqueza.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó, dando otro paso hacia adelante.

Una pequeña fruncida de confusión apareció en su rostro. —¿Huh? —pronunció ininteligiblemente, su cerebro teniendo problemas para procesar su pregunta.

—¿Quién. Es. Él? —repitió, ni siquiera molestándose en mantener a raya el enojo en su voz.

—¿Quién es_ 'él'_? —preguntó inocentemente, pero sólo recibió en respuesta ser fulminada. —¿De qué carajos estás hablando? —decir que la frustración era notoria en su voz sería quedarme corta. _Todo_ en ella gritaba que frustración y confusión—su postura, su expresión, sus ojos, su tono.

El Uchiha tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando lo mejor que pudo para calmarse. —Saliste ayer en la noche —dijo, lentamente. —¿Con quién?

Estuvo en shock, por no decir más. De todas las cosas que le pudo haber preguntado, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso. No estuvo segura qué afirmación estalló dentro de ella, no estuvo segura qué tipo de efecto tuvo sobre ella… todo lo que supo fue que le abrió los ojos, le hizo darse cuenta de un par de cosas que, de otra forma, no hubiera notado _nunca_ mientras estuviera en una discusión con él.

Como el tono de su voz, por ejemplo: él estaba enojado (eso era obvio), pero había algo más, algo que mostraba que él estaba enojado por una razón… y una muy buena. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía como que él estuviera manteniendo el aire en anticipación a su respuesta. Su ojos eran duros y llenos de enojo, como siempre, pero había algo más en ellos. Si mirabas con cuidado, podías notar la… _realmente_ no lo quiso llamar desesperación, pero fue incapaz de encontrar una mejor palabra, escondida bajo esa siempre presente frialdad.

Todo eso la llevó a una conclusión. —¿Estás celoso, Sasuke? —preguntó, su voz suave, a pesar de que su expresión permaneció igual. Eso explicaba todo y no había porqué negarlo, pero no iba a tomar la oportunidad y mostrarle lo aturdida (y de nuevo, no estuvo segura que esa fuera la palabra correcta) que se sentía gracias a eso. Con Sasuke, nunca sabías.

Sasuke no supo porqué le tomó tanto tiempo contestarle la pregunta. Era una simple después de todo y por la forma en que lo veía, la respuesta era absolutamente obvia. —¿Por _ti_? —preguntó, su voz aun más silenciosa de lo que había sido minutos atrás, pero todavía dura. —En tus sueños _más locos_ quizás.

Había hecho lo correcto al esconder sus sentimientos con respecto a sus tan llamados celos, al parecer. —¿Acaso esto… —comenzó, haciendo un gesto de mano a su alrededor, —…te parece como uno de mis más locos sueños? —preguntó, su mirada fulminante regresando mucho más intensa. Estaba decepcionada, sí, y no porque él _no estuviera_ celoso—sino más por la forma en que lo había dicho, como si fuera demasiado pequeña e insignificante como para siquiera merecer su _atención_, pero una vez más, ¿Cuándo no lo estaba?

Cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado, ella siempre estaba para ser decepcionada y había aprendido tanto para aceptarlo como para lidiar con eso.

—No lo sé —respondió. —No puedo leer las jodidas mentes.

Ninguno de ellos notó lo cerca que estaban a esas alturas… sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus rostros de tocarse. Pero una vez más, ninguno de ellos había notado realmente cuándo o cómo es que se habían acercado tanto, habiendo estado muy metidos en su discusión como para notar lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellos. —Yo te lo diré entonces: no lo es —dijo, su aliento chocando contra su piel.

—Bien por ti —fue su única respuesta.

—Y para tu información —habló de nuevo, acercándose aun más a él. —Ayer en la noche, salí con las chicas, no con un _'él'_.

Sasuke parpadeó. De acuerdo, entonces quizás sí había exagerado ligerísimamente. Quizás debió investigar un poco antes de saltar a conclusiones. Pero aun así, pudo no haber estado _completamente_ equivocado ya que eso no significaba que… —¿Entonces daré por hecho que encontraste a un hombre con quien follar de todos modos?

—¿Qué tienes tú con eso de follar, huh? —preguntó incrédulamente, finalmente alejándose de él. —¿Acaso tu vida gira alrededor de eso o qué? —la única cosa que obtuvo en respuesta a su pregunta fue una fulminada que ella creyó era el equivalente a una respuesta negativa. —¿No? —preguntó con inocencia fingida, pretendiendo estar sorprendida. —Pudiste haberme engañado, ¿sabes? Después de todo, todo lo que haces hoy en día es buscar un pretexto para cogerme —escupió. —¡Violarme, demostrarme que tú eres dominante, _como sea_ que quieras llamarlo! —agregó al ver la mirada que le dio.

Sasuke bufó con un aparente aire de diversión. —No sé tú, ¡pero preferiría morir antes que follarte a_ ti_! —escupió, fulminándola.

La pelirrosa no desperdició ni un segundo en regresarle la mirada con toda su fuerza. —¡Pienso igual! —le escupió en regreso.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó después de él, justo cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él. —¡Ugh! —gritó con frustración mientras se tiraba en la cama y agarraba un almohada cercana, aventándola precipitadamente al suelo. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se enderezó y procedió a fulminar intensamente la pared frente a ella como si esta fuera a derrumbarse ante su demanda silenciosa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos—en sus pensamientos asesinos dirigidos a cierta persona—Sakura falló en darse cuenta que esta era la primera vez que una discusión entre ambos terminaba sin que ella llorara por ello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Síp, varias adivinaron que era Sasuke! Pero de cierta forma era obvio, ¿no?

Sasuke va perdiendo la compostura cada vez más seguido. Entró en pánico! Eso sin duda es algo para recordar.

El siguiente capítulo puedo prometer que les gustará bastantín! Ya con este podemos deducir que se acerca pronto el Sasusaku! Lol.

¿Alguien ha visto el manga? Dios, está para estar en la mera esquina de tu asiento, a la expectativa. XD

.

También debido a problemas con los links que están en los profiles FF. Net los ha desactivado todos así que, quien quiera ver los atuendos de Sakura, por favor pídanme y se los pasó por reply. (:

**P. D. ** En facebook hay una página que se conoce como **NaruFic Awards**, se creó con el fin de **darle premios a los mejores fics** en cada una de las diferentes categorías, y se nos ha enconmendado el grandísimo favor de darlo a conocer, todas las que tengan acceso a facebook pueden participar sólo manden la solicitud, a partir de hoy se comenzará el buzón para meter las historias nominadas según cada quien (propios o no), y pueden meter la cantidad de fics que quieran con titulo, autor, resumen y categoría. ¡Anímense chicas! (:.

.

BTW, porque tardé en subir: _Sasupeluche de Abril (porque muchas personas cumplen en este mes)!_

_P.D. Si no te llega tu regalo es porque en el camino a tu casa fue asaltada la camioneta de envío. No nos hacemos responsables. (;_

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	11. Quédate

_**Incomplete  
><strong>_

.

_**Capítulo Once  
><strong>Quédate_

* * *

><p>—<em>Sak, ¿Puedes que creer que faltan como tres días más para que nos vayamos a Nueva York? <em>—la voz emocionada de TenTen sonó a través del celular, trayendo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba perezosamente acostada sobre su estómago en el suave colchón de su cama king-sized, con su más nueva adquisición—alias, una revista—tendida frente a ella y su celular colocado en su oreja. Su cabello estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta, su rostro limpio de maquillaje alguno; y su única ropa consistiendo en una simple camiseta blanca con un jogging morado que terminaba hasta sus rodillas.

Luego de la pelea con su esposo, Sakura decidió que un caliente baño relajante era exactamente lo que necesitaba, aunque ya hubiese tomado uno; sonaba extraño, sí, pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto para tranquilizarse, en verdad iría por él y lo apuñalaría. Entonces, luego de remojarse en la bañera por al menos dos horas, salió y se tomó el tiempo para perezosamente secar su cuerpo y su cabello; luego se cambió por un nuevo conjunto de ropa, tomó su revista y se dejó caer en la cama.

Mientras distraídamente cambiaba de páginas—y en silencio contemplando lo que podría hacer para regresársela a Sasuke por todo lo que le había dicho—su celular sonó, el identificador de llamadas indicando que era TenTen.

Todo esto nos llevó a la situación del momento—su cambio de páginas, pensando en su venganza, medio escuchando a su amiga y murmurando pequeñas respuestas de tiempo a tiempo. Y sí, Sakura sabía que debía concentrarse en qué le estaba diciendo la chica, pero no era que no quisiera—lo hacía, sólo que no podía. Su mente simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada a esas alturas—cosa que se estaba tornando molesta, por cierto.

—_¡Ya no puedo esperar!_

—Tengo el sentimiento de que no podrías —contestó la pelirrosa, todavía sonriendo ligeramente. Estresada o no, el entusiasmo de TenTen era casi palpable y Sakura enserio se sentía feliz por ella. No todos los días se casaba una mujer, y supuso que los días—semanas, meses, años—que lo anticipaban eran tan importantes como el evento en sí. No podía estar segura, ya que ella no había sentido todo eso, pero TenTen era bastante fácil de leer, así que Sakura estuvo casi segura que estaba en lo cierto. No es que eso fuera un detalle importante. Como dije antes, su mente simplemente parecía querer estar muy, _muy_ lejos ese día.

—_¿Has estado ahí antes? _—preguntó la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura parpadeó, teniendo problemas por un instante para comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. —Oh, ¿En Nueva York? —inquirió mientras le caía en cuenta. —No, no realmente. ¿Tú sí?

—_Sí_ —respondió. —_Fui para escoger mi vestido de boda, pero no tuve tiempo para salir y todo eso_ —su voz tuvo un pequeña tono de decepción, y no le tomó mucho tiempo a Sakura darse cuenta de qué quiso decir con 'salir'. Ya saben, las cosas estándares—ir de compras, discotecas y Times Square. De eso estuvo segura.

Lo que no pupo entender, sin embargo, era por qué TenTen—ella, de todas las personas—no era capaz de darse tiempo para… bueno, _visitar los alrededores._ —¿Por qué no?

—_Bueno, sólo podía estar ahí por dos días, ya que tenía otras cosas qué atender_ —respondió. —Inicialmente pensé que dos días serían más que suficiente, pero escoger mi vestido de novia resultó no ser tan simple como inicialmente imaginé —explicó, y, a pesar de que sus palabras fueron seguidas por un suspiro de exasperación, Sakura pudo decir que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Supongo que valió la pena, ¿no? —preguntó suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa estirándose en su rostro también.

La respuesta fue inmediata. —_Definitivamente_ —habló Tenten sin ningún rastro de duda o algo parecido. —_Fue muy extraño al principio, porque no tenía idea de qué estaba buscando__—pienso que traté con todo tipo de vestidos, de todos los colores y materiales conocidos en este planeta_ —ella rió ligeramente ante el recuerdo. —_Las encargadas debieron haber estado muy, muy felices cuando me fui _—esta vez, fue Sakura quien rió. Aunque sólo la había conocido por unos días, la pelirrosa daba por hecho que TenTen podía llegar a ser realmente molesta—intencionalmente o no, eso no importaba.

—_No te rías, Sakura _—dijo, sonando bastante divertida consigo misma. —_Hablo enserio. Ellas se veían bastante felices cuando finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando _—bueno, por supuesto que lo estaban. Esas encargadas probablemente le rezaron a Dios cada noche para que encontrara una vestido y las dejara de una buena vez.

—Pensé que _no_ sabías lo que estabas buscando —bromeó Sakura, alzando una ceja.

—_No sabía__—al menos no estaba consciente_ —dijo la chica. —_Pero cuando me probé ese vestido, supe que era el indicado. Yo…_ —se detuvo por un momento, obviamente luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Realmente _no sé cómo describir la sensación _—admitió finalmente. —_En fin, estoy segura que me entiendes._

A esto, los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa triste. —Supongo… —murmuró quedamente, no queriendo realmente que la escuchara la morena.

Lo hizo, sin embargo. —_¿Tú 'supones'? _—preguntó escéptica, y Sakura casi pudo verla alzar una ceja.

—TenTen —suspiró, negando ligeramente. —Cuando dije que no había planeado mi boda, no estaba jugando.

La otra mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento—definitivamente más tiempo del necesario—antes de finalmente responder con incredulidad: —_¿Me estás tratando de decir que ni siquiera escogiste tu vestido de bodas?_

—Algo así, sí —fue su única respuesta.

—¿Qué dem…? —la pelirrosa casi se rió por esto. Por lo que sabía, era muy rara que TenTen no tuviera palabras, especialmente cuando se trataba de insultarte, así que sólo pudo suponer que realmente había logrado dejarla en shock. No podía ver por qué o cómo, sin embargo, ya que la mujer ya sabía todo sobre su boda y en general. Bien, quizás no 'todo', pero sabía lo esencial y eso debería más que suficiente, ¿Cierto? —_¡Pero Sakura! ¡Era _tu_ boda!_ —. Pero, aparentemente, no lo era.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. —Estoy segura de que estás al tanto de las circunstancias en las que me casé, TenTen —dijo.

—Sí, pero una boda es una boda, sin importar qué —dijo. —No ocurre—o más bien, no debería—ocurrir dos veces —. Sí, Sakura sabía eso—en su caso, era bastante obvio ya que ella se hubiera divorciado de Sasuke desde hace tiempo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. —Debiste haberte defendido y exigir la oportunidad de escoger tu vestido —. Ella realmente no lo comprendía, ¿O sí? —Es enserio —Nop, no lo hacía.

—No es que no me hubieran dejado, TenTen —respondió, su voz suave y queda. —Simplemente no me importaba.

Y era cierto. A pesar de que siempre había sido claro para ella que todo podía funcionar bien y que trataría lo mejor que pudiera para influenciar las cosas de modo que los condujera en la dirección correcta, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Sakura realmente no quería casarse en esas circunstancias.

Justo como cualquier otra mujer, constantemente había pensando cuál sería la boda perfecta para ella—la boda y todo lo que conllevaba: el tiempo, el lugar, el vestido, los invitados, el futuro esposo… Cuando se dio cuenta que nada—absolutamente _nada_—sería como ella lo había soñado, Sakura perdió todo el interés en involucrarse en la planeación del 'gran evento'. Después de todo, si alguien escogía el hombre con el que ella pasaría el resto de su vida, ese alguien también podría tomar las decisiones con respecto a otras aspectos incluidos en todo el asunto.

No había sido su padre quien había hecho eso, sin embargo, y tampoco fue su madre—a pesar de que esta última había luchado mucho para parecer interesada en el evento ('luchado' siendo la palabra clave, por supuesto). Había sido la madre de Sasuke—Mikoto, si la memoria no le fallaba. Ella había sido quien había planeado todo—desde el lugar y los invitados, hasta la apariencia de Sakura.

La mujer había sido realmente amable y comprensiva sobre todo el asunto; Sakura podía decir que ella no estaba a gusto con la idea de que su hijo se casara con una mujer que apenas conocía, pero nunca lo había dicho, y estaba agradecida por ello—Sasuke había sido bastante frío con ella y ella ni siquiera quería pensar sobre qué hubiera hecho si su familia hubiera sido igual de hostil con su matrimonio como él.

Le había preguntado, más de una vez, si no quería estar más activa en todo el asunto, si no quería _al menos_ tomar algunas decisiones, pero Sakura siempre le había dicho que no, incluso cuando se trató de escoger el vestido. Para ser honestos, por un momento, se había arrepentido de negarse, pero no porque esto fuera su _vestido de bodas_ sino más bien porque siempre había sido algo quisquillosa cuando se trataba de ropa, así que había estado algo asustada de que no le gustara lo que Mikoto le trajera.

Tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad de ver el vestido, sin embargo, todos los miedos e inseguridades había parecido realmente estúpidos—_era perfecto_. Quizás no había sido el estilo por el que se hubiera ido, pero había sido perfecto de cualquier modo. Un vestido blanco con un escote de corazón y descubierto de la espalda con cuatro tiras entrecruzadas; cubierto con encaje embellecido y lleno de pequeños detalles que Sakura no pudo haber amado más.

¿Qué más pudo haber pedido?

—Sentía como si toda mi vida se estuviera acabado frente a mis ojos y no pudiera hacer ni una maldita cosa sobre ello—la _última_ cosa en mi mente a esas alturas era escoger mi vestido de boda.

Un boda normal, quizás.

—_Simplemente no me es posible comprender cómo es que pudiste permitir que alguien más tomara esa decisión por ti _—exhaló TenTen, sonaba total y absolutamente horrorizada con el prospecto.

Sakura bufó. —Bueno, no es como que alguien posiblemente pueda comprender por todo lo que he pasado —. Ante esto, la otra mujer no respondió, probablemente porque no podía formular una respuesta y la pelirrosa decidió que no quería seguir hablando de eso. —Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? —_Realmente_ no estaba a gusto al discutir sus problemas maritales con nadie, especialmente cuando estaba al tanto del hecho de que ellos no tenían solución en lo absoluto. —¿Qué vamos hacer en Nueva York, huh?

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, el cambio de ánimo fue obvio. —_¡De todo!_ —exclamó la chica. —_¡Iremos a las discos e iremos de shopping y hablaremos mucho y nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Será increíble y lo amarás, lo prometo!_

—Eso no es exactamente una revelación —dijo Sakura, rodando sus ojos. —Estaba esperando una respuesta más detallada. Como un horario, por ejemplo —Se detuvo por un momento, antes de continuar: —¿_Tenemos_ siquiera uno? —Siempre había sido bastante organizada, así que sólo era normal que ellas _debieran_ tener uno—sino un horario, al menos una idea básica de qué estarían haciendo cada día. Pero TenTen y las chicas parecían _todo_ menos organizadas, así que Sakura supo, desde el momento en que preguntó, que su pregunta era bastante tonta.

—Eso es aburrido de hablar por el teléfono, Sak —. Yup, había estado en lo cierto—TenTen probablemente ni siquiera sabía lo que un 'horario' significaba. Pero ella era la novia y este era _su_ viaje, así que las cosas se tenían que hacer a su modo—Sakura realmente no tenía ni voz ni voto en todo esto.

—Bueno… um, ¿Perdón? —ofreció sin convicción, haciendo que la otra chica soltara una risita.

—Olvidémonos de eso —dijo en un tono displicente. —Estás en lo cierto, de cualquier modo—esas detalles tienen algo de importancia, después de todo —Suspiró suavemente y permaneció callada por un momento, mientras trataba de armar un plan. —Mejor simplemente reunámonos en algún lado—todas nosotras—para que lo podamos organizar ya.

Sasuke estaría tan enojado si ella aceptaba la invitación de TenTen.

Esa fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente tan pronto como las palabras de su amiga se procesaban en su cerebro. El hecho de que Sasuke todavía siguiera en su mente, incluso después de que se enfrascara en una muy interesante conversación, era extraño y molesto, pero Sakura no podía negar que le gustaba el resultado que obtendría de todo eso. Parecía la cosa perfecta a fin de enojarlo, para hacerlo pagar por cómo la había tratado unas horas atrás—como una pequeña venganza, ¿Comprenden?

Y si ella de _alguna manera_ lograba implicar con disimulo algunas palabras de cómo ella no iba a salir con las chicas, si no alguien más (porque, sí, se había dado cuenta de que su decisión de decirle que, la noche anterior realmente no había tenido una cita había sido imprudente y estúpido), luego las cosas inevitablemente si podrían aun mejor.

Una parte de ella rodó los ojos y le dijo que dejara de ser tonta, ya que ni siquiera sabía si Sasuke todavía seguía en casa; después de todo, se había encerrado en el baño luego de su _pequeña discusión_, así que su esposo bien pudo haber regresado al trabajo durante ese tiempo. Pero Sakura no desperdició ningún momento en golpear ese lado de ella y alojarlo en lo más profundo de su mente—_podía_ estar en lo cierto, sí, pero también podía no estarlo.

Y esto _definitivamente_ valía la pena intentarlo. Además, estaba segura que él se enfadaría por no poderla encontrar en casa, así que haciendo alarde frente a su cara, hasta cierto punto, era bastante irrelevante. —De acuerdo —dijo Sakura, asintiendo ligeramente incluso aunque TenTen no pudiera verla. —Sólo dime cuándo y dónde.

—Supongo que en algún momento de esta noche sería lo mejor —Oh sí, lo sería. Casi podía _verl_o rechinar los dientes con molestia, casi podía _escucharlo_ sisearle cosas desagradables. casi podía sentir el enojo irradiando de él—y sabía que amaría cada segundo de ello. —Pero no estoy segura a qué hora… —Mientras más tarde fuera, mejor sería, ¿no? —Mejor déjame hablarle a las chicas rápidamente y te hablo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá —respondió Sakura, antes de terminar la llamada y rodar sobre su espalda. Con una perversa sonrisa arrogante impregnada en su rostro, se sentó y se acercó a la esquina de su cama para levantarse y comenzar a cruzar su habitación en cuestión de segundos. Sintió un ligero mareo comenzar desde el fondo de su mente, pero lo ignoró, sabiendo que era casi seguro que se debía a sus rápidos movimientos.

¿A quién rayos le importaba, de todos modos? No a ella y definitivamente no a esas alturas.

~•~

Ella era la persona más molesta que alguna vez hubiera conocido en su vida, decidió Sasuke. Ella era simplemente… gah, ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla— y ya era decir mucho, considerando que él era un Uchiha (es decir, ellos nunca se quedaban sin palabras).

Ella ni siquiera lo notó (eso, o ella decidió ignorarlo) cuando bajó las escaleras, incluso aunque la puerta de su oficina estuviera completamente abierta (precisamente para que él fuera capaz de estudiar sus acciones, fíjense); perezosamente caminando hasta la cocina y regresando de ahí con un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano. Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que iba a ir de regreso a su cuarto a hacer lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo hasta ese punto, pero estuvo equivocado justo unos momentos después, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Casi rodó sus ojos ante esto. Déjenle a Sakura pensar de este 'viaje'—haciendo alusión del cuarto a la cocina—como uno muy largo y exhaustivo que requiriera tener su celular con ella.

Luego se dio cuenta que quizás bien pudo hacer estado esperando una llamada, y la urgencia de rodar los ojos ante sus payasadas instantáneamente desaparecieron. Pienso que no hay necesidad de decirles que, desde ese punto en adelante, comenzó—_con mucho cuidado_—a escuchar su conversación con quién sea que fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Por supuesto, sabía que no era un chico—ella se lo había dejado muy claro ese día—pero no podía estar _completamente _seguro de eso. Por lo que sabía, bien pudo haberle mentido.

Sasuke _todavía_ no tenía idea de por qué el pensamiento de que ella tuviera alguien más además de él—bien, el pensamiento de que tuviera alguien más, _punto_, ya que él realmente nunca había _estado_ ahí para ella, despertara _ese_ tipo de sentimientos en él, pero no iba a quedarse y pensar sobre eso. Tenía otros asuntos que atender y, para ser honestos, no estaba seguro de que le gustara la respuesta, en primer lugar.

—¿El que tiene el nombre raro? —la escuchó preguntar, y esforzó sus oídos para escuchar más. —Sí, lo sé. Hay uno de esos en el centro comercial, ¿no? — Tomando lo último de su jugo, se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo, inconscientemente arruinando el pequeño plan de Sasuke; enojado con la repentina interrupción y no siendo capaz de entender nada de su ahora voz amortiguada, el Uchiha se paró y con silencio salió de su oficina, siguiendo el paso que su esposa había tomado. (Y no, no estaba siendo silencioso porque quisiera 'espiarla', sino porque así era él. Nunca lo escucharan hacer un jaleo, lo prometo).

—Sí, sé dónde está —dijo y él se preguntó si seguían hablando de la misma cosa. ¿Habían cambiado de tema? Eso sería nefasto, en serio—¿Y si volvía a hacer suposiciones estúpidas? No es que le importara mucho, pero… bueno, ya saben, era _algo _molesto cuando alguien—especialmente Sakura, en su caso—le mostraba los errores en su cara. —¿A las ocho? Bien, estaré ahí —._ ¿Qué?_ —Por última vez, TenTen, tengo un coche, ¿de acuerdo? Me las arreglaré perfectamente. Bien. Sí. ¡Nos vemos ahí!

—Estás fuera de tu jodida mente si piensas que saldrás _de nuevo_ esta noche —Esas palabras estuvieron fuera de su mente antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesar la acción; ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poner el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo, sin mencionar el tiempo para girarse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sin embargo, él podía establecer con desafío que el enojo y la molestia nunca habían sido tan obvias, tan visibles en esos ojos jade.

_Muy bien._ Así era exactamente como él se sentía, de cualquier modo. Nah, ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Él estaba mucho _más_ enojado que ella—las palabras ni siquiera comenzaban a describir lo que estaba sintiendo a esas alturas.

—¿Qué carajos sigues haciendo aquí? —siseó, fulminándolo intensamente. Seguro, quería que él descubriera que iba a salir y todo eso, pero nunca hubiera pensado que ocurriría de _esta_ forma. En su cabeza, el escenario perfecto era que ella caminara hasta él y se lo dijera. Y aunque, tenía que admitirlo, había resultado bastante bien también (juzgando por el enojo brillando en sus ojos, por supuesto), Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa con él por escuchar su conversación.

Es decir, ¿Quién demonios se creía él? Él no tenían ni un jodido derecho a hacer algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es mi casa —fue su respuesta. —Tengo el derecho de estar aquí cuando sea que se me pegue la jodida gana.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Bueno, me disculpo entonces, Uchiha-sama —se burló. —Supongo que me he acostumbrado _demasiado _a que nunca estés cerca.

—Él que esté aquí o no, no debería ser tu problema.

Pero, por supuesto. Debió haber sabido que él diría algo de ese estilo. —No lo es —replicó simplemente. —Sólo trató de ponerte al tanto del hecho de que el que no pueda soportar tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú, no es exactamente_ mi_ culpa.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente. —Lo estás haciendo ver como si yo en realidad tuviera—_tengo_ un razón para que me apure a llegar a casa cada día —. No pasó por alto la forma en que ella se estremeció ligeramente, pero decidió ignorarlo, como siempre lo hacía; la culpa siempre estaba justo detrás de ello, pero estaba bien, eso también lo ignoraba.

—¿Lo hago? —preguntó, su voz traicionando nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. —Creo que eso llama a _otra_ disculpa de mi parte—realmente no quería hacerlo ver de esa forma —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —Lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada —respondió Sasuke, su sonrisa socarrona creciendo aun más al verla refunfuñar.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron. —Jódete —medio siseó, medio murmuró, mientras rápidamente pasaba de él y salía de la cocina. No queriendo que la discusión terminara hasta que él dejara su punto claro, Sasuke la siguió hasta la sala, donde la tomó del brazo y obligándola a detenerse tan pronto como la alcanzo.

—No vas a salir esta noche —Él no quería hacerlo sonar como una orden, incluso aunque todos sabemos que era exactamente eso, pero así fue como salió, así que no pudo hacer nada sobre eso. No es que le importara mucho. Sakura, por otra lado… bueno, ella es una historia completamente diferente.

—¡¿Estás fuera de tus casillas?! —le gritó, soltándose de sopetón de su agarre. —¡¿Qué carajos sucede contigo, Sasuke?!

Este no era el resultado que se había esperado. Se suponía que él se enojaría, sí, y se suponía que él discutiría y trataría de ordenarle qué hacer, pero_ ella _se suponía ser capaz de caminar de regreso a su habitación con su cabeza en alto y su ego totalmente satisfecho. Entonces, ¿Por qué _nada_ parecía funcionar como ella quería?

—¡_No_ me grites! —siseó, sus ojos negros perforándola.

—¡_No_ me digas qué hacer! —siseó de regreso, el enojo de sus ojos reflejados en los de él. —No me conoces, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Métete eso en la cabeza y déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

Y luego la respuesta estandarizada de Sasuke: —Eres mi esposa.

—Cómo un demonio que lo soy —escupió, su mirada fulminante intensificándose aun más. Cómo eso era posible, ella no lo sabía. —Un matrimonio se construye con confianza, respeto, amor, no un jodido papel —dijo, callándose por un momento, antes de continuar, —Tú te has ganado ninguno de esos, así que dame un respiro, ¿sí?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de girarse, con toda la intención de regresar a su cuarto y comenzar a prepararse para su cita con las chicas. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo. Una repentina ola de mareos le llegó de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza que antes, forzándola a alcanzar y estabilizarse en la parte trasera del sofá—que, gracias a dios, estaba justo a su lado. Alzando su mano para agarrarse la frente, Sakura frunció ligeramente confundida, no sabiendo qué pudo haber desencadenado esa… _cosa_.

—¿Estás bien? —No, _no_… ella no estaba bien. Su visión estaba nublada, su cerebro se sentía como si alguien acabara de tirarle un velo, y su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento. Sin mencionar que no sabía qué estaba mal, algo que hizo todo aun más frustrante. Pero el verdadero problema era él. _Siempre_ él. ¿Cómo podía usar esa suave y aparentemente preocupada voz cuando tan sólo unos momentos atrás le había estado gritando y siseando, tratando de tomar control de su vida?

—Házme un favor y deja de actuar como si te importara —murmuró, mentalmente abofeteándose por sonar tan débil, y tratar de caminar sólo para enfrentarse con el mismo problema de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, su cuerpo se balanceó ligeramente y esa fue la única cosa que empujó a Sasuke a ignorar sus palabras y hacer lo que hizo. Caminó hacia ella y la tomo de los antebrazos, girándola con gentileza para verlo tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que no colapsaría frente a él—_de nuevo_.

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, la pelirrosa mantuvo su cabeza gacha y se resistió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarla a verlo. —¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó en cambio, impaciente por saber cuál era la causa de su comportamiento. Estaba preocupado y no había por qué negarlo—que ella colapsara en sus brazos una vez más era más que suficiente para que él se diera cuenta que verla débil y vulnerable no era un vista que le agradara particularmente, una vista que nunca más quería volver a enfrentar.

¿Acaso era _demasiado _lo que pedía? Eso parecía, en serio.

—_Nada está mal_ —respondió bruscamente, enfatizando cada palabra. —¡Quítame tus manos de encima! —Sonaba con mucha convicción, como si él estuviera mugriento o algo así y ella no quisiera que la tocara por miedo a contagiarse con algún tipo de enfermedad. Qué mal que sus acciones no respaldaran el tono de su voz. No hizo ningún movimiento para soltar sus brazos de su agarre, ni alzó la cabeza para mirarlo; sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que él podía ver, y su rostro estaba ligeramente fruncido de una forma que le hacía preguntarse si ella sentía dolor o trataba de luchar contra algo. Pronto se decidió por esto último—ya que ella probablemente estaba tratando de sacarse los mareos de encima.

Hablando de mareos, ¿Qué estaba de nuevo mal con ella?

—Sakura… —trató de hablar, pero ella lo calló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más.

—¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez? —sSu voz era apenas un susurro, pero fue más que suficiente para que él accediera. Y no, no cerró la boca porque ella no _quisiera_ que él hablara, sino porque sabía que ella no _necesitaba_ que él hablara. Necesitaba algo más de él en ese instante, incluso si _ella_ no estuviera consciente para notarlo, _él _sí.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera saber qué ese 'algo más' era… —Sakura… —comenzó de nuevo, decidido a hacerla comprender y dio un paso atrás, para con gentileza guiarla hacia el sofá y obligarla—no es que ella se resistiera mucho, de todos modos—a sentarse. —Mírame —ordenó suavemente, finalmente reuniendo el valor para alzar su cabeza para que ella hiciera eso. Bien, eso sonaba mal—no es que él hubiera estado asustado de que ella lo golpeara o algo así; simplemente no había estado seguro si era necesario. —¿Qué está mal contigo? —preguntó una vez más, esperando que esta vez obtuviera una _verdadera_ respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije: nada está mal —respondió, su voz sorprendentemente suave y calmada. La verdad era que ella no podía estar enojada con él mientras la viera con esos ojos suyos—esos ojos que ya no parecían fríos para nada. —Estoy bien.

Pero la forma en que cerró los ojos una vez más y se recostó—una cosa que, bajo circunstancias normales, nunca de los _nunca _haría con él cerca—le decía lo contrario. Con un suspiro, él se paró y salió de la habitación, sólo para regresar unos momentos después con un vaso de agua.

—Sakura, esta es la segunda vez en el mes que vuelve a ocurrir esto —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. —¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? —Ante esto, ella abrió los ojos para fulminarlo (aunque ella no tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo) y la boca para replicar, pero la interrumpió. —Párate —ordenó, una de sus manos de inmediato moviéndose para ayudarla, mientras la otra le ofrecía el vaso. Para su sorpresa, ella no comentó sobre esto para nada; al contrario, hizo lo que él dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía mejor que creer que eso había ocurrido porque ella confiara en él—ella _no lo hacía_; probablemente sabía lo que era mejor para ella.

Luego de tomar unos pequeños sorbos del refrescante líquido frío, Sakura le tendió el vaso de regreso, y luego—con muy poca gracia, he de agregar —cayó en el sofá. No duró mucho hasta que él se dio cuenta que ella seguramente volvió a sentirse mareada de nuevo—lo que lo llevó, una vez más, a la hilera de preguntas que había preparado para ella. Quería saber muchas cosas, desde por qué ella (había) querido salir de nuevo, hasta por qué casi había colapsado unos minutos antes.

Primero lo primero: —¿Qué tienes?

Le tomó un tiempo antes de reunir el coraje—volunta y poder—para responder su pregunta. —Yo… no lo sé —Sabía que no era la respuesta que él había esperado, pero una vez más, no era cómo que tuviera algo mejor que eso. No sabía qué pudo haber causado esto y no tenía intención en absoluto de esconder su confusión de él.

No había tomado nada más esa mañana, así que la posibilidad de que se mente estuviera nublada por alcohol era muy improbable. Más bien no, olviden eso—no sólo no era _'muy improbable'_, era total y absolutamente_ imposible_. La resaca con la que se había despertado hacía mucho que había desaparecido—se había asegurado de eso. ¿Acaso eran las pastillas que se había tomado la causa de esto? Lo dudaba—había estado tomando esas pastillas por años cada vez que le dolía la cabeza y nunca había tenido problemas con ellas antes. ¿Pero quizás había ingerido muchas? Nah, cuatro difícilmente podían ser clasificadas como 'muchas'.

Había pensado en todo, en serio, y nada parecía ser la causa. Pero _tenía_ que haber una causa—sentirse _así _sin una no era posible. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo, Sakura? —Oh, _eso_. Bien, quizás no había pensado en _todas_ las razones posibles.

—Yo… —tragó, no sabiendo qué decir. Sakura no sabía por qué, pero tenerlo de esa forma—tan cerca, tan completamente concentrado en ella, y tan… tan _preocupado_—cambiaba todo, incluyendo la forma en que había reaccionado a sus palabras, a sus acciones—_a él._ Y, en ese instante, simplemente no tenía la voluntad de decirle que estaba en lo cierto, que había encontrado la respuesta de todo eso, y que ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para permitir que eso sucediera. En serio, casi se sentía como una niña de cinco años muriéndose de la vergüenza bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre. Casi, pero no lo suficiente. La relación entre Sasuke y ella definitivamente no era del tipo padre-hija, pero tampoco era del tipo marido-mujer.

Y, de alguna manera, eso hacía las cosa aun peor. Aunque Sakura podía entender de dónde provenía este sentimiento. Obtener esa mirada de un extraño que no sabía nada sobre ti era definitivamente más dura que si fuera la de una persona cercana, o que la conociera bastante bien, ¿no?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que su atención se concentre una vez más en él.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, brillando con confusión. —¿De qué estás hablando? —la preguntó muy quedamente.

Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza con brevedad, antes de hablar. —Estás siendo rebelde a propósito —declaró sin rodeos. —Estás tratando de hacerte notar, de ser escuchada. Estás tratando de hacerme ver lo tan terriblemente que te he estado tratando durante estos últimos años.

Él sabía eso porque estaba al tanto de eso—siempre había estado al tanto de cómo la trataba, de lo mucho que sus acciones la habían lastimado. La conciencia _nunca_ había sido su problema. Su problema había sido—_era_ que no sabía cuándo o cómo darse por vencido, o cambiar el curso de su vida. Cuando tomaba una decisión, se aferraba a ella hasta el mero final, sin importar lo mucho que se arrepintiera de ella después. Después de todo, siempre había sido un pro para ignorar los sentimientos o pensamientos que no hicieran nada para ayudarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía simplemente ignorarlos.

Porque _ella_ estaba involucrada. Y no sólo su mente o corazón, sino su cuerpo también. Emocionalmente, la había lastimado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, siempre desde que ella se había convertido en su esposa; pero físicamente… no podía siquiera imaginar el prospecto de herirla físicamente. Su salud estaba por encima de cualquier cosa—porque él sabía que, mientras estuviera sana y viva por mucho tiempo, permanecería a su lado. Después de todo, ella no tenía otra opción.

—Pero lo estás haciendo mal —continuó, su voz suave y tenue. —Te estás lastimando en el proceso, Sakura, y no me merezco eso. Por un demonio que _no_.

Ella quería gritar. Quería levantarse y abofetearlo tan fuertemente que cayera al suelo. Quería convertirlo en su bolsa personal de box.

Pero Sakura sabía que nada de eso era posible. Porque él estaba en lo cierto—en cada pequeño aspecto. _Estaba_ rebelándose a propósito, y eso nunca había sido un secreto. Y aunque admitirlo no la hacía sentir bien, la razón por la que había estado haciendo todo eso últimamente era porque quería que _su esposo_ la notara, porque quería hacer enojar a _su esposo_, porque quería tener de regreso a _su esposo_, porque quería enseñarle a _su esposo_, tal como él había dicho, cómo la había estado tratando. Seguro, tenía otras razones también, pero esa era la absoluta, la más importante, la primera que había venido a su mente.

Y sí, él no se lo merecía. Por un demonio que no, _de verdad_.

Pero cuando él se paró e hizo un además para irse, Sakura se dio cuenta que le importaba un carajo cualquiera de esas razones. —Quédate —murmuró mientras su mano sujetaba su muñeca, deteniendo los movimientos de Sasuke. —Por favor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fiuf! He regresado. Debo admitir que este capítulo se me complicó bastante por la falta de tiempo. ¿Alguien está cansada de la escuela? Porque yo ya siento que necesito vacaciones.

He, aquí oficialmente ya comenzó el sasusaku. Lo que venga después será cada vez mejor, lo prometo. Y habrán más apariciones de personajes. Y créanme, con ellos los problemas.

Tenía que subir este capítulo para decirles que el siguiente capítulo que subiré será el primer capítulo de la nueva historia: Of Fate and the Unexpected de Paige Unicorn (que actualmente se ha cambiado de página). Tengo su permiso. ¿Qué tal eso, huh? Yo feliz.

Btw, ¿Alguien ya vio el nuevo ova y la película nueva de Naruto? XD

...¿Alguien ya fue al cine? Qué buenas películas han estado sacando.

.

Edición especial: Sasupeluche y Sakupeluche de Incomplete.

_P.D. Si no te llega tu regalo es porque en el camino a tu casa fue asaltada la camioneta de envío. No nos hacemos responsables. (;_

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	12. No puedo

**_Incomplete  
><em>**_._

**_Capítulo Doce  
><em>**_No Puedo_

* * *

><p><em>—Pero lo estás haciendo mal —continuó, su voz suave y tenue. —Te estás lastimando en el proceso, Sakura, y no me merezco eso. Por un demonio que no.<em>

_Ella quería gritar. Quería levantarse y abofetearlo tan fuertemente que incluso se cayera al suelo. Quería convertirlo en su bolsa personal de box._

_Pero Sakura sabía que nada de eso era posible. Porque él tenía razón—en cada minúsculo aspecto. Estaba rebelándose a propósito y eso nunca había sido un secreto. Y aunque admitirlo no la hacía sentir bien, la razón por la que hacía todo eso últimamente era porque quería que su esposo la notara, quería hacer enojar a su esposo, quería tener de regreso a su esposo, quería enseñarle a su esposo, tal como él había dicho, cómo la había estado tratando. Seguro,__ también__ tenía otras razones, pero esa era la absoluta, la más importante, la primera que había venido a su mente._

_Y sí, él no se lo merecía. Por un demonio que no, de verdad._

_Pero cuando él se paró e hizo un ademán para irse, Sakura se dio cuenta que le importaba un carajo cualquiera de esas razones. —Quédate —murmuró mientras su mano sujetaba su muñeca, deteniendo los movimientos de Sasuke. —Por favor._

Sakura no sabía por qué había dicho eso. En serio no sabía. Y, al recordar su historia con Sasuke, se dio cuenta que había sido muy, _muy_ estúpida e imprudente para dejar salir algo así de sus labios. Después de todo, esas dos simples palabras la habían dejado tan vulnerable, tan débil frente a él que no quería ni siquiera pensar en qué podría hacerle él en ese momento. Conociéndolo, definitivamente tomaría ventaja de su estado, de esa situación—¿Cuándo había dejado pasar una oportunidad para lastimarla? _Nunca_. La última vez que se había abierto con él era prueba suficiente de ello.

Se preguntó con brevedad qué haría Sasuke esta vez. ¿La observaría con esa fría mirada característica de él e irse, ignorando completamente sus palabras? ¿Se reiría—err, le _sonreiría con arrogancia_? ¿Le diría que ella no valía su tiempo? ¿Se lo _demostraría_? ¿O aceptaría, se quedaría, la cuidaría, y después se preocuparía de lastimarla? Sakura no sabía por qué, pero la última sonaba más escalofriante que cualquier otro posible escenario.

Quizás era porque había pasado por algo como esto anteriormente—esa única vez había sido más que suficiente. De cualquier manera, ahora sabía lo mucho que dolía verlo actuar todo dulce y amable un momento y al siguiente verlo tratar de violarla. Y no necesitaba más de eso—no ahora, no nunca.

Sin embargo, para ser honestos, en verdad dudaba volver a ver el "el lado dulce de Sasuke"—como ahora lo llamaba—de nuevo. No tenía idea de qué pudo haber disparado esa reacción en él esa vez, pero estaba segura que había sido algo del momento. Algo seguramente lo empujó a hacer lo que había hecho y, por primera vez en todos los tiempos (supuso), había hecho lo que sus instintos le habían dicho. Después de todo, era humano—estaba en todo su derecho de cometer un par de errores de tiempo en tiempo.

No había por qué negar el hecho de que Sakura hubiera querido saber qué ese 'algo' había sido, pero también sabía que era irrelevante. Por primera vez, él había hecho algo que no involucraba _lastimarla_, sino _cuidarla_; ella había disfrutado el momento y nunca lo olvidaría. Pero eso era todo. Debería, para ahora, ser capaz de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Realmente no esperaba que él hiciera lo que ella le había pedido, sin importar lo mucho que había pensado en eso en los últimos minutos. Pero lo hizo. Él suspiró y se sentó, sus labios instantáneamente abriéndose para hacerle otra pregunta: —¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?

Y, sólo así, ella estuvo de regreso a donde había estado anteriormente, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara con ella. Era simplemente imposible, juzgando por la suavidad en su voz, por la preocupación escrita en sus ojos, por el genuino interés con el que había hablado; pensar que este hombre era siquiera capaz de lastimarla. Y, sin importar lo estúpido e insensato que eso fuera, Sakura decidió deshacerse de todas sus inseguridades y disfrutar el momento, disfrutar _esto_ por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Decidió—muy estúpidamente, debo agregar—confiar en él. De nuevo.

Una parte de ella seguía gritándole que detuviera todo en ese instante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; le decía que se recompusiera y recordara todas las cosas que él le había hecho, recordara el resultado de la última vez que había hecho algo así, la última vez que había bajado su guardia frente a él. A pesar de todo eso, sin embargo, Sakura contrarrestó todo al recordar los sentimientos que él había despertado dentro de ella en ese entonces, cuando él la había tenido entre sus brazos—ese sentimiento de seguridad, comodidad, calidez, protección, _hogar_. Y la parte racional de ella repentinamente se quedó callada. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque cada fibra de su ser sabía lo bien que se había sentido y quería que ocurriera de nuevo.

A esas alturas, no eran necesarios pensamientos tristes o negativos. Después de todo, habría tiempo para ellos luego, ¿no?

—Yo… realmente no lo sé —respondió luego de unos minutos, evitando, por alguna razón u otra, encontrarse con sus ojos. —Supongo que simplemente… no he comido desde hace un rato —. Su oración estuvo acompañada de un ligero encogimiento de hombros, una acción que no pareció complacer mucho a Sasuke, ya que esa mirada de desaprobación que le había dado antes estaba de regreso—no lo podía ver, pero lo podía _sentir_ y eso era más que suficiente.

—¿_Supones_? —repitió, enarcando una ceja. —No comer por 'un rato' no es algo tan importante, ¿o sí?

Antes de que ella lo pudiera detener, un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que la ceja de Sasuke se enarcara aun más.

—Para —dijo. —Sé que está mal, no soy tonta —. Su pequeño mohín hizo imposible que Sasuke no pudiera no rodar sus ojos. Siempre había sabido que Sakura estaba _medio _malcriada, sin importar lo mucho por lo que ella hubiera pasado; nada más explicaba su comportamiento algunas veces, y la forma en que estaba actuando en ese instante era tan sólo otra prueba de ello.

Bajo esa fachada—bajo esa fachada que, él sabía, él la había obligado a usar, bajo esa fachada que la presentaba como una mujer obstinada, fría e independiente—no era nada más que mujer de veinti-tantos años que adoraba gastar dinero, vivir su vida con comodidades, amaba ser amada y cuidada. Chistoso, ¿no? Cómo ella _casi_ tenía todo eso.

Con un suspiro, Sasuke esfumó esos pensamientos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de convertirse en algo más y se paró, alcanzando su celular en el otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Al sentir sus movimientos, los ojos de Sakura instantáneamente se alzaron para verlo, temiendo por un momento que se fuera. No se fue, sin embargo; él simplemente tomó su celular y se sentó de nuevo, sus dedos trabajando en marcar un número desconocido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —no pudo evitar preguntar, la enorme cantidad de curiosidad que se había establecido dentro de ella ante la vista de sus acciones hicieron imposible que ella mantuviera la boca cerrada. Eso y… bueno, para ser honestos, ella _medio_ tenía el sentimiento de que él no dudaría en llamara al doctor o algo así—ya lo había hecho antes, después de todo—y eso _definitivamente _no era necesario.

Cuando él contestó, no supo qué la sorprendió más: el hecho de que realmente le hubiera dado una respuesta, o la respuesta en sí. —Voy a ordenar algo de comida —. Porque, seamos realistas: él realmente no_ sabía_ cocinar. Qué demonios, cocinar era el trabajo de una mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Y él _no _era una mujer, lo que significaba que nadie tenía el derecho a esperar que él siquiera _tratara_ de aprender a usar algo más que el microondas.

—Pero —comenzó, logrando sentarse y morderse el labio inferior ligeramente. —Yo… no tengo… —se detuvo, insegura de cómo decirle esto sin que la mire de _esa _forma. —…err, hambre.

La única cosa que obtuvo en respuesta fue una aburrida mirada en blanco. —Cállate —le dijo un momento después, sus ojos ónices taladrando los de ella. —No tienes palabra en todo esto.

Sakura _realmente _no sabía qué hacía esas palabras mucho más diferentes en ese momento, que de todas las otras veces que las había escuchado. ¿Era el tono que había usado, o la falta de la típica frialdad en sus ojos? Quizás tenía que ver con respecto al hecho de que él ahora estaba pensando en su bienestar y no en cómo lastimarla una vez más. ¿Las circunstancias en las que estaban, quizás? No lo sabía. Pero, a esas alturas, no le importaba.

~•~

Era extraño. Y sí, Sakura estaba consciente que esta no era la primera vez en esa semana que pensaba en algo como extraño. Pero no era ella la del problema aquí—eran las personas a su alrededor. Después de todo, ellas eran las que le deban este sentimiento. Primero TenTen y su increíble actitud amistosa, luego sus locas amigas y esa loca noche, luego Naruto haciendo su aparición de la nada y totalmente de ningún lugar… y ahora esto.

_Ahora Sasuke_. Era tan lindo. La pelirrosa no sabía qué estaba exactamente dentro de él en ese momento, qué estaba controlando exactamente sus palabras y acciones, pero definitivamente no era la misma cosa de la última vez. Porque, en ese instante, estaba siendo mucho, _mucho_ más dulce de lo que alguna vez hubiera sido, de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera pensando que él ser capaz de ser.

¡Él casi estaba _alimentándola_, por el amor de Dios!

Luego de la pequeña charla que habían tenido en la sala, él le había dicho que lo esperara arriba ya que él estaría ahí tan pronto como la comida llegara; ella había aceptado, obviamente, no queriendo a esas alturas nada más que escapar de su mirada desaprobatoria, y luego de asegurarle—por más de _diez veces_—que definitivamente podía caminar, había hecho lo que le había pedido.

Fiel a su palabra, no había pasado mucho desde que él apareció. Por lo que ella podía ver, él había ordenado comida para ambos, pero él había puesto su plato a un lado apropósito, queriendo "asegurarse que ella comiera apropiadamente esta vez."

Y había estado molestándola a partir de ahí. Cada vez que bajaba su tenedor, comunicando silenciosamente que simplemente ya_ no _podía almacenar más cosas en su estómago, él tomaba el tenedor en silencio y lo llevaba a sus labios, obligándola a comer más. Y no es que no disfrutara tener su atención enfocada, por primera vez, sólo en ella, o tenerlo cerca de ella, o ver ese lado de él de nuevo, pero demasiado simplemente era demasiado, y ella enserio estaba comenzando a sentirse como alguna inválida.

—Puedo comer yo sola, sabes —replicó mientras hacía una mala cara ligeramente hacia él, no molestándose en mantener la irritación fuera su voz.

—Sí —respondió con un indicio de sarcasmo. —Que fue lo que nos puso en esta situación, en primer lugar.

La pelirrosa realmente trató de no rodar sus ojos ante las palabras, pero falló miserablemente. —Ya te lo dije: esta es la primera vez que algo así me ocurre —dijo. —No es un hábito ni nada por el estilo.

—Sí —asintió. —Pero todavía no me has dado la razón de por qué ocurrió esto —le dijo, sus ojos negros encontrándose con sus jade. Sakura abrió la boca para hablar a pesar de no tener idea de qué decirle, pero él la detuvo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo. —No tienes por qué sentirte presionada en decirme —dijo. —Lo que importa es que tú lo sepas y nunca volver hacer esto de nuevo… el resto son detalles.

Sakura en verdad tenía curiosidad si había alguien en este planeta que pudiera posiblemente encontrar algo para decirle luego de haber dicho esas palabras. Era probablemente lo más dulce, lo más comprensivo que alguien le hubiera dicho—y había venido de Sasuke, nada más y nada menos. Mientras esa idea finalmente se alojaba en su mente, Sakura se dio cuenta que su comportamiento no podía ser etiquetado como "extraño". Demonios no, extraño era cuando él realmente _hablaba_ con ella. Esto… esto era algo diferente, algo más, algo que todavía no tenía nombre.

Por supuesto, siempre podía usar la clásica explicación—ya saben, la del espíritu rondando esa casa, un espíritu que _amaba_ usar a su esposo para jugar con ella—pero Sakura estaba muy segura que eso no era. (Porque, en caso de que se estén preguntando, _sí_ había tomado esa posibilidad en consideración—ustedes también lo harían en su lugar). Su comportamiento tenía una explicación diferente, una que, por alguna razón u otra, no podía encontrar. Y pensar que había estado buscándola desde que el incidente en la sala ocurrió; la falta de progreso en esa área se estaba tornando ridícula y completamente frustrante.

Ya sea porque ella fuera tonta o él estuviera realmente jodido—tan jodido que ni siquiera _él _fuera capaz de comprender la causa de sus acciones.

Ella en definitiva_ no_ era estúpida. Pero Sasuke no estaba jodido, tampoco—él siempre estaba tan tranquilo y controlado que era difícil pensar que cualquiera cosa sobre él pudiera estar siquiera mal. Seguro, tenía problemas, pero nadie era perfecto, ¿o sí? La única cosa de Sasuke que podría decir que estaba arruinada eran sus emociones, y sólo porque nunca las había visto, de alguna manera le daban el derecho de asumir cosas. Pero el esconderlas tan bien significaba que su control sobre ellas_ tenía_ que ser impecable—y probablemente así era, así que esfumó el pensamiento enseguida.

Si eso era cierto, sin embargo, entonces… ¿qué significaba _esto_?

Él estaba totalmente consciente y con el control de sus acciones, y aunque realmente no era más fácil leerlo que antes, Sakura podía decir que su preocupación era genuina y que cada palabra que había salido de sus labios era sincera. Su repentina naturaleza cariñosa era extraña así como la forma en que él parecía estarla abrumando de atención en ese momento, pero estaba segura que no estaba fingiendo ni una sola cosa.

El Uchiha no pareció considerar ser solidario con ella una obligación. No estaba haciendo eso porque tuviera que mantener las apariencias, o porque, como ser humano, encontrara difícil y egoísta dejarla sola cuando era obvio que no podía cuidarse por sí misma. Sakura no supo qué otra razón pudo haber tenido, pero estaba bastante segura que no era ninguna de las mencionadas con anterioridad. Seguro, ambas sonaban tan jodidamente como algo que el Sasuke que ella conocía haría, pero el problema era ese: ese _no_ era el Sasuke que ella conocía. No podía ser el mismo hombre con él que se había casado, o incluso el mismo hombre que la había cuidado semanas atrás.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó dulcemente, con voz tenue, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. Ante el sonido de su voz, él alzó la mirada para verla, sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo con los de ella. Eso, aunado a su típico gruñido le hicieron saber que le estaba dando toda su atención, así que suspiró profundamente para hablar: —¿Por qué estás siendo dulce?

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo, la pregunta teniendo problemas para registrarse en su mente. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, tan confundido como shockeado. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? —No soy dulce —. Es decir, sí, definitivamente _no_ estaba siendo como normalmente era, pero es difícil creer que luego de todo lo que le había hecho, la pelirrosa siguiera pensando que él y dulce pudieran formar una oración juntas.

La opinión de Sakura parecía ser diferente, ya que frunció al escuchar su respuesta. ¿No le había gustado la palabra que había usado? Bueno, sí, a muchos hombres no les gustaba que las mujeres les dijeran que eran dulces, pero aun así, la pelirrosa estaba segura que Sasuke era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver la diferencia entre lo que la palabra normalmente implicaba y lo que ella quería decir con ello, ¿no?

Y quizás debió usar una diferente, pero su mente no pareció capaz de encontrar una mejor palabra que describiera su comportamiento—mientras pensaba en ellos, todo lo que llegaba a su mente era una increíble masa de palabras desordenadas que no tenían relación alguna con la otra y que se mantenían girando hasta que un repentino dolor comenzó en su cabeza, una advertencia de algún tipo de que su cerebro todavía seguía sufriendo los efectos de la enorme resaca que había tenido esa mañana.

Aun así, decidió que vociferarlo no lastimaría a nadie. —Quizás no —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Quizás no eres_ dulce._ Pero estás… —se detuvo un momento, luchando para escoger la palabra adecuada. —¿Diferente? Sí, diferente. En una buena forma —añadió rápidamente. —Más cariñoso… más comprensivo… Eres simplemente… _mejor_ —terminó de decir y alzó su cabeza para verlo, todo el tiempo que habló sujetando la colcha. —¿Por qué es eso?

Su respuesta fue rápida y simple. —Porque eres mi esposa y tengo que cuidarte —. Él probablemente no lo había pensado mucho antes de decir eso.

Ella bufó. —¿Y te das cuenta de eso _ahora_? —preguntó, un tono casi de incredulidad impregnado en su voz.

—Sakura, enserio —le dijo, rodando sus ojos. —Ahora, ¿Cuántas veces te he lastimado? —. Ella abrió su boca para responder antes de que él siquiera terminara su oración, y supo que tenía que hacer algo para detenerla antes de que comenzara a darle la lista completa. —Físicamente, quiero decir —aclaró, interrumpiéndola.

Los labios de la pelirrosa se abrieron automáticamente, su mente de repente recordándole esa vez que él la había tocado con un _muy_ específico objetivo; pero consiguió detener cualquier sonido de salir, sabiendo que ese ejemplo no era precisamente el correcto. Después de todo, él _realmente_ no la había_ lastimado _esa vez; obviamente había _querido_ lastimarla, había _tratado_ de lastimarla, pero ese era un asunto totalmente diferente. Las consecuencias de sus acciones se habían hecho notar emocionalmente y mentalmente, pero no físicamente, y su pregunta era exactamente esa.

Por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que le enojara y le frustrara no ser capaz de echarle en cara todos sus errores, Sakura tuvo que admitir que él tenía un punto. —Nunca —susurró, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos y decidiendo bajar la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Ves? —apuntó, enviándole una mirada significativa. —Y tampoco quiero verte lastimada. Demonios, ni siquiera quiero verte incómoda —se calló por un momento, antes de añadir, —Especialmente cuando estoy más que seguro que hay suficiente comida ahí afuera.

No había porqué negar que sus palabras la habían sorprendido de una forma placentera, pero no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para romper su determinación, de distraerla de lo que estaba tratando de averiguar. Había pasado por una experiencia similar antes y estaría jodida si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad _sin_ haberle pedido a Sasuke que le contara lo que ella había estado muriéndose por saber desde ese día.

—Sí —admitió, asintiendo ligeramente. —Pero eso no es todo lo que importa, ¿sabes? —alzó su cabeza para verlo, ojos jade chocando con ónix intenso; negando con la cabeza, la pelirosa decidió ya no detenerse en este asunto, ya que estaba bastante segura que a él le valía un bledo haberla lastimado o el número de veces que lo había hecho. En cambio, decidió enfocarse en asuntos más importantes. —Sólo quiero saber porqué —susurró, bajando la mirada por un momento y encogerse de hombros como si no fuera nada importante, antes de permitirse encontrarse con la mirada del chico una vez más.

—¿Por qué qué? —fue su respuesta, y ella resistió la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. Él sabía perfectamente bien lo que le estaba preguntando y también sabía que ella sabía. Simplemente se estaba haciendo el loco—ya fuera eso o estaba evitando, por alguna razón u otra, darle una respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma? —aclaró. —No puedo ni siquiera contar las miles de veces que me has lastimado. Y aun así, vienes ahora y me dices que_ quieres_ cuidarme porque esa es tu labor como _mi esposo_, porque no me quieres ver _lastimada_ o_ incómoda _—dijo, enfatizando las mismas palabras que él había usado antes. —¿Cómo funciona eso siquiera?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente bien que ni él tenía conocía la respuesta. Todavía no comprendía los sentimientos que ella despertó en él y la formas en que inconscientemente—más o menos—había reaccionado a ellos y ella. En este campo, él estaba tan confundido como—o posiblemente aun más que—ella. —No importa —le dijo, cambiando de tema rápidamente. —El punto es que no debes lastimarte, Sakura. Porq…

—Porque ya me has lastimado suficiente por ambos, ya sé—lo interrumpió bruscamente, rodando los ojos. —Ya te lo dije: No quiero lastimarme y—_y_ a ti qué te importa, ¿huh? —estuvo a punto de lanzar otra ronda de explicaciones cuando se dio cuenta que eso era probablemente lo que él quería conseguir. Ella no era la que tenía que dar explicaciones aquí—_era él. _—¿Por qué te importa?

Ella no iba a dejar pasar esto, notó Sasuke. La necedad en ella estaba haciendo su presencia ahora y con la fatiga de antes ahora completamente desvanecida de su sistema, el Uchiha supo que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle. Y no es que quisiera ganar, en realidad, ya que estaba muy consciente que ella estaba en todo su derecho de exigir _y_ tener una explicación, pero el problema era, él no _tenía_ esa explicación que ella le pedía. Debía, pero no la tenía.

Justo como la vez pasada, Sasuke no tuvo idea de porqué estaba actuando de esa forma; todo lo que supo era que la vista de ella estando toda vulnerable disparaba algo dentro de él, algo que no podía controlar por completo, algo que lo empujaba a olvidar todo y a todos, y enfocarse simplemente en ella. ¿Pero cómo se lo podía explicar sin sonar ridículo? La respuesta: no podía, que fue lo que lo puso en esa situación, en primer lugar.

Consideró fugazmente pararse e irse de la habitación, alejarse de ella y de todas sus preguntas, pero esfumó ese pensamiento tan pronto como apareció en su mente. Después de todo, ¿qué resolvería al hacer eso? Absolutamente nada, eso conseguiría. A excepción de romper su corazón nuevamente, que era algo que él no tenía intención alguna de hacer—no ahora, no nunca.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué era lo que _ella_ quisiera escuchar? ¿Debería ser sincero y decirle que no tenía idea? ¿Le _creería _siquiera si hacía eso?

Todo tipo de preguntas estaban corriendo por su mente a una deslumbrante velocidad, una rara ocurrencia en alguien calmado y controlado como él. Sentía como si no pudiera pensar en nada, como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada, como si no pudiera _hacer_ nada. Y todo era por ella. Sakura era la única persona que lo hacía sentir así—tan confundido, tan fuera de control—y eso era posiblemente una de las características más molestas de ella.

Con un frustrado suspiro, se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente a través de la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la ventana; pasó una mano sobre su mandíbula mientras contemplaba en silencio qué decirle, qué hacer para que ella desistiera, qué palabras usar para no lastimarla, qué piezas de información compartir con ella para no darle una impresión equivocada. Tenía que admitirlo, no era tan fácil como había pensado que sería.

—¿Y qué se supone que_ esto_ significa? —. Ella ciertamente no le iba a dar mucho tiempo para revisar sus pensamientos.

—¿Que no te importa? ¿Que no _sabes_? —. Su débil siseo estuvo acompañado de un suave arrugue de las sábanas, y él supo que ella se había parado; no pasó mucho antes de que estuviera frente a él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de manera desafiante y sus ojos básicamente perforándolo. —Bueno, yo estoy igual que tú. Pero quiero saber porqué—quiero que_ tú_ me lo digas.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ella había acertado y a pesar de que él no le había dado ninguna señal que lo confirmara, Sasuke sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Y aun así, ella seguía presionando, observándolo fijamente con esa necedad y ese desafío que era tan característico de ella. ¿No podía ver lo difícil que esto era para él?

—Esto—lo que sea que _'esto'_ signifique—tampoco es fácil para mí. Haz jugado conmigo tantas veces que ya ni sé qué pensar de tu comportamiento, qué esperar de los próximos minutos. La última vez que hiciste algo como esto, terminé casi violada—¡Violada por nadie más que _tú_!

Él sabía eso—sabía lo difícil que era para ella, lo mucho que esta situación la confundía, lo mucho que había sufrido por esa vez en que él había perdido el control estando ella cerca; lo mucho que probablemente temía sus siguientes acciones; la enorme cantidad de confusión que debería de haber dentro de ella en ese instante. Sí, estaba consciente de todo eso. Pero él en verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor, cómo hacerlo _más fácil_ para ella.

—Ahora lo estás haciendo nuevamente —continuó, su voz más suave, más queda, con un casi tono de derrota impregnado. —Ahora estás… ahora estás siendo dulce nuevamente, haciéndome pensar que hay más en ti de lo que dejas ver a los demás—más que tu frialdad, más que tu egoísmo.

Él tenía muchas ganas de decirle que estaba en lo cierto, que tenía mucho más para dar de lo que le mostraba—o a cualquier otro, si vamos al caso—pero sabía que no podía. Porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de demostrarlo, y tenerla pensando en él como un mentiroso era la última cosa que necesitaba a esas alturas.

Abrirse con las personas siempre le había sido difícil, y aquí hay que tomar en cuenta que Sakura no era un persona ordinaria. Ella era _su esposa_—una esposa que había lastimado repetida e intencionalmente, una esposa que _posiblemente _no podía confiar en él por completo luego de todo lo que le había hecho, una esposa que nunca había querido realmente, una esposa que se había _forzado _a odiar y rechazar desde el instante en que la había conocido. _Pero_…

—¡Me estás confundiendo, estás mezclando mis sentimientos, estás_ jugando_ conmigo de nuevo! Y no me gusta para nada—más bien lo odio bastante. Justo como debería simplemente _odiarte_. Debería odiarte por todo lo que me has hecho, por todo lo que me _harás_. Tu mera presencia debería hacerme sentir enferma, debería hacerme querer correr al otro final del mundo —. Se detuvo un momento, rodando los ojos en un esfuerzo por mantener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos de caer; antes de continuar en un tono más suave: —No lo hago. Ahorita mismo, _confío en ti_. Confío en ti, a pesar de que no te lo mereces. Y sé que está mal, sé que sólo me causará más problemas, sé que terminaré lastimada de nuevo… Pero también sé que no puedo evitarlo.

…_Pero_ también era su esposa por quien indudablemente se preocupaba, una esposa que, a pesar de todo lo que encaró, seguía siendo capaz de enfrentarlo en ese instante y decirle que estaba confundida, que estaba asustada, que estaba consciente de que él probablemente la lastimaría de nuevo, pero que no podía mentir sobre el hecho de que cada fibra de su ser le decía que confiara en él, que le diera, que _les_ diera una nueva oportunidad.

—No… —susurró, negando con la cabeza y desviando su mirada de la de ella, sintiendo como si no pudiera verla a los ojos. Porque sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, porque él era un jodido imbécil y porque le dolía que _ella_ le dijera eso.

—Sí —respondió ella. —Acéptalo, Sasuke, _pasará_. Contigo, _siempre_ pasa.

—No quiero lastimarte —. Esas palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar la acción, y no pasó mucho antes de que estuviera consciente de su error. Se suponía que tenía que aclarar las cosas para ella, no confundirla más.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —siseó, dándole una mirada fulminante. —Demonios, Sasuke, ¡Muchas de las cosas fueron hechas a propósito! ¡Sabías que eso me lastimaría y eso era exactamente lo que querías! —gritó. —¿Cómo puedes decir que no querías lastimarme, huh? ¿Qué carajos ganas al jugar conmigo de esa forma?

—¡No se trata de eso, joder! —le gritó, un tanto frustrado porque ella no entendiera. Pero una vez más, ¿Cómo podría ella cuando ni siquiera él podía?

—¿Entonces sobre qué se trata? —siseó quedamente. —Ilumíname, por favor —se mofó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de él.

Antes de que él pudiera detenerse, Sasuke alzó su mano y agarró la base de su cuello, acercándola a él y obligándola a mirarlo; la pelirrosa ahogó un grito, sorprendida de su repentino movimiento, pero rápidamente ganando su compostura y alzando la mirada para fulminarlo, determinada a enviarlo al infierno y de regreso con sólo usar sus ojos y su boca. Eso, hasta que escuchó sus siguientes palabras.

—Es sobre el hecho de que debería odiarte —dijo, manteniendo firmemente la mirada en la de ella. —_Quiero_ odiarte —enfatizó. —…Pero no puedo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ugh. *groans*

Dos. Meses.

_Dos meses para traducir esto_.

Grr. Not nice. Qué bien que la escuela ya terminó. *glares*

Bueeno, dejando el drama de lado, ¿Querían un capítulo largo? Porque este lo está. Además, ¡Ya en el siguiente comienza el sasusaku oficialmente! Lol.

Btw, ya vi que les gustó mi nueva imagen de profile. Road to Ninja. Sin duda alguna, esta película va arrasar con las otras películas anteriores de Naruto, en especial con la de Bonds …_para mí_. El nuevo Sasuke que aparecerá aquí será algo épico de ver. ¡Ya estoy emocionada por ver la película! *grins*

.

¡Un saludo a **Akiiko-chan**!, porque te he tomado cariño. Y a tus libros. Askasdfaj. ¡Mi stalker favorita from now on! *grins and nods* :D

.

Edición especial: Road to ninja!Sasupeluche. *nods*

_P.D. Si no te llega tu regalo es porque en el camino a tu casa fue asaltada la camioneta de envío. No nos hacemos responsables. (;_

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	13. Comencemos de Nuevo

**_Incomplete_**  
><em>.<em>

**_Capítulo Trece_**  
><em>Comencemos de Nuevo<em>

* * *

><p><em>—¡No se trata de eso, joder! —le gritó, un tanto frustrado porque ella no entendiera. Pero una vez más, ¿Cómo podría ella cuando ni siquiera él podía?<em>

_—¿Entonces sobre qué se trata? —siseó quedamente. —Ilumíname, por favor —se mofó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de él._

_Antes de que él pudiera detenerse, Sasuke alzó su mano y agarró la base de su cuello, acercándola a él y obligándola a mirarlo; la pelirrosa ahogó un grito, sorprendida de su repentino movimiento, pero rápidamente ganando su compostura y alzando la mirada para fulminarlo, determinada a enviarlo al infierno y de regreso con sólo usar sus ojos y su boca. Eso, hasta que escuchó sus siguientes palabras._

_—Es sobre el hecho de que debería odiarte —dijo, manteniendo firmemente la mirada en la de ella. —Quiero odiarte —enfatizó. —…Pero no puedo._

No podía decir que no había esperado que él hablara, porque sería una mentira; había sabido, desde el princpio, que esa vez sería diferente, que esa vez _finalmente _sería capaz de obtener algo—una reacción, un pequeño fragmento de sus pensamientos, _lo que fuera_—de él, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando él finalmente explotó. Pero de todas las cosas que pudieron haber salido de sus labios, _eso_ era algo que nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente.

—_Quiero odiarte, pero no puedo._

De alguna extraña y retorcida forma que era tan característica de Sasuke, esas palabras consiguieron tanto confundirla como iluminarla; aclaraban un par de cosas sobre su extraño comportamiento, pero cuando se trataba de sus razones para actuar así, la dejaba por completo en la oscuridad. Y si había una cosa en este mundo que Sakura odiaba más que el matrimonio arreglado en el que había sido forzada por su padre, eso era ser dejada en la oscuridad.

—Quieres odiarme —repitió en un susurro, más para ella que para él, evitando sus ojos por un momento, antes de verlo de nuevo. —¿Por qué? —Extraño, como una pregunta sencilla podía cargar con un gran significado.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. —Porque así se supone que debe ser.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo la pelirrosa con incredulidad, una profunda fruncida en su rostro. —¿Se supone que debe ser… qué dem…? —No estaba siendo coherente y lo sabía, pero de nuevo, ¿cómo podía? Habían muchos pensamientos—muchas preguntas, muchas posibilidades—corriendo por su cabeza en ese momento, que era increíblemente difícil para ella revisarlos y enfocarse en la situación del momento, a pesar que todos estuvieran conectados de alguna forma.

Se preguntó con brevedad si él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero se deshizo del pensamiento tan pronto como apareció en su mente, abofeteándose mentalmente por desperdiciar tiempo con cosas tontas. Sasuke no era fácil de leer, pero si ni _esto_ era obvio, entonces no sabía qué lo era. Justo como ella, él estaba confundido y frustrado; quizás aun más, considerando que _él_ era el que recientemente estaba tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, para que pudiera explicarle todo después. Sakura nunca había pasado por semejante situación antes, principalmente porque nunca había tenido problemas de expresar sus sentimientos con libertad, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo mucho que él estaría sintiendo a esas alturas.

Y, de alguna manera, el simple pensamiento de él estando atormentado—de _él _atormentándose—así la hacía querer consolarlo con mucha intensidad; la hacía querer dar un paso más cerca, abrazarlo, decirle que estaba ahí, que no se iba a ir a ningún lugar, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar que él comenzara a hablar. Pero sin importar lo desinteresada y comprensiva que fuera, eso sería sin duda una mentira. Porque, a esas alturas, quería esas explicaciones más que nada en el mundo, y no tenía intención alguna de esperar.

_No. _Había esperado demasiado. Había sufrido demasiado. Ahora… ahora era su turno.

—Se supone que debería odiarte —siseó mientras rechinaba los dientes unos momentos después, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento en un esfuerzo por mantener su autocontrol de desaparecer. Sasuke no estaba seguro de dónde provenía esta repentina furia, pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso al manejarla; de otra forma, probablemente terminaría diciendo algunas cosas que no las sentía en serio—como usualmente lo hacía. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Ella estaba comenzando a comprender—lo podía _ver, sentir_. Y no podía permitirse arruinar todo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, todavía frunciendo el entrecejo. —¿Qué significa eso de que se _supone_ que debes odiarme?

—Nunca te quise —respondió sin dudar, soltándola de repente y dando un paso hacia atrás; su acción tomándola desprevenida, y ella dio una traspié, también, poniendo efectivamente más distancia entre ellos. —¡Nunca quise que esta mierda ocurriera!

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —ella casi—_casi_—gritó, viéndolo con ojos llenos de shock. Definitivamente podía entender de dónde venía él, pero lo estaba haciendo parecer como si ella fuera diferente, y eso probablemente era lo que la enfurecía más. —¡Tú sabes que yo tampoco quise, Sasuke! ¡No es mi culpa—_nunca_ lo ha sido!

—¡Lo sé, demonios! —gritó, corriendo furiosamente una mano a través de sus mechones oscuros.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? —gritó, poniendo sus manos en su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir; no tuvo el efecto que hubiera querido, pero sí logro hacerlo tropezar unos pasos, y eso fue más que suficiente para satisfacerla. Qué mal que estuviera enfrascada en su discusión como para notarlo. —¡Me estás lastimando sin razón alguna, bastardo! —gritó, tratando de evitar caer las lágrimas—lágrimas de dolor o de furia, no lo supo. —¡Me estás culpando por algo que nunca he hecho!

—¡No lo sé! —gritó. —No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —Porque de verdad no sabía. A esas alturas, no quería nada más que revelar _todo_ lo que había estado escondiendo durante esos dos años, explicar todo, hacerla entender las razones detrás de sus acciones. Pero estaba consciente que no podía hacer eso—no cuando ni él las sabía. —Fue claro para mí que no estabas feliz con esto desde la primera vez que te vi —continuó, su voz más calmada, más silenciosa. —Siempre he sabido que esto no fue tu culpa.

A esto, Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desviando su mirada de él. —¿Oh, enserio? —masculló con sarcasmo, no queriendo realmente que él la escuchara.

Lo hizo, sin embargo. —Sí —respondió, su voz aun más suave que segundos atrás.

—No estás siendo coherente —le dijo con sinceridad mientras giraba su rostro de él una vez más. —Espero que sepas eso.

—Lo sé —susurró instantáneamente, encontrándose incapaz de negarlo.

Estuvo sorprendida al escucharlo, ya que no había esperado que lo admitiera (incluso si era totalmente obvio), pero el sentimiento no se registró por completo en su mente, así que todavía no absorbía cada singular pieza de información que había aprendido durante los últimos minutos. Cuando habló de nuevo momentos después, su voz fue más silenciosa e insegura, una ligera fruncida presente en sus facciones. —Lo estás haciendo parecer como si fuera _normal_ que tú me odiaras —dijo, sus ojos prácticamente suplicando por una aclaración mientras lo miraban.

—Para mí, lo fue—de alguna forma, todavía lo es —admitió, asintiendo. Corriendo una manos por su cabello y suspirando en silencio, se giró y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella tan pronto como llegó. —Ya que nunca te quise, me forcé a creer que no debía—_ni quería_—preocuparme por ti. No pasó mucho hasta que concluí que lo que se suponía que debía sentir hacia ti era odio, y probablemente fue por lo que me mantuve ignorándote, rechazándote y lastimándote.

Sabía que eso no era para nada como él—momentos en los que hablaba mucho eran muy raros (para él, el básico _'hn'_ y _'aa'_ eran más que suficientes para comunicarse con las personas); momentos en los que hablaba _así_ (con libertad, sin restricción alguna _y_ sobre sus sentimientos, nada menos) eran casi inexistentes. Pero ahora, parecía lo correcto—después de todo, ¿quién era _él_ para dejarla en la oscuridad cuando se trataba de esto, de _sus_ vidas juntos?

Sakura era una mujer inteligente—él siempre había sabido eso—y no había duda de que ella sería capaz de hacer conexiones muy pronto. Y él estaba perfectamente consciente de que, cuando eso ocurriera, ella se daría cuenta que él había dicho en serio cada palabras severa, cada acción hiriente, y seguramente nunca más querría volver a escuchar de él de nuevo. Sasuke no sabía hasta qué grado le gustaría u odiaría eso, pero también sabía que sería inevitable—no estaba seguro de querer detenerlo, incluso si tuviese la oportunidad en primer lugar.

Era hora de hablar con la verdad y encarar las consecuencias de sus acciones—era tiempo de establecer las cosas bien.

—Siempre que tenía dudas, te provocaba para que pelearas conmigo, esperando que de alguna manera eso me recordara que esto nunca podría funcionar, que tenía razones para no quererte. No fue sino hasta unos meses atrás que me di cuenta que no podía posiblemente sentir algo así por ti. Fue alrededor de ese tiempo que comencé a pasar aun más tiempo lejos de casa, lejos de _ti_. Las únicas veces que te veía, terminábamos peleando y, para mi alivio, eso nos alejaba aun más.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon ante lo lógico que sus palabras sonaban, ante cómo ellas hacían poner todo en su lugar. El rompecabezas que le había estado molestando desde que los dos se habían casado ahora era ridículamente fácil de resolver, y aunque sabía que no lo pudo haber armado sin que él le hablara de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta de todo eso antes.

—Y luego ese incidente ocurrió. _Tenías_ que llegar a casa en ese estado, justo como _tenías_ que desmayarte en mis brazos, _tenías_ que romperte en frente de mí… así como yo _tuve_ que cuidarte. Fue imposible no hacerlo, en serio, y lo hice a pesar de que sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Era extraño, en serio, cómo dos personas muy diferentes podían pensar igual, incluso si sólo era por un momento, en algún punto de sus vidas. Para ser honestos, Sasuke siempre había parecido tan seguro de sí mismo, siempre con el control de todo, que Sakura nunca hubiera podido adivinar que él sí tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta cuando estaba haciendo algo mal; su arrogancia jugaba un papel importante en eso, por supuesto, y eso pudo haber sido lo que hizo creerle a Sakura que él tenía la impresión de que no tenía defecto alguno. Parecía que las cosas no eran así, sin embargo.

Sus definiciones de _'mal'_ habían sido probablemente diferentes en esa situación—ella había estado asustada de que él la lastimara de nuevo, mientras él probablemente había estado asustado de forzarse a mostrar un lado del que no estaba particularmente orgulloso (ya que él parecía considerar mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente como una debilidad)—pero eso no era exactamente relevante. El punto era que, ellos habían tenido el mismo sentimiento ese día—el resto eran detalles.

¿Por qué el tener algo en común con él la hacía sentirse _aliviada_?

—Cuando vi esa chaqueta—¡_Sí,_ esos fueron celos! No podía soportar el pensamiento de otro hombre tocándote. Y cuando te obligué a cenar conmigo y con Neji—¡_Sí,_ fue porque _quería_ que lo hicieras! ¡No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a describir lo mucho que molestó el que parecieras ya no estar nunca en casa después de eso! ¡Justo como no puedo describir lo preocupado que estuve cuando casi te desmayas en frente de mí de nuevo!

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse mucho con el fin de no desencajar su mandíbula ante su confesión. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de eso, durante esas últimas semanas, él había estado actuando como un esposo celoso, posesivo y sobreprotector, pero sus palabras hirientes y sus acciones siempre la habían distraído, no permitiéndole pensar mucho en eso—que, ahora que lo pensaba, pudieron haber tenido un verdadero propósito. Además, ella _en serio_ no había esperado escucharle decir eso.

Luego de todo lo que le había hecho, el prospecto de él estando preocupado por ella sonaba completamente ridículo, y ella había creído que eso era, a pesar de que hubieron momentos cuando pudo haber jurado que a él _realmente_ le importaba. Hoy, se había dado cuenta que todas esas veces cuando había visto la preocupación cruzarse por sus ojos no habían sido juegos de su imaginación, sino la mera verdad. Que él lo dijera, sin embargo, era totalmente diferente. No sólo le aseguraba que había acertado en sus suposiciones, pero también, le causaba una pequeña burbuja de felicidad crecer en su interior de una forma bastante placentera, una forma que no había sentido desde hacía mucho.

—¡Y no se supone que deba sentir algo de eso, Sakura! ¡No se _supone_ de deba y maldita sea, no _quiero_! —. Por otro lado, él no parecía no complacido—de _nada_.

—¿Por qué es eso tan importante? —se encontró preguntando casi al instante, una fruncida en sus facciones. Su confusión ya casi había desaparecido, ya que sus palabras habían respondido casi todas sus preguntas, pero parecía que no habían hecho nada para ayudarla. Podía decir con facilidad, por alguna razón que no podía imaginar, que él todavía estaba confundido (o cualquier palabra que describiera mejor esa situación), algo que la llevó a la conclusión de que los juegos que él había iniciado con ella habían tenido un efecto mucho más grande en él que en ella. Cómo era eso siquiera _posible_, no lo sabía. —Lo que en verdad debería importar es lo que tú _sientas_, no lo que _se supone que debas sentir_. Sasuk…

Hubiera querido continuar, pero él la interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. —No lo captas —le susurró, negando con la cabeza y desviando su mirada de ella.

—No lo hago —admitió con facilidad, sabiendo que no tenía sentido hacerse la inteligente y decirle lo contrario. —No lo hago y no lo voy a negar. Esto explica tu comportamiento, Sasuke, y no podría estar más agradecida por eso, pero tus razones… —se detuvo, incapaz de vociferar la mescolanza de pensamientos en cabeza cuando se trataba de eso. —No soy tonta, pero _no puedo_ verlas. ¡Es como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí!

Por supuesto que no las veía—¡Él apenas era capaz de hacer eso! No lo malentiendan, no era que no tuviera una razón por la que hubiera actuado como lo hizo—eso era puramente estúpido, en serio. _Sí_ tenía una razón (quizás incluso más de una), a pesar de que era una idiotez e inexplicable. Pero la única forma de descubrirlo era si tuviera algún tipo de poder especial que le permitiera leer mentes y revisar en la desordenada cabeza de él, ya que él estaba seguro que _nunca_ lo vociferaría.

—La única cosa que llega a mi mente en este momento es que tú hiciste esto por tu terquedad, porque estabas tan determinado a hacerte creer que me odiabas que nubló tu juicio por completo.

O quizás él la había subestimado—quizás ella era más inteligente de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Porque esa, justo ahí, era la única razón por la que su matrimonio se disparó hacia el infierno en el momento en que ocurrió. Era por su terquedad que no la quería, que la rechazaba cada vez que ella trataba de hacer las cosas bien, que se obligaba a odiarla, que trataba mucho para no ver, no ser consciente, no aceptar que _ella_ era la indicada para él. Lo hacía ahora; pero a estas alturas, ya no importaba realmente.

—Es decir, _de ninguna forma_ pudiste no haberte dado cuenta de lo que se suponía que debías sentir no concordaba con lo que simplemente sentías. Esto no es como tú, Sasuke—no es _para nada_ como tú —dijo, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. —El hombre que conozco nunca hubiera hecho algo como esto sólo porque creía que eso era lo que debía hacer, sólo porque había visto muchas películas que seguían la trama de su vida. El hombre que conozco se hubiera tomado su tiempo y analizado la situación. Hubiera encontrado una forma de hacer esto funcionar, porque, para él, la única cosa que importa, es lo que _él _quiere hacer, lo que _él_ cree que está bien.

Era casi increíble como parecía conocerlo tan bien. Hasta donde le preocupaba, esa era la primera vez que habían hablado abiertamente de su matrimonio, de sus pensamientos y sentimientos; antes, todo había sido ocultado con cuidado, ninguno de los dos teniendo el valor para enseñarlos al otro, por miedo a que fuera usado en sus contras. No había duda de que, hasta ahora, no había habido un momento en que ambos se sentaran—incluso por suerte—y _hablar_ de verdad—hablar de pequeñas cosas que no tenían potencial de hacerlos pelear. Y aun así, ahí estaba ella ahora, diciéndole algo de lo que, él _sabía_, no hubiera sido capaz de estar consciente incluso si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para estudiar de cerca.

Y ella estaba completamente en lo cierto en cada uno de los aspectos. —Tengo razón, ¿no? —. Admitirlo, sin embargo, resultó ser algo muy difícil para él. Pero su voz era suave y calmada al hablar, como si ya supiera la respuesta de esa pregunta. —Lo hiciste por tu terquedad, ¿no? —. Una vez más, quizás ella sí lo hacía.

—No importa, Sakura —dijo con una voz muy baja, viendo hacia abajo. —Lo hecho hecho está. No importa cuantas explicaciones encuentres, no lo puedes deshacer —. Y eso era lo que más le dolía: el que él_ nunca_ pudiera borrar algo de lo que le había hecho. Seguro, podía aclarar las cosas, e incluso compensarla por todo el daño que le había hecho (eso, si ella se lo permitía, por supuesto), pero el pasado era el pasado y nada se podía hacer al respecto.

—Tienes razón.

En su mente, esta era la parte donde ella comenzaba a sisearle, a decirle todo lo que se merecía escuchar y más. Esta era la parte donde _finalmente_ tendría la oportunidad de defenderse y hacerlo pagar—incluso si era un poco—por todo lo que la había hecho pasar durante esos últimos años. Esta era la parte donde le decía que se saliera de una jodida vez de su habitación, de su vida, ya que nunca más quería volverlo a ver.

…nada de eso ocurrió, sin embargo.

En cambio, no pasó mucho antes de sentir un peso extra a su lado, un clara indicación de que ella se había sentado—lo suficientemente cerca que podía sentir el calor irradiar de ella. Sasuke se preguntó por un momento cuáles serían las siguientes palabras de ella. Esto ciertamente no parecía el escenario en donde una pelea estallara, y, para ser honestos, ella no parecía tener intención alguna de comenzar a gritarle. Pero ella tenía tantas razones para estar enojada con él en ese momento, que decidió no tomar en cuenta todos esos pequeños detalles insignificantes.

Cuando ella habló, sin embargo, su voz fue suave, calmada, y baja, sin indicios de enojo o resentimientos. —Sabes —comenzó, —Yo también traté de odiarte —. Alzando al cabeza finalmente, Sasuke se movió un poco para que estuviera casi encarándola, sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella de nuevo; a partir de ese instante, estuvo _absolutamente_ seguro que Sakura no estaba enojada, no estaba molesta, no estaba _nada_ de lo que había pensado que estaría. Era extraño, lo sabía, pero esos ojos nunca lo había engañado, así que no dudó de ellos. El destello de esperanza que cruzó su corazón por un momento le hizo imposible siquiera _querer_ ser pesimista y dudar de ellos.

—Todas las cosas que he hecho en estas últimas semanas… —se detuvo, negando con la cabeza ligeramente, una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —No hay porqué negar que uno de los objetivos principales que esperaba conseguir con ello era obtener tu atención… y lo que hice antes de concocer a TenTen y las chicas también —confesó. —Todo… _todo_ siempre ha sido sobre ti, Sasuke. Desde que me casé contigo, mi vida sigue girando a tu alrededor, y no parezco encontrar una forma para detener eso —. Rompió el contacto visual al bajar la mirada, encontrándose incapaz de mantener su mirada mientras hablaba. —Eres como… el centro de mi universo. La persona a la que estoy más cercana. Una semanas atrás, eras todo lo que tenía.

No había porqué negarlo—era cierto. Su familia era prácticamente inexistente, y antes de conocer a TenTen y a las chicas, Sakura no tenía amigas; durante los últimos años, sólo lo había tenido a _él_. Y seguro, era frío, distante y egoísta, nunca desperdiciando una oportunidad para lastimarla, pero _él estaba ahí_. Quizás no físicamente, ya que difícilmente estaba en casa, pero el simple pensamiento de él llegando a casa, a _ella,_ siempre le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor.

Además, él había estado en sus momentos más difíciles, ¿no? Sí, sí lo había estado—y eso era probablemente lo que más apreciaba de él, de todo eso. No había duda de que pudo habérselas ingeniado sola—después de todo, había pasado por peores cosas—pero probablemente no se habría recuperado hasta ahora. Sin darse cuenta, él la había ayudado enormemente—incluso con sólo pelear con ella, y de ese modo distrayéndole de lo que fuera que previamente la hubiese lastimado. _¿Qué mejor método para olvidar una experiencia dolorosa que reemplazarla con otra?_ Eso era probablemente la cosa más estúpida que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero no dejaba de ser muy cierta.

—El odio —comenzó de nuevo, alzando su cabeza para poder verlo. —…todas estas cosas que hemos estado haciendo, las situaciones confusas por las que hemos pasado… —se detuvo por un momento, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente antes de continuar: —Todo nos ha atado de alguna manera. Es… es el tipo de conexión que no he sentido en mucho tiempo… ni siquiera lo reconocí al principio… —Sasuke podía decir, por la forma en que ella susurró y bajó la cabeza, que era difícil para ella hablar de eso, de cualquier conexión que estuviera mencionando, y aunque él quería saber porqué exactamente era eso, decidió ya no presionar el asunto.

Definitivamente podía entender de dónde venía ella, sin embargo—él, también, sentía la tan llamada conexión de la que estaba hablando. A pesar de la naturaleza de su relación, estaban atados… _de alguna manera_. No de forma correcta, obviamente, pero una vez más, ¿Cuando había estado _algo_ bien entre ellos dos? Nunca, y, a decir verdad, Sasuke no esperaba ver dicho milagro pronto—si no es que _nunca_. Sólo porque ella se comportaba diferente, sólo porque ella había tomado esto mejor de lo que él había pensado que haría, no significaba que el resultado que él había imaginado cambiaría. No, eso era simplemente imposible.

_Ella no podría__ posiblemente_—

—Yo sólo… —su suave voz le llegó de nuevo, sacándolo de repente de sus pensamientos, y regresó a darle toda su atención. —Es decir, luego de enterarme de todo esto, luego de haber aclarado todo… —se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando su mirada de él, posándola en la colcha debajo de ellos; su mano comenzado a juguetear con la esquina de la sábana, un claro signo de estar nerviosa de algo. —Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero que sepas que… —hizo una pausa, mirándolo por un breve momento, antes de bajar la cabeza y encogerse ligeramente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir no tuviera un significado importante. —…que estoy dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo.

—_querer algo así_.

~•~

—No hagas esto —resonó una severa y tranquila voz a través de la silenciosa habitación de hotel, una ligera advertencia pareciendo estar escondida bajo esas simples palabras.

Itachi Uchiha no era una persona impaciente, pero esta mujer y su infantil necedad le estaban haciendo perder los estribos, y no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo podría mantener su fachada de calma.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la mujer en cuestión—más como un_ lloriqueo,_ en realidad— de nuevo, aventando su cabello rojo hacia atrás con indignidad. —¡Quiero ver a Sasuke-kun! —exclamó, batiendo las palmas con deleite. —¡Lo extraño _taanto_! —se giró para encarar el espejo, una de sus manos subiendo para enroscarse en un mechón de su cabello. —Y apuesto a que él también me extraña —añadió momentos después, una ligera sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en su rostro cuando recuerdos de años atrás le llegaban rápidamente a la mente.

Itachi se avergonzó al ver esa expresión en su rostro, prefiriendo no reparar mucho en lo que probablemente había en esa mente suya. Sus suposiciones con respecto a ese tema probablemente eran correctas, y para él, esos recuerdos no eran exactamente lo que un podría llamar _'placenteros'._ Le recordaban lo tonto que su hermano podía ser algunas veces, y esa ingenuidad suya, lo que sus acciones habían expuesto esa vez (y, si tuviera que adivinar, seguían exponiendo incluso ahora) no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

La familia de Karin era amiga de los Uchihas, y debido a que solían vivir en la misma ciudad cuando estuvieron más jóvenes, Itachi y su hermano la habían conocido desde niños. Para ser honestos, nunca le había agradado. Ella, por otro lago, había estado atrás de él al principio; y como probablemente imaginarán, Itachi, con quince años, no le prestó la mínima de su atención a la pegajosa niña de diez años, lo que la hizo cambiar su atención hacia su hermano pequeño.

La actitud de Sasuke con ella no fue muy diferente, sin embargo—no estaba interesado en ella, y, justo como su hermano, no se molestó en esconderlo. Desafortunadamente, las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados cuando su padre se le ocurrió la idea del matrimonio arreglado. Al principio, pensó que lo que su hermano pequeño estaba tratando de mostrarle a su papá—y a cualquiera, si vamos al caso—es que tenía una novia, que estaba feliz con ella y que casarse con alguien más simplemente arruinaría todo.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no era eso. El propósito de Sasuke nunca había sido detener el matrimonio de ocurrir—simplemente estaba siendo rebelde. Contra su padre, contra todo eso, contra su futura esposa.

Y _eso_ era probablemente lo más estúpido e infantil que alguna vez hubiera hecho. Es decir, sí, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado con su papá, ya que él había sido el de la loca idea; con _él_, ya que él era el que se suponía que contraería matrimonio pero se negaba; e incluso con su mamá, ya que no hizo nada para detener esa estupidez, para cambiar de parecer a Fugaku, como usualmente hacía. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver _Sakura_ en todo eso? Nada—justo como él, ella era otra víctima de las circunstancias.

No tenía derecho—o razón—para lastimarla. Y aun así, eso fue por lo que se decidió. Hizo su relación (si es que así se le puede llamar, ya que lo único que ellos hicieron alguna vez fue coger) obvia _antes_ de que se casaran, _después_ de casarse, e incluso _durante_ la boda. En vez de estar a lado de su esposa, Sasuke estaba a lado de Karin; en vez de hablar con su esposa, hablaba con Karin; en vez de ir a casa con su esposa, fue a un hotel con Karin. Sakura no tuvo que ser una genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

Afortunadamente, fueron obligados a romper cuando la familia de Karin se mudó a otro estado. Ahora, es cierto que Karin era oficialmente mayor de edad en ese entonces, así que pudo haberse quedado con su preciado Sasuke-_kun_ si hubiera querido, pero también es cierto que no podía vivir sin su papi—y su dinero, por supuesto. Ella se vio bastante triste cuando le cayó en cuenta, a diferencia de su hermano, quien pareció en verdad aliviado y en paz con el concepto de ella finalmente yéndose. Dos días después, él ya tenía a alguien más.

Era obvio que ella le importaba un demonio, que nunca le había importado en verdad, que fue por lo que Itachi no estuvo tan seguro de que él estuviera complacido de verla de nuevo. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que no quería que la pelirroja fuera a la casa de su hermano. _Sakura_. La chica ya había pasado por más que suficiente, y la última cosa que probablemente necesitaba a esas alturas era a Karin—de todas las personas—apareciendo de nuevo, en su casa nada menos.

—Karin —suspiró con exasperación, alzando una mano para masajear su frente. —_Tienes_ que entender—no puedes ir ahí.

—Sí, sí —La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se giró para encararlo de nuevo, poniendo las manos en su cintura. —Entiendo que, por alguna razón, no _quieres_ que vaya ahí. Pero no puedo imaginar tus razones par eso —hizo una pausa, antes de preguntar directamente, —¿Por qué?—. ¿Mencioné que era estúpida? Bueno, lo era. Estúpida _y_ terca—y la combinación de esas dos era _extremadamente_ molestas.

Fue el turno de Itachi para rodar los ojos. —Porque tiene una esposa, ese es el porqué —dijo, con lentitud, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien de cinco años. —Esa esposa sabe lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos. No hay necesidad de ir a restregárselo en la cara, así que si quieres ver a Sasuke, hazlo _aquí _—dijo, enfatizando la última palabra.

¿Qué estaba siquiera haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué había regresado? Itachi no supo. Sólo pudo adivinar que su presencia tenía que algo que ver con la boda de Neji (no me malinterpreten, a dicha persona nunca le había agradado tampoco, pero su familia conocía la de ella también), a pesar de que aun fuera temprano para eso; la boda era en un mes o más, y su familia todavía no había llegado. Dado el hecho de que Itachi no era llamado un genio por nada, sin embargo, con seguridad pudo afirmar que la razón por la que había llegado antes de lo necesario era porque esperaba, ya saben, _'revivir las experiencias' _que había tenido con Sasuke.

Itachi en verdad esperaba que su pequeño hermano ya no fuera _tan_ estúpido.

—Muy bien —comenzó, sacándolo de repente de sus pensamientos. —Primero que nada: _sigue ocurriendo_, eso sí, 'porque mi relación con Sasuke-kun todavía no ha terminado' —afirmó con seguridad. —Y segundo, ¡Él ni siquiera la ama! El me ama a _mí _—enfatizó, y el Uchiha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Déjenle a Karin pensar que, sólo porque la había cogido por un tiempo, Sasuke la amaba. —¿Así que por qué _no _debería ir ahí, huh?

—Porque, como ya te dije, su esp…

—¡Ya olvídate de su esposa! —chilló, interrumpiéndolo. —¡Él _no_ la ama!

—¡No se trata de amor, idiota! —dijo mordazmente al final, parándose de su silla. —¡Se trata de respeto! Se trata de _ti _respetando el que _ellos_ estén casados. Porque, te guste o no, eso no va a cambiar—Sakura seguirá siendo su esposa, y esa casa seguirá siendo de ella.

—No es casa de _ella_—siseó la pelirroja, fulminándolo.

Itachi asintió en concordancia. —Tienes razón —dijo. —No es de _ella_—es de _ellos_. ¿No lo ves? No tienes lugar en todo esto.

—Oh, cállate —escupió, rodando los ojos, de nuevo aventando su cabello hacia atrás. —Voy a ver a Sasuke-kun, y _de ninguna forma_ podrás detenerme.

~•~

Decir que estaba en shock sería quedarse corto. Era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas que _comenzaran_ al menos a describir lo que estaba sintiendo a esas alturas, y su cerebro esta demasiado entumecido como para siquiera tratar de hacerlo. Ella estaba _demente_—eso era seguro. Tan demente que todo lo que él pudo reunir para decir fue un silencioso y casi dudoso, —¿Qué…?

Incluso a sus propios oídos, su voz sonaba extraña—lejana, amortiguada, como si estuviera bajo agua o algo parecido. Era claro que no había estado así de shockeado en mucho tiempo—probablemente desde que a su papá se le había ocurrido la _magnífica_ idea de arruinar tanto su vida como la de Sakura, aunque él había estado más furioso que nada en ese entonces.

Independientemente, esta situación era distinta—completamente opuesta, en realidad. No era su padre quien estaba parado delante de él en ese instante, esperando a que accediera a su decisión, a que aceptara que lo mejor para su familia era que él arruinara su vida. _No_. En cambio, era Sakura; ella, quien incluso después de todo lo que sufrió por él, le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad—una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, una oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Por un momento, la posibilidad de todo esto siendo un sueño cruzó por su mente. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo era—esto era real, en cada uno de los aspectos.

Y, esta vez, la decisión le pertenecía a él. _Por completo._

Extrañamente, esa posibilidad lo aterró, sin importar lo mucho que le gustara estar en control. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué debería escoger? Miles de preguntas estaban corriendo por su mente a una deslumbrante velocidad, pero las únicas que resaltaron más fueron probablemente esas con respecto a ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo era posible que pudiera siquiera hacer semejante oferta para él? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en esa cabeza de ella? ¿Estaba demente o estaba jugando con él?

—¿Dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo…? —dijo entrecortadamente, sonando completamente horrorizado con el prospecto. O eso pensó Sakura. No le había sido fácil hacer semejante decisión (en tan poco tiempo no menos), pero en verdad pensaba que era lo mejor. Ahora… ahora ya no estaba tan segura. La reacción de Sasuke _no_ había sido la que inicialmente había predicho—o, debería decir, la que había esperado. Él se mantuvo callado y se negó a mirarla; su rostro carente de emoción alguna y todo su cuerpo rígido, cada músculo tenso y endurecido.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que interpretar eso? ¿Que no estaba de acuerdo con ella? ¿Que pensaba que su pregunta era_ increíblemente_ estúpida? ¿Que nunca querría—o _necesitaría_, si vamos al caso—su segunda oportunidad? ¿O que quizás estaba simplemente en shock como para darle un respuesta coherente? No supo.

Lo único que supo fue una cosa: había dejado una puerta abierta, pero él no estaba caminando por ella, y no lo _podía_ obligar a hacerlo. Sin importar qué—sin importar las circunstancias o las razones de él—la decisión era de él y sólo de él. Se negaba a interferir, a tratar de hacerlo bien ella sola, como lo había hecho la última vez, ya que _esto_ era a donde los había llevado.

Pasó un rato hasta que él habló finalmente—una oración coherente, quiero decir. —Eso es estúpido, Sakura.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferente, probablemente lo hubiera golpeado por decirle algo así. Pero no lo podía hacer ahora, ya que estaba perfectamente consciente que él tenía razón: _Era_ estúpido. —Lo sé —. Y no tenía problema para admitirlo.

—Luego de todo lo que he hecho… —se detuvo, viéndola finalmente. —Luego de todo lo que te he hecho pasar… ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar todo _de nuevo_? —preguntó, un tono casi incrédulo incrustado en voz. —¿_Realmente_ estás dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad?

—Sí —respondió con firmeza, sin dudar. —No hay mucho que perder, ¿o sí? —Porque en verdad no lo había. Ya estaban casados e iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, de todas formas, ¿Asi que por qué no darle a la felicidad otra oportunidad? Por lo que sabía, sin secretos de por medio, quizás podría funcionar.

—No merezco eso —dejó salir.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No, no digas eso —le dijo. —Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Cometiste un error—eso es todo —. Era casi increíble, cómo lo estaba haciendo parecer tan simple. —No fue tu culpa. Así como tampoco fue la mía —hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de continuar: —Y quiero darle a esto—_darnos_—otra oportunidad.

—Estás demente —fue su única respuesta, pero ella supo que no lo había dicho como un insulto. Luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con esparcirse en su rostro resultó ser un poco difícil para ella, y pronto se rindió. —No estás cuerda, mujer —repitió suavemente, probablemente todavía con el shock de sus palabras, su mano alzándose para acariciar su mejilla ligeramente.

Sonriendo abiertamente ahora, Sakura se acercó y descansó su frente con la de él, susurrando un: —Ya sé —. La pelirrosa no tuvo idea de dónde había llegado esta repentina audacia, esta repentina necesidad de contacto, pero no le importó.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con los de él, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Nada más importaba verdaderamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuatro días. Haha.

Les dije que comenzaría oficialmente el sasusaku. Nop, no era mentira. Y creo que fue por eso que me apuré a traducirlo más rápido.

Grr. Karin apareció. Aun más grr.

Yup, ¡Itachi hace su aparición! Debo decir que me agrada más decir, err... ¿escribir? este nombre que el anterior. XD

.

He creado una comunidad: The Most Reviewed and Amazing Sasusaku Fics.

¡Todas están invitadas!

.

Huh, leyendo reviews, me llegó uno de un fic tan viejo como yo (One hot night) que me llamó la atención: _¿No que odiabas el sasunaru?_

Vale, lo explico de nuevo. Eso fue hace _**cuatro** laaargos años atrás_. Yup, hace 4 años, descubrí el mundo del fanfic a través de un one-shot sasunaru que encontré buscando imágenes de Sasuke. Comencé leyendo en Amor Yaoi antes de saber que existía el sasusaku. Llegué a FF investigando qué era un fanfic y todo ese rollo. Todavía era una 'fan' del sasunaru. Poco después, me cambié al sasusaku porque me di cuenta que lo mío no era el yaoi. Y así fue cómo termine siendo la sasuke-glamour que conocen. ¿Acaso no es válido simplemente haber cambiado de preferencias?

Seguuro, si me piden que lea sasunaru lo hago, pero no es algo que busque leer. Nop.

No sé si me expliqué. El punto es... ahora soy fan sasusaku. Punto. (;

No por eso voy a quitar el one-shot. ^^

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unas galletas de chispas de chocolate! Yummy. 8D

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	14. Una Desafortunada Interrupción

_**Incomplete**_  
><em>.<em>

_**Capítulo Catorce**_  
><em>Una Desafortunada Interrupción<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke una vez había estado seguro de que ser capaz de abrazarla mientras dormía era el paraíso. Sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que equivocado que había estado. Porque si <em>eso<em> era el paraíso, ¿Entonces cómo debería llamarse _esto_?

Su iniciativa de besarlo realmente lo había sorprendido. El que ella tomara semejante decisión era bastante extraño; besarlo lo llevaba a un nivel completamente diferente—un nivel que ni siquiera había pensado en alcanzar tan pronto. No es que se estuviera quejando, sin embargo…

Sus labios se movían con suavidad, casi con afecto, todas las palabras que no se podían decir—todas esas palabras que todavía no _necesitaban_ ser dichas—agregadas en esa simple acción. A pesar de su reputación, Sasuke no hizo movimiento alguno para profundizar el beso, dejándole a ella la guía y concordando sinceramente con ella con su tácita decisión de tomar las cosas con calma. El Uchiha no tuvo idea de porqué tanto su mente como su corazón le estaban diciendo que este algo que ellos ahora tenían era especial, pero sabía que no podía permitirse apresurarlo y arruinarlo.

Un parte de él trataba de convencerlo que la única razón por la que parecía especial era porque ella nunca se le había tirado, porque había conseguido resistirse a él por demasiado tiempo. Otra parte de él, sin embargo—la parte molesta, pese a la absurdez de las cosas que siempre le decía, tenía razón en la mayoría de las situaciones—negó eso. Le decía que esto era diferente no porque nunca hubiera pensado encontrarse haciendo algo como esto con su esposa, sino simplemente porque _ella_ era diferente, porque para él ella significaba más que todas las otras mujeres juntas (y _eso _era demasiado, confíen en mí).

Y no iba a discutir con eso—Sakura era alguien especial para él, y no tenía problema en admitirlo. No era como otras mujeres—nunca fue, nunca será—y no era necesariamente porque ambos tuvieran un certificado que atestiguara que ella era su esposa; no era especial porque tuviera una historia con ella (una de la que no estaba precisamente orgulloso, pero una historia, de todos modos), y ciertamente no era especial porque, a pesar de eso, hubiera aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad.

No. Lo que la hacía tan especial eran los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

No me malinterpreten—no la amaba. Pero, con los años, había desarrollado sentimientos por ella—sentimientos que todavía no podía nombrar. Afecto era uno de ellos, sin embargo; así como cariño, e incluso gusto, y… bueno, probablemente muchos más. No iba a comenzar a tratar de organizarlos y nombrarlos, ¿cierto? Nah… en ese instante, tenía otras asuntos que atender, otras cosas en donde enfocarse. Como ella y su beso, por ejemplo.

Sasuke no sabía cuánto había durado—y ni le importaba, en primer lugar. En algún punto, la pelirrosa se había movido ligeramente para estar parada sobre sus rodillas frente a él, rompiendo el beso por un momento, pero no mostrando intención alguna de alejarse de él. Sus frentes permanecieron juntas y ambos pares de ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo por pura coincidencia, instantáneamente mirándose.

Interesante, cómo él nunca había notado los diferente tonos de verde combinados en sus orbes. Había verde mar, lima, verde militar, olivo, verde azulado, verde bosque, esmeralda… sí, todos ellos. Y brillaban con tanta emoción… Sasuke en verdad dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sido capaz de leerla tan bien con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Pero ahora… ahora podía. Porque ella había bajado la guardia frente a él—porque, justo como ella había dicho unos minutos atrás, ella _confiaba _en él.

Por alguna razón que todavía no podía comprender, no se sentía particularmente cómodo con eso. Estaba en su desventaja—eso, no lo podía negar. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de su relación, él tenía tantas cosas que arreglar, que quizás debía estar feliz de no tener que trabajar para ganarse su confianza también. Debía. Pero no lo estaba. Quizás porque sabía que no se tornaría bueno para ella. (Y no, no tenía idea desde cuándo había comenzado a poner la felicidad de ella, su bienestar antes que el de él).

Ella, por otro lado, no parecía importarle un comino; eso, o no estaba consciente de ello—Sasuke prefería no desperdiciar tiempo pensando cuál sería la mejor opción.

Al tenerla besándolo una vez más, tuvo el sentimiento de que eso hubiera sido imposible, de todos modos. En el momento en que ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, todo tipo de pensamientos se borraron de su mente, todo y todos desaparecieron de su entorno, dejándolo consciente de sólo una cuantas cosas muy específicas—sus labios en los de él, su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él, su suave perfume, su sabor, su calor, _ella_. Incapaz de resistirse, envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó aun más a él, hasta que ella estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ella dejó saltar un grito ahogado en su beso, no esperando que él hiciera algo así, y él vio esto como una oportunidad para profundizar el beso por fin. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, antes de las cosas pudieran ir más lejos, el inconfundible sonido de un celular vibrando—bastante fuerte—en algún lugar cerca de ellos los obligó a separarse.

—Mierda —la escuchó mascullar y frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose con brevedad si ella estaba igual de disgustada con la repentina interrupción como él lo estaba. En un instante, ella se separó de él y estuvo de pie, furiosamente corriendo un mano por sus mechones rosas mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

A pesar de su comportamiento, ella no hizo movimiento alguno para contestar el teléfono, algo a lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja inquisitiva. —Tengo que ir a ver a las chicas —explicó ella al notar la mirada que le estaba enviando, dándose una palmada en la frente. —Soy_ tan_ tonta—¡Me olvidé por completo! —. Nadie la podía culpar, sin embargo; _realmente_ tenía curiosidad de saber si alguna mujer podía pensar con claridad mientras era besada por Sasuke. O quizás era sólo ella y su falta de experiencia en este domino… pero realmente lo dudaba.

—No —contestó sin rodeos, sin siquiera pensarlo de antemano. La cabeza de la pelirrosa giró con brusquedad por sus palabras, sus ojos encontrándose con los de él una vez más, un inquisitivo brillo en ellos. —No tienes que ir a verlas —continuó. —Sólo diles que no puedes.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —_Nunca_ me dejarían paz si les digo eso.

—Entonces no les digas nada —. Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente, extendiendo su mano y acercándose a ella antes de poder detenerse. —No te matarán, te lo aseguro.

—Por supuesto que no —bufó, no dando ningún signo externo de reconocimiento cuando él envolvió sus manos con las de él. Era como si él hubiera estado haciendo este gesto cada día durante los últimos dos días y ella ya estuviera acostumbrada. —Pero se enojarán.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos. —¿A quién le importa? —murmuró con voz muy baja, jalando ligeramente su mano. No esta completamente seguro porqué estaba haciendo eso—todo lo que sabía era que le gustaba el sentimiento de ella estando a un lado de él demasiado, y que definitivamente la quería de regreso.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó, un tono de reproche en su voz, golpeando su hombro juquetonamente; hubiera querido sonar enojada o al menos molesta, pero no fue para nada capaz de detener la pequeña sonrisa de esparcirse en su rostro. —Eres _todo_ un idiota. Enserio. Pareciera que no estuvieras fingiendo esta parte para nada —. No, no lo estaba—así es como era él. Y, de alguna manera, ahora se daba cuenta que _medio _le gustaba esa parte de él.

—Hn —fue su única respuesta. Y eso fue todo—eso fue todo lo que tomó. Extraño como ya era, sólo sirvió para que la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchara; la felicidad recorrió su camino hasta los ojos de la chica, así como lo hizo la confianza, junto con todas las dudas, inseguridades y preguntas de él. Esta vez, sin embargo, no pudo evitar vociferarlas. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

No podía negar que, a pesar de no haber dudado en lo absoluto (¿Cuándo lo hacía, de todos modos?), había encontrado difícil cuestionarla en este asunto. Después de todo, ella se veía tan segura de sí misma, tan segura que su decisión era la correcta, que hacer preguntas hacía parecer a él como el estúpido aquí. Y no lo era. En cualquier caso, _ella_ era la estúpida, por arriesgar tanto—por perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad.

Encima de eso, ella ni siquiera comprendía el significado de sus palabras. —¿Por qué estoy haciendo qué? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente. —¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a ir a ver a las chicas después de todo esto? —. Había pensado que él había comprendido esa parte, en serio. —Ya te lo dije: No puedo llamarles y decirles que no podré ir, porque en ese caso, tendré que darles una explicación. Mentir no es una opción—no para mí. Y nunca me dejarían en paz si les digo la verdad en este momento. Así que simplemente iré y pretenderé que nada ocurrió. Si la suerte está de mi lado, probablemente estaré de regreso en una hora más o menos —. _Ahí. _Una explicación más detallada—él ya no podría hacerse el confundido luego de esto, eso seguro.

—No eso, tonta —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —No me importa porqué quieres ir a ver a las chicas —dijo, y ella casi roda los ojos ante sus sinceridad. —Yo sólo… es sólo que no está bien. No el que quieras irte, sino… sino _esto_.

Sakura no tuvo que ser una genio para darse cuenta de lo que quería decir con 'esto'. —No está bien —repitió, queriendo asegurarse que hubiera comprendido, cuando lo observó con extrañeza. ¿Qué parte de _'estoy dispuesta a darnos otra oportunidad'_ no había entendido él? Y sí, sabía que no le había dado muchas razones, pero aparte del típico _'quiero intentarlo otra vez porque estoy segura que puede funcionar'_, no tenía otra. Y, demonios, ¿Qué tenía él con tener razones para todo, de todos modos? —El que quiera darle a nuestro matrimonio otra oportunidad no está bien.

Él asintió. —No me veas así, Sakura —le dijo. —No lo está. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, y todos los saben. Luego de todo lo que te he hecho… ¿Por qué estás tan lista, tan dispuesta a darle a esto otra oportunidad? Para lo que sabes, quizás podrías estar preparándote para romperte el corazón. _De nuevo._ ¿Entonces por qué…? —se detuvo, inseguro de qué exactamente quería preguntarle. Esto era tan confuso. Todo sobre la forma en que ella había reaccionado a su 'confesión' era extraño e inesperado, y no comprendía ni una jodida cosa de eso. Nada. Ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle.

El que, en algún punto, la posibilidad de ella hiciera eso porque quisiera de alguna manera devolvérsela (ya saben, como en las películas, cuando un personaje está enojado con el otro, pero no lo muestra abiertamente, escogiendo en cambio actuar empalagosamente dulce y amigable, para que así cuando él/ella baje la guardia pueda lastimarlo/a donde más le doliera) se cruzara por su mente les debe dar una idea de todo el desorden que estaba en su cabeza en ese instante.

Para Sakura, sin embargo, todo era claro como el agua. No tenía idea de lo que lo tenía tan alborotada, sin embargo, y sería una mentirosa si dijera que todas las preguntas del chico no se estuvieran tornando algo molestas para ahora. Independientemente, sabía que tenía que hablar esto con él. Porque si no, él definitivamente pasaría demasiado tiempo pensando en ella, ¿Y quién sabe a que conclusiones pudiera llegar? Evidentemente, era falta de comunicación lo que los había llevado hasta ahí; y si había algo—_lo que fuera_—que pudiera hacer para evitar que esto tuviera el mismo resultado, lo haría sin dudar. Incluso si eso significaba tener que lidiar con un molesto hombre confundido, quien, encima de todo eso, era terco y decidido a hacerle —y a los demás, si vamos al caso—ver las cosas desde su perspectiva.

—…Por qué estoy dispuesta de tomar otra oportunidad? —habló, atrayendo su atención de nuevo. —Porque, ¿no lo ves? De eso se trata la vida—tomar oportunidades. Cuando haces algo—lo que ese algo sea—debes estar consciente de que puedes estar yéndote hacia el fracaso—_siempre_ hay esa posibilidad. Pero eso es lo que lo hace más interesante, más palpitante. Saber que un paso en falso puede arruinar todo… es estresante, pero necesario. ¿De qué otra forma podrías obligarte a no cometer errores? ¿De qué otra forma podrías aprender cómo no cometer el mismo error dos veces? ¿De qué otra manera podrías valorar cada momento que pasa, vivir cada día como si fuera el último?

—Fallamos, continuamos: de eso se trata todo esto. Lo que importa es que estamos vivos; y que mientras estemos vivos, siempre podemos intentar de nuevo —se detuvo por un momento, rodando sus ojos cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza, antes de continuar: —No es como que te ame tanto que no pudea dejarte ir. Esas son sandeces. No lo hago. Y estoy muy consciente de que tú tampoco —. Por supuesto que estaba consciente—e incluso ya lo había aceptado. No eran dos personas enamoradas. Eran dos personas que estaban tratando de construir una vida juntos.

La diferencia entre esas dos oraciones era asombrosa. Sakura una vez pensó que el amor era esencial en un matrimonio, pero su opinión ahora había cambiado, gracias a su experiencia en ese dominio. Armonía, paz, confianza, respeto… _esas_ eran las verdaderas cosas necesarias para que una relación funcionara. El resto eran detalles.

Seguro, era perfecto si el amor venía con el tiempo. No se quejaría si eso ocurriera en su situación; en realidad, eso sería preferible. Pero si había algo que había aprendido de esa experiencia, era que los sueños no siempre se volvían realidad; en la vida, se debe tomar lo mejor de todo lo que obtengas, y aprender a conformarse con ello. De otra manera, todo lo que conseguirías hacer sería darte un dolor de cabeza tratando de encontrar razones de porqué otras personas tenían todo y tú nada; y eso definitivamente _no_ era la llave a la felicidad.

Así que Sakura estuvo más que lista para encarar las consecuencias de sus acciones—fuera cual fuera el resultado. Bueno o malo. Doloroso o agradable. Porque, esta vez, sabría cómo manejarlo para que terminara lo menos lastimada posible.

Y no era como que no le importaría si esto terminara siendo una mala idea, si él la lastimaba de nuevo; pero, independientemente del resultado, un último intento podría al menos traerle paz a su mente. Sabría que este matrimonio no funcionaba por una serie de razones (porque ese no era el destino, porque eran demasiado diferentes, por algo que él o ella hiciesen), no porque los dos fueran demasiado necios como para darse otra oportunidad. Al mirar atrás, no tendría arrepentimientos; sólo recuerdos—recuerdos como este, recuerdos que valoraría para siempre.

Y _eso_ era lo que en verdad importaba.

Regresando al tema, la pelirrosa no estaba tan segura que se necesitara amor al momento, de cualquier forma. El que la situación fuera tan complicada y todo eso, ellos ciertamente no necesitaban semejantes sentimientos abrumadores que nublaran sus juicios, que influenciaran sus decisiones. ¿Por qué? Porque sólo lo haría más difícil de lo que ya era.

Comenzar de nuevo era más fácil de decir que hacer. Necesitaban una fuerte voluntad, pero también precaución. Ella le podía ofrecer su confianza absoluta, pero él tendría que trabajar muy duro para no romperla. Él podía abrirse con ella, pero ella tendría que ser cuidadosa de no decir o hacer algo que lo forzara de nuevo a su caparazón. Verán, sólo porque él hubiera sido el 'personaje negativo' en esa historia de ellos, no significaba que fuera el único que tuviera que hacer funcionar esto. No, las relaciones no funcionaban así. Sería difícil para ambos.

Mientras trabajaban para construir todo lo que había sido construido para ellos, para tomar una decisión que había sido hecha para ellos—y hacerlo bien, por supuesto—no necesitaban que los sentimientos interfirieran. Era como si necesitaran regresar en el tiempo y tomar su relación desde el principio, haciendo progreso paso a paso. Y cuando llegaran a la etapa donde felizmente pudieran decir que estar casados parecía lo correcto, _esa_ sería la parte en donde los 'te amo' podrían ser intercambiados. Pero hasta entonces, no.

—Pero ese no es el punto —continuó, negando ligeramente. Dando un paso hacia adelante, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, forzándolo a verla en un esfuerzo por ser más persuasiva. —_Podemos_ hacer que esto funcione. _Podemos_ hacer un cambio para mejor. Todavía _podemos_ construir una vida juntos sin el sentimientos de matarnos cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Lo que hiciste fue un error—nada más, nada menos. Lo superé en el momento en que lo explicaste. Ya es el tiempo de que tú lo hagas también.

—¿Estás jodiéndome? —siseó él, tomándola de las muñecas fuertemente y quitando las manos de su rostro, pero no soltándolas mientras hablaba. —¡No fue _sólo _un gran error, Sakura! ¡Arruiné tu vida! ¡No puede ser posible que seas así de ingenua! ¡No pued…

No le dejó terminar. —¡Detente! —dijo, su voz un poco más fuerte que antes, soltándose de su agarre. —¡Deja de actuar todo emo conmigo! —si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, él probablemente hubiera sonreído socarrón por su elección de palabras. Pero dado que estaban dirigidas hacia él, decidió fulminarla ligeramente. —¡Deja de pensar tanto! Siempre lo has hecho, y mira a dónde nos llevó. Así que para. Por una vez, deja de pensar y sólo… _siente_ —terminó con suavidad. —Dejando de lado todos los prejuicios, todas las dudas, todas las inseguridades, todas las preguntas… dejando de lado todo… dime, ¿No sientes que esto es lo correcto? —quería verlo tratar de negarlo, enserio; sería indudablemente divertido—verlo luchar para hacerlo, para rendirse en el final.

Desafortunadamente, él no pareció tener intención en lo absoluto para hacerlo. —Hn —El bastardo no era estúpido—sabía que ella había hecho lo correcto. Cuando se lidiaba con él, sin embargo, un muy molesto, —Pero… —siempre estaba presente. Porque sin importar lo inteligente que él fuera, su mente carecía la capacidad de comprender cosas simples.

—¿Por qué debería guardarte rencor, Sasuke? —lo interrumpió, poniendo sus manos en su cadera mientras esperaba su respuesta. Como era de esperarse, nunca llegó, así que continúo, —¿Por qué debería odiarte? Tengo razones, sí, así que _podría_ —Él se había encargado de darle todas las razones en el mundo. —¿Pero por qué _debería_? Dame una buena razón por la que debiera ser necia y no darte otra oportunidad y quizás tu deseo se haga realidad y cambie de parecer.

No hubo razón, él lo supo. Y ella también. Fue probablemente eso por lo que le había pedido algo así, en primer lugar.

Ella quería que él comprendiera que su decisión no era tan extraña, tan estúpida y tan irracional como él lo estaba haciendo ver. Quería que él estuviera consciente que, incluso si ella no tenía razones para darle una segunda oportunidad, tampoco tenía razones para _no_ hacerlo. Quería hacerlo ver que el pasado podía ser dejado atrás, sin importar lo consistente que estuviera con malas cosas. Quería hacerlo comprender que todavía había esperanza para ellos. Obviamente, había conseguido eso._ De alguna manera_, lo hizo.

Ella había hecho algo que nadie (aparte de su mamá) más había conseguido hacer antes: lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, su forma de ver las cosas.

Y cuando eso finalmente le cayó en cuenta, no hubo forma de que se detuviera de jalarla hacia él y besarla. En verdad dudaba que siquiera lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Pero no importaba—al menos no ahora. El beso era diferente del otro, y no necesariamente porque él lo hubiera iniciado esta vez. No, probablemente se debía a que no hubo indecisión por parte de los dos., no hubieron preguntas en cómo serían percibidas sus acciones por el otro. En cambio, hubo un sentimiento de urgencia que no había estado ahí la última vez que se besaron. Era como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquiera momento; como si él estuviera tratando de mostrarle algo que ni él podía entender.

Quizás era normal que sintiera todo eso. Quizás era normal que se sintiera asustado, sin importar lo extraño que eso sonara. Nunca había tenido una relación real, y experimentar esto por primera vez con Sasuke no sonaba como la mejor cosa para hacer. Esa era una situación en donde él se suponía estar seguro de sí mismo, seguro de cada palabra que saliera de sus labios y de cada acción que iniciara. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Y no pudo evitar—

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruidoso chillido que resonó en toda la casa. —¡Sasuke-kuuun! —Ante el sonido de una voz chillona que ambos parecieron recordar a la perfección, Sasuke y Sakura se separaron al instante; la pelirrosa no desperdició ningún segundo en quitarse de su regazo (brevemente preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí, en primer lugar) y pararse, su cabeza automáticamente girando hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que la de Sasuke.

Decir que estuvo shockeado de ver esa mujer ahí sería poco. Y si así era para él, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que Sakura probablemente estuviera sintiendo a esas alturas. Ella siempre había odiado a Karin, y no la podía culpar. Después de todo, fue _él_ quien la había engañado con la pelirroja y fue _él _quien ni siquiera se había molestado en ser discreto con eso. Incluso hoy, no estaba seguro en porqué había tratado tan duro para que su esposa estuviera consciente que él tenía otra mujer; sin embargo, de una cosa estaba seguro: fuera de todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura, eso había sido lo más estúpido e idiota que había hecho. Y lo lamentaba con cada fibra de su ser. Especialmente ahora, luego de todo esto.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo en mi habitación? —Le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que la había escuchado sisear con tanta frialdad. El enojo era evidente en su voz, junto con un tinte de confusión, irritación, incomodidad y quizás hasta dolor. Era obvio que ella no estaba feliz con su presencia (que era completamente comprensible), y sólo pudo esperar que no lo asociara de alguna forma con él. En serio, eso era lo último que necesitaba a estas alturas.

Karin bufó, observándola con una mirada casi divertida. —¿_Tu_ habitación? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. —Cariño, despierta. Esta es la casa de Sasuke-kun y puedo entrar cuando quiera y a donde quiera, ¿De acuerdo? —. A decir verdad, él se había olvidado de lo increíblemente estúpida que ella podía ser algunas veces; y cómo ella podía estar completamente al tanto de que no era deseada en un lugar, que habían personas que preferirían pasar su día con una fea rana que lidiar con ella, pero le importara un comino. Sasuke en verdad creía que la única forma para quitársela de encima era matándola. _Enserio._

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Karin? —él suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por sus mechones oscuros, parándose también. Estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando ella no se le pegó al instante, pero se deshizo del pensamiento tan pronto como se formó. No lo dejó ver y definitivamente no lo aceptaba, pero la pelirroja sabía que todo había terminado entre ellos, también sabía de la poca paciencia que él tenía, así que si lo veían de esa forma, sólo pareció normal que ella se contuviera de iniciar algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Y gracias a Dios por ello.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta que se dirigió a ella, su rostro se iluminó considerablemente, y, de repente, toda su atención estuvo enfocada en él. —Sasuke-kun, ¿no estás feliz de verme? —La repuesta era no. Y él _enserio_ trató de frenarse de decirlo en voz alta. —Vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje—¡_Por supuesto _que quiero ser tu pareja! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Esperen. ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se ensancharon por las palabras, su mente teniendo problemas para procesar lo que acababa de decir; y finalmente estando consciente de la magnitud de todo y girándose hacia su esposa, rezando a cada Dios que conocía por que ella fuera lo suficiente inteligente para darse cuenta que Karin sólo estaba jugando con ella. No tuvo tal suerte. La pelirrosa estaba shockeada—eso era obvio—pero era el tipo de shock que caía en incredulidad, el tipo de shock que la gente siente cuando recibe malas noticias, el tipo de shock que era seguido de dolor.

Ella también giró su cabeza para verlo, y la forma en que sus ojos refulgían con traición hizo que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente en su pecho. Quería gritar que las palabras de Karin no eran ciertas, quería darle un manotazo en la cabeza por creer semejantes mentiras; quería sacar a patadas a la pelirroja de la habitación, de la casa, de su—_sus_—vidas. Y hubiera hecho eso, enserio, porque, por una u otra razón, esta… cosa que ahora tenían parecíia más importante para él que nada.

Pero ella no le dio la oportunidad para hacerlo. —Fuera —susurró, sin romper el contacto visual. —¡Sálganse los dos de una jodida vez!

—Sakura… —resopló, tratando de razonar con ella.

Sólo resultó en ella gritando. —¡Dije fuera!

—Cariño, espero que estés consciente que gritar causa arrugas prematuras. Así como el estrés y… —comenzó Karin, obviamente satisfecha con el resultado de la situación, pero también terminó siendo interrumpida.

—¡Fuera! —gritó. —¡No me importa lo que ustedes dos tenga que decir! ¡Esta es mi habitación, y quiero a ustedes dos fuera! ¡Ahora!

Nunca en su vida había el Uchiha estado más renuente a hacer lo que le pedían. Pero sabía que, si quería tener una conversación seria con su esposa, deshacerse de Karin era imprescindible. Así que, primero lo primero, ¿correcto?

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Alguien me vio venir? Seguro que no. Ni siquiera yo. Haha. XD

Yup, como muchas lo predijeron, Karin causó un problema grande. Enserio grande. Ya verán.

.

A ver, ¿Cómo les digo esto? ¡Ya apareció el inicio de lo que será RtN! Es un manga. Lo pueden encontrar en www. likenaruto. com (Página en inglés)

Y apareció una nueva imagen de la película. Demooooonios. Estara buenísmo. Sólo con ver a los chicos de _esa_ forma (las que ya lo hayan visto sabrán de lo que hablo) ya me deja deseando más la película. Lo malo es que faltó Sasuke en ese momento de chicos.

Y algo importante, el siguiente capítulo del anime estara muy, muy interesante. Road to Sakura. Tienen que verlo.

.

_¡Manga's time!_

Huh, la verdad el manga de esta semana estuvo medio confuso. No sé qué pensar. El Juubi va a ser suelto por Madara. Y ni el Kyuubi y ni el Hachibi juntos lo pueden derrotar. Oh, well.

Madara le dijo a Gai que no hable cuando no recuerda caras. O algo así. Aparentemente, luego de esto, la teoría de Obito está en cuenta otra vez ._.

.

Como algunas sabrán, OBHHH se terminó el martes. ¡Se logró el cometido! ¡**Cerezo21** se llevó todas las galletas y toda la colección de sasupeluches! XD

Así que ahora esta historia será la prioridad. A menos que ustedes digan lo contrario.

Tengo planeado sacar material nuevo para el 23 y 28 de Julio. El cumpleaños de nuestro amado Sasucakes no puede ser olvidado. Y mucho menos el estreno de la película. He ahí porqué estoy actualizando hoy. Son cuatro los trabajos que tengo en proceso.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unas Sasucookies! Yummy. 8D

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	15. Ella Regresará

_**Incomplete**__  
><em>.

_**Capítulo Quince**__  
>Ella Regresará<em>

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como la puerta fue cerrada de un portazo detrás de ellos, la mano de Sasuke sostuvo su antebrazo, arrastrándola a la fuerza hasta que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras.<p>

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se quejó, para nada satisfecha con la forma en que él estaba siendo con ella. Seguro, había sabido que él se enojaría por haberle mentido a Sakura y probablemente haberlo metido en un problema con ella, pero eso no significaba que le gustara lidiar con las consecuencias. ¿Cuándo lo hacía? —¡Me estás lastimando!

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —siseó luego de soltarla abruptamente, ignorando sus reclamos. Esta mujer había arruinado todo lo que él y Sakura habían conseguido construir, y no tenía el humor para aguantar sus niñerías. —¡Habla!

Deliberadamente ignorando su petición, Karin se tomó el tiempo para responder, mientras pretendía verse ocupada al sobar su brazo 'lastimado'. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con duda, viéndolo con sus ojos aparentemente inocentes.

—¿De qué boda estás hablando? —dijo con brusquedad, enojado con su comportamiento. —¿Qué pareja, qué mensaje?

—La boda de Neji, por supuesto —bufó, rodando los ojos. —Y ya _sé_ que no me has enviado ningún tipo de mensaje, pero ella no necesita saber eso, ¿o sí? —se detuvo un momento, frunciendo ligeramente cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. —Vamos, no es como que estés planeando en llevarla contigo a la boda.

Rechinando los dientes contra la necesidad de arremeter con un colorido hilo de palabras que le llegaron a la mente, Sasuke simplemente optó por un simple: —Ese no es tu problema —no es que estuviera reacio a insultarla, pero prefería no hacerle saber de él y Sakura—o, en caso de que eso no fuera posible, hacerle saber lo menos posible—y gritarle definitivamente le daría una pista. En serio, la última cosa que necesitaba a esas alturas era que Karin tratara de destruir su relación (si no es que ya la había destruido, por supuesto).

—Sabes, medio lo es —replicó, rodando los ojos una vez más. —Porqu…

—Karin, dejemos esto claro —la interrumpió, queriendo poner un final a esta situación tan pronto como fuera posible para que así pudiera ir atender a su esposa. —Incluso si _no _tuviera la intención de llevar a Sakura a la boda, jamás te preguntaría a _ti _que me acompañaras en cambio —. Su shockeado—casi horrorizado, más bien—grito ahogado fue completamente ignorado cuando continuó, —Lo que una vez tuvimos ya se acabó y no tengo intención alguna de reconciliarme —casi se avergonzó de cómo eso sonó, —Contigo. Aprende a vivir con eso. Ahora vete —le dijo. —Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Pero, Sasuke-kun! —chilló puerilmente, haciendo un mohín ligeramente y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

El Uchiha supo que no lo había captado—era simplemente imposible para su minúsculo cerebro procesar algo tan rápido, especialmente cuando se trataba de dejar ir. Todavía seguía bastante sorprendido que, incluso después de todo esos años, ella llegara con su obvia intención de retomar de donde lo habían dejado. —Vete, Karin —no le importaba nada de eso, sin embargo. Seguro, estaba consciente de que tendría que lidiar con ella en algún punto de los días por venir, viendo que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, pero eso definitivamente podía esperar hasta que él dejara todo en claro con Sakura.

La pelirroja suspiró en silencio por la respuesta, algún tipo de comprensión apareciendo en sus ojos. —Veo que no estás de buen humor, Sasuke-kun —dijo, negando ligeramente. —Hablar contigo ahorita no tiene sentido. Vendré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó cuando extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla. No llegó tan lejos, sin embargo, ya que él la alejó de un manotazo antes de que lograra tocarlo. —Sí —asintió, como su anterior acción le hubiera probado algo. —Vendré mañana —dijo con determinación, y luego se giró y se fue antes de que Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad de decir un fuerte y firme 'no'.

Y por mucho que quisiera perseguirla y hacerle entrar en razón, decidió no hacerlo. Porque, ahorita mismo, Sakura era su principal prioridad, no la pelirroja.

El Uchiha sabía que estaba molesta—enojada, dolida, confundida—y que la última persona que quería ver a esas alturas era él, pero _tenía_ que explicarle esto—tenía que decirle que todo esto era un enorme malentendido. Que no había sabido de Karin, que no la había invitado a ir con él a ningún lugar, que lo que alguna vez tuvieron hacía mucho que había terminado. Necesitaba decírselo, y ella necesitaba escucharlo.

—Sakura —llamó cuando se detuvo frente a su cuarto, tocando ligeramente la puerta. Como lo esperó, no hubo respuesta, y cuando trató de usar el pomo, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado. Al ver eso, a pesar de la circunstancia reciente en la que se encontraban, Sasuke no pudo evitar el matiz de molestia que se filtró en su sistema. Es decir, _seguro_, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada (considerando que, enserio, luego de todo lo que le había hecho, ella no tenía razón para dudar de las palabras de Karin), ¿pero acaso no habían tenido a penas una seria conversación sobre su relación?

¿No había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado y las consecuencias que habían tenido en el presente? ¿No habían establecido (tácito, sí, pero aun así) que la única forma para que esto funcionara era si se abrían el uno con el otro? ¿Si, cada vez que se enojaban, se molestaban o simplemente tenían dudas de algo, se sentaría y hablarían de ello, en vez de cerrarse y soltar su frustración uno con el otro al pelear? Sasuke estaba seguro de ello, enserio.

Pero su esposa parecía ya haberlo olvidado—ya fuera eso o recientemente estaba muy cegada por el enojo que previamente demostró. —Sakura, abre la puerta —no había sido su intención que sonora como una exigencia, pero no fue capaz de detenerse de hacerlo.

La pelirrosa obviamente no estuvo complacida con ello. —_¡Vete!_ —su voz sonaba amortiguada y ligeramente ronca; a pesar de sus buenas habilidades de actuación, Sasuke pudo decir fácilmente lo difícil que ella estaba tratando de que sonara firme y pareja. Había estado llorando—no había duda de eso. Decir que esto lo había hecho querer perseguir a Karin para estrangularla con sus propias manos no cubría enteramente lo que despertó dentro de él. —_¡Déjame sola! ¡Vete!_

—Sakura —presionó, determinado para hacer esto, hacer que lo escuchara. Tenían algo ahora, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía qué era, y, créanlo o no, le medio gustaba. Tanto que no podía—ni quería—permitirse joder las cosas de nuevo. —Abre la puerta —hizo un pausa, suspirando en silencio cuando recibió su respuesta negativa y ruidosa, antes de continuar, —Tenemos que hablar.

—_¡No, no hay nada que hablar!_ —siseó. —_¡Todo es extremadamente claro para mí, así que me niego a desperdiciar mi tiempo escuchando tus mentiras!_

—Sakura, por favor —no podía recordar la última vez que esa palabra había salido de sus labios, pero, a estas alturas, no importaba realmente. Este no era un juego en donde las apariencias y las fachadas tenías que mantenerse—ya no más. Esto era serio—se trataba de sus vidas, de sus futuros. Y haría _lo que fuera _para asegurarse que, esta vez, estuviera bien. —¡No sabía de Karin! ¡No sabía que ella estaba en la ciudad y ciertamente no la invité! Lo que una vez tuvimos ella y yo ya se terminó—¡Se terminó desde hace años! Sakura, ni siquiera sé de lo que estaba habl…

—_¿Te puedes callar?_ —sus palabras fueran seguidas de un fuerte golpetazo en la puerta, un signo de que estaba justo detrás del otro lado. —_¡No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Así que lárgate y déjame sola!_

—Sakura… —comenzó, pero terminó siendo cortado una vez más.

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, Sasuke? _—gritó, su voz rompiéndose ligeramente al final de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se estrujara dolorosamente en su pecho. Estaba llorando. Demonios, ¡la había hecho llorar de nuevo! —_¿Cómo pudiste… ella? De todas las personas, de todas las chicas allá afuera__… ¿Por qué ella, huh? ¿Por qué? _—para cualquier otra persona, su pregunta podría haber sonado estúpida e infantil, podría hacerlo parecer como que la odiaba demasiado como para tenerla cerca de su esposo, como si estuviera simplemente celosa y sobre reaccionando, pero _no_ para él.

Porque él sabía que este problema era más profundo de lo que uno podría imaginar.

Lo que él y Karin una vez le hicieron había sido por maldad y completamente intencional; había _querido _hacerle todo eso a ella, y ella se había dado cuenta desde el principio. El que, en ese entonces, ella no tuviera idea de porqué él se estaba comportando así, porqué parecía tan entusiasta en lastimarla, sólo empeoraba las cosas. Sasuke sabía que muchas de las heridas que había infligido en ella todavía no se curaba, y esta era, sin duda alguna, una de ellas. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que ella reaccionó así a su presencia, a sus palabras.

La pelirrosa había dicho que confiaba en él, y sabía que había sido sincera, así como había admitido que no estaba particularmente feliz de ello, pero incluso entonces, no estaba completamente seguro de ello. _No podía_. El corazón y la mente no siempre concordaban, y confiar en alguien que había causado tanto dolor no era fácil; sin importar lo segura que estuvo de ello, bien podría haberse engañado sin siquiera estar consciente.

O quizás sólo estaba siendo pesimista sobre todo el asunto—quizás su cerebro todavía no había procesado por completo el que ella lo hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente. Quizás gracias a sus acciones, gracias a esas veces cuando había empujado todos sus pensamientos (y, junto con eso, básicamente todo lo que tenía sentido para él) y permitir que sus sentimientos se apoderaran, ella no había estado mintiendo cuando había confesado que, por alguna u otra razón, confiaba en él. Pero verlo a él y Karin juntos probablemente había arruinado eso en un instante.

Tan pronto como ella vio a la pelirrosa, tan pronto como escuchó sus palabras, probablemente había recordado esa vez, ese desafortunado tiempo de su vida, cuando había sido ingenua y leal, cuando en verdad había esperado que funcionara esto, sólo para tenerlos a ellos dos aliarse en su contra y lastimarla tanto como fuera posible. No había duda de porqué había reaccionado así.

Dios, si sólo le permitiera explicarse…

—_Mira, sólo… sólo vete, ¿de acuerdo?_ —un inexplicable sentimiento se alojó en el fondo de su estómago cuando escuchó su voz—silencioso, suave y resignado. Nunca había sido un hombre de contacto físico, pero en ese instante, todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarla. Abrazarla y besarla y cuidarla y protegerla y demostrarle que estaba a salvo con él.

Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que lo último no era enteramente cierto—no estaba a salvo con él (al menos no cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos). …¿pero acaso era tan malo que _quisiera _que ella lo estuviera? ¿Que, a esas alturas, se sentía más que listo para cambiar y ser la persona que ella probablemente siempre había querido que fuera? ¿Que quería cuidarla, como debió haberlo hecho desde el inicio? No, no lo estaba. Ella se lo merecía—luego de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía _eso_ e incluso _más_.

Sin embargo, no era así de fácil. —Sakura… —murmuró, poniendo sus manos en la puerta. Era tan frustrante, no ser capaz de tocarla, de calmarla de alguna manera, cuando ella estaba justo del otro lado. Lo hacía querer tirar la puerta, en serio. Pero no haría algo así—no cuando ella había sido clara al decirle que no quería hablar con él.

—_Sólo vete…_ —le dijo. —_Yo__… yo necesito tiempo. Así que, por favor, sólo… sólo vete __—_por mucho que le doliera, Sasuke decidió escucharla por ahora. Había sido un día pesado—ella sólo necesitaba tiempo para poner todo en orden. Ambos habían cometido tantos errores, habían tomado muchos caminos malos… pero ella estaba consciente de eso—ambos lo estaban.

Entonces, seguramente, ella había sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le dijo que le daría una segunda oportunidad—había sabido que no sería fácil. …_¿Cierto?_

—Cuando… cuando quieras hablar —comenzó, queriendo que ella supiera que él podía—y lo haría—darle todo el tiempo que necesitara _sin_ ser un bastardo sobre ello. —Estaré abajo.

~•~

_'De acuerdo, tranquilízate, Sakura,'_ la pelirrosa se dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la barra de su baño, observando su reflejo en el espejo. '_Él no te haría algo así__—sabes que no lo haría. De todas las cosas, tu esposo _no_ es un mentiroso. La única persona a la que él le ha mentido es así mismo. Lo sabes. La comunicación es la llave a todo los problemas_—_ayer fue suficiente prueba de ello. Y prometiste que confiarías en él. Prometiste que tratarías lo mejor que podías por hacer funcionar esta mierda. No puedes elegir ser una jodida hipócrita ahora. Tienes que ir allá abajo y hablar con él. Tienes que darle una oportunidad para explicar todo esto, continuar con lo que sea que él hubiera querido decir ayer en la noche. Tienes qué—No hay otra opción.'_

El día anterior, había reaccionado estúpida e impulsivamente; se había dejado controlar por sus emociones, por su odio—el odio que sin duda sentía hacia esa mujer y el odio que no pudo evitar sentir también hacia su esposo, cada vez que recordaba ese momento de su vida.

Las palabras de Karin la habían tomado desprevenida, y le golpearon demasiado fuerte como para ser capaz de analizarlas al momento; si lo hubiera hecho, la única conclusión a la que hubiera llegado hubiera sonado algo como:_ 'él es un cretino y no se merece ni mierda de lo que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle. He sido una idiota al pensar que esto podría funcionar, que él podría cambiar y que yo podría darle otra oportunidad'_. Y luego de decirle que estaba perdonado, luego de convencerlo que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de lo que le había hecho en el pasado, eso hubiera sido estúpido, confuso y plenamente malo. Sin mencionar que probablemente le hubiera traído el reconocimiento de 'La Persona Más Hipócrita en la Tierra'.

Había querido escuchar la explicación de Sasuke más que nada, pero su cerebro simplemente se negó a cooperar. Mucho era mucho—y había tenido suficiente por un día. Así que se abstuvo de pensar en el tema, eligiendo en cambio meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama y dormir un poco. No sin antes enviarles a las chicas un rápido mensaje de texto, diciéndoles que no podría llegar, y luego apagando su teléfono para que no pudieran molestarle con llamadas telefónicas.

Había sido sin duda alguna la mejor opción. Con su mente clara y todas las emociones negativas eliminadas, Sakura finalmente pudo pensar racionalmente y ver las cosas con claridad. Sólo habían dos posibles opciones, notó, y ninguna de ellas mostraba a Sasuke suficientemente culpable como para que lamentara darle una segunda oportunidad.

El Uchiha _pudo_ haber invitado a la pelirroja a la boda, pero eso sin duda había pasado antes de todo esto ('todo esto' siendo la etiqueta para los eventos de ayer). Pero Sakura dudaba que él lo hiciera, en primer lugar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, habían una serie de razones.

Primero que nada, el Sasuke que conocía _nunca_ haría algo tan infantil como invitar a alguien más para acompañarlo a la boda de su mejor amigo (que también resultaba ser la boda de _su_ mejor amiga), sólo porque él y su esposa no se llevaran particularmente bien. Solía hacer cosas parecidas en el pasado, sí, pero siempre se había asegurado de restregárselos en su cara; esta vez, sin embargo, no sólo se enteró de ello el día anterior, sino que también él no había sido el que se lo dijera.

Segundo, Sakura no estaba segura que él siquiera supiera cómo hacer algo de este calibre—alias, invitar alguien a un evento formal. Porque Sasuke no sabía cómo pedir—simplemente exigía. Y mientras Sakura estaba segura que Karin no se hubiera negado, incluso si él hubiera hecho algo así, tenía el sentimiento de que, cuando se trataba de mujeres, Sasuke ni siquiera tenía que _exigir_—ellas le darían lo que fuera, sin importar qué eso fuera.

Y _por supuesto_, siempre existía la posibilidad de que Karin hubiera dicho eso sólo para descolocarla.

Siempre había odiado a la pelirroja, y dicha persona reciprocaba los sentimientos completamente, así que Sakura no estaría sorprendida si sus suposiciones terminaban siendo verdad. Karin era molesta e infantil; estaba mimada y profundamente encaprichada con Sasuke. Algunos también podrían decir que era una zorra. Pero si había algo que Karin no era (nunca fue y probablemente nunca será), eso era _estúpida_. Muchas personas se engañaban al creer lo contrario, pero Sakura sabía mejor que eso. Quizás podría no saber cómo usar su inteligencia de forma adecuada, pero definitivamente sabía cómo usarla para su ventaja cuando las circunstancias la presionaban. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Sasuke nunca había amado a la pelirroja—sólo la había usado para lastimar a su esposa, y aunque Sakura estaba segura que ella estaba consciente de ello, a Karin nunca pareció importarle. Era eso o _realmente_ era tarada cuando se trataba de reconocer y aceptar los sentimientos de alguien hacia ella. Siempre había actuado como si él le perteneciera, como si _ella_ fuera su esposa y _Sakura_ la zorra que estaba tratando de robárselo. Sin necesidad de decirlo, había hecho todo lo que pudo con el fin de lastimarla, o para ayudar a Sasuke con la tarea. A estas alturas, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado tanto.

Y si eso no era suficiente, Karin probablemente se había sentido amenazado también. Después de todo, los _encontró_ a ambos en su habitación **y** besándose—en serio, de ninguna forma pudo haberse esperado eso. Era el simple hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada de ello, que hacía que Sakura creyera aun más en esta posibilidad.

_'¡Y la patearé el trasero por eso!'_ una parte de ella remarcó, emocionada con el prospecto de agarrar su ridículo cabello rojo y limpiar el piso con el. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Sakura probablemente hubiera escuchado eso, pero su prioridad ahora era Sasuke. Todo lo demás podría esperar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la pelirrosa rápidamente salió del baño y, luego de localizar y ponerse el par de zapatos más cercanos que combinaran con su atuendo, salió de su habitación, empeñada en tener una conversación con su esposo tan pronto como fuera posible.

No tenía idea de si todavía seguía en la casa, viendo que ya era más de la hora en la usualmente solía ir a trabajar, pero ese no era un detalle importante. Le había dicho que fuera a él cuando se sintiera lista para hablar, así que si tenía que ir a conseguirlo a la compañía, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó a la sala de estar, se encontró con una vista que no podía ser etiquetada como 'agradable', una vista que le hizo detenerse en seco. Ahí, esparcida sobre todo _su_ sofá, con los pies sobre _su_ mesa de sala, leyendo una de _sus_ revistas… estaba la pelirroja. Parecía estar muy feliz y cómoda, familiarizada con su entorno, como si perteneciera ahí—cosa que _para nada_ hacía. Alzó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en su rostro cuando la pelirrosa llegó a pararse frente a ella.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, cielo? —preguntó, su sarcasmo muy bien escondido, enarcando una ceja. —Es decir, sabes que no puedes reaccionar _así_ cada vez que ves a alguien que no precisamente te agrada. Es malo para tus ojos y tu reputación, en serio —se mofó de ella, obviamente complacida con la extensión en que sus palabras la habían afectado.

Para ser honestos, Karin siempre había encontrado a Sakura inocente e insegura, por ende fácil de lastimar y confundir—que era probablemente una de las razones de porqué disfrutaba tanto 'atacarla'. La chica no sabía si era así en cuestiones de su matrimonio (ya que tenía razones de ser insegura cuando se trataba de eso), pero eso no era exactamente relevante, ya que no le _importab_a otro tipo de asuntos. No me malinterpreten, no tenía nada contra la pelirrosa—a excepción de que tenía algo que era de ella.

El incidente de la noche anterior fue, a falta de mejor palabra, _perturbante_. La pelirroja conocía a Sasuke muy bien, así que no se había esperado encontrarlo soltero, o tenerlo sobre ella desde el instante en que la viera; había estado consciente de que él debió haber encontrar alguien más para ahora, pero nunca hubiera adivinado que ese alguien sería nada más y nada menos que su esposa. Aun así, ese beso la dejó sin necesidad de preguntas, ya que todo era tan claro como el agua: en algún punto de su ida, él y Sakura _de alguna manera_ se habían juntado

Juzgando por la manera en que Sakura había sacado a patadas a ambos de su habitación, por sus gritos y por la forma en que Sasuke había tratado de razonar con ella luego (y sí, se había quedado un poco más en la casa, en busca de pistas que sin duda alguna serían útiles después), Karin diría que su… _relació_n era bastante nueva. Lo que significaba que todavía no habían resuelto los problemas del pasado, todavía no se amaban y confiaran uno en el otro incondicionalmente. Y planeaba tomar ventaja de eso y de cualquier otro minúsculo detalle que pudiera encontrar.

Arruinar todo sería tan fácil, que se encontró esperando eso. El primer golpe había sido entregado. Ahora Sakura parecía pensar que su esposo había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, que la había engañado, y aunque todo en ella siendo sacada a patadas de la casa por Sasuke (porque, aunque no lo pareció, _sí _se dio cuenta que él estaba tratando de hacer eso, eso sí), Karin no podría estar más feliz con eso.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? —y por la forma en que la pelirrosa la estaba mirando en ese instante, por la forma en que le había hablado, Karin podría decir que el segundo golpe estaba a unos segundos de distancia. Ha, ¡había sabido que ir ahí tan temprano sería una buena idea!

Sakura estaba confundida. Confundida **y** molesta. Y Dios sabe lo mucho que odiaba la combinación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Se había ido la noche anterior? Y si no, al menos durmió en la habitación de invitados, ¿cierto? Sasuke no se había acostado con ella, ¿o sí? No. No, no pudo haberlo hecho. Podía ser un cretino y todo eso, pero no haría algo así—al menos no después de todo lo que él le había dicho el día anterior… ¿cierto? Si. _Tenía_ que ser cierto—simplemente tenía qué. Y Sakura _tenía _que confiar en él.

Además, Karin ni siquiera estaba usado la misma ropa del día anterior. Eso quizás podría no ser una prueba incuestionable para alguien más, pero para Sakura lo era. Porque todos los que al menos habían hablado con la pelirroja una vez, sabían que era suficientemente insolente como para no molestarse, en una situación de este tipo, en esconder lo que hubiera estado haciendo la noche anterior al ponerse algo de ropa. Así que si su parte pesimista estaba en lo cierto, Karin ahorita estaría usando sólo la camisa de Sasuke. Y _no lo estaba_.

—Bueno —comenzó, capturando su atención, —He estado pensando en esto, y he llegado a la conclusión de que alguien como yo no debería pasar todo un mes en una habitación de hotel —dijo, pasando un mechón de vibrante cabello rojo hacia atrás. En respuesta, Sakura sólo enarcó una ceja con expectación, eligiendo no mencionar lo increíblemente_ estúpida _que era. —Entonces… voy a ser directa con esto—quiero que quites tus cosas de mi habitación tan pronto como sea posible —sonrió con arrogancia, ante de agregar, —Me harías un_ gran_ favor si te pones a trabajar de inmediato.

La pelirrosa parpadeó, su cerebro teniendo problemas para procesar lo que Karin había acabado de decir. —¿Disculpa?

—Cariño, tardas en captar, ¿no? —dijo, una dulce sonrisa presente en su rostro durante unos segundos, antes de desaparecer en un instante. —Quiero que te salgas de MI habitación.

Le tomó a Sakura unos segundos responder. —¿Qué? —gritó, tan fuerte que tenía el sentimiento de que sus vecinos la habían escuchado. —¿Quién carajos crees que eres, perra? Esa es MI habitación. Esta es MI casa. Y Sasuke es MI esposo—_¡Mío! _Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué parte de eso no comprendes? ¿eres _así de_ estúpida?

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se había sentido tan enojada, y Sakura estaba más que lista para lanzarse contra Karin y estrangularla. —Sakura —Por fortuna (porque la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en prisión no sanaba tan incitante), su voz la detuvo antes de poder abrir la boca para seguir insultando. —Es suficiente.

Sasuke estaba cansado y molesto; no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y su cabeza dolía como un demonio por tanto pensar que había hecho (que, por supuesto, lo llevó a ningún lugar). Se despertó de muy mal humor, sólo para tener que soportar la llegada de Karin (sí, _de nuevo_) y darse cuenta, horas después, que su esposa no tenía intención alguna de hablar con él tan pronto. La última cosa que necesitaba a esas alturas era escuchar a las dos gritarse una a la otra, y si tenía que hacer eso claro al decirle a _Sakura_ que se callara, lo haría sin dudar. Sólo esperaba que estuviera calmada lo suficiente como para no malinterpretar sus palabras—que debería estarlo, en serio, considerando la cantidad de tiempo que se tomó para pensar las cosas y salir de su habitación.

—Oh —pero pronto descubrió que no lo estaba. —Entonces, supongo que estás de su lado, ¿no? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba.

Sasuke suspiró. Déjenle a Sakura convertir algo como esto en algún tipo de juego. —No estoy de ningún lado —dijo, fijando sus ojos con los de ella en un esfuerzo por impedir que se enojara con él por sus palabras. Después de todo, _era _su esposo, así que era normal que esperara que él estuviera de su lado; y sí lo estaba—sólo que este no era el momento indicado para reconocer eso. Porque Karin no valía tanto—y la pelirrosa debería saberlo. —Karin no estará aquí para siempre—no te matará tener que aguantarla por unos días.

Cuando vio el dolor y el shock combinado en sus ojos de nuevo, supo que no había comprendido. Y le tomó cada pizca de su voluntad para no agarrar su mano, llevarla a su oficina y obligarla a sentarse y escuchar _todo_ lo que tenía que decir—comenzando con el suceso del día anterior, y finalizando con las palabras de hoy. Porque, en serio, ella parecía no tener la capacidad de comprenderlo. Y ya que no podía culparla, tampoco podía felicitarla; si ella quería que esto funcionara, tendría que comenzar a aprender—y pronto.

Por desgracia, estuvo perdido de qué hacer en ese instante. —Por supuesto —susurró, su voz suave mientras sus ojos sostenían los de él; asintió y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, absolutamente negándose a llorar frente a ellos, antes de girar a Karin de nuevo. —Por supuesto —repitió, esta vez más fuerte, más segura, y dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. —Mi querida Karin, adelante, ponte cómoda en mi casa, en mi cuarto, y, porqué no, ¡En la cama de mi esposo! Puedes tener todo—en realidad, considéralo como un regalo de mi parte. Porque la última cosa que necesito… —se detuvo un momento, antes de girar su cabeza a él mientras hablaba, su voz considerablemente más suave, más silenciosa, —…es a él.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a él antes de salir hecha una furia de la sala, no sin antes enviarle a Karin una última fulminada; momentos después, él escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y luego cerrarse de un portazo—su muestra de enojo—y, de repente, la necesidad de estrangular a la pelirroja frente a él regresó.

—Aww, lo siento, Sasuke-kun —dijo, aunque sabía que él no creyó ni una palabra de ello. Después de todo, no había hecho mucho por esconder el que estuviera feliz del resultado. ¿Por qué debería, de todos modos? Ciertamente no haría una diferencia. —¿Arruiné algo?

—¿No era esa tu intención? —dijo con brusquedad, enviándole una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

La sonrisa arrogante de la pelirroja creció más. —Quizás —admitió, encogiéndose ligeramente. —Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Arruinar qué, Sasuke-kun? Ustedes dos no tienen _nada_—eso obvio hasta para mí —y ella no tenía intención alguna de guardarse eso para ella, a pesar de saber que era probable que Sasuke se molestara por eso.

—¡Cállate! —fu su única respuesta, confirmando sus sospechas.

Con un suspiro y una ligera rodada de ojos, Karin se cayó de nuevo en el sofá (porque, por supuesto, estuvo parada desde el instante en que Sasuke apareció), y puso la previamente abandonada revista de nuevo en su regazo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que habló de nuevo, —¿_En verdad_ regresará luego de esto?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue inmediata. —Sí, regresará —dijo con firmeza. —Siempre regresa —agregó en un susurro. —Y para cuando lo haga, quiero que tú te hayas ido. _Para bien._ ¿Entendido?

Lo único que no sabía es que, esta vez, las cosas resultarían completamente diferentes…

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Dafak? Hoy no hay manga.

Ya comencé la escuela. De nuevo. Por eso no pude actualizar el miércoles. Estoy tratando de adaptarme a los horarios y a la tarea.

Anyways, aquí está el capítulo. Me apuré y terminé esto para hoy. Hell yeah, ya comienza el drama. Me cae que más de una quiere matar a Karin así como Sasuke. Esperen al próximo, que estará… ¡UFF!

.

Btw, hoy cumple unas de mis besties de aquí de FF.

**¡Happy birthday, Akiiko-chan! **_(Autora de** Sasuke ¿Enamorado? **Magnífica historia, les recomiendo que pasen por ahí) ^^_

Capítulo completamente dedicado a ti. Espero que cumplas muchosmuchosmuchos más. 8D

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! XD

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	16. Él Necesita Una Lección

_**Incomplete**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo dieciséis  
><strong>__Él Necesita Una Lección_

* * *

><p>—…y eso fue lo que pasó —terminó Sakura al final, apoyándose en su asiento mientras veía a las dos chicas frente a ella con una mirada expectante en sus ojos. Ambas estuvieron sorprendentemente calladas mientras habló, y aunque no pudo estar más agradecida por ellas, supo que todas las preguntas que probablemente se les acumularon comenzarían a salir de sus labios muy pronto. Sólo pudo esperar ser capaz de lidiar con todas ellas.<p>

A decir verdad, luego del 'incidente de esa mañana', la pelirrosa no estuvo segura de qué hacer exactamente. Verán, no estuvo pensando realmente cuando dejó la casa, y aunque la idea de regresar y encerrarse en su habitación sonaba terriblemente atrayente, Sakura estuvo consciente de que eso también era más o menos imposible.

Así que continuó vagando sin rumbo alrededor de la vecindad por un rato, esperando que la caminata mágicamente alejara todos los pensamientos y sentimientos no deseados, para que así eventualmente regresara a casa y encarara a Karin y a su esposo. Preferiblemente sin querer matar a los dos, por supuesto.

Por alguna razón u otra, no funcionó, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la pelirrosa se encontró marcando el celular de TenTen y prácticamente _suplicándole _que se encontrara con ella en algún lugar. Resulta ser, la castaña ya estaba fuera de compras con Hinata, y Sakura no lo pensó dos veces al pedirle que la pusiera al corriente con todo, mientras se adentraba al auto y manejaba hasta el café al que habían acordado.

Era un poco extraño, no lo podía negar, la repentina necesidad de hablar con alguien—y no con cualquiera, sino con alguien que tenía la capacidad de _comprenderla_—sobre todo esto, pero Sakura no se detuvo mucho en el tema. Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas 24 horas (¿acaso eran así de muchas?), y sólo fue normal que se sintiera abrumada, ¿cierto?

Todos estos años, no había tenido la oportunidad de discutir sus problemas con un amigo; ahora, sin embargo, podía—¿así que por qué dejar pasar la oportunidad?

TenTen fue la primera en hablar. —Oh, wow —dijo, parpadeando y negando ligeramente. —Es un día bastante intenso el que has tenido, Sak.

—Sí… —murmuró, asintiendo ligeramente mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa y lo miraba por lo que parecía la millonésima vez ese día. —Supongo que lo es.

—¿Qué pasa con el teléfono? —la castaña rió al notar su acción, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolo. Aunque había estado algo ocupada con procesar toda la información que su amiga voluntariamente le había dado, no se le escapó que, mientras habló, Sakura mantuvo el teléfono en su mano y checando la pantalla en intervalos regulares.

El gesto era simple e inocente—podía fácilmente ser clasificado como jugueteo, pero TenTen de alguna manera supo que era más que eso. La urgencia de interrumpirla y preguntarle qué demonios estaba mal llegó a parecer insoportable por momentos, pero logró frenarse de hacerlo. Hasta ahora, por supuesto, cuando ya no tuvo razón alguna para quedarse callada.

—Nada —fue la respuesta automática de Sakura, pero ni siquiera ella sonó totalmente segura, lo que causó que las otras dos chicas intercambiaran una mirada significativa. A decir verdad, sí tenía una razón por la que se mantuviera mirando su teléfono, pero… ¡Oh, a la mierda! Era por eso que estaba ahí, ¿no? ¡Para hablar! —En realidad—¿Pueden _creer _que él todavía no me haya hablado? —finalmente habló, sonando totalmente frustrada con lo que estaba diciendo. —¡Es decir, han pasado horas desde que dejé la casa! ¡Podría estar muerta para ahora y él ni siquiera lo sabría!

—Espera un minuto —dijo TenTen, una sonrisa presente en su rostro, mientras alzaba una mano. —¿_Quiere_s que él te hable? —preguntó, un tono casi de incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí —Hinata la respaldó. —¿No estás como que, enojada con él o algo así?

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto que estoy enojada con él —dijo. —Y por supuesto que no contestaría sus llamadas. Pero aun así… soy una persona justa, ¿saben? Él tiene el derecho de explicarse, y eventualmente le daré esa oportunidad—eso, si él estuviera interesado. Que, por lo visto, no lo está—en lo absoluto —se detuvo un momento, haciendo un mohín ligeramente. —Me hace cuestionar su comportamiento, sus intenciones… me hace cuestionar todo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que quizás él te conoce muy bien para darse cuenta que, sin importar lo mucho que te llame, no contestarías? —inquirió TenTen con total naturalidad, resistiendo la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

—Eso es imposible —bufó la pelirrosa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke la conocía, de acuerdo. Pero él sólo conocía lo superficial—conocía los instintos de ella, sus hábitos, unos cuantos de sus gustos y aversiones… ya saben, pequeñas cosas banales que incluso un extraño notaría. No conocía _la verdadera ella_. E incluso si lo hiciera, de ninguna manera podría saber cómo ella reaccionaría en semejante situación—después de todo, era nuevo para ambos, ¿no?

—Bueno, quizás él simplemente quiere darte más tiempo —habló TenTen de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Todo lo que Sakura hizo fue bufar una vez más. —Sí, claaaro —respondió con sarcasmo mientras dejaba sus ojos vagar fuera de la ventana. Escuchó a su castaña amiga gruñir ligeramente con molestia, pero decidió no comentar o responder de ninguna forma—lo último que necesitaba a esas alturas era comenzar una discusión con ella. Además, ya sabía que tenía razón; no necesitaba que ella—o cualquier otra persona, si vamos al caso—estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Aunque la verdadera razón por la que quiso terriblemente encontrarse con las chicas fue porque necesitaba consejos. Pero eso era tema aparte.

—Siento preguntar esto, Sakura, ¿pero no crees que estás siendo un poco muy _dura_, quizás? —fue Hinata la que habló esta vez, sus palabras de alguna manera consiguiendo confundirla.

La pelirrosa frunció ligeramente, insegura de cómo responder, pero TenTen la interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. —No, 'dura' definitivamente no es la palabra correcta, Hinata —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —Es 'infantil'. No me veas así, Sakura —dijo tan pronto como notó a su amiga boquiabierta. —Me escuchaste bien: estás siendo infantil.

Alzando una mano para masajear su frente, Sakura suspiró quedamente antes de hablar: —TenTen, de todas las cosas… —se detuvo, rodando los ojos a lo que la casta había acabado de decirle.

_Enserio, ¿infantil?_ ¿cómo es que eso apareció en su cabeza, y cómo demonios consiguió asociarlo con la situación actual? Incluso algo como_ 'estás actuando como una jodida perra' _hubiera quedado mejor, sin importar que ella definitivamente _no_ fuera la perra en esta historia.

—Rosadita, no creo que estés consciente de la magnitud de la situación —dijo, ignorando la fulminada que le fue enviada (cortesía del nuevo sobrenombre, quizás). —Este chico—este chico retrasado emocionalmente—se te acaba de declarar. En su extraña y algo estúpida forma, pero lo ha hecho. Ha estado de acuerdo en regresar contigo, tratar y poner todo en orden. Desperdició su tiempo parado fuera de tu puerta, _suplicándote_ que lo dejaras explicarse. ¡Si hubiera estado en su lugar, Neji se hubiera ido en el momento en que recibiera un no como respuesta!

Ante esto, Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca para argüir, no gustándole la comparación a la que llegó TenTen. Sasuke y Neji eran muy parecidos, sí, pero cuando se trataba de _esto_, cuando se trataba de relaciones, eran tan diferentes como dos personas consiguieran ser. Por un lado, Neji amaba a su prometida y, tan lejos como Sakura sabía, hacía todo en su poder para hacerla feliz; por otro lado, todo lo que Sasuke hacía era lastimarla. Y sí, él obviamente quería compensarla ahora, pero eso sólo podía cambiar el futuro, no el pasado.

No sólo eso, sino que aparte TenTen estaba hablando sin _saber_ realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Su discurso consistía solamente en cómo interpretaba todo; la estaba atacando y defendiendo a Sasuke, y estaba usando todos sus recursos para eso. Sin necesidad de decirlo, no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Pero la castaña pareció no tener intención alguna de dejarla expresarse. —No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que planeas decir —la amenazó, enviándole una mirada severa. —Neji me ama, sí, pero él todavía es el mismo—todavía es un idiota. Lo conozco mejor que tú, así que no hables.

—Podría decir lo mismo de Sasuke, ¿sabes? —puntualizó la pelirrosa, enarcando una ceja retadora.

—Puedes, no hay duda de eso —dijo. —No conozco muy bien a Sasuke, y no tengo problema en admitirlo, pero cuando se trata de ser un idiota, es demasiado parecido a Neji. Una vez creí que él era peor—lo que acabas de decirme, sin embargo, hizo cambiar mi opinión por completo. Estoy absolutamente segura que la paciencia no es algo que lo distinga, Sakura. Por ti, sin embargo, parece que ha hecho un esfuerzo para cambiar eso —se detuvo un momento, antes de continuar, su voz aun más suave que antes. —Es sólo que no creo que lo estés apreciando lo suficiente.

Tenía un punto, de acuerdo. Sakura sabía que él había cambiado—lo notó desde el principio, desde que dijo esa frase: _"Quiero odiarte, pero no puedo"_. Porque no era tonta—sabía que esas palabras probablemente habían sido las más sinceras que le hubiera dicho en todo este tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Y ella había estado consciente de eso todo el tiempo.

Se había abierto con ella, había explicado su comportamiento tan bien como pudo, le contó sus miedos, sus razones, su todo; no había dudado en cuestionar los motivos de ella al hacer esto, en obligarla a explicar todo lo que seguía poco claro para él, a pesar de que—_ella sabía_—él considerara este tipo de preguntas como una debilidad. El día anterior, habían conseguido llevarse mejor que nunca. Fue sólo hasta que Karin apareció que todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo—y estaba perfectamente consciente de que eso no fue culpa de él en lo absoluto.

Pero el que él hubiera tomado el lado de ella le había molestado tanto… y, demonios, ¡él ni siquiera se había movido para detenerla de irse! No la había perseguido o siquiera enviado un pequeño mensaje de texto. Demonios, ¿realmente estaba pidiendo lo imposible? ¿El que él estuviera preocupado por ella—al menos por _una vez _en su vida—era desear demasiado? ¿Es que realmente estaba siendo infantil al pensar así? Quizás lo era, quizás no lo era. Era difícil decir lo que estaba sintiendo a esas alturas y aun más difícil analizarse a sí misma.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: TenTen tenía razón. Debería estar agradecida por la cantidad de progreso que habían hecho—sin importar qué tan pequeño fuera eso—no estar sentada ahí quejándose sobre los defectos de él. —Lo sé, lo sé —admitió al final, suspirando pesadamente y alzando una mano para masajear su frente. —Estoy consciente de todo eso. Pero aun así… —se detuvo un momento, encontrándose incapaz de ordenar su cabeza y seleccionar las palabras correctas que describieran lo que estaba sintiendo a esas alturas.

Por suerte, tuvo a Hinata para eso. —…hay algo que te detiene de regresar a él, ¿no? —finalizó su frase con una voz suave, una pequeña sonrisa presente en su rostro.

—Sí —respondió Sakura sin dudarlo, asintiendo. —¿Ves? —preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a su otra amiga, —Ella entiende. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como ella, TenTen?

—¡Oye! —protestó, fulminando ligeramente. —Definitivamente no soy la del problema aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —la castaña rodó los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa, la acción forzando a Sakura alzar su cabeza y mirarla. —Tu esposo ha cambiado por ti, Sakura. En cuestión de días—de horas, en realidad. Y realmente no insistiría tanto en esto, si no conociéramos todas lo mucho que él odia el cambio—ha hecho eso obvio, ¿o no? —sabiendo que tenía razón y esperando una respuesta, Sakura sólo pudo asentir. —Cuántas pruebas más quieres, ¿huh? ¿qué es ese algo que te detiene de no ir a él en este instante? —preguntó con suavidad, firmemente manteniendo su mirada.

—¿Desconfianza, quizás? —respondió Hinata por ella y la castaña se giró para fulminarla. No me malinterpreten, no le molestaba que decidiera estar del lado de la pelirrosa en esta situación—después de todo, todas estaban autorizadas a dar su opinión—pero sabía que no la ayudaría de ninguna manera. Porque, a esas alturas, lo que Sakura necesitaba no era alguien que continuamente asintiera en acuerdo con todo lo que dijera, sino alguien que la hiciera entrar en razón, alguien que notara sus errores y la guiara por el camino correcto. Que era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer a esas alturas. —No me veas así —dijo la chica, rodando sus ojos lavanda. —No es como que ella no tenga suficientes razones para no confiar en él, ¿sabes?

—Sí —asintió, incapaz de negarlo. —Pero él también le ha dado más que suficientes razones para confiar en él —conocerlo y su silenciosa naturaleza, Sakura probablemente todavía no conocía todo de él. Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue asentir y abrir la boca para rebatir sus palabras. Sin embargo, Sakura interfirió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No es desconfianza —dijo, negando ligeramente. —Enserio creo que fue sincero cuando dijo que no sabía de la llegada de Karin. E incluso si hubiera sabido, incluso si enserio le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara a la boda… bueno, ciertamente sucedió antes… antes de todo esto. Antes de que se confesara conmigo, antes de que nosotros… —se detuvo un momento, una ligera risa escapando de sus labios. —Ni siquiera sé qué demonios fue eso —admitió con un suspiro. —De todos modos, confío en él. No es que quiera —agregó rápidamente, frunciendo ligeramente por un segundo y luego encogiéndose de hombros con resignación. —Pero de nuevo, cuando se trata de nosotros dos, nunca he sido realmente capaz de tomar una decisión por mí misma.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? —desembuchó TenTen, incapaz de contenerse. Enserio, era obvio que ella quería que esto funcionara y se estaba muriendo por escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle con respecto a los incidentes de las últimas 24 horas, ¿así que por qué demonios insistía en ser obstinada y mantenerse alejada de él?

—Él me está dando por hecho—ese es el problema —dijo bruscamente. —Es decir, primero el incidente con Karin y ahora esto. ¡He estado desaparecida por casi un día y ni siquiera me llamado una vez!

TenTen rodó los ojos. —Aquí vamos de nuevo… —murmuró.

—Lo digo en serio, chicas —dijo la pelirrosa. —Esto nunca va a funcionar si él no tiene intención alguna de al menos enviarme un pequeño mensaje luego de una pelea.

—Sabes —comenzó Hinata quedamente, finalmente diciendo algo en favor de TenTen, —Eso ni siquiera fue una pelea.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea —dijo. —Él necesita sacarse ese palo del trasero y darse cuenta que no siempre voy a regresar a él, sin importar qué mierda me haga. La defendió justo frente a mí, y no es que sea posesiva o celosa, pero no le voy a permitir hacer eso con cada una de sus ex novias. Sasuke podrá parecer maduro y todo mayor para ti, pero en realidad, sólo es como un pequeño niño. Le dejas hacer algo una vez sin tomar acción y él lo hará de nuevo—créeme, he pasado por eso un _millón_ de veces.

—Y sé que, si no le doy una lección ahora, seguirá usando ese truco conmigo. Se mantendrá pensando que siempre estaré ahí. Que puede lastimarme todo lo que quiera, que puede hacer todo lo que sea conmigo… que _nunca_ pondré un final a esto, que _nunca _lo dejaré —se detuvo un momento, algo como un frustrado gruñido escapando de sus labios mientras corría una mano por su cabello. —Y eso no está bien —continuó con un tono más calmado, negando con la cabeza. —Quizás puedo lidiar con eso ahora, pero no estoy segura que también sea capaz de hacerlo en el futuro.

—Sí, ¿pero no crees que estás pidiendo mucho de él, todo eso de repente? —replicó TenTen, tercamente manteniendo su lado.

—¡_Sé_ que lo estoy! —dijo bruscamente la pelirrosa una vez más, ni siquiera molestándose en mantener la molestia fuera de su voz. —Es sólo… es sólo que estoy tan cansada con el poco nada que él me da de tiempo a tiempo… —negó con la cabeza, como si para aclarar pensamientos indeseados. —Esta vez, quiero todo.

—Pero… —trató la chica de protestar, sólo para tener a Sakura interrumpiéndola.

—Sé que lo que estoy haciendo ahorita mismo no es exactamente correcto, TenTen —dijo. —Es probablemente uno de los muchos errores que seguirán. Porque habrá mucho de esos—algunos míos, algunos de él. Algunas veces, pretenderé como que no los veo. Otras veces, se los echare en cara. A él no le gustara eso, por supuesto. Nos pelearemos. Nos reconciliaremos. Luego pelearemos de nuevo. Y así. Es la única forma para crecer. Será un momento duro para ambos. Pero si él enserio está dispuesto a que esto funcione, lo conseguiremos. Para que eso pase, sin embago, no puedo dejar pasar esto. Necesito…

Fue el turno de TenTen para interrumpirla. —Darle una lección —finalizó su oración con voz suave, finalmente entendiendo de dónde estaba viniendo su amiga. Sakura asintió. —Estoy comenzando a entender todo esto, ¿sabes? —dijo, una pequeña sonrisa socarrona floreciendo en su rostro.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró la pelirrosa, feliz de que ya no tuviera que discutir con ella.

La castaña ignoró su comentario, eligiendo en cambio enfocarse en asuntos más importantes. —Escucha, ¡Sé exactamente lo que podemos hacer! —exclamó feliz, juntando sus manos.

Juzgando por la forma en que sonrisa ladeada se ensanchaba y el casi brillo malvado en sus ojos, Sakura no estuvo tan segura de siquiera querer saber qué era eso. —Estoy algo asustada de pedir los detalles ahorita mismo —confesó, pero la curiosidad que expusieron sus orbes jade la desmintieron.

—¡No seas así! —TenTen la fulminó ligeramente. —¡Es una buena idea, lo juro!

—Más vale que lo sea, porque es la única que tenemos —participó Hinata y asentó la barbilla en su palma, como si estuviera preparándose para lo que su amiga tuviera para decir.

La castaña rodó los ojos. —¡Dios, lo es! —exclamó, rodando los ojos. —Es mi idea—por supuesto que es una buena. De cualquiera manera —dijo, enfocando su atención en Sakura, —Tu esposo no sabe dónde estás ahorita, ¿no? —todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue asentir tontamente. —Y las últimas palabras que le dijiste sonaron a algo así como: 'Ya no lo necesito', ¿cierto?

—Algo así —dijo, asintiendo una vez más.

La sonrisa ladeado de TenTen creció aun más mientras se preparaba para hablar de nuevo. —¿Cómo te suena el dejarlo solo por un rato? —y las chicas podían ahora perfectamente entender porqué.

Le tomó a la pelirrosa un rato para responder, como si no supiera cómo responder a semejante oferta. Para ser honestos, la idea de no regresar a casa nunca se le cruzó por la mente, incluso aunque estuviera consciente de que era probablemente la única forma en que podría probarle a Sasuke que tenía su propia mente y que no era incondicionalmente de él. Después de todo, esa también era su casa—¿a dónde más iría? ¿Y por qué demonios haría algo tan estúpido e imprudente como dejar a Karin a solas con su esposo?

Porque, esta vez, Sakura no tenía intención alguna de dejar ir a Sasuke, de dárselo a una perra al azar. Seguro, él había actuado como un imbécil (no se preocupen, encontraría la forma de castigarlo por eso) y estaba enojada con él por eso, pero esto no era necesariamente sobre hacer que se enamorara de ella, sobre hacer que su matrimonio funcionara—al menos ya no más.

Ahorita mismo, esto era sobre territorio, sobre posesión. Incluso si luego descubriera que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso si él eventualmente probara no ser digno de su segunda oportunidad, incluso si terminaran separados y odiándose (y esta vez enserio), el coso de 'Karin no puede tenerlo' era la única razón que necesitaba para estar motivada para pelear por él.

Que era exactamente lo que haría. Ya había visto, escuchado y pasado por mucho; sin duda alguna, había llegado a su límite. Nada la detendría de sacar a patadas a esa perra de su vida—incluso la lección que planeaba darle a su esposo podía esperar hasta que eso terminara.

—Piénsalo —urgió la castaña, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —El tiempo es perfecto. Nos iremos a Nueva York en tres días. No irás a casa hasta que eso suceda. No responderás sus llamadas y te frenarás de contactarla en cualquier forma—estos dos días y mientras estemos en Nueva York, por supuesto. Hablaré con Neji y me aseguraré que no le diga dónde estamos —se detuvo un momento, esperando a que Sakura absorbiera todo, antes de agregar con una sonrisa socarrona: —Veremos cómo consigue vivir sin ti.

La pelirrosa no tuvo idea de porqué todo lo que TenTen estaba diciendo de repente le sonó tan atrayente. Tenía razón—el tiempo _era _perfecto; tan perfecto que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad para hacer cosas tan… tan correctas. Pero a pesar de que quería terriblemente castigar a Sasuke (Dios sabía todo el tiempo que había esperado por una oportunidad así), también quería tener lo que sea que tuvieran ahora intacto. Y escoger entre esas dos quizás e igual podría ser clasificado como una tarea imposible.

—Sabes, ella dijo que quería pelear por él —puntualizó Hinata, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente. —Irse ciertamente no ayudara su causa.

—Lo sé —contestó TenTen. —He pensado en eso y apuesto a que eso es exactamente lo que Sakura está haciendo en este instante. Pero…

—Pero es lo mejor —respondió la pelirrosa por ella cuando la comprensión finalmente le llegó. —TenTen tiene razón: _Tengo_ que hacer esto. Enserio necesito saber qué tan dispuesto está él para que esto funcione. Y ahora me doy cuenta que esto me ayudara inmensamente. Porque si regreso y lo encuentro en la cama con ella, entonces al menos sabré que no deberé involucrar mis sentimientos en esta mierda.

—¿Y qué si no lo encuentras en la cama con ella? —cuestionó la chica de cabello negro. —¿Qué sucederá si él demuestra estar dispuesto a mantener su promesa? ¿Y si esto arruina lo que tienen?

—Eso es imposible —respondió rápidamente TenTen.

Hinata rodó los ojos. —¡No, no lo es y lo sabes! —casi dijo brusquedad, luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a la pelirrosa. —Estará muy enojado contigo por hacer esto.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Sí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que, una vez que vea a Sakura sana y salva, el alivio será mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento —agregó TenTen, sonriendo. —Porque sin importar lo muy idiota que sea, él enserio se preocupa por ti—lo ha dicho el mismo, ¿no?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura fue incapaz de no dejar extender una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A decir verdad, él le había dicho que se preocupaba por ella, y estaba muy segura de que no le había mentido a esas alturas. La única cosa que faltaba por hacer ahora era encontrar qué tan profunda era esta 'preocupación' y hasta qué extensión estaba dispuesto a ir para probárselo a ella.

—Lo haré —habló luego de unos minutos de silencio, su tono mucho más determinado que antes. —Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer y cómo hacerlo, y lo haré.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ugh. Mothafak la escuela. Siento que ya soy una muerta andante. Mi cabeza duele, mis huesitos duelen, mis ojos duelen... a este paso, ¡me haré viejita!

Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué decir? Siento no haber subido desde el miércoles, pero enserio no he encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo. Al menos, en este capítulo por fin vemos que Sakura le dará una lección a Sasuke. Un castigo, prefiero yo. Muajaja.

A ver, ¿qué más quieren saber? Hm, la autora original por fin terminó la historia todavía el viernes pasado. Me siento taaan triste, pero pues todo tiene que llegar a un final y la verdad es que esta historia terminó apropiadamente.

.

_¡Manga 599!_

**Spoiler: ¡TOBI ES OBITO UCHIHA!** Estoy que sigo sin creerlo. Enserio, no tiene coherencia con todo lo que ha pasado en el manga, y con esto me refiero a desde que Tobi luchó con Minato y eso. Es decir, era obvio con los mangas már recientes que fuera él, pero no con todo el trayecto del que estamos viniendo. Por muchas razones que no pondré aquí porque están muy largas no puede ser él. ¡No sense at all!

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! XD

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los _normalitos_ tamaño real)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	17. Cuida de Ella

_**Incomplete**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Diecisiete  
><strong>__Cuida de Ella_

* * *

><p>—Um, Hinata, ¿Estás segura que no hay problema? —preguntó por millonésima vez mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cómodo a la vista, que estaba en la sala—la sala de Hinata.<p>

Luego de que a TenTen se le ocurriera esa magnífica idea, las chicas pasaron una cuantas horas más hablado—peleando sobre cuál era el mejor curso de acción, tratando lo mejor que pudieron para organizar unos cuantos detalles insignificantes y por supuesto, llegar eventualmente a un acuerdo—hasta que anunció que era tiempo de irse, en vista de haberle prometido a Neji que almorzaría con él.

Fue en su preciso momento que Sakura estuvo consciente de que se había salido de la casa sin nada a mano; teniendo únicamente su celular y las llaves de su coche. Y ninguno de esos tenían el potencial de ayudarla a encontrar un lugar para dormir. ¿Así que qué demonios haría sin una tarjeta de crédito? Para las chicas, sin embargo, la respuesta a esa pregunta fue increíblemente fácil. —¿Estás jugando, cierto? No pensarás que te íbamos a dejar dormir una semana en un hotel, ¿o sí? ¡Obviamente te vas a quedar con una de nosotras!

Y, dado que TenTen vivía con su prometido—quien resultó ser nada más y nada más que el mejor amigo de su esposo—Sakura terminó siendo arrastrada a la casa de Hinata. Bueno, quizás no 'arrastrada', ya que no pudo decir que se opusiera a ello. Era sólo que no estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba su amiga sobre todo eso. Lo que era muy tonto de ella, lo sabía, ya que Hinata ya había respondido todas sus preguntas con respecto a ese asunto alrededor de unas cincuenta veces.

—Por favor dimes que estás jugando —dijo Hinata mientras entraba a la sala, trayendo consigo dos tazas de té en las manos. —Estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez —tomó asiento a lado de la pelirrosa y le tendió una de las tazas, quien alegremente la tomó, murmurando un suave 'gracias'.

Su voz pronto se alzó de nuevo, tratando de ofrecer otro argumento que probara su punto—probara que tenía una razón por la que no estuviera totalmente segura de la decisión que su amiga tomó. —Pero… —desafortunadamente—o quizás afortunadamente—no tuvo esa oportunidad.

—Ahora es enserio —dijo Hinata, rodando los ojos. No era común de ella hacer ese tipo de gestos tan seguido, en vista de que su naturaleza era más bien tímida, pero la inhabilidad de Sakura para comprender algo tan simple estaba, a falta de mejor palabra, comenzando a sacarle de quicio. —Enserio creo que lo estás volviendo algo difícil. Sólo te vas a quedar unos días en mi casa. Eso es todo.

Sakura asintió. —Lo sé —dijo. —Es sólo que quiero asegurarme que estés de acuerdo. Es decir…

—Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente _bien_ con esto —la interrumpió, —Eres mi amiga ahora, justo como TenTen, Ino y Temari. Y, creéme, ninguna de ella ha preguntado todo este montón de preguntas cuando decido invitarlas a mi casa. Ni han necesitado tener que asegurarles, cada cinco minutos, que estoy bien con esto.

Había esperado que, al traer a conversación a las otras chicas, su amiga lo capatara. No tuvo dicha suerte. —Si, pero ellas han sido tus amigas de siempre —afirmó Sakura, rodando los ojos. —Por supuesto que nunca preguntarían —conociéndolas, estaba segura que, la mayoría de las veces, ellas ni siquiera preguntaban o esperaban a ser invitadas—simplemente iban y se ponían como en casa. El problema era que no era como ellas—al menos no cuando se trataba de esto. —Por otro lado, sólo me conoces desde hace una semana.

Hinata suspiró. —¿Enserio importa?

—¿Estás de broma? —pregunta la pelirrosa, boquiabierta. —¡_Por supuesto_ que importa!

—Bueno, no para mí —la otra chica respondió. —Eres mi amiga—mi más recién amiga, pero mi amiga de todo modos. Es mi deber ayudarte. E incluso si no lo fuera, aun así lo haría —se detuvo un momento, y luego sonrió cuando idea apareció en su cabeza. —Además, Naruto amará tenerte aquí por unos cuantos días.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron, supo que había dicho lo que correcto. Al mencionar su nombre, el rostro de Sakura al instante se iluminó, y aunque sus ojos todavía brillaran con confusión, la sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su rostro y la delataron.

Naruto la adoraba mucho y había hecho eso claro desde el momento en que mencionó su nombre—la forma en su ojos brillaban con amor y preocupación y la forma en que su voz estaba cubierta con protección sólo servía para enfatizar esto. Era su mejor amiga, su pequeña hermana, la primera persona a la que sintió la necesidad de proteger, de cuidarla, de querer. La conexión que tenína era tan profunda que sobrevivió todos estos años de estar alejados uno del otro y el lazo que compartían ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

Por supuesto que disfrutaría tenerla cerca de él—si tan sólo por unos días—justo como _ella_ disfrutaría tenerlo cerca de ella. Hinata sabía eso—y era una de las muchas razones de porqué quería tener a Sakura en su casa. Después de todo, si podía hacer tanto a su novio como a su amiga felices sin tener que esforzarse, ¿por qué no hacerlo entonces?

—¿Vives con él? —preguntó, no segura de haber entendido bien.

La chica asintió. —Sip —dijo. —Y espérate a que él escuche lo que planeas hacerle a Sasuke —sonrió con el simple pensamiento; todavía no se había imaginado cómo reaccionaría Naruto al descubrir lo que el Uchiha le había hecho esta vez a su esposa, pero esta segura que amaría la idea que se le había ocurrido a TenTen.

—Sí —concordó la pelirrosa, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Naruto siempre había amado este tipo de cosas—básicamente todo lo que incluyera un buen susto y una lección que viniera en conjunto—e incluso si habían estado separados por tanto tiempo, Sakura estuvo segura que ese rasgo era muy importante y único como para haber simplemente desaparecido con los años.

E incluso si así hubiera sido, simplemente con que esto se tratara de darle una lección a Sasuke, sería más que suficiente para enamorarlo de la idea de TenTen. Porque a él no le agradaba Sasuke. Cierto, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona, pero luego de lo que le hizo a Sakura, ni siquiera tuvo esa necesidad; la lastimó, y así conseguió tenerlo de enemigo. Era tan simple como eso.

—Él probablemente amará a TenTen para siempre por ocurrírsele semejante idea —agregó Sakura. Luego se detuvo un momento, frunciendo ligeramente. —Por otro lado, no pareces tan complacida con el camino al que se dirige todo esto. No estás de acuerdo con nosotras, ¿cierto?

A decir verdad, el asunto le estuvo molestando por un rato. De ellas tres—estuvo segura que podría decir de ellas_ cinco_—Hinata había sido la única que no estuvo realmente de acuerdo con lo que TenTen propuso. Ni siquiera se molestó en esconderlo, lo que era, en opinión de Sakura, bastante extraño. No es que Hinata no tuviera derecho de hacer saber su opinión, pero la había creído más como del tipo silencioso. Pero quizás eso sólo era porque, cuando puesta a lado de Ino y Temari, un desagradable programa de debate parecería silencioso.

Sin importar todo eso, no estaba arrepentida de haber preguntado eso. En cualquier caso, eso ayudaría a que las dos se conocieran un poco mejor.

—Honestamente —dijo la chica, incluso aunque supiera que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. —No. La venganza y este tipo de cosas… no son lo mío. Y enserio creo que se te pudo haber ocurrido una mejor solución, una que no involucrara tantos riesgos —porque, en esta situación, eso era a lo que más miedo le tenía—el que hubiera una posibilidad de que, al irse, Sakura arruinara todo lo que hubiera logrado construir con su esposo. Y luego de todo por lo que había pasado, el resultado realmente no era el más deseado.

Pero de nuevo, fue su elección. Y Hinata no tenía el derecho—o razón—para juzgarla. Después de todo, era su vida; debería ser sensata como para cometer semejante error.

—Lo sé —respondió la pelirrosa, sorprendiéndola. —Sé que este 'plan' está lejos de ser perfecto. Pero es sólo que… —se detuvo un momento, luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Siento como si no tuviera opciones, ¿sabes? He intentado todo… no sé qué más hacer para sacar ese palo de su trasero y hacer que él me note —confesó con un suspiro.

Su amiga asintió con comprensión. —¿Ves? Es por eso que no puedes decir que me opongo a la decisión que has tomado—no tengo ese derecho —le dijo. —Después de todo, ustedes dos han pasado por todo esto juntos, lo conoces y él a ti, y… bueno, supongo que sabes lo que estás haciendo, incluso aunque el resultado sea incierto.

—Verás, ese es el problema —dijo. —No estoy segura de esto. Con cada segundo que pasa, me convenzo más y más de que esto no está bien, de que simplemente debería regresar y hablar con él. Pero sé que si hago eso, si me doy por vencida, esta no será la última vez de que pase semejante situación. Y no quiero eso —dijo. Suspirando con pesadez, apoyó la cabeza en su palma y observó a la chica frente a ella. —Juro a Dios que si esto no funciona… entonces no sé qué haré.

~•~

Habían pasado una buenas tres horas hasta que TenTen apareció, entrando de sopetón como si el lugar le perteneciera y rápidamente asustando a las chicas que todavía seguían sentadas en el sillón, hablando con ligereza. En alto contraste con sus movimientos anteriores, cerró con gentilza la puerta detrás de ella y dio pasos lentos y decididos hacia sus amigas, sentándose a un lado de ellas cuando las alcanzó. La chicas la miraron con ojos curiosos, inseguras de qué exactamente estaba pasando, y estuvieron a punto de pedirle que hablara cuando la vieron abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, pasó un rato antes de que algún sonido saliera. —Um —comenzó finalmente, rascándose la cabeza conligereza, —Hay un pequeño… err, yo no lo llamaría problema… es más como un… como una cambio de planes, ¡sí! —dijo, asintiendo. —Entonces… he estado pensando en eso y yo… yo…

—¿Qué está pasando, TenTen? —la interrumpió Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos.

Mordiéndose el labio, la castaña inhaló profundamente, antes de soltarlo: —Neji no puede saber.

La pelirrosa parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Cómo que Neji no puede saber? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. —_Tiene_ que saber, TenTen. De otro modo, ¡todo se irá al infierno!

Cierto, no estaba segura que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, pero ya no se podía ir para atrás; lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse que las cosas fueran sin el menor problema posible. Si no tenían alguien que las ayudara esconder esto hasta que se fueran, Sasuke seguramente descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo en el segundo en que abordaran el avión. ¡Y no podía permitir eso, demonios!

—No, Sak —dijo, negando con la cabeza. —Todo se irá al infierno si le digo a Neji de esto. Créeme, lo conozco y sé que no le gustara esto para nada.

Su amiga rodó los ojos. —No tiene que gustarle. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mantener este viaje en secreto de Sasuke—nada más, nada menos.

—Hola, ¡Tierra a Sakura! —exclamó la castaña, tronando los dedos frente a su rostro para más énfasis. —Neji es su mejor amigo. Se conocen de años, de siempre. Y por mucho que me ame, _nunca _estaría de acuerdo en esconder algo así de Sasuke.

—Genial —respondió con sarcasmo. —Lo que significa que ya puedo ir regresando a casa, ¿cierto?

—No tan rápido —dijo Hinata, finalmente participando en la conversación. Ella y TenTen había sido amigas desde el kinder, así que sabía lo mucho que la chica odiaba que le demostraran estar equivocada. Había cometido el error de decirle a Sakura que Neji las ayudaría, lo había aceptado, y si ahora estaba aquí, entonces eso significaba que ya tenía un plan de respaldo o algo parecido. No había otra opción—de eso, estaba totalmente segura. —Escucha lo que tiene que decir —la alentó.

TenTen le dio una sonrisa agradecida. —Gracias, Hinata —dijo, luego regresó su atención a la pelirrosa. —Como estaba diciendo, Neji no puede saber sobre nuestro pequeño plan. Y realmente no necesitamos que sepa. Después de todo, estoy segura que Sasuke no irá corriendo a él cuando se dé cuenta que andas desaparecida, ¿cierto?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sabía que su esposo nunca haría algo así. Pero también sabía que si su desaparición aparecía en una de las pocas pláticas que él y Neji tenían, no le tomaría mucho tiempo a él hacer conexiones. Eso, asumiendo que Neji no le dijera directamente que ella estaba en Nueva York con su prometida.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para vociferar eso, su amiga la interrumpió. —Lo chicos no hablan de este tipo de cosas, Sak. Y mucho menos esos dos—dificílmente hablan siquiera. Y si alguna vez consigue que le diga dónde estamos, pasará mucho después de que él se rompa la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución, tratando de pensar como hacerte regresar a casa. Créeme, sé lo que estoy diciendo.

—Quiero confiar en ti, pero no es así de fácil —dijo Sakura con brusquedad, molesta. —No creo que lo hayas notado, pero todos nuestros planes giran en torno a él sabiendo—a él _ayudándonos_. Es decir, si tú—o cualquiera de nosotras—estuviera cerca de Sasuke, esto quizás podría haber funcionado. Pero no lo estás. ¿Así que cómo demonios se supone que vaya siquiera a casa y empacar cosas sin tener que preocuparme porque él aparezca y me vea?

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo la castaña, una pequeña sonrisa estrechándose en su rostro. —Ya te dije que tengo eso cubierto.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, como si en silencio la retara a decirle lo que tenía en mente esta vez. —¿Oh, enserio?

—¡Sip! —dijo, sonriendo. Y no estaba mintiendo—había llamado a Neji y le había preguntado el paradero de Sasuke. Por supuesto, eso lo hizo sospechoso, viendo que nunca antes había necesitado dicha información, pero luego de unos cuantos extraños minutos tratando de explicarse, a TenTen finalmente se le ocurrió decirle que sólo estaba preguntando porque pensó que el que su relación hubiera perdurarado por tanto tiempo era 'genial'. Luego rápidamente terminó la conversación, antes de que él se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Bueno, antes de que él _vociferara_ su observación, ya que su futuro esposo la conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, lo había hecho—había descubierto que Sasuke estaba cenando con sus papás (o algo así) y que probablemente no estuviera en casa dentro de dos horas. El único problema que tenían que encarar ahora era que una hora ya casi había pasado.

Debieron haber visto a Sakura saltar de su asiento cuando le informó esto.

~•~

Mientras regresaba de casa de sus padres, los pensamientos de Sasuke sólo consistieron en una persona—_Sakura_. Dada todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos durante esas últimas semanas, no era extraño que estuviera siempre en su mente. Ya fuera que estuviera ahí porque estaba seriamente contemplando asesinarla o porque estaba tratando de ordenar su emociones conflictivas (porque, aceptémoslo, ella era la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir hoy en día) no importaba. Ella estaba ahí, punto. El resto eran detalles.

Hoy, sin embargo, había una ligera diferencia que no pudo evitar notar. Luego de los sucesos del día anterior, la veía en una nueva luz—menos como la molesta perra gritona y más como la dulce mujer amorosa que era en realidad—y como que le gustaba eso. Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que había descubierto a una nueva persona bajo la fachada que ella había estado usando por años; estaba intrigado y, a decir verdad, no podía esperar a aprender más de su verdadera personalidad.

Eso, si terminaba dándole la oportunidad de hacerlo. Porque no estaba seguro de eso—al menos no luego de todo lo que había ocurrido en las última 24 horas.

Había sido un imbécil, lo sabía. Esa mañana, había salido de su oficina como si fuera cualquier otro día; como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior. Había sido lo bastante egoísta para detener la disputa bajo el motivo de que su cabeza dolía y lo bastante estúpido para decirle a _Sakura _que se detuviera, incluso aunque hubiera sabido perfectamente que no había sido ella la que había comenzado. Y se había puesto de lado de Karin sin siquiera darse cuenta—que fue algo por lo que creyó que se merecía el premio del 'Hombre Más Idiota de la Tierra'.

Todavía no estaba claro porque había hecho eso—porqué no había sacado a patadas a la pelirroja de su casa, tomado a Sakura del brazo y arrastrarla a su oficina para hablar.

Quizás era porque estaba acostumbrado a esto, porque estaba acostumbrado a culpar a su esposa de todo. Quizás ni siquiera había notado lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que escuchara sus palabras y la viera salir furiosa de la casa. Quizás…

Bueno, habían muchas posibilidades—demasiadas. Y no tenía tiempo para pensar en todas ellas. Ahorita mismo, tenía otras cosas en mente y el tiempo también lo estaba presionando. Necesitaba encontrar cómo disculparse con Sakura y necesitaba hacerlo rápido. ¿Quién sabía lo que estaba pasando en la mente de esa mujer en el momento? Para lo que sabía, ella quizás estaría considerando enviar todo al demonio y abandonarlo. Y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Antes, hubiera considerado semejante decisión una bendición. Antes, se hubiera vuelto religioso y agradecido a Dios por hacer que ella hiciera semejante cosa. Pero ahora, estaba fuera de discusión.

Sasuke estaba seguro que a esas alturas sería capaz de irse al extremo con el fin de detenerla de abandonarlo; secuestrarla, laverle el cerebro, suplicarle—lo que sea que eso implicara.

Pero se estaba apresurando. No estaba seguro de lo que Sakura estaba pensando y aunque estuvo consciente de que ella tenía cualquier razón para incluso pensar en asesinarlo, decidió mantenerse optimista. Quizás ella ya estaba en casa, esperándolo para que por fin pusieran algo de orden en todo este lío. Sí, eso era muy propio de ella…

Sin embargo, descubrió, tan pronto como entró por el camino hacia la cochera de su casa, que sólo se estaba engañando. El Uchiha reconoció el coche aparcado alado del suyo en un instante, incluso aunque sólo lo hubiera visto una vez atrás. La única pregunta que persistió fue: ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo TenTen ahí?

A dicha mujer no le tomó tiempo aparecer. Justo cuando él abrió la puerta y salió de su coche, ella bajó corriendo por las escaleras de la casa, como si estuviera siendo perseguida por algún tipo de monstruo. —¡Sasuke! —exclamó tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron en ella, rápidamente llegando hacia él. —¿Dónde está Sakura?

Todo lo que el Uchiha pudo hacer a esas alturas fue fruncir el entrecejo. Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Esa mañana, él se fue a trabajar unos minutos después de que ella saliera furiosa de la casa, así que si había alguien de los dos que supiera dónde estaba Sakura, esa era TenTen. O al menos _supuso_ que sería TenTen. Porque, por alguna razón u otra, ella no pareció haber recibido mucha información con respecto al tema. Lo que era raro, por no decir menos. Porque ella era amiga de Sakura, ¿no?

Sakura no pudo haber rondado las calles a solas, pensando en todo esto y tratando de encontrar soluciones por sí misma—debió haber llamado o al menos enviado un mensaje a sus amigas. Porque, enserio, ¿no se suponía que eso hacían las chicas cuando estaban molestas, tristes o simplemente de mal humor? Sasuke creía que sí, eso hacían; estaba en lo cierto. Y su esposa no podía ser la excepción a esta regla, ¿o sí?

—¡He estado tocando el timbre por diez minutos, pero nadie responde! ¡Ella no está en casa, Sasuke! —exclamó, su voz pintada de preocupación.

Sasuke suspiró. —Sé que no está en casa, TenTen —sonaba totalmente despreocupado, como si hubiera estado consciente todo este tiempo de que iba a llegar a una casa vacía, cuando en realidad, estaba tratando con dificultad de poner orden en su cabeza. Es decir, seguro, sabía que ella estaba enojada—y por todas las razones correctas—pero había esperado que se hubiera calmado para ahora.

Había esperado que ella pensara racionalmente, como normalmente lo hacía, y regresara a casa para que por fin tuvieran esa plática que habían estado retrasado desde hacía mucho. Sin embargo, pareció que ese no sería el caso. Ignorar el sentimiento que se instaló en el fondo de su estómago al pensar que ella seguiría caminando a esta hora resultó ser algo difícil.

—Tuvimos una pelea y ella se enojó. No he sabido de ella desde la mañana —explicó.

—Oh, quizás tú no has sabido de ella desde la mañana, ¡pero _yo_ sí! —anunció TenTen, fulminándolo con repentina ferocidad. —No sólo esta enojada—¡está lívida! Nuestra conversación duró diez segundos como mucho. Todo lo que dijo fue que estaba cansada de ti y de toda la mierda que sigues haciéndole. Y no sé qué hiciste esta vez, jodido cretino, pero te juro por Dios que si hace algo estúpido por ti, ¡lo lamentarás! —esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de girarse y entrar a su coche; segundos después, ella estuvo fuera de vista.

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios había sido _eso_? Negando con la cabeza, trató de aclarar su apresurada mente mientras subió las escaleras que dirigían a la puerta principal y entró a la casa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó a la sala y vio que el sillón estaba vacío, se rindió con esa tarea.

Cada vez que ellos peleaban, sin importar la razón, él la encontraría ahí, sentada en el sillón, el control remoto en sus manos. Él se quitaría la chaqueta y la tiraría en uno de los asientos, y ella lo ignoraría a propósito. Ninguno de los dos diría algo hasta el día siguiente, cuando encontraran otra razón para pelear de nuevo. Sin embargo, el proceso no se repetiría en sí—esa era su única y propia forma de reconciliarse. Esta vez se suponía que sería diferente—pero no así.

Esta vez, se suponía que ellos hablarían, de arreglar las cosas. ¿Pero cómo podían hacer eso, si ella ni siquiera estaba ahí para comenzar? A decir verdad, había esperado que TenTen no estuviera enteramente en lo cierto sobre lo que dijo—había esperado que Sakura no hubiera respondido la puerta por no _querer_ hacerlo, no porque no estuviera en casa.

Pero pareció que no estuvo jugando cuando le dijo a su amiga que estaba cansada de esto, cansada de él. Lo que era completamente comprensible. Quizás era extraño, viendo que Sasuke nunca había pensado que, de todas las cosas que le había hecho a Sakura, esta sería la que finalmente le haría acabar la paciencia, pero de nuevo, uno nunca podía saber cuando sería la gota que derramara el vaso.

De una forma u otra, sin embargo, encontraría una forma para compensarla. Cuando regresara a casa—porque, en su mente, no había duda de que lo haría—le pediría que lo perdone y suplicaría—si tenía qué—por otra oportunidad. Y esta vez se aseguraría de hacerlo bien.

Suspirando, comenzó a arrastrar lentamente los pies hacia las escaleras, totalmente pretendiendo ir a su habitación y dormir. No tenía idea de dónde estaba su esposa, y aunque le gustaría ir y buscarla, estaba plenamente consciente de que, demonios, ¡ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde comenzar! Encontrarla, sólo así, sería pura suerte—y nunca había sido una persona con suerte.

Así que sí, quizás ir a dormir era la mejor idea. De esa forma no estaría cansado al día siguiente, lo que en definitiva sería una ventaja si planeaba hablar con ella. Ahora, el problema era… bueno, no estaba tan seguro de ser _capaz_ de dormir. Porque, por muy racional que fuera, no pudo evitar preocuparse—por ella y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba segura, a gusto? ¿Estaba pensando en él tanto como él en ella? ¿Es considerando darle otra oportunidad, o rendirse con él? Millones de preguntas se formaron con cada segundo que pasaba—preguntas a las que, por desgracia, no tenía respuestas.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que se encontró incapaz de pasar por la habitación de ella sin darle una rápido vistazo al interior. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, como siempre había estado—limpio y organizado. Antes de que se casaran, él solía vivir en un penthouse en el corazón de la ciudad, así que cuando ellos se cambiaron a esa casa, él decidió (bueno, más bien fue forzado por su madre) a darle libre dominio sobre la decoración de su habitación. Y, por muy molesto que hubiera estado por eso en ese entonces, ahora no podía decir que lo lamentara. Porque enserio no lo hacía.

Ella tenía un talento para diseñar—él sabía eso, incluso aunque ella quizás no se diera cuenta de eso. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía y era tan parecido a ella—simple, pero elegante y con estilo.

Había una pieza de ella en cada objeto situado dentro de la habitación, en cada pequeño y singular detalle… y, a estas alturas, no le iba hacer ningún bien.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y salir de la habitación cuando algo brilloso llamó su atención. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, así que la luz de la luna desde hacía mucho había invadido la habitación; de donde él estaba ahora parado, podía verla reflejada en una pequeña pieza de superficie platina.

Frunciendo ligeramente, camino hacia él y lo recogió, sus ojos entrecerrándose con ligereza al notar que la pequeña cosa brillosa era en realidad el celular de su esposa. Sakura nunca iba a ningún lugar sin él—su celular y las llaves del auto eran algo de que siempre estaba en sus bolsillos o en su bolsa, incluso si sólo hiciera un pequeño viaje al supermercado atrás de la cuadra. Demonios, ¡tenía el hábito de traerlos con ella incluso si fuera obvio que no tenía intención alguna de dejar la casa!

¿Así que por qué estaba aquí ahora, huh? ¿Y cómo es que logró llamar a su amiga si no tenía el celular con ella? Seguro, pudo haber usado un teléfono público, pedido prestado uno de un amigo o incluso ir a casa de sus padres; habían tantas otras posibilidades, lo sabía. Pero, de alguna manera, ningún de ellas pareció encajar con la reciente situación a la perfección.

Algo estaba mal, notó. Algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí, y no era el que ya fueran las 11pm y su esposa todavía no estuviera en casa. TenTen le había mentido—no tenía pruebas, pero lo sabía; no tenía razón para dudar de su intuición, mientras tenía demasiadas para dudar de la castaña.

La única pregunta era: ¿por qué? ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿para regresársela por lo que le había hecho a Sakura? Eso no tenía sentido, pero la mente femenina era complicada, así que se dijo a sí mismo no estar desalentado por eso. Pero aun así, ¿por qué Sakura aceptaría algo como esto? No, olviden eso. Ella nunca de los nunca le haría semejante cosa a él. Especialmente ahora, cuando se habían prometido el uno al otro tratar de hacer funcionar su matrimonio. Así que no, eso no era. Tenía que haber algo más, una trampa que no pudiera imaginar a estas alturas.

Con un suspiro y una ligera negación de cabeza, Sasuke tiró la máquina plateada de nuevo a la cama y se giró, sólo para congelarse de nuevo al escucharlo sonar. Bajo circunstancias normales, ni siquiera se atrevería a _pensar_ en contestarlo, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, así que no dudó para nada al tomarlo de nuevo y abrirlo.

Sin embargo, la persona del otro lado de la línea no le dejó decir ni una palabra, ya que comenzó a hablar tan pronto como presionó el botón verde. —_¡Sakura! _—una voz que él conocía muy bien exclamó, sonando aliviada. —_¡Gracias a Dios que contestaste! ¿Conseguiste salir de ahí?_

—¿Salir de dónde? —no pudo evitar preguntar, una profunda fruncida apoderándose de su rostro.

Pasó un rato antes de que recibiera una respuesta. —_¿Sasuke? _—y cuando lo hizo, ciertamente no fue lo que hubiera querido escuchar; aunque supo que debió haber esperado algo así.

—Hn. ¿Dónde está, TenTen? —preguntó, todo rastro de duda esfumada de su mente y corazón. La castaña sabía dónde estaba su esposa y estaría jodido si la dejaba escabullirse de esta.

—_¿A qué te refieres? _—pero parecía que, por una razón u otra, ella quería seguir haciéndose la tonta.

—Sabes dónde esta —declaró con seguridad, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no perder la compostura. —Dime.

—_¿Estás loco? _—siseó por el teléfono, como si ella fuera la que tuviera el derecho a sonar sorprendida y molesta. Que, por supuesto, no tenía. —_No sé, mierda. ¡Es por eso que estaba en tu casa, buscándola!_

—¡Mentira! —gritó, encolerizado. —¡Dime o dónde está o dile que ya se venga a la casa de una jodida vez!

—_¡Por última vez, no tengo una jodida idea de dónde está! ¡E incluso si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría!_ —escupió.

Resistiendo la necesidad de golpear algo, Sasuke suspiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por calmarse y aclarar su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento asesino. Enojarse no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, especialmente cuando esta mujer ni siquiera estaba frente a él para comenzar. Así que decidió intenter un diferente enfoque, sin importar lo muy fuera de lugar que eso lo hiciera ver.

—Mira, TenTen… estoy seguro que sabes cómo están las cosas entre Sakura y yo —le dijo. —Yo…

—_¡Sí!_ —exclamó, interrumpiéndolo. —_¡Sí, sé perfectamente el tipo de imbécil que eres!_

El Uchiha suspiró—se merecía mucho eso. Pero hubiera preferido tener a Sakura gritándole eso, enserio. —Hn —porque no podría importarle menos lo que su amiga pensara de él. —Dile… —trató de hablar, sólo para terminar siendo interrumpido de nuevo.

—_¡No sé dónde está! _—chilló fuertemente, haciendo que él alejara el teléfono de su oreja por un breve momento.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó de regreso, su mano libre jalando su cabello con frustración. —¡De acuerdo, no me digas! —ese fue el momento cuando le hubiera gustado terminar la llamada y aventar la jodida máquina en la pared más cercana. Pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. Porque había algo que lo estaba mosqueando en el fondo de su mente, algo tironeando de su corazón, algo… algo que simplemente no podía dejar sin decir, sin importar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. —Sólo… sólo cuida de ella —dijo, su voz más suave, más calmada. —Donde quiera que esté.

Y con eso dicho, Sasuke finalmente se encontró capaz de presionar el botón rojo; no partió el teléfono en dos, sin embargo, como inicialmente quiso. Simplemente se sentó en la cama y luego se dejó caer—con muy poca gracia, ya que es de Sasuke de quien estamos hablando—de espaldas, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, un gesto de claramente mostraba lo cansado y exasperado que estaba.

No estuvo consciente de que, a tan sólo unos metros, escondida detrás de la puerta del baño medio abierta, alguien estaba sonriendo, tratando de abstenerse de gritar al morderse el labio; todo el rato luchando en silencio para recordar qué exactamente había hecho que decidiera irse, cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo ahí, en esa casa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Alguien me vio venir? ¿No? Porque ni yo.

Este es el resultado de tene una productiva semana. Un arduo día entero para la historia. Dos en una semana. Haha.

Hm, algo importante que no puedo dejar pasar: Este capítulo en especial para una pequeña de nombre **Legna**. (Ella sabe la razón). (:

¿Qué decir? Este capítulo en especial es uno de mis favoritos. Lleno de miel sobre hojuelas.

Huh, bleh con este capítulo. Me siento muy inconforme con mi trabajo en este capítulo. Tengo problemas con los fregados tiempos de verbos.

.

_¡Manga 600!_

¿WTF con Madara y Obito?

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, reviews y alertas. ¡Todas son unos pastelitos de queso! XD

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere un _brownie_ o un _sasupeluche sex symbol_?

Y sip, ya no más galletas. Ahora son brownies. (:

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	18. Nueva York, Nueva York

**_Incomplete_**_  
><em>

**_._**

**_Capítulo Dieciocho_**_  
>Nueva York, Nueva York<em>

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que tu esposa te dejó? —preguntó Neji, un tono casi de incredulidad en su voz cuando su mente por fin consiguió procesar lo que había acabado de escuchar.<p>

Ambos estaban en el trabajo, encerrados en la oficina del Hyuuga, donde dicha persona por fin había conseguido que su amigo le dijera qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Había notado algo raro en el mismo momento en que Sasuke entró por las puertas de la compañía tres días atrás, mirándose como si no hubiese dormido en una semana, y desde entonces había tratado de sacarle algo.

No me malinterpreten, Neji en definitiva no era alguien curioso, pero estaba consciente que habían pocas cosas en este mundo que dejaran al Uchiha tan desorientado, que lo detuvieran de hacer bien su trabajo, que quiso saber qué era en este caso.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que, de todas las personas, su esposa hubiera sido la que lo trajera a este estado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —No —replicó, —No te estoy diciendo que Sakura me _dejó_. Te estoy diciendo que no está en casa.

—Y que ha estado desaparecida durante los últimos tres días —refutó, resistiendo la necesidad de señalar lo infantil que su reacción había sido, y luego rodando los ojos cuando la única respuesta de Sasuke fue un gruñido. —¿Por qué? —preguntó justo después.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja. —¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué se fue? —aclaró con un suspiro.

Sasuke se irritó. —¡Ella _no _se fue, demonios! —gruñó.

—¿Por qué está ausente entonces? —preguntó en un tono claramente exasperado.

—Porque es molesta, ese es el porqué —masculló el Uchiha recargándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de una manera casi infantil. —Peleamos y ella salió furiosa.

—Pienso que ella se fue porque hiciste algo estúpido —no desperdició ningún segundo en decirlo, una mirada de astucia en sus ojos.

—Eso es totalmente irrelevante —proclamó su amigo, fulminándolo ligeramente. Luego se detuvo y reconsideró su respuesta. —Fue culpa de Karin —dijo al final, decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder si dejaba que Neji supiera los detalles de lo que en realidad había ocurrido entre su esposa y él.

El Hyuuga sólo pudo suspirar al escuchar eso. —¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó.

—Apareció de la nada —justo cuando finalmente estaba llegando a algo con Sakura— asegurando que yo le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que me acompañara a tu boda —explicó, apenas capaz de controlar el enojo cada vez que lo recordaba fuera de su voz. —Y luego, como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, le dijo a Sakura que tomara sus cosas y las sacara de su habitación porque ella no tenía intención alguna de quedarse en un hotel y aparentemente queriendo instalarse ahí.

Neji no estuvo sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente bien que la especialidad de Karin era mentir y con eso destruir todo y a todos lo que se interpusieran en su camino—_siempre_ había deseado a Sasuke.

A esas alturas, fue algo más lo que lo molestó. —Y supongo que tú no estuviste ahí cuando ella le dijo todo eso, ¿o sí?

—Sí estaba —respondió Sasuke. —Y antes de que preguntes—no, no interferí. Al menos no de forma correcta —agregó en un bajo mascullo, de alguna manera esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado.

No tuvo dicha suerte. —Ni duda de porqué te dejó —bufó Neji, rodando los ojos.

—No me _dejó_ —siseó el Uchiha una vez más, asesinando con la mirada al hombre frente a él.

Sin embargo, terminó siendo ignorado. —Las mujeres odian cuando no las defiendes, Sasuke —le dijo. —En especial frente a otra mujer quien, encima de todo, solía ser tu amante. Enserio. ¿Qué tan estúpido eres?

Le tomó un rato responder a Sasuke con algo que no involucrara golpear a su amigo de lleno en el rostro. Eso no hubiera estado para nada bien, ya que él sólo estaba diciendo la verdad—y tratando de ayudar al decirlo por increíble que pareciera. —Pensé que si no le prestaba atención a Karin, Sakura se daría cuenta que Karin no significa absolutamente nada para mí —confesó finalmente.

—¿Y decidiste hacerlo de _esa _forma? —preguntó Neji, sorprendido de la poca experiencia que su amigo parecía tener cuando se trataba de situaciones como esta. —Sasuke, es una mujer. Y, sin importar lo muy _diferente_ que sea, ¡ella todavía piensa y se comporta como una!

—Ya sé —replicó el Uchiha en voz baja y dejándose caer aun más en su asiento.

—Sabes —repitió, casi burlándose. —¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que apenas te acabas de enterar?

Sasuke le envío otra mirada fulminante. —Cállate, Neji.

Sorprendentemente, dicha persona lo escuchó y se calló. Pero sólo para que su cerebro procesara todo. —¿Has tratado de encontrarla? —preguntó eventualmente, mirando a su amigo. —Ya sabes que tienes que darle algunas explicaciones antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decida que eres una causa perdida.

—Sí, ya sé —replicó Sasuke. —Tu prometida sabes dónde está, pero no me lo dirá. No puedo pensar en otra forma de encontrarla—¡podría estar en cualquier lugar! —nunca se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a su amigo porque sabía que Neji no era alguien que se involucrara en la vida personal de otras personas (incluso si esta, de alguna forma, fuera la vida personal de su prometida de la que hablamos).

Además, ¡ya habían pasado tres días, por el amor de Dios! Estaba seguro que Sakura aparecería en cualquier momento cercano.

—Bueno, en ese caso más vale que te apresures porque se van a ir a Nueva York en una hora.

…o quizás no.

—¿Qué?

~•~

Llegado el Viernes, Sakura se redujo a un trémulo manojo de nervios.

No podía negar que los últimos días habían sido geniales—llenos de sesiones de shopping, relajación, pijamadas e interminables pláticas; entre las chicas y Naruto, apenas tuvo tiempo para ella. El único momento que tenía para pensar en su esposo y en lo que estaba por hacerle era cuando estaba lista para dormir, aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba tan cansada que ya estaba dormida en el momento en que tocaba la almohada.

Quizás nunca se hubiera dado cuenta pero parecía que un pequeño tiempo lejos de él y del drama que rodeaba su relación, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Y por muchas dudas que hubiera tenido al principio, ahora ya no podía esperar para llegar a Nueva York.

Pero sus nervios ciertamente no se calmarían hasta que el avión despegara.

Llámenla paranoica, pero luego del incidente de unos días atrás, estaba muy asustada que Sasuke hiciera—o dijera—algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y regresara a casa.

Como probablemente pensaran, TenTen había tenido un difícil momento convenciéndola para que aun así fuera, independientemente de lo dulce que hubieran sido las palabras de su esposo; por fortuna, eventualmente lo consiguió. Además, la pelirrosa estuvo agradablemente sorprendida cuando comenzó a _anhelar_ el viaje.

No me malinterpreten, Sakura estaba consciente que escapar no resolvería ninguno de los problemas y que en cambio podría causarle aun más, pero no le importó. Porque supo que una vez que regresara sería capaz de ver la situación del momento en una nueva luz y lidiar con todo aun mejor.

Y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba—lo que había querido todo el tiempo.

Y por lo visto, su deseo no estaba lejos de ser realizado.

Su avión se iba en media hora, así que ella y las chicas estaban al momento en la zona de preembarque, hojeando las revistas y platicando un poco.

Un día antes de que TenTen la convenciera de ir a Nueva York (por _segunda_ vez), Sakura tomó cartas en el asunto y le contó a Ino y a Temari sobre su matrimonio, su relación con su esposo, la razón de porqué estaba al momento 'escapando' y todo lo que incluyera. Había detallado cada minúscula cosa tan bien como pudo y las chicas tuvieron más que tiempo suficiente para procesar toda la información, pero por alguna razón u otra, todavía era el tema número uno cuando se trataba de platicar sobre temas serios.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. —¿Acaso esta Karin enserio irá a la boda? —preguntó Temari en algún punto de la conversación, capturando la atención de Sakura. Porque relejada o no, todavía no podía evitar enojarse cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de esa criatura ser mencionado. (En realidad, no podía evitar comenzar a contemplar su muerte, pero eso era otro tema).

TenTen soltó una ligera risa. —Por desgracia, sí —dijo. —Los papás de Neji invitaron a su familia y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ya sabes cómo se pone mi _queridísimo_ suegro.

—Eso es muy malo —comentó Hinata muy bajito, mordiéndose el labio mientra veía a su amiga pelirrosa. —¿Crees que intente algo? —preguntó.

—No creo —respondió Sakura sin pensarlo. —E incluso si lo hace… —se detuvo un momento. —Todo lo que puedo decir es que… bueno, en público, Sasuke es mi hombre. Y me las pagara si intenta como mucho _tratar _de tocarlo. Enserio.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Ino a su lado, pero fue fácilmente ignorada, ya que sus ojos todavía estaban en la revista frente a ella.

—Sí, pero estaba pensando que —dijo la otra rubia, —Ya que Sasuke irá contigo a la boda, quizás ella por fin se dé cuenta que no tiene oportunidad de ganarlo de nuevo, ahora que está casado y todo eso. Quizás los deje en paz.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. ¿Quién creería que Temari podía llegar a semejantes conclusiones idealistas?

—Temari, ella se _cogió_ a mi esposo en mi noche de bodas —la sinceridad tajante era la mejor forma de dar noticias—Naruto le había enseñado eso. Y por inverosímil que su dulce y amable personalidad lo hiciera ver, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. —¿Enserio crees que ella lo dejara ir sólo porque vamos a ir a un evento juntos? —bufó. —Sé realista.

Sólo hasta que terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de los cuatro pares de ojos observándola con shock. —¿Qué? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Ella qué? —fue Ino la primera en reaccionar, su revista ahora olvidada sobre su regazo.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Me escuchaste —dijo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, sonando sorprendida. —¡Esa chica necesita que le pateen el trasero! ¡Enserio!

—Ya sé —dijo la pelirrosa, asintiendo. —He querido hacerlo desde la primera vez que la conocí. Y juro por Dios que estoy tan cerca de mi punto álgido en este momento que lo que sea que diga o haga me puede llevar al extremo —se detuvo un momento, antes de añadir, —No estoy segura que salga viva luego.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda —dijo TenTen, —Porque si quieres, me puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sea reconocible su cuerpo.

Todas compartieron una risa al escuchar eso, la tensa atmósfera siendo rápidamente reemplazada por un tranquilo y agradable silencio; sin embargo, fue roto muy pronto ya que Ino tenía algo más que decir.

—¡Espera un minuto! —ordenó con estrépito, alzando una mano al aire. —Si ella es así de mala, ¿entonces cómo es posible que dejes a tu esposo solo con ella, mujer? —preguntó, mirándola con una incrédula expresión plasmada en su rostro. —Es decir, ¿qué pasa si ellos se acuestan o algo así?

—¡Ino! —la regañó Hinata con voz baja, negando con la cabeza.

Sakura sólo pudo sonreír de forma arrogante. —No te preocupes, no lo harán —constató con seguridad, consiguiendo unas cuantas miradas escépticas hacia su persona.

—Suenas realmente segura, Sak —comentó TenTen, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—_Estoy_ segura —dijo. —Sasuke es un idiota, sí, y probablemente se ha acostado con más de la mitad de la población femenina de la ciudad, pero no es un mentiroso—esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de él. Puede ser un cretino cuando quiere y puede lastimarte profundamente cuando es su intención, pero cuando te ha prometido algo, sabes que en verdad puedes confiar en él.

—¿Y él te prometió que no la follaría? —preguntó Ino, enarcando una delicada ceja.

—No —admitió. —Pero él ha aceptado darnos otra oportunidad. Y eso es lo más cerca a una promesa que seré alguna vez capaz de obtener de él. Él odia la obligación —se detuvo un momento, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. —Además —continuó, —Luego de lo que he escuchado que ha dicho… confío en él. Incondicionalmente.

La chicas permanecieron en silencio luego de eso, la única respuesta viniendo de TenTen y consistiendo de un bajo, —Me parece bien —. Ella también estuvo muy sorprendida al escuchar a Sasuke murmurar esas tres palabras, y sin que la pelirrosa se enterara, había tenido un difícil momento convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto al compartir sus ideas con ella y persuadirla de ir a Nueva York sin decirle a su esposo sobre ello. Sabía perfectamente bien que, si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Sakura, esas palabras también la hubieran derretido.

Pero no era Sakura y Sasuke no era Neji. Él era un idiota mucho más grande, quien apenas parecía haberse dado cuenta que tenía una esposa y que medio le importaba en esa extraña y totalmente jodida forma en que sólo el podía, y quién con desesperación necesitaba una lección. Eso era todo lo primordial de esta situación—nada más, nada menos.

Estaba por asentirse a sí misma, cuando las palabras de Ino rompieron su hilo de pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. —Sí, ¿pero qué pasa si ella lo viola? —exclamó, sonando en verdad horrorizada.

—¡Ino! —exclamó la heredera Hyuuga, más fuerte esta vez, mientras las otras estallaban en carcajadas.

_'TenTen tenía razón,'_ pensó la pelirrosa, tratando de recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Definitivamente había pasado un muy largo tiempo de eso._'He tomado la decisión correcta.'_

~•~

—¡Demonios! —insultó Sasuke mientras golpeaba el volante del auto por lo que pareció ser la millonésima vez desde que se fue de la compañía.

Era oficial—alguien allá arriba lo odiaba. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero el tráfico en la carretera que llevaba hasta el aeropuerto pareció estar atascada por lo menos un kilómetro; apenas había avanzado la longitud de un coche en los últimos veinte minutos y todo lo que podía ver al frente eran luces de freno rojas.

¿Pero qué momento más perfecto para que alguien tuviera un accidente, no? (Porque si ese no era el caso, ciertamente mataría a la persona responsable de esto).

Apenas eran las 9:25 am—por lo que había entendido de Neji, el avión no se iba hasta dentro de otra media hora, pero si el jodido tráfico no comenzaba a moverse pronto, iba a llegar tarde y ella se iba a ir. Y demonios, ¡no podía dejar que eso ocurriera!

Todavía no comprendía muy bien qué había hecho para que ella tomara semejantes medidas drásticas. Es decir, sí, sabía que la había disgustado —e incluso lastimado hasta cierto punto— pero aun así, enserio creyó que había exagerado. Quedarse en casa de una amiga por unos días era una cosa; viajar todo el camino al otro lado del mundo era otra.

¿Por qué demonios no pudo simplemente haber regresado y hablado con él? Joder, ¡probablemente le hubiera permitido incluso gritarle, insultarlo, golpearlo! Hubiera tomado _lo que fuera_ que ella decidiera tirarle con la única condición de darle una oportunidad para explicarse. Pero nooo, tenía que ser molesta y armar todo un escándalo. Como normalmente lo hacía. Aunque ella nunca antes había llevado las cosas tan lejos—a decir verdad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera semejante coraje.

Pero sólo esperen a que pusiera las manos sobre ella. Se aseguraría que la idea de dejarlo nunca se pasara por su mente de nuevo. Cierto, no estaba enteramente seguro de cómo lograría eso exactamente, pero esa pieza de información no era relevante a esas alturas. Todo lo que importaba ahora era llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo y detenerla de irse en ese avión.

Mirando de nuevo la hora, gruñó—9:37 am. No había avanzado mucho, y aunque todavía había mucho tiempo, no estaba ayudando su cada vez más creciente nivel de frustración. Tuvo que insultar al menos cuatro veces más hasta que los coches por fin comenzaron a moverse al paso de un caracol y para el tiempo en que llegó al final, había comenzado a enserio considerar la posibilidad de no estar ahí a tiempo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, manejando tan rápido como pudo hasta el aeropuerto.

Le tomó más de lo esperado llegar y encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, y se negó a mirar el reloj, convencido para ahora que esa jodida cosa estaba jugando con él. Apurándose por la enorme extensión que era el aeropuerto, corrió hasta la primera encargada que notó, preguntando sobre el vuelo de su esposa tan pronto como estuvo seguro que lo pudo escuchar.

Decir que no le gustó la respuesta que recibió sería probablemente quedarse corto. Resulta ser que el avión apenas había acabado de despegar.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —gruñó cuando regresó a donde estaba su auto, corriendo una mano por sus mechones oscuros. Su primer instinto había sido sacar su celular y marcarle—echarle bronca por hacerle algo así a él. Pero luego se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar otras cuatro horas para eso. Lo que de inmediato fue eclipsado al estar consciente que, demonios, no tenía cómo contactarla—su celular todavía seguía tirado en algún lado a mitad de la cama.

Derrotado, se adentró al auto y golpeó el volante una vez más, como si fuera el culpable de esta jodida situación.

~•~

Fueron unas buenas cuatro horas después que la chicas finalmente llegaron a Nueva York.

El viaje había sido bastante cansado así que todas decidieron ir a registrarse al hotel, tomar un baño y perecear hasta que se fueran a la cita que TenTen había hecho para la prueba final de su vestido de boda; la única que se quejó fue Ino, quien pareció más que lista para mirar cada tienda, pero fue ignorada, como siempre.

Sakura no pudo culpar su entusiasmo. No podía estar menos interesada en ir de shopping, pero la ciudad parecía tan hermosa que no podía esperar a salir y explorar. Pero eso en definitiva esperaría hasta que se diera un baño y tuviera una buena noche de sueño.

Aunque Neji no se había molestado en acompañar a su prometida al aeropuerto, sí se aseguró de que ella tuviera toda la comodidad que pudiera mientras estaba en Nueva York; localizado en el centro de Times Square, el hotel Marriot Marquis era probablemente el mejor de los alrededores —y, sorprendentemente, ahí fue donde él había reservado una suite para ellas.

Era enorme —probablemente mucho más larga de lo que cuatro chicas necesitarían— con muebles contemporáneos y paredes de color claro, los colores dominantes siendo diferentes tonos de beige y café. Lo que llamó la atención de Sakura, sin embargo, fueron las ventanas de piso a techo y la vista que ofrecían de Times Square.

Podía pasar horas mirando las animadas calles de Nueva York, e hizo una nota mental para hacerlo al menos una vez en los días consecutivos; no sabía porqué, pero mirar por la ventana siempre le había llegado con un sentimiento de confort y seguridad, lo que le permitía pensar con más claridad de lo que usualmente era capaz.

Una vez que se instalaron apropiadamente, las chicas tomaron turnos para bañarse. Cuando Sakura finalmente terminó con el suyo y salió del baño, estuvo sorprendida de encontrar a las chicas en el sillón, riendo mientras su nuevo celular se mantenía vibrando en la mesa de sala frente a ellas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con una sonrisa y el rostro ligeramente fruncido, confundida de porqué se estaban comportando de esa forma. —¿Quién me está llamando?

—Adivina —rió TenTen mientras le daba el celular, pero no dijo nada más, sabiendo que su amiga podía fácilmente adivinar ahora.

Y así lo hizo. La pelirrosa tomó el celular de ella y ahogó un grito al ver el identificador de llamadas—no había un nombre escrito en la pantalla, pero de inmediato reconoció el número. —¿Sasuke? —preguntó casi con incredulidad mientras dirigía su mirada las chicas. —¿Cómo demonios consiguió este número?

—De Neji, probablemente —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y luego lanzándose a darle una explicación completa, —Ya sabes lo molesto que es—es decir, tú vives con semejante espécimen también. Se porta todo frío e indiferente, pero cuando le pregunté si me iba a extrañar, él sólo hizo ese evasivo sonido que le gusta mucho. Así que, yo —bromeando más que nada— escribí todos sus número en una hoja, le dije que podía llamar a cualquiera en caso de que se sintiera solo y emo sin mí —sonrió con vergüenza. —Supongo que fue así como lo consiguió.

Sakura permaneció en silencio por un momento, su cerebro procesando la situación del momento. —Entonces eso significa que ya sabe donde estamos —dijo al final, alarmada.

TenTen rió. —¿Y qué? —preguntó. —Demasiado tarde—ya estamos aquí. Ya no puede hacer nada ahora —indicó.

—No creo que conozcas bien a Sasuke —le dijo Sakura. —Es capaz de meterse en un avión y venir hasta Nueva York sólo para exigir explicaciones.

—¿Y? —interfirió Ino, mirándola a la expectativa. —No me importaría si mi novio o mi esposo —ignora el que no tenga ninguno de los dos al momento— hiciera algo así.

—Sí —concordó Temari, asintiendo. —El escenario original es que el chico corriera hasta el aeropuerto y detuviera a la chica de irse al decir algún tipo de frase cursi y luego besarla como si no hubiera un mañana —se detuvo un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros ligeramente. —Pero supongo que esto igual puede funcionar para el propósito.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No estoy segura de que ustedes chicas vean las cosas como yo —dijo. —Es decir, si él viene… —trató de hablar, de decirles que el viaje seguramente se arruinaría por su presencia (que era algo que ella no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia), pero la castaña la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

—Él no vendrá —habló, su tono reconfortante. —Hablamos de este tipo de escenarios porque nos gustan, pero eso no los hace verídicos de ninguna forma. No conozco muy bien a Sasuke, pero sí a mi prometido—y él no le permitirá hacer algo tan estúpido como venir hasta nueva York para nada. Confía en mí.

—Nadie puede controlar a Sasuke cuando está de mal humor —murmuró la pelirrosa. —Y viendo que mi celular todavía sigue sonando —continuó, mostrándoles el aparato plateado, —Apuesto a que no pasará mucho para que él llegue hasta ese punto.

TenTen rodó los ojos. —Oh, por favor —bufó. —Sólo porque tú no lo puedes tratar cuando está de mal humor no significa que no haya una persona en este mundo que pueda. Y, porque eres una perra suertuda, esa persona resulta ser mi prometido.

—Sí —concordó Hinata. —Es decir, ellos dos se conocen desde que tienen uso de razón.

—¿Ves? ¡No tienes nada de qué preocuparte! —dijo. —Ahora, pienso que todas tenemos que comenzar a arreglarnos. Mi cita es en una hora.

La habitación se había despejado rápido, dejando a Sakura a solas con sus pensamientos. A decir verdad, se sentía muy mal por hacerle esto a él; la inseguridad regresando mientras el celular se mantenía vibrando en sus manos, haciéndola preguntarse una vez más si no había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos al venirse a Nueva York sin decirle nada a Sasuke. Debió haber sabido que él se enteraría eventualmente, así que probablemente no hubiera sido tan malo si al menos le hubiera enviado un rápido mensaje antes de abordar el avión.

Después de todo, ya lo había ignorado suficiente—había estado desaparecida por tres días y no se había molestado ni una sola vez en darle un signo a Sasuke de estar bien más que la vez en que sin querer dejó su celular en la cama, consiguiendo que él se enterara que estaba en algún lugar con TenTen. Y ahora, cuando finalmente descubría dónde estaba, ella no contestaba sus llamadas.

Sakura sabía que era parte del plan, pero aun así. Si no se había estado comportando como una perra en todo ese tiempo, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo ahora. Y no estaba segura de a qué grado le gustaba eso.

—¡Sakura! —voceó Ino, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí y ponte algo decente! ¡No tenemos tiempo a esperar hasta que tú pongas algo de orden en esa cabeza tuya!

Riendo por la bajo ante su acertada suposición, la pelirrosa decidió hacer lo que se le había pedido y se dirigió hasta donde su maleta yacía todavía sin desempacar.

Ella estaba lejos de ser pretenciosa cuando se trataba de ropa (aunque tenía que admitir que tenía una ligera obsesión con los tacones), así que no le tomó mucho encontrar un atuendo: una blusa de cuadros en blanco y negro con un cinturón, pantalones negros y un par de tacones negros. Lo mismo con el maquillaje: lo amaba, no podía negarlo, pero no le gustaba ponerse demasiado ya que creía que no iba para nada con su personalidad. Un poco de base, una sombra dorada clara, mascara y brillo —y ya estaba lista.

Por supuesto, estuvo lista mucho antes que Ino siquiera decidiera qué par de tacones usaría, así que pasó el tiempo restante hojeando una revista. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha media hora después, y mientras las chicas continuaban platicando sobre cualquier cosa posible, Sakura se desconectó de ellas y decidió mirar por la ventana en cambio, observando sus alrededores mientras la limo que TenTen —o más bien Neji ahora que lo pensaba— rentó las llevaba a su destino.

Una vez que llegaron a la respectiva tienda, una de las encargadas las condujo hasta un largo probador, diciendo que estaría de regreso con el vestido. Graciosamente, TenTen estaba temblando como una hoja todo el tiempo, pero Sakura se abstuvo de comentar. Cuando se trataba de bodas, era dolorosamente obvio que no había punto de comparación entre las experiencias que ambas habían vivido, así que no hubo necesidad de las risas por lo bajo, cejas enarcadas y explicaciones que vinieran en conjunto.

Fiel a su palabra, la encargada llegó muy pronto y luego de que las chicas hubieran terminado de comerse con los ojos el vestido en la percha, se llevó a TenTen para que la pudiera ayudar a ponérselo. El vestido era hermoso—estilo sirena, cubierto en encaje adornado, con tirantes gruesos que se ataban alrededor del cuello y de corte imperio—y parecía como si hubiera estado hecho específicamente para ella. Le quedaba a la perfección y ella estaba positivamente brillando mientras reaparecía frente a ellas. Sin necesidad de decirlo, le tomó cinco minutos a todas ellas para que se detuvieran de halagarla.

Luego Ino comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo sobre lo bien que se vería en el día de su boda, luego de haber terminado con su cabello y el maquillaje, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie a petición de la castaña para ayudarla con el velo. No pasó tanto de que lo tocara cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con diversión. —Increíble —rió, sabiendo exactamente quién era.

Interrumpida de su divagación, Ino sólo pudo reír por lo bajo. —Él no sabe cuando rendirse, ¿o sí?

—Nop —respondió la pelirrosa mientras regresaba a su asiento. —Él no está _para nada_ acostumbrado a perder. Simplemente apagaré esa maldita cosa —anunció, abriendo su bolsa con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó TenTen, horrorizada. —¿Estás loca? ¡No hemos hecho todo esto para nada! Déjalo que siga llamando —dijo. —Es muy importante que él sepa que tú estás completamente consciente de lo muy desesperado que él está, pero que no podría importarte menos.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —Hay un pequeño problema con el que en realidad si me importe, TenTen —le dijo. —Por muy increíble que parezca, me está matando ignorarlo de esta forma.

—¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja, pero no le dio oportunidad de replicar. —Por favor, Sakura, ¡él no se lo merece para nada!

—Él no se merece muchas cosas —admitió la pelirrosa. Justo como él no se la merecía ni a sus sentimientos por él. Porque a ella _sí_ le importaba el chico—probablemente aun más de lo que le gustara. —Y mira, las tiene.

—¡Oh, cállate! —dijo TenTen, haciendo un ademán de mano. —Al menos por unos días, olvida todo sobre él. Sólo ven y ayúdame un poco.

Con una última rodada de ojos, Sakura dejó su bolsa —y el celular que todavía seguía vibrando dentro de esta— e hizo lo que se le pidió, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Esta semana no era de Sasuke y la relación que existía entre los dos; esta era de ella—ella y TenTen y la boda y las chicas. Nada más, nada menos.

Y mientras ayudaba a la castaña con su vestido, respondía preguntas sobre su propia boda y daba sugerencias como si fuera la experta número uno en este dominio, Sakura se dio cuenta que, por primera vez desde hacía mucho, no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento de haberse casado con Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Damn, durante estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que con los años las obligaciones se hacen más, y el tiempo se vuelve menos.

Ha sido un mes de puro estrés, con exámenes de escuela y de admisión, la preparación de todo un evento como lo es una kermesse; bueno, ya ni tiempo de dormir tengo.

Siento realmente el no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que el tiempo no me ha dado para sentarme a realmente traducir como me gusta hasta... bueno, ayer en la tarde.

Fue por eso que hace como un mes (o más) me apuré para actualizar de todas las historias, porque sabía que esto pasaría.

.

Por cierto, hace poco leí un libro que, bueno, me ha impactado y me ha puesto a reflexionar. Se llama La civilización del espectáculo de Mario Vargas LLoras. (Y, admito, no soy mucho de leer a Vargas Llosa, pero este me ha dejado fascinada). Es una dura radiografía del tiempo en el que vivimos. Realmente se los recomiendo. (:

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _galleta_ o un _sasupeluche de vampiro _por halloween?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	19. Cuñado

**_Incomplete_**

_._

**_Capítulo Diecinueve  
><em>**_Cuñado_

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días pasaron a ciegas.<p>

Luego de que terminaron con su cita y TenTen finalmente se llevó su vestido consigo, todas decidieron ir a algún lugar bonito y comer algo, viendo que la última vez que habían comido había sido en el avión y estaban positivamente muriéndose de hambre.

Luego regresaron al hotel, totalmente dispuestas a ver una película y luego irse a dormir, sólo para tener a Ino quejándose bastante fuerte sobre querer ir a un club. Como se esperó, ninguna de las chicas quiso seguirle la corriente, pero de alguna forma todas terminaron rindiéndose, mientras Ino decía que las había dejado ignorarla por mucho tiempo, pero que no tenía intención alguna de seguirlo haciendo.

En el club, sin embargo, la energía fue contagiosa, así que fue cuestión de minutos antes de que todo rastro de cansancio se eliminara de sus sistemas, obligándolas a olvidar todo el sueño y la relajación.

El sábado en la mañana se la pasaron en el spa del hotel y cuando regresaron a su suite, TenTen les mostró los vestidos de dama de honor hechos a sus medidas que habían sido entregados ese mismo día en la mañana cuando el resto de ellas dormían. Aunque Sakura no estuvo ahí cuando las chicas platicaron sobre el diseño de sus vestidos, tuvo que admitir que habían tomado la decisión correcta. Eran hermosos—sencillos pero elegantes, un oscuro tono rojizo que, de acuerdo a TenTen, combinaría con el mismo color de su ramo de rosas.

Lo último que faltaba por hacer era encontrar los zapatos adecuados y las chicas de inmediato metieron cartas en el asunto. Las siguientes horas habían sido para comprar; regresaron al hotel bastante tarde esa noche, luego de cenar y dar un pequeño paseo en las concurridas calles de Nueva York, cada una de las chicas cargando con un idéntico par de tacones plateados y numerosas bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Sin importar cuantas fueran, todas habían fallado en encontrar vestidos para la boda, así que su viaje de compras fue pospuesto para el siguiente día.

Fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta—quien sea que hubiera catalogado al shopping como una extenuante actividad era, sin duda, un genio. Encontrar el perfecto atuendo resultó ser bastante difícil, especialmente desde que Nueva York tenía una enorme variedad de tiendas, e Ino y Temari probaron ser más pretenciosas que Sakura y Hinata juntas. En muchas ocasiones, la pelirrosa se encontró preocupada porque, si no se movían más rápido, también tendrían que pasar el Lunes en la plaza; contempló en silencio si las chicas se enojarían con ella si las abandonaba a favor de hacer turismo.

Esperó que no, enserio, porque no tenía intención alguna de abandonar Nueva York sin haber visto todo lo que tenía por ofrecer.

Sakura había sido la primera en encontrar su atuendo—un vestido de cocktail hecho en satín gris pizarra, de corte imperio y un cuello de escote pronunciado; mostraba discretamente sus curvas y resaltaba sus ojos, contrastando con su cabello rosa de una forma exótica como Ino orgullosamente había declarado. Lo combinó con unos largos aretes de diamantes, y un par de tacones negros que recordó tener en casa. La otra persona que no había tenido problemas en encontrar su atuendo fue Hinata. Escogió un corto vestido blanco y negro y un par de tacones de punta abierta con un pequeño moño encima.

Temari declaró haber escogido sus zapatos—un par de tacones plateados—pero continuó rechazando vestido tras vestido bajo diferentes pretextos. Eventualmente, sin embargo, encontró un lindo vestido beige, hecho de satín y decorado con discretas gemas plateadas; y luego de lo que pareció media hora frente al espejo, decidió que llenaba sus expectativas.

Para el momento en que dieron las 5 pm, todavía seguían atrapadas en una tienda, checando con flojera varias prendas de ropa mientras Ino estaba encerrada en un probador, tratando con más de la mitad de suministros de vestidos de cocktail de la tienda. Unos minutos después, salió y negó con la cabeza, una avergonzada sonrisa puesta en su lugar; estaba por abrir la boca para hablar—para decirles que deberían visitar otra tienda, sin duda—cuando Sakura finalmente perdió los estribos.

—¡De ninguna forma te seguiré dejando que me hagas esto! ¡Hemos ido a todos los lugares! ¡No puedes ser _así de_ especial! Regresa ahí de nuevo y yo te escogeré un vestido.

La mayoría del tiempo, la pelirrosa amaba ir de shopping, pero demasiado simplemente era demasiado. Y, por la forma en que la otras la alentaron, podía decir que las otras chicas estaban de acuerdo con ella en ese aspecto.

No le tomó más que cinco minutos encontrar lo que ella pensó era el vestido perfecto para su rubia amiga—un vestido dorado de cocktail que mostraría suficiente piel y se le adaptaría a sus curvas—y mentalmente lo combinó con un par de tacones dorados que habían admirado unas tiendas atrás. Al principio, Ino no había estado feliz en lo absoluto con su elección, pero eso cambió tan pronto como se probó el vestido; de alguna forma, se enamoró de inmediato con el vestido y se apresuró a comprar esos zapatos que Sakura había sugerido.

Semejante evento era extraño, al parecer, ya que la rubia era muy difícil con la ropa y la moda, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Sakura y su acierto se volvieron la conversación número uno en el almuerzo. Mientras las chicas se mantenían alabándola, la pelirrosa permaneció en silencio, para nada disfrutando ser el centro de atención. Especialmente desde que, en su opinión, no había hecho nada extremadamente fuera de lo ordinario o milagroso.

Por tanto como pudo recordar, había estado bien con la ropa—nunca había tenido problemas creando atuendos, como cualquiera otra chica tendía a ser al menos una vez en su vida; algunas veces, incluso compraría ropa que más tarde transformaría un poco, logrando que sus amigas tuvieran celos de su estilo único.

—Enserio —comentó TenTen, todavía sonando algo impactada. —¡Eso fue increíble!

—Sí —aceptó Hinata. —Si eso no demostró que deberías ser diseñadora o algo así, entonces no sé que lo hará.

Por millonésima vez, Sakura rodó los ojos y sonrió ligeramente por el cumplido, pero no respondió de ninguna otra forma.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado diseñar tus propias cosas? —preguntó Temari, sonando genuinamente curiosa.

—Sí —respondió la pelirrosa, su mente ya regresando a esos tiempos. —Solía hacerlo cuando era más joven.

—¿Cuando eras _más joven_? —rió TenTen. —¡Lo estás haciendo ver como si tuvieras setenta o algo así!

Sakura rodó los ojos una vez más. —De acuerdo, entonces, cuando era una _adolescente_ —la reformuló.

—Eso está mejor —dijo la de cabello castaño, sonriendo con orgullo. —De todas formas, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo? ¡Apuesto a que hubieras sido muy buena para eso!

Era la primera vez en un rato que se encontró dudando. La pregunta de TenTen, aunque inocente, había traído recuerdos que le habían atormentado por años, recuerdos que todavía no podía encarar. Sus amigas eran geniales, y una pequeña voz dentro de ella le dijo que debería contarles sobre eso, que simplemente debería dejarlo salir porque cuando hubiera terminado no sentiría tanto dolor cada que hiciera como mucho pensar en eso. Pero Sakura sabía mejor que eso. Todavía no estaba lista para hablar de él y honestamente, era muy probable que nunca lo hiciera.

—No sé —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Simplemente dejé de hacerlo —su respuesta no pudo ser clasificada como 'satisfactoria', lo sabía, pero logró cambiar el tema antes de que a cualquiera de las chicas se le ocurriera otra pregunta o comentario. Con ese asunto de lado, la conversación fluyó bien mientras TenTen les daba más detalles sobre su boda y cada una decía lo que pensaba cuando sentía la necesidad.

Eso sucedió hasta que una futura esposa chilló de repente y se alzó de su asiento, recibiendo mirandas fruncidas y miradas extrañadas del resto de las demás—las cuales fueron ignoradas por cierto. En casi un instante, ella estuvo del otro lado del restaurante, abrazando a un hombre cual rostro no pudieron identificar. Pensando que sólo era un viejo amigo y sabiendo que TenTen probablemente se los presentaría más tarde, las chicas regresaron a su conversación; diez segundos después, el nombre de Sakura fue fuertemente gritado, sorprendiéndolas e interrumpiéndolas una vez más.

Ino murmuró algo sobre estar sorprendida de los modales de TenTen—o la falta de ellos—lo que hizo reír a sus amigas.

Pero la sorprendido terminó siendo Sakura cuando se giró para ver qué era tan importante que hacía a la castaña comportarse así y finalmente obtuvo un vistazo del rostro de la persona misteriosa. Sin embargo, se obligó rápidamente a recomponerse cuando recordó que no lo había visto en años—para todo lo que sabía, él podría estar viviendo en Nueva York.

Así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, sintiéndose de alguna forma feliz de verlo de nuevo ahora que el shock inicial se había desvanecido. Porque, enserio, de todos los miembros de la familia Uchiha, probablemente él era el que más le agradaba a pesar de lo poco que conocía de él.

—Hola —lo saludó con una sonrisa tan pronto como llegó a ellos.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente con socarronería y asintió como respuesta, su saludo habitual, antes de dirigir su atención de regreso a TenTen quien la había exigido al jalarlo ligeramente de la camisa. Era obvio que a TenTen le agradaba mucho más que Sasuke—lo que no era exactamente un sorpresa, viendo que Itachi no era ni la mitad de idiota de lo que Sasuke era—así que Sakura hizo una nota mental de obligar a TenTen a contarle como es que lo había conocido después. Habían hablado mucho sobre Sasuke en esos días, pero TenTen había fallado en mencionar que conocía a su hermano y que —por lo visto— eran muy cercanos.

Antes de que pudiera mortificarse más con ese pensamiento, alguien mencionó su nombre de nuevo, exitosamente regresándola al presente. No pasó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta que la voz pertenecía a Ino y que al momento se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella, sujetando su celular plateado en una de sus manos.

—¡Tu celular está sonando de nuevo y me está mosqueando! —exclamó cuando llegó a pararse frente a ella, sonando molesta. —Juro que si este hombre también tiene toda esa resistencia física en la cama, ¡entonces serás la mujer más afortunada que ha pisado la tierra! —con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a la pelirrosa para lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Las cuales apestaban, por ponerlo sencillo.

A pesar de que ella e Itachi eran adultos y desde hacía mucho pasaron la etapa en donde se avergonzaban al escuchar a alguien hablar tan libremente sobre sexo (para ser honestos, ella dudaba de que la vida de Itachi hubiera tenido siquiera semejante etapa), Sakura no estuvo segura de apreciar que él supiera que ella básicamente se estaba escondiendo de su hermano menor al momento.

Una rápida mirada a su rostro le dijo que él ya estaba consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Itachi era muy listo y a diferencia de su hermano, quien prefería enojarse y mantener las cosas para sí mismo, su vocabulario habitual consistiendo más que nada de gruñidos y sonidos evasivos; él no tenía problema con dejar que el mundo se enterara.

—Quiero hablar contigo —anunció unos momentos después, haciendo que Sakura gruñera en el interior. Nunca le había gustado dar explicaciones de sus acciones, e incluso si lo hacía, esa situación era bastante especial. Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke—no podía decirle simplemente que estaba tan cansada de aguantar la mierda de su hermano que por eso se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones. Eso simplemente hubiera estado… mal. Sin embargo, tampoco quería decirle cada minúsculo detalle. Tener a las chicas saber todo era una cosa; tener que contarle a _Itachi _era otra.

Pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. —De acuerdo —suspiró. —Prosigue.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. —No aquí. Te veo en el Starbucks hoy en la noche. Hablaremos ahí.

~•~

Más tarde ese día, Sakura estuvo lánguidamente poniéndose unos jeans. A pesar de que nunca había existido un segundo en el que dudara encontrarse con él, Itachi no le había dado una hora exacta, así que se tomó el tiempo en vestirse y pensar en esa situación.

A decir verdad, no estaba completamente segura de qué pensar de él—era un personaje bastante interesante. Por un lado, podía ser interpretado como el chico malo, el egoísta hermano mayor que arruinó la vida de Sasuke; y por el otro, como el chico bueno, la persona cariñosa que quería arreglar de alguna manera sus errores.

Sakura no supo porqué, pero siempre había tendido a irse por la primera opción. Quizás era porque, a pesar de todo lo negativo que había escuchado sobre él, Itachi siempre había sido amable con ella. Cierto, él sólo había estado cerca cuando estuvieron preparándose para la boda, así que no podía decir que realmente lo hubiera conocido, pero aun así. Eso no cambiaba el que hubieran existido muchas veces cuando se encontraba preguntándose simplemente qué tan mejor hubiera sido todo si él hubiera sido el que se casara con ella.

Siempre se había deshecho de esos pensamientos, sabiendo que mortificarse con cosas que no eran reales no le haría ningún bien. Ahora, mientras pensaba de nuevo en ellas, parecían extrañas, como si no pertenecieran a su cabeza—casi no podía creer que hubieran estado ahí alguna vez, que enserio hubiera considerado semejantes cosas.

Podía parecer imposible y tonto, lo sabía, y podía hacerla ver como una loca si alguna vez decidía compartir eso con alguien, pero Sakura realmente _estaba_ feliz con su esposo. No con su matrimonio y con la forma en que las cosas habían salido al final, pero sabía que si alguien le hubiera dejado elegir entre Sasuke e Itachi (o cualquier otro si vamos al caso), el resultado no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo—porque ella hubiera elegido a Sasuke por seguro.

Había algo sobre él… no sabía explicarlo, pero era algo que le mostraba que su relación tenía potencial para funcionar, que _él_ tenía potencial de hacerla feliz. La íluminante discusión que tuvieron unos días atrás tan sólo servía para confirmarlo aun más.

Por supuesto, Sakura no podía negar que se sentía enojada al darse cuenta que cada cosa mala que le había ocurrido desde su compromiso había sido sólo el resultado de la necedad de su esposo, pero si él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por ella—lo que involucraba mucho esfuerzo, sabía, ya que era una de las cualidades que más lo definían—entonces ella no podía estar más feliz.

Y si todas sus llamadas y mensajes de texto eran alguna indicación, entonces podía decir que él realmente lo estaba intentando.

La pelirrosa no estuvo segura de cuánto más podría seguir ignorándolo. Era difícil—aun más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Algunas veces, cuando no estaba completamente exhausta, estaría despierta en la noche y pensaría en él, preguntándose si el sentimiento circulando a través de sus venas era realmente lo que pensaba que era. Preguntándose si realmente lo extrañaba. Preguntándose si _él_ la extrañaba a_ ella_. Preguntándose qué tipo de impacto tendría esta pequeña artimaña suya en su… no quería llamarlo 'reconciliación', pero no estaba segura de cuál era el término correcto. Preguntándose cómo iría se reencuentro y cómo cambiaría su relación una vez que todo eso terminara.

Enserio. Lo que comenzó con un bonito viaje relajante lejos de todos los problemas que tenía en casa, terminó siendo una completa pesadilla—una pesadilla que la hacía sentir ansiosa y que la detuvo de disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con sus amigas. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Encontró no mucho tiempo atrás que realmente le importaba un comino. Todo lo que quería era regresar a casa.

Pero estaba consciente de que para que eso sucediera, tendría que soportar cuatro días más. Y esta cosa —lo que sea que fuera— con Itachi.

Todavía no tenía idea de qué posiblemente querría hablar con ella, pero ya que él se había negado a discutirlo en frente de TenTen, dedujo que debía ser algo importante o quizás incluso personal; aunque no pudiera comprender qué problemas personales podría su cuñado querer hablar con ella—¡apenas lo conocía, por el amor de Dios! De todos modos, no podía estar segura hasta que lo viera, ¿cierto? Y ya que la curiosidad le había estado carcomiendo desde que él dijo esas palabras, Sakura decidió que igual y debía apresurarse para terminar con eso de una buena vez por todas.

Así que agarró la playera más cercana que pudo encontrar—la cual terminó siendo una de mangas cortas y blanca—y el único par de flats que había traído con ella. Usualmente, no era una gran fan de los flats, pero había pasado todo el día caminando en tacones, y por muy cómodos que fueran los calzados de diseñador, Sakura sentía que sus piernas la fallarían seriamente si se ponía otro par de tacones de quince centímetros. Después agarró su más nueva adquisición en el dominio de las bolsas, metió su celular y la llave (sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Ino estaba demasiado cansada como para sugerir salir otra vez), y salió pero no sin antes hacerle saber a las chicas que saldría.

Llegó al Starbucks en un total de cinco minutos y tan pronto como abrió la puerta descubrió que su cuñado ya estaba ahí. Dirigiéndose hacia él, lo saludó rápidamente, sabiendo por experiencia personal que había una muy ligera oportunidad de que él respondiera, antes de sentarse frente a él.

—No te hice esperar mucho, ¿o sí? —preguntó, totalmente consciente de que había dejado todo para el último minuto.

Itachi se encogió de hombros como respuesta. —No realmente —respondió. —Acabo de llegar.

—Bien —dijo, involuntariamente suspirando de alivio. —Entonces, ¿qué era _tan_ increíblemente importante que no podía ser discutido frente a TenTen?

—Siempre tan directa, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado ligeramente. —¿Acaso la gente normal no ordena café antes de lanzarse al interrogatorio?

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Había estado tan concentrada en juzgarlo y tratar de diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, que casi se había olvidado de lo entretenido que la parte juguetona de él podía llegar a ser. Lo que era una pena, enserio, ya que él había sido el único que había conseguido hacerla sonreír en el día de su boda.

—Si eso fue una oferta, entonces no, gracias. Esta semanas he tomado suficiente café para el resto de la vida —no falló en notar que su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo que la llevó a creer que él probablemente había encontrado divertido que Sakura pudiera ahora descifrar el lenguaje no verbal de la familia Uchiha. Bueno, ¿qué podía decir? Luego de mucho tiempo de pasar con su hermano, era imposible no hacerlo, enserio. —Regresando al tema de momento, ¿para que me reuniste aquí?

Él ponderó su respuesta por un momento, antes de hablar, —Sólo digamos que quería conocer a mi nueva hermana y esa TenTen no tenía que estar ahí para ser testigo.

—No me llamaría nueva —dijo, mirándolo con escepticismo. —He estado casada con tu hermano por dos largos años.

—Tienes razón —concedió, asintiendo ligeramente. Unos momentos después, finalmente vociferó la verdadera razón de porqué se había reunido con ella. —¿Cómo están las cosas entre Sasuke y tú?

Sakura bufó antes de poder detenerse. —¿Cómo crees?

—Mal, supongo —respondió y aunque pareció querer agregar algo, se mantuvo callado.

Hubo un repentino cambio en su humor cuándo él mencionó a Sasuke, y él lo había notado, como siempre. Simplemente no lo podía evitar—no podía evitar sentir este _enojo_ irracional creciendo en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ambos y en lo que Itachi le había hecho a su esposo. El que él estuviera ahí, hablando con ella sobre su hermano menor con esa suave mirada de preocupación en sus ojos —una mirada que difícilmente sería notada por alguien con poca experiencia en ese 'dominio'— sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Sakura sabía perfectamente bien que no tenía el derecho a juzgarlo—fue por eso que le gustaba decirse que en realidad no lo estaba juzgando, sino simplemente analizando la situación.

Había querido ponerse en su lugar y aunque sabía perfectamente bien lo que se sentía tener a uno de tus padres ordenándote a sacrificar tu vida por el negocio familiar (o cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera), no podía entender cómo Itachi había sido capaz de hacer algo así, cómo había podido mandar a su padre por un tubo, sabiendo perfectamente hasta qué grado afectaría eso a su hermano menor. Seguro, ella nunca le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Seiji. Pero quizás eso sólo era porque él ya no estaba con ella y porque sentía que haría _lo que fuera _por tenerlo de regreso.

La razón que fuere, ella no tenía derecho para hacer eso, para comportarse como una perra con ella; tenía que aprender a controlar esa parte impulsiva de ella. —No es tan malo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Es decir… bueno, supongo que van a mejorar. _Eso espero_. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Fue el turno de Itachi para encogerse de hombros. —Simplemente tengo curiosidad. No lo he visto en un largo tiempo. Quería saber si él estaba feliz.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido por un segundo que Sasuke no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser feliz cuando tu padre lo obligó a casarse con alguien que apenas conocía? —no pudo evitar preguntar, enarcando las cejas, como si lo retara en silencio a encontrar una respuesta para ella.

—Siempre me he preocupado por la felicidad de mi hermano, Sakura —le dijo de forma mordaz como si le hubiera leído la mente. —Es sólo que resulta ser que tengo mejor visión que la mayoría de ustedes.

La pelirrosa enarcó las cejas con confusión. —No entiendo —confesó.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo, logrando de alguna manera no hacerlo sonar arrogante. —Él tampoco. Pero siempre he sabido que si hay alguien entre los dos que eventualmente terminaría siendo feliz con este matrimonio arreglado, ese sería Sasuke.

—Oh —parpadeó, pretendiendo sonara inocentemente sorprendida, aunque no estuvo muy segura de porqué exactamente. —Así que esa fue la razón de porqué tú, como el solidario hermano mayor que siempre has sido, decidió echarse para atrás y dejar que tu padre lo presionara a hacer algo que hubiera sido_ tuyo _de otro modo.

Al escuchar eso, Itachi no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. —Alguien está amarga —remarcó a modo de broma. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que hubieras preferido que _yo _me casara contigo?

—No —respondió, negando con la cabeza. —Sólo estoy tratando de comprender esto. También tuve un hermano, ¿sabes? Y ciertamente nunca le hubiera hecho algo como esto —ahí. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa ahora. —No es que me importe lo que has hecho y qué no, ya que mi vida ciertamente no hubiera sido más diferente si tú hubieras sido el que aceptara el compromiso, pero aun así… lo que no puedo entender es qué haces aquí y ahora, preguntándome sobre la felicidad de tu hermano.

—Sabes del estilo de vida de Sasuke —dijo. Pareció que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había acabado de decir, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse engañar por eso—si él estaba hablando, entonces seguramente tenía un punto. Así que asintió, dejándolo continuar. —Él necesitaba alguien que lo obligara a sentar cabeza. Y ese alguien resulta ser tú.

Sakura enarcó las cejas. —¿Te parece que he logrado hacer que siente cabeza?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Puedo decir sólo con verte que te preocupas por él. Si no fuera así —agregó tan pronto como ella abrió la boca para comentar, —No estarías aquí conmigo. Hubieras hecho ya fuera negarte a verme o hablar sobre tu esposo. No hubieras saltado a su defensa diciéndome que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no me preocupo por él. Si no hubieras querido tener nada que ver con él, simplemente hubieras dicho que él se merecía todo lo que te había ocurrido a ti, a pesar de que eso te involucrase o no —terminó su discurso con una ligera sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que eso la había dejado sin palabras.

—…¿qué eres, un jodido psicólogo? —preguntó cuando finalmente le regresó la voz.

Itachi sólo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No realmente. Simplemente soy muy bueno para leer a la gente. Sasuke no es una mala persona. Es sólo que está realmente confundido y algo jodido. Si se diera la oportunidad, yo creo que él sería un muy buen esposo —dijo y sonrió con socarronería de nuevo, esta vez por la mirada en el rostro de Sakura cuando sus palabras le llegaron. —Por supuesto, vas a tener que encontrar una forma de cambiarlo, de mostrarle que le puedes ofrecer mucho más de lo que alguien podría y querría alguna vez.

Él se detuvo por un momento. —Estoy seguro que eso suena mucho más complicado de lo que en realidad es. Sasuke es listo, aprende rápido. Unas cuantas acciones significativas de tu parte, y él se dará cuenta que te necesita en su vida. Querrá darle a su relación una oportunidad y eventualmente sentara cabeza como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio.

—Bueno —suspiró, —Espero que tengas razón. Porque juro por Dios que esta es la última vez que hago un esfuerzo por arreglar esto.

—Hn —él gruñó. —Entonces, ¿doy por hecho que Sasuke no sabe que estás en Nueva York?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —Él sabe. Pero no se suponía que supiera.

—Ya veo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado ausente, Sakura? —preguntó, ahora capaz de completar el rompecabezas.

—Cinco días —respondió con un suspiro, apoyándose de nuevo en su asiento. —Ha estado tratando de hablarme desde que llegué a Nueva York, pero TenTen y las otras chicas no me han dejado contestar sus llamadas.

Itachi rió entre dientes. —Supongo que se lo merece. Pero si estás planeando en quedarte mucho tiempo_…_

—Él probablemente se hartará y vendrá a buscarme, ya sé —terminó por él, suspirando una vez más. —No estoy segura de hasta qué grado _no_ me gustaría eso. Sería la primera vez que _él_ me vendría a por mí , y no al revés —y aun así, la idea de que él se enojara por culpa de eso parecía perseguirla. No quería eso, por supuesto. Ella quería que esa parte de él todavía estuviera cuando ella regresara. Quería que él todavía siguiera listo y dispuesto a mantener su promesa y tratar de hacer funcionar su matrimonio. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que él fuera el que se rindiera, que se enojara con ella por hacer lo correcto por primera vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una opción—tenía la opción, pero no sabía cuál elegir y encontrar una intermedia parecía casi imposible a esas alturas.

—Hn. Me voy en dos días —anunció Itachi, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Tengo el jet de mi papá, así que puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Piénsalo —la animó mientras se levantaba. —No quiero hacerte sentir como que no lo has castigado lo suficiente, pero tienes que entender que rendirse podría ser lo mejor en esta situación.

~•~

Fue tan sólo hasta el Lunes que Sasuke finalmente supo de ella.

Estaba regresando de una reunión nocturna, estresado y molesto, emperrado en tomar cualquier documento que necesitara para terminar en casa, para que así pudiera trabajar en ellos tan pronto como obtuviera una buena noche de muy necesitado descanso. Cuando agarró su celular para revisar si habían llamadas perdidas, como siempre lo hacía, sus prioridades cambiaron al instante.

Decir que estuvo sorprendido al ver el nombre de Sakura escrito en la pantalla hubiera sido poco. Desde que Neji le había dado su nuevo número de celular, había estado tratando de contactarse con ella—no sólo al llamarla interminablemente, sino también al enviarle un par de mensajes de texto (lo cuales, en la típica moda de Sasuke, consistían de dos —máximo tres— palabras que le decían que ya contestara su jodido teléfono). Sin necesidad de decirlo, ella no le había regresado ninguna. Y no era como que ella estuviera muy ocupada como para escuchar su celular sonar; no, estaba ignorándolo a propósito. Al principio, eso lo había enojado como un demonio; sin embargo, luego de un rato, esos sentimientos se desvanecieron hasta volverse sólo una ligera molestia.

Y justo cuando estaba considerando seriamente rendirse, ella decidía enviarle un mensaje. Enserio. ¿Lo estaba tratando de volver loco, o qué?

Con un suspiro, se sentó tras su mesa y se puso a gusto, sabiendo a la perfección que, por mucho que él quisiera, simplemente de ninguna manera podía esperar hasta que llegara a casa a escuchar lo que su esposa tenía para decir en su defensa. Sus dedos presionaron los botones necesarios antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar la acción y no tuvo el tiempo para regañarse por actuar por instinto (lo que parecía suceder demasiado frecuente en esos días y lo que odiaba con pasión) antes de que su suave voz llenara la instancia.

—_¡Hola, Sasuke! Soy yo _—sin quererlo, el aire se atascó en su garganta ante el sonido. —_Um, no estoy muy segura de qué se supone que deba decirte… supongo que ya debes saber dónde estoy para ahorita. También debes estar muy enojado por esto… _—su voz se detuvo cuando suspiró. _—Pero hice esto por una razón, ¿sabes?_

—_Es algo complicado, así que te quiero tener en frente cuando te lo diga. No responder tus llamadas y no regresarte alguno de tus mensajes fueron parte de esta… esta cosa. Sin embargo, por alguna razón u otra, yo… simplemente no pude ignorarte. Pensé que lo lograría, pero resultó no ser así _—ella rió entre dientes.

—Esa es la razón por la que estoy encerrada aquí en el baño y rezándole a Dios porque las chicas no me escuchen hablar, como alguna especie de ladrona esperando a ser descubierta. Aunque no estoy completamente segura de porqué estoy haciendo esto…

—hubo una breve pausa, y la escuchó tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de cotinuar: —_Supongo que simplemente quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Regresaré en unos días. Oh, y una cosa más: no me importa qué tan amiga de la familia sea—si Karin todavía está ahí para cuando regrese, me las va a pagar. Enserio. Así que… yo, um, te hablaré pronto. ¡Adiós!_

Incluso después de que ella terminó de hablar, el Uchiha se mantuvo observando al teléfono en su mano, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por un breve momento, contempló en apretar el botón de responder para que así pudiera escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y decidió no hacerlo. Escucharla hablar, pero saber al mismo tiempo que ella estaba muy lejos —y que permanecería así por tres días más— definitivamente no le haría bien.

Ya estaba comenzando a tener ese sentimiento chistoso en su pecho de nuevo. Y no lo apreciaba en particular. Demonios.

El Uchiha había sido capaz de identificar esa sensación unos días atrás—todavía no le había dado un nombre, pero sabía lo que significaba: _la extrañaba._

(…lo que no era un gran secreto considerando que Neji lo había notado mucho antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Y lo había estado molestando sin cesar. Pero eso era otro tema).

Esa idea era totalmente molesta, en vista de que él consideraba que eso lo hacía débil, pero una vez más, ¿qué cosa relacionada a su esposa no lo era _y_ no lo hacía? Además, todo este asunto también tenía algo bueno. Le había hecho darse cuenta de algo importante. Si él, de todas las personas, la extrañaba, entonces su relación realmente _podía_ funcionar. Especialmente ahora, cuando ella ya no parecía estar enojada con él—no lo hubiera llamado de otra forma, ¿cierto? No, no lo hubiera hecho.

Y Sasuke realmente estaba esperando el tiempo en que finalmente se sentaran y hablaran como los adultos que eran. El tiempo en que finalmente tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle todo, cuando ella lo escuchara y cuando ambos decidieran juntos a dónde ir del momento en adelante.

Demonios, estuvo casi más dispuesto en tener esa conversación con ella que verla de nuevo. 'Casi' siendo la palabra clave, por supuesto.

Con un suspiro, aventó su celular a la mesa y alzó su cabeza para observar el reloj que estaba colgado en el camino—eran las diez y media de la noche. Poniéndose de pie, decidió que ya era tiempo para que se fuera a casa. _A casa_—a esa sala vacía, a esa cocina vacía, a esa cama vacía.

Huh. Quizás haría que ella se fuera a dormir con él cuando regresara de Nueva York. Recientemente, había sido difícil para él dormir sin un cálido cuerpo a su lado.

(Sasuke decidió no mortificarse demasiado en lo increíblemente extraño y loco que eso fue).

~•~

—¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando en este momento? —preguntó Ino luego de una conversación particularmente intensa sobre el matrimonio de su amiga.

Todas estaban en el Jacuzzi relajándose y tomando sus bebidas de vez en cuando, y habían estado debatiendo sobre ese tema por casi una hora ya.

—No estoy segura —respondió, sabiendo que seguramente iba a compartir con ellas otra de sus locas conclusiones a la que había llegado.

La rubia pretendió no haberla escuchado. —Creo que ambos deben de acostarse —declaró a secas. —El uno con el otro, quiero decir.

Sakura gruñó. Debió haber sabido que tarde o temprano todo llegaría a eso. —Ino_…_

—Lo digo enserio, Sak —dijo. —Es decir, sí, él está dispuesto a hacerlo funcionar y tú también, pero eso no es suficiente. Ustedes necesitan pasión. Necesitan algo más que un pasado lleno de errores para unirlos. Si realmente quieren que esto funcione, se tienen que enamorar el uno del otro —se detuvo un momento. —Bueno, _darse cuenta _de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro —corrigió.

—Nosotros no_… _—la pelirrosa trató de protestar, pero fue callada de inmediato, recordándole que ella era la que estaba hablando y que no había terminado.

—Como decía, las circunstancias son complicadas. Intensas emociones puras como estas siempre salen durante el sexo—y eso es un hecho.

No pasó mucho hasta que TenTen estuvo de su lado. —Ella tiene razón.

—Estoy de acuerdo —y luego Temari.

Hinata fue su única esperanza, pero también terminó traicionándola. —Espero que no estés esperando a que me ponga de tu lado sólo porque no estoy completamente a gusto con el tema —dijo cuando notó la mirada suplicante que Sakura le envío. —Ellas tienen razón. Punto.

—¿Ves? —presionó Ino. —Ustedes necesitan tener sexo. Y pronto —dijo.

Sakura suspiró. —Chicas, creo que obtuvieron la impresión equivocada aquí —les dijo. —Sasuke y yo sólo nos hemos besado _una vez _en dos años y ni siquiera fue un apropiado beso Francés. Ni siquiera hemos fajado o hecho algo remotamente sexual. Demonios, ¡nos odiábamos hasta unos días atrás! —exclamó, lanzando las manos al aire.

—No dejes que las apariencias te engañen, cariño —dijo TenTen. —El odio es un sentimiento que simplemente no puede desaparecer tan rápido—sólo cuando se convierte en algo más: en amor —sonrió, sabiendo que había golpeado un punto débil al decir eso, pero decidió no presionar más el tema. —Sin embargo, ese no es el punto.

—No, no lo es —Temari se unió a la conversación, una pequeña sonrisa socarrona presente en su rostro cuando dijo lo siguiente, —Dime, Sakura, ¿alguna vez haz intentado _seducirlo_?

La boca de dicha persona casi se desencajó con sorpresa. —¿Estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó. —Si esa idea alguna vez se me ocurrió, hubiera sido sólo porque tenía un muy específico propósito escondido detrás—eso es atraparlo en su punto más débil y matarlo.

—Bueno, eso, querida, fue un terrible error —le dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Sakura enarcó las cejas. —Oh, ¿enserio?

—Sip —asintió. —Lo hubiera llevado a estar juntos mucho antes que esto, ¿sabes?

—Con certeza —admitió la pelirrosa. —Pero él estaba demasiado lleno de mierda en ese entonces, Temari. Probablemente me hubiera rechazado si hubiera intentado. Imagina cómo se hubiera sentido eso.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Ino no pudo evitar bufar. —Los hombres nunca rechazan a las mujeres que no tienen ropa encima, tonta —le dijo. —No importa quién sea la mujer. Muéstrales pechos y sus cerebros se apagan, dándole lugar a su libido. Enserio —enfatizó.

—Creo que se están olvidando de algo —dijo Sakura, rodando los ojos. —Hemos vivido juntos por dos largos años. Nunca he intentado seducirlo, pero soy una mujer y mentiría si digo que no me gusta el excedente de confianza que te ofrece el sentirse sexy. Mi ropa no es exactamente la de una monja. _Tengo _lencería. Y _sí_ la uso fuera de los confines de mi habitación. Y él me _ha_ visto en ella—millones de veces, en realidad —se detuvo, mirando a sus amigas. —Creo que no hay necesidad de decirles más.

Fue el turno de Ino para rodar los ojos. —No se trata sólo de usar ropa sexy, Sakura —explicó. —Se trata sobre usar ropa sexy con un propósito. Los hombres sienten cuando tienes uno, justo como cuando sienten que no lo tienes —se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo de su bebida. —Eso es lo que realmente hace la diferencia.

—Dicho eso, creo que vamos a tener que visitar las tiendas de lencería de Nueva York antes de irnos —dijo TenTen, una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

—¡Absolutamente! —exclamó Ino antes de que alguien pudiera hablar. —TenTen, vas a tener que perdonarme por usar tu boda como medio para ligar, ¡pero _yo_ necesito encontrarme un hombre!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo encontrarás en su boda? —preguntó Hinata, claramente divertida con el comportamiento de su amiga.

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero Temari la interrumpió antes de que algún sonido pudiera salir. —Le ha estado echando un ojo a uno de los amigos de Neji desde hace un tiempo ya —explicó.

—Sí —confirmó la chica, asintiendo. —Y si incluso con un vestido súper corto y un par de bragas poderosas no consigo atrapar su atención, entonces al menos sabré que es gay.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que las chicas reventaran en carcajadas.

~•~

TenTen definitivamente había mantenido su promesa. Al día siguiente, había arrastrado a Sakura a cada tienda de lencería disponible y no la había dejado, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que se fuera de alguna de ellas sin haber comprado al menos un artículo. Para el tiempo en que finalmente terminaron, la pelirrosa estaba muy segura que ahora tenía suficiente lencería para llenar una maleta.

De lo que no estaba muy segura era si —cuándo, cómo, dónde— la iba a llegar a usar.

A pesar de que siempre se arreglaba y se veía bien a sus ojos como lo había hecho hasta ahora, Sakura sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que sus amigas habían tenido en mente cuando la llenaron con bras sexys y bragas delgadas y la apuraban hasta el probador más cercano; a decir verdad, eso tampoco era lo que había tenido en mente.

Esa semana que había pasado con las chicas había sido relajante e iluminadora; le había ayudado a ver las cosas con más claridad y entender que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Sasuke, su relación _podía_ funcionar, una cosa de la que nunca había estado completamente segura, incluso cuando le había dado ese discurso sobre tomar oportunidades y qué no.

Mientras empacaba las maletas y recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho, cada consejo que le habían dado y cada revelación que había tenido en el trascurso de esos días, Sakura se dio cuenta que, demonios, esto realmente estaba ocurriendo. Esto era real—_esto era todo_. Finalmente, iba a regresar a casa, a su esposo, para tomar lo que fuera que él decidiera aventarle por irse—porque ella estaba agudamente consciente de que, incluso si él había recibido su mensaje, no la había llamado de regreso—y luego darle realmente esa segunda oportunidad de la que ella había estado alardeando.

Ese pensamiento era emocionante, sí, pero también era algo aterrador.

Muchas veces había intentado llamar su atención, hacer que la viera, así que no era como que no supiera qué hacer, pero el simple hecho de que ahora tuviera la certeza de que él le prestaría atención y de que intentaría, tanto como pudiera a su manera, ayudarla a que las cosas funcionaran, era más que suficiente para hacer un hueco en su confianza.

A pesar de todo eso, al día siguiente se encontró en el aeropuerto, mirando feo a su cuñado mientras su novia hablaba muy fuerte por el teléfono a unos metros de ellos. Dicha persona estuvo parado frente a ella con una petulante expresión adornando su rostro, como si él hubiera acabado de ganar algún tipo de batalla secreta.

Sakura por supuesto supo exactamente qué guerra era; también supo que era la perdedora. Se había rendido—se iba a casa mucho antes de lo planeado, como Itachi evidentemente había predicho (ya que su novia pareció haber sabido de la presencia de Sakura en el viaje de regreso a casa mucho antes de que ella siquiera se apareciera).

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, a Sakura no llegó a importarle estúpidas 'competiciones'—ya fuera por miedo y emoción no sabía.

Todo lo que supo es que sentía que ya no podía esperar para que el avión despegara. No podía esperar a llegar a casa. No podía esperar a romper por fin esa fachada que había estado usando durante años y sólo ser ella alrededor de su esposo. No podía esperar a darle a su matrimonio otro intento.

No podía esperar a que su nueva vida comenzara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

...hola?

Las rosas son rojas. El aire es azul. Y ustedes son un papadzul.

¿:D?

.

Bueeeeeno, cinco meses. Huh-well.

Admitiré en primera estancia que quería subir este capítulo desde mucho antes, pero simplemente no encontraba la inspiración. Sentía que era muy laargo. Así que cuando finalmente decidí que ya había exagerado, lo que no hice en cinco meses, lo hice en tres días. XD

Pero bueno. Al menos apareció el adorable Itachi :3

.

Por cierto, en mi wordpress tengo un artículo sobre porqué es más posible el sasusaku que cualquiera otra pareja entre el equipo siete. (:

El link está en mi página.

Por si alguien está interesada.

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _galleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	20. Es Bueno Estar De Regreso En Casa

**_Incomplete_**

**.**

_**Capítulo Veinte  
><strong>Es Bueno Estar De Regreso En Casa_

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura finalmente llegó a casa ese día, estuvo cansada—completa y absolutamente desgastada. Nunca creyó que Itachi pudiera ser molesto, ya que su vocabulario era mucho más grande que el de su pequeño hermano menor y que en realidad sabía cómo formar oraciones, pero fue corregida ese día. Odiaba ser molestada—lo <em>aborrecía<em> absolutamente—y sin ser sorprendente, eso fue exactamente por lo que él se decidió. Si no hubiera sido por su novia sentada justo a su lado, probablemente hubiera abierto la puerta y lo hubiera tirado del avión. Enserio.

A causa de eso, su único deseo en ese momento consistió de un baño caliente, suaves sábanas de satín y una buena siesta que duraría preferentemente hasta que el sol bajara. Sasuke y su conversación podían esperar, decidió, especialmente porque estaba segura que él estaría en el trabajo a esa hora del día de todos modos.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la casa, un sentimiento de incomodidad la inundó, alertándola de que algo estaba mal. Abandonando sus maletas en el recibidor, se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala de estar. Lo que vio ahí la dejó en shock—la dejó en shock y la hizo querer gritar tan fuertemente y matar _lenta_ y _dolorosamente_ a cierta persona.

Estaba ahí—la jodida pelirroja. Estaba cómodamente esparcida sobre el sillón, sus piernas con los tacones puestos apoyados sobre la mesa del centro, justo como la última vez que la había visto; sus ojos estaban fijos sobre su regazo, hojeando sin cuidado alguno una revista. Al sentir su presencia, alzó la vista, una sonrisa arrogante lentamente surcando su rostro—probablemente al notar el shock escrito en el rostro de Sakura.

Lentamente poniéndose de pie, la pelirrosa apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar su atuendo de zorra (había escogido colores neutrales, le daría eso; ¡pero la blusa estaba muy corta, los jeans muy ajustados, los tacones muy altos y su jodido _bra_ se veía!), antes de que ella comenzara a hablar y todo su enfoque se fuera al veneno saliendo de su boca.

—Pero miren nada más —dijo, las manos llegando a colocarse en sus caderas. —La princesa finalmente regresó. Debo decir, Sakura, que probablemente disfruté más tus pequeñas vacaciones de lo que tú lo hiciste.

—Disculpa —siseó Sakura, todavía demasiado sorprendida como para elaborar una respuesta más inteligente. Siempre había sabido que Karin era una perra, pero nunca había pensado que lo podía mostrar tan abiertamente, sin ningún indicio de vergüenza notado. —¿Qué chigados sigues haciendo aquí?

La sonrisa arrogante de Karin se ensanchó, una de sus manos alzándose para enroscar un mechón de cabello rojo alrededor de su dedo. —Te fuiste, ¿no es así? Tomé eso como un signo de que podía, ya sabes, mudarme para acá.

—Oh —dijo la pelirrosa asintiendo. —Entonces, sólo porque me fui, ¿pensaste que te estaba dando permiso para que te metieras en la cama de mi esposo?

—Bueno, _sí_ me dijiste que podía tenerlo a él —señaló. —Pero no es como que necesitara tu permiso de todos modos.

Sakura enarcó las cejas. —¿No? —preguntó, prentendiendo estar confundida.

—Nop —la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —Nunca lo necesité ni lo necesitaré. Después de todo, es decisión de él, ¿no? Resulta ser que estoy ahí cuando él necesita ciertas _cosas _que tú no le das —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Sonriendo de forma ancha—pero falsa—Sakura dio unos pasos hacia ella, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. —Eres una perra servicial, ¿no es así? —preguntó, dulcificando sus palabras.

Karin sólo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Piensa lo que quieras —dijo, agitando la mano. —No me importa. Nada cambiará el hecho de que, detrás de puertas cerradas, _Sasuke_ es _mío_.

_'Esto es todo. No hay nada que la salve ahora.'_

Sakura nunca había sido extremadamente posesiva—especialmente no con su esposo—así que no estuvo completamente segura de que hubo en esa oración que la hizo perder la compostura. Pero lo hizo. El enojo que lentamente había crecido dentro de ello hizo erupción, controlando su cuerpo; y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, una fuerte bofetada resonó a través de la habitación vacía.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que en realidad la había cacheteado. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir pena por ella (como su consciencia le dijo que debería) y retirarse antes de que Karin tuviera la oportunidad de atacar, la pelirrosa se movió para agarrar un puñado de su cabello, jalándolo lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar.

Karin, a pesar de estar en shock más allá del límite, no desperdició ningún segundo en responder en tomar su propio puñado de cabello de su rival.

Y el infieron se desató.

~•~

El martes en la mañana encontró a Sasuke en la oficina de su casa, revisando el papeleo que se había llevado consigo la noche anterior. El vacío de la casa lo molestaba, y si no hubiera sido por su flojera, probablemente hubiera ido a trabajar en cambio. La localización no importaba, ya que él hacía lo mismo donde sea que él resultara estar—siempre se trataba de trabajo. Siempre, siempre, siempre.

Pareció que ese día no era diferente—con excepción de que su mamá había decidido irlo a visitar, acompañada de la pelirroja. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al verlas, inseguro de las razones para que ambas estuvieran ahí y para haber traído a esa mujer consigo. Uchiha Mikoto no era una tonta—podía leer a las personas con simplemente mirarlas y Karin nunca había estado en su lista de personas favoritas.

Al ver la expresión cubriendo el rostro de su hijo, ella se apresuró a explicar—discreta y elegantemente debido a que la pelirroja estaba justo a su lado, sonriéndole a Sasuke—que ella se mantenía siguiéndola y que por mucho que tratara, era incapaz de quitársela de encima. Con una rodada de ojos y mirada fulminante de Sasuke, el Uchiha rápidamente tomó del brazo a su madre y la arrastró hasta su oficina, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de ellos y dejando a la pelirroja a solas en la sala de estar. Había sido un gesto bastante infantil, lo sabía, pero mientras sirviera para mantenerla alejada de él, a Sasuke no podía importarle menos.

Cuando él cambio de tema y le pidió sus razones por estar ahí, Mikoto sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que quería irlo a visitar. A pesar de que semejante evento era raro, Sasuke no estuvo sorprendido. Él y su mamá siempre habían tenido una relación especial. Mientras el hijo favorito de su papá siempre había sido—y probablemente siempre sería—Itachi, las cosas se invertían cuando se trataba de las preferencis de su mamá. Por supuesto, ella amaba a sus hijos por igual, pero la conexión que existía entre ella y Sasuke siempre había sido mucho más fuerte y eso nunca había sido un secreto para nadie.

Cuando él se mudó por primera vez de casa de sus papás, Mikoto le pidió continuamente que fuera a cenar a casa o se metía por la fuerza a su departamento y cocinaría algo para él. Toda la charada lo había molestado por un tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella sólo lo hacía porque lo amaba, así que lo comenzó a apreciar más; además, de cualquier manera no tenía esperanza en la cocina.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando se casó con Sakura. Aunque la relación con su mamá permaneció igual, la cantidad de contacto que ahora tenían era limitada. Debido a ciertas _tensiones _que ahora existían entre él y su papá, rara era la vez que ella lo invitara a cenar; y ahora que él estaba casado y que ella finalmente se había dado cuenta que era todo un adulto, ya no le cocinaba más.

Sin embargo, ella sí lo llamaba de tiempo a tiempo o iba a visitarlo, amablemente preguntándole como iban las cosas entre él y Sakura y discretamente dándole indicios sobre lo injusto que estaba haciendo y lo increíblemente _estúpido_ que estaba siendo por no notar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

Esta fue la primera vez que Sasuke se encontró estando de acuerdo con ella. Pero no se lo dijo y cuando fue interrogado sobre el paradero de su esposa, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que ella estaba de viaje.

Neji ya lo había regañado suficiente sobre el asunto; no necesitaba que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? —preguntó con suavidad en algún punto de la conversación, pero no le dejó responder. —Entiendo que estés enojado porque has sido obligado a casarte con ella, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso… ¿por qué no abres los ojos y tratas al menos de ver toda esta situación en una nueva luz? ¿Por qué no tratas de sacar lo mejor de todo esto? Ella es una chica muy dulce, Sasuke. No se merece esto—no se merece ser tratada de esta forma.

A pesar de que luchó muy duro para no hacerlo, Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar las palabras. —Eso ya lo sé —dijo con brusquead, molesto.

—Bueno, ciertamente no parece que lo sepas —refutó su madre, su tono aun más duro.

Antes de que Sasuke se pudiera rendir y lanzarse a darle un resumen completo y una gran explicación de los eventos que habían ocurrido durante el transcurso de la semana anterior, un fuerte grito fue escuchado, asombrándolos a los dos. En un apuro de movimiento, el Uchiha estuvo de pie y fuera de la oficina, más alarmado y curioso que preocupado por la seguridad de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, lo que vio cuando finalmente llegó a la sala lo hizo detenerse en seco. Su pelirrosa esposa estaba sobre el sofá, encima de Karin, viéndose extremadamente ocupada con tratar de arrancarle el cabello.

Casi al instante, las palabras del mensaje del día anterior llegaron a él—_'No me importa qué tan amiga de la familia sea—si Karin todavía está ahí para cuando regrese, me las va a pagar. Lo digo enserio.'_

A decir verdad, él nunca hubiera pensado que ella había hablado en serio cuando le dijo eso. Pero eso quizás tenía algo que ver con el que él hubiera jurado asegurarse de que la pelirroja no estuviera ahí para cuando ella regresara. (Porque la estúpida perra tenía un hábito de aparecer cada cierto tiempo, sólo para ver cómo estaba él y si no había cambiado de opinión sobre cogerla). La única razón por la que permitió que ella se quedara en la sala mientras él hablaba con su mamá, en vez de simplemente echarla de la casa, fue porque había estado seguro de que Sakura no llegaría en otros cinco días más.

Pero por supuesto, la vida _tenía_ que joderlo a él. No lo había hecho desde el viernes, lo que había sido un muy largo período de tiempo, y obviamente lo extrañaba.

El grito de Karin lo sacó bruscamente de su cavilación y aunque una parte muy grande de él quería pretender no haber escuchado y dejar que Sakura la matara, decidió que sería mejor si la detenía de hacer eso. Pero eso sólo fue porque no quería que _Sakura _terminara lastimada en el proceso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sillón y agarró a Sakura de la cintura, alzándola fácilmente y alejándola de la pelirroja. Tan pronto como sus brazos la envolvieron, ella dejó salir una larga sarta de blasfemias y comenzó a agitar sus piernas en el aire—ella estaba enojada con él (Y probablemente lo quería matar más de lo que quería matar a Karin—eso siendo una nota mental que él había hecho).

—¡Ella está loca, Sasuke-kun! —la pelirroja en cuestión exclamó al pararse, tratando de parecer asustada, pero no siendo para nada capaz de esconder la petulante mirada en sus ojos. Era obvio que había gritado por varias razones de las que Sasuke inicialmente había pensado. —¡Ella entró aquí y me atacó sólo así, de la nada!

La pelirrosa se tensó al escuchar eso y antes de que él estuviera consciente de qué había pasado, ella estuvo fuera de sus brazos y pegada al cabello de Karin una vez más.

Esa fue la escena con la que Mikoto se encontró cuando finalmente consiguió el coraje para seguir a su hijo. Su mano voló para cubrir su boca, pero no porque estuviera horrorizada por la pelea de mujeres desarrollándose frente a sus ojos, sino más bien porque estaba tratando—con desesperación, pero siendo en vano—de reprimir su risa.

Nunca había considerado a Sakura como una persona violenta, pero parecía que había estado equivocada. Y aunque, bajo circunstancias normales, no le hubiera gustado descubrir semejante cosa, ahora no podía estar más feliz por eso. Karin había estado encaprichada con su hijo por ya mucho tiempo y había hecho todo en su poder para tenerlo. Necesitaba una lección—¿y quién mejor para dársela que Sakura?

Aunque a regañadientes—ya que él probablemente estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese aspecto—Sasuke las separó de nuevo, parándose frente a su esposa para prevenir que atacara a Karin de nuevo. Sin embargo, pronto se volvió obvio que el objeto de su enojo había cambiado de la pelirroja a su esposo, ya que había colocado sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke y empujó, haciendo que él se tropezara un poco hacia adelante.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó cuando se giró para encararla, genuinamente confundido.

—¡Tú! —le gritó. —¡Tú eres mi único problema, Sasuke! ¡Siempre has sido mi problema! —y con eso, se giró y cruzó la sala, rápidamente subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo.

Sasuke parpadeó y se quedó quieto por un momento antes de recomponerse. —¡Sakura! —gritó y corrió tras ella dejando atrás a una Karin estupefacta y a una Mikoto sonriente. Sin embargo, ambas expresiones cambiaron muy pronto, ya que un jarrón aparentemente costoso chocó contra las escaleras, seguido de un fuerte, _—¡Maldita sea, no me sigas!_

Rápidamente saliendo de su abotargamiento de shock inducido, Karin se giró a Mikoto en un esfuerzo por mantener intacta su fachada de inocencia. Rápidamente abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que algún sonido pudiera salir, la matriarca Uchiha alzó su mano, el signo internacional de 'cállate de una jodida vez'.

—Te lo merecías totalmente —le dijo on severidad. —Tú y yo sabemos eso.

—No soy el personaje negativo aquí —anunció la pelirroja luego de un momento de silencio, —Y no merezco ser tratada como tal —luego salió de la sala, empujando a Itachi quien apenas estaba entrando, y cerrando de un portazo tras ella la puerta principal. El confundido Uchiha se giró para mirarla por un segundo, antes de regresar la mirada a su mamá, un brillo inquisitvo en sus ojos.

Mikoto, a pesar de haberlo notado, no se molestó en responder, sabiendo que su hijo pronto harías las conexiones por sí mismo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a cambio, frunciendo ligeramente.

Itachi se tomó un momento en responder, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa todavía fijados en el jarrón roto sobre el suelo. —Vi tu coche —dijo finalmente, caminando hacia ella. —Y me di cuenta que _ella_ debió haberte seguido y ya que puedo imaginarme a la perfección la reacción de Sakura, vine a ver qué podía hacer para que esas dos no se mataran.

No es como que él diera largas respuestas descriptivas, pero desde hacía mucho su mamá había dejado en claro que cuando estuvieran cerca de ella, sus hijos debían hablar propiamente. Siempre habiéndola respetado, tanto él como su pequeño hermano menor seguían sin romper esa regla.

—Oh —dijo, luego se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos cambiando también a los pedazos del jarrón. —Sin embargo, llegaste un poco muy tarde.

Encogiéndose de hombros y gruñendo ligeramente en respuesta, Itachi permitió que una sonrisa socarrona se extendiera en su rostro. —Nunca pensé que la rosadita fuera así, ¿tú sí? —dijo, tratando de reprimir el orgullo que se incrementó dentro de él al imaginarse a su cuñada tratando de arrancarle el cabello a la pelirroja.

—No, no realmente —admitió su mamá, negándose de cabeza. —Siempre pareció tan calmada y tan serena… y, bueno, dado que fue _obligada _a casarse con él, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que ella peleara con otra chica por Sasuke.

—Sí, sé de qué hablas —dijo. —Pero no pienso que ella sea el problema aquí. ¿Recuerdas a Hinata?

Mikoto lo observó entonces, la confusión brillando sus ojos oscuros. —¿Hyuuga Hinata? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que incluso _ella _se hubiera hartado—y mucho antes, si vamos al caso—si hubiera pasado por todo lo que mi hermano le ha hecho a Sakura.

—Él realmente es cruel con ella, ¿no? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Juro por Dios, ya no sé qué más hacer con él. Cada vez que está cerca de ella, cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre… él se vuelve en esta… esta persona totalmente diferente—una personas que yo no crié, una persona que yo… que ni siquiera yo conozco.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, entendiendo los sentimientos detrás de las palabras. —No deberías culparte porque tu hijo—y me disculpo profundamente por la elección de palabras—tenga un palo trabado en su trasero y no se lo saque sin importar lo que otros digan o hagan. Créeme, simplemente _no puede _ser tu culpa.

Luego de un momento de procesar las palabras, Mikoto negó con la cabeza y rió ligeramente. —Disculpas aceptadas —declaró con una sonrisa. Sus manos se movieron y tomaron las de él mientras hablaba de nuevo, cambiando de tema. —Estoy feliz de que decidieras venir a visitar—dijo. —Dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

—No sé —respondió. —Papá dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre…

—Negocios, por supuesto —su mamá lo interrumpió. —Sin embargo, eso no me impide mimarte —sonrió abiertamente y él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. —Estaba pensando en reunir a toda la familia para cenar esta noche. ¿Está Keiko contigo? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo. —Pero decidió quedarse en el coche. Dijo que estaba cansada —frunció el entrecejo ligeramente al decir esto, no siendo capaz de comprender qué era tan cansino sobre ir con él que la haría colapsar del agotamiento.

Sin embargo, su madre fue rápida en aclararle eso para él. —Intuición feminina —aclaró con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

—Aparentemente —respondió secamente, ya habiendo aceptado el que probablemente nunca aprendiera a entender a las mujeres y el funcionamiento de sus mentes. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y anunciar que debía irse, pero una fuerte colisión del segundo piso seguido de un amortiguado grito (lo que sonó más a un, —¡Jódete, Sasuke! —para él) lo interrumpió.

Tanto madre e hijo se quedaron quietos por unos segundo, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se abriera paso el rostro de ella y lo mirara una vez más. —Yo… supongo que no hay necesidad en pedirle a Sasuke que venga a cenar hoy en la noche —dijo, la diversión cubriendo sus palabras.

Itachi sonrió con socarronería. —No, no pienso eso —dijo. —Por lo que escuché, probablemente estará muerto—o en la sala de emergencias—para la hora de la cena.

~•~

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto a mí! —gritó Sakura tan pronto como entraron a la habitación de la pelirosa, girándose bruscamente para encararlo. —¡Todo lo que quería—y lo dije en ese jodido mensaje—es que ella no estuviera aquí cuando yo regresara! ¡La pudiste haber cogido todo lo que querías mientras yo no estaba—no necesitaba que eso fuera restregado en mi cara! ¿Y no pudiste hacer ni siquiera eso, estúpido hijo de puta?

Sin pensarlo, agarró el objeto más cercano—lo que resultó ser otro jarrón—y se lo aventó, apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Por desgracia, él fue rápido y se quitó del camino, haciendo que otro jarrón se quebrara al chocar contra la puerta.

—¡Vete a la chingada, Sasuke! —gritó, frustrada (en su abotargamiento de enojo inducido) de que no hubiera conseguido golpearlo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó, shockeado de su repentina demostración de violencia. —¡Por el maldito amor de Dios, contrólate!

—¿Que me controle? —chilló. —¿Me estás diciendo que me controle? ¡Te mostraré lo que es el control! —gritó, luego se giró por un breve segundo, sus ojos buscando otro objeto para aventarle.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha se negó a darle esa oportunidad. En casi un instante, estuvo detrás de ella, agarrándola bruscamente del brazo y girándola para que lo encarara.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —escupió* cuando él hizo eso, desesperadamente tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

—¡Deténte! —ordenó. Cuando ella se negó a escuchar y a cambio comenzaba a golpearlo y a empujarlo con su mano libre, él la soltó sólo para tomar ambas muñecas y ponerlas a la fuerza detrás de ella, jálándola hacia él y atrapándola en una especie de abrazo. —Karin sólo está aquí porque se mantiene siguiendo a mi mamá como un cachorro perdido —explicó, ignorando sus protestas y forcejeos. —Ella no ha dormido _ni una _sola noche aquí, especialmente _no_ en mi cama.

Sakura rió al escucharo esto—un intenso ladrido sarcástico. —¿Y esperas que crea eso? —preguntó, fulminándolo.

—Sí —respondió con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Sí, eso espero.

Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, la seriedad escrita en el rostro de Sasuke y la absoluta sinceridad con la que había hablado _realmente_ habían hecho que su determinación se derrumbara y las paredes que había puesto a su alrededor bajaran por un momento, escondió esa reacción con cuidado. —¡Bueno, pues no lo hago! —dijo, neciamente manteniendo su postura, pero se detuvo de luchar al final.

—¿Qué carajos, Sakura? —siseó, molesto. —¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Traerte testigos?

—En realidad, sí —respondió y luego rodó los ojos cuando él la fulminó. —¿Qué? No me digas que esperas que te crea sólo así, sólo porque tú lo dices.

—¡De acuerdo! —escupió, soltándola abruptamente y dando un paso hacia atrás. —¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres testigos? ¡Te daré testigos! Puedes preguntarle… —se detuvo un momento, su cerebro trabajando arduamente para recordar el nombre de la chica, antes de rendirse y continuar, —…puedes preguntarle a esa chica… la que hace la limpieza.

Le pelirrosa rodó los ojos una vez más. —Yuki, Sasuke —escupió. —Su nombre es Yuki. ¿Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedes recordar el nombre de tus empleados?

—Lo que sea, Sakura —dijo, e ignoró a propósito su última oración ya que él no estaba con el humor de tener otra pelea con ella. —Pregúntale a ella —la alentó, su voz más calmada y aun más suave. —Regresaré más tarde, cuando te hayas calmado. Y entonces hablaremos —esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a ella, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras él.

—Jódete —murmuró para sí misma luego de que él se fuera, tirándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos de una manera casi infantil.

No había porqué negar que ella _odiaba_ absolutamente cuando él hacía eso—cuando él se iba endemoniado sin darle a ella alguna oportunidad de replicar o contratacar. Él hacía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para siempre tener la última palabra y en su opinión, ese era un gesto de superioridad—superioridad que él no tenía, al menos no cuando estaba a lado de ella.

Él sólo era un arrogante idiota egocéntrico—y uno infiel si vamos al caso—y por un momento se le ocurrió que ella había sido realmente estúpida para creer que bajo esa fachada de él, hubiera una persona totalmente diferente—una mejor persona—y que _ella_, de todas las personas, sería capaz de hacerlo salir.

Pero sólo por un momento. Porque pronto recordó lo que le había dicho, lo confiado que había sonado, lo seguro que pareció estar al saber que no había hecho nada malo.

Además, Sasuke nunca mentía. ¿Por qué? La respuesta estaba escrita arriba. Él era un idiota arrogante. El chico honestamente dudaba que alguien pudiera lastimarlo por hablar con la verdad, y a él le importaba muy poco las personas a su alrededor (y sus sentimientos si vamos al caso) como para hacer un esfuerzo en mentir.

Esa fue la razón por la que, tan pronto como escuchó al coche salir de la casa, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, corriendo rápidamente al primer piso.

—¡Yuki! —voceó mientras se detenía en la base de las escaleras, insegura de a dónde dirigirse. Estaba segura que el martes era el día en que ella iba, así que no tenía porqué preocuparse de que no estuviera ahí; sólo esperaba que ella no tuviera música a todo volumen en sus audífonos, ya que definitivamente _no_ estaba con el humor para revisar la casa entera.

Pareció que la suerte estuvo de su lado, al menos en esa situación en particular, porque no pasó mucho hasta que pudiera escuchar su respuesta. —¡Sí, señorita! —en cuestión de segundos, ella estuvo frente a Sakura, mirándola con confundidos ojos azules. Yuki era una chica rubia de diecisiete años, llena de vida y constantemente feliz, su inocencia y su infantil ingenuidad haciéndole difícil esconder su curiosidad.

Si había alguien que sabía la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras ella no estuvo—y que no dudaría en decirle—esa era, sin duda alguna, Yuki.

—Te voy hacer una pregunta —anunció, —Y voy a necesitar que tu respuesta sea completamente sincera, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de estar obviamente atónita, la chica consiguió asentir. —Sí, señorita.

—Dime, ¿acaso esa… esa _cosa_ pelirroja pasó la semana en mi casa? —preguntó.

—No, señorita —respondió Yuki, negando con la cabeza.

Sakura parpadeó. —¿Estás segura?

Esta vez, ella asintió. —Sí, señorita.

—Piénsalo —la alentó, su cerebro pareciendo tener problemas para procesar semejante respuesta simple. Estando acostumbrada a las implicaciones, sí quería detalles y explicaciones. —Sé que estás aquí sólo dos días a la semana, pero cualquier cosa que hayas visto o escuchado… cualquier cosa podría ser importante —le dijo.

—Bueno—comenzó la chica, recordando la semana pasada en un esfuerzo por elaborar una respuesta, —Estoy aquí martes y viernes. Los escuché pelearse el martes.

Sakura asintió con acuerdo. —Sí. ¿Pero luego de que me fui? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Sasuke le dijo o hizo a ella?

—Sí. Escuché porque tenía curiosidad —admitió, sonriendo con vergüenza. —Él le dijo que se fuera. Dijo que usted regresaría y que él no quería que ella estuviera cuando usted regresara.

—D-de acuerdo —respondió la pelirrosa lentamente, un poco sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Luchó para evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras continuaba, dispuesta a descubrir más. —¿Y el viernes? ¿Pasó algo el viernes?

Yuki se tomó un momento para pensar, antes de responder. —Um, sí —dijo. —El señor Uchiha se estaba preparando para salir, eso creo, cuando ella apareció de nuevo. No estoy segura de qué estaban hablando, ya que estaba muy lejos como para escuchar, pero él le gritó en algún punto. Y luego la echó de la casa. Enserio. No le _dijo_ que se fuera—la echó él mismo de la casa.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sakura, asombrada.

La chica asintió. —Absolutamente —dijo. —La verdad es que entré a la sala de estar cuando eso ocurrió. No pude evitarlo y sé que estuvo mal, pero al mismo tiempo valía totalmente la pena. Es decir, siempre pensé que el señor Uchiha era súper educado y todo eso, pero lo vi _arrastrándola_ fuera de la casa. ¡Juro que fue mejor que ver la televisión!

Al escuchar eso, Sakura no pudo evitar reír—ya fuera de diversión o de alivio, no estuvo segura a esas alturas. —Gracías, Yuki —dijo sonriendo.

—No hay problema, señorita —la chica guiñó un ojo y le dio una sonrisa propia antes de girarse e irse.

Millones de pensamientos zumbando por su mente, la pelirrosa esperó hasta que la chica desapareciera de la habitación antes de permitirse dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.

_'Él estaba diciendo la verdad',_ pensó, involuntariamente sonriendo. _'Sabía que él no me haría esto'._

~•~

Más tarde ese día, Sasuke entró aflojeradamente a la casa, lentamente arrastrando sus pies hasta la sala de estar; quitándose la chaqueta y dejando salir un pesado suspiro, se tiró sobre el sofá, reclinándose y estirando las piernas frente a él, un brazo tirado sin cuidado sobre sus ojos.

Luego de la escena que su esposa causó unas horas atrás, en verdad no tuvo idea de qué esperar de ella. Nunca antes había reaccionado tan violentamente y aunque sabía que ella ya debía estar tranquila para ese momento, no estaba para nada dispuesto a subir y encararla. Gracioso, ¿no? Como había esperado todos esos día para tener una conversación con ella y ahora que estaba ahí, él no sabía qué más hacer para posponerla tanto como fuera posible.

No me malinterpreten, estaba muy contento y muy aliviado de que ella finalmente hubiera regresado a casa. Por supuesto, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si ella no hubiera entrado y visto a Karin extendida en su sofá, pero ese tipo de cosas ocurrían, y él estaba muy aliviado con la idea de que enserio no había nada que él pudiera haber hecho para prevenir eso. No había hecho nada malo, así que no tenía nada que esconder.

Lo que sí le había molestado había sido su reacción—lo fácil que ella había llegado a la conclusión de que él había ignorado por completo todo lo que ella había dicho (y hecho) y había dejado que Karin se quedara en su casa.

Por un lado, sabía que se lo merecía. Ella misma lo había dicho. Después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, él era todo menos confiable.

Pero después de haberse abierto con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona, luego de haberle contado todas esas cosas, luego de haber luchado para buscar y darle explicaciones para cada una de sus acciones… luego de todo eso, una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿cómo demonios podía ella _no_ confiar en él?

Mientras esa pregunta se abría paso en su mente, Sasuke gruñó y pateó ligeramente la mesa de sala con su pie derecho. La situación era molestamente complicada y pensar en eso no le haría ningún bien. Especialmente desde que sabía perfectamente bien que todo era culpa de él, incluyendo esas pequeñas cosas que parecieron tener el potenecial de ser parcialmente recriminadas a ella.

Estaba por ponerse de pie, con la intención de subir a buscarla, cuando una suave mano se enterrón en sus oscuros mechones, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con brusquedad, sorprendido. Por un momento, no logró entender qué estaba ocurriendo, hasta que alzó la vista y la vio encima de él, una expresión de casi culpabilidad cubriendo su rostro.

—Hola —lo saludó con suavidad, viéndolo a los ojos por un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada.

Como fue esperado de él, Sasuke no respondió, escogiendo en cambio observarla cuando ella quitó su mano de su cabello y rodear el sofá para sentarse a su lado a una distancia relativamente pequeña. Ella estaba ahora vestida casualmente, él remarcó mientras la estudiaba, con una simple camiseta rosa y un par de shorts blancos; no tenía zapatos ni maquillaje y su cabello estaba agarrado en una pulcra coleta.

—Yo… hablé con Yuki —anunció con una pequeña y casi dudosa voz. Se mordió el labio inferior y evitó verlo a los ojos, jugando nerviosamente con sus uñas mientras esperaba a que él hablara.

No sabiendo qué decirle—y _negándose_ rotundamente a gritar algo como '¿Ves? ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Pero nooo, ¡tenías que ser obstinada y no creerme!'—el Uchiha se decidió por el camino más fácil, contestándole con un silencioso gruñido. Luego de eso, ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, sus mentes trabajando para pensar en alguna forma de comenzar una conversación, pero fallando miserablemente.

Sorprendentemente, fue él quien terminó rindiéndose y rompiendo el silencio. —¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué me fui? —sintió la necesidad de aclaración y cuando lo vio asentir, se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Su humor cambió 180 grados cuando se dio cuenta que él no iba a restregarle su error en la cara, haciendo que su seguridad regresara. —¿Qué es Karin para ti, Sasuke? —preguntó en vez de responder, no sintiéndose como la persona que tuviera que dar explicaciones—al menos no todavía.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ligeramente al escucharla, pero no desperdició ningún segundo en darle una respuesta, —Nada.

—¿Y qué es ella para ti ahorita? —preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos jade perforando los de él.

Él tragó pesadamente entonces, finalmente dándose cuenta de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo con eso. —Aun menos que eso —dijo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó. —¿Por qué la defendiste? ¿Por qué sigues estando de su lado?

—No lo hice. No lo estoy —negó con la cabeza. —Como te dije, ella no es nada. Ella no vale tu atención. Ella no vale tu enojo. Ella no vale como para pelearnos. Pensé que al dejarla ser delusiva, entenderías qué tan poco significa ella para mí —explicó. —Todavía sigo sin entender qué estuvo mal en eso —agregó luego de una breve pausa.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —¡No soy una psíquica! —dijo con brusquedad. —Hubiera entendido, no hay duda de eso, si tú te hubieras sentado y me hubieras hablado sobre eso.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora —se defendió, enderezándose en su lugar. —Aceptémoslo. En ese momento, no me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¡Te fuiste como una loca enojada!

—Y te importó tanto que ni siquiera te molestaste en llamarme después —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Deduje que necesitabas tiempo —le dijo. —Tiempo para pensar, para ordenar tus ideas… de llegar a la conclusión que esperé que llegarías —se detuvo un momento. —Nunca imaginé que harías algo… así.

—En realidad, pensaste que iba a regresar —lo corrigió la pelirrosa. —Como siempre lo hago, ¿cierto?

Luego de un momento, no obstante con duda, Sasuke asintió. —Sí —dijo.

—Me diste por hecho —continuó. —Como siempre lo haces.

—Probablemente —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, no queriendo sonar todo serio y seco y sabiendo perfectamente bien el efecto que tendría en ella.

Como fue esperado, no pasó mucho hasta que ella lo miró boquiabierta. —Eres un cretino —le dijo con total sinceridad, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Al escucharla, Sasuke se encontró incapaz de contener su sonrisa socarrona. —Prácticamente sí —admitió.

—¡_No_ soy tu posesión, Uchiha! —siseó, claramente molesta. —Un día, me voy hartar de todo esto y cuando eso ocurra, me importará _un demonio_ las apariencias. ¡Me iré y nunca más miraré hacia atrás! ¡Te lo juro! —por mucho que tratara de sonar firme y convicente, la única cosa que consiguió lograr fue que la sonrisa socarrona de su esposo se ensanchara.

—No, no lo harás —declaró con tanto confianza que ella casi le creyó. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo esa reacción muy bien escondida y mantuvo su postura con firmeza.

—Sí, si lo haré, Sasuke. Sólo porque se supone que no debamos divorciarnos no significa que _no podamos _hacerlo. Y si continúas haciendo est…

Le hubiera gustado continuar, mantener la segura fachada de mujer independiente por un poco más, pero él la interrumpió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. En un movimiento fluído, sus manos la tomaron del rostro y la jalaron hacia él, presionando sus labios con los de ella. La pelirrosa gritó ahogadamente por el movimiento, no habiendo esperado eso en lo absoluto y él tomó eso como una oportunidad para meter su lengua en la boca de ella.

Y sólo así, su fachada se quebró en miles de finos pedacitos junto con su determinación. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció en un instante, dejándola consciente de sólo una cosa—_los labios de él sobre los de ella_.

No fue nada como el primer beso que tuvieron. Esta vez, la boca de él estaba hambrienta—la besaba con ferocidad, succionando y mordiendo los labios de ella, su lengua explorando cada centímetro de su caverna. Él se alejó de ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dejándola sin aliento y aturdida. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se sintieron pesados y por un momento, pudo haber jurado que si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué día era, ella no hubiera sabido cómo responder.

—No harás nada —dijo, su ronca voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y trayéndola de regreso al presente. —No harás nada porque no tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y en otras noticias... sí, porque lo prometí. Más pronto de lo que esperaban. ¿:D?

.

Espero que lean este post. Lo que está por venir es algo 'fuerte', por así decirlo. Viendo que esta historia es **M-rated**, tengo que preguntarles algo. **¿Nos arriesgamos?**

Lo que está por venir trae lemon, y pues viendo que FF anda algo estricto, les pregunto yo, **¿traduzco la versión con lemon o la que no tiene?**

Porque sí, la autora tienes DOS versiones.

La otra opción sería que tradujera la que no tiene lemon para no arriesgarnos **Y** pondría la versión con lemon en mi wordpress o en deviantart o se los envío por correo o lo que quieran en realidad. No importa eso. Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Si me gustaría que me avisaran con tiempo para no demorar tanto en traducir o saber qué traducir antes y así... puesto que esta no es la única historia que tengo que traducir. (:

.

Así que... en Abril llega la película de Road To Ninja. No, no, no. ¡Nunca me cansaré de decirlo hasta no verla! XD

Sí, Mikoto apareció. Lo dije. Un personaje nuevo iba aparecer. XD

Maldito manga, cada vez se pone mejor.

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

Y sí, las sasugalletas son receta secreta de su servidora aquí presente. XD

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	21. Sólo Quédate Conmigo

.

.

Que conste que evito este tipo de mensaje al principio, pero esto es... huh, necesario.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Capítulo **m-rated** porque el 98% lo pidió.

Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Incomplete<strong>_

_._

**_Capítulo Veintiuno_  
><strong>_Sólo Quédate Conmigo_

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana pasó bastante rápido.<p>

Ahora que él y su esposa finalmente habían paso del 'incidente de Karin', Sasuke pudo declarar felizmente que su vida había regresado a lo normal. O… bueno, tan normal como podía llegar a ser, dado a todos los cambios que estuvieron obligados a tomar lugar entre ellos una vez que Sakura finalmente regresó de Nueva York y le dio la oportunidad de explicarse.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en todos los tiempos, descubrió que realmente fueron bien recibidos—esos y los que todavía no habían ocurrido.

A pesar de que él y Sakura todavía no se comportaban como una pareja casada en muchos, muchos aspectos, la casa estaba mucho más silenciosa ahora que ya no se enfrascaban en una pelea cada vez que se veían. La atmósfera estaba más tranquila, más relajada. Créanlo o no, él ahora sentía como si realmente tuviera algo por lo cual regresar a casa, algo que fácilmente podía ser notado por quien sea que estuviera interesado en mirar. Se iba más tarde al trabajo y llegaba más temprano a casa, escogiendo pasar el tiempo con Sakura en vez de encerrarse en su oficina frente a la computadora.

Su esposa pareció tener las mismas preferencias, viendo que ahora siempre estaba en casa, tanto cundo él se iba en la mañana como cuando regresaba en la tarde. Por extraño que pudiera sonar, él apreció eso—apreció el que ella mantuviera su promesa de darle a la relación otra oportunidad, aceptando en el proceso todo lo que implicaba.

Incluyendo no más salidas en la noche con sus amigas.

No lo malinterpreten, Sasuke _sabía_ que ella estaba joven y llena de vida y _sabía_ que ella había perdido una considerable cantidad de tiempo al tratar de hacerlo abrir los ojos, tiempo que ella bien pudo haber usado para algo mucho más… productivo, pero aun así. Nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer casada y de que debiera actuar como una. Especialmente ahora, cuando él estaba cumpliendo con su papel y estaba actuando como un hombre casado.

O… bueno, al menos tratando, ya que no estaba completamente seguro de cómo se suponía que debía actuar un hombre casado. Decidió que comenzaría con llegar temprano a casa todas las noches y ya no engañarla. El resto, lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

Regresando de nuevo al tema de momento, no era como que Sasuke no quisiera que ella tuviera amigas. De ninguna manera, ya no era el mismo cretino egoísta de un mes atrás. _Quería_ que ella tuviera amigas y se divirtiera con ellas y fuera feliz; simplemente prefería que se reuniera con ellas durante el día, cuando él estaba trabajando. El resto del tiempo, de 8pm a 9am, ella era suya.

¿Se preguntaran qué hacían ellos en ese tiempo? Besarse. Tocarse. Fajarse en el sofá como dos adolescentes calenturientos. Rara vez hablaban. Las palabras no eran muy necesarias, ya que ellos parecieron entenderse el uno al otro tan bien a través del lenguaje corporal. Además, aparte de esa vez en la que por accidente se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, no se iban a dormir juntos. Se besarían y se darían las buenas noches, pero se irían por caminos separados.

Sasuke se había preguntado muchas veces si eso era porque ella estaba esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, pero siempre se había deshecho del pensamiento. Había una razón por la que todavía no se la había llevado a su cuarto, a su cama, y tenía mucho que ver con el que Sakura siempre se detuviera y se alejara antes de que las cosas pudieran llegar más lejos.

Al principio, había encontrado eso particularmente molesto, pero luego se comenzó a acostumbrar lentamente. Algunas mujeres eran así—se hacían las difíciles y Sakura pareció ser una de ellas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras, él creyó que ella realmente tenía el _derecho_ de ser así. Se merecía ser cortejada y esperada porque era especial, era algo más, algo raro y precioso. Algo con lo que él había tenido la suerte de toparse y poseer. Y la esperaría todo el tiempo que tuviera que hacerlo.

Porque incluso si habían veces en la que toda esa farsa se volvía frustrante y lo hacía querer gritarle por excitarlo y luego dejarle a él que se encargara de las cosas por sí mismo, Sasuke se encontró acomodándose extrañamente a esa nueva rutina de ellos. Era fácil y no le proveía demasiadas responsabilidades u obligaciones; y Dios sabía que a esas alturas, su vida ya era bastante complicada—no necesitaba que Sakura también hiciera las cosas difíciles para él.

En el futuro, sabía que las cosas tendrían que cambiar. Por despistado que pudiera ser cuando se trataba de relaciones, Sasuke era bastante listo para darse cuenta que un matrimonio significaba mucho más que unos cuantos besos compartidos en la tarde y una persona por la cual regresar a casa. Sin embargo, por ahora, parecía funcionar para los dos, y ya que los cosas nunca habían estado así de bien, decidió que todo podía permanecer así por un rato más.

~•~

El jueves, el hermano de Sasuke fue a visitarlo a la compañía. Bueno, 'visitar' probablemente estuvo dicho de forma inapropiada, ya que había sido enviado ahí por su papá quien aparentemente le había ordenado mirar unos contratos. Sasuke no estuvo exactamente seguro de porqué él había hecho eso. Habiéndose graduado como abogado, Itachi siempre se había hecho cargo de todos los asuntos legales en los que estuviera envuelta la compañía, la presidencia de la compañía habiéndole pertenecido a Sasuke desde el principio. Sin embargo, no iba a detenerse a pensar en eso.

Mientras su hermano no lo molestara, viendo que él tenía un especial interés en eso, a él no podría importarle menos su presencia.

El día pasó bastante rápido. Nada fuera de lo ordinario ocurriendo—leyó documentos, envío emails, firmó papeles, tuvo juntas con sus clientes y asociados, y trató de ignorar las ladinas miradas que la secretaria enviaba en su dirección (y su escote, si vamos al caso). En términos generales, fue otro día normal. Hasta que dejó de serlo.

Estaba en su oficina, leyendo un documento, cuando su hermano hizo acto de presencia y rápidamente preguntándole, de una forma bastante descortés, qué demonios seguía haciendo ahí.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, inseguro de cómo responderle—y pensado que un 'estás en mi jodida oficina y me estás preguntando _a mí _qué carajos estoy haciendo aquí' hubiera sido demasiado duro, considerando que no se habían visto desde hacía cinco meses. Confundido, le dio una mirada al reloj que colgaba de la pared—6:48 pm.

¿Cuál era su jodido problema, huh?

Sasuke siempre se había llevado bien con su hermano. Cuando eran más chicos, Itachi solía ser el típico hermano mayor—molesto, sobreprotector y por momentos, ligeramente condescendiente. Cuidaba de él y le enseñaba cosas, lo ayudaba con su tarea y lo sacaba de problemas cuando era necesario. Con los años, su lazo se debilitó por un millón de razones—como ese matrimonio arreglado o el que Itachi se hubiera ido a vivir a Tokyo—pero incluso así, continuaron siendo amigos—al estilo Uchiha, por supuesto.

Eso hubiera tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que, sin importar qué, Itachi todavía era el único ser humano en ese planeta que podía hacerlo entrar en razón en aspectos donde ni siquiera Mikoto había sido exitosa. Y enserio, no había porqué negar que las veces cuando Sasuke necesitaba algo así eran demasiadas.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Sasuke —le recordó al cruzar la oficina, tomando asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio. —Ya son casi las siete y has estado aquí desde las seis de la mañana. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que todavía no estés en casa?

—Estoy trabajando como —espero— podrás ver —respondió Sasuke, sólo enviándole un rápido vistazo, antes de continuar mirando los documentos en sus manos, esperando que su hermano captara la indirecta y lo dejara en paz.

Había una sola razón por la cual Itachi estaría dispuesto a comenzar una conversación y eso era, la mayoría del tiempo, porque tenía algo —muy— importante para decir. En su caso, él sólo hacía eso cuando estaba con el humor para hacer el papel del hermano mayor y haber decidido que él necesitaba recibir una paliza —verbalmente, por supuesto, ya que su mamá probablemente los enviaría al hospital por sí misma, antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera tocarse entre sí— y hacerlo entrar en razón.

En otras palabras, Itachi fue hasta ahí, envuelto completamente en su aire de superioridad, para decirle a Sasuke que era estúpido—por qué, todavía no sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

—Sí, puedo ver que estás trabajando —replicó, rodando los ojos. No agregó nada más, y aunque eso pudo haber parecido un signo de derrota para cualquier persona, Sasuke lo conocía lo suficiente como para no dejarse engañar por eso.

Con un suspiro que no hizo nada para esconder su irritación, el Uchiha menor aventó los documentos a la mesa y se apoyó en su silla, acción que le dijo a su hermano que escucharía una vez más todo lo que él tenía para decirle. Y que sus palabras entraría por un lado y luego saldrían por el otro, pero eso era otro asunto. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó lentamente, claramente exasperado.

Itachi no desperdició ni un momento para hablar, yendo directo al punto como usualmente lo hacía. —Quiero saber la razón de porqué el tiempo que deberías pasar con tu esposa, lo pasas en tu oficina. Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Crees que puedes responder esa pregunta?

—Puedo intentar —respondió Sasuke rechinando los dientes, molesto de que él también hubiera tenido la necesidad de traer el tema de su matrimonio. Todo el mundo parecía hacer eso recientemente y aunque nunca antes le había molestado, ahora estaba comenzando a hacerlo. Creyó que eso era porque las cosas entre él y Sakura finalmente estaban comenzando a funcionar. No necesitaba que las personas le dijeran lo increíblemente estúpido que era y lo increíblemente jodido que estaba su matrimonio—ya no más.

Lo que él necesitaba —y nunca se lo admitiría a nadie— era que las personas le dijeran qué hacer después, cómo manejar eso, cómo asegurarse de que él no jodiera las cosas de nuevo. Sabía tan poco de las jodidas relaciones que realmente estaba asustado de que pronto la jodiera sin siquiera notarlo.

Sospechó que esa era la razón de porqué su hermano estaba ahí en ese momento. Lo que lo molestaba aun más, ya que no podía comprender que era lo que tenía Itachi que lo hacía mejor como para tratar con mujeres. Él no era mucho más social que él, eso sí.

_'Quizás no,'_ una ingeniosa voz dentro de él le dijo, su tono ligeramente condescendiente, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula con frustración. _'Pero él tiene la mentalidad mucho más abierta que tú.'_

Esa voz tenía razón sin duda alguna. Y él quería cambiar, enserio, pero abrirse a estas alturas de su vida era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Con todas las cosas nuevas que asaltaron a su ser, sintió como si hubiera estado viviendo bajo una maldita piedra y lo hacía querer regresar a su taciturna persona, a su pequeño mundo donde él podía ser superior y todopoderoso, donde no había nada más que él pudiera aprender y nada que valiera el esfuerzo de abrirse (he ahí sus muy extraños cambios de humor de las últimas semanas).

—Estoy trabajando, Itachi —eventualmente respondió, suspirando silenciosamente y trayendo su mano para frotarse la frente. —Pasaré el tiempo con Sakura más tarde. ¿Satisfecho?

—No —le dijo. —No,_ no _estoy satisfecho. Y estoy bastante seguro que ella tampoco. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo entusiasmada, de lo feliz que ella está con el prospecto de comenzar de nuevo, de darle a tu patética persona otra oportunidad?

—¿Cómo carajos sabrías eso tú, Itachi? —dijo con brusquedad, su temperamento estallando con la mención de su esposa.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque _yo_ fui el que la trajo a casa par ti. _Yo_ fui el que la convenció de responder tus llamadas, de darte un indicio de que ella estaba viva y bien. _Yo_ fui el que la arrastró hasta aquí para que pudiera darte la oportunidad de explicarte—lo que realmente dudo que hicieras.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, huh? ¿Agradecerte? ¿Alabarte? —preguntó Sasuke, su tono más enojado que sarcástico.

No se había enterado que Itachi se había encontrado con Sakura en Nueva York, pero eso no cambiaba realmente las cosas. Había sólo una razón por la cual Itachi interfería regularmente en su relación con Sakura y eso era porque se sentía culpable de lo que hizo. Nunca lo dijo o lo demostró, pero Sasuke lo conocía mejor que nadie y siempre había sido capaz de leerlo.

—No —Itachi negó con la cabeza. —No necesito nada de eso. Pero sabes, Sakura es una gran chica. Y yo pude haberme casado con ella. Pude haberla hecho feliz, pude haber dejado que _ella me _hiciera feliz. No hubiera actuado como un completo cretino. No hubiera hecho de su vida un maldito infierno. Pero incluso así, te dejé tenerla. Dejé que te casaras con ella, esperando que un día te dieras cuenta que ella es la chica ideal para ti.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? La lastimaste, la trataste como basura. Y cuando por algún milagro, ella decide darte otra oportunidad, cuando todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes dos se junten, ¿qué es lo que haces? Cierras los ojos y pretendes que no ves nada de eso —se detuvo un momento, esperando a que su pequeño hermano menor reaccionara de alguna forma. Como fue esperado, no lo hizo y él suspiró por su terquedad, negando con la cabeza una vez más. —¿Cuándo vas a despertar, Sasuke? ¿Cuándo madurarás de una jodida vez, abrir los ojos y ver lo que está justo frente a ti?

—Sabes, no entiendo cuál es tu jodido problema —dijo Sasuke con brusquedad, molesto. —Estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no voy a dejar mi trabajo sólo para pasar el tiempo con ella.

Se hermano negó con la cabeza. —No estoy diciendo que lo hagas —le dijo. —Pero ella se merece más que sólo las pocas horas que le das cuando regresas de trabajar. ¿Por qué no te vas temprano a casa hoy? ¿Por qué no la llevas a comer? Haz algo —_lo que sea_— que le demuestre que ella no es sólo parte de una nueva rutina, sino que en verdad es tu esposa y que ella te importa, independientemente de que no lo demuestres abiertamente.

Para ser honestos, el Uchiha menor no estuvo sorprendido de que Itachi hubiera conseguido dar en el clavo tan acertadamente—siempre había parecido ser capaz de leer su mente.

—Sé que no es fácil —continuó. —¿Pero sabes qué? No se supone que lo sea.

Y sólo así, todos los argumentos y réplicas que había preparado murieron en su garganta, obligándolo a permanecer callado y desviar la mirada. Su hermano tenía razón y no había porqué negarlo.

Aunque todo el tiempo había sabido que 'matrimonio' no era lo mismo que 'rutina', Sasuke había estado perdido sobre qué hacer a fin de cambiar eso en su vida. Todavía lo estaba, hasta cierto grado. Pero inicialmente había pensado que tenía tiempo para descubrir todo eso. Ahora… ahora se daba cuenta que, en realidad, no hizo eso—al menos, ya no.

Había tenido tiempo hasta el momento. Había tenido dos largos años para reflejarlo en su vida y llegar a una conclusión, descubrir qué quería hacer con ello. Era dolorosamente obvio que no había hecho nada de eso y ahora, después de haber escuchado las palabras de su hermano, estaba comenzando a tener la misma sensación que tenía siempre que dejaba las cosas para el último minuto. Porque de alguna manera, eso era de lo que se trataba todo esto—el último minuto.

Sakura había accedido a darle una oportunidad más y hasta ese momento, él había hecho exactamente lo que había hecho con las otras: echárselo en cara.

Había sido un tonto en creer que las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes ahora sólo porque ya no peleaban y pasaban las tardes en un constante morreo. No lo eran. Porque él todavía no estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba, ella todavía no le llamaba cuando tenía un problema y ellos todavía no hablaban de algo. Todo era físico y de haberlo llevado al siguiente nivel, su relación probablemente se parecería más a una de follamigos que a la de una pareja casada.

Cuando le cayó en cuenta eso, Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si ella sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si ella se había callado esperando a que él finalmente lo captara y cambiara? ¿Y si ella no se había quejado sobre nada porque esperaba darle tiempo a él? ¿Y si… y si su tiempo ya se había acabado?

—No creo que estés consciente de esto, Sasuke, pero tu esposa realmente _es _asombrosa. Difícilmente creo que haya alguna otra persona allá afuera que pueda perdonar y olvidar de esta forma. Después de todo lo que le has hecho, estoy sorprendido de ella no haya salido corriendo y gritando ya. En cambio, ella se mantiene dándote oportunidad tras oportunidad para redimirte. ¿Estás siquiera consciente de lo raro que es semejante hecho? Hay parejas que no pueden perdonarse entre sí ni una sola vez, que no se pueden dar entre sí una segunda oportunidad. ¿Y cuántas te ha dado ella? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas?

Una vez más, él se detuvo, esperando una respuesta. Y una vez más, Sasuke permaneció callado.

—Eso pensé —asintió, pareciendo haber obtenido su respuesta con el silencio de su pequeño hermano. —Sabes —continuó con un suspiro, —No te voy a pedir que la ames, porque no estoy seguro de que seas siquiera capaz de algo así. Sin embargo, sí te voy a pedir que no la lastimes de nuevo.

—Sakura ha pasado por mucho y estoy muy consciente que la mayoría de eso ha sido por mi culpa. Así que si te atreves a hacerla llorar de nuevo, juro por Dios que te daré una paliza.

No fue su amenaza lo que lo asustó. Era la posibilidad de que sus palabras se volvieran realidad.

~•~

—_Entonces _—comenzó TenTen por el teléfono, el entusiasmo obvio en su voz, _—¿Qué te vas a poner?_

Habían estado hablando por al menos una hora para ese momento, tiempo en el que la castaña felizmente había decidido contarle a Sakura todo lo que había ocurrido en Nueva York luego de que ella se fuera. Y ahora que el tema había sido agotado completamente, se dirigió a otros asuntos, de los cuales la pelirrosa no pareció tener idea.

—¿Huh? —preguntó con una mirada fruncida, no siendo capaz de entender de qué estaba hablando.

—_La cena, Sakura _—dijo TenTen, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo y Sakura fácilmente se la pudo imaginar rodando los ojos. _—¿Que te vas a poner? _—repitió.

La mirada fruncida de Sakura se intensificó. —¿Qué cena? —preguntó, confundida.

La castaña estuvo callada por unos momentos, antes de hablar con una voz vacilante, _—¿Sasuke no te dijo?_

—No —respondió. —Sasuke no me dijo nada. Ni siquiera ha llegado todavía a casa. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—_Bueno, Sasuke y Neji van a tener una cena con un cliente esta noche_ —explicó TenTen, —_Y parece que el cliente llevará a su esposa con él. Neji me dijo que tendría que ir, así que sólo es normal que tú también vayas, ¿no crees?_

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar la conclusión a la que había llegado su amiga, sus labios torciéndose en una pequeña sonrisa triste. —Oh, por favor —bufó en silencio. —He sido su esposa durantes dos años y él nunca me ha llevado a ningún lugar. Negocios o no… realmente no importa.

—_Sí, pero estás consciente que en estos dos años ustedes no estuvieron realmente juntos, ¿cierto? _—señaló su amiga. _—Pero ahora que ya están en el camino correcto, él no tiene ninguna razón para no llevarte a esta cena._

—Pienso —comenzó la pelirrosa, negando con la cabeza con tristeza, —Que él no tiene ninguna razón para llevarme a esa cena —se detuvo un momento, una silencioso suspiro escapando de sus labios, antes de continuar, —Mira, sé que sólo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que nos 'hicimos pareja', pero… Tenten, las cosas no son como las imaginé. Es fácil asumir que él no sabe cómo funciona un matrimonio y en ese caso, yo felizmente tomaría las riendas para tratar de enseñarle, pero es como si… él ni siquiera quisiera aprender. Todo lo que él hace es besarme. Y luego mirar con molestia escrita en todo su rostro mientras yo me alejó de él —le dijo, tratando difícilmente de retener las lágrimas. Se había vuelto mejor para eso, notó, su voz ni siquiera temblando una sola vez esta vez.

—_Sakura_ —suspiró TenTen, claramente no sabiendo qué decir. —_Odio decir esto, pero sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer a estas alturas: dale tiempo._

—Lo haré —accedió en un santiamén, asintiendo incluso si su amiga no la podía ver. —Le daré todo el tiempo que necesite. Sólo estaba… —se detuvo un momento, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Sólo estaba tratando de dejar claro mi punto. Tratar de explicarte porqué nosotros dos no podemos ser como Neji y tú. Al menos no todavía.

Hubo una rara especie de silencio luego de decir eso y cuando TenTen lo rompió, su voz fue suave y casi temerosa.

—_Piensas que has cometido un error al darle otra oportunidad, ¿no?_

—¡No! —respondió Sakura en un instante sin siquiera pensarlo. —No, por supuesto que no —continuó, su voz más calmada. —Es sólo que… supongo que nunca he tomado en cuenta todas las cosas que podrían ocurrir… todas las cosas que podrían lastimarme con facilidad… —se detuvo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento, antes de salir rápidamente de ellos. —Mira, tengo que irme. Ahora que has mencionado la cena, me he dado cuenta que tengo algo de hambre —intentó reír y aligerar el ambiente un poco, pero no estuvo segura de que hubiera funcionado. —Te hablo luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—_De acuerdo_ —respondió la castaña con un suspiro, sonando algo resignada. —_Adiós, Sakura_.

Luego de dar su débil despedida, Sakura colgó y colocó su celular de nuevo en el buró. Las cosas no eran como se las había imaginado, cierto, pero se negaba a mortificarse demasiado con ese asunto. Pensar en eso no le iba hacer ningún bien, así que decidió entretenerse con algo más. Como comer, por ejemplo.

Con un pequeño suspiro, se puso de pie, estirándose con sus manos sobre la cabeza y luego comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, se abrió mucho antes de que ella siquiera llegara y aunque en el fondo de su mente supiera perfectamente bien quién era, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dar un respingo ligeramente, no habiendo esperado que algo así ocurriera. Colocando las manos sobre su errático corazón palpitante, le disparó a su esposo una mirada fulminante y estuvo sorprendida —más bien shock, enserio— al notar que él se veía culpable.

Ella fue incapaz de detener una mirada fruncida de aparecer en su rostro, pero sí consiguió contenerse de vociferar su confusión en voz alta. _Afortunadamente_. Porque enserio, él estaba intentando—ella podía verlo claramente. ¿Cómo se vería si cuestionaba eso? No muy bien, eso era seguro.

Obligándose a dejar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara su rostro y cerró la distancia entre ellos, parándose de puntitas para que pudiera presionar sus labios con los de él en un suave y casto beso.

—Llegaste temprano —recalcó mientras se alejaba, regresando a su altura original. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus brazos en la base de su cuello, las manos escondidas en su suave cabello azabache.

La única respuesta de Sasuke fue un gruñido y a pesar del agrio humor en el que ella había estado tan sólo momentos atrás, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. Por molestos que los hubiera encontrado antes, ahora creía que sus gruñidos —y otros sonidos evasivos— en realidad eran algo monos. Eran una parte de él—una parte de ese hombre complejo que no podía esperar a conocer mejor.

—Tú y tus súper avanzadas habilidades verbales, Sasuke —dijo a modo de broma y rodó los ojos, negando con diversión.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, él no respondió de ninguna forma como usualmente lo hacía. Él sólo escondió un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja y la observó con un raro tipo de asombro, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez y quisiera grabar en su mente cada centímetro de sus rasgos. La noción probablemente hubiera sido bastante agradable (al menos para su ego), de no haber sido porque la mirada de él fuera tan jodidamente intensa. Por eso, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se encontró removiéndose con incomodidad, no sabiendo qué hacer en lo absoluto.

—Voy a prepararme algo para comer —soltó cuando finalmente ya no pudo soportarlo más, alejándose de él y obligándolo a dejar caer su mano. Eso pareció haberlo sacado de su ensimismamiento, pero todavía había algo sobre él que no representaba para nada al Sasuke que ella conocía.

Ella lo empujó para pasar, totalmente decidida a irse, pero se detuvo cuando la golpeó un pensamiento. Se giró para observarlo de nuevo, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans en un esfuerzo por evitar jugar nerviosamente con ellas. —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo —ofreció, esperanzada con el prospecto de hacer algo —_lo que sea_— que pudiera posiblemente acercarlos, algo más que sólo fajar. —Es decir, no soy tan buena en la cocina, pero podría… —se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza.

Aunque había barboteado —y por ende parecido una tonta— estuvo muy segura que él había entendido lo que ella había tratado de decirle.

Él lo entendió, pero no pareció estar de acuerdo con ella. —No lo hagas —dijo, negándose de cabeza.

Sakura trató de alejar la inadmisible decepción que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. En su mente, ella sabía perfectamente bien que él no la estaba rechazando, simplemente estaba contestando una pregunta. Pero su corazón lo captó de la forma equivocada y lo hizo parecer como que una vez más, él había negado su intento por conocerse mejor el uno al otro.

Escondió esa reacción con cuidado, sin embargo, no queriendo que su esposo lo notara. —De acuerdo —respondió con silencio, alzando y bajando un hombro en un encogimiento a medias, antes de girarse e irse.

Sin embargo, ella a penas había llegado a las escaleras, cuando una mano se disparó y sujetó su brazo, deteniendo sus movimientos. La pelirrosa ahogó un grito por la premura de todo eso y se giró para encararlo, una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sasuke explicarse. —No comas —le dijo, aclarando su orden previa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su esposa, parpadeando con confusión. El aire alrededor de ambos era sofocante, cargado con un raro tipo de electricidad; la atmósfera estaba tensa como no lo había estado en semanas y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho esta vez para ponerlo de esa forma. —¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que me cuidara? —dijo a modo de broma y sonrió, intentando aligerar el ánimo.

No funcionó. —Hn —gruñó, pareciendo impávido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró luego de un momento, tragando con pesadez.

Fue la primera vez que Sakura había visto a su esposo ser incapaz de encontrar palabras y estuvo sorprendida por lo inquietante que eso era. Él siempre pareció tan duro y frío… lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido debió haber sido muy malo si había conseguido dejarlo sin palabras.

—Sasuke… —comenzó en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo de alguno manera, a pesar de no estar muy segura de qué decir, pero fue interrumpida.

—Tengo una cena… con un cliente —dijo. —Esta noche. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus pulmones se detuvieron. Su corazón se detuvo. Todo se paró.

Luego de un momento, el aire se atoró en su garganta y ahogó un grito, su corazón comenzando a latir frenéticamente una vez más. Shockeada, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, decidiendo que el cliché de debo-pincharme-el-brazo-porque-creo-que-estoy-soña ndo ya se estaba volviendo anticuado para el momento.

Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontró que nada había cambiado. Sasuke todavía estaba ahí, todavía en frente de ella, todavía sujetándola del brazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, todavía mirándola con una mirada ansiosa en sus oscuros ojos.

Parpadeó al darse cuento que esto en realidad estaba ocurriendo. —¿Lo… lo dices enserio? —preguntó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su voz tontamente suave y silenciosa.

—Yo no bromeo, Sakura —respondió. Su tono era monótono como siempre, pero sus ojos de inmediato le dieron una pista de lo que debió haber ocurrido. Él había escuchado su conversación con TenTen, no había otra explicación de porqué él de repente parecía entender que ella quería —_necesitaba_— más de lo que él ya le había dado.

Pero esa no era la forma en que ella quería que ocurrieran las cosas. Ella quería que él diera el siguiente paso porque quisiera hacerlo, no por haberla escuchado quejarse y querer callarla. No lo malinterpreten, lo que le había dicho a TenTen era cierto: _quería_ ayudarlo, pero habían ciertas cosas que él tenía que descifrar por sí mismo.

Además, Sasuke ni siquiera parecía el tipo de chico que disfrutara ir a citas románticas y todo eso. Así que quizás era ella la que tendría que aceptar el hecho de que él quizás nunca sería todo lo que ella quería. Y obligarlo a pretender ser algo que él no era, sólo porque ella quería ciertas cosas que él no le podía dar, definitivamente no era opción.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No quiero que hagas esto porque…

—Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, Sakura —la interrumpió, su voz firme. —Porque he sido… injusto contigo. Porque quiero mejorar las cosas. No porque haya escuchado accidentalmente una conversación entre tú y tu amiga, en donde le decías todas las cosas que debiste haberme dicho a mí —dijo, confirmando sus previas sospechas.

—Sasuke… —una vez más, trató de hablar, para defenderse contra las repentinas acusaciones que él le estaba aventando. Y una vez más, él la interrumpió.

—No voy a pelear contigo sobre este asunto, Sakura —le dijo. —_Sé_ que realmente no te he dado la oportunidad de hablar conmigo.

Fue la segunda vez ese día que ella se encontró sorprendida más allá de las palabras. Parpadeando, preguntó con una voz algo susurrante, —¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi esposo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —Esto no es gracioso —dijo secamente. —Podré no hacerlo como se debe todo el tiempo, pero intento.

—Sé que lo intentas —respondió la pelirrosa, sus ojos suavizándose con las palabras de él. Dando un paso hacia adelante, colocó las manos en ambos lados de su rostro, obligándolo a inclinarse ligeramente para poder presionar sus labios con los de él a modo de disculpa. —Lo siento. Es sólo que… me tomaste desprevenida —se alejó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro. —Pero me encantaría acompañarte a esa cena.

~•~

Él encontró difícil de creer que tan simple acción la pudiera hacer tan jodidamente feliz. Sólo la había invitado a cenar y ni siquiera estarían solos ahí. Todo sería sobre negocios y él estaba seguro que ella sabía que la única razón por la cual estaba siendo invitada era porque su cliente iba a traer consigo a su esposa.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso, Sakura estuvo prácticamente brillando el resto de la tarde.

No estuvo seguro de porqué era hasta ahora que estaba consciente de lo hermosa que era cuando sonreía. Estaba brillando, totalmente radiante, y él pronto descubrió que medio extrañó su presencia, cuando ella se excusó a fin de comenzar a alistarse.

Como muchas mujeres, se tomó una cantidad atroz de tiempo para vestirse y maquillarse. Tocó la puerta de su habitación una hora y media después de que ella lo dejara a solas, sabiendo perfectamente bien que si no lograba verla en algún momento cercano, se volvería loco. Por fácil que hubiera sido vivir una vez sin ella, Sasuke estuvo sorprendentemente no sorprendido de darse cuenta que ella rápidamente se estaba volviendo adictiva.

El aire se atascó en su garganta cuando sus ojos finalmente recayeron en ella. Estaba usando un colorido vestido estampado, amarrado en la cintura y fluyendo hasta medio muslo, acompañado de un alto par de tacones beige. Realmente no era el atuendo más sexy que le hubiera visto puesto, ni era el más elegante, pero simplemente había algo sobre la radiante sonrisa que tenía, algo sobre el brillo en sus ojos… algo que lo hizo estar dolorosamente consciente de que para él, ella nunca se había visto más hermosa.

Ella dejó la puerta abierta para que él entrara a su habitación y se giró de nuevo al espejo, asegurándole que sólo necesitaba otros cinco minutos más. Él observó, con una fascinación casi embelesada en sus ojos, cómo ella se aplicaba el pálido brillo rosa en los labios y se ponía unos largos aretes de diamantes.

Cuando ella se giró de nuevo, fijó sus ojos jade en él, oscurecidos por el maquillaje y rodeados por gruesas pestañas negras. De forma silenciosa, su sonrisa ilusionada pidió su aprobación. Él no lo vociferó, pero la forma hambrienta en que la observó seguro le dio la respuesta.

Y sólo así, la sonrisa de felicidad estuvo de nuevo en su rostro, obligándolo a hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano a fin de evitar tirarla a la cama y tomarla justo ahí en ese momento.

Por mucho que doliera admitirlo, Sasuke finalmente podía decir que entendía lo que Itachi —y todo el mundo, si vamos al caso— había tratado de decirle. La pelirrosa realmente _era_ especial. Hacerla feliz eran tan jodidamente fácil… sólo se necesitaba de un pequeño gesto, una acción significativa, una mirada llena de emoción, una palabra cariñosa.

Eso no era todo. Eso sólo era el principio. El simple hecho de que él la estuviera llevando a cenar esa noche no significaba que ellos ya estuvieran listos, que su relación de repente se hubiera tornado perfecta. Él _sabía_ eso. Los matrimonios no eran tan fáciles de manejar, él tendría que poner mucho más esfuerzo para llegar a conocerla, para cambiar y abrirse con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, eso… eso era un buen comienzo. Verla tan feliz hacía que valiera el esfuerzo, enserio.

El orgullo llenó su sistema cuando se dio cuenta que él nunca había visto su sonrisa ser tan genuina, tan brillante. Cerca de él, siempre había sido triste, sarcástica o pequeña y suave, careciendo de confianza. Esta última era la única que le había estado dando últimamente. Desde que había regresado, ella había estado tan insegura—nada como la mujer que había desaparecido sin rastro durante toda una semana sólo porque la había enojado y porque de repente decidió que había tenido suficiente. Eso había cambiado ahora, cierto, y ella pareció regresar a la confiada mujer independientemente que había llegado a gustarle, pero eso no lo hacía menos inquietante.

Los cambios de humor de ella —si es que se le podían llamar así— le recordaron que eso también era terreno desconocido para ella y le mostraron todo el esfuerzo que ella estaba poniendo en bajar las defensas en su presencia. La responsabilidad que ese hecho traía era inverosímil. Tan sólo unas horas atrás, él había pensado que esa rutina era simple y conveniente para ambos. Probablemente había sido necesario caerse de eso para hacerle darse cuenta que se había estado engañando todo ese tiempo.

¿La confianza que ella incondicionalmente colocó en él? Eso era más responsabilidad de lo que él alguna vez habuiera tenido. Especialmente ahora, cuando decepcionarla simplemente ya no seguía siendo una opción.

Las palabras de Itachi sonaron en su cabeza, _'_—_Sé que no es fácil. ¿Pero sabes qué? No se supone que lo sea.'_

¿Por qué se hermano siempre parecía estar en lo cierto? Sasuke no lo sabía. Sin embrago, una cosa era segura; Itachi siempre _tenía_ la razón y aparte de eso, él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerlo entrar en razón. De alguna manera, funcionaba para cada situación—y esto no era la excepción.

No estuvo seguro de porqué había tenido problema en verlo antes, pero Sakura realmente _era_ la mujer indicada para él. Y eso no era debido a ese estúpido cliché de 'los opuestos se atraen'. O quizás lo era hasta cierto punto, pero la conexión que podía sentir ahora era mucho más compleja que sólo eso. Lo podía sentir eso—lo que sea que 'eso' fuera.

Cuando ella sonreía, el corazón se le detenía. Cuando ella reía, él sentía esta extraña necesidad de sonreír. Cuando ella hablaba, su voz lo calmaba. Cuando ella lo besaba, su corazón enviaba una graciosa descarga a todo su cuerpo, y cuando lo tocaba, todo parecía llegar de repente a la vida.

Sin mencionar que siempre que ella estaba cerca de él, él estaba tan agudamente consciente de su presencia, que todo lo que podía escuchar, todo lo que podía sentir, todo lo que podía tocar, oler, ver… _todo_ era _ella_. Nada más importaba y tener toda su atención enfocada solamente en una cosa no era algo inquietante como inicialmente había pensado que sería.

Mantuvo su mano en la pierna de ella durante toda la cena. Él no habló mucho—nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta vez, en vez de pensar en negocios y contratos, se dedicó a observarla. Ella platicó fácilmente con TenTen y la esposa del cliente (cual nombre no pudo recordar bajo ningún concepto) y pronto comenzó a sentirse extrañamente fascinado por ese lado de ella, esa Sakura calmada y relajada.

Cuando no la estaba escuchando, estaba silenciosamente mirando las reacciones de los otros por la presencia de ella, tratando de ver si él era el único que veía el cambio en ella, que disfrutaba cada segundo en el que ella riera o sonriera. Sintió una descarga de orgullo —y también de celos— al darse cuenta que no, él no estaba solo en eso.

El cliente pareció quedar totalmente encantado con ella al igual que su esposa, si vamos al caso. Neji, quien no había pasado realmente mucho tiempo con ella, pareció sorprendido de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, pero también complacido de alguna manera. Sasuke no necesitó ser un genio para notar que a pesar de la cantidad limitada de contacto que tuvieron, ella también había logrado llegar a ser apreciada por él.

El mesero que les había servido durante el curso de la tarde había tratado de coquetear con ella más de una vez, descaradamente ignorando la miradas asesinas que se mantenía enviando en su dirección. Sakura no le prestó mucha atención, así que él obviamente no tenía razón para esperanzarse, pero Sasuke se encontró simpatizando con él. ¿Por qué, preguntarán algunos? Todo venía de repente a la vida con lo que esa sonrisa de ella podía hacer en las personas.

Eso no lo detuvo de gruñir por lo bajo cada vez que él se acercaba y miraba a su esposa de forma equivocada. Una vez, su enojo se incrementó tanto que le nubló el juicio, haciendo que su mano se apretara involuntariamente en el muslo de Sakura. Ella no pareció sorprendida y aunque él encontró eso confuso, no pudo decir que no disfrutó la forma en que ella trató de hacer que él se relajara. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó ligeramente antes de inclinarse a gusto a su lado.

Eso combinado con la mirada fulminante de Sasuke probablemente hubiera sido suficiente para ahuyentar al joven mesero. Pero ella llevó las cosas aun más lejos al ladear la cabeza, besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

Él estuvo sorprendido por su repentina muestra de afecto, especialmente desde que ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para tocarlo desde que entraron al restaurante, pero pareció que eso solo fue porque ella de alguna manera supuso que él no era un gran fan de las muestras públicas de afecto. La idea lo hizo querer golpearse. Luego de todo lo que le había hecho, ¿solo qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta esta mujer a ir para hacerlo sentir a gusto, para hacerlo feliz? Enserio, ¿qué tan lejos? Sasuke no podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrarse con semejante espécimen.

Para el momento en que la cena terminó, él fue reducido a una temblorosa bolita de impaciencia. No estuvo completamente seguro de qué era lo que quería de Sakura. Quizás necesitaba la reconfirmación de que ella en verdad estaba ahí, de que esto sí era real. Quizás quería enseñarle en la única forma que él conocía, que él la veía ahora, que entendía lo afortunado que era por tenerla y que las palabras ni siquiera podían expresar lo mucho que apreciaba que ella se hubiera quedado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, incluso después de todas esas cosas hirientes que le había aventado. O quizás simplemente estaba cansado de esperar, cansado de continuar con sólo besarla.

Había perdido suficiente tiempo y las palabras de Itachi lo hicieron darse cuenta de que él en verdad no podía saber cuánto más tenía de sobra. Quería más, quería todo de ella. Y lo quería en ese instante.

Luego de que ambos se despidieran, él la guió al coche, su mano presionada ligeramente en su espalda baja. Ella estuvo callada hasta que llegaron a su destino. Girándose para encararlo, ella se apoyó contra el coche y vacilantemente le sonrió, toda la confianza de ella pareciendo haber desaparecido en un segundo.

—Gracias —le dijo, su voz suave y silenciosa, cubierta de absoluta sinceridad.

Sabía que eso debió haberlo preocupado. Lo debió haberse preguntado qué había ocurrido para que ella regresara a esa insegura mujer con la que él había estado viviendo durante los últimos días. O al menos, debió haberlo molestado, ya que él había dejado muy en claro horas antes de ese día que él la había llevado a esa cena porque él _quiso_. Ella no necesitaba agradecerle.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Ya que por alguna razón u otra, todo en lo que él se podía enfocar a esas alturas era sus labios. Se veían rosas y suaves y tan jodidamente tentadores y él de repente no pudo contener su deseo por besarla de nuevo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus manos en el capó detrás de ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos. El aliento de ella se atascó con su acción y por instinto se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero no siendo capaz de hacerlo. Pronto notó que sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, observándolos intensamente. Casi demasiado pronto, supo lo que él tenía en mente, lo que causó que nerviosas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Sasuke había querido hacer eso por lo que pareció haber sido un largo tiempo, pero ella siempre se había detenido antes de que pudieran dejarse llevar. Simplemente no se sentía bien y ya que ella había esperado tanto tiempo para entregarse a alguien, decidió que igual y podía asegurarse de que eso fuera especial. No lo malinterpreten, ella no quería velas en toda la habitación y pétalos de rosa sobre la cama; simplemente quería ser capaz de sentir que el hombre que la estuviera tocando la _quisiera_. Para ella, eso era especial, no algún cliché visto en todas las películas románticas.

Ella había querido inicialmente esperar hasta que su relación estuviera un poco más definida que sólo eso, pero ya no más. No después de lo que él había hecho por ella esa noche.

Con una lentitud casi dolorosa, Sasuke se inclinó hasta que su frente se presionó con la de ella. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla con gentileza, convenciéndola de abrir los ojos. Gracioso, cómo ella ni siquiera había notado que los había cerrado, probablemente en anticipación al beso. Se encontró con su oscura mirada y estuvo tomada un poco desprevenida por todas las emociones girando en esos ojos ónices, pero estuvo forzada a cerrarlos de nuevo cuando él de repente presionó sus labios con los de ella, su mano todavía sujetando su mejilla, sus dedos parcialmente escondidos en su rizado cabello rosa.

El beso fue sorprendentemente suave y gentil, nada como la forma en que usualmente la atacaba cuando regresaba del trabajo. Antes de que pudiera perderse por completo en el beso, Sakura se dio cuenta que él en realidad estaba tratando de decirle algo al besarla de dicha manera—él estaba pidiendo _permiso_ para llevar las cosas más lejos. No pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de él al notar eso.

Ella le respondió de la misma forma en que él se lo pidió—al profundizar el beso, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionando su ágil cuerpo con el de él.

Como siempre, no pudo decir cuánto había durado, pero pareció una eternidad para ella. Era sólo Sasuke quien tenía este extraño poder sobre ella—cada vez que la tocaba, se olvidaba de todo el mundo alrededor de ellos y de repente no podría importarle menos si ese maldito Apocalipsis estuviera ocurriendo justo ahí en ese momento.

Esta vez no fue diferente, lo cual probablemente fue la única razón de porqué ella le permitió llevar las cosas más lejos, de volver el beso en una completa sesión de faje, justo ahí en el estacionamiento de un carísimo restaurante, donde cualquiera podía llegar en cualquier momento y atraparlo con sus labios enganchados al cuello de ella.

Apenas notó cuando él se inclinó ligeramente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos y alzándola fácilmente sobre el capó de su lustroso deportivo. Ella estuvo ligeramente más alta que él en esa posición y ella usó esto para su ventaja, escondiendo su mano en su cabello azabache y tironeándolo fuertemente, queriendo que él la volviera a besar de nuevo. Él obedeció en un instante, estrellando sus labios con los de ella, sus lenguas deslizándose entre sí mientras una de las manos de él desaparecía de su muslo y la pasaba por su cabello rosa, acunando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras continuaba besándola.

El sonido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose en la distancia los forzó a separarse, y Sakura tuvo que remover las manos del cabello de Sasuke y colocarlas de nuevo sobre el capó en un esfuerzo por estabilizarse. A esas alturas, no estuvo segura de si quería gruñir con frustración por ser interrumpida o sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo tan sólo momentos atrás—o más bien, en _dónde_ lo había estado haciendo. Probablemente hizo ambos, lo que pareció divertir a su esposo hasta cierto punto, ya que él estuvo sonriendo de forma socarrona cuando ella lo miró.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos estuvo feliz con la interrupción, pero la atmósfera ya se había perdido ahora y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso. Ayudándola a bajarse del capó, la guió hasta su lado del coche y abrió la puerta para ella. Porque a diferencia de lo que se creía, su madre _sí_ le había enseñado modales. El problema era que solo los usaba con un muy selecto grupo de personas. Y pareció que Sakura se había ganado el derecho a convertirse en parte de ese grupo, como debió haberlo hecho desde mucho tiempo atrás.

El regreso a casa fue una locura. Si la excitación de él no había sido obvia antes, ahora definitivamente no podía ser negada porque manejó como un completo lunático. Aceleró mucho más del límite permitido, se voló la luz roja dos veces y por poco logró evitar rayar su coche una vez. Fue un milagro que ninguna patrulla de policía le hubiera seguido el rastro.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Sakura hubiera estado asustada o al menos preocupada. El accidente en el que había perdido a su hermano la había hecho estar consciente de que unos minutos de diversión simplemente no valían la pena como para arriesgar la vida de uno y aunque no podía negar que aún le gustaba la velocidad, siempre se obligó a comportarse, a respetar la ley y a estar consciente de que otros conductores que _no_ hacían lo mismo.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón u otra, se sintió completamente segura con Sasuke, incluso mientras él manejaba a casi cien kilómetros por ahora dentro de los límites de la ciudad. En realidad, se sintió más divertida que nada. Por supuesto, eso pudo haber tenido algo que ver con todas las emociones que estuvieron revoloteando dentro de ella, nublándole la mente y junto con eso, el juicio. Probablemente siendo también razón por la cual en algún punto durante su pequeño viaje, ella se encontró inclinándose sobre el compartimiento central, una de sus manos apretando un muslo de él, la otra desabrochando lentamente su camisa y sus labios succionando en su cuello.

Ya fuera por la adrenalina o la lujuria que la hacía ser tan atrevida, no estuvo segura. Lo que sea que fuese, a Sasuke no pareció importarle.

Gracias a que estuvo preocupada con otras cosas, Sakura consiguió mantener su diversión a raya en su regreso a casa, pero eventualmente se quebró cuando él entró en el camino de entrada de la casa, frenando con tanta rapidez que la rueda chirrió. Creyó que también pudieron haber dejado algunas marcas en el pavimento, pero eso era algo que tendría que revisar al día siguiente. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke estuvo fuera del coche y a lado de su puerta, atrapándola en sus brazos.

Ella rió cuando él hizo eso, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por un momento. —Dios, tenías que ser hombre —dijo a modo de broma, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¿Puedes culparme? —gruñó de forma juguetona, antes de alzarla rápidamente, obligándola a envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella gritó con sorpresa, no habiendo esperado que él hiciera algo así e instintivamente colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándolos fuertemente por miedo a perder su equilibrio y caer.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó, riendo.

Se le ocurrió entonces que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se había divertido tanto, desde que se había sentido tan completa, tan feliz. Se había sentido bien con las chicas en Nueva York, pero esto… esto era dicha pura.

Bajando mirada para sonreírle, se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, sus manos viajando por su sedoso cabello oscuro. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, todavía estaba asombrada de lo increíblemente suave que era; el cómo lograba alzarse y desafiar la gravedad de esa manera estaba más allá de ella. Pero una vez más. También era muy sexy, así que no se pondría a quejar.

No estuvo segura de cómo habían llegado al segundo piso. Todo era vago, sólo podía recordar algunas partes como cuando él la pegó a la pared o cuando él abrió con apuro la puerta de la habitación de ella con su pie, sus labios nunca alejándose de los de ella.

La cosas comenzaron a esclarecerse cuando entraron a la habitación, las mariposas en su estómago regresando. Ella quería esto más que nunca. Las cosas se sentían bien—el momento, el lugar, la conexión entre ellos. Pero incluso así, no pudo encontrar una forma para deshacerse de su nerviosismo. Brevemente se preguntó si se _suponía _que ella debía sentirse así o si eso sólo era porque Sasuke no sabía de su falta de experiencia en ese dominio. La causa que fuera, una cosa era segura: no iba arruinar el momento al decírselo.

Además, con la forma en que él estaba actuando, ella encontró difícil de creer que él la lastimaría más de lo necesario, independientemente de si él estuviera consciente de que tenía que ser gentil o no.

Sacándose los zapatos de una y usando sus talones para remover los calcetines, Sasuke caminó hacia la cama y se arrodilló sobre el colchón, dejándola sobre este con cuidado, como si ella fuera su más preciada posesión. No supo porqué, pero hubo una voz dentro de su cabeza que le dijo que fuera lento, que fuera gentil. Le recordó que ella no era cualquier otra mujer—ella era Sakura y era adorada. No podía lastimarla.

Apoyándose sobre los talones, se tomó un momento para admirarla, ambas mejillas sonrojadas y ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Su cabello rosa estaba esparcido sobre toda la blanca almohada y sus cremosos hombros, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Su vestido, aunque cubría su escote, se alzó ligeramente cuando ella se movió, revelando más de sus exquisitas piernas largas.

Horas antes, él había pensado que ella era increíblemente hermosa, pero la verdad era que eso ni siquiera se acercó a lo realmente hermosa que se veía en ese mismo instante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la camisa medio desabotonada (cortesía de las deambulantes manos de Sakura en el coche) por encima de su cabeza e inclinándose hacia ella, descansando los codos en ambos lados de su rostro mientras presionaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus manos se movieron y quitaron los mechones rosas de su frente, la gentil acción haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrieran, jade chocando con ónix.

Tuvo que admitir que había sido tomado desprevenido bastante al ver las emociones brillando en ellos—ella estaba nerviosa y… ¿y asustada? ¿por qué estaría asustada? Ella quería eso, ¿no?

Un poco más que confundido, el Uchiha hizo lo único que pudo haber hecho a esas alturas para no arruinar el momento, pero aun así hacerle sabe a ella —_de alguna forma_— que tenía una opción. Él se inclinó y la besó—lentamente, gentilmente, cariñosamente, como si estuviera asustado de que ella fuera a romperse si él se movía más duro.

El beso pareció ser la reconfirmación que ella había estado ansiando inconscientemente, ya que tan pronto como sus labios tocaron los de ella, Sakura dejó salir un suave suspiro y su pequeña forma se relajó debajo de él. Lentamente, ella alzó los brazos y envolvió su cuello, respondiendo al beso.

—No tenemos por que hacer esto si no quieres —murmuró luego de que se separaran, sus labios trazando un camino de besos de su mejilla a su oreja, y luego bajando por su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando ocasionalmente la sensible piel.

Le tomó a Sakura un rato responder ya que estaba ocupada enfocándose en las increíbles sensaciones que él estaba despertando dentro de ella. —No —susurró eventualmente cuando las palabras se registraron en su mente, negando frenéticamente la cabeza. Escondiendo las manos en su cabello azabache, lo jaló ligeramente, haciendo que su cabeza se alzara. —Quiero esto —dijo cuando fijó sus ojos en él, confianza genuina goteando de sus palabras.

Contento con su respuesta, Sasuke asintió y continuó con su labor, sus expertos labios ganándole suaves sonidos de placer de la pelirrosa. Animado por las reacciones de ella, él encontró su pulso y lo succionó —probablemente la única acción dura que había hecho hasta ese momento— asegurándose de dejar una marca visible ahí, sólo para mostrarle a otros que ella era suya ahora. Verdaderamente suya. Ella gimió de forma apasionada cuando él hizo eso, sus manos apretándose más alrededor de sus oscuros mechones y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, inconscientemente dándole más acceso y logrando que una socarrona sonrisa de satisfacción se extendiera en el rostro de Sasuke.

Ahora que todas sus inseguridades parecieron haber desaparecido, ambos cayeron fácilmente en el agradable humor juguetón de tan sólo minutos atrás. Sakura ahora estaba segura que si ella le pedía que se detuviera, él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces y Sasuke estuvo seguro que si algo estaba mal, ella haría exactamente eso.

Ese tipo de confianza implícita era necesaria, incluso cuando no lo pareciera.

Subiendo de nuevo, el Uchiha colocó pequeños besos en su cuello y mandíbula hasta que finalmente llegó a los labios. La sujetó de la mejilla con una mano y la besó más profundamente esta vez, sus lenguas luchando apasionadamente. Como siempre, él terminó ganando, dejándola jadeante y exaltada.

Él se sentó después, dejando que sus manos corrieran lentamente de sus muslos hasta los tobillos, haciéndola estremecerse con deleite por la sensación. Ella observó con ojos entreabiertos la facilidad con la que él le quitó los tacones, ni una sola vez luchando con las correas como había esperado que lo hiciera. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, él enseñó una engreída sonrisa socarrona cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla, lo que la hizo rodar los ojos. No estuvo segura qué fue exactamente, pero hubo algo en la recién descubierta altanería de Sasuke que la hizo querer recuperar algo del control, así que arrojó sus piernas sobre el borde y se puso de pie, dejándolo solo en la cama.

Sonriendo furtivamente, lo empujó con gentileza para que se recostara donde ella había estado tan sólo momentos atrás, resistiendo la necesidad de reír cuando él se movió con avidez para estar apoyado sobre los codos, sus oscuros ojos fijados en su figura, anticipando su siguiente movimiento. Lentamente, casi atormentándolo, ella se abrió el vestido —primero el nudo en la cintura y luego el del cuello— antes de deslizar el colorido material por encima de su cabeza y aventarlo a lado de la camisa de Sasuke.

Casi al instante, ella estuvo dolorosamente consciente de la forma en que su oscura mirada recorrió su cuerpo con avidez, de las sensuales vibras que él desprendía y esas fueron probablemente las únicas cosas que la frenaron de agarrar las sábanas de la cama y cubrirse con ellas. Habiendo sabido que terminaría de alguna manera en eso esta noche, se había puesto uno de los juegos de lencería que había comprado en Nueva York —consistiendo de un negro y rosa bra strapless y bóxers femeninos de encaje— pero a decir verdad, no estaba ayudando para nada a esas alturas.

Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, gateó sobre la cama y se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sasuke, su cabello rosa cayendo sobre ambas cabezas como una cortina mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo. Como se esperó de él, respondió de inmediato, lentamente frotando sus caderas con las de ella mientras sus brazos llegaban a envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Ella dio un respingo cuando él hizo eso, totalmente desprevenida por la descarga de placer que circuló por su cuerpo e instintivamente frotándose con él, arrancando un gruñido por parte de él.

Lentamente, los dedos de Sasuke subieron por su columna vertebral, deteniéndose sólo cuando localizaron el broche del bra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo desabrochó y se lo quitó, tirándolo sin cuidado en algún lugar detrás de ellos.

No acostumbrada a estar tan expuesta, Sakura trató de esconderse discretamente al presionar su pecho con el de él y besarlo con más fuerza, pero su esposo no tendría nada de eso. Moviéndose deprisa, él se giró con ella y escondió el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la sensible piel, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Un fuerte grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la boca de él unirse a uno de sus pezones, chupando y tironeando de este con gentileza mientras su mano masajeaba el otro.

En su abotargamiento de placer inducido, la pelirrosa pudo ver por primera vez en la vida los beneficios de que él fuera más experimentado que ella—el hecho de que él pudiera poner a disposición de ella todo lo que él había aprendido. Se sintió amada, querida, segura, cuidada y cada una de las acciones de Sasuke sólo sirvió para intensificar todos esos sentimientos.

La boca de él se movió de sus pechos a su firme estómago, deteniéndose para morder y lamer aquí y allá, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus bragas. Él alzó la vista en ese momento, la más intensa mirada que ella alguna vez hubiera recordado recibir de él recayendo en ella, mirando con hambre la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración acelerada.

—¿Crees que fue bonito? ¿Lo que me hiciste en el coche? —le preguntó, su voz baja y ronca, mientras giraba su lengua alrededor de su cadera, haciéndola retorcerse debajo de él. Él sonrió con arrogancia por su reacción y trajo una mano para acariciarla por encima de las bragas, maldiciendo en silencio al darse cuenta que la humedad ya las había dejado empapadas.

Sakura gimió fuertemente cuando él hizo eso, arqueando la espalda y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, llena de placer.

—¿Debería castigarte por eso? —dijo juguetón, su cálido aliento ventilándose contra su piel, haciendo que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizara. —Dime —la alentó, aplicando un poco más de presión en sus caricias.

Pero la pelirrosa a penas pudo decir qué era de lo que él estaba hablando. Negó con la cabeza a lo que sea que él le hubiera preguntado y luego, por el contrario, respiró temblorosamente, —Por favor… —ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba rogando, todo lo que sabía era que quería más. Él la estaba provocando y ella a penas sería capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Sasuke alzó la mirada el escucharla, su arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción desapareciendo con la apariencia de ella. —Mierda —maldijo por lo bajo, relamiéndose los labios. Ella simplemente era perfecta—pequeña, esbelta y natural. No había nada plástico, nada de bronceado artificial. No alcanzó a comprender porqué era hasta ahora que él notaba su belleza.

Saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, él decidió que con ese tipo de faje se estaba provocando más _a sí mismo_ que a ella—y en ese momento, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para él como para ser capaz de disfrutar la provocación.

Lentamente, como queriéndose asegurar de que ella todavía estaba bien con la forma en que estaban yendo las cosas, enganchó sus dedos entre su piel y el suave material de las bragas y comenzó a deslizar la tela de sus piernas. La sintió tensarse sólo un poco cuando él hizo eso, pero ya que ella no protestó de ninguna manera, él no le prestó mucho atención a eso.

Al instante, sus ojos se alzaron de regreso a la unión en sus piernas, oscureciéndose considerablemente cuando recayeron en su vagina desnuda.

Sakura sintió más que ver su intensa mirada y, por mucho que se dijera no actuar como la nerviosa virgen que era, no pudo evitar cerrar sus piernas cuando todo se volvió demasiado.

Pero las manos de él estuvieron sobre sus rodillas después, abriéndolas con gentileza de nuevo. —No te escondas, nena —susurró y ella se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sólo para abrirlos rápidamente un momento después, cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke chocar con la piel abajo de su ombligo.

—No —gritó ahogadamente, cada músculo en su cuerpo tensándose. —No lo hagas.

—Shh —murmuró en respuesta, —Tranquilízate. Confía en mí —la alentó, persuadiendo gentilmente a sus piernas a alejarse entre sí.

Luego se fue directo al premio. Colocó un pequeño beso en el clítoris, antes de permitir que su lengua se sumergiera en él, lamiendo sus jugos.

Sakura medio dio un respingo medio gimió por el repentino asalto, inconscientemente tirando su cabeza hacia la almohada mientras Sasuke gruñía fuertemente cuando el dulce sabor cubrió su boca.

Su sabor era exquisito, justo como el resto de ella.

—Sasuke —gritó ahogadamente y metió las manos en su cabello azabache, toda su vergüenza e inexperiencia olvidadas por el momento.

Intentando como pudo, el Uchiha no pudo evitar reír con arrogancia por su acción atrevida—era más que obvio que ella ya no tenía problema con que él continuara. Trayendo una mano hasta su centro, adentró gentilmente un dedo en ella, otro gruñido escapando de él al sentir lo increíblemente estrecha que ella estaba.

Por el otro lado, Sakura se tensó con la acción, sus manos agarrando el cabello de él casi dolorosamente por un momento. Él asumió que eso se debió a que había sido bastante repentino y continuó con su labor, acariciando atrevidamente su clítoris con la lengua y adentrando y sacando su dedo de ella. Cuando el cuerpo de ella se relajó y él consideró que ya estaba lista, agregó otro, curvándolos hacia arriba mientras acariciaba ampliamente sus paredes internas.

—Oh por Dios —la pelirrosa ahogó un grito cuando él aceleró la velocidad, apretando los ojos con placer.

El más asombroso sentimiento se enroscó en el fondo de su estómago, una pequeña acumulación de placer estando lista para explotar en cualquier momento. No tomó mucho tiempo. Unas cuantas embestidas más de sus dedos y caricias de su lengua y ella estuvo arqueándose de la cama, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón mientras sus paredes se contraían repetidamente alrededor de sus dedos, sus jugos fluyendo en la boca de él.

Apenas estuvo consciente de que su esposo no se detuvo hasta que la lamió por completo. Durante los pocos segundos que duró su orgasmo, ella estuvo en el séptimo cielo. Fue regresada a la realidad luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que se enfocaran antes de bajarlos hacia él y verlo plantar suaves besos en su estómago.

Él lentamente subió y presionó sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso casto, antes de levantarse. Se deshizo tanto de sus pantalones como de sus bóxers y luego saltó de nuevo a ella, presionando su cuerpo y labios con los de ella.

Aunque ella respondió ansiosamente al beso, le mente de Sakura estuvo en otro lado. Podía sentir la erección presionarse insistentemente sobre su estómago y él definitivamente _no_ era del tamaño promedio. Por supuesto, no había esperado nada menos de un hombre tan perfecto como él, pero aun así. Una vez más, se encontró incapaz de calmar sus nervios.

¿Debería decirle? Sasuke nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente, lo sabía, pero esto era un tema delicado y sería muy fácil para él hacer eso sin querer, sin siquiera saber. ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría con la noticia? ¿Estaría enojado con ella por haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo? ¿Estaría feliz de saber que sería el primero? ¿Pódría… podría hacerlo querer detenerse? No podía estar segura a ciencia cierta y para ser honestos, ni siquiera quería tomar la oportunidad. Todo estaría bien, se dijo mentalmente. Esto tenía que ocurrir algún día y no podía esperar por terminar con eso.

Rompiendo el beso, ella esperó hasta que él abriera los ojos y la mirara, antes de susurrar, —Te necesito. Ahora.

Él estuvo más que feliz de obedecerla. Sus manos se deslizaron de donde estuvieron posicionadas en sus caderas hasta sus muslos, obligándolos a abrirse más. Una de las manos permaneció ahí, sujetando ligeramente su piel mientras usaba la otra para posicionarse en su entrada. Él luego se inclinó sobre ella, capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras se adentraba por completo en ella con una rápida embestida. Su grito fue reprimido por los labios de él y él fácilmente lo confundió como un signo de placer, junto con las uñas que se enterraron profundamente en la piel de sus hombros.

Él mismo no pudo evitar gruñir fuertemente por el sentimiento de sus estrechas paredes cálidas envolviéndolo y se quedó quieto por unos segundos, temeroso de que pudiera correrse justo ahí en ese instante si no se permitía un momento para recuperar el autocontrol.

Muy pronto, él rompió el beso y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, embistiendo con gentileza y lentitud dentro de ella, queriendo prolongar esos momentos por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Se mantuvo lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, no fallando en escuchar cada sonido que escapaba de ella—eran suaves quejidos e incómodos soplos de aire, lo que lo hizo pensar que ella todavía no se había acostumbrado a su tamaño.

Ese era uno de los problemas de Sakura, de acuerdo. Era doloroso. Probablemente no más de lo que hubiera sido si él hubiera ido lentamente, estrechando cada músculo a la vez y rasgar su inocencia con gentileza, pero aun así era doloroso. Trató de enfocarse más en el sentimiento de su fuerte cuerpo varonil moviéndose sobre el de ella, de sus labios chupando su cuello, de sus manos acariciando sus costados, de su aliento chocando con su piel, sabiendo que el dolor pronto desaparecería al ser reemplazado por el placer—placer como el que sintió tan sólo minutos atrás.

Y así ocurrió. Lentamente, el dolor se amainó a una leve pulsación, una que fue fácilmente eclipsada por la sensación de él dentro de ella. Se sentía asombroso, estar conectada a él de esa forma.

Con cada estocada, todo comenzó a sentirse cada vez mejor, la intensa sensación que ella había sentido momentos atrás regresando, ahora incrementada diez veces. Cada nervio en su cuerpo erizándose, esperando por que esa rítmica descarga de placer que provenía de donde ellos dos estaban unidos la absorbiera por completo.

—Oh por Dios —ahogó un grito, sus uñas enterrándose aun más en la piel de sus hombros, dejando pequeñas marcas rosas. —¡Oh!

—Mierda —respondió de forma incoherente, escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello mientras sus manos sujetaban sus muslos y hacía que se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura, el ángulo obligándolo a entrar más profundo en ella. Alzando su cabeza, descansó su peso sobre sus codos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y encerrarlos con los de él. —Eres tan jodidamente perfecta —susurró contra sus labios, embistiendo ligeramente más fuerte dentro de ella y arrancando un gemido de ella. Él tomó eso como un signo de aceptación y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez acelerando el paso también.

Sorprendida por las sensaciones que su acción había causado, Sakura rompió el beso y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre. Su esposo atacó su cuello expuesto de inmediato, mordiendo la delicada piel y luego chupándola duramente, sin duda dejando otra marca detrás.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo por evitar que los involuntarios sonidos que estaba haciendo se escaparan de sus labios, pero fallando miserablemente en su intento mientras él iba mucho más rápido, el sonido de su piel chocando con la de ella resonando en la habitación, acompañados por los sonidos de placer de ambos y el dulce olor a sudor y sexo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Sasuke pudo sentir sus paredes apretarse alrededor de él, y él incrementó una vez más la velocidad, embistiendo tan rápido como pudo, pero no atreviéndose a ir más duro por miedo a lastimarla. A ella no pareció importarle. Sólo segundo después, ella estuvo gritando su nombre una vez más mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda y estremecerse descontroladamente.

El sentimiento de sus ya estrechas paredes apretándolo tan fuertemente fue todo lo que él necesitó para ser mandado junto a ella al extremo, y se corrió con un gruñido, bombeando su semilla muy dentro de ella.

Con los brazos temblando por el esfuerzo que tomó no colapsar sobre ella, él se mantuvo inmóvil, su cabeza descansando contra su clavícula mientras trabajaba en acompasar su respiración y tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Pudo decir que ella no estaba mejor que él—su pecho se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente y su corazón estaba latiendo tan frenéticamente que él casi pudo sentir las vibraciones que enviaba a través de su pecho.

Siendo el primero en recomponerse, desenredó las piernas de su cintura y se salió de ella, rodando sobre su espalda. Sakura gimió cuando sintió su calidez abandonarla, su cuerpo moviéndose y apegándose al de él antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar la acción.

Todo era vago—tomó un gran esfuerzo abrir sus ojos y ella pudo haber jurado que había dejado de sentir sus piernas. Fue casi como si se hubiera paralizado. El buen tipo de paralítica—el tipo de paralítica donde todo lo que podía escuchar, todo lo que podía sentir, todo lo que podía tocar, oler y ver era él.

Deslumbrantemente, ella registró su fuerte brazo envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura y la sábana cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo desnudo; algo rozó su frente y una mano puso su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja.

Luego no hubo nada, a excepción por el latido del corazón de Sasuke, el constante _thump, thump, thump_ arrullándola a dormir.

* * *

><p>Joder.<p>

Sí, lo dije.

Este capítulo realmente fue un completo y total dolor de cabeza. ¿Se acuerdan que el anterior era de seis mil palabras? ¿Y antes de ese, de siete?

Bueno, hm, ¿cómo pongo esto? _Doce mil_ palabras. Este capítulo fue de **doce mil** palabras. Casi trece mil. Osea, dos capítulos en uno. Creí que nunca en mi vida llegaría a terminarlo. La mitad de mi vida se fue en este capítulo. Sólo porque era sasusaku. Sólo por eso. XD

Y... huh, pues quitaré el lemon después de un rato. Sólo para asegurar el futuro de esta historia.

Esto fue un real dolor de cabeza. Primero porque no tengo la más mínima experiencia en los lemons_. _Y segundo, al diablo con las conjugaciones y tiempos de verbo. Los odio. _Muchomuchomucho_.

Btw, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia. Con este la estamos pasando.

Si quieren ver la ropa y la lencería de Sakura... sólo díganme y les paso el link. (:

.

Odio estos mangas. Me dejan con la intriga. *glares*

Acabo de ver un video de 'The tale of Sasuke Uchiha' en donde Sasuke aparece... ¡llorando! Me llegó el sentimiento cuando lo vi. DX

Recordar es volver a vivir... y ver a Sasuke transformándose de chiquito a grande. XD

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

Y sí, las sasugalletas son receta secreta de su servidora aquí presente. (Receta que se me confirió por los dioses para todas las sasusaku shippers) XD

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	22. Lo siento

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Veintidós**_  
><em>Lo siento<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke comenzó a recuperar lentamente la consciencia esa mañana, la primera cosa que notó fue que se sentía cálido—mucho más cálido de lo normal. Y era el tipo de calidez que ciertamente <em>no<em> venía de una sábana o de los intensos rayos de sol. Era una extraña especie de calidez, una que —concluyó en su estado medio adormilado— simplemente amaría tener a su lado por siempre. Simplemente se sentía bien, tenerle a su lado… y encima de él, si vamos al caso.

Dado que ellos estaban en la habitación de Sakura, no estaba puesta alarma alguna para despertarlos, pero el reloj interno de Sasuke tomó el cargo de todos modos; enviando impulsos a su cerebro indicando que ya era hora de que él abriera los ojos y encarara al día. Eso nunca antes le había molestado—en realidad, lo encontraba útil a veces. Pero a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado para ahora, por alguna razón u otra, despertarse esa mañana fue mucho más difícil de lo normal. El sentido común lo estaba jaloneando, diciéndole que llegaría tarde al trabajo si continuaba de vago, pero sus ojos no abrían y su cuerpo no se movía.

Al principio, no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, algo seguro se sintió mal. Algo hizo esa mañana diferente de otras y aunque no pudo estar absolutamente seguro, creyó que podía haber tenido algo que ver con la inusual calidez que lo envolvía. Pero a esas alturas, no pudo ni siquiera comenzar a importarle, lo que ya era raro en sí, ya que cada minúsculo detalle que lograba arruinar su rutina normalmente lo mosqueaba un sinfín hasta que él lo eliminara de alguna manera. No esta vez, por lo visto. Esta vez, ese minúsculo detalle se sintió bien y la parte sabia de él le dijo que simplemente lo dejara ir.

Así que lo hizo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que, sin importar qué, su mente se negó a sucumbir en la inconsciencia de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a volver en sí.

Abrió sus ojos carbón, pero de inmediato los volvió a cerrar fuertemente, estremeciéndose cuando la fuerte luz blanca los atacó. Con un ligero gruñido, tiró un brazo sobre sus ojos, preguntándose tan sólo qué exactamente había ocurrido la noche anterior como para que hubiera olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Nunca hacía eso—ni siquiera en invierno, cuando el sol ni siquiera salía para el tiempo en que él usualmente se despertaba.

Dejando que su brazo se desplomara en la almohada encima de su cabeza, Sasuke abrió los ojos una vez más, parpadeando rápidamente para ajustarlos a la luminosidad de la habitación, antes de comenzar a escanear lentamente los alrededores… y llegar a estar consciente de que esa ni siquiera era su habitación para comenzar.

Al principio, entró en pánico. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero nunca antes había sido suficientemente estúpido como para pasar toda una noche con ellas, sin importar lo muy cansado o jodido que estuviera. Simplemente no era justo—aumentar las esperanzas de ellas al estar abrazados toda la noche y luego tener que lidiar con sus preguntas en la mañana, tener que explicar que la noche anterior sólo había sido tan sólo un polvo, una divertida distracción para un cretino como él. Por fortuna, nunca había tenido que lidiar con dichas situaciones, pero sabía que no podían ser agradables.

Esperando poder salir impune al menos esa única vez, trató de sentarse, totalmente planeando salirse antes de que la mujer (quien sea que ella fuera) se despertara, sólo para tener algo suave y sedoso atraparlo contra la cama. Un pequeño lloriqueo resonó a través del silencioso cuarto y un pequeño cuerpo se presionó más hacia su lado, un delgado brazo intensificándose alrededor de su cintura.

Bajó la mirada para ver a la misteriosa mujer entonces y todo comenzó a regresar lentamente a él. La paliza verbal que había recibido de su hermano, la molesta conversación que había escuchado por casualidad, la primera cena a la que había llevado a su esposa y la asombrosa cosa que ambos habían experimentado juntos luego de eso. No lo llamaría 'sexo' o simplemente 'un polvo', porque en definitiva había sido mucho más que eso. Todo había sido como una primera vez para él, desde las dulces caricias y los besos hasta la forma en que estaban ahora enredados, una sólida prueba de que ellos debieron haber estado abrazados toda la noche.

Pero a pesar de eso, tampoco lo llamaría 'hacer el amor', ya que él en definitiva no estaba en la posición para hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía _él_ de amor? Nada en realidad y aunque él ciertamente esperaba aprender más sobre ello, poco a poco (y con Sakura a su lado), no estaba tan entusiasta como para saltar a la primera a ello, cuando la posibilidad de joder todo era tan jodidamente alta. En definitiva no se quedaría parado a esperar que las cosas llegar a él por sí solas, como una vez había creído era la mejor opción, pero dedujo que llevar las cosas con lentitud sería lo mejor en esa situación, tanto para él como para su esposa.

Mirando hacia su lado, sin embargo, supo que haría las cosas como ella quisiera que las hiciera, independientemente de los miedos y preguntas de él, de su inseguridad y renuencia. Ella tan sólo era así de importante, tomando el mando de toda su vida luego de pasar tan sólo una noche juntos.

Ella estaba al momento acurrucada entre su cuerpo y el colchón, de una forma que le recordó mucho a la manera de enroscarse de un gato contra su dueño, uno de los brazos de ella cubriendo de forma posesiva el torneado estómago de él, las piernas de ambos enredadas de una forma que fue difícil para él discernir cuáles le pertenecían a él. La cabeza estaba yaciendo en su fuerte pecho, su alieno abanicando su piel y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas de una forma bastante agradable al subir y bajar con la propia respiración de él.

Con lentitud, llevó una mano para poner algunos mechones rosas detrás de su oreja, deteniéndose por un momento para acariciar su mejilla. Sakura suspiró e inconscientemente se apoyó en su roce, acercando la cabeza hasta su pecho y acurrucándose a su lado, exhalando de forma contenta una vez que encontró una posición más cómoda. Antes de que ella pudiera esconder la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, sin embargo, él consiguió tener una vista de su tranquila expresión y sus ojos involuntariamente se suavizaron al verla. Nunca antes la había visto tan relajada, tan contenta, tan… tan bien en donde debería estar.

Moviéndose un poco en un intento para ver el reloj en el buró, casi gruñó en voz alta al darse cuenta que ya era tiempo de que él se levantara y se fuera a trabajar. Siempre desde que se había casado con Sakura, nunca había encontrado molesta esa noción, pero ahora lo hacía y estuvo sorprendido por la poca atención que le podía dar a ese hecho. Todo lo que quería a esas alturas era pasar un poco más de tiempo con su esposa, dormir hasta tarde con ella, estar ahí cuando ella despertara… y fue el más extraño sentimiento, aunque fue uno que pareció llegar de forma natural, incluso a él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Sasuke supo que no podía simplemente saltarse el trabajo—las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Tenía sus negocios, cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Además, él no era alguien que actuara de forma irresponsable una vez y luego arriesgarse a perder todo por eso. Sakura entendería, eso era seguro—después de todo, ¿cuándo no lo hacía?

Con una casi dolorosa lentitud y gran cuidado, ya que odiaría despertarla tan temprano, Sasuke consiguió desenredarse de las extremidades que la pelirrosa tenía alrededor de él y salirse. Pasando una mano por su —sin duda aun más desordenado de lo normal— cabello, se puso de pie y superó una sonrisa arrogante cuando su mirada recayó en la ropa de ambos, esparcida por todo el piso, recuerdos de la noche anterior destellando frente a sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos, no queriendo retrasarse aun más y rápidamente localizando sus bóxers, poniéndoselos junto con sus pantalones tan pronto como los encontró.

Girándose para encarar la cama, una sonrisa amenazó con romper paso en su rostro ante la vista que lo encaró: Sakura había rodado en su ausencia y estaba ahora sobre su estómago en el lado de la cama de él, los mechones rosas esparcidos en su almohada. La sábana la cubría hasta la cintura y él se encontró una vez más sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando se movió para subirla hasta sus hombros, inclinándose para colocar un prolongado beso en su cabeza, inhalando el dulce aroma de su shampoo. No sabía en qué se estaba convirtiendo, pero la verdad era… bueno, no quería que ella se resfriara o algo así.

Con un suspiro de resignación, enderezó su espalda y escaneó la habitación por el resto de su ropa, sonriendo con socarronería una vez más cuando las encontró en el otro lado de la cama. Negando con la cabeza casi por diversión, se dirigió hasta ellas y las recogió, preparándose para salir silenciosamente de la habitación cuando, por el rabillo de su ojo, localizó algo que atrapó su atención.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, aventó su ropa a la cama e inclinándose, jaló la sábana ligeramente, al instante congelándose cuando su mirada recayó en la pequeña mota de sangre impregnada en las blancas sábanas.

Al principio, su mente no fue capaz de hacer conexiones. Sabía que simplemente de ninguna forma pudo haberla lastimado la noche anterior, así que la presencia de sangre en la superficie que debió haber estado de otro modo limpia se sintió inexplicable. La forma en que ella se había aferrado a él cuando entró en ella. La forma en que ella gimoteó y evitó verlo a los ojos.

La noche anterior… la noche anterior había sido la primera vez de ella. Y él… él había sido el primero.

Bajo circunstancias normales, ese hecho lo hubiera complacido, hubiera hecho que su ego se incrementara tanto que su cuerpo ya no pudiera contenerlo más. Pero esas no eran circunstancias normales, y fue en ese preciso momento que recordó todas las veces en que la llamó puta, todas las veces en que la acusó de estarlo engañando, todas las veces en que ella sólo estuvo ahí y tomar lo que le aventara.

De repente, se sintió mareado y tomó el pie de la cama en un esfuerzo por estabilizarse. Lentamente, su mirada caída se movió a la forma dormida de Sakura, abrazando la almohada de él con sus brazos mientras su espalda se alzaba y bajaba con su respiración regular.

_¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué clase de persona era él?_

Pasando la mano a través de su cabello, juntó el resto de su ropa de forma distraída y abandonó la habitación, aturdido; suavemente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

~•~

Ya era más de medio día cuando Sakura comenzó a despertarse, los cegadores rayos del sol volviéndose demasiado incómodos como para ignorar, incluso si estaba sucumbida en la inconsciencia. Frunciendo las cejas, para nada segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, gruñó con ligereza y por instinto extendió su mano, buscando algo—ese fuerte pero aun así suave cuerpo que la había mantenido cálida toda la noche. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue el borde de la cama y la fría madera del buró, lo que hizo que su ceño se intensificara más y su mente comenzara a estar completamente consciente de los alrededores.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeron en su mente, haciéndola sonrojarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo y abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos ligeramente a causa de la radiante luz. Parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su visión, lentamente comenzó a moverse para quedar sentada, sosteniendo la sábana cerca de su pecho desnudo al comenzar a escanear con cuidado la habitación, buscando algún rastro de su esposo. Cuando no encontró nada, esforzó sus oídos con la esperanza de escuchar algo, lo que sea que le mostrara que él estaba al menos en casa en algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Pero no había nada. Cada artículo de ropa que una vez estuvo tirada en el piso ya no estaba ahora y de no haber sido por el aroma único que él había dejado atrás, impregnado en la almohada en la que ella se encontró durmiendo, hubiera sido como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí, en primer lugar.

Sakura estuvo sorprendida de lo mucho que esa pieza de información le molestó. Debió haber sabido que él tendría que irse a trabajar, independientemente de lo que hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos dos. Esa era simplemente la forma en que Sasuke era—siempre poniendo los negocios primero, sin importar las circunstancias. Pero a pesar de eso, encontró bastante difícil el deshacerse de la decepción que siguió su temprana partida.

A decir verdad, en el fondo de su mente y corazón, realmente había esperado que la noche anterior hubiera significado más para él—al menos lo suficiente como para que él estuviera ahí, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, cuando ella despertara en la mañana. No había porqué negar que dolió darse cuenta que ella probablemente había sido la única que engrandeció las cosas.

Pero una vez más, eso tan sólo era normal, ¿cierto? Ciertamente no había sido la primera vez de _él_, después de todo.

Negando con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, la pelirrosa balanceó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se levantó, tomando una sábana con ella y envolverla a fin de tenerla envuelta de forma apropiada. Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor al dar unos pasos y registrar el leve dolor entre sus piernas, haciendo una pequeña nota mental de tomarse una pastilla después. _Realmente_ no quería estar caminando todo el día con el constante recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

No lo malinterpreten, ella en definitiva _no_ se arrepentía. Había estado muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando le dijo a Sasuke que llevara las cosas más lejos y en verdad dudaba que esto pudiera causar algún daño en su relación. Había una parte de ella que todavía creía que había sido demasiado pronto para que ellos tomaran semejante paso importante, que ella había estado severamente equivocada al escoger el momento 'correcto' (y el hombre 'correcto', si vamos al caso): una parte cual ego se incrementó de forma dramática al despertarse sola esa mañana, la habitación teniendo a penas rastro alguno de la presencia de su esposo.

Sin embargo, se negó a permitir sombras de duda arrastrarse hasta su corazón. Fue inútil, se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, realmente había ocurrido. ¿Cuál era el punto en pensar eso al momento?

Con un suspiro y una ligera negación de cabeza, llevó esos pensamientos una vez más hasta el fondo de su mente y comenzar a dirigirse hasta el baño, cuidadosa de no tropezarse sobre sus pies o la larga sábana que los cubría. Llegó hasta ahí a salvo y luego de haber lavado su rostro y dientes, tiró las sábanas al suelo, saltando al instante a la regadera.

Se tomó el tiempo, dejando que el agua caliente mitigara su dolorido cuerpo, pero luchó para mantener su mente relativamente vacía en el transcurso del tiempo. Siempre le había gustado pensar mientras se duchaba —o tomar un baño, si vamos al caso— porque usualmente tendía a estar más relajada y abierta de mente, pero no esa vez. En esa situación en particular, tenía el presentimiento de que cualquiera que fuera la conclusión a la que llegara para el momento en que se terminara de bañar no sería agradable y eso era lo último que necesitaba a esas alturas.

Fue casi media hora después que apagó el agua y salió, agarrando una afelpada toalla de la repisa y envolviéndola a su alrededor. Descuidadamente omitiendo la sábana tirada en el piso, salió del baño, suspirando silenciosamente al entrar de nuevo a su vacía habitación.

Inclinándose, recolectó las pocas prendas que faltaban, tratando de reprimir el flujo de recuerdos que amenazaron con invadir su mente al hacer eso. Las tiró todas sobre la cama, excepto por los zapatos, los cuales regresó a su vestidor, intercambiándolos por un sencillo par de sandalias negras. Brevemente escaneando las perchas, tomó el primer vestido que fuera a juego con estas —el cual terminó siendo un simple vestido negro con flores grises— y luego de tirar la toalla y ponerse un juego de ropa interior, se lo puso por encima de la cabeza y se metió las sandalias.

Entrando de nuevo a la habitación, tiró la toalla en la cama, cerca de su ropa y luego procedió a cambiar la ropa de cama por completo. Usualmente, haría que Yuki lo hiciera, ya que nunca había sido su actividad de pasatiempo favorita, pero no podía hacerlo ahora sin tener a la chica notando qué exactamente había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y enserio, lo último que necesitaba a esas alturas era que ella enviara miradas furtivas en su dirección o escuchara detrás de puertas en un intento por recoger algo de información. La agradaba Yuki —enserio que sí— pero algunas veces, su inocente curiosidad rayaba en lo molesto.

Con un suspiro, entró al baño y tiró todo en un cesto; girando para observar el espejo, rápidamente se inclinó para recuperar su secadora de cabello de uno de los gabinetes, antes de enchufarla y comenzar a secarse el cabello. No se molestó en estilizarlo, ya que de momento no tenía planes de abandonar la casa, así que cuando terminó, lo recogió en una desordenada coleta. Lo mismo fue para su maquillaje—sólo se aplicó lo esencial, como base y rimel y luego salió tanto del baño como de la habitación, lentamente dirigiéndose al primer piso.

Estuvo bastante sorprendida al entrar a la cocina y no encontrar a Yuki ahí, pero asumió que estaba de compras, ya que el refrigerador estaba relativamente vacío. Había café hecho, por suerte, así que se sirvió un poco, esperando que la ayudara a salir de su estado de zombie. Sosteniendo la taza en una mano, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca. Estaba cálido y soleado afuera, el tipo de clima que ella adoraba, pero todo lo que quería a esas alturas era hacerse un ovillo con un libro sobre el cómodo sofá, en frente de la enorme ventana que conformaba toda la pared.

Aunque toda la casa era hermosa, la biblioteca era por mucho su lugar favorito. Estante tras estante de libros cubrían las paredes, libros que habían sido su pequeño refugio a través de los años. Siempre que se sentía triste, sola o simplemente cansada de todo lo que significaba su vida, iba a ese lugar; se haría una ovillo con un libro y una taza de chocolate caliente y se perdería por completo en el mundo que leía, olvidando todos sus problemas, toda su jodida vida, todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y las consecuencias que habían traído al presente.

Y eso era exactamente lo que ella planeaba hacer ese día. Eligiendo un libro, se estiró en uno de los afelpados sofás y colocar los pies en la mesa de la sala frente a ella, poniéndose cómoda.

Por un largo rato, sólo estuvo sentada ahí, repitiendo el proceso que se había vuelto una parte de su rutina en los últimos dos años, por ende exitosamente consiguiendo mantener cualquier pensamiento de su esposo y de lo eventos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior fuera de su mente. Eso hasta que un suave sonido mudo del pasillo arruinó su concentración, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

Para el tiempo en que alzó la mirada, una ligera mirada fruncida adornando su rostro, él ya estaba ahí—en el marco de la puerta, observándola de forma intensa. Levantándose para quedar sentada, puso los pies sobre el suelo con cuidado y colocó su libro sobre la mesa, moviéndose lentamente, ya que no estaba nada segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, de porqué él estaban en casa tan temprano por segunda vez consecutiva.

No podía estar enojada con él por lo que había hecho esa mañana ni gritarle sobre eso—especialmente no ahora, cuando él la estaba mirando así, como si ella fuera la única persona en el mundo, la única que en verdad le importara a él. Además, estaba muy segura que si traía eso a conversación, él le echaría la culpa a su inexperiencia con las relaciones amorosas, así que de alguna forma no tenía sentido de todos modos.

Poniéndose de pie, ella comenzó a dar lentos pasos precavidos hacia él, confundida del porqué él tan sólo estaba parado ahí, no haciendo nada. Justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle, él de repente se movió, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en un destello y tomándola abruptamente del rostro con ambas manos, el cuerpo de ella acercándose con la fuerza de la acción. Sakura ahogó un grito y sus manos se dispararon hacia arriba para envolverlas alrededor de las muñecas de él, pero todas las palabras de protesta murieron en su garganta cuando miró sus deslumbrantes ojos ónices.

Tragando duramente, trató de hablar una vez más, preguntarle tan sólo qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero él la interrumpió antes de que algún sonido pudiera salir de su boca.

—Lo siento —susurró, su voz dolorida, al cerrar sus ojos y descansar su frente con la de ella.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo, no sabiendo porqué se estaba disculpando él. ¿Estaba disculpándose por haberse ido tan temprano en la mañana? ¿O se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Antes de que pudiera comenzar a interrogarlo en el tema, sin embargo, él cubrió sus labios con los de él, besándola con tanta pasión que la mareó.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que todos los pensamientos y preguntas abandonaran su mente por completo y comenzara a responder el beso, serpenteando los brazos hasta su cuello, sus manos enredadas en su cabello azabache.

Gruñendo suavemente contra sus labios, él la levantó con prisa, obligándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, en ningún momento separando sus labios de los de ella; la subió hasta su habitación y la dejó gentilmente sobre la cama, la colcha amortiguando su caída. En casi un instante, él estuvo encima de ella, su fuerte cuerpo atrapándola contra la cama mientras sus labios atacaban su cuello.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, dada a la aparente urgencia de él, él fue mucho, mucho más gentil de lo que fue la noche anterior. Una vez que estuvieron en la cama, él comenzó a alentar las cosas de forma gradual. Sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos y mucho más suaves, sus caricias volviéndose menos toscas y mucho más gentiles. Todo pareció ganar un propósito de repente y a pesar de que ella no tenía idea de cuál podía ser el propósito, Sakura decidió cerrar los ojos y enviar todos los pensamientos coherentes hasta el fondo de su mente, no queriendo nada más que perderse en las sensaciones que él estaba evocando dentro de ella. Y perderse fue lo que hizo.

Sakura no pudo decir que la noche anterior hubiera estado acelerada. De alguna forma, había sido perfecta. Pero hoy, Sasuke realmente hizo las cosas con lentitud. Le quitó cada pieza de ropa, una a la vez y de una forma increíblemente gentil, como si tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera romperse si él lo hacía de una forma más tosca. Él besó cada centímetro de piel revelada, sus manos acariciando todo lo que podían tocar. Se tomó el tiempo en excitarla, tanto que cuando él finalmente se adentró en ella, de forma lenta y gentil, ella se corrió al instante, ojos cerrados fuertemente, cabeza echada hacia atrás con placer y boca abierta para dejar salir un jadeante gemido.

Él permaneció perfectamente inmóvil por un rato, besándola con gentileza, pero aun así con pasión, sus dedos yendo de arriba hacia abajo como el patrón de una araña. Luego de un rato, él comenzó a moverse con lentitud, ni un sola vez acelerando o siendo más duro, sus labios atados a los de ella en lo que pronto se volvió un largo beso que tragó sus suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Sakura no estuvo segura cuánto duró. Para todo lo que sabía, pudieron haber sido horas, justo como pudieron haber sido minutos. Ella estuvo suspendida en algún lugar más allá de la realidad, en un lugar donde ambos eran los únicos que existían. Él era de lo único que ella estaba consciente y estuvo muy segura que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Cuando el éxtasis de los dos finalmente llegó a la cumbre, ambos cayeron sobre el borde juntos, sus manos agarradas fuertemente sobre la cabeza de ella y sus labios encerrados en un beso apasionado.

Por un largo tiempo, ninguno se movió ni habló. Permanecieron envueltos el uno en el otro. Él manteniéndose encima de ella sobre los codos, su cabeza escondida en la curvatura de su cuello, donde él colocó besos de mariposa de tiempo a tiempo, mientras los brazos de Sakura serpenteaban su cuello y comenzaba a correr sus manos con gentileza a través de su cabello azabache, sus labios rozando la cien de Sasuke.

—Lo siento —susurró después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su aliento chocando contra la oreja de ella.

Sakura sobrepasó un temblor ante la sensación, pero frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo, de repente recordando el contexto de esto. Jalando ligeramente su cabello azabache, lo obligó a alzar la cabeza y mirarla. —¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Sasuke? —preguntó, sus ojos jade atravesando los de él.

Al escuchar eso, el Uchiha suspiró y finalmente se quitó de encima de ella de a poco, desplomándose en el otro lado de la cama. La mirada fruncida de Sakura se intensificó con la acción, su confusión creciendo. Sentándose, agarró la sábana que colgaba del poste de la cama y se cubrió con ella, metiéndola bajo sus brazos y girando el rostro hacia su esposo una vez más.

Sasuke había tirado un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras tanto y sus labios estaban ahora firmemente presionados, como usualmente lo estaban cuando estaba molesto sobre algo. Créanlo o no, eso en realidad hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro—él era increíblemente adorable y totalmente inconsciente de ello.

Envolviendo la sábana aun más fuerte a su alrededor, ella se subió sobre él para que ahora estuviera sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, haciéndolo quitar el brazo de sus ojos y mirarla, sorprendido de su acción. Acercándose a él y colocar los codos en cada lado de su cabeza, presionó sus labios a los de él de una reconfortante forma alentadora, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él abrirse y darle explicaciones.

Sasuke suspiró en silencio cuando ella hizo eso y se movió para poner algo de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja, deteniéndose un momento para acariciar su mejilla con gentileza. Era casi increíble, el efecto que esa chica tenía en él—un simple beso de ella y todas sus preocupaciones de repente desaparecían, no viéndose cerca. A decir verdad, no estuvo totalmente seguro hasta que punto _no_ le gustaba eso.

Se había sentido tan jodidamente mal luego de haber dejado la casa… millones de molestos pensamientos nublaron su mente y trató de matarlos al esconderse bajo una montaña de papeleo, pero pronto descubrió que eso era básicamente imposible. Todo en lo que él podía pensar era Sakura y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sintió que en serio podía golpearse en el rostro por lo que le había hecho a ella.

Antes, hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con el concepto de que él había sido un mamón con ella, ya que él creyó que ella tampoco había sido una santa, independientemente de que ella nunca lo hubiera _lastimado_ en verdad. Pero ahora… ahora se daba cuenta que el único que había cometido errores era él, que él había lastimado e insultado a una criatura que, no sólo no tenía culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino que aparte nunca, nunca había arremetido contra él más que con las palabras. Ella nunca se había rebajado hasta su nivel, sólo había mentido para hacerle creer que sí lo había hecho.

De ellos dos, ella tenía más dignidad de lo que él alguna vez podría aspirar a conseguir. Y eso dolía—hacía que su corazón se estrujara de esta chistosa y dolorosa forma totalmente desconocida. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente sintió que odiaba su ser impulsivo y eso era mucho decir, ya que su arrogancia en verdad nunca lo había dejado sentir algo así.

Él quería cambiar; lo quería más que nunca. Y el saber que tomaría un rato hasta que consiguiera hacer eso lo enojaba más allá de lo que las palabras podían describir.

Pasó un rato hasta que él se hartó, finalmente siendo incapaz de seguirse controlando. Se había largado de la compañía antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle algo y correr hasta su coche, acelerando por la avenida que dirigía a la casa de ambos. Cuando llegó, algo lo empujó hasta la biblioteca y continuó sin dudar, una completa variedad de sentimientos chocando contra él tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron en ella.

Tenía tantas cosa que decirle, pero todo eso salió como susurrados 'Lo siento' y alabantes —casi amorosas— caricias. Él no pudo evitarlo. No era un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones.

Incluso mientras yacía ahí ahora, besándola y sabiendo que simplemente de ninguna forma podía _no_ mencionarle esto a ella, no tuvo idea de cómo iniciar la conversación, de cómo abordar el tema sin joder todo.

Luego de un rato, ella se alejó y descansó su frente con la de él, mirándolo con una suave mirada en sus ojos jade. —Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes? —susurró con suavidad, su aliento abanicando la mejilla de él. —Soy tu esposa e incluso si no he actuado como una hasta ahora, prometo que… lo que sea que sea, trataré de entender. Nunca te juzgaré.

Sasuke sabía eso, por supuesto. Ella había sido tan dulce e indulgente, que la idea de ella juzgándolo —por lo que sea— rayaba en lo chistoso. Lo había aceptado de regreso después de todas las cosas que él le había hecho y eso significaba demasiado para él, ya que sabía que muy pocas personas tenían la capacidad de hacer algo así.

El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo traer este asunto a conversación. Su mente pesimista sólo pudo llegar con dos escenarios: uno —en donde él haría un completo ridículo de sí mismo y luego espetarle a ella por ninguna razón aparente—, o dos —en donde ese tema le recordaría ella toda la mierda por la que él la hizo pasar y enojarse, aventarle todo sus errores en la cara y por ende comenzar una pelea.

Ambas posibilidades podían tener desastrosas consecuencias sobre su todavía frágil relación y si había una cosa en el mundo de la cual estaba seguro Sasuke a esas alturas, era que no quería eso—al menos no al momento. La cosas simplemente estaban tan jodidamente bien al momento y con brevedad contempló no traerlo a conversación en lo absoluto. Pero luego recordó la conversación que escuchó por casualidad y la mirada dolida en los ojos de ella cuando rechazó el intento de ella para prepararle algo de comer. Ella tenía razón—una relación no podía funcionar tan sólo con las cosas físicas, las palabras también eran necesarias.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, él suspiró y rápidamente se levantó para quedar sentado, manteniendo sus manos colocadas firmemente en sus caderas para estabilizarla y detenerla de quitarse de encima de él. Apoyándose contra la cabecera, trajo su mirada a la de ella, observando la sorpresa en sus ojos jade moldearse lentamente en confusión.

Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, él desembuchó lo primero que le llegó a la mente, en la única forma que él conocía—tajante y dura, corta y compleja. —¿Por qué me mentiste?

Sakura parpadeó al escucharlo y sus cejas se enarcaron con shock. —¿Disculpa? —balbuceó, ahora frunciendo profundamente.

—Me mentiste —repitió. —Todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, la molestia comenzando a filtrarse en su sistema. —Solías decirme que te acostabas con otros hombres —casi espetó, su temperamento sacando lo mejor de él, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente al ver el miedo cruzar en los ojos de ella por un momento. Trayendo la mano para acariciar con gentileza su mejilla, su voz ganó un tono mucho más suave al continuar, —Cuando ayer fue claramente tu primera vez.

La pelirrosa ahogó un grito y se congeló al escuchar eso, su mente tornándose en blanco por un momento. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Y por qué estaba siquiera trayéndolo a conversación? Rápidamente desviando la mirada, ella hizo un movimiento para quitarse de encima de él, no queriendo pasar otro segundo envuelta en sus brazos, pero las manos de él la agarraron de las caderas, manteniéndola en su lugar.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, sorprendido por la reacción. A decir verdad, había esperado algo más maduro que un intento de escaparse, especialmente de ella y especialmente en una situación como esa. Era claro para él al momento—por alguna razón u otra, ella realmente no había querido que él se enterara de eso. La única pregunta que permaneció fue… ¿por qué? —¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Vamos a resolver esto como dos adultos, o qué? —preguntó, doblando la cabeza un poco en un esfuerzo por atrapar la mirada de ella. Sin embargo, ella se negó a hacerle el trabajo más fácil, ya que neciamente continuó desviando la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, ella habló con un tono bastante frío e indiferente, —Lo siento.

Su esposo simplemente parpadeó, todavía incapaz de entender el comportamiento de ella. —Disculparse no es suficiente —le dijo con calma.

—Bueno, es todo lo que puedo darte —dijo con desdén y enojo, finalmente alzando la cabeza para fulminarlo.

Las cejas de Sasuke se enarcaron por su repentino arrebato, su expresión de shock y mirada intensa haciendo que ella desviara los ojos de él una vez más, sus confianza pareciendo desaparecer en un instante.

—Sakura… —murmuró, frunciendo y negando con la cabeza. —Sakura, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó al levantar con gentileza la barbilla de ella para que pudiera verlo.

Con un suspiro, la pelirrosa accedió a su petición y encerró la mirada con la de él, sus ojos verde manzana al instante suavizándose al encontrar la combinación de confusión y preocupación en sus orbes negros. Y fue en ese preciso momento que ella deseó ser más fuerte, deseó tener las explicaciones que él le estaba pidiendo. Pero no lo era y no podía, todo tenía sentido en su mente, pero cuando se trataba de poner en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo… era imposible, especialmente cuando su relación todavía seguía siendo tan jodidamente frágil a esas alturas.

—Sasuke, mira —comenzó luego de unos momentos de pesado silencio, su voz suave y callada. —No estoy… no estoy totalmente cómoda con este tema, así que podrías por favor… ¿podrías por favor tan sólo olvidarlo?

—No —respondió al instante, de un forma bastante cortante, a pesar del tono de súplica en la voz de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos al escuchar eso, mordiéndose la lengua en un esfuerzo para frenarse de espetarle. —Mentiste y puedo entender eso hasta cierto punto —continuó. —Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste ayer en la noche? Joder, pude haberte lastimado, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero no lo hiciste —respondió con simpleza.

—¡Pero pude haberlo hecho! —contestó con brusquedad, su temperamento estallando al verla rodar los ojos. —¿Por qué no querías que yo supiera? —exigió, ahora claramente molesto y sin paciencia.

—No estoy exactamente orgullosa de haberte dado mi virginidad, ¿de acuerdo? —gritó antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus ojos brillando con enojo. —Te he dado otra oportunidad y estaba siendo completamente honesta cuando dije que estaba dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás y perdonarte —lo cual ya hice— pero luego de todo lo que has hecho, realmente no te lo merecías. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, sin embargo, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberlas dicho. Sasuke pareció estar en shock ante el ataque, pero eso sólo duró un segundo, antes de que desviara sus ojos de los de ella, finalmente soltando sus caderas. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos estaban ahora apretadas, así que ella pudo decir lo difícil que estaba siendo para él intentarle no gritarle en respuesta.

Considerando lo impulsivo que él era usualmente, la única razón por la que él se estaba aguantado en ese instante era porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Y eso fue todo lo que tomó para que esa determinación se derrumbara en miles de pedacitos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba espetando de esta forma? No era culpa de él que ella hubiera decidido no decirle, justo como no era culpa de él que ahora quisiera saber porqué.

Dejando salir un suave suspiro, cerró los ojos por un breve momento y luego colocó las manos en sus omóplatos e inclinarse en un esfuerzo para atrapar su mirada una vez más. —No me arrepiento de anoche, Sasuke —murmuró cuando sus miradas se encontraron, negando la cabeza con ligereza. —Admito que, de alguna forma, se sintió bien. Pero no te lo merecías —repitió, sabiendo que más mentiras los llevaría a ningún lugar. —Y eso es algo con lo que tendrás que aprender a lidiar. Justo como yo lo he hecho.

—Bueno, ciertamente no dudaste la noche anterior —le disparó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminándola.

—No —admitió, su voz suave. —Porque desde hace mucho he aceptado que algunas personas tiene mucho, mucho más de lo que se merecen o necesitan. Tú eres una de esas personas. Y estoy dispuesta a que este matrimonio funcione, independientemente de eso. Pero hubo algo dentro de mí que se revolvió cuando me desperté esta mañana, una parte que _todavía_ cree que he sido una enorme idiota al darte… todo.

—Y quita esa mirada de tu rostro, ¿de acuerdo? —rodó los ojos ante el ligero mohín que él estaba usando y el molesto brillo en sus ojos ónices. —Ya es tiempo que conozcas a la verdadera yo. La que no tiene miedo de decirte lo que piensa, lo que siente. No soy una de _esas _chicas, Sasuke; No aceptaré ninguna de tus sandeces. Soy paciente y amable y comprensiva y todo lo que quieras, pero te estoy dando todo de mí justo ahorita y debes saber que no me conformaré con nada menos de regreso —le dijo, mirando con cuidado la expresión de él cambiar de la molestia, al arrepentimiento y luego a la ligera confusión.

—Yo… —comenzó luego de unos momentos de silencio, rompiendo el contacto visual. —No pensé que te molestaría tanto.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —¿No pensaste _qué _me molestaría tanto? ¿el que hubieras traído esto a conversación?

—No —respondió, negando con la cabeza. —El que me hubiera ido antes de que despertaras.

Ella bufó ligeramente. —Por supuesto que lo hizo —dijo. —Es decir, entiendo que tienes que ir a trabajar y todo eso, pero aun así… ¿cómo te digo esto? —se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —No sólo duermes con una mujer por primera vez y luego dejarla sola en la mañana. Ella se enojará sin importar las circunstancias. Se sentirá usada, traicionada, como si no significara nada para ti.

—¿Eso fue… —hizo un pausa, tragando con pesadez cuando su casi mirada horrorizada se encontró con la de ella una vez más. —¿Eso fue lo que sentiste?

—Por un momento, sí —admitió con un suave suspiro, luego continuó en un tono más ligero, —Tienes suerte de que te conozca lo suficientemente bien para entender que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no pareció haber captado los indicios de broma en su voz o en el sutil brillo de sus ojos jade. Frunció el entrecejo, pareciendo como si estuviera pensando en algo por un momento y luego enarcar una ceja, observándola con escepticismo. —Entonces, ¿doy por hecho que me tenga que quedar en la cama hasta que te despiertes todas las mañanas? —preguntó, con sólo un toque de sarcasmo.

La pelirrosa no pudo resistir una risa entre dientes. Era obvio para ella que él no haría algo así incluso si su respuesta resultaba ser afirmativa, pero él en verdad lo había considerad y el que él realmente se hubiera tomado el tiempo para preguntárselo pareció significar mucho para ella, especialmente viniendo de una persona tan autónoma como él.

Algo estaba… diferente. De repente, él pareció más abierto, más relajado en su presencia. Ya fuera por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior o porque había descubierto su pequeño secreto, no pudo estar segura. Y lo conocía tan bien como para preguntarle, especialmente desde que dudaba que él siquiera percibiera el sutil cambio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se sintió bien. Por primera vez en todos los tiempos, ella realmente sintió que había una verdadera oportunidad para que ellos funcionaran. No era sólo un truco de su imaginación, no era sólo una oración sin significado que se mantuviera repitiéndose una y otra vez, como un mantra. Era real—y lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser.

Rió fuertemente ante la noción, genuina felicidad burbujeando dentro de ella. —No, sabelotodo —respondió al inclinar su cabeza para que así su frente estuviera descansando sobre la de él, sus narices rozándose. Sasuke alzó la mirada y parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido con su cambio de comportamiento. —Pero realmente apreciaría si lo hicieras en fines de semana —agregó, sonriendo dulcemente.

Al escuchar eso, el Uchiha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, bufando con diversión. Debió haber sabido que habría un 'pero' en algún lugar de la oración. Pero una vez más, no era como que a él le importara esa pequeña petición de ella. En realidad, estuvo bastante sorprendido de encontrar que, de hecho, ya estaba comenzando a tener ganas de obedecerla.

Pasando sus dedos a través del sedoso cabello rosa, alzó la cabeza y tocó sus labios con los de ella, besándola con suavidad, de forma casta. Sakura respondió con avidez, sonriendo ligeramente y presionando su parte superior con la de él. Luego de tan sólo un momento, ella se separó y abrió los ojos, mirándolo cariñosamente.

—Ahora —comenzó, queriendo poner un fin a esa conversación, —¿Podemos por favor continuar y pretender que esto nunca ocurrió? —rogó con suavidad, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada de que ella hubiera sido obligada a hablar tan abiertamente sobre algo tan íntimo, ahora que su abotargamiento de molestia inducido se había desvanecido.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Sasuke no fue algo que ella hubiera esperado escuchar. —No —respondió de forma seca.

—¿Y por qué demonios no? —espetó, enarcando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Porque significa mucho para mí —respondió con simpleza.

Sakura bufó. —Para tu ego, querrás decir —corrigió con una ligera rodada de ojos.

Molesto con su respuesta, Sasuke le entrecerró los ojos y soltó abruptamente su cintura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho una vez más. La pelirrosa lo observó en silencio por un momento, antes de reventar a carcajadas bruscamente, su comportamiento infantil de repente siendo demasiado de soportar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron aun más ante su reacción y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saber qué ocurrió, estuvo de espaldas con él encima de ella, su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. —¿Crees que esto es chistoso? —gruñó, su nariz chocando con la de ella y su aliento abanicando los labios de ella.

—¿Honestamente? —preguntó, sonriendo con vergüenza y ganándose una ligera mirada fulminante por parte de él en respuesta. —Bueno, sí.

Tan pronto como ella consiguió dejar salir las palabras, las manos de su esposo se movieron de forma inesperada hasta su cintura y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola gritar ante el repentino asalto.

—¡Detente! —rió, tratando lo mejor que pudo para salir de debajo de él, pero no siendo capaz de hacerlo, ya que él era demasiado fuerte y estaba sosteniéndola muy fuerte.

—Discúlpate —exigió de forma ronca en su oreja, cesando su asalto por un momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura, respirando con pesadez, una sonrisa todavía presente en su rostro.

—Por reírte de mí —respondió con simpleza.

—Oh, por favor —bufó, sólo para gritar un momento después cuando él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. —¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —exclamó, retorciéndose para alejarse. —¡Simplemente fuiste muy adorable para tu propio bien!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, gruñendo con ligereza al escuchar la confesión y al mismo tiempo, preparándose para dejarla ir.

—…¡pero sigo sin disculparme!

Sin embargo, al escuchar eso, gruñó de nuevo, de forma juguetona esta vez y besarla de forma apasionada, una sonrisa casi apareciéndose en su rostro cuando ella rió una vez más contra sus labios.

Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Sasuke pudo haber jurado que sintió la felicidad burbujear dentro de él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al menos no fueron tres meses como la vez pasada. XD<p>

Yo, a mí haberme gustado este capítulo. Se puede notar un claro cambio en el ambiente entre Sakura y Sasuke. Haha. Lol.

.

A mí gustarme Usui Takumi. (Aunque me sorprende que lo llamen Usui viendo que su nombre en realidad es Takumi. Adorable nombre por cierto. Parce tan de niño pequeño... como lo es él). XD

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche/usuipeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	23. Celos En Serio

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo veintitrés**_  
><em>Celos En Serio<em>

* * *

><p>Rayos de luz atacaron los ojos de cierta pelirrosa, trayéndola lentamente de regreso al mundo de la consciencia.<p>

Su cabeza yacía sobre la almohada, su cabello esparcido de forma desordenada sobre toda la superficie, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto con sábanas, sus largas piernas crema enredadas en esta. Con languidez, sus cansados ojos verde manzana se abrieron, pero sólo hasta la mitad, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo mientras un suave gemido se escapaba de sus labios rosados. Rodando para quedar de lado, hundió su cabeza en la almohada, su cuerpo acurrucándose por instinto y con flojera.

Segundos después, sintió yemas de dedos comenzar a subir lentamente por su espalda desnuda y luego dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, jalándola contra el tonificado pecho del dueño. Un suave suspiro contento se escapó de sus labios cuando él la sostuvo contra su pecho con gentileza, envolviéndola en su calidez.

Sonriendo, colocó una mano en su antebrazo y se acurrucó más en su almohada, disfrutando el sentimiento del fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke presionado contra el suyo pequeño y delgado.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que ella y Sasuke se habían juntado —en el verdadero sentido de la palabra— y su relación había estado mejorando bastante bien desde entonces. Ya no habían más miradas fulminantes ni palabras hirientes y junto con eso, sus peleas también habían desaparecido. Seguro, no siempre estaban en la misma página, pero de nuevo, ¿qué pareja lo estaba? La mayoría del tiempo, sus desacuerdos eran causados por las cositas más estúpidas—cosas de las que ella se terminaba riendo, mientras que Sasuke sonreía con socarronería y negaba con la cabeza, diversión brillando en sus orbes negros.

Hablando de eso, había aprendido que sus orbes oscuros eran por mucho la parte más expresiva de su cuerpo, algunas veces siendo la única forma en que ella podía decir lo que él pensaba o sentía. Cuando él le hablaba en el pasado, solían ser pozos profundos, llenos de enojo y resentimientos o simplemente indescifrables, así que ella realmente nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Estaba orgullosa de decir que ahora siempre podía ver al menos una emoción destellando en ellos, incluso por un breve lapso de tiempo y no tuvo problema en admitir que positivamente lo _amaba_.

Sasuke también se había vuelto más comunicativo durante el transcurso de esas semanas. Por supuesto, todavía no iba a ella por sí mismo a comenzar a contarle sobre su día (ni si quiera estaba segura hasta qué extensión le gustaría eso, considerando que no sería algo propio de alguien como él), pero al menos ahora no tenía que abstenerse de preguntarle algo por miedo a no ser respondida, o ser considerada molesta.

Aunque… otra cosa que había aprendido sobre él era que 'molesta' en realidad era una buena palabra en su diccionario, y que algunas veces él podía ir tan lejos como para usarla para hacer uno de sus —_muy_ originales y _muy_ extraños— cumplidos. Y eso fue bastante bueno para él porque si ella no se hubiera enterado de esto, probablemente ya lo hubiera enviado al hospital, dada todas las veces que le había llamado así en esas últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, se sentía feliz. Las cosas no eran como las que había conjurado durante su primer año de matrimonio, cuando estuvo tontamente esperando a que él abriera los ojos por sí mismo y la notara, pero parecía que algunas veces, la vida podía sorprenderla al demostrarle que la realidad era, de hecho, mucho mejor que cualquier sueño.

Aunque no se sintió tan genial en ese momento… era domingo, una semana antes de la boda de TenTen y había acordado con las chicas reunirse en un café para discutir algunos detalles que habían permanecido sin atender en el transcurso de las últimas semanas.

Sakura nunca había considerado que la castaña fuera una maníaca del control, pero las cosas cambiaron 180° al tratarse del día de su boda. Parecía que ella no aceptaría nada menor a la perfección y estaba lista para volver locos a todos si eso significaba conseguirlo.

Durante la semana, sus reuniones frecuentes no le habían molestado realmente. Formaron parte de una cómoda rutina—dormiría hasta medio día o más, pasar toda la tarde con sus amigas y luego estar en casa para Sasuke y perderse en su pequeño mundo propio hasta el día siguiente, cuando el proceso se repetiría de nuevo.

Por desgracia, no podía decir lo mismo al momento. Estaba demasiado cansada… simplemente exhausta. No sabía porqué, pero se había sentido así toda la semana, siempre durmiendo hasta tarde y escondiendo —aunque con gran esfuerzo algunas veces— su falta de entusiasmo de las chicas.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambiaba cuando su esposo llegaba a casa. Por alguna razón u otra, siempre se sentía particularmente _energizada_ al verlo.

Pequeños besos suaves plantados en sus omóplatos la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, logrando que otra sonrisa floreciera en su rostro. Sasuke podía parecer un frío cretino en el exterior, pero la verdad era que en el interior, él sólo era como un osito de peluche. A él le gustaba acurrucarse con ella y la mayoría del tiempo, hacía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para tocarla, para mantener un contacto físico entre ellos incluso cuando estaban fuera de la habitación (lo que a decir verdad, no ocurría muy seguido). Y en momentos como este, él también podía ser muy dulce.

Sin mencionar que él era _todo _caricias en la cama. A penas podía recordar algún momento cuando se despertara sin sus brazos alrededor de ella —bueno, aparte de los días laborales— y en las raras ocasiones que lo hacía, él se acercaba a su lado en menos de un minuto, como si sintiera que ella estaba despierta y mirándolo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca, presionando su nariz en su cabello rosa e inhalando profundamente. Algo que ella encontró interesante —y adorable— de él: parecía amar el aroma de su shampoo y perfume. Él nunca lo había vociferado, pero ya que la olía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no era muy difícil darse cuenta por sí misma.

Alzando la cabeza un poco para darle un vistazo al reloj en el buró, sonrió cuando sus brazos se intensificaron alrededor de ella, probablemente temeroso de que ella fuera a salirse de su agarre. Con un suave suspiro, dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada, sus dedos comenzando a subir y bajar por el antebrazo de él. —Son casi las doce del día —murmuró y cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ni siquiera pensar que en dos horas, tendría que abandonar la comodidad de los brazos de su esposo a fin de encontrarse con las chicas. No lo malinterpreten, las amaba muchísimo y sabía que era su deber moral como amiga de TenTen el ayudarle con los preparativos de la boda, pero todo lo que ella quería hacer ese día era holgazanear y desperdiciar el tiempo acurrucada con Sasuke.

Sin embargo, descubrió tan pronto como sintió su agarre en ella aflojarse considerablemente, que su deseo no iba a ser cumplido—ni siquiera por el mismo Sasuke. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él había quitado sus brazos de ella y se había sentado. Él se giró cuando escuchó su suave sonido de malestar, pero sólo enarcó una ceja, diversión brillando en esos ojos de él una vez más. Poniéndose de pie, rápidamente localizó sus bóxers y se los puso, antes de girarse para observarla una vez más y sonreír con arrogancia al ver la vista que lo recibió—estaba ahora acurrucada, con la sábana cubriendo todo su cuerpo, incluso su cabeza.

Sakura podía ser muy madura cuando quería. Tenía algunas teorías —comenzando con las cosas más mundanas, hasta los temas más complicados que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez— que lo dejaban con la boca abierta, pero cuando las circunstancias lo requerían —y especialmente cuando ella no se salía con la suya— también podía ser extremadamente infantil. Y linda, si vamos al caso. Pero él nunca, jamás admitiría que creía eso, ni _pensaría_ siquiera en vociferarlo alguna vez.

Sin embargo, no supo porqué pero tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo más en esa situación, algo además de su lado infantil apareciendo una vez más. Usualmente, ella se quejaría e intentaría persuadirlo de hacer lo que sea que ella quisiera que él hiciera, pero al momento… al momento ella no parecía tener intención alguna de hacer algo así.

Ella sólo estaba sentada ahí, sin moverse, el único sonido saliendo de ella siendo su suave respiración rítmica; de alguna manera, él supo que si salía de la habitación, ella ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Parecía que todo lo que ella quería hacer a esas alturas era regresar a dormir y eso lo enervaba un poco. Sakura solía ser una persona mañanera, pero en las últimas semanas, se le había hecho un hábito dormir hasta tarde. No lo malinterpreten, eso no le molestaba y no era como que él creyera que eso fuera algo malo. Las personas cambiaban, él sabía eso. Pero pensar en los cambios era… molesto.

Con un suspiro, caminó hasta su lado de la cama y tomó asiento, jalando las sábanas para poder ver su rostro. La pelirrosa gruñó ante sus acciones y de inmediato abrió los ojos para fulminarlo ligeramente, pero luego escondió su rostro en la almohada en un esfuerzo por bloquear los brillantes rayos del sol.

—¿Qué onda contigo? —preguntó, su voz teñida de preocupación, mientras su mano se extendía para frotar con gentileza su espalda.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. —No quiero levantarme —se quejó de forma infantil.

—Dijiste que hoy tenías que reunirte con las chicas —le recordó, la posibilidad de que ella lo hubiera olvidado pasando por su mente.

—Eso fue ayer —replicó, tercamente manteniendo su postura.

Al escucharla, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. En el poco tiempo que la había conocido —realmente conocido— había aprendido que ella rara vez se negaba a salir con sus amigas. Esas chicas simplemente eran demasiado importantes para ella. —De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, ya no dudando en que algo estaba mal.

Sakura captó su tono serio y aunque le hubiera gustado ignorarlo, no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. —No me siento muy bien —confesó en un susurro, todavía no mirándolo.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo. —No te ves enferma —le dijo, confundido. Luego una idea le llegó. —¿Has comido algo?

La pelirrosa gruñó, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse ante la mención de comida. —¿Podemos por favor no hablar de eso ahorita? —suplicó, escondiendo su rostro aun más en la almohada. —Me temo que pueda vomitarte encima.

—¿Náuseas? —preguntó, su ceño intensificándose, pero su mano acariciando la nuca de su cuello con suavidad.

Sakura consiguió suprimir un ronroneo por la acción, dejando salir en cambio un suave suspiro. —Supongo que algo así —respondió en silencio.

—Te traeré algo de beber —declaró al pararse, pasando por desapercibido el gimoteo que escapó de ella cuando sus caricias desaparecieron junto con él. —Creo que eso sirve para ayudarte.

El confundido tono de su voz le dijo que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pero de nuevo, él no definitiva no era conocido por ser un criador o cuidador. Pero al menos estaba intentando.

Y enserio, eso fue todo lo que le importó a ella.

~•~

Una hora después, Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con blusa verde de mangas cortas y un par de pantalones negros, inclinándose para ponerse sus tacones. Después de haber pasado otros quince minutos holgazaneando y luego tomar un relajante baño caliente, pudo decir que en definitiva se sentía mucho mejor. Todavía no estaba muy energizada y dispuesta a salir con las chicas, pero al menos su cuerpo ya no protestaba cada vez que hacía algún movimiento.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —la voz de Sasuke llegó desde la entrada de la puerta y ella se movió para verlo apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Él también tomó un baño y se puso algo de ropa —aunque no antes de traerle un vaso de jugo de naranja como había prometido— y brevemente se le ocurrió que él se veía aun más sexy cuando se vestía casual. Pero tuvo el presentimiento de que al día siguiente, al verlo en su clásico traje negro, pensaría completamente lo contrario.

—Sip —respondió, sacando la 'p', mientras se ponía de pie, una sonrisa en su rostro. Dándole la espalda, agarró el cinturón verde que colgaba en la parte trasera de una silla cercana y se dirigió a su vestidor, deteniéndose frente al espejo de tamaño completo para ponerse el accesorio. Sasuke apareció detrás de ella sólo unos segundos después, y ella sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

—¿Te vas temprano? —preguntó, sus ojos fijos en su rostro cuando ella comenzó a arreglar los mechones de cabello que se habían salido de su lugar.

Sakura respondió con un pequeño ruido de afirmación y luego se giró, lista para pasar de él y regresar a la habitación cuando la mano de él se disparó para agarrarla de la muñeca, acercándola abruptamente a su pecho. Ella ahogó un grito, pero luego rodó los ojos en el interior ante el hábito de Sasuke de agarrarla y jalarla hacia él cuando menos lo esperaba—él siempre hacía eso, y estaba comenzando a volverse irritante para ahora.

Soltando su agarre en ella, colocó ambos manos en sus caderas y la acercó aun más, inclinando su cabeza para así poder descansar su frente contra la de ella.

—Eres molesta, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo, sus miradas fijas.

Sakura lo fulminó ligeramente al escuchar su tan llamado insulto, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa socarrona apareciera en el rostro de él. —¿Y por qué es eso ahora? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja, retándolo en silencio.

—Porque me tomé un día libre y me dejas para irlo a pasar con las chicas —explicó.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. —Es domingo, Sasuke. Nadie trabaja los domingos.

—Yo sí —le recordo.

—No-oh —negó con la cabeza. —Solías hacerlo.

—Y tú cambiaste eso —dijo con simpleza.

—Y estoy muy orgullosa de eso —refutó. —Pero la boda de TenTen es en una semana.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo. —¿Y qué? No es como que sea _tu _boda.

—Ella es mi amiga, Sasuke —le recordó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar paciente. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación—parecía que Sasuke podía volverse bastante empalagoso cuando necesitaba algo de afecto. —Y hay como un millón de cosas esperando a ser hechas. Enserio, tú y Neji deben ser los únicos que sólo están sentados, haciendo nada. Todos los demás están—

Hubiera querido continuar con su explicación, esperando que él finalmente captara de qué se trataba todo esto, pero pronto fue interrumpida por los labios de él, los cuales cayeron en ella en el momento más inesperado. Sí, _de nuevo_. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el poder para resistírsele —nunca lo tuvo— así que sólo momentos después, ella se encontró respondiendo al beso, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando que sus manos se escondan en su suave cabello. Si su suave ronroneo era alguna indicación, comprendió que a él le gustaba cuando ella hacía eso.

—Hablas demasiado, Sakura —murmuró de forma juguetona cuando se separaron, sus labios rozando los de ella al hablar.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, sus ojos jade brillando de repente con picardía. —Oh, ¿sí? —pregunto, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Sasuke le sonrió con socarronería. —Sí —respondió con un aire de finalidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —colocó las manos en las caderas de él y suavemente lo empujó fuera del closet, no teniendo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que él pronto captó lo que estaba ocurriendo… y por supuesto, la dejó hacer lo suyo. Al llegar a la cama, ella le dio un ligero empujón a su estómago y lo observó caer sobre la colcha.

Sonriendo con picardía, se subió sobre él al instante, su cabello cayendo sobre sus cabezas como una cortina mientras su nariz tocaba la de él. Acercándose más, su aliento abanicando sus labios, Sakura lo hizo ver como si estuviera apunto de besarlo, pero en cambio lo vio a los ojos, sus pozos negros pareciendo haberse oscurecido aun más con lujuria, susurró de forma seductora, —Me tengo que ir.

Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera levantar con sus codos y tratar de quitarse de encima de él, él ya la había agarrado de la cintura, manteniéndola firmemente contra él. —Tú no me puedes hacer esto, Sakura —advirtió, haciéndola reír. Debió haber sabido que de ninguna forma podría ella alguna vez negarle algo al Uchiha—especialmente cuando ya se lo había prometido de alguna forma u otra, de antemano.

—Bueno, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir —dijo. —No tengo un coche y no puedo llegar tarde, así que—

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes un coche? —la interrumpió, una mirada fruncida haciendo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —_Tengo_ un coche. Es sólo que no lo tengo aquí —aclaró.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó, su tono sarcástico, mientras enarcaba una ceja. —¿De la nada vino a la vida y se fue por sí mismo?

—Muy gracioso —dijo sin expresión, rodando los ojos. —Lo dejé en casa de un amiga, Sasuke —había esperado que pudiera zafarse con esta oración, pero tan pronto como notó la mirada de expectación que él le estaba enviando, se dio cuenta que eso no sería posible. Rodando los ojos una vez más, suspiró y se lanzó a darle una explicación completa, justo como a él le gustaba. —TenTen y yo fuimos a encargarnos de algunos asuntos con respecto a la boda, pero todo el asunto duró más de lo que esperábamos, así que ella me trajo a casa y estuvimos de acuerdo en que iría por mi coche al día siguiente. Lo que es hoy, así que si me disculpas—

—¿Qué asuntos? —preguntó de una forma bastante exigente, interrumpiéndola una vez más.

Sakura parpadeó, confundida. —¿Huh?

—Dijiste que tenías que hacerte cargo de algunos asuntos relacionados a la boda —aclaró, rodando los ojos en el interior. —¿Qué exactamente?

La pelirrosa permaneció callada por un momento, mientras el shock combinado con una pequeña pizca de molestia, se instalaba en su sistema. Él era su esposo, y aunque no lo parecía, él era bastante curioso por naturaleza—ella entendía eso. Pero aun así, eso no le daba el derecho a interrogarla sobre cada simple detalle que formara parte de su vida. ¡Ella no hacía eso con él, joder!

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. —¿Qué es esto, una estación de policía?

Fue el turno de Sasuke para quedarse callado. Tenía que admitirlo, pudo haber llevado las cosas un poco demasiado lejos, pero aun así… medio tenía el _derecho_ a saber las cosas que ocurrían en su vida, ¿no? Después de todo, _era _su esposo. Y su negación a dar una respuesta a su simple pregunta de inmediato lo llevó a la conclusión de que ella podría tener algo que ocultar.

Al menos _él_ no hubiera tenido problema en responder a sus preguntas si no escondiera secretos de ella.

Y si ella realmente tuviera algo para esconder, no había duda en su mente de que él tendría que descubrir que era eso. No lo malinterpreten, no era como que él estuviera buscando problemas en su relación. Era sólo que… odiaba que le mintieran. Y dejaría eso en claro, sin importar qué.

—…yo te llevo —anunció al final mientras quedaba sentado, soltándola en el proceso.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, tanto por sus acciones como por sus palabras y gateando de su regazo, quedó de pie frente a él. —¿A dónde? —preguntó.

—A la reunión con las chicas —dijo. —Y luego te recogeré para ir a buscar tu coche.

Aunque todavía estaba un poco confundida, los ojos de la pelirrosa se suavizaron ante su aparente oferta inocente. —No tienes por que hacer eso, Sasuke —le dijo, su voz suave, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

Dicha persona enarcó una ceja. —¿Y por qué no? —preguntó, su tono manteniendo un indicio casi retador.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pareció haberlo captado. —Es tu día libre —explicó. —No tienes por que pasarlo mimándome. Puedes hacer… —se detuvo, incapaz de llegar con una propia continuación de la oración, antes de encogerse de hombros y conformarse con un, —Bueno lo que sea que hagas en tu tiempo libre.

—¿Y qué si quiero pasar mi día libre mimándote? —la retó de nuevo con la esperanza de obtener una reacción de ella.

Sin embargo, fue un intento fútil, ya que todo lo que consiguió obtener fue una brillante sonrisa. Una que junto con el brillo de felicidad, lo hizo fruncir el ceño en el interior. Porque Sasuke estaba muy seguro que muchas mujeres que él conocía —y aquí, él se estaba refiriendo a mujeres como su mamá, no la _otra _categoría— no estarían muy felices de tener a su esposo siguiéndolas como perritos perdidos.

Por el otro lado, Sakura no sólo pareció como si no tuviera ningún problema, sino que también pareció gustarle. Es decir, _enserio_ gustarle. De hecho, él podía ir tan lejos como para decir que ella casi pareció agradecida. Lo que era algo extraño, en serio.

O en serio era muy especial o en verdad estaba escondiendo algo de él—y haciendo un asombroso trabajo. A estas alturas, ambas opciones eran perfectamente plausibles en su mente.

…y eso sólo sirvió para descolocarlo aun más.

~•~

Más tarde ese día, Sasuke se encontró en su coche, esperando a que Sakura regresara de su cita con las chicas.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la había dejado en el café acordado y no había porqué negar que ya casi se había vuelto loco. No estaba muy seguro si eso era por la ausencia de ella o por todos los escenarios que se le mantenían ocurriendo a su mente. Pudieron haber sido ambos—para él, no importaba realmente.

Por racional que pudiera ser, simplemente no tenía la paciencia necesaria para analizar propiamente la situación —lo que la causó, cómo se desarrolló y cómo podía ser resuelta— antes de actuar. Nunca lo hacía y pareció que eso era exactamente el problema en esta situación.

Él sabía que tenía que haber una explicación lógica por la que Sakura no tuviera su auto en casa; sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que esa explicación pudiera ser exactamente la que ella le había dado. Pero había otra cosa que él sabía, una que contradecía totalmente sus palabras: su esposa no era alguien que anduviera sin su auto. Era una de las pocas cosas que él sabía sobre ella con certeza, una de las pocas cosas que había sabido desde la primera semana que pasaron juntos como una pareja casada y se negaba a dejarlo pasar con tanta facilidad, sólo porque sus palabras y acciones de esa mañana lo hiciran parecer improbable.

En serio, de haber sabido que todo se resumiría a esto —se resumiría a él sentado en el sofá, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas, sus manos apretando su cabello como si su único propósito fuera arrancarlo, su mente analizando cada pequeña razón por la que su esposa le mentiría (y eran bastantes, notó eventualmente)— nunca la hubiera dejado ir. Hubiera iniciado una conversación con ella y la hubiera mantenido dentro de la casa con él hasta que la última de sus dudas se desvaneciera.

No lo malinterpreten, no era como que no confiara en ella, porque sí lo hacía. Era sólo que… incluso después de todas esas semanas, todavía no sentía como que la conociera muy bien. Cierto, había pasado más tiempo juntos y hacían otro rango completo de actividades juntos, pero incluso así, todavía seguían sin conocerse más a profundidad.

Todos los meses que debieron haber pasado haciendo cosas banales como ir en citas o fajar o caminar agarrados de las manos—todos esos meses que debieron haberlos dirigido a su matrimonio actual no estaban ahí. Sólo estaban incluidos en ellos juntos, sin haber hablado el uno con el otro al menos una vez de antemano y era sólo hasta ahora que Sasuke estaba viendo el daño que les había hecho eso. Antes, él había creído que no era algo importante. Ahora, se daba cuenta que hacía su trabajo —o el de ella, si vamos al caso— mucho más difícil.

Ella apareció unos minutos después, su delicado perfume llenando el interior del coche en el instante en que ella entró. Una vez más, le agradeció lo que estaba haciendo para ella y él sólo gruñó, sabiendo que repetirle que no era algo importante sería inútil. Simplemente era terca y si consideraba que alguien estaba haciendo algo bueno para ella —algo que en la mente de ella no era necesario— su opinión no cambiaría, sin importar lo que le dijeran. Desde hacía mucho que él había aceptado eso, mucho antes de que ellos siquiera se hubieran juntado propiamente.

Y por 'eso', se estaba refiriendo a la necedad de ella. Porque, ¡admitámoslo! Antes, él nunca hubiera pensado en hacer algo bueno para ella.

El paseo a su destino fue relativamente silencioso, las únicas palabras dichas entre ambos siendo las breves indicaciones para llegar a la casa de su tan famosa amiga. Cierto, había una ligera tensión colgando del aire, una tensión que usualmente no estaba presente, pero ninguno de los dos eran personas que sintieran la necesidad de encubrirla con plática sin sentido, así que ambos terminaron por restarle importancia.

Bueno, al menos Sakura lo hizo ya que se esposo pareció saber exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con esa tensión y quién la emitía. Y sí, _fue_ ligeramente desconcertante verla tan calmada y fresca cuando todo lo que él quería hacer era estampar su cabeza contra el volante en un esfuerzo por sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos y dudas de su mente.

A medio camino de ahí, obtuvo una llamada del trabajo, la cual la tomó con avidez, terminándola justo cuando llegaron a su destino. Parecía que la gente de la compañía todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a su nuevo horario, así que usualmente le llamaban en domingo. Pero ya que él mismo seguía sin acostumbrarse completamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Antes de salir del auto, la pelirrosa le sugirió con calma que se fuera a casa, lo que había sido probablemente su peor error por el momento, ya que causó que otro juego de alarmas se pasaran por su cabeza. Fue rápido en preguntarse sobre sus antiguas afirmaciones —principalmente esas con respecto al hecho de que su amiga no estaba en casa— y preguntarle cuánto iba a tardarse en salir del jodido estacionamiento.

Por fortuna, Sakura sabía que era mejor no enojarse con él por esto, aunque sí pareció un poco molesta. En cuanto a sus acusaciones ocultas, ella sólo las ignoró e insistió que él debía adelantarse, ya que no quería que él la esperara como lo había estado haciendo todo el día.

Eso tenía sentido. Él _sabía_ que tenía sentido. Y tenía toda la intención de hacerle caso. Había traído el hecho de que ella no le había dado ninguna razón para no confiar en ella al frente de su mente e incluso había encendido el auto y salido del estacionamiento, manejando por el camino que lo llevaría su casa… hasta que vio el sitio _perfecto_ para lo que se le había ocurrido inconscientemente a su mente.

Lentamente, como para tantear el terreno, giró el auto y se estacionó en un lado del camino. Dudó algo antes de apagar el motor, su mano rondando las llaves, la indecisión brillando en sus ojos… pero luego pensó, ¡a la mierda! Si ella no tenía nada que esconder, entonces nada malo saldría de esto. De hecho, era una gran oportunidad para ambos. Él se lograría sacar rápidamente todas las dudas del interior (o demostrar haber estado en lo cierto, dependía) y ella… bueno, ella realmente no tenía por que saber sobre esto.

Con esa idea en mente, giró su mirada hasta el estacionamiento, donde la había dejado momentos atrás. Estaba cerca de su coche ahora, llaves en mano, pero ella pareció estar dudando sobre algo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta principal del edificio, su expresión mostrando claramente que estaba debatiendo sobre algo.

Brevemente, ella giró su cabeza al lugar donde su coche había estado y luego encaró la puerta de nuevo. Decidiéndose, tiró las llaves a su bolsa y la colgó sobre su hombro, rápidamente caminando a las escaleras frontales que dirigían a la entrada del edificio. Llamó por el intercomunicador y sólo tuvo que esperar un momento antes de que alguien respondiera y la dejara entrar.

Por su parte, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver eso, manos apretándose involuntariamente en el volante. ¿No se suponía que su amiga no estaba? Seguro, eso era lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Así que a dónde demonios estaba yendo? Y sólo así, estuvo lentamente comenzando a ver los beneficios de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, el sentimiento de antes regresó y no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo como un idiota por estar sentado ahí, esperando a que algo ocurriera. Más de una vez en los siguiente minutos, contempló poner el auto en reversa e irse a casa, como inicialmente había establecido que haría. Sakura se enojaría sin dudar si ella lo veía ahí y de nuevo, él no tenía razón para creer que ella estuviera escondiendo algo de él.

Probablemente sólo estaba siendo paranoico. Había dejado entrar en su vida a una persona de la que no conocía nada, se había abierto con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra personas, así que sólo era natural que estuviera sintiéndose un poco vulnerable y que incluso ante el minúsculo indicio de peligro, se pusiera a la defensiva e incluso un poco irracional.

Pero cada vez que se mano se movía del volante a la llave para encender el coche, lo reconsideraría y se diría, _'He estado sentado aquí por un rato. ¿Qué son unos minutos más?'_ Porque de nuevo, ya saben lo que dicen: más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Su paciencia se apagó casi media hora después cuando ella comenzó a salir finalmente del edificio. Esta vez, ella se dirigió a su coche. Sacó las llaves de su bolsa y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y adentrarse, cuando un hombre rubio con cabello puntiagudo salió del edificio, gritándo algo a ella.

Sasuke no pudo entender lo que había dicho, pero pareció haber sido suficiente para que su esposa se girara, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro al verlo. Le dijo algo de nuevo y ella comenzó a reír, antes de ir corriendo de repente hasta él y aventarse a él, sus piernas envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura mientras los brazos de él la envolvían para sujetarla.

Con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, parecieron compartir otra conversación privada, pero al Uchiha no pudo importarle menos. Había visto suficiente.

Antes de que las acciones pudieran registrarse en su mente, encendió el coche y se salió de su lugar, las llantas chirriando cuando empujó el acelerador hasta el piso. Si hubiera volteado, hubiera visto la forma en que la pareja se separó al escuchar el sonido que había hecho y la expresión escrita en el rostro de la mujer cuando lo vio desaparecer.

Pero no lo hizo. No podía.

~•~

Sin importar lo cansada que hubiera estado esa mañana, Sakura no pudo decir que se arrepentiera de tener que reunirse con las chicas. Nunca podría. Ellas tenían una forma de alegrar su día con sus pláticas, sus risas, sus comentarios burlones, sus chismes y… bueno, simplemente sus formas de ser.

Obviamente, justo como cualquier otra mujer lo hubiera hecho, ellas habían chillado y dicho 'aww' cuando les contó que Sasuke la había ido a dejar y prometido que regresaría a buscarla. Pensaron que él estaba siendo increíblemente dulce hoy en día e incluso lo habían vociferado, lo que llenó de cariño al corazón de Sakura y hacerla sonreír. De alguna forma, ella siempre había sabido que Sasuke era un chico bueno en el interior, pero escuchar a otros decirlo —otros, siendo las personas que una vez lo consideraron la criatura más horrible que hubo pisado alguna vez la Tierra— hacía que se diera cuenta una y otra vez, lo afortunada que era de tenerlo.

E incluso si habían momentos cuando su naturaleza silenciosa, sus gruñidos, sus exigencias, su frialdad, sus groserías, su arrogancia, y todas las malas cosas que parecían definirlo de alguna forma u otra, lograban molestarla; incluso si sus personalidades chocaban de la forma más horrible posible; incluso si habían momentos cuando todo lo que ella quería hacer era golpearlo de diferentes maneras… la verdad era, que no podía estar más feliz con su decisión de darle otra oportunidad de nuevo.

Las horas que pasó con las chicas estuvieron llenas de pláticas y muchas risas saludables. Era casi asombroso lo difícil que era hacer preparaciones de boda cuando habían tantos chismes circulando.

TenTen fue la primera en irse, ya que recibió una llamada con respecto a un problema sobre la boda. Las chicas comentaron más tarde sobre su ida algo repentina y la sonrisa en su rostro, llegando a la conclusión de que el único 'asunto urgente que necesitaba ser resuelto' tenía que ver con Neji. Por fortuna, la pelirrosa consiguió detenerlas de llamarle para informarle que habían descubierto todo y que había sido una pequeña perra por no decirles la verdad de frente. En serio, esas chicas eran increíbles, pero demasiado indiscretas algunas veces.

Probablemente podrán imaginarse la forma en que la habían asaltado cuando se reunió con ellas luego de la cena a la que había ido con Sasuke. De alguna manera, todas parecieron saber que ella finalmente había 'puesto manos a la obra' con su esposo y por supuesto, todas parecieron querer saber todos los detalles posibles. Por suerte, logró salir ilesa.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, estuvo muy segura que permanecería traumada permanentemente. Lo que era normal, dado a que nunca había tenido amigas con quienes discutir este tipo de cosas y esas chicas podían ser bastante brutales cuando querían obtener algo de alguien.

Después de una hora hablando, las otras chicas decidieron que habían tenido suficiente ese día. Hinata e Ino anunciaron que tenía más compras que hacer, mientras que Temari sólo bostezó sin contemplaciones y les dijo que iba a obtener sus tan necesitadas horas de descanso. Parecía que no era la única que sentía el estrés de la boda recaer sobre ella, y eso consiguió tranquilizar los nervios de Sakura un poco. Porque incluso si se había negado a admitírselo a Sasuke, el estado en el que se había despertado esa mañana realmente había logrado inquietarla.

Antes de abandonar el café, le envió un rápido mensaje de texto pidiéndole que fuera a recogerla, justo como él lo había pedido. A decir verdad, encontraba bastante adorable que él quisiera cuidar de ella de esa manera. No deshacía por completo su necesidad de autosuficiencia, pero se acercaba bastante. Después de todo, no todos los días uno tenía a su cónyuge en el momento que quisiera a tan sólo una llamada de distancia.

Gracias a que Sasuke manejaba como un completo lunático, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Tan pronto como vio su coche estacionarse frente al café, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hacia él, adentrándose en silencio—y prestando especial atención a no estampar la puerta detrás de ella, sino jalarla de modo que se cerrara por sí sola. Sí, el Sr. Uchiha era así de quisquilloso.

El trayecto a la casa de Hinata fue sin incidentes, a falta de mejor palabra. Sólo unas cuantas oraciones fueron intercambiadas y esas incluían las direcciones que ella le dio cuando eran requeridas. Usualmente, Sakura sentiría la necesidad de llenar de alguna manera el silencio, pero sabía que Sasuke le tenía afecto al silencio, así que decidió mantener cerrada la boca.

A medio camino de ahí, el celular de él sonó y respondió, por ende ignorándola el resto del pequeño paseo. Sin embargo, no le molestó. Su corazón se estrujó, pero era suficientemente inteligente para entender que algunas veces era el turno de la mente dirigir y desde hacía mucho había aceptado que su esposo era un hombre ocupado y que tenía mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Estaba feliz y agradecida de que él hiciera un espacio para ella. Seguro, no lo tendría de otra forma, pero estaba muy consciente de que él podía haber sido más terco que ella y negarse a darse por vencido tan fácilmente como lo había hecho—y eso hacía que apreciara sus esfuerzos diez veces más.

Habían tenido una pequeña discusión sobre si él se iba antes que ella o no, pero creyó que había logrado convencerlo de hacer lo que le había dicho. No es que quisiera deshacerse de él o algo así, pero realmente odiaría que él la esperara aun más.

Sin embargo, estuvo determinada a irse a casa tan pronto como fuera posible y disfrutar el resto del día con él a su lado.

Eso… hasta que recordó que Naruto también vivía ahí.

Dudó un poco antes de decidir darle una pequeña visita rápida, sabiendo que Sasuke odiaría que ella llegara demasiado tarde y que él podía ir tan lejos como regresar a buscarla. Sin embargo, cuando atisbó el sitio en donde él había estado estacionado, se dio cuenta que realmente la había escuchado y se había marchado a casa, así que pensó que no sería una mala idea permanecer ahí unos cuantos minutos más.

Después de todo, siempre podía contarle la verdad. No tenía nada que esconder y ya que ellos podían ahora —por fortuna— tener una conversación normal, tendría sin duda alguna la oportunidad de explicárselo a él.

Naruto estuvo, por supuesto, eufórico al verla. A pesar de que ahora vivían en la misma ciudad, no es que se vieran tan seguido. Él le llamaba algunas veces, sólo para ver cómo estaba (porque desde que había descubierto su decisión de darle a su esposo otra oportunidad, se había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector con ella), pero hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo que estar sentados cara a cara, ser capaz de verse y tocarse, así que nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo. Él era bastante ocupado con su tiempo, y la mayoría de su tiempo libre, prefería pasarlo con su novia, algo que Sakura podía entender ahora a la perfección.

Lo que se sentía realmente raro en todo eso era que él ya no parecía tener tiempo para ella. Cuando eran más jóvenes, las cosas solían ser totalmente lo contrario, ya que Naruto era el que siempre andaba holgazaneando, haciendo cosas sin propósito alguno, mientras ella… ella había estado tan llena de vida, tan lista para tratar todo tipo de cosas, de absorber cada minúscula información que pudiera.

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, su pecho se estrujaba con algo parecido al arrepentimiento, su corazón comenzando a doler ligeramente y de repente pareciendo caer en alguna especie de depresión que usualmente no desaparecía hasta que Sasuke llegaba a casa y le hacía olvidar todo menos su nombre. No estaba segura porqué, pero simplemente no se sentía bien, ser la única que constantemente tuviera que esperar a que alguien le diera un poco de atención o algo para hacer. A pesar de que había estado viviendo de esa forma por años, no era para nada como ella y lo _sabía_.

Sin embargo, dedujo que a esas alturas, su vida era demasiado complicada como para comenzar a hacer cambios. Las cosas estaban mejorando lentamente, pero tenía que tomarlas una a la vez y enhebrarlas con cuidado. No se podía apresurar—estaba demasiado cansada de cometer errores.

Sin embargo, todo se sentía bien cuando estaba con Naruto. Él se mantenía hablando, ni siquiera molestándose en checar si ella estaba escuchando, preguntado y de inmediato respondiendo por sí mismo, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho cuando estaba en modo de parloteo completo. Para alguien externo, probablemente parecía como si él ni siquiera estuviera prestando atención a su presencia, sólo usándola para que así no lo atraparan hablando a solas, pero Sakura lo conocía como para siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Por extraño que pareciera, en momentos como este, ella en verdad se sentía importante.

Cuando estaba con él, Sasuke la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta y amaba eso, pero por alguna razón u otra, era sólo cuando estaba con Naruto que se sentía valorada, incluso si con la plática imparable de él, rara vez tuviera la oportunidad de vociferarlo.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de porqué se sentía así. Simplemente lo hacía. Y luego de unos cuantos minutos pensándolo, concluyó que ya que era su mejor amiga, ya que lo conocía desde siempre y ya que él básicamente conocía todo lo que se tenía que conocer de ella, no debería mortificarse en el interior. Después de todo, se suponía que así era como los mejores amigos te tenían que hacer sentir, ¿cierto? Especial.

Era algo inquietante que Sasuke nunca hubiera conseguido hacer eso, no mentiría, pero creía que eso sólo era porque todavía no se conocían muy bien. Y también… bueno, a decir verdad, desde que se habían juntado, no podía evitar tener todas estas esperanzas _poco realistas_ que llegaban a su mente cada vez que él la dejaba sola.

Pero eso no era culpa de él; ni siquiera se trataba de él para comenzar. Se trataba de ella—de todas las esperanzas y sueños que lentamente —pero sin duda— se habían quebrado en millones de pedazos justo frente a sus ojos. Había desperdiciado dos años de su vida; pensándolo bien, no podía ni siquiera asimilar el concepto de cómo había conseguido vivir así, de atravesar los años.

En ese entonces, su único propósito había sido abrir los ojos de su esposo, hacerlo notarla y ahora que lo había hecho, ella quería más. Justo como se lo había dicho, ella quería todo. Pero el problema era… que lo quería ahora. Quería que las cosas fueran puestas en su lugar en sólo una fracción de segundo. Quería la conexión que otras parejas trabajaban para obtener y quería que eso sucediera al instante, sólo así. Quería ser capaz de dejar de preocuparse sobre sus palabras o acciones y las consecuencias que cualquiera de las dos pudiera traer.

Por fortuna, estaba consciente de que todo eso era simplemente… imposible. Esta era la realidad, no una especie de cuento de hadas con los que solía soñar cada noche, y aunque algunas veces tenía problemas para mantener eso en mente, siempre se redimía antes de que pudiera hacer —o decir— algo estúpido.

La visita fuer corta, como había prometido que sería. Naturalmente, el rubio estuvo decepcionado al escuchar que ella tenía que irse y de inmediato mencionó a su esposo, preguntándole si él la mantenía encadenada o si tenía un horario estricto que ella simplemente tenía que respetar, pero en vez de mosquearla, sus comentarios consiguieron divertirla. Sin embargo, se había asegurado de contarle la verdad antes de irse, ya que no quería que él pensara que había dado en el blanco con sus locas suposiciones. Después de todo, quién sabía lo que él posiblemente haría si descubría que Sasuke no la estaba tratando bien.

Al salir del edificio y dirigirse a su amado auto, Sakura sintió un frío estremecimiento retorcer su cuerpo, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero se negó a prestarle atención. Sus sentidos tenían un hábito de volverse locos algunas veces, así que había aprendido a no depender en ellos demasiado, ya que usualmente demostraban ser indignos de su confianza.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y adentrarse, escuchó la puerta frontal del edificio ser estampada, ella se giró por instinto, curiosa de lo que había ocurrido. Había estado Naruto, sonriendo como un tonto (como siempre), las manos en sus caderas mientras la veía con una mirada avergonzada. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de comenzar a formular preguntas.

—¡Creo que te olvidaste de algo, Sakura-chan! —gritó al abrir y extender sus brazos, pareciendo como si estuviera reprimiendo las risas.

Al principio, la pelirrosa no entendió qué era lo que él quería de ella, pero cuando él movió las cejas y le sonrió aun más ampliamente, ella de inmediato recordó y se dio cuenta de lo que él quería. Y tan pronto como lo hizo, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro y no desperdició ningún segundo en correr hacia él, aventándose a sus brazos.

Era tradición—y últimamente, ella tenía un hábito de romperla. Parecía que Naruto ya no tendría más de eso.

Ella solía hacer eso con Seiji todo el tiempo, cuando él todavía estaba vivo y mientras su lazo se fortalecía gradualmente, también comenzó a hacerlo con Naruto. Era una de las muchas escenas que la había perseguido por años luego de la muerte de su hermano, pero también uno de los muchos recuerdos que atesoraba muchísimo. Siempre se había sentido tan amada, tan atesorada siempre que abrazaba así a uno de sus amigos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de revivirlo, no pudo evitar querer disfrutar el sentimiento tanto como fuera posible.

El cual resultó no ser tan largo en lo absoluto, ya que fue cuestión de segundos antes de que un fuerte chillido detrás de ella rompiera su burbuja, la sensación de antes regresando. Cuando el sonido llegó a oídos de Naruto, lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo y colocarla con cuidado de nuevo en el piso. Ella se giró para ver lo que había ocurrido, sólo para congelarse al atisbar un elegante deportivo negro, justo antes de desaparecer detrás de árboles altos que crecían en ambos lados del camino.

Algunos dirían que ella estaba loca al llegar a esa conclusión, pero Sakura nunca había tenido problemas con su vista y sabía —es decir, estaba cien por ciento segura— que ese… ese había sido su esposo.

Y por segunda vez ese año, se encontró gritando con frustración frente a su mejor amigo, prometiendo una vez más asesinar a cierta persona.

~•~

Para el momento en que llegó a casa, su enojo estaba disparado, llegando a niveles a los que no había llegado en un largo tiempo. ¿Tan sólo quién se creía que era él, mintiéndole, para seguirla de esa forma? Seguro, entendía que él tenía poco o nada de experiencia cuando se trataba de relaciones, ¡pero esto era ridículo!

¡Si él iba a meter las narices en sus asuntos, podía haberle dado al menos un jodido aviso! Si hubiera querido esperarla, le podría haber dicho. Ella no hubiera ido a visitar a Naruto, sólo se hubiera adentrado a su auto y seguirlo hasta la casa. O si las cosas resultaban darse así, si Naruto hubiera aparecido en el momento, ella lo hubiera llamado para presentárselo a Sasuke. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo y _él_ era su esposo. Se hubieran tenido que conocer algún día, de todos modos.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, él había decidido mentirle, haciéndole creer que en verdad había conseguido hacerle ver su punto, y luego… ¡y luego espiarla! Como un maldito niño que recién hubiera visto su primera película de acción y pensar que si se escondía en los arbustos y estudiaba con atención a su vecino por un rato, haría un descubrimiento revolucionario.

Sólo que él no era un niño y ella no era su vecina. Él era un adulto y ella era su esposa. Sakura sabía que todavía no se conocían y sabía que le llevaba un montón de tiempo a él confiar en alguien por completo, ¡pero de ninguna forma funcionaría su relación si él no intentaba darle al menos una oportunidad, si sospechaba de cada una de sus acciones!

Porque sí, había notado que él sospechaba desde la mañana, cuando le había dicho de su coche—no era estúpida, ¿saben? Era sólo que había pensado que… bueno, que él era suficientemente listo para no dejar que su lado impulsivo se apoderara de él de nuevo. ¿Qué más es lo que iba hacer con él, de todos modos?

—Sasuke, vamos —se quejó al entrar en su oficina, encontrándolo con su espalda hacia ella, encarando la ventana, sus manos hechas puños y escondidas dentro de los bolsillos.

Extrañamente, en el momento en que sus ojos recayeron en él, sus enojo se disipó de repente, y todo lo que fue dejado atrás fue una extraña mezcla de molestia y arrepentimiento que estrujaba molestamente su corazón. Ella no quería pelear con él. Esas últimas semanas habían sido increíbles… no quería regresar a como eran antes; nunca más quería volverse a sentir enojada con él de nuevo.

Sin embargo, incluso si lo hacía, pareció que eso iba a ser imposible. —¿En serio vamos a pelear por esto? Incluso estoy dispuesta a ignorar el que me hayas mentido y estuvieras todo sospechoso, como si yo te estuviera engañando con otro o alg—

—¿Y no lo estás haciendo? —siseó Sasuke quedamente, interrumpiéndola mientras se giraba para verla, su enojo resplandeciendo en sus ojos ónices. A penas y podía contener todo, y de no ser porque sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo y que él llegaría a entender eso tan pronto como él le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, la pelirrosa supo que probablemente se hubiera acobardado bajo su mirada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, negando con la cabeza. Él estaba interpretando las cosas de forma equivocada, y si ella su pusiera en el lugar de él, podría entender perfectamente por qué, ya que podía ver la forma en que las cosas debieron haber parecido para alguien externo, pero incluso así, eso no significaba que tener a él diciéndole todas esas cosas no doliera. Porque dolía—y un montón, si vamos al caso.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca y comenzar a dar argumentos para respaldar su súplica, vio sus ojos encenderse con un enojo renovado, haciéndole dar una paso hacia atrás y sólo hasta entonces darse cuenta que eso no había lo mejor que pudiera haber dicho. Debió haber comenzado con las explicaciones al instante, no negar lo que parecía ser la única cosa racional que él pudiera comprender a esas alturas.

Pero era demasiado tarde ahora. En casi un instante, Sasuke había cruzado la habitación para estar frente a ella, todavía fulminándola como si su único deseo fuera matarla justo ahí en ese instante. Tocando algo detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta de su oficina con un fuerte golpe, la agarró de los brazos y la estampó contra esta, tan fuerte que ella sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones en un suave silbido. Siseando quedamente por el dolor, abrió los ojos y lo fulminó, ahora más que lista para descargar algunas de sus respuestas desagradables. Eso fue hasta que fijó su mirada con la de él y notó todas las emociones girando en sus ojos ónices.

Había enojo. Había desesperación. Había el más ligero toque de dolor. Y todo eso vino junto a formar algo que ella recientemente había descubierto amaba de él—celos.

De repente, pensar correctamente se volvió imposible. Su duro cuerpo bien trabajado estuvo presionado con el de ella, manteniéndola firmemente contra la áspera superficie fría de la puerta. Su cálido aliento estaba ventilando el rostro de ella, sus manos sosteniendo sus muñecas de forma casi dolorosa. El fuego se resquebrajó en los ojos de él, haciéndolos parecer como si hubieran ganado un toque rojo. Él estaba fuera de control, como muchas veces anteriores y ella sabía que en ese estado, él no estaba pensando—él sólo estaba actuando. Podía lastimarla sin pensarlo dos veces y darse cuenta sólo cuando el daño ya estuviera hecho.

Sin embargo, no hubo miedo filtrándose en su sistema. Sólo adrenalina… y lujuria. No sabía porqué, pero verlo así —tan salvaje, tan indomable— la hacía marearse con excitación.

Cuando las manos de él se fueron a su cuello, su ronca voz exigiendo las explicaciones que ella aparentemente se negaba a darle, sus ojos se cerraron y tuvo que luchar arduamente para evitar gemir suavemente. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban vidriados, su usual verde esmeralda oscurecido por todos los sentimientos que estaban nadando dentro de ella.

Aunque estaba enojado, Sasuke no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a la conducta de ella. Reconocería esa mirada en donde fuera, sin importar lo lejos que él estuviera—y fue suficiente para volver loco con la necesidad de tenerla. Incluso en esos momentos, todavía la deseaba. Siempre la había deseado. Era adictiva, justo como una maldita droga—ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentirse así alguna vez.

—Estás celoso —susuró quedamente, mirándolo con intensidad.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escucharla, su mano intensificándose involuntariamente alrededor de su garganta. —No, no lo estoy —siseó a través de dientes rechinantes.

—Sí, lo estás —insistió, incapaz de evitar que sus emociones se mostraran en su susurrante voz. —Estás celoso y no tienes razón para estarlo.

Sus ojos se sintieron pesados y todo en lo que podían enfocarse era en el hombre frente a ella. Todos su alrededor se había vuelto borroso, presentando poco interés para ella. Todo lo que quería al momento era agarrarlo de la nuca, esconder su mano en esos sedosos mechones oscuros y jalarlo para besarlo.

Pero por fortuna, Sakura tenía suficiente sentido de autopreservación para saber que evadir ese tema no le haría ningún bien a su relación.

—El hombre al que me viste abrazar… —comenzó, pero eventualmente se detuvo, sus ojos fijos en los labios de él. Sin embargo, fue rápida en salir del aturdimiento, negando con la cabeza en un esfuerzo por aclararla y enfocarla en el asunto de momento. —Ese hombre era Naruto —comenzó de nuevo, con más confianza esta vez. —Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre y se ha mudado a la ciudad. También es novio de Hinata, que era por lo cual él estaba ahí, en primer lugar. Eso es todo lo que hay para saber —cuando terminó de hablar, vio cómo la comprensión llegaba lentamente a él, sus ojos negros suavizándose y su agarre en ella disminuyendo.

A decir verdad, en realidad había esperado que le exigiera a una explicación mucho más detallada que la que había conseguido darle, ya que era un maniático del control, pero parecía que lo había subestimado totalmente. Sólo porque era impulsivo y de un temperamento corto no significaba que fuera incapaz de darse cuenta y admitir cuando estaba equivocado. No es que se lo admitiera a ella —dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez— pero lo admitía para sí mismo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ella había estado en lo cierto—lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Ahora él también se daba cuenta. No necesitó que le construyeran un monumento para eso, ni necesitaba restregárselo en la cara por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque con el enojo que él había encendido dentro de ella tan sólo minutos antes, eso podía no ser una mala idea… pero decidió que reservaría eso para otro momento. De momento, tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Como si hubiera sido a propósito, justo cuando ella llegó a esa conclusión, sintió a Sasuke tratar de separarse de ella, su agarre en ella aflojándose hasta soltarla por completo. Sin embargo, ella se negó a dejarlo ir, así que serpenteó rápidamente las manos hasta su cuello y tomar puñados de su cabello oscuro, jalando su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se estuvieran tocando.

Sasuke pareció desconcertado con sus acciones, sus ojos brillando con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, todo eso se esfumó cuando escuchó las siguiente palabras.

—Adoro cuando te pones de esta forma, ¿lo sabías? —y sólo así, el fuego dentro de él fue encendido una vez más, un gruñido construyéndose en su garganta al escuchar su ronca voz infundida de lujuria. —En aquel entonces, cuando te enojabas conmigo porque pensabas que salía en citas… cuando peleábamos al siguiente día, yo en serio contemplé besarte unas cuantas veces —confesó. —Lo que era algo por lo que me podría haber golpeado en ese momento. Pero ahora… —se detuvo para relamerse los labios, acercando su cabeza a la de él para que él pudiera sentir su aliento ventilarse contra sus labios.

Todo el tiempo, ella observó sus reacciones con cuidado a través de ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa ladina casi apareciendo en su rostro cuando sintió sus manos hacerse puños en cada lado de su cabeza, involuntariamente atrapando unos cuantos mechones rosas en su agarre y jalándolos ligeramente.

Sakura amaba el efecto que tenía en él. Cada vez que veía sus ojos oscurecerse con lujuria, un extraño sentimiento de logro la envolvería, haciendo que su ego se incrementara tres veces más.

—Ahora puedo hacer esto —continuó y presionó sus labios con los de él por un breve segundo, puntualizando cada palabra con un casto beso, —Tanto–como–quiera. Puedo incluso hacer más. Y lo _adoro_. Eres tan jodidamente sexy cuando te pones así de celoso… me provoca las cosas más extrañas —susurró con voz ronca, apretándose ligeramente contra él mientras lo miraba a los ojos con pasión. —Así que sólo relájate y encárgate de lo que has comenzado, ¿de acuerdo?

No fue sorpresa cuando él —literalmente— la atacó.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ah, no sé. Al menos no fueron tres meses como la vez pasada, fueron dos. Btw, si alguien quiere ver los atuendos de Sakura, sólo échenme un PM.

Beeeh.

.

Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo ya que por más que lo trataba de entender... habían unas partes que simplemente fueron imposibles. Demasiado confusas. Pero creo que al final lo —medio— logré.

Por cierto, el inglés no es el primer idioma de la autora, así que, bueno... ya saben porque me costó un poco. A veces se revuelve y se complica demasiado.

En serio, en serio, en serio... me partí la cabeza con este capítulo. Por un momento creí que no saldría.

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	24. Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian

_**Incomplete**_

_._

_**Capítulo Veinticuatro  
><strong>Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian_

* * *

><p>—Ven conmigo —repitió Sasuke por milésima vez, sus ojos negros observándola con una ansiosa y esperanzada mirada. Estaba apoyado sobre su deportivo, sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre la pequeña cintura de ella, la cabeza de él inclinada ligeramente para poder tener contacto visual sin que ella estuviera obligada a alzar la mirada—algo a lo que ella se <em>negaba<em> a hacer flagrantemente, ya que sabía que una mirada de sus ojos y estaría completamente perdida en esos pozos oscuros de él.

Era sábado, mayo 14 —el tan esperado día para la futura señora Hyuuga— y los dos Uchihas estaban de momento en el estacionamiento del departamento de ella, teniendo uno de sus pequeños _desacuerdos_ a las siete de la mañana. La noche anterior, Tenten se había tomado la libertad de invitar a todas sus amigas en su antiguo departamento, queriendo hacer algo similar a un fiesta de soltera, sólo que más reservada y discreta.

Ino, en una típica faceta de fiestera, se había quejado sobre querer ir a un club y ver algunos tiarrones desnudarse, pero la castaña sólo había reído y pasado por alto la idea. Lo último que necesitaba era tener resaca en su día de bodas, y además, no _necesitaba_ ver tiarrones. Estaba más que contenta con el que había escogido. Y así, todas se reunieron dentro de los confines de su antiguo hogar, platicando con ánimo y llenando a la futura esposa con todo tipo de regalos; hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, sólo su pequeño grupo de cinco permaneció.

Pero Sasuke se había enfurecido ante el prospecto de que su esposa pasara una noche lejos de él. Iba a ser la primera vez que estuvieran separados desde que comenzaron oficialmente su relación, así que a Sakura le costó mucho convencerlo de dejarla ir. Se volvió aún peor cuando se dio cuenta que, sin importar lo que se pusiera, él parecía pensar que era demasiado corto o que revelaba mucho.

Nunca antes le había importado cuando ella lo esperaba vestida en sus tan famosos atuendos reveladores (Sakura pudo haber jurado que a él le gustaban muchísimo algunos de ellos), a pesar de que él debió haber estado consciente de que ella también había salido a la calle de esa manera.

Sólo pudo suponer que todo el escenario le recordaba a _esa_ noche—de la primera noche en que había salido en dos años, y la primera vez que había visto los ojos de él brillar con lujuria al verla. No había por qué negar que había intentado de alguna forma revivir el sentimiento, incluso ahora que podía verlo cada vez que él la veía—lo que, a decir verdad, era más seguido de lo que deseara; Sasuke simplemente era insaciable y ya y algunas veces ella tenía dificultad para seguirle el ritmo.

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente cediera y aprobara su atuendo elegido, consistiendo en un pequeño vestido negro y altos tacones de punta abierta. Le había dicho que era porque no se adhería a cada una de sus curvas, como lo hicieron sus vestidos anteriores, pero Sakura prefería creer que era por… sus métodos de persuasión.

Después de haber aprobado exitosamente ese reto, la pelirrosa se maquilló, se rizó el cabello y eligió sus accesorios, mientras su esposo yacía en la cama, observándola con una casi fascinación embelesada en sus ojos. Tan pronto como terminó, él rápidamente se puso de pie, insistiendo en que debería llevarla ahí para que así no tuviera que dejar su auto abandonado en algún lugar de nuevo, y ella por supuesto había aceptado, no queriendo partir con una pelea.

Sabía de hecho que Sasuke había pasado casi toda la noche con sus amigos (trató de no pensar en que pudieron haber ido a un club de strip tease, o algo parecido), pero él no era alguien que durmiera en otro lugar que no fuera en su casa, en su cama —y en la de ella— y ya que los chicos no tenían pijamadas de algún tipo, supuso que debió haber regresado a casa al final, sin importar lo tarde que fuera.

Ciertamente, todo adormilado y huraño (porque Sasuke estaba lejos de ser afable cuando estaba cansado), quizás hasta un poco borracho, había sido recibido por una casa vacía, una habitación vacía, una cama vacía, con absolutamente nadie a quien sostener entre sus brazos además de su almohada. Eso seguro debió haberlo enojado más allá de cualquier límite.

Fue por eso que Sakura no estuvo tan sorprendida en lo mínimo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, recibió un corto mensaje de texto.

Ella estaba en la cocina, vestida de forma casual con una playera blanca y jeans oscuros, junto con un antiguo de par de flats blancos, haciendo café mientras esperaba a que alguna de las chicas se despertara. En las últimas semanas, había cumplido su meta de regresar a su antigua rutina y lo consiguió sin una consistente cantidad de esfuerzo, así que estaba muy consciente de que era demasiado temprano como para irrumpir en la habitación y gritarles para que se despertaran, sin importar lo emocionada que estuviera para comenzar el día. Decidió esperar al menos hasta la nueve y si todavía seguía durmiendo para ese momento, entonces se permitiría ese pequeño placer.

Justo estaba acomodándose en el sofá con una taza caliente de café y la televisión encendida frente a ella, cuando su celular vibró en silencio, alertándola de que había recibió un mensaje. Tan pronto como lo abrió, las siguientes palabras la recibieron: **Abajo. Ahora.** Había reído, por supuesto. Con Sasuke, todo era corto y conciso —incluso sus mensajes de texto— y aunque había parecido más un orden que nada, a Sakura no le importó. Sabía que de todos modos hubiera hecho lo que le había dicho.

Así que rápidamente agarró una chaqueta que colgaba de la espalda de una silla (no estaba segura de quién era), y bajó corriendo, prácticamente saltando a sus brazos. El abrazo de él había sido feroz, casi desesperado, al alzarla del suelo por un momento, su cabeza escondida en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando su aroma—el suave perfume que probablemente había extrañado mucho.

En todo momento, el corazón de Sakura había estado palpitando un millar de veces por minuto, listo para explotar en su pecho. Ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo mucho que amaba que él hubiera aprendido a mostrar su afecto más abiertamente, y que incluso así, todavía encontrara una forma de permanecer como era.

Así que ahora estaba aquí, envuelta en sus brazos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sabía que de ninguna forma podía ceder esta vez. Según su esposo, había pasado más que tiempo suficiente con las chicas y ahora era su turno para tenerla—incluso si era por un pequeño rato. No importaba que él hubiese esperado en la casa de Neji, ni tampoco importaba que se volvieran a ver de nuevo hasta dentro de unas horas. La quería a su lado y lo quería ahora. Todos sabían que era mejor no negarle algo a él cuando obviamente lo anhelaba —_necesitaba_— con tanta insistencia. Todos menos Sakura.

No lo malinterpreten, a ella no le gustaría nada más que ceder a su petición y permitir que la secuestrara. Amaba a sus amigas y quería compartir este día especial con TenTen, pero quería estar con su esposo aún más, y no había por qué negarlo. Sasuke probablemente sentía lo mismo, así que era algo bueno que uno de ellos tuviera la capacidad de pensar con la cabeza, no con el corazón… o sus partes bajas.

—Sasuke, detente —dijo con firmeza, colocando una mano en su pecho al verlo a los ojos, una expresión solemne en su rostro—. No puedo venir contigo y lo _sabes_.

—¿Por qué no? —el tono que había usado estuvo peligrosamente cerca a un quejido, y la pelirrosa se encontró rodando los ojos.

—Sabes _exactamente_ por qué, Sasuke —le dijo—. Y sé que no te gusta. Hay partes de ello que a mí tampoco me gustan. Pero no puedes simplemente esconderte del resto del mundo cada vez que te sientas con las ganas de hacerlo.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, el verdadero mensaje de sus palabras expresadas pareciendo no haber llegado a los oídos de él. —No te estoy pidiendo que te escondas del mundo. Yo–

—Dios, ya sé eso —dijo con brusquedad, causando que la fulminara ligeramente. Pero él parecía más dolido que molesto y aunque Sakura sabía que eso sólo era una fachada (había aprendido que su esposo podía un gran maestro de la manipulación cuando el tiempo lo requería), no pudo evitar derretirse entre sus brazos una vez más. Ya era suficientemente difícil para ella el resistirse a él—y él no estaba haciendo su trabajo más fácil—. Mira, no puedo simplemente irme ahorita. Estoy segura que puedes aguantar unas cuantas horas más sin mí.

—Por supuesto que puedo soportarlo —bufó, y por un momento, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que finalmente entendía lo que ella había estado tratando de decirle—. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo —luego se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada.

Suspiró. —Sasuke… tampoco estoy precisamente feliz con la idea. Yo también te he extrañado, ¿sabes? —murmuró al acunar su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero sólo será por unas cuantas horas. Luego estaré de regreso a tu lado, lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes? —la casi inocencia infantil con la que estuvo espolvoreada su voz casi la hizo reír, pero ya que sabía que él no apreciaría eso, se decidió por una suave sonrisa genuina. Podría no amarla todavía, pero era obvio que necesitaba su presencia más de lo que él había necesitado a alguien —o algo— alguna vez, y ese hecho hacía que todo el cuerpo de Sakura se llenara de sentimientos cariñosos hacia él.

—Lo prometo —prometió, antes de su sellar su acuerdo con un ligero beso—. Sólo unas cuantas horas más y seré tuya para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

~•~

De regreso en el departamento, las chicas por fin estaban despiertas y listas para encarar al día. Estaban desplazándose por el lugar, vestidas con ropa cómoda, hablando sobre trivialidades mientras bebían el café que Sakura había preparado previamente. Ino ya había tirado el contenido de su muy espaciosa bolsa en la mesa del comedor, atestando la superficie con cada tipo de producto de maquillaje conocido por el hombre.

La rubia estaba en medio de su parloteo sobre cómo iba a peinar a la novia, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y cierta pelirrosa se adentró, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no podía estar segura de si sus amigas se habían despertado ya.

—Ohh, ¡miren quien decidió unírsenos! —exclamó Temari, sonriendo con socarronería ligeramente, tan pronto como dicha personas entró a la sala.

Sakura enarcó una ceja juguetona, sus manos llegando a descansar en sus caderas. —Miren quién haba —replicó, una tono de diversión en su voz.

—Oh, cieeerto. Te despertaste antes que nosotras. ¡Y qué! ¡Como si no hicieras eso todos los días! —bufó, infantilmente sacándole la lengua.

—Bueno, al menos lo hizo con un propósito esta vez —bromeó TenTen, sonriendo ligeramente en su taza.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sakura ponerse al día. —¿Ustedes me _espiaron_? —preguntó con incredulidad, boquiabierta.

—_Por supuesto_ que no, querida —interfirió Temari, agitando su mano en el aire a manera de sobreseimiento—. ¡No es nuestra culpa que la primera cosa que notáramos fuera el lustroso carro negro estacionado en la entrada de este pequeño complejo de departamentos!

—Y a una chica con una familiar melena rosa comiéndose a besos a cierta persona justo sobre el capó —agregó Ino servicial mientras entraba a la habitación, la abandonada taza de café de Sakura en sus manos.

—¡Eres una pequeña zorra, Sakura! —exclamó con un tono de desaprobación, fulminándola ligeramente.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la pelirrosa, atónita, mientras se apuntaba a sí misma—. ¿Tú estás tomando mi café y yo soy la zorra?

—¡Totalmente! —respondió sin dudar—. Es decir, ¿quién _hace_ eso? ¡Esto se suponía que iba ser un momento de chicas!

Sakura parpadeó. —¿Y? —preguntó con expectación.

—¡Y tu esposo no es _para nada_ una chica!

—Chicas, vamos —interfirió TenTen—, déjenla en paz. Ellos se acaban de juntar—era obvio que iban a ir a por ello como conejos.

—Dudo mucho que eso se llame ayudarme, TenTen —dijo la pelirrosa de forma mordaz.

TenTen rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea, Sak. Sólo estaba diciendo… es decir, es obvio que ustedes son como unas sanguijuelas en este momento, inseparables y esas cosas.

—Más bien él es la sanguijuela —notó Ino—. Una muy atractiva sanguijuela, pero no obstante, una que es empalagosa.

—Me gusta justo como es, muchas gracias —anunció Sakura con una pequeña rodada de ojos, sólo un poco disgustada por la comparación que sus amigas habían estimado como correcta. Quitándose la chaqueta, la colocó en la misma silla de donde la había agarrado, todavía sin saber a quién le pertenecía, pero no importándole realmente, incluso ahora.

—Apuesto a que sí —comentó la futura esposa con una sugerente voz de yo-lo-sé-todo.

Sakura rodó los ojos una vez más. —¿Acaso ustedes nos vieron besarnos? ¿En serio? —preguntó, medio curiosa, medio angustiada, mientras se adentraba más en la sala y tomaba asiento en el sofá, cerca de la siempre callada Hinata. La chica era la única que todavía no la había atacado, y aunque parecía divertida, sus ojos estaban fijos en la revista sobre su regazo.

La pelirrosa ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo agradecida que estuvo por eso.

—No —respondió Ino, un ligero mohín en su rostro, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café—. Es decir, no me malinterpreten, _quise_ hacerlo. Pero Hinata me dijo que eso sería enfermizo… así que no lo hice.

—Gracias, Hinata —le dijo Sakura con sinceridad, sacando un suspiro de alivio.

La chica simplemente ofreció una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. —Cuando quieras —dijo, y por el brillo malvado en sus ojos lavanda, Sakura pudo decir que a ella le gustaba mucho la reacción que Ino debió haber tenido.

—Como sea —dicha rubia se metió una vez más, enfatizando las palabras en un esfuerzo para ganar la atención de su amiga—, he visto lo suficiente para saber que tú, querida, lo tienes comiendo justo de la mano.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No es así, chicas.

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Ino, rodando los ojos—. Siempre se los he dicho chicas, quien tenga la vagina es quien tiene el mando, sin importar las circunstancias. Tú eres la prueba viviente de eso —se detuvo un momento, pareciendo contemplar algo, antes de añadir de un tono ligera—, sólo espero que estén usando condones.

Ojos jade se ensancharon considerablemente por las palabras, y la dueña casi se atragantó—con eso, ya no sabía—. ¿Cómo demonios terminamos hablando de esto? —inquirió, tratando discretamente de encaminar la conversación lejos de ese —particularmente incómodo— tema—. Se suponía que esto se trataba de TenTen, ¿no? Es decir, ella es la novia, no yo.

—No trates de cambiar el tema, cielo —aconsejó Temari, y de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, Sakura pudo haber catalogado su tomo como 'amigable'.

—¡Sí! —Ino la respaldó, sonando bastante molesta por su intento de cortar su felicidad—. Es decir, ¡duuh! ¡Como si él no estuviera más que listo para tomarte justo en el capó de ese lustro auto suyo!

Hundiéndose aún más en el suave sofá afelpado, Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, esforzándose por mantener su temperamento a raya. Últimamente, había desarrollado un hábito de alterarse de forma implacable contra quien fuera que la molestara o la pusiera ligeramente incómoda, y no estaba con el humor para pelear ahora. Además, la curiosidad era naturaleza humana; su necesidad de hablar sobre eso estaba justificada.

—Ustedes simplemente son… —se detuvo por un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada—, …increíbles.

—Ya lo sé, ¿no? —gritó Ino, como si hubiera recibido el cumplido que había estado esperando toda su vida—. Pero no nos des demasiado crédito—no es _tan_ difícil de notar. Es decir, ¡estás brillando! Y pensar que, sólo un mes atrás, te negabas a estar siquiera en la misma habitación que él, ¡y ni hablar de _tener sexo_ con él!

Sakura se palmeó la frente. —Cállate, Ino —murmuró con brusquedad.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —se encogió de hombros—. Y de nuevo, espero que estén usando protección. Porque, en serio, con la cantidad de 'uniones' que están teniendo, no pasará mucho hasta que otro Uchiha surja. Y no estoy muy segura de que eso sea muy conveniente ahorita, ¿me entiendes?

—Jesús —suspiró la pelirrosa, sus ojos cerrados, ganándose un par de risas de parte de sus amigas.

Por fortuna, TenTen eligió ese momento para recordarle a todas el propósito de esa mañana especial. —Discúlpenme, amables chicas, les agradecería si pudieran dejar a nuestra pelirrosa amiga sola, ¡ya que se supone que _yo_ soy el centro de atención hoy! —exclamó, y Sakura envió un rápido 'gracias' a quien sea que estuviera ahí arriba, cuidándola.

—¡Con gusto! —exclamó Ino, juntando las manos y saltando con animosidad, antes de gritar fuertemente—. ¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña Reina del Drama se va a casar!

—Bueno, créelo —le dijo Sakura, un ligero indicio de agotamiento (combinado con un abrumador alivio) resonando en su voz, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Hinata rió ligeramente. —Eso fue _tan_ Naruto —le dijo, sonriendo con cariño ante la mención de su novio.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró la pelirrosa de forma juguetona, negando con la cabeza—. Él me ha estado contagiando, ese pequeño mocoso. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se detuvo, congelada mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comedor, sus ojos jade escaneando su desordenada superficie—. Oh por Dios, es como si estuviera en el cielo…

—¿Te gusta el maquillaje? —preguntó TenTen con curiosidad, tomada desapercibida por su aterciopelada confesión.

Sakura bufó ligeramente. —¿Están bromeando? —preguntó—. ¡_Amo_ el maquillaje! ¿A qué tipo de chica no le gusta?

—Bueno, lo siento —replicó TenTen de forma mordaz, rodando los ojos—. Es sólo que, ¡tus ojos se iluminan como los de un niño en navidad!

—Sí —confirmó Temari con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. Y además, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera sabemos cómo usar la mayoría de las cosas de ahí, Sakura.

La pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza al escuchar eso, intercambiando una mirada significativa con Ino, quien sólo pareció tan confundida como ella. —¿En serio? —preguntó, aunque con un poco de duda.

Temari parpadeó y permaneció callada por un momento más, antes de reventar en carcajadas. —Hombre, eres una pequeña zorra creativa, ¿no?

—Bueno —comenzó Sakura, prolongando las palabras, mientras se volteaba hacia la mesa—, cuando no tienes amigos, ni trabajo, ni esposo, y básicamente nada mejor para hacer, tiendes a aprender cómo entretenerte por ti misma con otros medios. Como hacer tu maquillaje, por ejemplo.

TenTen rodó los ojos. —Sí, y otro tipo de cosas que viene naturalmente a ti —agregó con se sarcasmo.

—Debo decir —dijo la pelirrosa con un agotador suspiro, un indicio de sarcasmo en su voz—, aprecio cómo todas ustedes creen en mí y en mis tan llamados talentos especiales.

Su amiga castaña la fulminó. —Sigue siendo sarcástica y veremos quién ríe al último —dijo y luego se desparramó en una silla, preparándose para ignorarla por el resto del día, porque eso era lo que se merecía por ser un pequeña zorra ciega, pero luego lo pensó mejor y todo su rostro se iluminó—. Sabes, sólo para mostrarte lo mucho que confío en tus habilidades —y para darte un muy necesario arranque de confianza— te voy a dejar hacer mi maquillaje —anunció, sonriendo con arrogancia cuando el shock se presentó en los rasgos de Sakura—. Ahora, ¿qué tienes para decir al respecto?

—No estoy segura de que esa sea una buena idea —le dijo Sakura, observándola con cautela.

—Bueno, yo sí —dijo la castaña con un aire de finalidad, de inmediato interrumpiéndola cuando trató de hablar de nuevo—. Recuerda, no tienes permitido negarme algo el día de hoy.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ino, una mohín de burla plasmado en su rostro—. ¿Qué hay de mí?

—Tú puedes peinarme —respondió TenTen con simpleza.

Hinata rodó los ojos de forma juguetona, compartiendo una sutil sonrisa con Temari. —¿No ama acaso ser el centro de atención?

La rubia negó con la cabeza con diversión, antes de gritar el nombre de su amiga en un esfuerzo por obtener su atención. —¡Oye, TenTen! ¿Qué hay de nosotras?

—No seas tan agresiva, cariño —se burló TenTen, pasando su largo cabello sobre su hombro—. Encontraré un trabajo para ustedes pronto —luego se giró hacia Sakura, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara—. Ahora, ven aquí y haz lo tuyo. Nada demasiado exagerado, ¿de acuerdo? Hazme ver hermosa —se detuvo un momento, antes de corregirse—, eso no sonó bien. ¡_Resalta_ mi _hermosura_!

Sakura rodó los ojos y sonrió por su tan llamada modestia, pero hizo lo que le pidió, independientemente de sus creencias y opiniones personales. TenTen estaba en lo cierto—este no era el día para discrepar o negarle algo y en cualquier caso, siempre podía quitarse el pequeño experimento de Sakura del rostro y dejar que verdaderas profesionales —como Ino, quien en serio asistió a una prestigiosa escuela de maquillaje— hicieran su trabajo.

Ellas tenían más que tiempo suficiente en sus manos, y estaba agradecida por eso.

Comenzó con su usual rutina de base, asegurándose de poner una buena base de maquillaje, porque si TenTen resultaba estar lo suficientemente loca para gustarle lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, debería tener la capacidad de durar todo el día. Mientras tanto, continuó platicando con las chicas, sintiéndose sorprendentemente cómoda con su tarea, a pesar de la presión y responsabilidad que estaba yaciendo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Café? —inquirió con suavidad, encontrando la tarea de decidir sobre algún rango particular de colores bastante difícil. Pensó que el café resaltaría los ojos de TenTen y complementaría con su vestido a la perfección, pero supuso que debía pedir su aprobación.

La castaña, sin embargo, pareció estar más que feliz en dejar todo en sus capaces manos. —No me importa. Tú elige.

Con un suspiro y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Sakura puso manos a la obra.

—Entonces, ayer no nos contaste realmente… ¿qué onda con tu luna de miel? —preguntó Temari mientras estaba en medio de su propia rutina de colocarse base.

TenTen suspiró. —Bueno, técnicamente, no es la luna de miel _real_ —respondió y trató de abrir los ojos, pero Sakura cloqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—¿Qué tal si intentas hablar con tus ojos cerrados? —sugirió con tono para nada amigable.

—Pfft, lo que sea —bufó la castaña—. Como estaba diciendo, no es la luna de miel, luna de miel. Hay mucho trabajo en la compañía, así que Neji sugirió que nos fuéramos por unos días—ni siquiera una semana.

—¿En verdad esperabas que tu luna de miel durara más tiempo? —preguntó, con una demostración de sorpresa y madurez no propia de ella—. Es decir, sin ofender, pero tu esposo es un hombre muy ocupado y estoy segura que estuviste muy consciente de eso cuando aceptaste ese hermoso anillo en tu dedo.

—¡Ya sé eso! —exclamó TenTen, su voz estando peligrosamente cerca de ser un quejido— Es sólo que… en serio amo a este chico, ¿saben? Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos la oportunidad para… estar juntos. Solos, sin interrupciones en lo absoluto. Y no, no estoy hablando de sexo —dijo, sabiendo que no pasaría mucho para que sus amigas hicieran semejante observación—. Estoy hablando de otro tipo de intimidad. Con estas frenéticas preparaciones de la boda —suspiró—. Ha sido un mes de locos… así que sí, ¡por supuesto que quiero que mi luna de miel dure tanto como sea posible!

—Y tú aceptaste que él te llevara a… ¿dónde? —instó Temari, la curiosidad adornando su voz.

—París —respondió la novia con simpleza.

—De acuerdo —respondió con sequedad—. ¿Sólo por unos días?

TenTen asintió. —Cinco para ser más exactos. Y de regreso, prometió que me llevaría a las Maldivas por todo un mes este invierno. Créanme, eso es mucho compromiso de su parte, ¡ya que él odia el sol por completo!

—Eso es muy dulce —recalcó Sakura mientras aplicaba una sombra oscura de café en sus párpados.

—No, no lo es —negó la castaña, resistiendo la necesidad de negar con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo es —interfirió Hinata.

Tenten ahogó un grito de forma dramática. —¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó—. _Hubiera_ sido dulce. Eso, si él me hubiera llevado ahora.

Sakura enarcó una delicada ceja rosa. —Supongo que ahora simplemente vale la pena, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —dijo, asintiendo con ligereza.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo —se metió Ino a la conversación, la rizadora metida entre se melena rubia.

—Son unas perras, ¿lo sabían? —les dijo Sakura, negando con la cabeza con desaprobación— No saben cómo apreciar algo, en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, lo siento, pequeña Reina del Drama, pero no todas nosotras tenemos a nuestros maridos —o novios siquiera— esperándonos con los brazos abiertos —respondió la rubia con acidez, rodando los ojos.

—Eso me haría a _mí_ la ingrata, Ino —señaló—. Y además, Sasuke no me espera con los brazos abiertos. Él simplemente es…

—Empalagoso —suplió Temari en lo que esperó fuera una manera de ayudarla.

Sakura agitó la mano con negación, haciendo un pequeño sonido de molestia. —¡Él _no_ es empalagoso! —lo defendió—. Él simplemente es… muy dulce.

—¿Te dijo que te extrañaba? —preguntó Ino, todo indicio de molestia ida de su voz, reemplazada con curiosidad.

La pelirrosa dudó un poco antes de responder, no estando segura de si estaba bien hablar con tanta apertura de su relación, pero rápidamente tomó una decisión. —No propiamente, pero… bueno, ya sé cómo leerlo ahora —confesó, sonriendo con afecto.

—¡Aaaw, demonios! —dijo su rubia amiga, haciendo un infantil mohín—. ¡En serio necesito conseguirme un novio!

Sakura no pudo evitar reír. —¡Ah, así que era eso! ¡Todo este tiempo estabas celosa!

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! —exclamó Ino, rodando los ojos de una manera que le hizo pensar a su amiga que su observación había sido totalmente estúpida—. Me gustaría mucho un hombre así, ¿sabes? Un galán que me extrañe después de una noche lejos de él… honestamente, ¿quién no _querría_ eso?

La pelirrosa simplemente negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero decidiendo ya no comentar más.

Terminó el maquillaje de TenTen relativamente rápido, ya que ese tipo de cosas ya no le tomaban mucho tiempo. Como se declaró al inicio, había usado una paleta de cafés, y complementarlo con delineador negro y rímel negro, además de un brillo labial rosa—dejándolo al alcance de la novia, sabiendo que lo necesitaría de nuevo pronto.

Aunque se negaba a admitirlo, en lo fondo, había sabido todo el tiempo que a TenTen le gustaría; no había algo que _no_ le gustara, ya que su técnica había mejorado mucho con los años que ahora estaba casi cerca de ser perfecta, así que sería exagerado decir que hubiera estado nerviosa. Pero cuando su amiga gritó y le agradeció como una loca, Sakura se sintió feliz y complacida consigo misma por el resultado.

Ino, habiendo estado de lado y jugando con la rizadora mientras tanto, de inmediato saltó de su silla y voló hasta el lado de TenTen, más que entusiasta de trabajar su magia en el cabello de ella.

Sakua vio esto como su pista para dirigir su atención a sí misma y comenzar a maquillarse, simplemente jugando con los colores al principio ya que no estaba muy segura de qué elegir. Aunque tenía una impresionante colección en casa, no estaba ni cerca de estar a la altura de la de Ino y lo cierto es que, cuando se trataba de sus ojos jade, se sentía un poco intimidada.

Eventualmente, terminó yéndose por un estilo discreto. Sabía que se veían espectaculares con sombras oscuras porque resaltaba sus ojos más que nada, pero no era muy propio de ella usar semejante maquillaje intenso a diario e incluso si se estaba preparando para ir a una boda, supuso que lo debería dejar más casual (al menos para su gusto).

A diferencia de sus amigas, decidió vestirse antes de peinarse, ya que tenía una tendencia de arruinarlo de otro modo. El vestido rojo oscuro se le veía hermoso y cuando se combinaba con los zapatos ideales, hacían el atuendo perfecto. Debatiéndose rápidamente entre un peinado estilizado y uno más normal, más común, se rizó ligeramente las puntas del cabello, quitándolo de su rostro y asegurándolo en el fondo con unos pasadores discretos, pero de todos modos dejándolo caer por su espalda y hombros en suaves rizos.

Por supuesto, estuvo lista antes que cualquiera de las chicas estuviera siquiera cerca de terminar. Fue sólo cuando no tuvo nada más que hacer (más que mirar por la ventana) y no querer absorberse en otra de esas largas conversaciones tediosas que sus amigas eran capaces de tener, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la presencia tranquilizadora de su esposo.

~•~

Sasuke estuvo de pie en el patio de la mansión Hyuuga, recargándose en la pared de forma rumiante mientras observaba, con el aburrimiento cubriendo toda su figura, la multitud cada vez más grande juntándose en el patio.

La familia de Neji había insistido en tener toda la boda en la mansión, no sólo la recepción y aunque TenTen se había quejado de querer casarse en una iglesia como la tradición lo decía, eventualmente cedió, probablemente sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de ganar contra esas personas. Sin embargo, a Sasuke no pudo importarle menos. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo recordaba, por qué se molestaba en especular y llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Realmente debía estar aburrido… y, a decir verdad, haría _lo que fuera _para mantener alejada su mente de su pelirrosa esposa.

Cuando la había dejado ir la noche anterior, después de aprobar a regañadientes su atuendo elegido y tratar de distraerse y demorarla en cualquier forma posible, nunca había pensado, ni siquiera por un segundo, ¡que la extrañaría demasiado! Había arreglado todo para salir con los chicos y aunque nunca había tomado lugar en sus estúpidos juegos y discusiones algunas veces infantiles, había estado seguro que terminarían distrayéndolo de alguna forma, justo como siempre habían conseguido hacerlo. Sólo que… eso no ocurrió. No estaba vez.

Durante toda la tarde, su mente había estado constantemente buscando una oportunidad para regresar a Sakura. Cada minúscula cosa parecía hacerle acordarse de ella y fue sólo entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo el control que ella se había ganado sobre su vida, el éxito que tuvo al llenar cada rincón que alguna vez estuvo vacío.

Dormir sin ella la noche anterior había sido una total y reverenda tortura. Esa afirmación se había sentido y escuchado rara (en verdad consiguió asustarlo siquiera un poco), pero no había punto en negarse a aceptarlo. Antes de que llegara a su vida, él solía amar dormir solo; demonios, ¡solía odiar compartir la cama con otra persona! Pero esa noche, algo dentro de él se había estrujado dolorosamente cuando llegó a casa y con resentimiento se dirigiera a su antigua habitación… solo.

Usualmente, él la llevaría en brazos a la recámara o tomarla justo ahí en el recibidor, arrastrarla a la sala o a cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera hacer de las suyas con ella. Sin importa qué, sin importar dónde, sin importar cómo, su cálido cuerpo estaría aferrado a él y su suave perfume invadiría sus sentidos. Había sido casi imposible luchar contra la ola de recuerdos que invadieron su mente tan pronto como entró a la casa y eso era, en su opinión, la cosa más estúpida del mundo—era como si no la hubiera visto en meses, cuando todo lo que los separaba era unas cuantas horas.

Incluso después de que tomara un frío baño relajante, se pusiera unos pants y luego saltara a su casi hecha cama, con cuidadas sábanas blancas y almohada con un suave aroma, se dio cuenta, con gran desdén, que simplemente no podía cerrar los malditos ojos, sin importar lo absolutamente cansado que se sintiera. Por un largo rato, se mantuvo revoloteando y girando, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero fue todo en vano. Había algo que faltaba—un pequeño cuerpo delgado, con cálida piel suave, no estaba ahí tumbarse a su lado. No había brazos ahí para envolverlo, no había un cabello sedoso que le hiciera cosquillas mientras la cabeza de la dueña yaciera a gusto sobre su pecho.

Estaría jodido si, bajo circunstancias normales, él hubiera tenido más de tres horas de descanso.

Dejando salir un suave suspiro, el Uchiha se desplomó aún más contra la pared y pasó una mano a través de su cabello puntiagudo, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, antes de abrirlos y reanudar su tarea de observar sin interés a la multitud acumulándose en el monstruoso jardín de los Hyuuga.

Francamente, ya quería terminar con todo eso. No había sorpresa que él odiara cualquier tipo de evento social, porque requerían tiempo, paciencia y mucho comunicación y el que éste fuera la boda de su mejor amigo no hacía ninguna diferencia. No lo malinterpreten, estaba feliz por él. TenTen era una buena chica —un poco ruidosa y molesta, pero todas las mujeres eran así— y él realmente la amaba, así que Sasuke sabía, sin rastro de duda algunas, que serían felices juntos. Pero ahora, más que nunca, no estaba con el humor para eso.

Pequeñas manos deslizándose por su espalda hasta sus hombros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se enderezó, una pequeña mirada fruncida apareciendo en su rostro. De no haber reconocido el suave perfume que llenó sus sentidos un momento después, se hubiera enfurecido y estallado —muy feo— con quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo, pero incluso entonces, no tuvo el tiempo para decir algo.

Suaves labios familiares se presionaron con los de él casi de inmediato, y _pudo_ haber suspirado de alivio mientras sus manos se alzaban automáticamente para acunar el rostro de ella, cada fibra de su ser relajándose al sentir su delgado cuerpo uniéndose al de él una vez más, después de lo que parecieron ser millones de años de distancia. La pelirrosa sonrió con suavidad contra sus labios, deleitada con su reacción, pero negándose a permitirle tornar esto en una sesión completa de besuqueos; se separó un momento después, sus manos descansando sobre las de él mientras presionaba su frente con la de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Hola —murmuró con suavidad, prácticamente brillando al reunirse finalmente con él. Había fallado miserablemente en darse cuenta de la intensidad del sentimiento, de su corazón anhelándolo, hasta ahora, cuando sintió lo que había estado extrañando por tanto tiempo—sus labios sobre los de ella, la calidez que irradiaba de su cuerpo, la textura de sus duras pero de alguna manera todavía suaves manos volando por su figura, ardiendo a través del vestido mientras de forma lenta, casi tortuosa, encontraban su camino hacia sus caderas, donde sus fuertes brazos envolvieron de forma instantánea su pequeña cintura.

Sasuke no respondió, ni siquiera si molestó en gruñir, escogiendo en cambio simplemente observarla en silencio, con cariño y adoración en sus orbes negros que casi le quitó el aliento a ella. Parecía un hombre moribundo en el desierto acabando de encontrar un oasis, y un segundo fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó para darse cuenta que su esposo no estaba siendo infantil sólo porque sí—realmente la había extrañado.

Y él lo había hecho. Era difícil alcanzar un acuerdo, e incluso más difícil aceptarlo, pero lo había hecho y no había por qué seguirlo negando.

Ella se veía deslumbrante con el vestido rojo oscuro que adornaba su pequeña figura delgada, acentuando su escote, pero dejando lo demás a la imaginación; sus piernas estaban ataviadas con el par de tacones más sexis que él alguna vez hubiera visto, haciéndolas parecer mucho más largas para él. Su largo cabello rosa estaba despejado de su rostro, los rebeldes flequillos que normalmente caían sobre sus ojos estaban cuidadosamente estilizados para que no la molestaran. Los multifacéticos mechones de rosa y coral, las raíces oscureciéndose a un rojo más natural, caían sobre sus hombros en suaves rizos naturales, brillando preciosamente bajo la luz del sol.

De forma inconsciente, una de sus manos se había separado de su cintura y se había enroscando en un rulo, la pregunta mostrándose claramente en sus ojos al darse cuenta que se sentía igual de suave como se veía.

Sus labios estaban rosas y brillosos, a pesar de que Sasuke sabía que debió hacer quitado algo de su brillo él mismo, pero su maquillaje no era intenso, como había esperado. Parecía sofisticado y hermoso, tonos de plata combinados con gris y negro, y resaltaba sus ojos preciosamente.

Y le estaba sonriendo a él, prácticamente brillando, radiando en la luz del sol que resplandecía detrás de ella.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho? —bromeó ligeramente al notar su expresión, ladeando su cabeza con dulzura—. Yo, para empezar, tengo que decir que he olvidado lo magnífico que te ves de traje —declaró, moviendo sus manos de modo que ahora estaba sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo ligeramente.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo en responder, todavía estudiándola como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —eventualmente habló, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿No se supone que debes estar con tus amigas? —no había querido que sonara como una alusión a lo que ella le había hecho esa mañana, pero Sakura rodó los ojos de todos modos.

—Técnicamente, sí —respondió—. Es sólo que pensé que mi esposo apreciaría si venía verlo, incluso si era un pequeño rato. Pero si no lo aprecia—

Fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera continuar, un par de labios que conocía demasiado bien cayeron en los de ella, los brazos del dueño acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Sonrió automáticamente, casi riendo por la reacción rápida de él, pero de inmediato respondió al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizando el beso.

Se separaron sólo cuando sus pulmones ardían por falta de oxígeno, completamente ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Sakura sonrió con suavidad mientras quitaba con discreción el brillo de labios que quedó en los de él, tratando de no reír por su expresión perturbada; sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla, ni siquiera cuando ella se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, sus manos acunando su rostro.

—¿Sakura? —una voz profunda detrás de ellos rompió su pequeña burbuja, separándolos una vez más.

Sasuke observó con curiosidad cómo los ojos jade de Sakura se ensanchaban, el grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios llegando a sus oídos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, obligándolo a soltarla del abrazo.

Fue sólo cuando ella le dio la espalda que finalmente salió de su aturdimiento y se molestó en observar al intruso. Era alto, casi de su altura, vestido con un traje negro formal—casi como todos los otros hombres presentes en la boda. Tenía cabello castaño desordenado y ojos afilados, portando una enorme sonrisa al ver a —Sasuke sólo pudo suponer— su pelirrosa esposa.

Repasando rápidamente por su memoria, buscando eficientemente en cada esquina, Sasuke estuvo bastante sorprendido de descubrir que nunca antes había visto a ese hombre.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Kiba? —Sakura, por otro lado, era otra historia.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un borrón para él. En un minuto ella estuvo parada en frente de él, y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella estaba pegada al cuello del chico. Casi al instante, sus brazos envolvieron su cintura y Sasuke por poco consiguió contener el rugido que quería escapar de sus labios al ver a alguien más tocar a su mujer. Vagamente pudo descifrar una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que algo así habían ocurrido con anterioridad, que él había reaccionado como un idiota estúpido y que debería ser capaz de controlarse esta vez, pero eso difícilmente era el problema en esta situación.

La primera vez que él había contemplado una escena así, la primera vez que la había visto abrazar a alguien más, el sentimiento desencadenado dentro de él había sido celos—puros y absolutos celos encolerizados. Esta vez, se sentía más confundido que nada. Estaba congelado, incapaz —y no sabiendo cómo— de reaccionar. Pocas cosas se registraron en su mente a estas alturas, y todas ellas llegaron a concluir en una palabra principal: desagrado.

No le gustaba la forma en que la veía. No le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos se habían iluminado cuando la observaron, la forma en que la saludó, la forma en que la abrazó. Todo en el comportamiento de ambos gritaba familiaridad y lo odiaba. Le había tomado dos años enteros abrirse con ella y este chico llegaba a pasearse por la vida de ella y comenzar a actuar como si la hubiera conocido de siempre, como si hubieran compartido todo juntos, como si conocieran los secretos de cada uno. Decir que eso lo molestaba sería quedarse corto.

Su cuerpo se tensó, el dragón dentro suyo se enroscó y se alistó para atacar, sus manos hechas puños y quedándose en los bolsillos, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente, Sasuke observó una reunión de algún tipo tener lugar frente a él.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo está Akamaru?

—Oh, sólo viajando. Asistí a una universidad en Europa por un rato, pero luego comencé a extrañar este lugar, así que decidí transferirme y regresar a casa. Y Akamaru está perfectamente bien. Ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo viste. Aunque… ciertamente _ha_ crecido.

—¡Ahora no puedo evitar imaginar un peludo monstruo blanco!

—Eso es bastante acertado, en realidad.

Pasó un rato antes de que finalmente se separaran y regresaran su atención al mundo que los rodeaba. Sonriendo, Sakura tomó la mano de su amigo y lo dirigió a su ahora fulminante esposo.

—Kiba, él es Sasuke —se negó a soltarle la mano al presentarlos y eso sólo sirvió para provocar el dragón dentro de él aún más, pero ella se giró para sonreírle, una sonrisa tan hermosa y orgullosa que casi hizo que se deshiciera de todas sus preocupaciones—. Mi esposo.

—¿Esposo? —pregunto Kiba, sorprendido—. ¿Estás casada?

—Sip. Lo he estado durante los últimos casi tres años —respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Y Sasuke, él es Kiba, un antiguo amigo mío.

—Hn —el Uchiha gruñó de forma despistada mientras agitaba su mano extendida, asegurándose de aplicar un poco más de presión de la necesaria. Este chico Kiba bien podía ser alguien como el infame Naruto, un buen amigo y nada más, pero si las cosas no eran así, Sasuke tenía que estar muy listo para luchar por lo que era de él, ¿cierto?—. Ustedes parecen estar muy familiarizados.

La segunda parte de su respuesta salió más dura de lo pretendido y eso fue confirmado cuando Sakura le envío una dura mirada significativa sobre su hombro. El Uchiha la fulminó ligeramente, con discreción, como para advertirle que no lo presionara, porque así era como él era y no había nada que ella pudiera hace para cambiarlo, pero de alguna manera terminó cediendo cuando la mirada de ella se endureció, un suave suspiró escapando de sus labios.

Sin embargo, su tan llamado 'antiguo amigo' permaneció ajeno al intercambio. —Bueno, sí —dijo, rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía con vergüenza—un poco demasiado alegre para el gusto y humor de Sasuke—. Yo y Sakura recorrimos un largo camino.

El Uchiha enarcó la ceja al escuchar eso, medio intrigado, medio molesto con toda esa farsa—. ¿En serio? —preguntó, haciendo un consciente esfuerzo por aflojar la mandíbula y no sisear.

—Sí —fue su esposa quien respondió esta vez, y él se giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le regresó la mirada, obviamente incómoda con el tema, pero no dudó para nada antes de aclarar las cosas—. Fue mi novio en la preparatoria.

Había algo sobre la despreocupación con la que hablaba, como si estuviera totalmente desvinculada, como si no fuera la gran cosa puntualizar sus antiguos novios a su esposa, algo que hizo que su sangra hirviera.

Por fortuna, la pelirrosa tenía suficiente sentido de autopreservación para darse cuenta que él no estaba exactamente complacido con su cercanía, así que se acomodó con suavidad bajo su brazo derecho y unió su cuerpo al de él en un gesto de reafirmación tácita. Kiba siempre había sido una alegre persona abierta, así que era obvio que no había querido ser malicioso con su declaración; el único problema era que, él no podía haber sabido que su esposo era un cabrón celoso que le gustaba provocar una escena cada vez que la veía hablar con un chico desconocido, por no mencionar con un exnovio.

El Uchiha la miró, una ceja enarcada, su temperamento obviamente intensificándose, pero mantenido a raya con puño de acero. No había ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero Sakura lo conocía demasiado bien para entender que, bajo esa fachada, sus emociones estaban enfurecidas. Un paso en falso y él estallaría—y _eso_ no terminaría para nada bien.

—¿Novio? —inquirió con un falso toque de curiosidad, su voz ronca demasiado calmada y placentera como para ser verdad.

—Sí —respondió tan firmemente como pudo, tragando con pesadez al ver todas las emociones que estaban girando en sus ojos oscuros. —Mi novio —confirmó.

Un largo momento pasó, en donde Sasuke continuó sosteniendo su mirada, enojada e inquebrantable, hasta que ella finalmente no pudo seguir soportándola y la desvió a otro lugar.

—Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya ya —anunció, rascándose la nuca con una obvia demostración de incomodidad—otro gesto más que había agarrado de Naruto—. TenTen debe estarme necesitando. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Kiba —le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego se giró a Sasuke y, parándose de puntitas, besó sus labios con duda.

Ya fuera porque no tenía el tiempo o él no tenía intención de hacerlo, su esposo no respondió al beso.

Reticente a esperar que él reaccionara de alguna forma, se giró sobre sus talones y, sin enviarle una segunda mirada, se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión. Tan pronto como se adentró, dejó salir de forma inconsciente en suave suspiro de alivio, una de sus manos llegando a descansar sobre su errático corazón palpitante. Por muy atractivo que Sasuke fuera cuando estaba celoso, las cosas también podían volverse nefastas cuando él estaba en semejante estado, y aunque dejarlo con Kiba probablemente no había sido la mejor opción, Sakura estuvo seguro que permanecer ahí, prolongándolo y provocándolo aún más resultaría ser diez veces peor.

~•~

Debido a ese incidente, la pelirrosa decidió mantenerse alejada de su esposo tanto como fuera posible. Fue una tarea muy fácil de cumplir, considerando que como dama de honor, ella tenía que permanecer al lado de TenTen durante la ceremonia, mientras que como padrino, Sasuke permaneció al lado de Neji.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que ella no pudiera _sentir_ su mirada perforándola durante todo el proceso, pero Sakura hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar sus infantiles arranques y disfrutar el momento. Realmente estaba feliz por su amiga, había estado siguiéndole cada paso en el camino para planear esta boda y no dejaría que él arruinara esto.

TenTen estaba brillando, prácticamente radiando con felicidad. Se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco, aún más hermosa que la última vez que lo había modelado para ellas y, cuando el sacerdote finalmente los proclamó como marido y mujer, Sakura pudo haber jurado que nunca antes había visto tanta felicidad brillando en los ojos de alguien.

Ella fue la primera en felicitarla, venciendo a Ino en su entusiasmo. ¿Quién hubiera creído que ella, de todas las personas, llegaría a apreciar las bodas? Pero parecía como si el cambio en su relación con Sasuke pudiera sentirse en cada aspecto de su vida.

Hablando del señor enojón, no estuvo nada feliz con las formalidades y tan pronto como su esposa terminó de felicitar a los recién casados, se encontró siendo jalada a un lado del brazo—no muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy gentil. No prestó atención a la acción, sabiendo perfectamente quién era y simplemente continuó sonriendo ante lo que ocurría frente a ella.

Créanlo o no, la escena le recordó a su propia boda y la sonrisa falsa que había estado obligada a portar con el fin de mantener las apariencias. Había sido difícil, especialmente considerando que todo lo que ella quería hacer a esas alturas era encerrarse en una habitación y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Lo que hizo rápidamente, pero sólo hasta después de haber sido dejada en la mansión que más tarde aprendió a llamar hogar; había sido un mero extraño para ella en ese entonces.

—¿Me vas a decir qué está sucediendo contigo y ese chico o vas a seguir escondiéndote de mí? —un suave gruñido al lado de ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y la pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo, girando su cabeza brevemente para aventarle a su esposo una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia TenTen y su nuevo esposo. Todo el mundo estaba observando a la pareja, como tan sólo era normal, y Sakura realmente no quiso causar una escena al pelear con su esposa en medio de todo. Algo que él sí estaba más que dispuesto en hacer—. Ya te dije quien era y por qué nos conocíamos. Eso es todo lo que hay en esta historia.

—¡Mentira! —dijo con brusquedad y ella hizo un gesto, porque él había hecho justo en su oreja. Aunque ciertamente no lo parecía, Sasuke también estaba intentando mantenerlo en lo bajo, pero con su temperamento, no parecía tener el potencial de funcionar—. ¡Él actúa como si te conociera desde siempre!

—Bueno, él no me ha conocido desde siempre pero ya que solía ser mi novio, supongo que _sí_ me conoce bastante bien, ¿no crees? —replicó con firmeza.

—Pero… —Sasuke trató de protestar, pero su esposa lo interrumpió con un suave siseo, girándose de repente para encararlo.

El espacio alrededor de ella se había aclarado y los invitados estaban dirigiéndose lentamente al otro lado del jardín, donde las mesas estaban colocadas y la recepción tendría lugar.

—Mira, Sasuke, no hay nada entres nosotros dos a estas alturas. Él solía ser mi novio y si realmente lo quieres escuchar, entonces descubre que sí, me _importaba_—y mucho, si vamos al caso. Pero en este momento, él sólo es mi exnovio—un chico bueno que permaneció siendo mi amigos a través de los años y quien tiene un lindo perro que amo. ¡Eso es todo!

Luego de escuchar eso, Sasuke metió las manos a sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada, viendo al suelo mientras fruncía el entrecejo con ligereza. —…puedo comprarte un perro —ofreció finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Rodando los ojos, la pelirrosa suspiró con exasperación. —Voy a ir al baño por un momento —anunció, ni siquiera queriendo tocar ese tema.

Su esposo abrió la boca para objetar, pero ella simplemente alzó las manos en el aire y pasó de él, dirigiéndose a la mansión.

~•~

Unos minutos después, Sakura se encontró en uno de los baños localizados en el último piso de la casa, observando su reflejo en el espejo con agotamiento.

Pasando una mano por su cabello rosa, cuidadosa de no arruinarlo demasiado, suspiró una vez más y tomó asiento en la silla acolchada detrás de ella, inclinándose para masajearse los tobillos ligeramente. Habiendo estado parada durante toda la ceremonia, sus pies dolían como un demonio y si eso no fuera suficiente, los celos de Sasuke eran agotadores, prácticamente succionando su energía.

Chistoso cómo había pensado que tendría la mayor diversión posible en la boda, besándose y abrazándose en frente de todos como ella siempre había querido. Resulta ser que, no había la más mínima oportunidad para que eso ocurriera. Y de repente, Sakura deseó que pudiera terminar con eso tan pronto como fuera posible.

Con otro suspiro, se enderezó y se puso de pie, su cadera apoyándose sobre la barra mientras por reflejo se revisaba el maquillaje y acomodaba los mechones más rebeldes de cabello, sabiendo que no podría mantenerse lejos de la fiesta por mucho más tiempo. Estaba a punto de sacar su brillo labial de la bolsa y aplicarlo de nuevo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente detrás de ella, haciéndola ahogar un grito y saltar ligeramente.

Más shockeada que sorprendida, se giró rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Sasuke —siseó, la molestia clara en sus ojos. No tenía idea de cómo había conseguido encontrarla, y lo que más la molestaba no era que lo hubiera hecho, sino más bien las razones que él mantenía escondidas detrás de la acción. Él no estaba acostumbrado a no tener siempre la última palabra y parecía que quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que eso no ocurriera—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Él ignoró la pregunta al cerrar la puerta detrás de él y ponerle seguro en silencio, la mirada en su rostro pareciéndose a la de un depredador mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Sakura lo observó con orbes esmeraldas confundidos, cada indicio de molestia desaparecido, una pequeña fruncida adornando sus rasgos mientras se apoyaba contra la barra detrás de ella, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia.

Dando unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con él a mitad del camino, abrió la boca para vociferar sus preguntas, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que él estampó sus labios con los de ella antes de que pudiera siquiera articular sonido alguno. El pequeño grito que escapó de sus labios por su repentina acción se perdió, completamente ignorado por su esposo, y la lengua de él entrando a la fuerza, sus manos acunando el rostro de ella, estrujando su cabello, no dejándole salida alguna.

Aunque estuvo un poco más que confundida, era simplemente imposible para Sakura no derretirse en un charco de chocolate caliente a los pies de él. Relajando al instante sus alguna vez músculos tensos, alzó las manos y los colocó en el pecho de él, tomando en puñados el suave material de su playera mientras él continuaba besándola.

Cuando fue claro que el oxígeno era necesario, ambos se separaron, pero se negó a soltarla, permitiendo en cambio que sus labios viajaran a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello; en todo ese tiempo, Sakura estuvo jadeando pesadamente, sus ojos medio abiertos mientras se apoyaba en él atontada. Lentamente, las manos de él se movieron con sensualidad a través de sus hombros y espalda, dejando un ardiente camino de calor detrás de ellas.

Succionando duramente en su punto de presión, haciéndola estremecerse y gemir con suavidad, Sasuke se aprovechó de su aturdimiento y obvio estado de excitación, y mientras él reclamaba sus labios para otro beso apasionado, guiándola a la fuerza hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la barra. Rompiendo el beso, rápidamente la agarró de los muslos y fácilmente la puso sobre la dura superficie, haciéndola gritar ligeramente.

No desperdició ningún segundo en atacar su cuello de nuevo, pero tan pronto como sintió la frialdad de la barra contra sus muslos, Sakura salió de su aturdimiento y estuvo ahora dolorosamente consciente de a donde llegaría eso si ella no podía un fin a ello pronto.

—Sasuke —suspiró, sus manos jalando ligeramente su cabello en un esfuerzo por separar sus labios de su cuello—. ¡Sasuke, detente! —le tomó cada pizca de autocontrol para alejarse de él, pero consiguió desenvolver sus brazos de su cuello y hacerse lo suficientemente hacia atrás para que él captara el mensaje.

El Uchiha la miró cuando finalmente entendió el propósito de sus acciones, su expresión pareciéndose a la de un confundido gato enojado que había sido despertado de su siesta.

Sakura casi gruñó fuertemente al darse cuenta que él no estaba viendo nada malo en sus acciones. —¿Estás loco? —preguntó, su manos llegando a descansar en cada lado del rostro de él y sosteniendo su mirada con firmeza en un esfuerzo por ser más persuasiva—. No podemos hacer esto ahorita, Sasuke.

Él enarcó una ceja, exigiendo explicaciones. —¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque estamos en la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, ese es el porqué! —dijo la pelirrosa con brusquedad, sus ojos ensanchados con incredulidad—. Y encerrados en un baño ni más ni menos.

—¿Y qué? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Ya es tiempo de que animemos las cosas un poco, ¿no crees?

Y con eso, selló sus labios con los de ella una vez más, tragándose cualquier palabra de protesta que ella pudiera haber tenido preparada.

Sakura trató de objetar. En serio, en serio trató. Trató de decirle que se detuviera, de hacerle entender que esto simplemente _no_ podía ser. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer algo así, cómo podía empujarlo, cuando cada fibra de su ser estaba gritando por más?

Él la besó de forma hambrienta, con frenesí; sus labios luchando por dominio. Sus manos estaban por todos lados a la vez, deslizándose sobre su vestido, sobre su piel, acunándola y apretándola, volviéndola loca con deseo y necesidad. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba cargado, la corriente de electricidad entre sus cuerpos creciendo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada acción.

Sosteniéndola de las caderas, Sasuke rápidamente la acercó a él, obligándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura una vez más. Un momento después, ella sintió sus manos deslizarse bajo su vestido, adentrándose en sus bragas mientras continuaba besándola, y él gruñó fuertemente en su boca cuando descubrió que ella ya estaba palpitando y mojada.

Sin romper el beso, ella tiró fuerte de su corbata, casi rasgándola en su apuro para quitarle de su cuello. No había nada gentil o paciente en la forma en que manejó esa tarea y terminó aflojándola por completo, arrojándola a un lado en un rápido movimiento. Sus ágiles dedos se amontaron en su camisa, desabrochando cada botón con una urgencia que podía haber competido con la de él, antes de quitarla bruscamente de sus hombros y tirarla en algún lugar detrás de él, al lado del saco del que él mismo se había deshecho (acción que ella no pudo recordar para nada).

Su esposo, por otro lado, ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirla, escogiendo en cambio simplemente desabrochar el pequeño aparato que mantenía el vestido asegurado alrededor de su cuello y bajó la parte superior con dureza, junto con su negro bra strapless; poniéndose detrás de ella, sus dedos expertos haciendo un rápido trabajo de liberar el broche, antes de permitir que cayera al piso sin cuidado alguno.

Cualquier rastro de realismo que llegó a Sakura por la acción de él desapareció tan pronto como sintió su boca pegada a uno de sus pechos, arañando su pezón con sus dientes.

—Oh, joder —gimió con suavidad, aventando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se iban a su nuca, acercándolo a su pecho.

Sonriendo con arrogancia en su piel, Sasuke continuó con sus caricias, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sensualmente hacia su muslo, regresando hacia donde ella estaba mojada y ardiendo por él. Agarrando un puño de la suave tela de sus reveladoras bragas, las arrancó rápidamente de su cuerpo, dejando atrás intensas marcas rojas en la cremosa piel de su cadera.

—¿Qué carajos, Sasuke? —siseó la pelirrosa para sí misma, la acción tomándola totalmente desprevenida, su mirada furiosa al instante encontrándose con la juguetona de él.  
>Antes de que tuviera el tiempo de gritar al menos, el Uchiha la levantó de la barra y la giró rápidamente para que así ella estuviera de frente al espejo.<p>

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —inquirió con inocencia, aunque su voz tuvo un tono malvado impregnado—un tono que ella ya conocía muy bien para ahora—. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —gruñó en respuesta, sus largas uñas de manicure clavándose en el brazo que estaba envuelto seguramente alrededor de su cintura. ¡No podía creer que él se atreviera a hacer algo así! Besuquearse con él en un baño desconocido era una cosa; tener sus pantis desgarradas era otra. ¡Él había cruzado totalmente la línea al hacer eso! Pero era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese asunto.

Lentamente deslizando su nariz por la larga y esbelta columna de su cuello, Sasuke inhaló su dulce aroma, pareciendo positivamente encantado por un momento. Inconscientemente, la pelirrosa ladeó su cabeza, dándole más acceso, una acción que lo hizo sonreír con arrogancia incluso en su momento de éxtasis.

—Pienso que en realidad no te importa —susurró con seguridad en su oído, antes de doblar rápidamente la cabeza y morder ligeramente el área donde su cuello se encontraba con el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, la mano que no la estaba sosteniendo se metió debajo del vestido para acariciar su área más sensible, haciéndola ahogar un grito y lloriquear, y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, él metió duramente dos dedos dentro de su húmeda cavidad.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir con la acción, las magníficas sensaciones que causaron la hicieron olvidar, incluso por un momento, de su reciente ubicación y las circunstancias, su cabeza para atrás y ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras sus uñas se incrustaban aún más en la piel del brazo de él—aunque por una razón completamente diferente esta vez.

Por mucho que a ella le hubiese gustado, no dijo nada más. Las manos expertas de Sasuke habían cautivado e incluso ganado control sobre la parte ingeniosa de ella. Y aparentemente, él estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

—¿Ves? —preguntó, sonriéndole con arrogancia y condescendencia mientras su mirada malvada se encontraba con la lujuriosa de ella en el espejo, sus dedos saliendo de ella y reanudando sus caricias en el clítoris—. Te lo dije.

Pero su ego obtuvo una paliza, sus métodos retorcidos resultaron contraproducentes cuando la pelirrosa en sus brazos —el pequeño ángel que había convertido en un demonio insaciable— gruñó y empujó su trasero contra sus caderas, frotándose contra el bulto de titanio en sus pantalones. Siseando ante la inesperada fricción, Sasuke apretó los ojos y la mandíbula, la acción casi causando que perdiera el control y se viniera en sus pantalones antes de que el show siquiera comenzara. En serio, no sabía qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que lo volvió en un calenturiento adolescente, pero lo que sea que fuera, no podía decir que lo odiara por completo.

Hubiera querido seguir molestándola, demostrándole que esto era algo que ella quería tanto como él, a pesar de sus protestas iniciales, pero en ese momento, él se dio cuenta que eso simplemente sería imposible. Él la quería y la quería justo ahora. No podía seguir esperando más.

Soltándola para que ella se apoyara con las manos sobre la barra, él hizo un rápido trabajo para liberarse, estabilizándola con una mano en su cadera mientras se guiaba hacia su ardiente centro. Sakura no había abierto los ojos desde la última vez que la tocó, completamente perdida en las sensaciones que él estaba despertando dentro de ella, pero cuando lo sintió empujarse en su entrada, sus ojos se abrieron. No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo.

Arqueando la espalda porque los dedos de él presionaron un punto sensible en su cadera, le ofreció de forma inconsciente el perfecto ángulo para entrar, y él se deslizó dentro de ella en una rápida embestida, algo parecido a un vulnerable gemido escapando de la garganta de él al sentir las estrechas paredes mojadas rodeando su pulsante miembro.  
>—Joder —siseó mientras salía, sólo para adentrarse de nuevo—. Siempre estás tan estrecha, tan mojada para mí.<p>

Él se movió lento al principio, simplemente deleitándose de ella rodeándolo, de las sensaciones que no había sentido en lo que pareció mucho tiempo. Pasando sus manos por su espalda, la ayudó a quitarse el vestido del resto del camino, al instante envolviendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y acercándola a él, su espalda contra su torso.

—Mierda —gruñó, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, su cabeza yéndose hacia atrás para descansar en su hombro—. Más rápido —suplicó—. Por favor, te necesito.

Su brazo intensificándose sobre su delgada cintura, comenzó a embestirla con más fervor, induciéndose aún más adentro, cediendo a la petición. Los músculos en el abdomen de ella se apretujaron, el nudo en su estómago enroscándose aún más mientras gritaba en respuesta, siseando entre dientes rechinantes—. Sí —dijo entre suspiros—, así.

Después de un momento, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza dentro de ella, golpeando un sitio que a ella nunca antes se le había sido estimulado, haciéndola gritar y arquear su espalda.

Sasuke buscó sus ojos en el espejo, una sonrisa retorcida apareciendo en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. —¿Lo encontré? —jadeando en su oreja, embistiendo aún más dentro de ella, asegurándose de golpear el mismo manojo de nervios—. ¿Es ese tu sitio, nena?

El sonido de su ronca voz, combinado con el movimiento de su pene dentro de ella, hizo que Sakura aventara su cabeza hacia atrás y gritara de nuevo, sus ojos cerrándose por voluntad propia.

—Shh —murmuró, una de sus manos subiendo por el cuerpo de ella y tomándola del cuello—. No quieres que nadie nos escuche, ¿o sí? —embistió con más fuerza dentro de ella al decir esto, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio en un esfuerzo por contener su gemido. Cuándo él la envolvió con ambas manos y dejó que sus manos jugaron con sus pechos, pinchando y jalando sus enfurecidos pezones, sin embargo, eso resultó ser una tarea imposible.

—¡Oh, joder! —gritó, su mano derecha yéndose hacia atrás para tomar un puñado de los mechones negros de él. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, alzó su boca hacia él.

Sasuke la acercó aún más mientras ella hacía eso, besándola de forma hambrienta.

Continuaron así por un largo tiempo, besando, embistiendo, sacudiéndose, sudando y absorbiendo los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de cada uno. Muy pronto, él pudo sentir las paredes de ella comenzar a palpitar alrededor de él, señalando que ella estaba cerca. Sabiendo que él tampoco duraría por mucho más tiempo, deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de ella y comenzó a hacer círculos en su hinchado clítoris.

Desprevenida por la sacudida de placer que fluyó en su interior, Sakura gimió y sacudió sus caderas, haciendo que la mano de él se deslizara aún más hasta donde ambos estaban conectados.

Sasuke pudo haber jurado que nunca antes había sentido algo más erótico que eso.

—Joder —gruñó, su mano acercándose al instante a la de ella, desenredándola del cabello de él y guiándola a donde había estado la suya momentos atrás—. ¿Puedes sentir eso, nena? —preguntó sin aliento, recibiendo un fuerte gemido en respuesta—. Sólo _yo_ puedo hacerte esto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres _mía_. Siempre has sido mía. Y siempre serás mía. ¿Lo captas?

Sus rodillas cedieron bajo ella al escucharlo, incapaz de seguir resistiendo cuando todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la sensación de él dentro de ella y el significado de sus palabras. Él no estaba haciendo eso porque quisiera animar las cosas como había declarado al inicio. Lo estaba haciendo porque quería reclamarla, marcarla como suya. Bajo otras circunstancias, eso la hubiera enojado, la hubiera querido darle cachetadas. Ella era de sí misma; nadie era su dueño y había dejado muy en claro eso. Pero ahora… ahora que él estaba haciendo todas esas cosas… ahora le gustaba.

Ver que ella estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse serena, Sasuke soltó su mano y la obligó a inclinarse para que así las dos manos de ella estuvieran ahora descansando sobre la barra. Una vez que ella estuvo acomodada, él fue aún más rápido, sus dedos reanudando su tarea de frotar su clítoris.

Acercándose para que así su pecho estuviera presionado contra la espalda de ella, él susurró ardientemente en su oído. —Dilo. Di que eres mía.

Pero todo lo que él recibió en respuesta fue un gruñido gutural mientras él golpeaba ese punto dentro de ella una vez más.

Él sonrió con arrogancia al darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones. —Ahora no es el momento de ser terca, Sakura —sugirió—. Dilo. Dilo o voy a detenerme y dejarte en esta condición —para demostrar lo que decía, por mucho que fuera doloroso, alentó el paso de forma tortuosa, saliendo casi por completo de ella y entrando de poco en poco.

Sakura gimoteo. —No lo hagas —susurró con súplica, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él por el espejo.

Ella estaba indecisa, notó. Indecisa entre mantener su orgullo intacto o admitirle a él lo que ambos ya sabían. A él le gustaba eso, no lo negaría. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera admitido felizmente que ella era de él, gritarlo incluso, antes de que él pusiera siquiera un dedo en ella, así que eso sólo sirvió aún más para demostrar qué tan diferente era ella. Qué tan especial era. Qué tan perfecta era. Qué tan completamente era hecha para él.

Pero si, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, él la hubiera dejado salirse con la suya, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo ahora. Porque estos eran sus dominios. Aquí era donde él era dominante, donde la necedad e independencia de ella no tenían lugar. Y ella cedería. Porque él se lo dijo.

—Dilo —la alentó, moviéndose a un paso agonizantemente lento y gentil—. Dos palabras. Eso es todo lo que pido —puntualizó su oración con una embestida particularmente dura, y ella se quebró, incapaz de seguir soportándolo.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder, Sasuke, soy tuya! ¡Tú _sabes_ que lo soy!

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió con malicia y permitió que su control se le escurriera, embistiendo el interior de la chica de forma incesante.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que ella se derrumbara en sus brazos, estremeciéndose y arqueando la espalda antes de que sus paredes lo estrujaran con fuerza, enviándolo igualmente al extremo.

La más intensa sensación fluyó por sus venas después, una que él nunca antes pudo recordar haber sentido, y gritó antes de que recordar su locación actual, un posesivo gruñido escapando de sus labios mientras bombeaba su semilla en el interior de ella, como si tratara de marcarla como suya para toda la eternidad.

En su confusión post orgásmica, Sakura fue incapaz de no considerar el hecho de que, demonios, no le importaría en lo absoluto si él lo hacía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No, no están viendo doble. En serio actualicé. Haha. (;

Told you so.

Ni cómo redimirme esta vez. Sólo digo que ya casi está listo el siguiente capítulo. (;

Bueh, al menos lo compenso con el lemon de arribita. Nice, ¿no?

.

Y, bueno, prometo actualizar antes de año nuevo.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todas! :D

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche de navidad_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	25. Enfrentando el Pasado

**_Incomplete_**

.

**_Capítulo Veinticinco_**  
><em>Enfrentando el Pasado<em>

* * *

><p>—Mierda —gruñó Sakura mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, una mirada fruncida de disconformidad presente en su rostro.<p>

Detrás de ella, su esposo rápidamente rodó los ojos, pero permaneció callado de todos modos, demasiado calmado y satisfecho para molestarse con replicar. Con un suave y casi inaudible suspiro, se desplomó aún más contra la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos negros cerrados mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de alistarse para que finalmente pudieran irse de ese baño.

(…no es que a él _no_ le _haya_ gustado ese baño, si entienden a lo que me refiero).

—¡Sasuke, arrancaste mis pantis! —la pelirrosa se giró para encararlo mientras se quejaba, sus ojos mostrando un cantidad igual de enojo y decepción.

A decir verdad, Sasuke no estaba seguro de que ella lo estuviera acusando o simplemente quejándose para que él le diera dinero para ir de compras y comprarse otro par. Sakura había estado viviendo de su dinero durante dos años ya, pero ella nunca le había pedido nada realmente; simplemente había accedido a su cuenta bancaria y proveerse con lo que fuera que necesitara. Ahora, desde que se habían juntado, ella le había agarrado gusto a pedir permiso de antemano—o más bien, obtener ese permiso.

El Uchiha tenía el sentimiento de que ella traía el tema a colación en un esfuerzo por persuadirlo de ir de compras con ella, pero él siempre se hacía el tonto porque de ninguna manera sería él visto _alguna vez_ haciendo algo así. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba bien, visitar una tienda de lencería con ella resultaría ser una interesante experiencia. Pero eso estaba fuera del tema.

—Ya sé, Sakura —suspiró una vez más y con indiferencia pasó una mano por su cabello, obviamente inafectado—y para nada sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho.

—Estoy muy contenta de que lo sepas, Sasuke —rodó los ojos antes de girarse para verse en el espejo—. Pero el hecho sigue ahí: arrancaste mis pantis, ¡y ahora no tengo nada que ponerme por tu culpa!

Sasuke bufó. —¿Y entonces para qué era la bolsa? —preguntó, recordando la atroz cantidad de cosas que ella había logrado meter en su bolsa la noche anterior. Había sido un espectáculo bastante impresionante, a decir verdad.

—¡Para mi vestido y mis zapatos! —explicó, fulminándolo.

—¿Y esperas que crea que no metiste otro conjunto de ropa interior ahí?

—¡Eso no es el punto! —chilló, sus manos hechas puños.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, disfrutando cada segundo de esa charada. Ella era simplemente muy hermosa cuando se enojaba, que él brevemente contempló la idea de continuar discutiendo sólo para ver la forma en que sus ojos jade se encendía como el fuego, la forma en que se entrecerraban y lo fulminaban. Lo hacían querer arrancar el vestido de su pequeño cuerpo y tomarla de nuevo—una y otra y otra vez.

Y ya que esa probablemente no hubiera sido la mejor idea, supuso que sería mejor si mantenía la boca cerrada.

Gracias a su silencio, la pelirrosa pronto se relajo, su mirada enojada derritiéndose en una de decepción cuando volvió a notar su apariencia desaliñada. —¡Demonios, Sasuke! —se quejó— ¡Mírame! Parezco como si… —se detuvo abruptamente, insegura de qué palabras elegir a fin de asegurarse que no fueran a tener un impacto aún más grande en él y en su ego.

Sasuke obviamente notó eso y de inmediato rodó los ojos. Vaya reina del drama que era. Despegándose de la pared, lentamente se dirigió hacia el ser quejándose, una de sus manos alzándose para acariciar con gentileza la curva de su espina dorsal.

—Pareces como si hubieras acabado de ser cogida propiamente —suplió servicialmente con indiferencia, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella en el espejo.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Sasuke! —dijo con brusquedad, dando un manotazo hacia atrás para quitar la mano de él— ¡Mi maquillaje está arruinado, mi cabello desarreglado y parece como si hubiera corrido un maratón!

—Te ves preciosa —discrepó mientras se ponía detrás de ella y envolvía su brazos alrededor de su sección media, sus manos acariciando su firme estómago.

—¡Sasuke! —se quejó una vez más, dejando que su cabeza cayera en su hombro por un breve momento, para alzarla de nuevo— Sé que te pones todo adorable y así luego de que tenemos sexo y amo esto con cada fibra de mi ser, ¡pero esto es serio! ¡Estamos en la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, por el amor de Dios!

El Uchiha suspiró en silencio, antes de esconder rápidamente su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello—. No te preocupes —dijo, su voz saliendo amortiguada contra su piel—. De todos modos, la ceremonia ya terminó. Están siendo felicitados por todo el mundo en este instante—

—En serio creo que ya han terminado para este momento —bufó Sakura, pero su esposo la ignoró, continuando como si ella no hubiera hablado.

—…así que no notaran nuestra ausencia. Y además, te tienes que cambiar, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió con un tono de derrota—. Pero aún así…

—Deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda, Sakura —reprendió, fulminándola ligeramente luego de alzar su cabeza de donde había estado descansando—sobre su hombro—. Sabes que lo disfrutaste.

Y aunque ella rodó lo ojos, la pelirrosa se encontró incapaz de replicar a eso. Él la había presionado para hacer algo que no quería totalmente, pero no podía mantenerse enojada con él por más de tres segundos. No después del orgasmo que le había acabado de dar y la forma totalmente adorable en la que se estaba comportando en este momento. Este era un lado de su esposo que sólo aparecía en momentos como este, y desde hace mucho había decidido disfrutarlo cada vez que ocurriese.

—Voy a bajar —se separó de ella mientras anunciaba esto y ella aguantó la necesidad de quejarse por la falta de calidez—. Termina con esto y te veo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque a regañadientes, aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y su estómago hizo una extraña voltereta, mariposas explotando dentro cuando él besó su frente ligeramente, antes de girarse y salir del baño.

En realidad, era extraño. Incluso después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, todavía eran las simples acciones como esta que provocaban cosas extrañas en ella.

~•~

Con las manos metidas con despreocupación en los bolsillos, Sasuke bajó lentamente de la mansión Hyuuga, inmensamente agradecido de que la costa estuviera despejada y de que no hubiera nadie cerca por quien tuviera que detenerse y saludar. A decir verdad, no estaba con el humor para formalidades al instante—y eso tenía muy poco que ver con su tan famosa aversión natural a ser social.

Su expresión mostrando más aburrimiento que alguna otra vez, decidió postergarlas al menos hasta que se esposa regresara a su lado una vez más.

Dios, qué no daría por estar acurrucado con ella en su cama en este momento…

Pero ay, tenía un compromiso con su mejor amigo y había aprendido a lidiar con ello—y rápido, a decir verdad. Además, pensó mientras reanudaba su posición de horas antes de ese día, apoyándose contra la pared del patio, de ninguna forma iba él a dejarla pasearse por todo el jardín sola. Las personas tenían que saber que ella era de él y para eso, él necesitaba estar al lado de ella toda la tarde.

Dejando salir un suspiro quedo, el Uchiha apoyó su cabeza en la pared detrás de él y se preparó mentalmente para esperar, sabiendo perfectamente —porque lo había presenciado de primera mano en la única noche que la había llevado a cenar— todo el tiempo que le tomaría a Sakura ponerse un jodido vestido y un par de zapatos. Agregando a sus amigas ruidosas en la ecuación, él supo, sin ni una sola duda, que estaría esperando otra media hora mínimo—eso, esperando que su esposa no decidiera que también tenía que retocarse el maquillaje y el cabello.

Sin embargo, por extraño que fuera, Sasuke no encontró dentro él estar enojado —o ligeramente molesto siquiera— con esta idea. Simplemente estaba… relajado. Dispuesto a esperar una vida por ella si eso era lo que él necesitaba hacer. Y después de una serie de ecuaciones complicadas, se dio cuenta que sabía exactamente por qué era eso. Era todo por ella. Por su forma de tentarlo de la manera más minúscula, sin siquiera estar consciente de ello, de ponerlo celoso sin siquiera quererlo, de hacer que el cavernícola dentro de él surgiera con más pasión que nunca antes.

El sexo con Sakura no era sólo sexo. Era algo más… siempre había sido más que sólo eso. Estaban en una relación, tenían cierta conexión, así que tan sólo era normal que todo fuera mucho más intenso que como lo había sido con sus antiguos ligues. Pero también estaba el período después del sexo, durante el cual él siempre se encontraba actuando realmente… extraño, a falta de una mejor palabra. Estaba increíblemente relajado y abierto; sonreía con más frecuencia que como lo hacía usualmente en un mes y tenía la sensación de que, si ella se lo proponía, incluso podía hacerlo reír.

Ellos tenían problemas, de acuerdo— muchos de esos. Pero la verdadera esencia de su relación estaba justo ahí, en esos cuantos momentos calmadamente pasados juntos. Y era una esencia hermosa, una que lo motivaba a seguir luchando, a hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar; uno que le daba la esperanza de que, algún día, él pudiera ser verdaderamente feliz con esa mujer.

Y al final, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y cuando un dejà vu se instaló en su mente, brevemente se preguntó qué tanto tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta, porque de ninguna manera su esposa pudo haber estado lista así de rápido. Pero el perfume que invadió sus sentidos un momento después no era al que él estaba acostumbrado. No, Sakura no olía así—no olía abrumadoramente o excesivamente perfumada; olía justo como una mujer debería—suave, fresca, dulcemente adictiva. Y esta definitivamente no era ella.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —en cambio, fue la voz de Karin la que llegó a sus oídos y el Uchiha tuvo que luchar mucho para reprimirse de gruñir en voz alta.

Dejando que su cabeza se estampara de nuevo contra la pared, un claro signo de desagrado, vio a la pelirroja rodearlo, su manos deslizándose de su hombro a su pecho y luego bajando a su abdomen bajo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Su mirada previamente aburrida al instante se afiló en una dura mirada fulminante cuando la empujó, con quizás un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, enviándola a tropezarse hacia atrás con sus tacones.

Sin embargo, Karin no pareció desconcertada en lo más mismo, fue casi como si hubiera esperado eso. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, una pequeña sonrisa arrogante presente en su rostro y lanzó para atrás su cabello rojo para que quedara colgando de su hombro, poniendo las manos en sus delgadas caderas.

Incapaz de evitarlo, los ojos de Sasuke viajaron por su figura, ataviado con un simple vestido blanco que se ceñía sobre sus curvas y resaltaba su cremosa piel, contrastando con el vibrante color de su cabello.

Ella se veía bien, no lo negaría. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Cuál era el punto? Él nunca le daría un vistazo siquiera a una mujer que no se viera al menos ligeramente bien y eso no era una secreto para nadie. Y Karin tenía piernas largas y curvas en los lugares correctos; su cabello era largo y rojo natural, sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales. Incluso podría ser considerada hermosa por algunos hombres.

Pero sus ojos no le decían nada y tampoco su expresión. Todo lo que ella siempre hacía tenía un propósito egoísta; sus palabras, sus acciones, sus pensamientos e incluso sus sentimientos gravitaban alrededor de eso hasta que conseguía lo que quería y luego cesaban por completo. No había posibilidad alguna de conversar con ella; no había bromas, no acurrucarse, no hablar en tonos susurrantes en la oscuridad. No había nada profundo o misterioso en ella. En el interior, ella estaba vacía. Y Sasuke nunca podría estar verdaderamente interesado en semejante mujer.

Ahora, ¡si tan sólo ella captara el indicio y ya lo dejara en paz de una buena vez! ¿Cuándo carajos fue que se volvió tan persistente de todos modos? Ella solía ser tan comprensiva en el pasado, cuando estuvieron juntos (por decirlo de alguna manera), así que Sasuke sólo pudo suponer que el cambio fue provocado por la noción de que él y Sakura estaban ahora intentando hacer funcionar su matrimonio.

Oh, bueno. Al menos no estaba persiguiéndolo como un perrito faldero, rogándole que deje a su esposa por ella. Karin nunca había querido una relación seria; siempre había estado contenta con que él la cogiera.

—¿Recuerdas esto? —preguntó mientras de forma agraciada extendía su mano hacia él, mostrándole el brazalete de diamantes adornando su muñeca.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero luego rodó los ojos y se desplomó sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió por él mientras acercaba su mano, examinando la joya adornándola—. La compraste para mí.

—No lo hice —siseó Sasuke, poniendo mala cara—. Tú lo compraste con mi tarjeta de crédito. Hay una gran diferencia —el incidente, uno que, por desgracia para ella, no se había repetido, había ocurrido antes de su boda con Sakura.

Desde que la fecha fue establecida, él no había estado en el mejor de los humores y obviamente no en buenos términos con alguno de los miembros de su familia. La compañía usualmente tendía a molestarlo porque parecía como si todo el mundo quisiera hablarle sobre lo mismo de lo que estaba intentando escapar, así que no fue una gran sorpresa cuando corrió y buscó refugio en los brazos de Karin.

Celosa por naturaleza, la mujer ni una sola vez había mencionado el nombre de Sakura y Sasuke simplemente estaba tan frustrado y enojado cada vez que llegaba a verla que, en primer lugar, ella rara vez conseguía siquiera hablar.

Eso nunca había parecido molestarla y aunque el Uchiha estaba lejos de decir que su presencia era tranquilizante, relajante o siquiera servicial, no había por qué negar que ella había estado bastante mimada en ese pequeño período de tiempo. Había aprendido rápidamente que su compañero no estaba con el humor para discutir y que él le iba a dar lo que sea que ella pidiera con la única condición de que se mantuviera callada.

El brazalete era el resultado aparente de una de esas veces.

—De todos modos —suspiró con felicidad, una expresión de petulancia en su rostro—, dudo mucho que tu esposa _alguna vez_ haya recibido algo como esto de ti.

—Ni siquiera te ha pasado a ti, Karin —recalcó con dureza, pero ella lo ignoró, su sonrisa arrogante ensanchándose.

—Me pregunto qué pensara ella de esto… —dijo, aparentemente para sí y casi rió cuando lo escuchó gruñir—. Sí, pienso que no le gustará —suspiró, luego se enderezó, como si hubiera recordado algo de la nada—. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo están las cosas entre ustedes dos?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo con furia, todavía fulminándola.

La pelirroja rió ligeramente, negando la cabeza con burla. —Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tan esquivo? —preguntó, sonriendo de forma ladina— ¿Ocurre algo… malo? ¿Acaso ella no te _satisface_ por completo? —dando un paso más cerca hacia él, su mano se extendió para acariciar con gentileza el cuello de su camisa y la piel que estaba debajo de esta— Porque siempre puedes—

—Piérdete —dijo con brusca ferocidad, alejando la mano de un manotazo. La pelirroja sonrió con arrogancia y una vez más negó con la cabeza, haciéndose para atrás—. Ahora, Karin —enfatizó cuando ella no mostró ninguna intención de irse.

—Si es tan perfecta como parece creer —comenzó, su voz ganando un tono más serio—, ¿por qué tienes problemas para hablar conmigo de ella?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, la molestia brillando claramente en ellos. —¿Es que no ves que no vales la pena? —entregó de forma agraciada, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

—Palabras fuertes, Sasuke-kun —recalcó—. Pero regresarás a mí al final —la confianza y sinceridad en su voz le dijeron que ella en serio creía eso, así que no pudo evitar bufar. Aunque ella rodó los ojos, Karin se negó a siquiera comentar. A pesar de la opinión general, ella no era ni impulsiva ni estúpida. Sabía cómo jugar sus cartas—. Ella te está siendo infiel, Sasuke-kun —anunció luego de unos minutos de silencio, sus ojos rojos perforándolo—. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Tenía la prueba justa frente a ti. No entiendo por qué eliges no verlo.

Impávido con las palabras —al menos en el exterior—, Sasuke simplemente suspiró y se relajó, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared con aburrimiento. Karin había estado siendo así desde que había descubierto que él y Sakura se habían vuelto una pareja oficialmente. Ella usaba cada oportunidad para acercarse a él, para llenar su mente de pensamientos y posibilidades indeseados.

Más de una vez, el Uchiha había contemplado llamar a su abogado y poner un orden restricción contra ella. Probablemente nunca antes lo había notado, pero la pelirroja podía ser peligrosa cuando quería. La maldita perra sabía cuándo era tiempo de actuar—sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo. Y ahora, cuando apenas estaba comenzando una relación con Sakura, cuando había acabado de cogerla en el maldito baño en la boda de su mejor amigo porque estaba celoso y jodidamente inseguro de lo que tenían, ella estaba ahí, diciéndole eso. Ella no era estúpida como él había pensado.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella no lograría su propósito. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que _alguien_ arruinara la relación que había construido con su esposa, ni mucho menos dejaría alguna vez el tesoro que había descubierto dentro de ella por alguien como Karin—o cualquier otra, si vamos al caso.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesta contigo, Sasuke —su voz rompió el silencio que había caído sobre ellos, la falsa calidez que había infundido en su voz haciéndolo rodar los ojos—. Y te prometo que no voy a guardarte rencor por nada de esto. Sin importar lo que hagas con ella, sin importar el tiempo que te tome para darte cuenta de la clase de persona que es ella… te estaré esperando, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Te estás siquiera escuchando, Karin? —preguntó, una inusual preocupación por su estado mental. Incluso si él y su esposa eventualmente terminaban separados, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él regresaría a ella?

—Por supuesto, yo… —se detuvo de forma abrupta, sus ojos encendiéndose y una sonrisa taimada brotando en su rostro al ver a alguien detrás de él—. ¡Oh, hola! ¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!

Sasuke se giró justo a tiempo para ver el shock destellar por un momento en sus ojos jade, antes de que —junto con la multitud de emociones que él solía ver— desapareciera detrás de una máscara bien dominada. Sus labios rosas se abrieron, como si quisiera hablar, pero pronto los puso en una firme línea, impidiendo que saliera algún sonido. Enderezándose, ella pronto suspiró profundamente —una acción tan sutil y agraciada que alguien que no la conocía tan bien como él no hubiera notado— y comenzó a dirigirse con elegancia hasta ellos dos.

Ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido plateado que fluía gentilmente hasta la mitad de su muslo. Sus torneadas piernas estaban ataviadas con unos tacones que combinaban y su largo cabello, una vez arreglado a la moda, caía ahora simplemente sobre su espalda y hombros con rizos brillosos. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto una vez más, decidió cuando su encontró con los ojos de ella, pero su mirada fría lo alteró.

Por un momento, se preocupó. Se preocupó de que ella tuviera una idea equivocada. Se preocupó de que Karin consiguiera su propósito y los alejara aún más.

Pero luego ella llegó a su lado, acomodándose a su lado y sonriéndole con suavidad. Y de repente, supo que todo estaría bien.

Agradecido que ella finalmente estuviera ahí, puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó aún más hacia él, amando en secreto la forma en que los brazos de ella envolvían su firme cintura, metiéndose bajo su saco y sintiendo la calidez radiando de ellos.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? —la voz de Karin llegó a sus oídos y él suspiró abatido mientras era sacado de su burbuja, escondiendo la nariz en el cabello de su esposa e inhalando profundamente. Al instante, el suave aroma de su shampoo invadió sus sentidos y cada célula en su cuerpo se relajó, haciéndolo capaz de desconectarse fácilmente de la voz y presencia de la pelirroja.

Era oportuno bajar la guardia, su intuición se lo dijo—después de todo, Sakura estaba aquí ahora.

—Perfectamente bien —respondió, y la acidez cuidadosamente disimulada en su voz lo sorprendió. Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar así, ni siquiera cuando estaba expresando abiertamente su enojo—. ¿Qué tal tú?

Karin sonrió con dulzura. —Estoy más que bien —declaró con felicidad, luego extendió sus brazos hacia ella, mostrándole la joya sobre la que había discutido anteriormente con Sasuke—. ¡Mira! Tu marido me dio esto.

El Uchiha resistió la necesidad de gruñir fuertemente por su acción infantil y apretó la mandíbula en un esfuerzo para reprimir el hilo de insultos que aparecieron en su mente al instante. Se separó de la mujer en sus brazos y la miró, estudiando su expresión con cuidado, casi temeroso de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Sin embargo, él no habló ni hizo intento alguno para explicarse; ella se podía enojar si consideraba que tenía ese derecho, pero de ninguna forma iba a dejarse envolver en una escena por Karin.

No había por qué negar que estuvo sorprendido cuando, en cambio de los gritos y las cachetadas que había esperado, él se encontró con una sonrisa y una ligera negación de cabeza.

—¿Un tiempo atrás? —inquirió con suavidad mientras discretamente observaba el brazalete.

Por un momento, la pelirroja también se descolocó, pero pronto se recuperó—. Sí —respondió, un poco dudosa ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que su rival quiso decir con eso—. ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, sí —respondió Sakura, su voz teñida con sólo un discreto tinte de sarcasmo—. Me preguntó qué debiste 'llevar a cabo' para ese brazalete —respondió de forma inquisitiva, shockeando tanto a su esposa como a su ex-amante—. Oh, no respondas eso. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Perdóname, Karin. Mi cabeza está en todas partes el día de hoy, pero lo entiendo ahora. Él lo consiguió para que así pudieras dejarlo en paz, ¿cierto?

Karin ahogó sonoramente un grito, claramente ofendida e incapaz de creer que su plan perfectamente estructurado hubiera sido contraproducente para ella, mientras que Sasuke tuvo que esconder la nariz en la cabello de su esposa a fin de esconder su sonrisa arrogante.

—Bastante barato, ¿no? —tres palabras después y él ya estaba intentando reprimir su risa.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo—_adoraba_ a esta mujer.

~•~

—¿Has visto su rostro? —rió Sakura, aventado su cabeza hacia atrás— ¡Juro que no tuvo precio!

Su esposo sonrió con socarronería al escucharla, sus brazos reforzándose minuciosamente alrededor de su cintura. Él estaba una vez más apoyado en la pared, la pelirrosa tumbada en él y habían estado disfrutando de la comodidad de los brazos de cada uno desde que Karin se había ido enfadada. Por supuesto, ambos había encontrado eso hilarante; en realidad, Sakura todavía seguía hablando con entusiasmo sobre eso como si fuera su más grande hazaña.

Personalmente, el Uchiha pensó que lo era—al menos este muy particular campo. No lo malinterpreten, la pelea también había sido bastante interesante de observar, incluso por unos segundo, pero verla —y escucharla— enviar a su rival al demonio con tanta elegancia había hecho que su pecho se inflara de orgullo.

En serio, había tantos lados de ella que todavía seguía sin conocer y cada una de las cosas que descubría sólo servía para volverse aún más loco por ella.

Todavía riendo ligeramente, la pelirrosa se puso de puntitas y pegó gentilmente sus labios sonrientes con los de él, absolutamente amando la forma en que él la acercaba aún más contra su fuerte pecho. Sus fuertes brazos la sostenían de forma tan protectora y tan posesiva contra él que casi la hicieron querer olvidar todo y a todos y simplemente irse a casa, porque todo lo que ella quería hacer a estas alturas era estar a solas con él.

Justo como todas sus amigas, ella había estado esperando con ansias esa boda y eso no era necesariamente porque estuviera cansada de correr y estresarse sobre los detalles más pequeños. Era más porque, en su opinión, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ser vista en público con Sasuke.

Y aunque nunca había sido una exhibicionista, había sido increíblemente difícil contener la emoción que estalló dentro de ella con la simple idea de sostener la mano de él, de besarlo, de simplemente mostrar su afecto abiertamente mientras otros los observaban. Había querido gritar su felicidad, de hacer que todo el mundo supiera que su matrimonio estaba por el buen camino por primera vez.

Pero eso había sido antes. Ahora, cuando la realidad y complejidad de la situación finalmente habían sido captadas, ella tuvo problemas de abandonar la privacidad relativa que el patio les ofrecía. Porque eso significaría aventurarse en la multitud —una multitud que ella conocía parcialmente— y estuvo asustada de que tuviera que encarar todas las cosas que había estado intentando tan difícilmente de evitar.

Aunque por razones probablemente diferentes, Sasuke parecía tener la misma opinión—al menos eso fue lo que ella dedujo por el suspiro de decepción que escapó de sus labios cuando se separó de ella.

Descansando su frente contra la de ella, observó sus hermosos ojos jade. —Tenemos que ir —dijo en lo que pareció ser el tono con más decepción que ella alguna vez hubiera escuchado en su voz.

Fue difícil para Sasuke ser realista, especialmente en situaciones como esta, pero por muy cabrón consentido que hubiera sido todo el día, sabía que no podía posponer esto por mucho más tiempo. Y además, mientras más rápido terminar con esto, más pronto regresaría a casa con Sakura, ¿cierto?

—Ya sé —respondió la pelirrosa con una voz baja, mirando hacia abajo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ligeramente al ver su reacción. —Oye —dijo, intensificando minuciosamente su brazo alrededor de ella, y cuando ella lo vio de nuevo, hubo una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Cualquier otro hombre hubiera concluido felizmente que el razonamiento detrás de su comportamiento era simplemente que ella quería lo mismo que él —quería ir a casa, meterse a la cama y permanecer ahí por el resto del día— pero el Uchiha sabía que era mejor no dejarse engañar de esa forma. Había algo más en esa situación y él estuvo determinado a descubrir qué era eso exactamente.

Por fortuna, su esposa había aprendido, para este momento, que de ninguna manera podía ella esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de él. —Yo sólo… —trató de hablar, pero terminó deteniéndose, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Bajando la cabeza una vez más, suspiró y se encogió de hombros con ligereza, antes de hablar de nuevo— Mis papás estarán aquí, Sasuke. Mi _papá_ estará aquí. Y yo…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la sola mención de su familia, el incidente de casi dos meses atrás brotando casi al instante en su mente, pero su enojo rápidamente retrocedió cuando la pequeña mano de ella acarició su antebrazo.

—Supongo estoy siendo un poco aprensiva de toparme con ellos —terminó con un pequeño suspiro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —_Vas_ a toparte con ellos, Sakura. No hay manera de que puedas evitar eso.

—Ya sé... —murmuró luego de un momento de silencio, sus dedos jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa.

Sin dudarlo, agarró su mano con la de él, animándola a verlo a los ojos. —Vamos a saludarlos en este momento —dijo, firmemente sosteniéndole la mirada de shock—. Me aseguraré de hacerles saber que ya no estás sola e indefensa.

—No —susurró, negando con la cabeza—. No vale la pena.

Sasuke enarcó la ceja. —¿No vale la pena? —repitió con burla—. Sakura, ellos tienen que—

—Quieres hacer entrar en razón a mi padre —lo interrumpió con un tono firme—, y te lo agradezco. Pero te lo estoy diciendo: no va a funcionar. Lo conozco, Sasuke. Sin importar qué, él no cambiará.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo —replicó, neciamente manteniendo su postura y separándose de la pared. Agarrando su mano con más firmeza, comenzó a alejarse con ella—. Vamos.

—¡No! —exclamó, enterrando sus tacones en el suelo y agarrándolo de la muñeca con su otra mano en un esfuerzo por detenerlo— ¡Sasuke, no! ¡Por favor, no!

Fue su tono suplicante lo que lo detuvo y no su fútil demostración de fuerza. Girándose para verla, Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, para hacerla entender que todo esto era lo mejor, pero la cerró cuando notó lo pálida que estaba su esposa.

—No puedo lidiar con eso en este momento —le dijo, su voz suave y jadeante—. No quiero… no quiero verlos, Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, ya no estando interesado en salirse con la suya, sino asegurándose de que ella no fuera a caerse.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, negándose a verlo a los ojos. —Sí —susurró y llevó una mano a su frente, negando la cabeza rápidamente en un esfuerzo para ahuyentar la repentina ola de mareo. Se balanceó sobre sus pies ligeramente, pero Sasuke la tomó de los antebrazos y la estabilizó antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

—Tómalo con calma —aconsejó, la obvia preocupación en su voz—. Dime lo que ocurre. ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí —jadeó, sus ojos cerrándose por instinto cuando él la puso entre sus brazos, su mano aliviando su espalda. Ella de inmediato se acurrucó en él, sus pequeñas manos una vez más metiéndose bajo su saco y tomando puñados de su camisa; su rostro escondido en su pecho, inhalando su aroma profundamente y al instante sintió cada célula en su cuerpo relajarse, el mareo disipándose lentamente.

—Algo está ocurriendo contigo y no me gusta, Sakura —dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—No está ocurriendo nada conmigo —respondió con necedad, separándose de él. Estuvo encima de ella por un momento, todavía en modo de mamá gallina, pero él pronto se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que ella podía mantenerse por sí misma—. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada —le aseguró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron cuando la vio y luego se acercó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. —Nena, yo—

—Dios —su jadeante susurro lo interrumpió, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo. Ella miró sobre su hombro, antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente, poniéndolos sobre el rostro de él. El verde estaba oscuro y se veían tempestuosos, las emociones enfureciendo; pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle, una voz familiar detrás de él resonó por el aire, destrozando el relativo silencio del patio.

—¡Sakura! —antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, una mancha rosa se había interpuesto entre los dos, envolviendo a su esposa entre sus brazos.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke veía a Haruno Keiko, y ese cabello rosa que Sakura había heredado no dejaba espacio a los errores o malentendidos. A decir verdad, la mujer siempre le había parecido bastante agradable; no al nivel de su mamá, por supuesto, pero ella era cortés y liste, sólo hablaba cuando se lo pedían y cuando eso ocurría, nunca fallaba en entregar respuestas elegantes y agraciadas.

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Sakura cuando la soltó le dijeron que él pudo haberse dejado engañar por las apariencias una vez más.

—Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Keiko y por primera vez, Sasuke notó la falsa calidez infundida en su voz— ¡Te olvidaste por completo de nosotros! ¡No has llamado desde hace mucho tiempo!

Sakura se negó a responder, habiendo odiado siempre la forma en que su mamá la trataba como si fuera su cosa más preciada cuando estaban en público. La decepción que resultaba era cada vez más difícil de soportar y había esperado que su boda hubiera sido la última vez que tuviera que lidiar con algo así. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Por otro lado, Sasuke observó su reacción con cuidado. Todo el cuerpo de ella estaba tenso, sus ojos duros como el acero y sus labios presionados fuertemente; estaba mirando sus zapatos, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura como para ayudarse a sí misma a mantener la calma. No fue difícil decir que, no sólo estaba incómoda, sino que también al borde de romperse.

Fue prácticamente pan comido cuando él se acercó a ella y la trajo de nuevo a sus brazos, sosteniéndola protectoramente contra su pecho.

Si a Keiko le molestó en lo absoluto la conducta de su hija, no lo mostró. Simplemente continuó sonriendo con inocencia, aparentemente ni siquiera consciente de que Sakura estaba incómoda.

—Ella tiene su propia vida ahora, Keiko —otra familia voz más profunda sonó detrás de ellos—, debes entender.

Haruno Satoru llegó al lado de su esposa un momento después, y tan pronto como sus ojos recayeron en él, Sasuke sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse, el dragón dentro de él preparándose para insolentarse.

Ese hombre nunca había significado algo para él. En algún momento, él simplemente había sido el padre de su esposa, alguien a quien él no podía llamar suegro, debido a la relación inexistente entre su hija y él. Había hablado con él cuando lo necesitaba, principalmente sobre cosas relacionadas al trabajo; ni una sola vez había sido lo suficientemente curioso para preguntarle sobre su hija y Sasuke nunca la había traído al tema.  
>Decir que las pocas miradas y palabras intercambiadas durante los años habían creado una relación sería exagerado. Pero Sasuke lo había respetado. No en el estricto sentido de la palabra, porque él sólo podía hacer eso con un grupo selecto de personas, pero lo había respeto—no había por qué negarlo.<p>

Había requerido un pequeño suceso aparentemente insignificante, un giro del destino para hacerlo cambiar su opinión sobre él, pero era irrevocable ahora. Nunca más volvería a ver a este hombre con los mismos ojos.

—Sasuke —lo saludó con un amable asentimiento de cabeza, ni una sola vez mirando a la chica en sus brazos. Casi como por reflejo, su brazo se intensificó alrededor de su pequeña cintura, acercándola aún más a él.

El Uchiha asintió en respuesta, todavía tenso, haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para reprimirse de arremeter por su cuello. Porque él la había lastimado. Este hombre, que supuestamente tenía que amarla, cuidarla, protegerla de todo y todos, la había lastimado—y juzgando por la forma en que la pelirrosa se aferraba a él ahora, no había ocurrido sólo una vez.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy felices juntos —comentó Keiko luego de un momento de tenso silencio, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del de su esposo.

Sasuke de repente sintió que quería golpearse por no haber notado tiempo atrás lo falsa que era ella. Su hija estaba ahí, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, ni siquiera atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual con ella, mientras que él luchaba por no golpear a su esposo hasta matarlo. Tenía curiosidad sobre eso que ella encontraba 'feliz' en todo este escenario, en serio.

—Es cierto —concordó Satoru con una ligera sonrisa socarrona—. Y estoy muy complacido de saber que alguien está ahí para amar y cuidar a mi hija, justo como yo lo he hecho durante todos estos años.

Eso lo hizo. Algo dentro de él estalló al escuchar esas palabras. Con su enojo disparándose, Sasuke estuvo más que listo para abalanzarse hacia él justo ahí, importándole un demonio las consecuencias.

Pero luego el pequeño puño de ella sujetó con fuerza su camisa, su frágil cuerpo acunándose en él aún más, como si le suplicara acobijarla, protegerla de estas personas… y Sasuke de repente supo que tenía que buscar otra forma para que se captara su mensaje.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió con firmeza, su brazo moviéndose de la cintura de ella a sus hombros, envolviéndolos de forma protectora—. Creo que ambos sabemos lo mucho que _ama _cuidar de ella. Debo decir, si sucede de nuevo, podría insistir en hacerlo público. Ama a su hija demasiado como para que el mundo no lo vea. Eso sería una pena, en serio.

Un largo momento lleno de tensión pasó en silencio mientras las palabras de Sasuke eran asimiladas por todos. Apenas intimidado o arrepentido, el Uchiha continuó observando esos ojos verde que parecían tan familiares, viéndolos cambiar del shock al enojo, antes de volverse inexpresivos e integrarse en la máscara de indiferencia que cubrías todo el rostro de Satoru.

—Comprendo —dijo con detalle—. Ella es toda tuya ahora.

Incapaz de pulverizarlo físicamente, a Sasuke le hubiera encantado al menos amenazarlo con romper su jodido rostro, pero sabía que había dado en el blanco con su comentario más de lo que hubiera podido lograr con cualquier otra cosa. Las apariencias eran todo para la familia Haruno. Una vez, también lo solían ser todo para los Uchiha.

Por suerte, pensó mientras veía a la mujer en sus brazos, las cosas estaban lentamente comenzando a cambiar ahora.

~•~

—¿Estás bien? —su voz preocupada llegó a los oídos de ella, haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró por lo que pareció la millonésima vez, una de sus manos moviéndose para descansar sobre la que él tenía acunando su mejilla.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, negándose a creerle. —Te ves pálida —notó de nuevo.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. —Puedes imaginar que verlos no me _complació_ precisamente, ¿cierto?

Estuvo callado por un momento, sabiendo perfectamente bien toda la razón que tenía. Sus padres se habían ido un momento después de que Satoru hubiera dicho sus últimas palabras, nada de duda en sus comportamientos mientras se alejaban de su única hija, con el conocimiento de que esa seguramente sería la última vez que ellos la vieran bien grabada en sus mentes.

Y lo sorprendió. Le sorprendió lo indiferentes que podían ser… justo como le sorprendía que su esposa hubiera conseguido soportar este tipo de trato por tanto tiempo.

Ella siempre había sido tan sensible, tan emocional; era una mujer fuerte —no había por qué negar eso— pero también era manejada fácilmente por sus emociones y vivir con dos padres que no sólo la ignoraban y trataban mal, sino que además le daban una paliza por diversión debió haber sido increíblemente difícil para ella.

Su reacción al verlos de nuevo había dicho todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho con respecto a eso. Y pensar que él había estado a su lado esta vez, que él había sido capaz de defenderla. ¿Quién sabía cómo eran las cosas cuando estaban en la privacidad de su hogar? Sasuke negó con la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, negándose a mortificarse mucho con eso.

Porque si él se permitía hacer eso, temía que fuera a cazar a esos dos y acabar con ellos.

—Aún así no me pareces bien —presionó, su voz calmada y suave, mientras la miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

—Estaré bien —le dijo, girando su cabeza ligeramente para poder darle un beso en la palma de su mano—. Dame una gran copa de champaña y estaré tan colorada como quieras que esté.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no le llegó a los ojos y por muy experta que hubiera sido una vez al esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, Sasuke lo notó de inmediato. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras retiraba su mano de su rostro y la metía en el bolsillo, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos.

—Ese día —habló de un momento de silencio, un poco dudoso con sus acciones, ya que no estaba muy seguro de si debería hacer eso. Ya fuera por su enojo algunas veces incontrolables o por la posiblemente no tan buena reacción de ella, no estuvo seguro—. No era la primera vez que él te golpeaba, ¿verdad?

Para su sorpresa, la vio negar. —No, sí lo fue —dijo, su voz empapada de sinceridad—. Pero las palabras pueden doler más que una herida.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al instante al escucharla, recuerdos de un largo tiempo atrás surgiendo en su mente. Durante la última hora y media, él no había hecho más que maldecir a Satoru en su cabeza y preguntarse qué tan estúpido podía ser, pero ni siquiera por un momento se había detenido a pensar que él había lastimado a estae mujer igual—o quizás hasta más que él.

Sin embargo, era diferente. Él tenía una razón—una muy retorcida razón, una que ni él mismo podía entender a la perfección, pero una razón de todos modos. ¿Pero Satoru? ¿Qué razón pudo haber tenido _él_? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho la pequeña Sakura inocente para merecer ese tipo de trato?

No, decidió. Había una diferencia—y una muy grande. Y cuando ella se acercó y le agarró la muñeca, convenciéndolo con gentileza de sacar la mano de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta que Sakura sabía eso, que lo entendía, y que ella nunca le tendría miedo como se lo tenía a su papá.

Un momento de silencio pasó, tiempo en el que él observó sus manos ahora entrelazadas con una mirada ilegible en sus ojos ónices.

—¿Por qué? —vociferó su pregunta sin mirarla, una mirada fruncida en su rostro normalmente inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó, confundida sobre lo que él estaba hablando.

—¿Por qué dejaste que él te tratara de esa forma? —aclaró, finalmente alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza. —Es una larga historia —dijo—. Pero al final… supongo que es porque él es así: frío, inalcanzable, violento… —se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Un gruñido se desarrolló en la garganta de Sasuke mientras ella retrataba esto, como si no fuera la gran cosa y eso, y él no pudo evitar fulminarla ligeramente. —Eso no le da el derecho de—

—¡Sasuke! —una voz demasiado familiar interrumpió su discurso y ambos giraron hacia la fuente, para nada sorprendidos de ver a Uchiha Mikoto dirigirse hacia ellos.

Sakura sólo había visto a la mujer unas cuantas veces cuando estuvieron haciendo las preparaciones para la boda, y ninguna de las dos había tenido el tiempo para sentarse y hablar, para conocerse una a la otra, pero aún así, desde el primer momento en que Sakura puso los ojos sobre ella, había visto en ella la mamá que nunca había tenido.  
>Era hermosa, el tipo de mujer que fácilmente podía hacer girar cabezas, incluso a su edad, y tenía esta agradable aura a su alrededor que la hacía ver amable y fácil de hablar. Era más que obvio que tenía una vida maravillosa, que ella claramente alcanzó logros en todos los niveles, pero eso no la detenía de tratar a Sakura aún mejor que como lo había hecho su propia madre en la vida.<p>

La pelirrosa recordó ver a la familia Uchiha en la boda, viendo la forma en que su esposo se mantenía rechazando las acciones bien intencionadas de su mamá, la forma como actuaba como si él tuviera todo… no había por qué negar que había estado un poco celosa de él en ese tiempo, y había ido tan lejos como para considerarlo estúpido porque era obvio que él no sabía cómo apreciar algo de lo que él tenía.

—¡Siento como si no te hubiera visto en una eternidad! —exclamó mientras llegaba a pararse frente a ellos, tomando turnos para abrazar a ambos. Permaneció un poco en su hijo y susurró algo en su oído; él rodó los ojos, pero no pareció para nada molesto y la escena hizo sonreír a Sakura. Algo en su relación era diferente, y aunque no podía estar segura de qué o por qué, estaba contenta por eso.

Elegante y distinguida como siempre, Mikoto era toda una visión con su largo vestido azul oscuro que revelaba su espalda y un poco de sus piernas cuando caminaba; una par de tacones plateados adornaban sus pies, aretes de diamantes en sus orejas. Su maquillaje era sutil, sólo sirviendo para acentuar su belleza natural y todo en ella era perfecto—desde de su cuerpo delgado y perfectamente proporcionado, hasta su largo cabello negro y brillante.

Parecía como si hubieran pasado los años, pero incluso así, Sakura podía ver algo diferente en ella, algo que no había estado dos años atrás—un destello en sus ojos, una pequeña combinación de entusiasmo, felicidad y emoción. Brevemente se preguntó qué pudo haberlo causado.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, sonriéndole con calidez.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió la pelirrosa con cortesía, un poco demasiado formal para su gusto. Le agradaba Mikoto, pero por desgracia, no la conocía lo suficiente como para sentirse completamente a gusto cerca de ella.

Soltándole una de las manos, regresó su atención de nuevo a su hijo y extendió esa mano para quitarle con cariño los flequillos de la frente en un gesto maternal al que Sakura simplemente tenía que sonreír.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos —habló con efusividad, obviamente feliz con las noticias que le dieron de forma inconsciente, todavía sonriendo ampliamente—. Vengan a nuestra mesa más al rato, ¿de acuerdo? A Fugaku le encantaría verlos—especialmente a ti, Sasuke.

—Cierto —dicha persona masculló con sarcasmo para sí mismo, provocando que su madre le enviara una mirada severa sobre su hombro, antes de irse con una última sonrisa dirigida a Sakura.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, la pelirrosa se giró hacia su esposo, fácilmente regresando a sus brazos. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, divertida.

—Eso —comenzó, rodando los ojos—. Fue mi madre sacándome el dedo.

—Me gusta —rió, y después del episodio con los papás de ella, el sonido fue como música para los oídos de él—. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir?

Al escucharla, el Uchiha enarcó una ceja curiosa. —¿Segura que quieres lidiar con mi familia en este momento?

Fue el turno de Sakura para rodar los ojos. —Tu familia no es la mía —le recordó—. Tu familia es grandiosa.

Sasuke bufó. —Sí, claro.

La pelirrosa suspiró con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo vas aprender a apreciar lo que tienes?

—Aprecio lo que tengo —discutió, una pequeña mirada fruncida apareciendo en su rostro.

—Bueno, no lo parece —disparó.

—¿Vamos a discutir sobre eso ahora? —preguntó en un estilo exasperado— ¿En serio?

—¿Quién está discutiendo? Sólo estoy diciendo —se encogió de hombros, aparentemente desinteresada, pero su rostro brilló al atisbar a cierta persona detrás de él—. Oh, ¡hola, Naruto! —gritó, agitando la mano con entusiasmo, antes de regresar la atención a su esposa, sonriendo ampliamente ahora— Vamos, finalmente los presentaré.

Tomando su mano, se salió de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde su mejor amigo estaba de pie, sólo para detener de repente y girarse cuando un pensamiento le llegó.

—Prométeme que no vas a hacer una escena —le dijo, con tanta solemnidad que por un momento, él se preguntó si ella estaba jugando con él.

—¿Por qué haría una escena? —le preguntó cuando finalmente se decidió que ella lo estaba diciendo en serio.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —¿Porque les tienes cariño? —sugirió.

—No estás siendo graciosa —dijo impávido, observándola inexpresivo.

—¡No estoy intentándolo! —exclamó, defendiéndose— Ahora, te voy a presentar a mi _mejor amigo _y vas a mantener ese título en mente y tratarlo como tal, ¿de acuerdo?

Su única respuesta fue una profunda mirada fulminante (cual intensidad estaba adaptada especialmente para ella, notó Sakura), a lo que ella sonrió con triunfo.

—Bien —dijo, la satisfacción obvia en su voz—, ahora, vamos.

Sasuke había esperado verla aferrarse al tan llamado Naruto una vez más, pero todo lo que él hizo esta vez fue rodar los ojos. Justo como ella había dicho, él era su mejor amigo. Él no era una amenaza, especialmente desde que había visto la forma en que la prima de Neji estaba colgada de su brazo antes de que ellos estuvieran ahí. Y además, quería probarle a Sakura que realmente podía tener control sobre sí mismo si así lo quería.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, esto ni siquiera se trataba de autocontrol para comenzar. Se trataba de probarle a ella que él nunca se encelaría de alguien sin una muy buena razón. Él era una persona racional, cuerda. Sólo atacaba verbalmente si era provocado, y el que hubiera cometido algunos errores a lo largo del camino no le daba a ella el derecho de juzgarlo tan fácilmente.

Fue sólo cuando los dos se separaron que el Uchiha finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ver al hombre mejor. Tenía cabello rubio, lacio ya que salía en picos en cada ángulo posible y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, prácticamente brillando con felicidad y cariño desde que atisbaron a Sakura.

Ni una sola vez se fueron hacia él mientras ella estuvo entre ambos, pero cuando ella se puso de lado, uniéndose a su lado una vez más, todo rastro de alegría se disipó.

—Apuesto a que ya conoces a Hinata —declaró la pelirrosa, como si estuviera ajena a la tensión entre los dos hombres, y su esposa asintió cortante.

Los primos Hyuuga y él habían crecido prácticamente juntos, y aunque él y Hinata se habían alejado con los años, él todavía la consideraba una amiga cercana. Seguro, ellos no había intercambiado más de diez palabras ese año, pero Sasuke no juzgaba a sus amigos con esos estándares. Para él, era suficiente saber que podía confiar en una persona, que podía contar con ella cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles.

Salir y contarse todo… esas eran cosas superficiales con las que él no se molestaba. Dicha chica sonrió y simplemente le asentía en ese penoso estilo suyo de siempre. Ella también había cambiado, notó de forma inconsciente, antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre al lado de ella.

—Tú debes de ser el bastardo —habló tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, sin siquiera esperar a que Sakura los presentara.

—Naruto —siseó con veneno tan pronto como escuchó sus palabras, fulminándolo.

Sasuke bufó con brusquedad, extrañamente para nada ofendido. —Tú debes ser el idiota, entonces —replicó, ganándose un grito ahogado de sorpresa de su esposa—. Es decir, sólo un bufón puede hacerla reír como tú lo haces. Ella hace eso cada vez que habla de ti, así que—

—Oh, así que ella habla de mí, ¿no? —lo interrumpió el rubio— Eso es tan adorable, Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa lo fulminó. —Naruto… —trató de hablar, pero también fue interrumpida mientras su amigo continuaba.

—Podré ser un idiota pero, ¿acaso tú, señor bastardo, las hecho reír alguna vez de esa forma siquiera?

—Somos adultos, no niños —dijo Sasuke impávido—. Y esto no es una competencia. Al menos, no entre tú y yo.

Naruto rechinó los dientes, fácilmente molesto con la actitud de indiferencia del Uchiha, y dio paso hacia el frente, fulminándolo.

—Podría patearte el trasero aquí y ahora —lo amenazó.

—Naruto, no… —la pelirrosa trató una vez más de pararse entre ellos, pero su intento resultó no tener éxito un momento después, cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

—Sakura, ¿por qué te casaste con este tipo siquiera? —se detuvo por un momento, pretendiendo haber recordado de repente la respuesta a su propia pregunta— Oh, ciiierto. Te _obligó_. Lo olvidé.

—Dudo que lo hicieras —le gruñó.

—Dudo que pudieras —su esposo lo retó detrás de ella.

—¿Dudas que pudiera qué, bastardo? —siseó Naruto, acercándose aún más— ¿Patearte el trasero? ¿En serio quieres intentar eso?

—¡Naruto! —Sakura se hartó y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo gritar con brusquedad.

Mientras él se estaba sobando el área afectada, ella puso una mano en el pecho de su esposo y lo empujó ligeramente, obligándolo a hacerse hacia atrás. Ambas manos todavía estaban en sus bolsillos, así que la pelirrosa supo que él no tenía intención alguna de golpear a Naruto en algún momento cercano, decidiendo en cambio usar armas más silenciosas—como su milagrosa mirada fulminante.

Estaba agradecida por eso, en serio. Había prometido que se controlaría y no parecía tener absolutamente ningún problema para ello. Era Naruto a quien quería lastimar justo ahorita.

¿Cómo es que, en cualquier momento, alguien —sea su mejor amigo o se esposo— estaba más que listo para molestarla y causarle problemas?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación sobre esto, Naruto —siseó, fulminándolo—, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No, no están viendo doble. En serio actualicé. Haha. (;

Told you so.

Por cierto, ya casi se nos viene encima el verdadero drama. XD

.

BTW, agradezcan el poder de Chile y a Katte Turner por todos los capítulos anteriores. Ha sido un panquesito conmigo. :3

También las invito a leer este nuevo shot que saqué: 'Gotta Catch'em All', es muy chistoso. XD

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	26. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

_**Incomplete**_

.

**_Capítulo Veintiséis  
><em>**_La Otra Cara de la Moneda_

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche pasó relativamente rápido.<p>

Una vez que la molestia que sintió por el escandaloso comportamiento de Naruto finalmente se le pasó, cortesía de la relajante presencia de su esposo (y siendo sinceros, unos cuantos besos dados por aquí y por allá), Sakura comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar el gran evento—disfrutar estar con sus amigas, disfrutar sostener la mano de su esposo, disfrutar sentir la mirada de otras personas sobre ellos.

Ambos pasaron un pequeño rato con la familia Uchiha como lo prometieron —rato que se sintió incómodo casi al final cuando Sasuke y su padre comenzaron a fulminarse entre sí por algo que había sido dicho (algo que ella no había entendido muy bien, porque los Uchihas simplemente eran demasiado evasivos y elegantes para enviarse uno al otro al demonio)— antes de regresar a su propia mesa, con los recién casados.

El único problema era que, con Hinata siendo prima de Neji, ella estaba sentada en la misma mesa que él; y con Naruto siendo su novio (mejor dicho, su futuro prometido, por como las cosas se veían, Sakura podría atreverse a asumir), la pareja Uchiha terminó sentada justo frente a ellos. Lo que básicamente los llevó a un concurso de miradas fulminantes que duró la mayoría de la tarde. No hablaron; se negaron flagrantemente, a pesar de que ambos probablemente sabían que la mirada fulminante de Naruto parecía total y absolutamente infantil en comparación con la de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa estaba bastante complacida de que se estuvieran manteniendo en silencio—tan complacida que contempló una o dos veces perdonar a su amigo por la escena que había causado momentos antes. Podían fulminarse entre sí todo lo que quisieran. Podían perderse por completo la diversión y todo el propósito de ese evento si eso era lo que querían hacer. No importaba lo que decidieran hacer. Siempre y cuando no la involucrara de ninguna forma y siempre y cuando ella encontrara alguien más con quien entretenerse, Sakura no tenía ningún problema en lo absoluto con eso.

Bueno… eso, hasta que la mirada fulminante de su esposo comenzó a irse a otros lugares—a las personas que los rodeaban. Para ser más específicos, a los hombres que la estaban mirando (o _parecían _estar mirando) y a los que se atrevían a dirigirse a ella de alguna forma u otra. No importó que estuvieran sentados en la misma mesa, lo que significaba que ellos tenían que ser algo parecido a 'amigos' en el diccionario de él.

Parecía como si incluso ellos se la robaran, junto con cada uno de los otros hombres presentes en la boda.

Siendo la persona lista que era, la pelirrosa lo captó de inmediato. Había varias cosas que lo delataban, una de ellas siendo la forma en que su cuerpo se había tensado al lado de ella. El pequeño concurso de miradas fulminantes que había estado teniendo con Naruto había sido como un juego para él —un juego que, ella podía apostar, incluso lo había divertido en algún punto— así que por supuesto había sido capaz de sentir la diferencia en su postura.

Al principio, había creído que era porque él finalmente había tenido suficiente de toda esa farsa. Las reuniones sociales como esa no eran su tipo para nada y ya que la noche había caído sobre ellos, Sakura también podía sentir el cansancio comenzar a filtrarse en su sistema; a decir verdad, era una sorpresa que él hubiera conseguido soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Pero luego, cuando ella se apoyó a su lado, acurrucando su cabeza con afecto en la curvatura de su cuello, y él no besó sus enredados mechones rosas como él hacía usualmente, se dio cuenta de que se había estado engañando a sí misma todo el tiempo.

Justo entonces, la mano de él, la cual había estado descansando en el muslo de ella todo ese tiempo, se movió hacia arriba, casi metiéndose bajo su vestido; un poco más que molesta, Sakura apretó la mandíbula, sentándose derecha de forma abrupta y apartándose de él. Forzando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme a un lugar? —preguntó, luchando para evitar que sus sentimientos se mostraran en su voz.

Su esposo enarcó una ceja por la petición, su mirada interrogante.

—Sólo quiero fugarme de la multitud por unos minutos —explicó.

—Hn —gruñó y de inmediato se puso de pie, obviamente no teniendo la más mínima intención de dejar su lado. Apenas lo había hecho a lo largo de toda la recepción, sólo dejándola ir por su cuenta cuando decidió pasar un rato con las chicas, y aunque otras mujeres pudieran haber considerado eso molesto, la pelirrosa no lo hizo.

En realidad, había disfrutado plenamente la atención con la que él la había prodigado—todo eso, hasta que él decidió encelarse irracionalmente una vez más, por supuesto.

Con la mano de él posada firmemente en la espalda baja de Sakura, atravesaron la multitud hasta el fondo del jardín. La propiedad Hyuuga era enorme, tanto que casi parecía interminable y escondido detrás de unos cuantos árboles, siendo natural como su hábitat, había un hermoso lago con orillas rocosas y agua cristalina. Caminando lentamente sobre la plataforma que se extendía a todo lo largo del lago, sus tacones haciendo suaves sonidos mudos en la superficie de madera, Sakura observó sus alrededores, sus ojos jade asimilando con entusiasmo el cambio de escenario.

No había ninguna nube en el cielo y la luna, junto con sus acompañantes las estrellas, se reflejaba en la superficie del agua; una cálida brisa sopló ligeramente y el suave sonido de las hojas susurrando, junto con las ligeras ondas del lago chocando contra la costa, añadían sonido de fondo al pacífico escenario.

Llegando a detenerse por completo al final de la plataforma, la pelirrosa se inclinó al frente con las manos en el barandal, mirando a la radiante superficie del agua.

Fue un momento después cuando sintió a su esposo rodearla desde atrás, su pecho contra su espalda, sus manos descansando en ambos lados de las de ella; apoyando su frente en la esbelta curva de su cuello, él respiró una vez más el suave olor de su perfume, cada fibra de su ser relajándose con la acción.

Sakura cerró los ojos, luchando contra la repentina ola de contento que la inundó, e inhaló con profundidad. El aire olía ligeramente a sándalo, limpio y fresco, y se le ocurrió entonces que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se había permitido disfrutar las cosas más sencillas—cosas que alguna vez habían significado todo para ella.

—¿Cuál es el problema contigo? —preguntó quedamente luego de unos momentos de un pacífico silencio, sabiendo que ya no podía seguir posponiendo esta conversación por más tiempo.

Sasuke no respondió al principio, lo que la hizo preguntarse si la había escuchado o simplemente decidido ignorarla. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta, la voz de él llenó el silencio de la noche.

—No entiendo —respondió y, por primera vez, ella pudo haber jurado que podía _escuchar_ la confusión en él.

Se tomó un momento para contemplar su respuesta, antes de hablar igual de silenciosa como anteriormente. —Tú sólo… te mantienes fulminando a todos… siendo tan poco amigable—y eso sólo por decir algo. Y todo eso lo estás haciendo por mí. Estoy segura de eso.

—No eres tú —respondió mientras quitaba la cabeza de la curvatura de su cuello, su voz ganando de nuevo el tono duro al que ella estaba tan acostumbrada—. Son ellos.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, girándose entre sus brazos para que ahora pudiera verlo. —¿Quiénes 'ellos'? —preguntó, confundida.

—Ellos —respondió con simpleza y luego bufó cuando notó la expresión perpleja de ella—. ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¿No has notado cómo todo el mundo te estaba mirando? Captaste la atención de cada hombre que asistió a la boda cuando entraste en escena.

—Entonces estaba en lo cierto —concluyó de inmediato—. _Estás_ celoso.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —No estoy celoso —negó con firmeza—. _Sé_ que eres mía. Pero también es necesario hacérselos saber a los otros. Esa es la razón por la cual, cuando regresemos a casa hoy en la noche, te voy a regresar tu anillo de boda —no pudo entender por qué ella evitó verlo a los ojos luego de que decir eso. Ciertamente _no_ era la reacción que había esperado de ella.

Había creído que ella estaría feliz con el prospecto de tener de regreso su anillo de boda. Esa era la única cosa para sellar su relación, que la podía hacer aún más oficial; recibirlo hubiera sido como volverse a casar de nuevo—y esta vez, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Pero parecía como si, por alguna razón u otra, eso no fuera algo que ella estuviera particularmente esperando. Al menos, esa fue la impresión con la que lo dejó.

Un ligero borbotón de viento cálido pasó de ellos, enviando el cabello rosa de ella caer sobre sus hombros y ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha extendió su mano para quitar los mechones con gentileza, sólo para conseguir que ella le diera un duro manotazo para alejarla.

—Detente, Sasuke —gruñó con suavidad, visiblemente enojada.

Dicha persona frunció el entrecejo, desprevenido por su repentina actitud hostil. —¿Cuál es tu problema?

Una vez más, él trató de tocarla y de nuevo, ella retrocedió.

—Quítame las manos de encima —espetó, confundiéndolo aún más.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando ponía mis manos en ti —discutió.

—Sí me gusta —le dijo, su tono firme—. Pero cuando lo haces porque quieres _tocarme_, no para marcar tu jodido territorio. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Me orinarás encima?

—Sakura… —trató de hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—No me gusta este lado tuyo, Sasuke —dijo—. Estás fulminando a cada hombre que me mira, que me habla, sin importar quién sea ese hombre. ¿Crees que no he notado todos esos pequeños gestos tuyos? ¿Crees que no he notado cómo, cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí, tú o te pones frente a mí o me tocas de una forma que dice 'retrocede, ella es mía'? Bueno, ¡noticia de último minuto! —dijo con brusquedad—. _Sí_ lo noté. Y sí, _soy_ tuya. Pero eso es porque yo _decidí_ ser tuya. No sé por qué, pero lo hice. Intenta no echarlo a perder, ¿quieres? —con eso, ella se giró rápidamente, la dureza en sus movimientos y la frialdad obvios en su postura obligándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto físico que pudiera haber seguido existiendo entre ellos.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, tiempo en el que Sakura simplemente observó las aguas tranquillas extendidas frente a ella, los únicos sonidos entre ellos siendo esos del viento zumbando entre los árboles y las olas chocando gentilmente contra las piedras en la costa.

Sasuke se acercó a ella después de un momento, dudando en tocar su hombro, inseguro de qué hacer, de qué decir. Nunca hubiera pensado que su comportamiento la estaba molestando tanto. A decir verdad, _todavía_ no podía entender por qué lo hacía. Después de todo, no era como si él hubiera arremetido contra la garganta de esos hombres y ciertamente no era como si él no tuviera el _derecho_ de al menos fulminarlos.

Pero si ella creía que él había exagerado, entonces no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Era su opinión—y él había presenciado de primera mano qué tan necia se podía poner.

—Lo siento —murmuró, genuinamente arrepentido de haber provocado esa situación.

La pelirrosa suspiró con pesadez, su pequeña figura relajándose bajo su agarre. —Ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando, Sasuke —le dijo quedamente.

—Soy posesivo y no te gusta —le dijo—. Ya lo capté.

—No es que no me guste —argumentó—. Es sólo que… estás exagerando. Esta posesividad tuya está rayando en la desconfianza, en la sospecha. Y no tienes ninguna razón para dudar de mí porque sabes que nunca te engañaría —se detuvo, respirando temblorosamente—. Estoy asustada de que… de que esto termine arruinándonos—arruinar todo lo que hemos luchado tanto en construir.

No pasó mucho de que esas palabras salieran de ella que Sasuke ya había envuelto sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, su rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello. Ya fuera que la acción fuera para tranquilizarlo a él o a su esposa, él no estuvo seguro.

Lo que _sí_ sabía, sin embargo, era que, de repente, darle su anillo de bodas de regreso ya no sonaba tan atractivo. Simplemente ya no se sentía correcto.

~•~

Más tarde esa noche, el Uchiha entró expertamente en la entrada para el auto de su casa, su forma de manejar tan delicada como siempre mientras llevaba lentamente al auto a un alto total.

Sakura brevemente se preguntó cómo él siempre conseguía permanecer tan calmado detrás del volante; ella todavía tenía algo de dificultad para estacionarse algunas veces y su forma de manejar todavía era un poco torpe, a pesar de todos los años de experiencia que tenía detrás de ella. Pero todo parecía llegar de forma natural a su esposo; él parecía ser bueno en básicamente todo y aunque normalmente consideraría esa pieza de información molesta, ahora resultó tener un extraño efecto relajante en ella.

Ese fue el único pensamiento discernible que su cansada mente pudo producir a esas alturas. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes y palabras y todas ellas se reproducían a la velocidad de la luz, que apenas pudo comprender dónde comenzaban y dónde terminaban. Estaba exhausta, apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

Por fortuna, su esposo estuvo ahí para ayudarla cuando salió lentamente del coche, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

—Tranquila ahí —él rió entre dientes, obviamente divertido y no esforzándose en lo absoluto para esconderlo.

A diferencia de Sakura, él parecía perfectamente bien, tan fresco como si hubiera acabado de salir de la maldita ducha, listo para seguir toda la noche si se lo pedían.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. —Cállate —masculló, pero le permitió dirigirla por las escaleras, el brazo de él envuelto de forma protectora alrededor de su cintura. Sólo la soltó por un segundo al sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta principal, y luego regresó a sostenerla, tratándola con cuidado, como si fuera alguna especie de hermoso objeto antiguo.

—Para una chica fiestera que regresó a casa a las tres de la mañana una vez, seguro esperé que resistieras más —recalcó a modo de broma cuando entraron al vestíbulo, lo que hizo que se ganara una débil golpe en el estómago.

Riendo entre dientes ligeramente, más que un poco divertido con las bufonerías de ella, él separó de nuevo su brazo de ella, asegurándose de que su equilibrio estuviera en orden, antes de girarse para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Es tu culpa —lo acusó de forma somnolienta mientras comenzaba dirigirse lentamente a través del vestíbulo, inclinándose por un momento para quitarse los tacones, uno a la vez y lanzarlos sin contemplaciones de lado.

Con un suspiro y negando ligeramente la cabeza, Sasuke juntó los objetos que ella había dejado atrás y la siguió hasta la sala, aventándolos en el sofá en el que ella esta desparramada de momento.

—Eres agotador, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo en una queda pero completamente voz sincera, mientras reabría sus ojos jade para mirarlo.

Sasuke enarcó una curiosa ceja divertida. —¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, su voz peligrosamente cerca de ser un quejido, mientras subía las piernas sobre el sofá, estirándolas frente a ella—. ¡Y por tu culpa, mis piernas me están doliendo!

—En realidad, estoy bastante seguro de que es por culpa de tus tacones —le dijo, ladeando la cabeza para indicar los objetos mencionados. Al escucharlo, la pelirrosa lo fulminó y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al instante cuando él se sentó a su lado, agarrando sus piernas para ponerlas sobre su regazo—. Pero sólo para que veas lo buen esposo que soy… —se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos brillando positivamente con travesura mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarte del dolor? —preguntó de forma sugerente, apoyando su frente con la de ella de forma juguetona.

Sakura gruñó, separándose. —¿Ves lo que digo? —preguntó, rodando los ojos—. Estoy aquí, diciéndote que estoy cansada, que mis pies duelen, implicando que quiero ir a dormir y tú estás—¡Detente! —su discurso fue interrumpido, roto en carcajadas mientras él se acercaba aún más y ella terminaba teniendo que tumbarse sobre su espalda en un esfuerzo por evadirlo. Cuando eso ocurrió, Sasuke se acomodó sobre ella, moviéndole las piernas para que quedaran una a cada lado de sus caderas, la mayoría de su peso siendo apoyado sobre sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Realmente quieres que me detenga? —preguntó, un tono juguetón en su voz, mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz, colocando besos ligeros en su suave piel.

—¡Sí! —respondió con entusiasmo, aunque él fácilmente pudo decir que ella no lo decía en serio; a decir verdad, ni él lo hacía—. ¡Sasuke, eso da cosquillas! —rió mientras las manos de ella encontraban su camino hacia el cabello sedoso de él.

Alzando la cabeza, Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con suavidad, sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos de forma lánguida, no mostrando intención alguna de profundizar su conexión pronto.

Era extraño, no lo podía negar, pero algunas veces… algunas veces sentía este inexplicable deseo de ser gentil con ella, de simplemente besarla sin absolutamente ninguna intención oculta o caricias de sexualidad; algunas veces, sólo quería sentir los labios de ella en los suyos… justo como él algunas veces quería abrazarla, tocarla, estar cerca de ella.

Y otra cosa que recientemente había descubierto que amaba (algo que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo): levantarse tarde junto a ella. Lo había intentado sólo una vez, un viernes —el día antes de la boda— cuando había decidido que si su compañero no iba a poner un pie dentro de la compañía ese día para nada, él también podía relajarse y darse una vuelta ahí hasta la tarde.

Conclusión, había sido una de las mejores mañanas en toda su vida, y decir que él no estaba esperando a repetirlo lo volvería un gran mentiroso.

…no es que él fuera a admitir eso alguna vez, sin embargo.

Una repentina y profunda inhalada de aire por parte de Sakura lo sacó de su aturdimiento, y de inmediato rompió el beso, temeroso de que de alguna manera pudiera estarla lastimando sin darse cuenta. No le cupo la menor duda cuando la vio fruncir el ceño con dolor, y cerrar sus ojos jade de repente con fuerza, su rostro se contorsionó en lo que él sólo pudo asumir era un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió mientras se sentaba, frunciendo ligeramente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con preocupación. Ofreciéndole una de sus manos, la ayudó a pararse, sobando su hombro con gentileza mientras ella desenredaba sus piernas de su cadera y las colocaba de nuevo en el piso, las manos de ella incrustándose en el suave afelpado del sofá.

—Nada —respondió después de un momento, su voz suave y queda, tensa como si ella estuviera reprimiendo algo.

—No me jodas, Sakura —siseó, su preocupación disparándose en todas direcciones y manifestándose, como siempre, en enojo—. Estás sufriendo —declaró con seguridad—, y te ves demasiado pálida. Dime lo que te está sucediendo.

—Bueno, ¡creo que estoy por tener mi período, pero supuse que no estarías interesado en eso! —dijo con brusquedad, alzando la mirada del piso y fulminándolo.

No estuvo muy segura de por qué le había gritado así, y se encontró al instante arrepintiéndose. Ella sabía que él sólo estaba mostrando su preocupación.

Un destello de sorpresa apareció en los ojos de él por su arrebato, antes de desaparecer bajo esa máscara que él siempre usaba, pero había sido suficiente—ella lo había notado. Con un suave suspiro, la pelirrosa se desplomó y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo las manos en su cabello. Justo cuando abrió la boca para disculparse, él habló, interrumpiéndola.

—Bueno… ustedes las mujeres toman pastillas para eso, ¿cierto? —su voz fue dudosa y claramente mostraba que estaba incómodo, lo que sacó una pequeña sonrisa de ella. Viéndolo, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír ante la obvia confusión expuesta en su rostro. Él estaba claramente fuera de su elemento y simplemente fue demasiado adorable, que por un momento, ella se olvidó del ligero dolor en su abdomen.

—Sí —respondió después de un breve momento de silencio, su voz suave—. Lo hacemos. Tomaré una después.

Por un momento, ella simplemente lo observó. Observó su postura tensa, su expresión incómoda. Observó la forma en que sus ojos negros mostraban pequeños indicios apenas notables de preocupación—algo que ella no había visto ahí durante un largo tiempo. Luego ella rió con suavidad y rápidamente puso sus piernas encima del regazo de él, riendo ampliamente.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —preguntó con travesura, sus ojos jade brillando mientras lo observaba. Sasuke la observó, una ceja enarcada con curiosidad—. Pienso que las bodas ponen bastante cachondo a uno… —confesó, sonriendo con dulzura, —…si soy completamente sincera. Y por supuesto, dejando de lado cualquier efecto secundario como el cansancio y esas cosas.

Si ella no iba a estar disponible (por así decirlo) durante los siguientes días, entonces bien podía sacarle provecho al poco tiempo que le quedaba, ¿cierto?

Al escuchar eso, la ceja de Sasuke se enarcó de nuevo, pero con diversión esta vez. —¿En serio? —preguntó.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, la pelirrosa asintió y luego rió cuando él la empujó para que estuviera de nuevo acostada en el sofá, siendo visiblemente más cuidadoso esta vez.

—Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo él, una pequeña risa socarrona en sus labios, sus ojos encerrados en una ardiente, pero aún así cariñosa, mirada—. Y uno insaciable —agregó rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Sus siguientes palabras, susurradas seductoramente en la oreja de él, lo hicieron estremecerse y gruñir posesivamente, rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo mucho que su inocencia había sido manchada por él… y lo mucho que le gustaba la idea.

—Cuando ya no puedas me puedas aguantar… todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo.

Y sólo así, estuvieron de regreso a lo que mejor hacía. Todo el drama y las emociones que habían presenciada durante el día… nada de eso tenía lugar ahí. Eso era probablemente una de las muchas razones del porqué tenían sexo tan seguido—era una buena forma de escaparse de todos sus problemas.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba alguna vez lo suficientemente consciente para notarlo. Darse cuenta de que nada se sentía verdaderamente bien cuando no estaban en una enredada maraña de miembros desnudos, demasiado cansados para moverse, hablar o siquiera pensar.

Algo no estaba bien en su relación. En el fondo de sus mentes y corazones, ambos lo sabían. Sea la desconfianza de Sasuke o las inseguridades de Sakura, no podían estar seguros. Y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera querían estarlo. Quizás eso era porque ambos tenían miedo de que hablarlo arruinaría lo que habían luchado tanto para construir en los últimos meses; o quizás simplemente era porque consideraban que habían tenido suficiente drama y ansiaban esa fácil comodidad, incluso si era por un pequeño momento.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no importaba realmente. Al menos no por ahora… y, en definitiva, no en momentos como este.

~•~

—Sabes, amo cuando haces esto… —murmuró, obviamente distraída.

—¿Cuando hago qué? —preguntó, sólo medio interesado, su voz ligeramente amortiguada mientras sus labios buscaban los de ella con persistencia.

—Cuando me cargas y me llevas por todos lados, besándome —respondió, sin aire—. No entiendo cómo consigues no chocar con las paredes y cosas.

Estaban en eso de nuevo. Era miércoles y Sasuke había caído del trabajo durante su descanso para almorzar, sintiéndose inusualmente —pero locamente— necesitado de ella.

Cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, la decisión de proceder a comer por una hora con su esposa era de inmediato tomada y, aunque él no era un fan de elecciones apresuradas, sabía que había hecho la correcta. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que había aparecido por primera vez en su mente y lo sabía ahora, mientras la dejaba gentilmente sobre la cama, tentado por la forma en que los mechones rosas de ella se esparcían por toda la blanca almohada.

Ojos semiabiertos oscurecidos con lujuria, ella lo observó, su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración errática. Rápidamente quitándose la playera, él se reunió con ella sobre el colchón, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo propio, su peso apoyándose principalmente en sus antebrazos, los cuales él había colocado en cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

Colocando un ligero beso en sus esponjosos labios, él fue bajando lentamente de su mandíbula a la esbelta columna de su cuello, ganándose suaves sonidos de placer de la pelirrosa.

—¿Puedes…? —murmuró él quedamente contra su piel, respirando su intoxicante aroma, mientras sus dientes se hundían en su sitio más sensible.

Estremeciéndose debajo de él, su boca abierta para dejar salir los sonidos más deliciosos que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez en su vida, Sakura no entendió muy bien lo que él le estaba pidiendo. A decir verdad, a esas alturas, ni siquiera podía llegar a importarle a ella.

—Sí —ahogó un grito, diciendo la única palabra —aparte del nombre de él— que le llegó a la mente, sus manos jalando desesperadamente los mechones oscuros de él.

Fue tan sólo unos cuantos buenos minutos después que la pregunta de él finalmente se registró en su mente. Para ese momento, ella ya estaba desnuda, a excepción de su ropa interior.

.

_—No me siento muy bien —confesó en un susurro, todavía no mirándolo._

_El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo. —No te ves enferma —le dijo, confundido. Luego una idea le llegó—. ¿Has comido algo?_

_La pelirrosa gruñó, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse ante la mención de comida. —¿Podemos por favor no hablar de eso ahorita? —suplicó, escondiendo su rostro aún más en la almohada—. Me temo que pueda vomitarte encima._

_—¿Náuseas? —preguntó, su ceño intensificándose, pero su mano acariciando la nuca de su cuello con suavidad._

_Sakura consiguió suprimir un ronroneo por la acción, dejando salir en cambio un suave suspiro. —Supongo que algo así —respondió en silencio._

_._

_Sakura se palmeó la frente. —Cállate, Ino —murmuró con brusquedad._

_—Sólo estoy diciendo —se encogió de hombros—. Y de nuevo, espero que estén usando protección. Porque, en serio, con la cantidad de 'uniones' que están teniendo, no pasará mucho hasta que otro Uchiha surja. Y no estoy muy segura de que eso sea muy conveniente ahorita, ¿me entiendes?_

_—Jesús —suspiró la pelirrosa, sus ojos cerrados, ganándose un par de risas de parte de sus amigas._

_._

_—No puedo lidiar con eso en este momento —le dijo, su voz suave y jadeante—. No quiero… no quiero verlos, Sasuke._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, ya no estando interesado en salirse con la suya, sino asegurándose de que ella no fuera a caerse._

_Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, negándose a verlo a los ojos. —Sí —susurró y llevó una mano a su frente, negando la cabeza rápidamente en un esfuerzo para ahuyentar la repentina ola de mareo. Se balanceó sobre sus pies ligeramente, pero Sasuke la tomó de los antebrazos y la estabilizó antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir._

_—Tómalo con calma —aconsejó, la obvia preocupación en su voz—. Dime lo que ocurre. ¿Ya comiste?_

_—Sí —jadeó, sus ojos cerrándose por instinto cuando él la puso entre sus brazos, su mano aliviando su espalda._

_._

_—Eres agotador, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo en una queda pero completamente voz sincera, mientras reabría sus ojos jade para mirarlo._

_Sasuke enarcó una curiosa ceja divertida. —¿En serio?_

_—¡Sí! —exclamó, su voz peligrosamente cerca de ser un quejido, mientras subía las piernas sobre el sofá, estirándolas frente a ella—. ¡Y por tu culpa, mis piernas me están doliendo!_

_._

_—No me jodas, Sakura —siseó, su preocupación disparándose en todas direcciones y manifestándose, como siempre, en enojo—. Estás sufriendo —declaró con seguridad—, y demasiado pálida. Dime lo que estás sucediendo._

_—Bueno, ¡creo que estoy por tener mi período, pero supuse que no estarías interesado en eso! —dijo con brusquedad, alzando la mirada del piso y fulminándolo._

.

Luego de que la noción que debió haber tenido un largo tiempo atrás finalmente era asimilada por su mente, ella ahogó un sonoro grito, su manos de inmediato descansando sobre el pecho de él, empujándolo apresuradamente de ella en un esfuerzo para cortar cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellos. Más que un poco confundido, Sasuke se sentó—no gracias a la fuerza de ella, sino por su repentina persistencia y desesperación.

Tan pronto como él se quitó de encima, Sakura se lanzó hacia el cabezal, pareciéndose mucho a un venado asustado atrapado en los focos delanteros mientras se encontraba con la mirada de él.

—¿Qué chingados, Sakura? —desembuchó, inseguro de si debería sentirse preocupado, molesto o simplemente estupefacto.

—Y-yo no puedo —tartamudeó mientras saltaba de la cama, el nerviosismo obvio en su comportamiento. Ella permaneció con la espalda hacia él por un momento más, permitiéndose unos cuantos segundos para recobrar la compostura, antes de respirar profundamente y girarse para encararlo una vez más.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —¿No puedes qué? —exigió.

—No puedo tener sexo contigo —respondió la pelirrosa temblorosamente.

Bajo otras circunstancias, ella hubiera estado temerosa de su reacción, pero en ese momento, todo lo que podía sentir recorriendo sus venas era shock. Y miedo, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

—¿Por qué demonios no? —dijo ardido con voz contenida, obviamente tratando de evitar que su enojo se saliera de su sistema.

—Porque… —se detuvo abruptamente, antes de desembuchar lo primero que se le vino a la mente—: ¡Porque estoy en mi período, ese es el porqué!

—¿Qué chingados? —siseó entre dientes rechinantes, velozmente bajándose de la calma por sí mismo—. Te pregunté justo antes—

—No, Sasuke —lo interrumpió—. Me preguntaste si _podía_ hacerlo. Y, técnicamente, las mujeres _pueden_ hacerlo cuando están en su período.

Él parecía positivamente disgustado al escuchar eso y, de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, ella incluso pudo haber reído por su expresión.

—Pero no quiero —continuó—, y estoy muy segura de que tú tampoco. Me dejé llevar porque… bueno, tú eres realmente bueno en lo que haces. Lo _sabes_ —enfatizó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Pero ahorita quiero estar sola. Así que, por favor —terminó, apuntando con su mano en la dirección de la puerta.

Sasuke la observó, el shock obvio en sus rasgos. —¿Me estás jodiendo? —siseó.

La pelirrosa alzó la barbilla y colocó las manos en su cadera, observando de forma desafiante sus ojos ónices. —¿Parece que estoy jugando? —preguntó, negándose a mostrar lo mucho que todo esto la estaba afectando. En qué lugar del mundo había conseguido encontrar semejante fuerza y confianza en momentos así, no lo entendía. Aún así, estaba agradecida por el milagro.

Unos momentos de silencio después y la mirada de shock de él se tornó en una viciosa mirada fulminante. —¡Bien! —dijo con brusquedad—. ¡Si así es como quieres que sea, entonces bien!

Fue sólo cuando la puerta se estampó detrás de él que Sakura dejó que su fachada se derrumbara, sus rodillas fallando y su cuerpo colapsando en una pila en el piso. Llevando una mano temblorosa a su frente sudada, observó hacia el frente con shock, sus ojos desenfocados mientras su mente procesaba la conclusión a la que sólo hasta ahora había llegado, recordando el mes pasado con una casi increíble acuidad y claridad.

…¿cómo era posible que sólo notara todo eso hasta ahora?

Trastabillando para quedar de pie, la pelirrosa se apresuró hasta el otro lado de la habitación, apresuradamente agarrando su celular de la mesita de noche, sus manos temblando mientras marcaba el número de la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para ayudarle en esos momentos, para proveerle con el apoyo que necesitaba tan terriblemente.

Colocando el aparato en su oreja, pasó su mano por su cabello con desesperación, jalando con fuerza sus mechones rosas mientras apretaba los ojos y rezaba porque su amiga contestara.

—TenTen —lloriqueó tan pronto como la llamada entró, sus ojos llenándose involuntariamente con lágrimas indeseadas.

—_¡Oh, hola, Saki!_ —su voz emocionada resonó por el teléfono, casi arrancando un llanto de su garganta—. _¿Cómo estás? En realidad, olvídate de las formalidades. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que llamaras! Escucha, llegamos a París ayer, ¡y todo es tan asombroso! Yo_—

—TenTen —la interrumpió, exhalando temblorosamente—. TenTen, estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Por qué ya nadie me quiere? DX

.

Katte es un panqué. Yum.

.

También estoy tensísima con los últimos tomos del manga. Poor Gai. DX

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	27. Todo se derrumba

_**Incomplete**_

.

_**Capítulo Veintisiete  
><strong>__Todo Se Derrumba_

* * *

><p><em>TenTen —lloriqueó tan pronto como la llamada entró, sus ojos llenándose involuntariamente con lágrimas indeseadas.<em>

—_¡Oh, hola, Saki! —su voz emocionada resonó por el teléfono, casi arrancando un llanto de su garganta—. ¿Cómo estás? En realidad, olvídate de las formalidades. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que llamaras! Escucha, llegamos a París ayer, ¡y todo es tan asombroso! Yo—_

—_TenTen —la interrumpió, exhalando temblorosamente—. TenTen, estoy embarazada._

Tomó un momento para que las inesperadas noticias se registraran en la mente sorprendida de TenTen, e incluso cuando lo hicieron, todavía tenían que ser procesadas apropiadamente. La línea estuvo en silencio durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, tiempo en que la castaña se esforzó mucho por encontrarle sentido a esa sencilla oración que había sido dicho tan angustiadamente. Era casi increíble, cómo dos simples palabras podían estar cargadas con semejante significado.

Parpadeando rápidamente, sus ojos se reenfocaron, como si hubiera acabado de salir de un aturdimiento. —¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz inusualmente áspera.

—_Sí_ —la respuesta histérica de su amiga resonó por el teléfono, confirmando sus dudas—. _He estado teniendo todos estos signos y sólo es hasta ahorita que me doy cuenta de lo que significan._

Cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, la castaña inhaló profundamente para calmarse, encontrando increíblemente difícil entender lo que la otra mujer estaba de momento tratando de comunicarle.

En la boda, el Uchiha había parecido muy calmado y relajado en la presencia de su esposa y ella sabía de facto que Sakura estaba feliz con él. Desde el primer momento en que había llamado para decirle que ella y Sasuke estaban en el camino correcto a la recuperación, había sabido que estaba más que ansiosa con el prospecto de comenzar una nueva vida con él a su lado.

Juntos hacían una hermosa pareja y se complementaban a la perfección, sus personalidades chocaban de la manera más hermosa. La química entre ellos era innegable. Se extrañaban como locos cuando estaban lejos y cuando finalmente se reunían, todo en sus conductas parecía cambiar—para bien.

Justo como se lo había dicho a su esposo, un astuto susurro en su oreja mientras veía a la pareja abrazarse al otro lado de la mesa, ellos en definitiva sería muy felices juntos.

Pero no estaban listos para ser padres y por la forma en que la voz de Sakura tembló al hablar sólo servía para confirmar eso aún más.

Tragando con pesadez, la castaña se alejó del barandal y en silencio cerró la puerta del balcón, no queriendo que su esposo escuchara por casualidad esa conversación.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, su voz suave y queda, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

—_No_ —respondió la pelirrosa y por la forma en que sonó, TenTen fácilmente podía decir que estaba llorando—. _Es decir, sí_ —aclaró con rapidez—. _Pero todavía no lo he confirmado. No me hice ningún test o algo por el estilo._

—Tienes que hacerlo —aconsejó con suavidad.

—_Ya sé_ —su amiga sorbió en silencio—. _Dios, siento tanto hablarte en tu luna de miel para contarte mis problemas, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer…_ —se detuvo, un sollozo saliendo involuntariamente de su garganta, y TenTen de repente deseó que estuviera ahí para consolarla. Sakura había pasado por mucho… no se merecía eso. ¿Por qué la vida estaba tan decidida en jugar con ella de esa forma?

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura —le confirmó—. Soy tu amiga. Y me alegra que me hayas llamado —dijo, su voz llena de sinceridad—. ¿Pero cómo es que sucedió esto? ¿Acaso ustedes no… usaron nada?

En la otra línea, la pelirrosa bufó quedamente. —_Por supuesto que sí_ —dijo—. _Estoy tomando la píldora._

Los ojos de TenTen se iluminaron de forma momentánea. —¿Entonces por qué estás tan preocupada? —reprendió con suavidad—. Probablemente sea sólo el estrés teniendo efecto en ti. Los síntomas del embarazo pueden ser fácilmente confundidos que es casi ridículo.

—_No es tan fácil, TenTen_ —sollozó—. _Yo… esa noche, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, yo no… yo no usé nada_ —confesó en silencio, como si estuviera avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —la castaña siseó, sorprendida—. Sakura, ¡me dijiste que sabías lo que iba a pasar! ¡Me dijiste que sabías que tú y Sasuke llegarían a eso!

—_Y así era_ —lloró, frustrada—. _Yo sólo… ¡él me tomó completamente por sorpresa con su invitación y todo eso… no tuve la oportunidad —o el momento— para ir a la farmacia a conseguir mis pastillas anticonceptivas!_

—¿Qué hay de la pastilla del día siguiente?—preguntó.

—¿Quién demonios piensa en eso en la mañana, TenTen? —dijo con brusquedad.

La castaña se enfureció. —Tú eres la que debió haberlo hecho, Sakura —siseó.

—_¡Ya sé!_ —lloró—. _¡Es sólo que nunca pensé que sería tan desafortunada!_

—No puedes simplemente asumir ese tipo de cosas, Sakura —la regañó su amiga—. Se trata de un bebé. Una nueva vida.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura sollozó fuertemente y TenTen se arrepintió al instante haber sido tan dura con ella. Porque pudo haber cometido un error, pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que ella en serio no merecía sufrir semejantes consecuencias duras. Con sus ojos suavizándose y su postura encorvándose en derrota, la castaña suspiró quedamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el bello horizonte de París.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó con suavidad.

—_No lo sé_ —susurró la pelirrosa, sollozando quedamente—. _Dios, ¿qué es lo que dirá Sasuke?_

—No estoy segura de que tu mayor problema ahorita sea él, Sakura —dijo—. Tengo entendido que a él le gustan los niños.

—_Sí, claro_ —bufó Sakura—. _¡Sasuke apenas aguanta a los humanos en general! Y además… este en serio no es el momento adecuado para traer a un bebé a este mundo, TenTen. ¡Ni siquiera estamos juntos como debe de ser! ¡Sólo estamos cogiendo! _

—Cálmate, Sakura —la aconsejó su amiga, luchando por pensar de forma racional, ya que era obvio que su amiga no estaba en condición para hacerlo por sí misma—. Escúchame: ve a la farmacia y compra una prueba de embarazo. Demonios, ¡compra más de una! Hazlas y si son positivas, trata de no alterarte. No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediar la situación ahora y no tienes que decirle a Sasuke justo ahora si no quieres. Pero cuando lo hagas, por favor asegúrate de que ustedes dos realmente tengan una larga charla. Llevarse bien es esencial si van a ser papás. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizás este hijo los acerque más!

—_¿Y si él no lo quiere, TenTen?_ —sollozó de nuevo, su desesperación casi palpable, incluso a través del teléfono—. _¿Y si él me hace—_

—¡Sakura! —siseó, rápidamente interrumpiéndola—. Sin importar las circunstancias, no te olvides que es de Sasuke de quien estamos hablando. Podrá ser un idiota sin compasión, pero él nunca haría semejante cosa.

Un suave sonido repentino del interior de la habitación del hotel atrajo su atención, deteniéndola de decir cualquier cosa. Girándose, vio a su esposo desplazándose por el lugar y supo que era tiempo para colgar, preferentemente antes de que la notara hablando por teléfono. Nunca había podido manejar el arte de mentirle a él, así que prefería no tener que darle explicaciones en primer lugar.

—Mira, tengo que irme —dijo, un poco apurada—. Te llamaré más tarde para ver cómo fueron las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Sí_ —contestó su amiga con otro nuevo sollozo—. _Gracias, TenTen_.

La castaña negó con la cabeza. —No me agradezcas, Sakura —dijo—. Cuídate. Te quiero.

—_Yo también_ —respondió—. _Bye_.

~•~

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura con firmeza para sí, exhalando lentamente frente al espejo, sus manos descansando en la barra de mármol frente a ella—. Necesito calmarme —se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo perfectamente bien que, a estas alturas, no le tomaría mucho a su cabeza entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Luego de haber conseguido tranquilizarse —al grado en que no reventaría en lágrimas cada vez que pensara en las posibles consecuencias de su imprudente comportamiento— de forma distraída se puso un vestido y un par de zapatos a juego, antes de salir con torpeza de la casa, determinada a no saltar a las conclusiones antes de que tuviera la prueba de su embarazo justo frente a sus ojos. TenTen tenía razón—los síntomas podría ser fácilmente confundidos.

Pero a pesar de que se había mantenido repitiéndose esa frase una y otra vez durante todo el camino a la farmacia, Sakura ahora apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Había sido un manojo de nervios, agitándose con anticipación, y si alguien le dijera que había roto el límite de velocidad por primera vez en años, no estaría muy sorprendida.

La vendedora le había asegurado que los tests eran 99% positivos cuando eran usados correctamente y Sakura le había creído, haciendo una pequeña nota mental de seguir las instrucciones escritas en las cajas al pie de la letra. Era innecesario decir que la mujer la había observado como si estuviera loca cuando le tendió la canasta. Pero de nuevo, tenía casi la mitad del exhibidor almacenado en la canasta, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Pero por una vez, a Sakura no pudo importarle menos las apariencias. Necesitaba descubrir lo que le estaba ocurriendo tan pronto como fuera posible, para que tuviera el tiempo de hacer decisiones… o llorar amargamente por ser tan estúpida y descuidada. Independientemente, las preocupaciones banales sobre las opiniones de otros acerca de ella no tenían lugar en su vida en ese instante.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella, encerrada en su baño, observándose en el espejo y esperando a que el tiempo indicado pasara… todo el tiempo tratando de reunir el valor para _mirar_ al palo descansando inocentemente sobre el borde del lavabo.

—No puedo estar embarazada —habló en voz alta, tratando de reiterarse por lo que fue la millonésima vez desde que se hizo el test—. Bueno, en realidad, sí podría. Pero no lo estoy. Esto es sólo… —se detuvo, cerrando los ojos—. Mi período se ha retrasado antes. Y una noche sin protección… esa probabilidad es de una en una millón. Y no puedo ser así de desafortunada. No puedo —enfatizó, su voz quebrándose.

—Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebé? —lloró mientras se giraba y se alejaba del espejo, sus manos de inmediato yéndose a su ya enredado cabello.

Sakura siempre había querido ser mamá. Justo como cualquier otra adolescente, había soñado de un tiempo de felicidad en el futuro, cuando estuviera casada con un hombre guapo que la amara más que a nada en el mundo, un hombre que la protegiera de todo y todos, que siempre la pusiera primero. Había soñado con un hogar acogedor, de una intimidad apasionada, de personalidades perfectamente compatibles, de absoluta confianza y sinceridad.

Había soñado de tiempos cuando su esposo llegaría del trabajo y la encontraría frente a la chimenea, acurrucada en el sofá con un buen libro. Con la nieve cayendo gentilmente en el exterior, él se acurrucaría a abrazarla y ella abandonaría su lectura en un intercambio por chocolate caliente y horas platicando, compartiendo besos y ligeras caricias significativas.

Había soñado con viajar por el mundo juntos, de encontrar alegría en cada una de las nuevas esquivas descubiertas. Había soñado con siempre despertar envuelta cuidadosamente en la calidez, comodidad y protección de sus fuertes brazos.

Y por supuesto, había soñado con tener hijos. Nunca había querido demasiados. Dos eran suficientes—perfectos, en realidad. Un niño y una niña, dos pequeños seres humanos que amaría con cada fibra de su ser, que bañaría constantemente con amor y atención. Dos pequeños seres humanos a quienes les daría todo lo que sus padres le habían negado a ella. Sería una buena madre, creía. Porque, aunque podría no haber tenido el mejor ejemplo en casa, ella seguro había tenido uno que no quería seguir.

Siempre había pensado que los hijos serían una fuente de alegría en su recién formada familia. Solía soñar con el momento en que le diría a su esposo que estaba embarazada, que iban a ser papás. En sus sueños, él siempre estaría extático con el prospecto, sin importar la forma que ella eligiera para informarle.

Ya tenía todo planeado. Su primer hijo sería una niña—la pequeña hija de papi que tendría a su padre envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Sería consentida y amada como ningún otro hijo—justo lo que ella siempre había querido de su propio padre. Y luego, uno o dos años después, tendría un pequeño hijo. Un niño que admiraría a su padre, que lo tendría en alto y se esforzaría por seguir su ejemplo, pero que siempre iría a ella cuando tuviera problemas. Un niño que procuraría a su hermana justo como Seiji había hecho con ella.

En sus sueños, serían la familia más feliz. Tendría problemas, sí, porque cada pareja y cada familia los tenían, pero siempre se recuperarían, siempre encontrarían el camino de regreso a la felicidad y perfección.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en sus sueños. Y todavía seguía sin entender qué había hecho mal para que ninguno de esos se hubiera vuelto realidad.

Porque aquí estaba ella, con veintidós años de edad, incapaz de juntar fuerzas para mirar el test de embarazo, asustada del posible resultado, aterrada de la posible reacción de su esposo.

Sin desearlo, sus pensamientos pronto se fueron por otro camino. ¿Realmente sería una buena madre? Seguro, esperaba que lo fuera. Pero desde hacía mucho había aceptado que los sueños eran una cosa y la realidad otra. Y la realidad de esa situación, sin importar lo duro, era que nunca había cargado siquiera a un bebé en sus brazos.

Había dicho 'aww' y sonreído siempre que veía uno, pero eso era lo más lejos que llegaba su conocimiento en esa área. Y eso la asustaba más allá de lo que las palabras pudieran describir. Porque cuidar a un bebé, de una pequeña criatura indefensa, era una enorme responsabilidad… una responsabilidad para la que no estaba segura estar lista. ¿Cómo lidiaría con eso?

De forma inconsciente, su mano pasó por su firme abdomen. Justo ahí, dentro de ella… podía haber otro ser vivo. Su hijo. El hijo de Sasuke. Parecía que ellos iban a ser papás… no. ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Eso no podía ser!

Girándose, prácticamente se aventó a la barra, agarrando el test con ambas manos.

—Una línea azul —murmuró, su voz temblando—. ¿Qué demonios significa la línea azul? —acercándose a la caja que reposaba en la barra, la agarró al instante, casi tirándola en su apuro por girarla y volver a leer las instrucciones—. No estoy embarazada —exhaló con pesadez tan pronto como lo asimiló, su postura tensa relajándose—. Bien. Eso era exactamente lo que quería ver.

Las palabras ni podían siquiera comenzar a describir la variedad de emociones que explotaron dentro de ella en ese momento. Hasta que sus ojos regresaron al test de nuevo y divisaron el tenue contorno de otra línea comenzando a colorearse.

—Vamos —murmuró, medio sorprendida, medio asustada, su corazón contrayéndose—. No hagas esto —rogó en silencio.

—¡Demonios! —insultó fuertemente, aventando el test al bote de basura. Furiosamente limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, rápidamente se dirigió a su bolsa, abriendo y rebuscando con apuro otro test—. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo —murmuró mientras sacaba todo el contenido, buscando el test de momento en blanco.

Resulta ser, sí podía. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó —una conclusión a la que, aunque había esperado fuese falsa, había llegado _horas_ atrás— diez minutos después, cuando se descubrió observando de nuevo a las dos líneas azules que casi parecían estar burlándose de ella.

—Oh por Dios —suspiró, su visión nublándose mientras se deslizaba por la pared detrás de ella, desplomándose en un torpe ovillo en el piso. El test se cayó de su mano justo a su lado, inadvertido.

Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente, sólo podía observar inexpresivamente a la pared frente a ella, observando toda su vida pasando frente a sus ojos. Años de desamor, meses de lágrimas, semanas de dolor, de felicidad, de total y absoluta dicha, de enojo y molestia, de amor y plenitud…. vio todo eso derrumbarse frente a ella. Y todo por culpa de _un_ error.

—Estoy embarazada —murmuró para sí, las lágrimas cayendo sobre su ya enrojecido rostro mientras sus manos se iban a su cabello, jalando los mechones rosas con fuerza—. Dios, estoy embarazada —sollozó, su rostro escondiéndose en sus rodillas. —… ¿qué es lo que hago ahora?

~•~

Mucho más tarde ese día, Sasuke finalmente llegó a casa. La compañía no estaba precisamente pasando por una de sus mejores fases y ahora que Neji se había ido en su famosa luna de miel, él tenía que lidiar con todo por sí mismo. Lo que era algo difícil, a decir verdad, ya que había tantos problemas por solucionar y tantas cosas por hacer, y en medio de todo eso lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa con su esposa.

…la misma esposa que lo había rechazado descaradamente en el almuerzo.

¡Y pensar que él había sido lo suficientemente considerado para _preguntar_ antes proceder a hacer algo remotamente sexual! Hm. ¿Quién demonios entendía a las mujeres de todos modos?

Soltando un silencioso suspiro, el Uchiha empujó la puerta principal y entró al recibidor, cuidadoso de que no se estampara detrás de él, debido a que estaba seguro de que su esposa ya estaba dormida; últimamente, ella parecía disfrutar hacer eso bastante. Sin embargo, se sacó de su error cuando entró a la sala.

Ahí estaba ella, acurrucada en un ovillo en el sofá, su vestido blanco y negro cuidadosamente arreglado para cubrir la mayoría de sus muslos. Una almohada estaba bajo su cabeza, otra en sus brazos, sus tacones negros colocados al lado del sofá, mientras que sus ojos jade permanecían fijos en la pantalla plana fija en la pared.

Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente con la imagen, inseguro de qué estaba haciendo ella ahí. ¿Estaba esperando a que llegara a casa?

—¿Sakura? —preguntó con el fin de tener su atención, lentamente quitándose la chaqueta y aventándola en el brazo de un sillón cercano. Claramente no habiendo esperado escucharlo, la pelirrosa ahogó un grito al escuchar su voz, rápidamente saltando para quedar sentada. Perspicaz como siempre, Sasuke encontró eso extraño por una serie de razones, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento—. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —cuestionó con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado, extendiendo su mano para colocar un mechón rosa detrás de su oreja—. Ya es más de medianoche.

—Yo… —comenzó, pero terminó callándose, insegura de cómo responderle. A decir verdad, había estado tratando de irse a dormir desde que se hizo las pruebas de embarazo y descubrió que eran positivas, pero no había conseguido hacerlo con éxito. Una o dos veces, incluso se le había ocurrido tomar medicinas para ayudarla a dormirse, pero por fortuna, había conseguido entrar en razón antes de cometer semejante error. Después de todo, quisiera o no, ahora era responsable de dos personas; no podía escapar de sus problemas como solía hacerlo antes.

Pero ella estaba muy consciente de que no podía decirle a Sasuke todo eso. Ya había decidido que ese hijo sería su pequeño secreto hasta que se considerara mental y emocionalmente estable, capaz de manejar la situación; sería sólo entonces que podría permitirse involucrar a otra persona, especialmente si esa persona era tan volátil como su esposo cuando se trataba de cambios de humor y emociones.

—No me fijé —respondió eventualmente, evadiendo encontrarse con su mirada. Desde el rabillo de su ojo, lo vio asentir ligeramente y ella le agradeció a Dios para sus adentro que él no siguiera presionando en el asunto.

En cambio, sus ojos negros se fueron a la mesa de la sala y rió entre dientes cuando vio al bote de helado vacío. —Comes más helado que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, ¿sabes? —le dijo, sonriendo con socarronería al recordar las últimas semanas y cómo ella parecía preferir helado de chocolate en vez de cenar.

Por supuesto, él había tenido la intención de que eso no fuera más que un comentario burlón, pero su esposa lo llevó a un nivel totalmente nuevo. De forme involuntaria, se tensó y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de él, el miedo brillando en ellos. ¿Podría ser que… que él estaba lentamente comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Los síntomas que ella tenía eran inconfundibles y aunque no tenía razones para asumir que su esposo supiera algo remotamente relacionado a los embarazos, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo paranoica. Luchó por esconderlo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su nerviosismo no estaba trabajando a su favor.

—Me voy a la cama —anunció con apuro y se paró rápidamente, no teniendo la paciencia necesaria para siquiera esperar por la respuesta. Sasuke no expresó la confusión que sintió por sus acciones verbalmente, pero ella pudo sentir su intensa mirada en su espalda, así que se apresuró a abandonar la habitación, asustada de que él pudiera comenzar a cuestionarla si le daba algo de tiempo extra.

Había acabado de subir todas las escaleras, y estuvo agradecida de que esa escena terminara pronto, cuando sintió el dolor en su abdomen regresar de repente, sólo que incrementado diez veces más esta vez. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, gritó, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras se sostenía del barandal con todas sus fuerzas.

Sorprendido por la angustia en la voz de ella, Sasuke rápidamente se giró, su corazón apretujándose dolorosamente en su pecho con la imagen de la postura encorvada de ella.

Gritando su nombre, él prácticamente voló a su lado, atrapándola justo a tiempo antes de que ella se cayera el piso; manteniéndola firme con sus manos en los antebrazos, gentilmente la bajó para que se sentara en las escaleras, su mirada preocupada buscando en su pálido rostro cualquier cosa que mostrara lo que ella estaba de momento sintiendo.

—Sakura —repitió con insistencia y acunó su rostro con sus manos, tratando de encontrarse con su mirada, pero no consiguiéndolo debido a los mechones rosas que le oscurecían la visión de su rostro—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

En vez de responder su pregunta, la pelirrosa insultó para sí misma, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su abdomen; por alguna razón u otra, sentía como si no pudiera respirar correctamente y se apoyó en su esposo, descansando la cabeza en su amplio hombro, esperando que el contacto la tranquilizara de alguna forma.

Pronto, las lágrimas regresaron y ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, no por el dolor, sino por la jodida situación insoportable en la que había conseguido meterse.

Despistado, el Uchiha la envolvió con sus brazos, cuidadoso de no usar demasiada fuerza cuando la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a sobarle la espalda con una mano, murmurando palabras reconfortantes en su oreja—palabras que, sin que él supiera, sólo la hicieron llorar aún más.

Era insoportablemente difícil para Sakura saber que estaba embarazada y todavía tener que soportarlo sin el apoyo de Sasuke.

Una parte de ella le estaba gritando que, demonios, todo eso era su culpa y que podía mejorarlo si simplemente le decía la verdad, pero la pelirrosa sabía que era mejor no escuchar eso. No estaba lista para compartir esa noticia con él y paso en falso era probablemente lo único que se necesitaba para que esa relación se derrumbara en pedazos.

Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que tomar las cosas con lentitud, esperar el momento indicado… y quizás, si tenía la oportunidad, de incluso _preparar_ moralmente a su esposo para semejante noticia. Porque, en serio, dudaba enormemente de que los planes de él para un futuro no muy lejano (o quizás sólo el futuro, punto) incluyeran a un hijo.

—Sakura… nena, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras se alejaba con gentileza, acunando su rostro lleno de lágrimas en sus manos.

La pelirrosa sabía a ciencia cierta que el dolor era, hasta cierto grado, normal; así que con todos los problemas que la perseguían mentalmente, se atrevió a no preocuparse demasiado por eso. No es que supiera mucho sobre los embarazos y todo lo que implicaba, pero estaba segura de que la forma en que su cuerpo se acomodaba a la presencia de otro ser viviente en su interior debía ser dolorosa. Mientras el bebé crecía, los tejidos se alteraban y había cierta presión en los ligamentos y órganos. Al menos, _suponía_ que así eran las cosas. Pero y si… ¿y si realmente había algo mal?

Tenía que ver a un médico pronto—eso era un hecho. Pero le temía a la idea de ir sola… ¿Sasuke querría acompañarla? ¿_Sabría_ él para ese momento? ¿Sería ella capaz de reunir valor y decirle eso en una cuestión de días? No sabía. No sabía y la estaba matando. No podía recordar un tiempo en que su futuro hubiera parecido tan incierto.

—Sakura, me estás preocupando —su gentil voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que todavía no había respondido su pregunta—. Voy a llamar al doctor —declaró, poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! —reacción de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras, agarrando una de las manos de él con sus dos manos—. ¡No! ¡Por favor no! —rogó, mirándolo con súplica—. No llames al doctor. Estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Sakura, ¡por un carajo! —gritó, soltando su mano con fuerza—. ¡Te has estado sintiendo de la mierda en las últimas tres semanas! ¡Estás débil, perezosa y pálida! ¡Te caes y sientes náuseas y—

—¡Ya sé! —lo interrumpió, su voz teniendo un tono casi desesperado—. Ya sé, pero así mi pongo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —¿Disculpa? —preguntó, más enojado que confundido.

—Así es como me pongo cuando… cuando estoy por tener mi período —explicó—. Me siento realmente mal y estoy malhumorada y… bueno, ya sabes… todo el rollo.

Él permaneció en silencio luego de haber escuchado su explicación, sus ojos estudiando su rostro de una manera casi clínica, como si buscara algún signo de que pudiera estar mintiendo y ella tuvo una fugaz sensación de pánico como si se diera cuenta que él podría no tomarla en serio y todavía decidirse a llamar al doctor.

Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos momentos llenos de tensión, el Uchiha suspiró y se agachó frente a ella, una de sus manos extendiéndose para quitar el cabello de su rostro.

—¿Es por eso que lloraste? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes dolores?

—Sí —mintió la pelirrosa, evadiendo su mirada—. Se siente realmente terrible algunas veces… por favor no llames al doctor.

Con otro suspiro, él acunó su rostro en sus manos y se acercó, colocando un suave beso en su frente.

Sakura cerró los ojos con contento, apenas resistiéndose al impulso de acomodarse en sus protectores brazos de nuevo.

—No quiero que nada te pase —dijo con sinceridad mientras se alejaba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Luego él se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la habitación. Derrotada, la pelirrosa lo observó, observándolo desaparecer en silencio por el pasillo, el suave sonido de su puerta cerrándose llegando a sus oídos momentos después. Bajando la mirada al suelo, se mordió el labio.

Quería con tantas ganas alcanzarlo, abrazarse a él bajo las sábanas, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura… pero nunca se habían abrazado sin haber tenido sexo primero y era obvio que de ninguna manera iba a ocurrir eso esa noche. El simple pensamiento de cómo él podría reaccionar a ella inmiscuyéndose en la habitación de él la asustaba, y la dura realidad era que ella no estaba en condición de manejar el posible rechazo por parte de él.

Lo cual fue la razón por la que, luego de haber agarrado sus zapatos y apagado la TV, regresó a su habitación y no a la de él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sólo sé que no sé nada, pero sí que Katte es un panqué. :3

.

También sé que el manga de esta semana fue exquisito. Me sacó que mi aletargada depresión por no ver nada de SasuSaku.

Me mató, grité, lloré (en el interior, claro está) y por un momento... dejé que mi lado fangirl se apoderara de míl. Para quien le interese, le invito a pasar a mi tumblr para ver todas las bellezas que encontré en tumblr. De SasuSaku, por supuesto.

Hoy dormiré como bebé. B)

.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas por leer la historia, los reviews y las alertas. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	28. Del Dicho al Hecho Hay Mucho Trecho

_**Incomplete**_

.

_**Capítulo Veintiocho  
><strong>__Del Dicho Al Hecho Hay Mucho Trecho_

* * *

><p>—¡Señorita Sakura! —la voz emocionada en demasía de Yuki le dio la bienvenida al entrar al comedor, obligándola a expulsar cualquier rastro de sueño de su sistema—. ¿Debería ya de traerle el desayuno? —trinó con alegría.<p>

A pesar de no estar en el mejor de los humores, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír ante su obvio entusiasmo. Ella y Sasuke no siempre desayunaban en casa, y Yuki no siempre estaba ahí, pero cuando lo hacían y ella estaba, a ella le gustaba servirlo ella misma.

—Sí, Yuki —accedió, asintiendo ligeramente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, al lado de su esposo, quien parecía estar absorbido en revisar su correo electrónico en su BlackBerry—. Gracias.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Sakura descubrió que estaba embarazada y todavía seguía sin reunir el valor para contarle a su esposo la noticia.

Había tenido una par de intentos, pero todos ellos habían fallado miserablemente, se habían ido al demonio antes de que pudiera siquiera salir la primera palabra de sus labios. Cada vez que caminaba hacia él, determinada en quitarse este peso de sus hombros, terminaba tartamudeando, mirando hacia otro lado y cambiando el tema, echándole toda la culpa al estrés y el cansancio.

Y la peor parte de toda esa situación era que sabía que todo era culpa de ella. Ella era la mujer—era su deber protegerse. Esa noche… había sabido qué terminarían haciendo. Debió haber comenzado a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva justo allí en ese momento, sin importar lo extraño que le hubiera parecido a su esposo. Porque, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que le explicaría este desastre ahora? Él obviamente había asumido que ella se estaba protegiendo, ya que era dolorosamente obvio que un hijo no tenía cabida en la vida de él al momento.

Su posible reacción la asustaba, en serio. No sabía qué hacer, y si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía miedo que el alcance de esta situación no la hubiera alcanzado todavía. No se sentía como una madre. No sentía como si alguien —un pequeño ser humano— estuviera creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Dónde estaba esa radiante felicidad de la que toda mujer hablaba? Porque todo lo que sentía, todo lo que veía… eran problemas. Y dolía tanto saber que no podía disfrutar esos pequeños momentos, que el destino de ese niño —esta criatura que, honestamente hablando, no tenía la culpa de nada— era incierto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke descubrió que el comportamiento de su esposa estaba siendo particularmente extraño en esos días. Aunque nunca habían sido el tipo de pareja inseparable, no estaba para nada complacido de admitir que no había visto mucho de ella durante el transcurso de esos últimos días. Sólo la veía en la mañana—y eso sólo cuando tenía suerte; cuando regresaba a casa en la tarde, usualmente tenía la desagradable sorpresa de descubrir que ella no lo estaba esperando como solía hacerlo. Ella se iba a dormir temprano, se encerraba en su habitación, y llámenlo cobarde, pero él nunca se atrevió a tocar, a entrar, a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Ella nunca lo invitó, pareciendo negarse a pasar tiempo de calidad con él, el contacto físico entre ellos se limitaba al beso ocasional y las caricias accidentales y sentía como si ella se le estuviera escabullendo, lejos y más lejos con cada día que pasaba. Y le preocupaba, en serio. Le preocupaba porque él sabía que algo estaba mal. Lo que él no sabía era cómo afrontar exactamente el problema. No era bueno con esto. Lidiar con mujeres descontentas y situaciones incómodas no era lo suyo e incluso si estaba intentándolo, sus esfuerzos no parecían dar frutos.

Tomen esa situación por ejemplo. Era una de las primera veces que él se había molestado en desayunar con ella y honestamente había esperado verla un poco más feliz—o al menos demostrar un poco más de emoción. Pero se veía totalmente cansada. Y había bajado vestida con sólo una bata… en serio, ¿desde cuándo hacía esas cosas Sakura? Quizás en la tarde, cuando estaba muy caluroso afuera y su ropa normal la sofocaba, pero al principio del día, ella siempre estaba bien vestida con su cabello y maquillaje perfectos… ¿exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo con ella, huh?

—¿Qué estás cocinando, Yuki? —preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía, esperando relajar el ambiente con su pregunta. Después de todo, Sakura parecía tener afecto por los dulces últimamente.

La respuesta de Yuki fue inmediata, alegra y feliz como siempre. —Pancakes, señor —anunció.

La pelirrosa sintió su estómago tener un extraño retorcijón ante la mera mención del dulce desayuno, pero lo ignoró, eligiendo en cambio enfocarse en la voz ataviada de preocupación de Sasuke.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —se dirigió a ella.

Asintió sin dudar, incluso si era una mentira. —Sí —dijo.

—Te ves enferma —señaló en esa forma franca de él. De haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, hubiera sonreído.

—Bueno, yo… —trató de explicar, pero terminó deteniéndose, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es sólo que no crea que pueda comer más dulces —dijo finalmente, evadiendo su mirada.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —Has estado comiendo muchos últimamente.

—Sí —aceptó—, pero como que estoy cansada de ellos —se encogió de hombros, mirándolo—. Es decir, es bueno comer dulces mientras estás en tu periodo, pero el exceso es demasiado incluso para mí.

Uno diría que ella estaba cavando su propia tumba al alimentarlo con semejantes mentiras, pero Sasuke era tan inocente y tan completamente despistado cuando se trataba de problemas de mujeres, que había resultado increíblemente fácil echarle la culpa de todos los síntomas de su embarazo a su supuesto período. Probablemente podía decirle cualquier cosa en este momento y él todavía lo creería.

Por supuesto, la forma en que él parecía echarse para atrás cada vez que esto venía a colación era otra ventaja, una que aseguraba que a ella no se le iría la lengua sin siquiera darse cuenta. Porque, sin importar las circunstancias, su esposo siempre estaría prestándole atención al más insignificante de los detalles—esa era una de las cosas que mejor lo definían.

Poco sabía ella de que él no era así de tonto y que ya estaba comenzando a cuestionar su comportamiento y los motivos que se mantenía dándole.

—Ya veo —dijo detenidamente, su atención regresando a su BlackBerry—. Le puedes decir a Yuki que cocine algo más para ti entonces.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No, está bien —dijo, tomando un poco de agua—haciendo una mueca porque, por alguna razón u otra, su boca se sintió amarga.

Poco sabía ella sobre que él no era así de tonto y que ya estaba comenzando a cuestionar su comportamiento y los motivos que ella se mantenía dándole.

Yuki eligió ese momento en particular para aparecer con el desayuno, colocando los platos en frente de cada uno de ellos. Los pancakes con fresa solían ser su comida preferida en el pasado. Solía comerlos en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, y luego en la cena, en los días cuando parecía no tener la cabeza para preocuparse sobre su peso. Pero ahora, el simple concepto parecía incomprensible.

Con un gruñido, su mano se alzó para cubrirse la boca y, antes de que el cerebro de Sasuke pudiera siquiera registrar la acción, salió volando de su asiento, entrando como un rayo al baño.

Por un momento, el Uchiha sólo estuvo ahí sentado, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Luego se recompuso y rápidamente la siguió, llamándola.

La encontró en el baño más cercano, inclinada sobre la taza del baño mientras vomitaba, la puerta totalmente abierta en su apuro por llegar rápido ahí. Estupefacto, las acciones de él fueron automáticas mientras se movía para agarrarle el cabello por ella, su otra mano descansando de forma reconfortante sobre su espalda. Cuando ella terminó, él la ayudó a pararse tácitamente, descargando la taza por ella mientras ella lánguidamente se limpiaba la boca en el lavabo, su pequeña mano agarrando el borde de la barra con fuerza, como si esa fuera la única cosa que la mantuviera de pie a esas alturas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras le tendía amablemente una toalla, frunciendo el entrecejo por la forma en que ella deliberadamente pareció evadir su mirada—. Me estás preocupando, Sakura.

—No tienes por qué estar preocupado —murmuró con suavidad—. Ya te dije—

—Oh, ¿entonces este es otro efecto secundario de tu periodo? ¡No juegues conmigo, Sakura! Podré estar despistado, pero no soy estúpido —dijo con brusquedad, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber perdido la paciencia cuando la vio bajar la mirada una vez más, su cabello rosa obscureciéndole la vista de su rostro. Con un suave suspiro, él extendió su brazo y alzó su barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Por favor háblame —susurró—. Dime qué está ocurriendo.

—Yo no… yo no lo sé —tartamudeó—. Creo que fue algo que comí.

Sasuke dejó caer su mano, metiéndola en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Quizás deberías descansar —sugirió.

—No puedo —habló sin siquiera pensar en su respuesta—. TenTen y Neji regresan hoy de su luna de miel, y yo—

—Shhh —la silenció, colocando un dedo en los labios de ella—. Tú nada —dijo—. Tú te quedas en casa.

—¡Pero Sasuke! —se quejó, lágrimas traicioneras apareciendo en sus ojos sin quererlo. La simplicidad con la que él habló demostró que no tenía idea de lo serio que era toda esa situación, y que fue demostrado una vez más cuando parpadeó con sorpresa ante la imagen de su mirada vidriosa. No tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, pero su esposa había cambiado. La Sakura que él conocía era fuerte—no lloraría por nimiedades como esas.

Gentilmente limpiándose las lágrimas, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. —Sakura, esto no es nada del otro mundo. Habrá otros días para reunirse con TenTen.

—Sí —susurró con un gimoteo, tratando de arreglar sutilmente su error—. Tienes razón. No sé lo que está pasando conmigo…

Sasuke la observó durante un momento más, una mirada escéptica —aun así gentil— en sus ojos, antes de envolver el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y lentamente comenzando a sacarla del baño.

—Vamos —la instó—. Vayamos arriba. Te quedarás en la cama hasta que te sientas mejor. Puedes decirle a TenTen que venga si quieres. Demonios, ¡incluso puedes salir a reunirte con ella! Tienes veintidós años. Puedes hacer lo que quieras —se detuvo en frente de las escaleras, acunando su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo—. Pero asegúrate de que primero te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió, tragando con pesadez. —Sí —susurró.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Tengo que irme. Cuídate —inclinándose, le besó la frente, antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

La puerta frontal se cerró luego de un momento y la pelirrosa tomó eso como su señal para subir y comenzar a alistarse para su cita con Tenten, ignorando completamente el dulce consejo de su esposo. Ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de tocar cualquier tipo de comida en ese momento, así que antes de desaparecer en la planta alta, se tomó el tiempo para hacerle saber a Yuki que no había necesidad de mantenerse merodeando en la cocina.

Una vez dentro de los confines de su habitación, se tomó un largo y caliente baño, estilizó su cabello y se maquilló, antes de que comenzara a asaltar su clóset por algo de ropa. Después de un minuto, sacó un pequeño vestido gris; se acampanaba un poco debajo de sus pechos, así que supuso que era perfecto. Su embarazo no estaba tan avanzado, así que nadie más que ella podía notar los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo, pero su abdomen tenía un pequeño bulto que no había estado ahí antes. Llámenla paranoica, pero estaba aterrada de que alguien lo notara. Sin embargo, embarazada o no, todavía no estaba lista para abandonar sus tacones.

Se reunió con TenTen un poco pasadas las diez de la mañana, en lo que ahora se había vuelto su café usual. A pesar de la obvia preocupación que tenía por ella, la castaña estaba brillando, irradiando felicidad, obviamente contenta con su vida como mujer casada. De haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, Sakura se hubiera sentido mal por arruinarle el momento feliz en el que le dijo a sus amigas todo sobre su luna de miel—y encima de eso, también culpable por llamarla durante dicha luna de miel para agobiarla con sus problemas.

Pero dada la reciente situación, no podía encontrar dentro de ella el hacer algo más que llorar amargamente, ansiando la presencia reconfortante que la castaña siempre había representado para ella. Sin importar cómo las viera un extraño, estaba claro para Sakura que TenTen era la más madura de su pequeño grupo, siempre sabiendo qué consejos dar, incluso si nunca hubiera experimentado el problema en cuestión ella misma—eso había estado claro para ella desde su primera conversación íntima en ese coche en frente del antro que había, de alguna forma u otra, cambiado su vida para siempre una vez que entró.

Durante los últimos años, había tratado de convencerse que podía valerse por sí sola, sin importar las circunstancias. Pero estando sentada ahí, con ese peso sobre sus hombros… 'agradecida' no podía siquiera comenzar a describir lo que sentía por TenTen a esas alturas.

—No estamos listos para esto, TenTen —sollozó en silencio, mirando hacia la mesa—. Realmente no lo estamos.

La castaña dejó salir un suave suspiro, una de sus manos extendiéndose para agarrar la de ella. —Cariño… —susurró, ante una falta total de palabras sobre qué decir.

—Él es tan posesivo —continuó, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que él me vea como una mujer, como su esposa… sino más bien como una especie de trofeo, una meta que se ha autoimpuesto —se detuvo por un momento, acercándose a un tembloroso suspiro—. Él no confía en mí en lo más mínimo…

TenTen se mordió el labio. —¿Tienes miedo de que te vaya a acusar de ponerle el cuerno? —preguntó con duda—. ¿Que no va a reconocer a este bebé como suyo?

Sakura suspiró, negando con la cabeza. —No lo sé —confesó con un susurro roto.

—Sakura, ustedes dos han estado durmiendo juntos por, ¿qué?—dos meses. Él no puede simplemente decir cosas así.

—Sí, sí puede —sostuvo, dándole un vistazo desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Él puede porque es Sasuke, ¡y porque dormir juntos es todo lo que hemos estado haciendo!

Aunque le gustaría engañarse en creer que ahí había algo más, algo más en su relación que sólo sexo, Sakura se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. Porque sabía que eso sería todo lo que haría—engañarse. Su relación estaba basada en sexo —nada más— y había momentos cuando se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él tan rápido, sin esperar a conocerlo mejor.

No había por qué negar que, durante el curso de las últimas semanas, habían aprendido una variedad de cosas el uno del otro—al menos, ella sabía que lo había hecho. Pero incluso eso no había sido hecho de la 'forma tradicional'. Las parejas normales tenían citas, se tomaban de las manos, se besaban y fajaban, pero por un tiempo—no iban más allá de eso. Ellos encontraban otras formas de entretenerse, actividades cuyo propósito era lograr que se conocieran mejor.

Ella y Sasuke no eran así—nunca habían sido así. Cualquier cosa que pudieran haber aprendido uno del otro había sido a través de pequeñas conversaciones y situaciones diferentes en las que se habían encontrado. No había nada significante sobre eso. Lo único que ellos dos iniciaban conscientemente era el sexo.

Ella siempre había tenido la sensación de que algo no estaba bien en su relación, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de qué tan llena de errores estaba hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el concepto de traer a un bebé a este mundo, a este ambiente.

—¿Has…? —la voz dubitativa de TenTen la sacó de sus pensamiento, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad—. ¿Has pensando sobre… ya sabes…?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente lo que su amiga quiso decir con eso. —Nunca sería capaz de hacer eso —dijo—. Y TenTen… este bebé no tiene la culpa de esto. Cometí un error y ahora es tiempo de que enfrente las consecuencias. Pero soy su madre… y lo protegeré. Sin importar lo que ocurra, tendré a este bebé, TenTen.

La castaña sonrió, apretando su mano aún más. —Y yo estaré justo a tu lado en cada paso del camino —le aseguro, ganándose una pequeña mano de regreso. Una pequeña sonrisa que, tristemente, desapareció después de un segundo.

—Estoy asustada —susurró abatida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los ojos de TenTen se suavizaron. —Yo sé, cariño, y lo entiendo, pero—

—TenTen, ¡piénsalo! —la interrumpió—. He estado bebiendo—he estado bebiendo en exceso. Y me he estado estresando sobre tu boda y sobre Sasuke… y Dios, he estado yendo de aquí para allá demasiado. Demonios, ¡he estado _dando brincos_ de un lado para el otro! Y todos estos dolores repentinos… —se detuvo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente—. TenTen, ¿y si algo realmente _está_ mal?

—Shh, tranquilízate —la calmó gentilmente, dándole palmaditas a su mano. —Tengo una amiga que es obstetra. Le puedo llamar en este momento si quieres que lo haga. Haremos una cita tan pronto como sea posible—porque, Dios no lo quiera, si algo realmente está mal, necesitamos descubrirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura sorbió, asintiendo. —Llámala —instó.

—De acuerdo —dijo TenTen—. Sólo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Solucionaremos esto, lo prometo.

~•~

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en su oficina, mirando algunos documentos, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su mente lejos de su esposa pelirrosa. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaba…

¿Estaba bien? ¿Había vomitado de nuevo? ¿Había salido para reunirse con TenTen como se suponía que lo harían? Desde que se habían juntado, la preocupación se había vuelto una emoción común para él y más de una vez se encontró agarrando su celular, sólo para detenerse a tiempo y alejar su mano. Podría estar preocupado sobre el bienestar de ella, pero no estaba desesperado.

Sakura ya era una mujer adulta. Sabía cómo cuidarse por sí misma—después de todo, si había sobrevivido todos estos años sin tener a alguien a su lado, ¿por qué esta situación sería diferente? Esa era una pregunta a la que le tenía una respuesta y sonaba así: 'No lo sería'. Corta y significativa, justo como a él le gustaban.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y alzó la vista por un segundo para ver a su secretaria entrar a la oficina con una taza de café en las manos que él había pedido previamente.

Katya era una mujer alta de veinte años, con un rizado cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Era caprichosa y ambiciosa. Ego y orgullo por encima de todo—ese era su lema. Había estado trabajando como secretaria de Sasuke por casi ya tres meses y había, desde entonces, estado intentando engatusarlo. No era una tarea fácil y eso no era necesariamente porque el Uchiha no mostrara el más mínimo interés en lo que ella tenía para ofrecer. Era principalmente porque se negaba a ser extremadamente obvia con sus intenciones, incluso si tenía la total certeza de que él ya se había dado cuenta, para ahora, qué era exactamente lo que ella quería de él.

A decir verdad, Katya no era alguien que se quedara por mucho tiempo, así que nunca había tenido problema con ser franca y exigente—especialmente cuando estaba segura de que nadie podía negarle lo que ella quería—pero esta situación era diferente. _Él_ era diferente. Uchiha Sasuke tenía todo lo que ella había estado buscando en un hombre —el físico, el cerebro y el dinero— y sintió como si ya fuera finalmente el momento para sentar cabeza y estar con un hombre que la mereciera, un hombre que le pudiera dar todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Estaba cansada de trabajar, sin importar lo bien pagada que estuviera. Quería más. Y sabía con certeza que Sasuke podía darle eso.

—Aquí está su café, señor —dijo mientras colocaba la taza en su mesa, sonriendo con sensualidad.

Sus ojos oscuros se alzaron para encontrarse con los de ella, y gruñó para despedirla, pero ella no pasó por desapercibido la forma en que su mirada permaneció fija en su figura por un momento más largo de lo normal. Y aunque no había habido un destello de emoción en ellos, ni siquiera el sutil brillo de la lujuria al que estaba acostumbrada a ver en los ojos de otros hombres, Katya supo exactamente lo que ese pequeño desliz significó: él estaba cayendo—lento, pero seguro.

No era tonta, ni estaba ciega. Había hecho su tarea antes de hacer su plan, así que sabía que él estaba casado. El único problema era que no podía importarle menos eso. Ya se había impuesto una meta para ella, y no había nada deteniéndola para conseguirlo—su terquedad era inquebrantable.

Y ella había decidido, tiempo atrás, que lo quería.

Por lo tanto, Uchiha Sasuke sería de ella.

~•~

—¡TenTen, no puedo creer esto! —exclamó la pelirrosa tan pronto como entró a su casa, sus ojos jade iluminados con felicidad por lo que pareció ser la primera vez en un muy largo tiempo—. ¿Tú también lo escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste sus pequeños latidos? —preguntó mientras se giraba para encarar a su amiga, una sonrisa impresionante iluminando su rostro.

La castaña sonrió con suavidad. Era difícil de explicar lo aliviada que se sintió al ver a su amiga tan feliz, cuando tan sólo un par de horas antes había sido incapaz de evitar llorar.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sakura —dijo—. Estuve justo ahí, justo a tu lado.

Sakura sonrió, su mano descansando en su abdomen. —No creo que nunca me haya sentido así de aliviada, TenTen —confesó—. Estaba teniendo dudas, me estaba sintiendo extraña. Pero ahora… todo cambió. Me siento… me siento bien. Siento como si las cosas finalmente estarán bien.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al escuchar eso —la castaña le dijo—. Ahora finalmente podrás relajarte—tu hijo está perfectamente bien.

Con un suspiro, asintió, su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente. —Casi por un milagro —dijo.

—Bueno… —TenTen sonrió—. Él es un pequeño milagro en sí mismo, ¿no?

Sakura pasó la mano sobre su abdomen de forma inconsciente. —Eso creo —dijo.

Un momento de silencio pasó, silencio que TenTen rompió con una pregunta que era temida por ambas, pero que necesitaba ser preguntada de todas formas. —¿Vas a decirle a él?

—Sí —la respuesta de la pelirrosa fue sorprendentemente firme y rápida—. Sí, lo haré. Hoy en la noche —especificó, y luego se detuvo por un momento, negando con la cabeza mientras otra sonrisa se arrastraba a su rostro—. Nunca pensé… nunca pensé que terminaría embarazada con el hijo de Sasuke, TenTen. Pero lo hice. Y si él… si él realmente se preocupa por mí, por esta relación, por esta vida que hemos estado tratando de construir para nosotros… si a él realmente le importa todo eso, entonces aceptará las cosas como son y les sacará el mejor provecho. Y si no… bueno, no estoy segura de lo que pasará entonces. Pero voy a tener a este bebé.

Dejando caer su mano, se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Y eso es todo.

~•~

Más tarde esa noche, Sakura se encontró sentada en el sofá de la sala, vestida cómodamente con una camiseta rosa sin mangas y unos pantis del mismo color; su cabello estaba cuidadosamente amarrado en una coleta, su rostro limpio de cualquier cosmético. Un bol con helado de chocolate descansaba sobre su regazo, una cuchara en su mano, mientras sus ojos jade estaban fijas en la pantalla plana pegada en la pared, brillando con diversión mientras veía a las caricaturas bailar. Después de tantas lágrimas, supuso que una risotada sincera le haría bien a su bebé.

Verla así, sin embargo, hizo a Sasuke querer reírse por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en años. Había percibido algo diferente en la atmósfera de la casa desde el primer momento en que entró por la puerta. No tenía idea de qué pudo haber ocurrido, pero el aire estaba más calmado—la gruesa capa de tensión que se había acumulado durante los últimos días ya no estaba. Las cosas finalmente parecían regresar a donde habían estado con anterioridad, y eso le fue demostrado de nuevo cuando entró a la sala, sus ojos de inmediato atisbándola.

Ella estaba acurrucada en el cómodo sofá, en silencio mirando la televisión, la escena pareciéndose enormemente a la de unos días atrás. Sin embargo, había ciertas diferencias y Sasuke estuvo agradecido de eso. Ella estaba ahora más erguida, más imponente. Sus ojos, en vez de estar vacíos, eran las relucientes esmeraldas a las que él se había acostumbrado, bailando con felicidad y alegría. Ella estaba comiendo de nuevo helado, mientras la televisión estaba funcionando quedamente en el fondo; desde el ángulo en donde él estaba de pie, no podía ver por completo, pero las tonadas familiares de Tom y Jerry le indicaron la fuente actual de diversión de ella.

Con una sonrisa socarrona que no se molestó en ocultar, tiró bruscamente su saco en el brazo de un sillón cercano, el sonido sordo que hizo alarmando a su esposa. No había sido su intención asustarla, pero ver la adorable forma en que ella reaccionó lo hizo felicitarse en silencio por sus acciones.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó, colocando una mano sobre su acelerado corazón—. ¡No puedes andar por ahí asustándome así! ¿Quieres matarme?

Su sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó mientras con lentitud se dirigía hacia ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sonando divertido, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, a su lado—. ¡Tienes chocolate en toda tu boca!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la pelirrosa se acercó a la mesa de centro frente a ella; asentando el bol en la superficie de madera, fue a buscar una servilleta que usó para limpiarse la boca.

—¿Todavía queda algo? —preguntó, mirando a su esposo con curiosos ojos jade.

—Sí —respondió, incapaz de contener la sonrisa socarrona mientras una diabólica idea aparecía en su mente—. Queda un poquito aquí… —indicó vagamente, tocándose los labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Dónde? —lo incitó, sólo que ligeramente irritada—, ¿aquí? —se limpió la comisura del labio, buscando en sus ojos la aprobación.

—No —rechazó, negando con la cabeza. Acercándose más a ella, la asedió sutilmente, doblando su cabeza para que su frente descansara ahora sobre la de ella—. Aquí —susurró con voz ronca, lamiendo su labio inferior.

Su ritmo cardíaco incrementándose dramáticamente, el aliento de la pelirrosa se aceleró. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de su esposo sobre sus labios y, a pesar de la creciente temperatura en la habitación, no pudo evitar estremecerse. De repente, antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar la acción, él estampó sus labios en los de ella con una ferocidad y desesperación que la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa. La lengua de él se aprovechó de su reacción y de inmediato invadió su boca, enredándose con la de ella, obligándola a responder al beso con la misma hambrienta pasión.

—Dios, cómo te he extrañado —habló con voz ronca contra sus labios, acunando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándola aún más.

—Sasuke —jadeó, medio intentando alejarlo, medio queriendo adentrarlo en ella. Había extrañado esto—lo había extrañado a él. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo sin tocarlo, sin teniéndolo a _él_ tocándola a _ella_, ahora parecía como una tarea imposible—. Sasuke, realmente tengo algo que decirte —pero a estas alturas, sus prioridades eran otras.

—Luego —murmuró simplemente, no interesado en lo más mínimo, mientras atacaba su boca con una nueva ronda de besos apasionados.

—Sasuke, no —se quejó, sus manos empujando su pecho lánguidamente—e inútilmente—. Sasuke, realmente tengo algo importante—

—¡Dije luego, Sakura! —espetó, arrancando sus labios de los de ella. Agarrándola de las caderas, poniéndola bruscamente sobre su regazo, su mano trabajando rápidamente en soltarle el cabello de sus confines, antes de meterla entre los gruesos mechones rosas. Su frente se apoyó en la de ella, su respiración acelerada ventilándose en los labios de ella—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito en este momento.

Sakura trató de protestar, pero mientras él estampaba sus labios en los de ella una vez más, descubrió que no podía resistirse a él. Las cosas estaban bien al momento—o al menos _iban_ a estar bien. Su esposo estaba con ella. Él estaría ahí en la mañana. Estaban juntos, y mientras ellos permanecieran de esa forma, nada malo podría pasar.

Así que decidió que darle las noticias inesperadas podía esperar un poco más de tiempo. Después de todo, sólo porque finalmente hubiera aceptado la situación no significaba que podía estar segura de que la reacción de su esposo sería una positiva. Y si el que él descubriera que iba a ser papá resultaba ser el final de su relación, entonces al menos habría tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar estar entre sus brazos una vez más.

La idea de que el final entre ellos pudiera estar tan cerca la aterraba… pero ciertamente, no tenía lugar justo ahí justo ahora. No mientras la calidez de él la envolvía de forma tan reconfortante, tan protectora, tan minuciosa. A estas alturas, había sólo tres cosas que importaban—él, ellos y la conexión que existía entre ellos. Nada más, nada menos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

.

Esto de la universidad combinado con el trabajo como que es algo complicado.

Muchas me han preguntado por qué he tardado tanto... la realidad es, que cuesta. Y mucho, btw. Si no he actualizado realmente no es porque no quiera, si no porque simplemente no he tenido el tiempo para sentarme y dedicarle el tiempo que se merece esta parte mía.

Han insistido tanto con esta historia que me han animado a darle una continuidad más seguida (valga la redundancia, haha).

Anyways, aquí está. Me he esforzado estas semanas que ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo. :)

SOMOS CANON, BTW. Hahaha. ;D

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	29. No vale la pena

_**Incomplete**_

.

_**Capítulo Veintinueve  
><strong>No Vale la Pena_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con el sonido del celular chillando fuertemente sobre su mesa de noche, rompiendo el silencio que había acobijado previamente la habitación. Con un pequeño gruñido de descontento al ser despertada tan brutalmente después de la que pareció ser la noche de descanso más pacífica que había tenido en un rato, rodó y con ojos soñolientos entreabiertos, luchó por alcanzar el molesto aparato.<p>

No era la primera vez que se despertaba para encontrarse en el lado de la cama de su esposo después de que él se fuera a trabajar en las mañanas, pero ciertamente sí era la primera vez que encontró eso ser un inconveniente (en vista de que la almohada de él siempre era más suave y más acolchonada—y olía a él más que la de ella).

Extendida horizontalmente sobre el colchón, sus dedos finalmente agarraron el celular, y sin cuidado alguno presionó el botón de aceptar, trayéndolo a su oído mientras su cabeza caía cansadamente sobre su ahora fría almohada.

—¿Hola? —masculló, no teniendo la fuerza necesaria para siquiera importarle quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

La familiar voz alegre que la saludó, sin embargo, hizo que se espabilara al instante, todos los rastros de sueño disipándose de su sistema. —_¡Hola, Sakura!_

—¡Naruto! —exclamó, una sonrisa feliz iluminando su rostro mientras subía la cabeza, dejando que sus codos soportaran su peso—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No me has hablado en una eternidad! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado!

—_Por supuesto que me has extrañado_ —Naruto rió—, _pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer algo últimamente. He estado muy ocupado._

—Sí, claro —bufó, las palabras escapando de su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlas—, ¿muy ocupado para llamarme?, ¿a mí? ¡Soy como tu hermana, por el amor de Dios!

El rubio se mantuvo callado por un momento. —_Err… Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?_ —preguntó, ligeramente vacilante.

La pelirrosa lanzó un suspiro al escucharlo, una mano levantándose para masajear su frente. Durante los últimos días, había descubierto que uno de los inconvenientes de estar embarazada —aparte de las náuseas matutinas, la fatiga y los irritantes dolores de espalda— era que sus emociones parecían estar en una constante montaña rusa.

Había estado irritable y era fácil de enojar en todo el tiempo que no estaba llorando o atormentándose con los peores escenarios, así que ahora podía ver claramente de dónde estaba partiendo su mejor amigo. Después de todo, nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se enojara con alguien simplemente porque no se pusiera al corriente con ella durante un periodo de tiempo; ella no _exigía_ atención—ella se la _ganaba_.

—Lo siento, Naruto —se disculpó—. Es sólo que… bueno, estoy en un periodo de mi vida bastante delicado justo ahora y cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, me afecta.

—_¿Un periodo de tu vida bastante delicado?_—repitió, y ella fácilmente se imaginó la ceja fruncida arruinando su rostro—. _¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? ¡No me digas que estás enferma!_

—No, Naruto —rió—, no estoy enferma. A decir verdad… —rodando sobre su espalda, observó el techo de una forma soñadora mientras una de sus manos llegaba a acariciar su estómago todavía plano—. Esta es la cosa más bella que alguna vez me haya ocurrido. Naruto… —se detuvo por un segundo, insegura de cómo darle la noticia, antes de decidir rápidamente que —al menos en el caso de él— el simple acercamiento era lo mejor—. Estoy embarazada.

Un momento de silencio le siguió a su inesperada declaración, el cual fue pronto roto con un fuerte chillido—. _¿Qué?_

Sakura rió. —Sí —confirmó.

—_¿P-pero tú y el bastardo, Sakura?_ —tartamudeó, en shock.

—Sí —sonrió, mordiéndose el labio—. Yo y el bastardo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, cierto?

—_Sí, bueno… pobre bebé, Sakura_ —dijo y ella rió una vez más al escuchar la seriedad en su voz—. _Con semejante padre…_

—No seas malo —reprendió con suavidad—. Sasuke es… bueno, pienso que estoy comenzando a conocer al verdadero él, ¿entiendes? Y es bastante asombroso.

—_Claaaro_ —bufó, pero por suerte, se detuvo en presionar el tema antes de que sus emociones ya fuera de control hicieran que ella perdiera los estribos y comenzara a gritarle—. _¿Qué dijo sobre el bebé?_

—Yo… —comenzó, pero se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Un suave suspiro salió de sus labios al darse cuentade que una vez más se enfrentaba con el mismo problema de siempre—.No le he dicho todavía —confesó finalmente—. Eso… no es tan fácil como inicialmente había pensado. Sólo tú y TenTen saben.

—_Sak, sabes que teamo y que haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿cierto?_ —preguntó.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, confundida con el repentino cambio de tema. —Ya sé —respondió—. Yo también te amo.

—_Si él te lastima de nuevo… lo mataré _—advirtió, hablando lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse deque ella entendiera que él iba enserio con cada una de las palabras que salía de sus labios—. _Sin importar las circunstancias —o tus sentimientos por él— lo mataré esta vez._

—No seas así —murmuró con desaprobación—. Las cosas están mejorando entre nosotros. Pronto, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de él nunca más. Lo prometo.

Un profundo suspiro resonó a través del teléfono—. _Bueno, espero que mantengas esa promesa, Sakura._

—Yo siempre lo hago —le recordó.

—_Bien_ —dijo, y con otro suspiro, dejó ir el tema—. _¿Cenas conmigo hoy en la noche?_

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras pensaba la respuesta. —No sé —dijo, la incertidumbre manchando su voz—. Sasuke podría vernos, y ya sabes cómo se pone.

—_Ven a mi departamento_ —respondió, fácilmente encontrando una solución—. _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

—Muy bien, entonces —accedió —no obstante un poco vacilante— con una sonrisa—. Te veo hoy en la noche. ¡Adiós!

—_¡Adiós! Ohh, y enciende tu celular para mí, ¿sí?_ —agregó de forma apresurada, antes de terminar la conversación.

Con otro suave suspiro y una ligera negación, todavía no convencida por completo de que aceptar la invitación de su mejor amigo había sido una buena idea, la pelirrosa rodó sobre su estómago, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono mientras marcaba el número ya memorizado de TenTen.

No había nada que la detuviera de decirle la verdad a Sasuke esa noche—y ya que tenía algo de tiempo en sus manos, supuso que podía usar algo de 'inspiración'.

~•~

—¡Sasuke-kun! —un chillido demasiado familiar resonó por la mansión, casi sobresaltándolo, el sonido de tacones golpeteando la madera dura del piso que le siguió, rompiendo el silencio que pacíficamente había incluido su ambiente.

El joven Uchiha, quien se había encerrado en su oficina justo después del desayuno, suspiró y dejó la pluma en la mesa, sus manos levantándose para cubrirse el rostro mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de gruñir —o más bien, lloriquear— inútilmente. De dónde sacaba estar mujer tanta determinación y perseverancia estaba por encima de su comprensión, en serio.

Pero una vez más, su papá le había puesto el mundo a sus pies desde el momento en que ella nació, así que supuso que ella tenía los suministros —_toneladas de suministros_— esperando sin problemas a ser usados.

Reclinándose en su cómoda silla de cuero, la observó aparecer en la entrada de la oficina, ataviada con el más corto y ceñido vestido rojo que él hubiera visto alguna vez, y un par de tacones negros.

Había decidido quedarse en casa esa mañana y esperar a que su esposa despertara, queriendo darle la oportunidad de decir lo que había querido decir la noche anterior, cuando él la había interrumpido de forma poco ceremoniosa —no es que creyera que alguien pudiera culparlo— pero con la inesperada aparición de la pelirroja, se encontró peligrosamente cerca de arrepentirse de su decisión.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó de nuevo, su voz más moderada, ahora que lo había encontrado.

Sasuke la observó de forma inexpresiva. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decirlo para que Yuki entendiera que él ya _no_ quería a esta mujer merodeando por su casa?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, exasperado—. ¿Realmente eres incapaz de captar la indirecta—y desaparecer?

Era difícil de admitir, pero él se estaba desesperando. Parecía como si ella siempre estuviera ahí, teniéndolo en la mira, lista para soltar insultos sobre su esposa cada vez que él se daba la vuelta. Sasuke no era de ninguna manera una persona con una personalidad débil, una que no se pudiera adherir a una opinión propia, pero la duda que ella infundía en él a diario… era demasiado, incluso para él.

Habían dos opciones plausibles: o ella tenía una imaginación muy activa o estaba diciendo la verdad, y aunque él no quería nada más que creer que la última era justo un resultado de su mente enferma y su naturaleza desconfiada y paranoica, él no podía estar seguro—_no podía_. Su forma de ser intensa se lo impedía y temía que, pronto, él colapsaría y espetaría—y no con Karin, sino con su esposa. Y esa era la última cosa que necesitaban a esas alturas. Había tenido suficiente con los cambios de humor de su esposa, sus repentinos malestares, su extraño comportamiento misterioso… con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente en su relación.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ligeramente molesta—. ¡Soy incapaz de desaparecer sólo así! ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque me importas, Sasuke-kun, y porque no puedo permitir que te sigas haciendo esto por más tiempo. Si continúas permaneciendo con ella y creyendo en sus mentiras, vas a terminar lastimado, ¡y no quiero eso!

—Karin —siseó lentamente—, nadie va a lastimarme—e incluso si lo hicieran, no sería tu problema en lo más mínimo. ¡Métete en tus asuntos y lárgate!

—Ella te está siendo infiel, Sasuke-kun —continúo como si él ni siquiera hubiera hablado, lentamente avanzando por la habitación.

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de levantarse, agarrarla del brazo,sacarla a rastras de su oficina —_su espacio personal_— y echarla de la casa, decidiendo en cambio apretar la mandíbula y fulminarla peligrosamente, amenazantemente.

Por desgracia, ella no pareció notarlo. —Estás siendo muy amable con ella, ¡y todo lo que quiere es venganza! Todo este tiempo, ella se mantuvo a tu lado por tu físico y tu dinero, ¡y por esas malditas apariencias que a todos ustedes les importan tanto! Pero ella no te ama. Ella sólo es una pequeña zorra que le gusta hacer de las suyas con cada hombre que es lo suficientemente desafortunado para cruzarse en su camino. Y por supuesto, en la noche, ella regresa a ti. Ya sabes lo que dicen: guarda lo mejor para el final —se detuvo en frente de su mesa y se mordió el labio mientras le daba un meticuloso vistazo, la mirada en sus ojos tornándose de una de preocupación —falsa preocupación, pero preocupación de todo modos— por una salvaje, casi predatoria—. Supongo que no es tan estúpida después de todo, ¿huh? —agregó, aparentemente para ella.

—Karin —comenzó, su voz calmada y firme, no traicionando al enojo que se disparó por su cuerpo luego de escuchar su discurso—, te voy a pedir —muy amablemente— que te largues de mivista antes de que me harte y te eche de la casa yo mismo —sus ojos ónices perforaron los de ella mientras hablaba—. ¿Estás segura deque quieres pasar por la misma experiencia de nuevo?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, un mohín en su rostro. —Bien, Sasuke-kun —cedió—. Me iré. Pero no estaba jugando. Cuando finalmente te des cuenta con qué tipo de mujer te obligaron a casarte, ven a mí. Te estaré esperando… —y con eso, ella se fue, dejando atrás un rastro de un costoso perfume y palabras que flotaron en al aire durante un largo rato después de que la casa estuviera despejada de su presencia.

Apretando la mandíbula, Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con su mano y trató de luchar contra la ira que se disparó por sus venas, no queriendo colapsar de la nada y comenzar a aventar cosas por todos lados. No, eso sería inaceptable. Especialmente ya que Sakura todavía seguía durmiendo pacíficamente en el segundo piso. Porque ahora a ella le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, se recordó. Estaba cansada y enferma y necesitaba descansar.

La última semana había sido frenética para ambos, y cuando la vio la noche anterior, riendo de forma tan despreocupada, mostrando ese lado infantil que él tanto amaba en secreto, sus ojos brillando como gemas relucientes, como él _solía_ verlas brillar… cuando la vio la noche anterior, sentada ahí, con un bol de helado en sus manos, y sin signo alguno de la enfermedad que la había atacado en la mañana… bueno, él pudo haber estado un poco _demasiado_ feliz,un poco _demasiado_ ansioso para mostrarle lo mucho que ella había llegado a significar para él—un aspecto que incluso _él_ había subestimado.

Así que por supuesto ella estaba exhausta; era tan sólo normal, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero incluso así, no podía negar la persistente sensación de que algo estaba mal, que algo —y él no tenía de qué tan importante, qué tan peligroso ese algo podía ser— no estaba bien sobre el hecho de que ella hubiera cambiado sus hábitos de alimentaciones y sus horas de dormir tan fácilmente y tan repentinamente. Y pensar que eso sólo era _una_ de las tantas cosas extrañas que parecían rodearla hoy en día.

Con un suave suspiro y una ligera negación de cabeza, el joven Uchiha trató de dirigir su atención de regreso al contrato que había estado estudiando. Para su desagrado —y añadiéndose ya al mal humor en el que lo había obligado la pelirroja a ponerse— pronto descubrió que eso era imposible. Pensamientos de su esposa invadían continuamente su mente y retenían su atención, y aunque ver su rostro sonriente calmaba al enfadado dragón dentro de él, pensar en los últimos días no lo hacía—sólo servía para confundirlo aún más. Y cuando Sasuke estaba confundido, pensaba—y pensaba y pensaba, hasta que llegaba a algunas conclusiones que, tenía que admitirlo, resultaban estar equivocadas la mayoría de las veces. Pero ella había estado actuando de forma tan extraña… ¡y maldita Karin y sus estúpidas, estúpidas ideas!

Sasuke una vez había pensado que esa mujer era inofensiva. Nunca la había considerado estúpida, pero nunca había pensado que pudiera lastimarlo—o a la familia que él estaba tratando de construir con Sakura. Apenas ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Porque ahora no podía evitar pensar: ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si Sakura realmente no era lo que él pensaba que era? ¿Y si ella sólo estaba tratando de vengarse de él por todos los años de sufrimiento por los que la había hecho pasar?Había muchas, muchas cosas que a él todavía le faltaban por conocer sobre ella, cosas que debió haber descubierto _antes_ de casarse con ella—lo cual obviamente no era el caso.

Le dolía considerar siquiera las palabras de la pelirroja, pero su naturaleza de pensar y analizar las cosas en demasía lo dejaban indefenso contra la constante arremetida de dudas que ella se mantenía mandándole. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en una mirada fulminante al darse cuenta de que la perra probablemente sabía eso, que esa la razón por la cual ella hacía todo eso, en primer lugar.

Pero Sasuke no era alguien que les permitiera a otros manipularlo de ninguna manera posible. La fina línea que mantenía a su paciencia se rompió, y se acercó al teléfono, totalmente dispuesto a llamar a su abogado y llenar una orden de restricción contra ella; exagerado o no, ya no quería seguir teniéndola cerca—y si ella no podía entender eso de buena manera y por voluntad propia, entonces no había nada más que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que la línea estaba ocupada—Sakura estaba hablando con alguien. Su primer instinto fue regresar el teléfono en su lugar, ya que no tenía intención —o interés, si vamos al caso— de involucrarse en sus asuntos personales, en su vida. Pero luego escuchó su voz y todo se perdió.

_—Yo… no le he dicho todavía. Eso… no es tan fácil como inicialmente había pensado. Sólo tú y TenTen saben._

_—Sak, sabes que te amo y que haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿cierto?_

_—Ya sé. Yo también te amo._

_—Si él te lastima de nuevo… lo mataré. Sin importar las circunstancias —o tus sentimientos por él— lo mataré esta vez._

_—No seas así. Las cosas están mejorando entre nosotros. Pronto, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de él nunca más. Lo prometo. _

_—Bueno, espero que mantengas esa promesa, Sakura._

_—Yo siempre lo hago._

_—Bien. ¿Cenas conmigo hoy en la noche?_

_—No sé. Sasuke podría vernos—y ya sabes cómo se pone._

_—Ven a mi departamento. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_—Muy bien, entonces. Te veo hoy en la noche. ¡Adiós!_

_—¡Adiós! Ohh, y enciende tu celular para mí, ¿sí? _

Su visión su nubló mientras la conversación se repetía en su mente mucho después de que la señal de llamada lo hubiera interrumpido. _"Yo también te amo"_, había dicho ella. Y no se lo había dicho a él. No, nunca a él. Con los pensamientos nublados por la ira, la voz de Karin sonó en su cabeza—_"Ella sólo es una pequeña zorra que le gusta hacer de las suyas con cada hombre que es lo suficientemente desafortunado para cruzarse en su camino"_. Ella había estado en lo cierto. Todo este tiempo, él había estado defendiendo a la persona equivocada—y lo había hecho como nunca antes había defendido a otra persona, con una ferocidad y una pasión que ni él había creído ser capaz de tener.

Saliófurioso de su oficina antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera registrar la acción, antes de que pudiera encontrarle sentido a lo que había ocurrido—antes de que pudiera analizar la situación y alcanzar otras conclusiones menos dañinas y más lógicas. No pudo saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en su oficina, dejando que su ira aumentara, pero se dio cuenta, por la cantidad que había reunido, que había pasado un buen rato.

Ella se encontró con él en la base de las escaleras, vestida con un par de pantalones negros ajustados, tacones y una blusa holgada sin mangas. Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera notado la forma en que sus ojos destellaban cuando recaían en él, o la hermosa sonrisa que se esparcía en su rostro cuando de sus labios salía su nombre. Hubiera notado lo feliz que ella era al verlo, y hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que quedarse en casa por más tiempo durante las mañanas, para que ella lo encontrara ahí cuando se despertara, era una alternativa apropiada para su ya monótona rutina —lo que sea, si la hacía resplandecer de esa forma.

Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, así que todo lo que él vio cuando la observó fue sus labios formar esas dos palabras —"te amo"— y todo lo que él recordó fue cómo ella no se las había dicho a él, sino a otro hombre con quien había hablado con _su_ teléfono, en _su_ casa, después de haber compartido la cama con _él_ durante toda una noche.

—Sasuke —respiró, sorprendida. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se movió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sólo para tenerlo a él deteniéndola, sus manos envolviendo sus muñecas severamente mientras la mantenía a distancia.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —siseó, su voz baja y peligrosa, sus ojos negros perforándola por completo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, su sonrisa ya desaparecida. —¿Qué…? —se detuvo, insegura de qué pensar de su comportamiento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así? ¿Y de qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Qué era lo que él quería saber con tanta desesperación?

—¡No, no me digas! —se burló, casi una mueca de desdén malvada tirando de sus labios mientras la ira continuaba estallando en sus ojos—. ¿Con ese hombre afortunado que tanto amas?

Su ceja fruncida se intensificó, y un breve momento de recuerdos se proyectó en su mente, recordándole de una época —no hace mucho— cuando él hubiera hecho lo que fuera para reemplazar la arruga entre sus cejas rosas con una brillante sonrisa. Pero rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de desarrollarse en algo más. Eso estaba en el pasado. Él ya había abierto los ojos ahora.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, sonando genuinamente confundida.

Pero Sasuke se negó a seguir dejándose engañar por su facha de inocencia. —¡Deja de actuar! —espetó, permitiéndole tirar sus manos de su apretado agarre mientras ella se estremecía por su tono enojado y daba un paso para atrás—. ¡Te escuché, Sakura! ¡Te escuché hablando con él! ¡Te escuché diciéndole lo mucho que lo amas! Ahora dime: ¿en dónde estuviste ayer durante todo el día?

—Sasuke… —murmuró su nombre, sus ojos inundados con decepción.

—Estabas con él, ¿no? —exigió.

—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No, Sasuke. Ayer, yo estaba… yo estaba—

—¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea! —la interrumpió, agarrándola de los brazos y forzándola abruptamente a acercarse—. ¿Por qué sigues actuando? ¿Por qué, cuando estoy justo aquí, dándote la oportunidad para hablar de una jodida vez?

—¡No estoy mintiendo, maldita sea! —espetó, soltándose por la fuerza de su agarre, sus ojos jade encendidos con renovada ira—. ¡No lo captas! —lo acusó—. ¡Nunca lo hiciste y probablemente nunca lo harás! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

—¡Bueno, _yo _estoy harto de _ti_! —sus ojos negros recorrieron de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo, el desprecio fluyendo por sus venas—. Recién ahora me doy cuenta —dijo—, que he tenido a mi lado a una actriz muy buena. Pero tu actuación ya terminó.

Y con eso, le dio la espalda y salió furioso del lugar, la puerta principal estampándose detrás de él, haciendo que las paredes repiquetearan, dejando a la pelirrosa observándola con una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y sufrimiento nadando en sus ojos. La larga puerta de caoba se abrió de nuevo tan sólo un momento después, y su mejor amiga entró a la casa, sus confundidos orbes chocolate buscando en la habitación hasta que la encontraron.

—Cariño —susurró, angustia fluyendo en sus ojos al ver la expresión grabada en sus rasgos—, ¿qué ocurrió? —abandonando descuidadamente su bolsa y chaqueta en el piso, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba de pie en la base de las escaleras—. ¿Le dijiste?

—¡No! —espetó, su respuesta siendo más dura de lo que quiso, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás para sentarse en las escaleras. Con las manos escondidas en su cabello, un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras los eventos que tuvieron lugar hace no más de un minuto eran asimilados por completo en su mente—. No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? —exigió la castaña, tomando asiento junto a ella.

—¡Estaba furioso! ¡No creo que lo haya visto alguna vez así de enojado!

—¿Qué crees que ocurrió? —siseó, irracionalmente furiosa con su incitación, mientras se giraba para fulminarla, sus manos todavía enredadas en su cabello, los codos descansando sobre sus rodillas—. ¡Él comenzó a gritarme de nuevo! ¡Probablemente me escuchó hablando con Naruto y se puso como loco, como siempre! —su voz se quebró y ella maldijo—. ¡Ya no lo soporto más, maldita sea!

—Cariño, cálmate —aconsejó TenTen, pasando una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda—. Recuerda lo que el doctor te dijo. Sé que duele, pero piénsalo de esta forma —ofreció—. Él podrá ser un poco demasiado posesivo para tu gusto, pero todo lo que él hace o dice es porque está celoso. ¿Y qué mejor prueba de su amor que sus celos?

—No necesito sus malditos celos, TenTen —escupió la pelirrosa—. Lo necesito a _él_. E incluso después de todo este tiempo, no he conseguido obtener un _vistazo_ de lo que hay debajo de su estúpida fachada. Voy por la vida diciéndole a la gente que él es dulce e increíble y todo lo que yo posiblemente podría querer, ¡pero no lo es!Él muestra preocupación por un momento y luego de repente se esfuma, y regresa a ser el mismo hombre frío y distantede siempre. ¡Él no es coherente, TenTen! No lo puedo entender—¡y algunas veces, siento como si él ni siquiera _quisiera_ que yo lo entendiera! Él está constantemente rechazándome, nunca dejándome entrar…

—Sakura, él lo está intentando —le recordó—, realmente lo está. Neji me dijo que nunca antes lo había visto tan metido en una relación, tan entusiasta en hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Él sólo… simplemente no sabe cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones… está completamente despistado.

—Bueno, ¡yo también lo estoy! —gritó, angustiada—. ¡Sólo porque estoy acostumbrada a mostrar afecto más abiertamente no significa que tenga mucha experiencia con las relaciones! Pero lo estoy intentando, TenTen; lo estoy intentando y sabes perfectamente bien que estoy lidiando con mucho más que él. Además, si alguien entre nosotros dos tiene el derecho de estar celoso, esa soy yo. Porque él ha sido el primero en mi vida y el único, y él ha estado con numerosas mujeres antes de mí. ¿Cómo sé que él no está en la cama con alguna de ellas mientras afirma estar en el trabajo? ¿Cómo sé que no está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuando no estábamos juntos?

—¿Cómo puedo conseguir no pensar en eso? ¿Cómo es que eso nunca se me haya cruzado por la mente? ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar tanto en él? —su voz se suavizó mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, su voz cortándose—. ¿Y qué hace falta para que él haga lo mismo…?

—Sakura… —se detuvo por un momento, luchando por encontrar las palabras—. Los hombres son unos idiotas—Sasuke más de lo normal. Pero tú ya sabías eso desde el inicio. Ya sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo. Ahora tienes que tragártelo y lidiar con esto. La realidad es… que ustedes dos tienen algunos problemas personales que tienen que resolver antes de que _piensen_ en tener una relación perfecta. Uno que tú tienes claramente es la confianza que tienes en tu matrimonio, la falta de confianza que te ha estado acosando por días. Sé que las condiciones actuales no son ideales, ¿pero te has detenido a pensar cómo ha sido la semana pasada para él?

Sakura sollozó y negó con la cabeza, viendo su punto. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios problemas, que incluso cuando ella vio la preocupación escrita por todo el rostro de su esposo, ella no se había detenido a considerar, ni por un momento, los efectos que su comportamiento debió haber tenido en él, en ellos. Y a pesar de que una parte de ella aseguraba que su embarazo era una excusa viable, Sakura sabía que en realidad nada de eso valía. Ellos estaban en esto junto—se suponía que ella debía preocuparse por él, por cómo se sentía y por lo que pensaba. Y últimamente, no había hecho nada de eso.

—Has estado tan reservada, tan misteriosa… y Sasuke es así—él no confía en la gente fácilmente; uno tiene que trabajar realmente duro para ganarse su confianza y su respeto. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que él se ha abierto con alguien sólo porque sí—sólo porque pensó que alguien podría merecérselo, podría eventualmente demostrar valer la pena correr el riesgo. Podrá parecer frío e insensible, pero puedo apostar lo que sea que esto realmente es difícil para él—y tu comportamiento no lo ha hecho nada fácil.

Apartando la mirada de su amiga, la pelirrosa miró sus pies, su mente trabajando para procesar sus palabras.

—Y pienso que… pienso que ha llegado el momento para que aclares las cosas —continuó, una de sus manos llegando a descansar en el estómago de ella—, para que le digas la verdad.

~•~

Para el momento en que llegó a su oficina, Sasuke estaba lívido. Uno pensaría que ir como loco por toda la ciudad en el coche más rápido que él tenía alivianaría en cierto modo su enfado; él también había creído eso cuando agarró las llaves de su Aston Martin. Sin embargo, obviamente había estado equivocado, porque todo lo que consiguió fue encender aún más la rabia que había dentro de él. Él no sólo estaba enfadado, ¡estaba furioso!

¿Cómo pudo ella? No, olviden eso. ¿Cómo pudo él? ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en ella?¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan jodidamente estúpido, tan ciego?¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que, después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella conseguiría encontrar dentro de sí el perdonarlo, el darle otra oportunidad, el querer pasar el resto de su vida con él? Era imposible—y debió haberle hecho caso a su instinto cuando se lo dijo.

Caminando furiosamente por los pasillos, el mundo alrededor de él lo ignoró por completo. Con las personas sabiendo que era mejor no meterse en su camino, entró a su oficina y estampó la puerta detrás de él, su ira fallando en refrescarse incluso cuando él impulsivamente pasó su brazo a lo largo de la superficie de su escritorio, enviando varios artículos a estrellarse contra el piso.

Todo este tiempo, él había creído en ella. Se había abierto al verla vulnerable y decepcionada. Se había puesto histérico porque un hombre o alguien la abrazó en la boda, y luego se había disculpado por la escena, porque _ella_ aseguró que él estaba siendo estúpido—y porque él se sentía como un cretino por decepcionarla. Siempre desde que se habían juntado, todo —_absolutamente todo_— había sido sobre ella y sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta qué tan grande había sido ese error.

Nunca debió haberse involucrado con ella. Debió haber sabido que era una mala idea, debió haber sabido que sólo complicaría su vida. Debió haber sabido que nunca funcionaría. Debió haberse mantenido alejado de ella, justo como lo había hecho desde el principio.

Un gruñido se abrió pasó en su garganta mientras se desplomaba en su silla, sus manos tirando de su cabello. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan jodidamente estúpido? Confiando en ella de esa forma—ella, de todas las personas, ¿y con la historia que ellos tenían?

La puerta a su oficina se abrió, haciendo que se detuviera de enviar el resto de los objetos que residían en el escritorio al suelo. Un simple vistazo en la dirección correcta le dijo que Katya había acabado de entrar en el lugar, pero no se molestó en correrla de su oficina. Se iría cuando hubiera finalizado lo que tenía para hacer o decir—ella nunca lo cuestionaba, nunca exigía su atención. Ella entendía de alguna manera cuando él preferiría que lo dejaran solo—y eso, para Sasuke, importaba más que nada.

El tenue sonido de sus tacones repiqueteando a lo largo de la alfombra llegó a sus oídos, pero él se negó a girarse para mirarla de nuevo; recostándose en su silla de cuero, observando en sus ventanales, no reaccionó a su presencia hasta que sintió las pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros. Al instante, su cuerpose tensó, sus músculos endureciéndose ante la inesperada acción.

Katya había parecido dispuesta y lista para mostrarle todo lo que tenía para mostrar, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente atrevida como para tocarlo.

Parecía que ella, también, sabía perfectamente bien cuándo actuar, reflexionó con amargura.

—Sabes… —su voluptuosa voz susurró en su oreja, su cálido aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello—. Pareces un poco tenso.

Pero, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse por eso? ¿Por qué importaría? Todas ellas eran iguales—_ella_ era igual.

Sus manos bajaron por su pecho, desabrochando los botones superiores de su camisa, acariciando sensualmente la piel expuesta. Sus labios rojos presionándose gentilmente en su cuello, sus dientes arañándose la superficie de su piel.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?

Esta vez, Sasuke no la rechazó. Habían pasado meses desde que ella comenzó a tentarlo, comenzó a usar los atuendos más reveladores, a enviarle miradas voluptuosas y vistas indecentes—y todo este tiempo, él se había mantenido alejado por ella, por Sakura. Pero ella estaba fuera de escena ahora, y él se obligó a olvidarla, a permitirse sentir.

Resultó ser más difícil de lo que inicialmente había estimado.

Su cuerpo se relajó por instinto cuando las manos de ella continuaron con la exploración de su pecho. Eran suaves y pequeñas, con largas uñas cuidadas, pero no eran las manos correctas.

Labios carnosos se presionaron contra su mejilla, luego bajaron, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, tan cerca que si él ladeabasu cabeza ligeramente, él la estaría cuando lo hizo, sintió nada. La chispa a la que se había acostumbrado no estaba ahí, y su corazón no comenzó a latir de repente más rápido; ninguna emoción se manifestó dentrosuyoy había algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que se detuviera, que no permitiera que una repetición de esto ocurriera. Pero lo hizo de todos modos, incluso si lo volvía loco.

Abruptamente girándose, la agarró de las caderas y duramente la jaló hacia él, su boca estampándose con la de ella, sus acciones siendo alimentadas por ira pura recorriéndolelas venas, nublándole el juicio.

Cerró los ojos y la vio—vio su preciosa sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos jade. Sus uñas se clavaron en las caderas de Katya, sus manos sujetándolas tan fuertemente que estuvo seguro que tendrían moretones después, pero no le importó, porque esas no eras las caderas de _ella_—esa no era _su_ piel, no era _su_ carne. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella, sus manos soltaron sus caderas sólo para subir y agarrar puñados de su cabello. Pero los mechones no eran tan suaves como a los que él estaba acostumbrado, y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que tampoco eran del color correcto.

Gruñendo profundamente, Sasuke apretó los ojos y apartó su boca de la de ella, rápidamente atacando su cuello. Katya se aferró a él, medio sentándose sobre su regazo, las manos en su cabello, su cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Los primeros botones de su blusa de seda ya estaban abiertos, revelando el inicio de su sostén de encaje, sus pechos prácticamente desbordándose sobre las copas, y el Uchiha encontró fácil enfocarse en eso mientras desgarraba el resto de la ropa, enviando a volar los costosos botones y dejando a la mujer encima de él en un desastre.

Por un momento, la imagen de su esposa sonriente desapareció de su cabeza. Pero luego él escondió el rostro en su cuello, y pilló un olorcillo de su perfume. No era el que había esperado.

Apretando los ojos, Sasuke le besó de nuevo, furiosamente, tratando de liberar toda la frustración acumulada, todo el enojo, tratando de sacarla de su cabeza, de olvidar todo lo relacionado con sus labios, su aroma, sus caricias, su voz, y esos malditos ojos de ella que parecían perseguirlo.

~•~

Sakura se obligó a sonreír cuando sus ojos captaron los de Neji en el pasillo que —le habían dicho— dirigía a la oficina de su esposo. TenTen había conseguido convencerla de que la mejor cosa que podía hacer en esta situación era darle una explicación de la conversación que él obviamente había escuchado por casualidad, y decirle la verdadera razón detrás de su extraño comportamiento. Había venido todo el camino hasta su oficina en un impulso, queriendo quitarse esto de encima tan pronto como fuera posible, y aunque las palabras "mientras más rápido, mejor" resonaban en su mente, la pelirrosa estaba seriamente comenzando a arrepentirse de su imprudente decisión.

No había duda de que Sasuke todavía seguía lívido a estas alturas y tenía miedo de que verlo sólo empeorara las cosas aún más. Sin mencionar que había una alta posibilidad de que las noticias que tenía para compartirle sólo alimentaran su enojo. Brevemente se preguntó si simplemente debía darse la vuelta y esperar pacientemente a que él regresara a casa en la tarde, pero se deshizo del pensamiento con tanta determinación como pudo exhibir. Ya había llegado así de lejos y no se daría por vencida ahora—no de nuevo. Le iba a decir.

TenTen tenía razón—con Sasuke no habían secretos y el romper esa regla era culpa de ella. Debió haber tenido más confianza en él, en ellos, o de otro modo, su relación nunca funcionaría. Su reacción y las posibles consecuencias de repente dejaron de parecer tan importantes. Lo que realmente importaba era que ella diera este paso, el abrir finalmente la boca y decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Luego la decisión quedaría en él, y ella se libraría de esta responsabilidad, de este terrible peso con el que había estado cargando por tanto tiempo. Entonces en cualquier caso, se dijo a sí misma, si ella todavía seguía de alguna manera enojada con él por ser un idiota y decirle todas esas cosas, entonces esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer por ella y no por él—no para demostrar que estaba equivocado o para provocarlo aún más.

Con el corazón en la garganta, latiendo tan frenéticamente que temía que pudiera explotar, ella le pidió a sus pies que se mantuvieran avanzando hasta que llegó a la elegante puerta de madera que los separaba. Tomando un profundo suspiro—y enviando una rápida oración al cielo para avivar el coraje dentro de ella que parecía haber muerto hace mucho— agarró el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta.

—Sasuke… —comenzó a hablar de inmediato, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando su mirada cayó sobre la escena desarrollándose frente a ella.Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su camisa blanca medio abierta, y una mujer castaña que no pudo reconocer sobre su regazo, en el mismo estado de desnudo que ella. Ellos se habían separado al escucharla hablar, pero no había forma de negar lo que había estado ocurriendo.

Los labios de Sasuke estaban rojos e hinchados mientras la observaba boquiabierto, pero pudo haber jurado que la mujer en sus brazos le estaba sonriendo con arrogancia. Sin embargo, no pudo estar segura porque sus ojos estaban observando fijamente los orbes oscuros de su esposo. Por un momento, pensó en gritar, en hacer una escena—en darle una paliza a la mujer y darle a él lo que se merecía. Pero luego las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y se dio cuenta deque no habría punto en eso. Con o sin reacción de su parte, las cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Ella sabía eso ahora.

—No importa —susurró, agitando la mano con un débil gesto de indiferencia, antes de que saliera. No miró atrás para ver a Sasuke quitarse a la mujer de encima, no lo escuchó decir su nombre y no se dio la vuelta para verlo salir de su oficina, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarla.

No recordó cómo llegó al estuvo borroso. Había tomado el elevador; la gente había entrado y salido, algunos incluso asintiendo en su dirección, pero fue como si ella hubiera estado en trance todo el tiempo. Su mano pasó por su cabello mientras se dirigía a las hileras de coches, sus ojos jade perdidos mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que había acabado de presenciar. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado ocurriendo eso? ¿Había estado él mintiéndole todo el tiempo o era esto sólo una reacción a las conclusiones equivocadas a las que él había llegado?

—¡Sakura! —su nombre resonó por todo el estacionamiento y ella se dio cuenta que eso no importaba.

Este —_este Sasuke_— no era el padre que ella quería para su hijo. Desde hacía mucho había entendido que las cosas ya no se trataban sólo de ella; ella ya no seguía sola en esto, y si había tenido que aguantar toda la mierda de Sasuke en el pasado, no permitiría que su hijo pasara por la misma tortura. Él no viviría ni por _un segundo_ en el mismo ambiente que ella.

Dando un breve vistazo detrás de ella, no realmente buscándolo, aceleró el paso, adentrándose en su coche tan pronto como llegó a él; sus manos temblando mientras giraba la llave para encenderlo y salía de su lugar de estacionamiento, en ningún momento dándole un vistazo al espejo retrovisor mientras salía de la instalación subterránea.

Sabía que debía estar enojado, pero sorprendentemente, descubrió que no lo estaba. Parecía que los años de sufrimiento la habían hecho inmune a este tipo de situaciones. De alguna enfermiza y dolorosa manera, se dio cuenta deque había estado esperando eso—esperando que él la traicionara, que él la decepcionara.

Su cerebro continuó trabajando a un paso lento para procesar lo que había ocurrido mientras el coche serpenteaba a lo largo del tráfico de mediodía. Vagamente, notó un familiar Aston Martin detrás de ella; sin embargo, la idea de lo que eso podría significar falló en ser registrado en su mente. Ola tras ola de preguntas inundaron su ya punzante cabeza, su cerebro teniendo problemas para captar la realidad de la situación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué haría después? ¿Tendría el poder para abandonarlo después de todo lo que había acontecido entre ellos? ¿Lo aceptaría él con tanta facilidad? ¿A dónde iría ella? ¿Qué haría? ¿Conocería su hijo alguna vez a su padre? Ya nada tenía sentido. El mundoa su alrededor se había reducido a un gran revoltijo de palabras, imágenes y sonidos.

La imagen de él detrás de su escritorio, con esa mujer sobre su regazo la persiguieron, pero también lo hacían la imagen de su rostro, de su sexy y relajada sonrisa socarrona, o la sonrisa genuina que él le ofrecía sólo a ella escasamente.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto la situación tan complicada?¿Cuándo había cambiado todo para mal? Justo esta mañana, ella estaba planeando en cómo decirle a Sasuke que iba a ser papá, que ellos iban a tener una familia. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido todo esto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho mal?

Un fuerte claxon la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Ella miró hacia atrás, segura de que el sonido había venido de esa dirección, antes de girarse para mirar la calle de nuevo.

Los siguientes segundos no fueron más que borrosidad para ella. El espantoso sonido familiar de metal colisionando contra metal resonó en sus oídos como un disco rayado. Claxons retumbando, gente gritando, los sonidos se agregaron al caótico fondo. Sus manos sujetaron el volante de manejo fuertemente mientras un grito suyo escapaba de sus labios, sus instintos abriéndose paso mientras pisaba el freno de pie hasta el fondo.

Una brillante luz que vagamente recordó haber visto antes envolvió el lado de su coche, haciéndola apretar los ojos con irritación.

Luego no hubo nada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pues... atrasado todo. :D

.

Hoy es un día x2. Ya verán, ya verán. Hahaha.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	30. No te puedo perder

_**Incomplete**_

.

_**Capítulo Treinta  
><strong>No te puedo perder_

* * *

><p>Sasuke estuvo inseguro de cómo llegó a donde estaba actualmente. Sabía que había sido llevado ahí, luchado, empujado y guiado, pero no hubo nada más que eso que pudiera recordar. Todo estaba borroso—y enfocado solamente en ella. Su pálido rostro. La máscara de oxígeno que pareció demasiado grande para ella. Su cabello rosa, apelmazado con sangre, esparcido sobre las blancas sábanas, carente de vida. Recordó los gritos, los alaridos, las direcciones. Voces frenéticas alrededor de ellos, manos tocándola, sintiéndola, conectándola a máquinas intimidantes. Sirenas aullando, gente gritando. Su pequeña y frágil mano en la de él.<p>

Y luego ella desapareció, y las enfermeras estuvieron empujando y jalándolo, gritando y siseando, tratando de hacerlo entender que_no podía_ ir con ella. Encontró difícil hacerlo, incluso era su esposa—y él era todo lo que ella tenía. ¿Cómo es que ellos no podían entender eso? ¿Por qué querrían ellos mantenerlo alejado de ella, cuando era obvio que ella lo necesitaba demasiado?

Fue su mamá quien finalmente consiguió hacerlo entrar en razón, de regresarlo de nuevo a la realidad. Sasuke pudo haber llorado como un niño perdido entre sus brazos. Esa fue la razón por la cual la había llamado, en primer lugar—porque en el momento en que fue separado de ella, comenzó a sentirse de nuevo como un niño pequeño, como si todo lo que él alguna vez hubiera amado y le hubiera importado se estuviera resbalando de entre sus manos, y todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera ver sin poder hacer nada mientras le era arrebatado para siempre.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que él llamó a su mamá para pedirle ayuda. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, y él siempre había sabido que fácilmente podía llamar y pedir—un consejo, direcciones, lo que fuera. Pero nunca lo hizo, porque era demasiado independiente, demasiado arrogante y autosuficiente.

La verdad era que Sasuke, tan pronto como dejó de ser un niño, también dejó de necesitar a su mamá. Seguro, algunas cosas nunca hubieran ocurrido y algunas decisiones nunca hubieran sido hechas sin su oportuna intervención, y él reconocía y apreciaba eso, pero que él la necesitara con tanta desesperación, estar en una situación en la que, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no pudiera encontrar una solución, que no tuviera otra opción más que llamarla, solicitarla, rogarle que fuera a él… eso era algo que nunca había pensado que ocurriría de nuevo. Sin embargo, parecía que alguien ahí afuera estaba tratando de demostrarle que él estaba equivocado.

Pero a pesar de que su presencia lo mantenía firme, haciéndolo sentir menos como el loco que había sido cuando llegó ahí, también falló en consolarlo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había esperado que lo hiciera.

A esas alturas, sólo había una cosa que pudiera detener todo su mundo de derrumbarse a sus pies, y esa era que el maldito doctor apareciera frente a él y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba perfectamente bien y que aparte de una herida en la cabeza y una gran cantidad de sangre perdida, ella estaba ilesa.

Las horas pasaron y él nunca lo hizo.

Las enfermeras se movían con ajetreo. Los doctores atendían frenéticamente a nuevos pacientes. La gente llenaba las salas de espera, viéndose igual de afligidos que él. Las ambulancias aullaban en la distancia, las puertas eran estampadas y la gente gritaba, y Sasuke sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. No podía respirar correctamente, sentía como si el mundo se le estuviera viniendo encima. Agarró puñados de su cabello y apretó los ojos, tratando de bloquear el sufrimiento, los torturadores pensamientos, palabras e imágenes, que claramente decían que ella no iba a lograrlo, que él había perdido su oportunidad, que él la había _matado_. Que ella se había ido antes de que él pudiera decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para él…

Una mano familiar, pequeña y suave, vino a descansar en la base de su cuello, los dedos enredándose en su corto cabello azabache mientras acariciaban con gentileza la piel de ahí.

—Tranquilízate, cariño —la voz reconfortante de su mamá llegó a sus oídos, y él quiso insolentarse, gritar y fulminar, ¿porque cómo podía ella decirle que se calmara, cuando su esposa estaba ahí adentro, sobre la mesa de operación, cuando mucha de su sangre había sido derramada y demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que supo algo de su condición? Pero luego ella habló de nuevo y su voz fue tan suave y tan reconfortante, que no tuvo las fuerzas para estar molesto y tampoco pudo evitar derretirse bajo su toque—. Arrancarte el cabello no ayudará a nadie.

—Pero, mamá… —se atragantó con sus palabras, alzando la mirada para verla de entre su flequillo.

—Necesitas mantenerte calmado, Sasuke —le dijo—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Tan sólo puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo. Pero ella va a necesitarte una vez que salga de esa sala de operaciones, razón por la cual simplemente no puedes permitirte derrumbarte en este momento.

—¿Cómo _sabes_ que ella va a estar bien? —exigió. Su tono hubiera sonado duro, de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para respaldar las emociones enfadadas arremolinándose dentro de él.

—Ella _tiene_ que estar bien —respondió, la confianza goteando de sus palabras—, porque ustedes dos simplemente no han terminado todavía.

—¡Pero es exactamente eso! —gritó, medio girándose para mirarla, sus ojos ónices perforando con desesperación los café oscuro de ella—. ¿Y si ella _no_ está bien? ¿Y si–

—Shh —su madre lo calló, una de sus manos quitando tiernamente el flequillo de su rostro—. Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás.

—Pero… —comenzó a protestar, sólo para ser interrumpido una vez más, esta vez, por una voz desconocida.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —Sasuke nunca había estado más ansioso de ver a alguien en su vida—. Soy el doctor Ohayashi, y estoy a cargo del caso de la señora Uchiha.

—¿Cómo está ella? —exigió, todo su comportamiento cambiando frente al mero prospecto de finalmente saber más sobre su estado.

—Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias —anunció—. La buena noticia es que la operación de la señora Uchiha fue exitosa. Detuvimos el sangrado y descubrimos que ningún órgano principal fue afectado por el impacto. Sin embargo, ha perdido demasiada sangre, así que es altamente probable que permanezca inconsciente durante unos cuantos días más.

—¿Y las malas noticias? —preguntó Mikoto con gentileza mientras se levantaba de su silla para pararse al lado de su hijo, colocando una mano en su antebrazo con el fin de consolarlo en silencio.

El joven médico vaciló. —Ella perdió al bebé —respondió eventualmente, genuino arrepentimiento manchando su voz.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido para Sasuke. Las inesperadas noticias lo golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos, haciéndolo contener la respiración y deteniendo su corazón. Sus rodillas desplomándose debajo de él, incapaz de seguir soportando su peso, cayó de nuevo en la silla detrás de él, ojos ensanchados y pulmones luchando por respirar.

Un vistazo a su expresión horrorizada le dijo a Mikoto todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. —¿El bebé? —cuestionó, su ceño fruncido bastante acentuado. Quizás ella había escuchado mal. Los dos podrían haber tenido un gran progreso, pero no estaban ni cerca de estar listos para ser papás, y no había duda de que ellos dos sabían eso perfectamente bien.

—Según entiendo ustedes no saben de lo que estoy hablando —afirmó el doctor, viéndose sólo un poco sorprendido—. La señora Uchiha estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué? —repitió, incrédula.

—Tenía dos meses de embarazo —confirmó.

Las palabras parecieron resonar en la cabeza de Sasuke mucho después de que el joven médico se fuera, haciéndolo recordar todos los eventos que debieron haberlo enterado, pero que no lo hicieron, de todas las situaciones que habían sido tan fáciles de descifrar, pero a las que no se les había prestado suficiente atención, de todas las veces que ella había tratado de hablar con él y él la ignoró.

_._

_—¿Náuseas? —preguntó, su ceño intensificándose, pero su mano acariciando la nuca de su cuello con suavidad._

_Sakura suspiró con suavidad. —Supongo que algo así —respondió en silencio._

_._

_—No puedo lidiar con eso en este momento —le dijo, su voz suave y jadeante—. No quiero… no quiero verlos, Sasuke._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, ya no estando interesado en salirse con la suya, sino asegurándose de que ella no fuera a caerse._

_Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, negándose a verlo a los ojos. —Sí —susurró y llevó una mano a su frente, negando la cabeza rápidamente en un esfuerzo para ahuyentar la repentina ola de mareo. Se balanceó sobre sus pies ligeramente, pero Sasuke la tomó de los antebrazos y la estabilizó antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir._

_—Tómalo con calma —aconsejó, la obvia preocupación en su voz—. Dime lo que ocurre. ¿Ya comiste?_

_—Sí —jadeó, sus ojos cerrándose por instinto cuando él la puso entre sus brazos, su mano aliviando su espalda. _

_._

_—Eres agotador, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo en una queda pero completamente voz sincera, mientras reabría sus ojos jade para mirarlo._

_Sasuke enarcó una curiosa ceja divertida. —¿En serio?_

_—¡Sí! —exclamó, su voz peligrosamente cerca de ser un quejido, mientras subía las piernas sobre el sofá, estirándolas frente a ella—. ¡Y por tu culpa, mis piernas me están doliendo!_

_._

_—No me jodas, Sakura —siseó, su preocupación disparándose en todas direcciones y manifestándose, como siempre, en enojo—. Estás sufriendo —declaró con seguridad—, y te ves demasiado pálida. Dime lo que te está sucediendo._

_—Bueno, ¡creo que estoy por tener mi período, pero supuse que no estarías interesado en eso! —dijo con brusquedad, alzando la mirada del piso y fulminándolo._

_._

_—__Voy a llamar al doctor —declaró, poniéndose de pie._

_—¡No! —reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras, agarrando una de las manos de él con sus dos manos—. ¡No! ¡Por favor no! —rogó, mirándolo con súplica—. No llames al doctor. Estoy bien, lo prometo._

_—Sakura, ¡por un carajo! —gritó, soltando su mano con fuerza—. ¡Te has estado sintiendo de la mierda en las últimas tres semanas! ¡Estás débil, perezosa y pálida! ¡Te caes y sientes náuseas y—_

_—¡Ya sé! —lo interrumpió, su voz teniendo un tono casi desesperado—. Ya sé, pero así me pongo._

.

_—Te ves enferma —señaló en esa forma franca de él._

_—Bueno, yo… —trató de explicar, pero terminó deteniéndose, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es sólo que no crea que pueda comer más dulces —dijo finalmente, evadiendo su mirada._

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —Has estado comiendo muchos últimamente._

_—Sí —aceptó—, pero como que estoy cansada de ellos —se encogió de hombros, mirándolo—. Es decir, es bueno comer dulces mientras estás en tu periodo, pero el exceso es demasiado incluso para mí._

.

_—Sasuke, realmente tengo algo que decirte._

_—Luego —murmuró simplemente, no interesado en lo más mínimo, mientras atacaba su boca con una nueva ronda de besos apasionados._

_—Sasuke, no —se quejó, sus manos empujando su pecho lánguidamente—e inútilmente—. Sasuke, realmente tengo algo importante—_

_—¡Dije luego, Sakura! —espetó, arrancando sus labios de los de ella. _

_._

_—Ahora dime: ¿en dónde estuviste ayer durante todo el día? _

_—Sasuke… —murmuró su nombre, sus ojos inundados con decepción._

_—Estabas con él, ¿no? —exigió._

_—No —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No, Sasuke. Ayer, yo estaba… yo estaba—_

_—¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea! —la interrumpió, agarrándola de los brazos y forzándola abruptamente a acercarse._

_._

Era increíble lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado ocurriendo con ella? ¡Los mareos, la fatiga, los cambios de humor, las náuseas matutinas y _especialmente_ sus antojos! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan ciego?

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión mientras pasaba las manos con dureza por su cabello, sus ojos ardiendo con la desconocida sensación. ¿Cómo pudo haberla tratado de esa manera? Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo pudo haber tocado a Katya?

Sakura estuvo embarazada. Sakura _había estado_ embarazada con un hijo suyo, y ella lo había perdido _por culpa de él_.

¿Cómo conseguiría mirarla a los ojos de nuevo?

~•~

Sakura permaneció inconsciente durante los tres días siguiente. ¡Eso lo volvió loco! El doctor le aseguró, más de una vez, que todo estaba perfectamente bien, que el proceso de sanación estaba yendo tan bien como era de esperarse, y que el permanecer inconsciente era simplemente la forma de recuperarse de su cuerpo, pero Sasuke había encontrado muy poco consuelo en eso.

Una vez, el médico incluso había ido tan lejos como para decirle que en realidad era _mejor_ que la pelirrosa todavía no estuviera despierta. Él había gruñido al escuchar eso, lo que hizo que se ganara un ligero golpecito en el brazo por parte de su mamá, y una larga explicación psicológica del doctor, quien aseguró tener experiencia con dichas situaciones, y afirmó que sufrir un aborto era un golpe mucho más duro de lo que la gente podía imaginar hasta que les ocurría. La noticia fue retrasada y, aparentemente, eso era lo mejor porque le daba tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse.

Sasuke obviamente no estuvo complacido. Todavía encontraba difícil de creer que Sakura había estado embarazada, no porque fuera _imposible_, sino porque era _irreal_. Nunca se había imaginado como papá y mucho menos se había imaginado una familia propia—ni siquiera con Sakura. Eso hubiera cambiado eventualmente —sabía que eso era un hecho— simplemente porque todo con ella cambiaba, pero justo ahora, ellos no estaban ni cerca de estar listos para darle la bienvenida a un hijo a este mundo y no había manera alguna de que ella _no pudiera_ haber sabido eso.

Había estado sorprendido al escuchar la noticia, sorprendido incluso, pero había estado incluso aún más sorprendido de descubrir lo mucho que realmente dolía. En su aturdimiento, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería fácil superar esto—mejor dicho, había tratado de _convencerse_ de que se recuperaría rápido, y por lo tanto sería capaz de apoyarla, de reconfortarla, de cuidarla, como debió haber hecho desde el principio. Los días pasaron y se volvió obvio que sólo se había estado engañando. Él era su propia ruina, pero eso no lo detenía de ponerla a ella primero. El hecho de que tuviera la _capacidad_ para hacerlo todavía lo sorprendía, pero al menos ahora sabía que eso era lo correcto. Ser la primera—ese era el lugar de ella. Ella era la persona más importante en su vida.

No había duda en su mente de que él hubiera estado devastado si algo le hubiera ocurrido a alguno de sus padres, a su hermano, o incluso a Neji, pero al final, estaba seguro de que hubiera estado bien porque la hubiera tenido a ella a su lado. Pero cuando la vio ahí, en esa cama de hospital, conectada a todas esas máquinas, la piel pálida y enfermiza en apariencia, el cabello rosa contrastando altamente con la blancura de la almohada, a pesar del opaco color y la falta de brillo… fue entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. Si ella hubiera muerto, él hubiera muerto con ella—era tan simple como eso.

No importaba que ella le hubiera dicho 'te amo' a un hombre que no fuera él. No importaba que él hubiera sido capaz de reconocer la voz de ese hombre en el momento en que Naruto entró a la sala de espera del hospital. No importaba que se sintiera como un total y completo idiota, ni importaba que una parte de él se sintiera molesta con ella por esconderle su embarazo. Ni siquiera importaba que, muy adentro de su mente y corazón, él supiera que todo era su culpa—su culpa por ser un cabrón impulsivo y nunca darle la oportunidad de hablar, quizás incluso asustarla con su estúpida personalidad bipolar.

A esas alturas, ya nada importaba. Sasuke la _amaba_. Sasuke la _necesitaba_. Y quería que ella despertara con tantas ansias que, ya en cualquier momento, se sintió listo para _sacudirla_ y despertarla si tenía que hacerlo. Él era una criatura egoísta, sabía eso perfectamente bien, y definitivamente no era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero así es como era él, y en momentos como este, era muy difícil contener su verdadera naturaleza.

~•~

Ella despertó en la mañana de su tercer día en el hospital, mientras el doctor estaba revisándola.

Al principio, su cerebro fue incapaz de captar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo problemas para recordar lo que había ocurrido y no pudo entender porqué no podía reconocer sus alrededores.

Sus ojos jade se abrieron gradualmente, sus largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas mientras parpadeaba unas cuantas veces en un esfuerzo para que su visión se enfocara y las manchas negras desaparecieran. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre, quien pareció estar en sus treinta, con cabello rubio y ojos azules verdosos que la estudiaron intensamente, clínicamente. Le tomó otro minuto reconocer el interior espantosamente familiar de una habitación de hospital, sus sentidos atacados de repente por el olor del antiséptico y desinfectante que era tan específico de los hospitales.

La única razón por la que el pánico no se instaló de inmediato fue porque tanto su mente como su cuerpo todavía no se habían despertado por completo. Pero luego la realidad comenzó a ganar una forma más definida, una que ella fue capaz de captar con más fuerza, y recuerdos olvidados hace mucho tiempo comenzaron a fluir por su mente todavía aletargada. Fue casi demasiado, y ella tuvo que apretar los ojos en un vano esfuerzo por bloquearlos.

Desde esa fatídica noche, ella nunca había puesto un pie dentro de un hospital de nuevo; nunca había _conseguido_ poner un pie dentro de uno desde entonces. Los había evitado como a la plaga, porque sabía perfectamente bien que, si le había tomado dos años completos para ser capaz de estar detrás del volante de un coche sin sentir como si se estuviera sofocando, le tomaría el doble de tiempo para ser capaz de poner un pie dentro de un hospital y pretender que nada estaba mal, que sus más terribles recuerdos no residían dentro de dichas paredes blancas esterilizadas.

Las imágenes que invadieron su mente fueron horripilantes—y todavía tan vívidas como si todo hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Fue aquí, en una habitación como esta, donde se había despertado para descubrir que su hermano mayor estaba muerto, que la única persona que alguna vez se había preocupado verdaderamente por ella ya no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse a su lado, de cumplirle los sueños, de ayudarla y apoyarla.

Seiji había significado todo para ella. Hasta donde podía recordar, él había sido el único que alguna vez había estado ahí para ella en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. La llevaba de compras, la mimaba, la llevaba a acampar y la asustaba hasta los huesos en la noche simplemente porque él creía que sus reacciones eran chistosas; sostenía su mano cuando la llevaba a pedir dulces en Halloween, y la alzaba en sus brazos para que ella pudiera poner su propio adorno en el árbol de navidad. La ayudaba con su tarea y le presentaba a sus amigos. La ayudó a escoger la ropa que usó en su primera cita y la espió durante toda la tarde, asegurando que él todavía no podía confiar a su hermanita a alguien. La defendía en frente de sus papás. La regresaba a casa cuando ella estaba demasiado cansada como para llegar por sí misma y la llevaba a todos lados como si él fuera su chofer personal. Le enseñó a nadar, a manejar, a salirse por la ventana de su habitación en la noche. Quitaba sus lágrimas cuando ella lloraba y reía con ella cuando ella sonreía.

Y él ya no estaba ahí. Luego sus padres la culparon por el accidente y ella se culpó por su muerte, y luego, de la nada, estuvo sola, llorando amargamente en una habitación de hospital que, tan sólo unas semanas después, tuvo que abandonar por su propia cuenta, porque las personas que le dieron la vida estaban demasiado ocupadas como para cuidar de ella por más tiempo.

Ella hubiera hecho todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitar regresar a ese lugar. Era chistoso—cómo al destino le gustaba jugar con ella. Pero quizás era una señal, concluyó en silencio. Quizás realmente había sido la culpable de ese accidente, de la muerte de su hermano. Quizás esta era la forma de Dios de castigarla por eso. Y quizás, sólo quizás, ella había pagado finalmente sus deudas con esto.

—¿Qué… —comenzó, pero se detuvo. Su garganta se sintió seca y con picazón, y su voz estaba rasposa, como si no la hubiera usado durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Abriendo los ojos, los dejó deambular por el interior de la habitación una vez más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?—, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Estuvo involucrada en un accidente automovilístico —el hombre rubio que había divisado a su lado anteriormente proveyó amablemente. Haciendo las conexiones necesarias, ella se dio cuenta de que él seguramente debía ser el médico responsable. Tuvo una breve sensación de alivio al darse cuenta de que él no era el mismo médico que la había cuidado la última vez que ella estuvo ahí. Eso hubiera sido demasiado cruel—. Un coche se voló el alto.

Sus cejas se fruncieron al escuchar la pieza adicional de información. ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Desde que Seiji murió, ella siempre había sido cuidadosa, precisamente para evitar este tipo de situaciones—. No puedo recordar… —confesó en un tímido susurro, su cabeza comenzando a palpitar dolorosamente mientras luchaba por reunir las piezas de nuevo.

—Pronto podrá —le aseguró el médico, regresando su atención a la infusión intravenosa conectada a su brazo—. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo?

—Casi todo —respondió sinceramente, su rostro torciéndose en un gesto de dolor cuando trató de moverse. Casi al instante, una mano descansó en su hombro, deteniendo sus movimientos. Soltando un suspiro, sabiendo ya que era inútil discutir, se relajó de nuevo en el incómodo colchón, su mano tumbándose inconscientemente sobre su estómago. Luego la comprensión la golpeó y el corazón aporreó su estómago—. Me bebé… —susurró, sus ojos mostrando pura desesperación mientras se alzaban y veían al joven médico, como para rogarle que él dijera lo correcto.

Pero él no le mintió—negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, señora Uchiha.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No —dijo, negando lo que había escuchado incluso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a temblar—. No, no puede ser. Usted sólo está jugando, ¿cierto?

El doctor exhaló con pesadez. —Señora–

—¡No! —gritó, lágrimas amargas derramándose por sus mejillas mientras apretaba los ojos, el dolor extendiéndose dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que una vez más había perdido todo lo que le importaba.

—Señora Uchiha, por favor trate de calmarse —le aconsejó el médico, su mano regresando a su previa posición en su hombro—medió consolándola en silencio, medio intentando sujetarla—. Entiendo lo difícil que esto debe ser para usted, pero se arriesga a causar más daño en su cuerpo.

—¡No me toque! —espetó con debilidad, quitándose la mano de encima mientras trataba de sentarse. Necesitaba hacer algo. Fue incapaz de aceptar que esto le estaba ocurriendo por segunda vez. Era demasiado cruel, demasiado injusto, y ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo—¡absolutamente nada!—, ¡suélteme! —gritó mientras él la acostaba por la fuerza, tratando sin cuidado alguno de luchar contra él, indiferente de su cuerpo adolorido y heridas todavía sin sanar. No podía lidiar con esto por más tiempo; estaba cansada de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, de no hacer nada mientras todo y todos jugaban con ella como si no fuera nada más que una muñeca de trapo sin sentimientos—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —exigió.

—Yume, dame un sedante. ¡Ahora! —le ordenó el doctor a una enfermera que ella había fallado en notar antes, haciéndola lloriquear mientras lágrimas dolorosas continuaba cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¡No! —gritó, cayendo de nuevo a la cama, la tensión aflojando su cuerpo por un segundo, antes de que sus músculos se tensaran de nuevo—. ¡No, no quiero medicamentos! ¡Quiero a Sasuke!

En su aletargamiento inducido por el dolor, no pudo importarle menos el hecho de que hubiera sido él el que trajo esto sobre ella. No le importó quela hubiera traicionado o que también hubiera jugado con ella justo como todos los demás habían hecho. No importó nada más que el hecho de que ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su consuelo, su protección, su fuerte cuerpo y fuerte abrazo, y esos hermosos ojos negros que siempre la envolvieron con la manta más maravillosa de seguridad y adoración.

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —lloriqueó, finalmente rindiéndose mientras él continuaba ignorando sus protestas y metía una jeringa en la sonda conectada a su brazo derecho—. Por favor dígale que venga —rogó, otra lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse y la resistencia sobrante desapareciendo cuando la medicina comenzó a surtir efecto—. Lo necesito, por favor…

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios del doctor mientras observaba su cuerpo ahora inmóvil. —Ella debería estar inconsciente durante unas cuantas horas más —afirmó, las manos en los labios. Sin importar todo el tiempo que pasara en el hospital, nunca se acostumbraría a ver semejante sufrimiento—. Llame por teléfono al señor Uchiha—sería mejor que él esté aquí cuando ella despierte.

~•~

Decir que estaba enojado sería quedarse cortos. ¡Estaba lívido, furioso! Ni siquiera supo de quién fue la culpa de ello—si de él, o del maldito doctor.

Era difícil de creer que había pasado cerca de 48 horas en una incómoda silla de plástico al lado de su cama, cuidando de ella día y noche, y cuando él finalmente cedió a las súplicas de su madre para que fuera a darse un baño, se cambiara, y tuviera unas cuantas horas de descanso, ella despertara. Era casi como si todo no fuera nada más que una cruel broma, un mensaje del cielo—un mensaje que claramente le decía que ella ya no lo necesitaba ni lo quería cerca.

Lo atormentaba. La simple idea de que este pudiera ser el final de ellos parecía crear un hoyo en su pecho y no podía cerrarlo sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

Sakura era una persona increíble, con un corazón de puro oro. Si él encontraba una forma de expresar sus sentimientos —y sus jodidos pensamientos— en palabras, no había duda de que ella entendería qué era lo que él había hecho y por qué lo había hecho. La pregunta era: ¿lo perdonaría? ¿conseguiría ella esa hazaña de nuevo, después de lo que él había causado? ¿_querría_ ella siquiera hacerlo? Sasuke _trató_ de ser optimista. En serio trató. Pero no estaban en su naturaleza, y cada vez que abría los ojos para verla ahí, recostada en esa cama de hospital… su esperanza moría. Poco a poco.

—¿Qué quiere _decir_ con que tuvo que darle medicamentos? —exigió, irracionalmente enojado. Su madre estuvo a su lado, sus ojos café oscuro mirando al doctor de manera arrepentida mientras su mano descansaba en el brazo tenso de él—. ¡Ella no es un jodido perro! ¡Le dijo lo que ella quería! ¿Por qué carajos no me llamó?

—Sasuke —interrumpió Mikoto, su voz calmada y firme—paciente, incluso después de tres días de lidiar con él—, cálmate. Sé que estás molesto por no estar aquí cuando ella despertó, pero no eres el doctor aquí. Él hizo lo que hizo porque era lo mejor. Cariño–

—¡No funciona así, mamá! —espetó, la desesperación envolviendo su voz, antes de girarse rápidamente y regresar al lado de Sakura. Desplomándose en la silla que había ocupado constantemente durante los últimos días, agarró la mano de Sakura y la llevó a su frente mientras él descansaba la cabeza en el colchón, sus ojos apretándose mientras luchaba contra la punzante sensación de las lágrimas.

En la distancia, escuchó a su mamá disculpándose con el doctor, así como la respuesta solidaria de él. Ambos sonaban como si les preocupara, como si supieran por lo que él estaba pasando, como si _entendieran_. Y aunque Sasuke supo apreciar vagamente el apoyo, estaba muy consciente de que no lo hacían—ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Ni siquiera Naruto, quien afirmaba amar a Sakura más de lo que él alguna vez lo haría, y quien todavía lo amenazaba con echarlo del hospital cada una de las veces que lo veía en el pasillo. El Uchiha nunca había estado más agradecido de la presencia tranquilizante de Hinata; él sabía que, de no haber estado ella ahí para frenarlo, el rubio hubiera cumplido su palabra. Y Sasuke simplemente no podía permitir mantenerse alejado de su esposa—no en este momento.

Pero Naruto tenía el derecho de estar molesto y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Sasuke no estuvo para nada asustado ni renuente de admitirlo. Porque Naruto amaba a Sakura. Ella era como una hermanita para él—una hermana que él pensaba era su deber proteger, resguardar, mantenerla alejada de personas como él. Él entendía eso. La había lastima más de lo que la había hecho feliz y era porque sabía eso perfectamente bien que le había permitido al rubio golpearlo sin siquiera pensar en contraatacar de alguna manera. Él se merecía ese golpe y un millón más. Había habido incluso un momento cuando _quiso_ que le diera una paliza, para amainar su culpa aunque fuera sólo un poco. Pero Naruto había sido sorprendentemente perceptivo y lo había dejado sufrir en silencio. El Uchiha supuso que también eso se merecía. No, olviden eso—_sabía_ que se lo merecía. Ninguna cantidad de sangre, heridas o huesos rotos compensarían lo que le había hecho a ella —a su relación, a su matrimonio, a su familia— y había llegado a aceptarlo. A esas alturas, él sólo quería que ella abriera los ojos. Con el resto lidiaría después.

Sakura sintió más que escuchó su presencia cuando comenzó lentamente a despertar por segunda vez. Las cosas estaban borrosas, la agudeza de su consciencia todavía estaba ofuscada por los efectos de la medicina que el doctor le había administrado, pero había una cierta calidez envolviendo una de sus manos—una cariñosa y protectora especie de calidez que ella conocía demasiado bien. Su cuerpo reconoció su toque sin hacer el más mínimo de los esfuerzos y de inmediato lo descartó como una fuente de peligro o angustia, casi como si fuera natural que estuviera ahí. Los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos jade se abrieron.

La pelea. Su plática con TenTen. La oficina. El accidente. El hospital y la noticia de su aborto.

Al instante, sus ojos lagrimearon, se formó un nudo en su garganta, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano para reprimir el llanto. Se había terminado, y ella lo supo antes de que estuviera lista para siquiera reconocerlo.

Bajando la mirada, se encontró la imagen de su cabeza descansando en el colchón, sus manos entrelazadas presionadas contra su frente, parcialmente escondidas entre su puntiagudo cabello azabache que pareció estar aún más desordenado de lo normal. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho. Ellos lo habían intentado y no había funcionado. No había nada que los atara ahora. Ellos habían completado un ciclo. Y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sólo quedaba una salida ahora. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si le rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos considerarlo siquiera.

Sasuke falló en notar su despertar, y el aire fue prácticamente sacado de sus pulmones cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su mano, los dedos de ella enrollándose ligeramente alrededor de su pulgar. Su cabeza se alzó para mirarla, y liberó el aire que no supo que había estado conteniendo cuando vio sus ojos jade abiertos y puestos sobre él.

—Sakura… —susurró, su mente en blanco. Había tantas cosas que él quería hacer, decir… quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo aliviado que estaba de que ella finalmente despertara… pero sabía que había una alta posibilidad de que ninguna de esas acciones fuera bien recibida, así que se contuvo. La única cosa que no pudo detenerse de hacer fue reforzar el agarre en la mano de ella, llevándola a sus labios, una acción a la que ella respondió de forma casi inconsciente. Ojos cerrándose, respiró profundamente, el darse cuenta de que ella estaba bien comenzó a ser lentamente asimilado. Ella estaba respirando y despierta y lo reconocía, y—

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando sintió que ella comenzó a alejarse de él. Su primer instinto fue detenerla, no queriendo que el pequeño contacto físico que ellos compartían terminara tan pronto, pero cuando la vio tratando de sentarse, saltó de su silla, inmediatamente extendiendo los brazos para ayudarla. Sakura estuvo agradecida por su ayuda, incluso si el contacto la hacía sufrir.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató cuidadosamente de sentarse, su cuerpo todavía adolorido, una de sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke para apoyarse; una mano de él descansando en su cintura, estabilizándola, reconfortándola sin siquiera saberlo. Una inesperada punzada de dolor se disparó por su abdomen cuando trató de relajarse, y su mano voló al instante a su estómago. Sintió a Sasuke congelarse frente a ella, su brazo poniéndose firme y tensa bajo su mano; inconscientemente, involuntariamente, su agarre en él se apretó. Más vacilante de loque alguna vez hubiera sabido que fuera alguna de sus acciones, la mano que había estado descansando previamente a un lado de su cintura lentamente se movió hasta que estuvo extendida sobre el estómago de ella, encima de la de ella.

Sus ojos jade reluciendo con lágrimas contenidas, lo miró, sólo para darse cuenta de que los ojos de él estaban enfocados en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Ya sabes, ¿no? —fue un dócil susurro silencioso.

Cuando su voz llegó a sus oídos, él alzó la mirada, fijando su mirada con la de ella. Tragando un nudo inexistente en su garganta, Sasuke asintió.

Él quería hacer más que eso. Quería gritar, vocear, rogarle que lo perdonara, decirle que él la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella. Que pasaría el resto de su vida compensándola por todo lo que le había hecho si eso era lo que se necesitaba para que ella se quedara con él. Ni siquiera tenía que perdonarlo. Ni siquiera tenía que corresponder su amor. Ni siquiera tenían que volver a estar juntos si ella no lo quería. Él sólo la quería a su lado. La quería en su casa, bajo su techo, donde sabía que ella estaría a salvo. Ni siquiera la quería en su cama si ella pensaba que él no se lo merecía. Todo —absolutamente todo— podía ser bajo sus términos, bajo sus condiciones. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que, cuando regresara del trabajo en las tardes, ella estaría ahí, incluso para recibirlo con gritos y siseos, como solía hacerlo. No necesitaba que ella correspondiera su amor. Simplemente necesitaba su presencia en su vida. Lo destrozaría, pero estaba listo para hacer un compromiso, porque simplemente no podía perderla. No podía.

Sin embargo, poner esa conclusión en palabras era más difícil, mucho más difícil de lo que había sido alcanzarla. Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada. No se disculpó y no la interrumpió. Ella pareció querer hablar, y la dejaría porque eso era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar.

—El hombre con el que estaba hablando por teléfono esa mañana era Naruto —continuó después de unos cuantos momentos de un tenso silencio, quitando su mano del brazo de él y apoyándose en la almohada. Sasuke tomó eso como su señal para alejarse y retomar su asiento en la silla—. Había acabado de darle la noticia y él estaba prometiendo protegerme. El día anterior, fui a ver un doctor con TenTen. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien con el bebé —explicó—, iba a decirte todo esa noche, después de que regresaras del trabajo.

Él ya había sabido eso. A través de pizcas y piezas, a través de gritos y golpes, Naruto y TenTen lo habían puesto al corriente de todo. Pero escucharlo de ella de una forma tan suave, derrotada y tan increíblemente decepcionada era infinitamente como si hubiera vivido los últimos tres días en un trance, y el peso de la situación, la desgarradora realidad de la situación, estuviera cayéndole en cuenta sólo ahora, mientras la escuchaba hablar. Bajo circunstancias normales, se hubiera consolado con el simple hecho de que ella le estaba hablando, pero ahora, después de escuchar sus palabras, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su voz lo volvería a tranquilizar alguna vez.

—¿Tan difícil era? —inquirió con suavidad, y el corazón de él se estrujó en su pecho—. ¿Tanto tiempo te tomaba?

Él permaneció callado. No había nada que él pudiera decir.

—Cinco minutos máximo —dijo—. Si me hubieras dado cinco minutos de tu tiempo, yo podría haber aclarado todo. Seguro, probablemente te hubiera tomado más tiempo —como todo un día— para aceptar el hecho de que ibas a ser padre, pero… pero eso nos hubiera salvado… hubiera salvado esto —hizo un gesto con las manos alrededor de ella, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir las lágrimas.

Observador como siempre, Sasuke de inmediato lo notó. El corazón que no había estado seguro de tener ahora se sentía como si estuviera rompiéndose. Apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por reinar sobre sus emociones y no abrumar a Sakura.

—Había llegado a aceptarlo, ¿sabes?—continuó, su voz notablemente más suave, más débil. La cabeza de Sasuke se alzó al escucharla, su lado protector enrollándose dentro de él—. Había llegado a querer —no, _amar_— el hecho de que iba a tener un hijo tuyo, de que iba a tener una familia contigo. Teníamos problemas, de acuerdo, pero estaba segura de que podíamos resolverlos. La única razón por la que decidí ir a tu oficina ese día fue porque quería probar mi confianza en ti—en nosotros. Confianza que ahora me doy cuenta nunca tuve realmente, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera engañarme en creer que sólo necesitaba un poco de instigación para que saliera a la superficie. Constantemente me pregunto por qué no pude reunirla cuando la quería… pensé que era mi culpa —negó con la cabeza—. Ahora veo… que nunca la tuve, porque tú nunca te la mereciste.

—Sakura… —dijo con voz ronca, tragando con pesadez—. Sé que he cometido errores. Sé que todo lo que siempre he hecho fue lastimarte. Pero lo siento. Yo–

Se interrumpió cuando la vio negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

—Por favor, Sakura —rogó, moviendo su brazo para agarrarle la mano—. Siento mucho no haber cuidado de ti—de ustedes dos. He hecho toda clase de cosas, excepto el hacerte feliz; te he lastimado de tantas formas… sé que es imposible que tú me perdones. Lo entiendo. Pero por favor… dame otra oportunidad. Quiero compensarte por todo. Quiero hacerte feliz, Sakura.

El cabello rosa cayó sobre sus hombros cuando negó con la cabeza. Lo miró después, pero no con odio. No, ya no era capaz de mirarlo con odio. Carecía de la _fuerza_ para hacerlo. Se sentía débil en frente de él, en frente del hombre que había llegado a significar todo para ella en tan corto periodo de tiempo, quien le había hecho perder la cabeza, quien era culpable de la muerte de su hijo, de ese pequeño milagro que ella había llegado a amar con todo su corazón. Debería odiarlo por todo—sería completamente lógico y entendible. Pero no lo hizo. El darse cuenta la hizo sufrir más que cualquier dolor físico que alguna vez haya sentido, pero ya no podía negarlo: estaba _enamorada_ de él.

Pero ella ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Le rompía el corazón el pensar siquiera sobre el concepto de abandonarlo, pero sabía que permanecer a su lado sería aún más doloroso—para ambos.

—No te culpo por la escena con la que me encontré en tu oficina —dijo—, porque eso no puede realmente ser llamado engaño. Estabas molesto, quizás incluso dolido —se encogió de hombros débilmente—. Ese fue un error—y los errores pueden ser perdonados. Lo que no te puedo perdonar… es el hecho de que creyeras que te estaba siendo infiel. Incluso después de que conocieras a Naruto. Incluso después de que te expliqué quién era él. Incluso después… incluso después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos. Pasaste dos años pensando que me acostaba con hombres a tus espaldas y constantemente diciéndome en la cara que era una puta. Siempre lo negué, tú nunca me creíste. Eventualmente, tuviste tu prueba—tú fuiste el primero —bufó, pero difícilmente estaba divertida—. Pensar que incluso después de eso, tú llegarías a la conclusión de que… de que yo… —negó con la cabeza—. No, Sasuke. Eres una causa perdida. Y yo… yo quiero el divorcio.

Llegar a esa conclusión había sido doloroso. Decirlo en voz alta había sido devastador. Pero Sakura sabía que no tenía otra opción. Siempre había creído que, después de dos años de sufrimiento, podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que Sasuke —o cualquier persona, en realidad— le aventara en un intento para hacer que su relación funcionara. Supuso que una mejor forma de ponerlo era que ella estaba _decidida_ a someterse a cualquier clase de tortura si eso prometía felicidad al final del proceso. Estuvo equivocada. Era desconcertante darse cuenta de que había requerido mucho —otra muerte, la de su hijo, la de un ser inocente que no tenía la culpa por haber sido metido en esa enredada situación— para entender que no podía seguir sacrificándose de esa manera. Ella no estaba sola. Había personas allá afuera que se preocupaban por ella. _Ella_ se preocupaba por _ella misma_. Y tenía el derecho de _buscar_ la felicidad, de no esperar a que llegase por sí misma, porque era dolorosamente obvio que no lo haría. Ella lo sabía ahora.

Sasuke, por otro lado, sintió como si el suelo se hubiera abierto y se lo hubiera tragado por completo, aplastándolo bajo su peso opresor. ¿Un divorcio? Había esperado gritos, lágrimas, cachetadas, quizás incluso golpes. Había esperado que ella lo estuviera lastimando y él fuera incapaz de consolarla. Había esperado que él recordara a cada segundo que había matado a su hijo, que todo era, justo como siempre, su culpa. Pero nunca había pensado en esto siquiera. Su solución era tan simple, tan corta, tan—tan lógica, en cierto modo. Casi demasiado lógica como para que estuviera saliendo de sus labios—ella, quien había estado inconsciente tan sólo minutos atrás.

En el pasado, hubiera sido él quien pensara en estas cosas, quien llegara a este tipo de conclusiones. Hubiera sido él quien tuviera este tipo de poder sobre ella, quien se sentara ahí y observara mientras ella le rogaba con esos hermosos ojos jade —palabras que nunca diría en voz alta— que la dejara entrar, que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Cuándo había cambiado la situación tan drásticamente?, se preguntó. Le tomó un momento aceptar el hecho de que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero a esas alturas, ni siquiera le importó. Ella podía tener todo el poder que quisiera. Podía hacerlo rogar todo lo que ella deseara—todo lo necesario, siempre y cuando le diera otra oportunidad.

—No lo vas a tener —la palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera intentar procesarlas.

La mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó a pesar de su dolor. —¿Disculpa? —parpadeó con confusión—seguramente no escuchó bien.

El Uchiha se paró de su silla y metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma casual. La miró mientras hablaba, ni una sola onza de intimidación en sus ojos oscuros. Pudo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que lo dijo, pero cada palabra la había dicho en serio. —Dije que no lo vas a tener —repitió con firmeza—, no quiero un divorcio, Sakura, y no te lo voy a dar.

—Eres un egoísta hijo de perra, ¿lo sabías? —espetó, los bordes de su temperamento crujiendo incluso a través de su agotamiento.

—Ya sé —no iba a negar cosas que ambos sabían perfectamente bien—. Y tienes todo el derecho de estar furiosa conmigo. Pero no te voy a dejar ir, Sakura.

Ella enarcó una ceja. —¿Y por qué demonios no? —exigió.

—Porque sé que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida —respondió, completamente honesto—. No te voy a dejar—especialmente no ahora, cuando más me necesitas. Quiero otra oportunidad, y si no me la vas a dar por voluntad propia… yo mismo la voy a tomar.

—Oh, ¿sí? —lo retó, sus ojos vulnerables y vidriosos—. ¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke? Has tenido miles de oportunidades hasta ahora—oportunidades que te he dado sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Porque ahora lo sé: no puedo vivir sin ti —sus ojos penetraron los de ella—. Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Eso es totalmente cierto. Simplemente tengo suerte de que todavía sigas aquí conmigo. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlo de esa forma, para mantenerte a mi lado. Yo−

—No, Sasuke —interrumpió con firmeza, haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para evitar que su voz temblara. Saber que la separación mataría lo poco que quedaba de ella era una cosa. Escucharlo admitir tan abiertamente que lo lastimaría tanto como a ella era algo totalmente diferente. Y no podía permitir que eso afectara su solución—no podía—. Se terminó, de verdad. Lo he intentado… y no voy a decir que tú no has hecho lo mismo, porque no soy así de cabrona. No está funcionando, Sasuke. Nunca lo hará. Somos simple y sencillamente demasiado diferentes y tenemos una larga historia entre nosotros. Nosotros… —se detuvo mientras se atragantaba con las palabras, su garganta estrechándose dolorosamente. A estas alturas, cada palabra se sintió como una puñalada al corazón— …no estamos destinados a ser —dijo finalmente, evitando el contacto visual—. Por favor vete.

Todo lo que ella quería era estar a solas, quedarse a llorar en paz. Necesitaba recomponerse si soñaba en arreglar las cosas, en mantenerse firme y no ceder a las exigencias de él, a sus súplicas.

Ojos colocados en su regazo, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, uñas enterradas en los brazos, trató de controlarse, de parecer fuerte y decidida.

Pero Sasuke vio a través de ella. Dando un paso más cerca, colocó vacilantemente una mano sobre su cabeza, quitando con gentileza los mechones rosas que oscurecían la vista de su rostro.

—Sakura… —murmuró, lentamente inclinándose para sentarse en la cama al lado de ella. Agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, él besó con gentileza su frente. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho cuando los pequeños hombros de ella temblaron con un llanto apenas reprimido, y la acunó entre sus brazos, su cabeza escondida entre su pecho a pesar de su ligera resistencia.

—¡No me toques…! —lloró con debilidad, pero sin hacer movimiento alguno para siquiera luchar.

—Shh… —murmuró—. Está bien. Estoy aquí.

Besó la parte superior de su cabeza con gentileza, con cariño, y los sollozos reprimidos de ella se liberaron. La sola presencia de él enviaba olas de sufrimiento dentro de su ya roto corazón, pero todo su cuerpo ansiaba su contacto reconfortante y ella no estaba en condición para esconderlo. Agarrando su playera con toda la fuerza que ella poseía, escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello e inhaló el familiar olor masculino, deleitándose con la forma en que su enorme complexión se inclinaba sobre la de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de todo el mundo, de todos los peligros y el sufrimiento, mantenerla a salvo y protegida y ahí—entre sus enormes brazos.

Y por el pequeño lapso de tiempo en que la sostuvo, ella se permitió pensar que él podría tener éxito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Just saying, just saying.

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	31. Hogar

**_Incomplete_**

_._

**_Capítulo Treinta y Uno  
><em>**_Hogar_

* * *

><p>Sakura permaneció en el hospital por tres días más, antes de ser dada de alta con nada más que un cuerpo dolorido, un vendaje en la cabeza y una pérdida que ella hubiera hecho lo que fuera para evitar.<p>

Sería una mentira decir que ella había estado sola. Era sólo en momentos como este que uno realmente podía ver cuántas personas le amaban, lo mucho que le importaban. Sakura estuvo feliz de decir que estaba contenta con los números.

TenTen y las chicas la habían visitado más de una vez durante su pequeña estadía en el hospital, quedándose por horas en un intento por animarla. Ino y Temari continuaron la conversación y llenaron su mente con chismes jugosos y noticias de último minuto; una o dos veces, incluso habían conseguido hacerla reír. Sin embargo, había sido una risa leve, nada como su usual risa alegre y fresca. TenTen y Hinata sabían que era mejor no hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente. Las dos rubias todavía no sabían nada de su embarazo y Sakura lo prefirió de esa manera. No estuvo segura de poder manejar la lástima en los ojos de alguien más ahora mismo; ya tenía suficiente con llevar una carga encima y sus dos amigas parecían saber eso, ya que nunca trajeron a conversación el tema cuando las cinco estuvieron reunidas. Seguro, hubo roces sutiles y miradas significativas destinadas a reconfortar, a expresar un mensaje amistoso que le dijeron que la entendían. Sakura supo que era mejor no caer en esa trampa y creer que en serio lo hacían porque eso sería estúpido. Ellas _trataron_ de entender, y por ello, estuvo agradecida; quizás, hasta cierto grado, incluso consiguieron rozar la superficie, pero eso era básicamente todo y mucho. Uno nunca podía entender por completo una situación así hasta que la vivieran por ellos mismos, y eso estaba bien, porque Sakura en serio esperaba que nunca le ocurriera algo como eso a ninguna de sus amigas.

Naruto fue, por mucho, el más ruidoso en sus intentos por reconfortarla. Estaba enojado y creía que tenía el derecho de estarlo. Sakura se negó descaradamente a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, todos los eventos que llevaron al accidente, pero el rubio necesitó muy poco para encolerizarlo. Con él, las cosas siempre habían sido sorprendentemente simples. Cuando él estaba feliz, estaba feliz. Cuando estaba molesto, estaba molesto. Y ahora estaba enojado—muy enojado. Lo único que él sabía —lo único que _necesitaba_ saber— era que Sasuke debió haberla protegido y no lo hizo. Estaba muy consciente de que no había nada que él pudiera haber hecho para detener ese accidente, pero también estaba seguro de que el Uchiha pudo haber encontrado una forma de evitar que _ella_ se viera involucrada en él. En un momento de debilidad, Sakura se había encontrado estando de acuerdo con él—el rubio no tenía idea de lo mucho que estaba en lo cierto.

Naruto también fue el único que entendió qué tan profundamente le había afectado este accidente—cuántas heridas antiguas había abierto. Hizo conexiones con la intempestiva muerte de su hermano más rápido de lo que se había esperado, considerando la pequeña cantidad de información que ella había conseguido darle. Sin embargo, fue rápida en quitarle la preocupación. El tema era tan sensible y todavía le causaba tanto dolor, que Sakura quiso evitarlo por cualquier medio posible. Seguro, estaba muy consciente de que ella nunca tendría cierre de esa manera y, como la persona racional que a ella le gustaba pensar que era, también sabía que eso no era lo mejor, pero no le importó, porque ella no _quería_ un cierre. No quería dejar ir a su hermano. Él era la única persona que alguna vez la había adorado sin dudar, y ella quería aferrarse a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él por el resto de su miserable vida. Difundir el secreto, decirle a la gente cosas sobre él—a pesar de que esas personas resultaran haber sido alguna vez amigo de él, tener que hablar en tiempo pasado cuando se refería a él… todo eso parecía como dejarlo ir—como dejar que sus más preciados recuerdos escaparan. Y no quería eso. Quería que todos ellos permanecieran enterrados dentro de lo más profundo de su alma, alejados de la crueldad del mundo, de la realidad—una pequeña esquina en la que siempre podía refugiarse.

No siendo sorprendente, encontró la presencia de los miembros de la familia Uchiha mucho más reconfortante. Eran callados y comprensivos sin que ella tuviera que explicar algo, y aunque sabía que no era más que una ilusión en la que se había sumergido, con ellos cerca, Sakura sintió como si en verdad tuviera una familia.

Así que cuando Itachi vino a hablar con ella, a aconsejarla como siempre lo hacía, calmada, sereno y tan jodidamente comprensivo, Sakura encontró fácil pretender que él era su hermano mayor. No Seiji. Otro hermano—familia. Cuando Sasuke pasó la noche aferrado a su mano, ella cerró los ojos y se fue a dormir pensando que no estaba mal entre ellos, que él sólo era un esposo preocupado que quería hacerle compañía a su esposa herida. Y cuando Mikoto vacilantemente entró en su habitación del hospital, la añoranza obvia en su tensa postura, cuando tomó asiento en la cama y la abrazó en silencio, Sakura se dejó llevar—se derrumbó en sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente, confesando cosas que difícilmente podía recordar ahora. Había sido fácil engañarse al creer que tenía a una madre a su lado.

Todo era falso, lo sabía—sólo otro producto de su hiperactiva imaginación; una enorme mentira que, tarde o temprano, terminaría. Sus defensas habían estado destrozadas, rotas con la noticia de su aborto, y ella no estaba haciendo movimiento alguno para construirlas de nuevo. Se estaba permitiendo ser débil de nuevo, anhelar cosas que nunca podría tener, cosas que, el tiempo había demostrado, no eran para ella. Quizás eso era un error. Pero estaba lastimada y rota y sangrando, y creía que al menos tenía el derecho de _imaginarse_ una familia, de _imaginarse_ seguridad y consuelo.

A pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien que la dura realidad la aplastaría una vez que saliera de esa habitación de hospital.

~•~

—Dios, me siento tan… tan impotente —susurró Uchiha Mikoto mientras observaba la taza medio vacía en sus manos—. Siento como si estuvieran destruyendo todo lo que han tratado de construir con mucho esfuerzo mientras hablamos… y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos, para guiarlos por el camino correcto.

—No puedes saber cuál es el camino correcto, mamá. Eso depende de ellos descubrirlo —Itachi respondió en su usual tono de sensatez.

Mikoto alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, una mirada fruncida en el rostro. —Itachi, ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos−

—No son niños —declaró con firmeza.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron—medio con molestia, medio con sospecha. —Él es mi hijo. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que duele verlo al borde de perderlo todo.

Al ver su reacción —o la falta de esta— no pudo evitar preguntarse, de nuevo, qué estaba atravesando por su cabeza. Era difícil de leer, pero era su madre. Había una cierta tensión en su postura, algo en sus ojos que le decía que él no estaba tan arrepentido de la situación como ella lo estaba—y como _debería_ de estarlo. Él estaba molesto pero claramente era por razones diferentes. Mirándolo, se dio cuenta deque el problema debía ser más profundo de lo que ella había sido capaz de captar; o él sabía más o estaba _viendo_ más. Se inclinó para la segunda; Itachi siempre había sido más perceptivo que cualquiera en la familia. Conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano y, hasta cierto punto, conocía incluso a Sakura. Mikoto había sabido desde el principio que su hijo menor no estaba tratando a su esposa bien, pero Itachi siempre había sabido más que ella—él conocía los detalles, los resultados, las consecuencias. Rara vez se metía, pero eso difícilmente significaba que él no tuviera resentimientos en el asunto.

Su silencio, aunque no fue una sorpresa, la enervó. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para estar consciente de que no era el tipo de silencio pensativo al que estaba acostumbrada que lo rodeara al momento. Era otro tipo de silencio—un calmado y determinado. Itachi había hecho su decisión—y no estuvo muy segura de cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Itachi —susurró, sus ojos oscuros encontrándose con un par idéntico al otro lado de la mesa—. Itachi, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—No mucho —respondió, y rompió el contacto visual mientras le daba un despreocupado sorbo a su té—. Pero no se tiene que ser un genio para darse cuenta deque lo arruinó de nuevo. Es lo que mejor que sabe hacer.—Su mirada se encontró con la de ella de nuevo—. Espero que estés consciente de eso.

Mikoto suspiró. Era cierto—Sasuke había cometido tantos errores, pero imposible para ella, como su mamá, culparlo. Él seguía siendo un niño en muchos aspectos—y quizás aún más importante, era _su_ hijo.

Él no era malo. No era un cabrón, como todo el mundo parecía pensar. Él reaccionaba mal. Se dejaba llevar por la ira. Tomaba todas las decisiones equivocadas y todavía seguía pagando las consecuencias. Quizás tenía malas intenciones. Quizás la mayoría de las cosas que le había hecho a Sakura —cosas que sólo podía imaginar la habían roto — fueron ás él había _querido_ lastimarla. Pero no genuinamente. Ella no creía que _una parte_ de Sasuke pudiera alguna vez lastimar a otro ser humano así. ¿El hombre que todos habían visto durante los últimos dos años? Eso no era él. Quizás otras personas tenían problema para ver eso, pero no ella, porque ella era su madre. Ella le había dado la vida, lo había crecido, le había educado. Conocía a su hijo. Y él era ese hombre que había estado sentado al lado de su esposa durante casi una semana, devastado con el simple prospecto de que algo —_lo que fuera_— pudiera ocurrirle a ella; un hombre que casi había llorado en más de una ocasión; un hombre que obviamente la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, sin importar todo el problema que tenía con admitirlo.

El tiempo lo había cambiado. Este matrimonio lo había cambiado y deformado en algo que no era. Sasuke nunca había sido alguien que hiciera lo que le dijeran sólo porque sí. De niño, sólo había querido la aprobación de padre. Descubrir que él le impondría una mujer —y no sólo eso, sino que lo haría porque Itachi la había rechazado— saber que su hermano mayor podía rechazar lo que él no… recordar todas las veces que su madre le había dicho que su padre lo amaba tanto como amaba a su hermano, que cuando ellos estaban a solas, él sólo hablaba de Sasuke… el mirar atrás a todo y que luego las circunstancias te obligaran a pensar que toda tu vida no era nada más que un montón de mentiras y engaños… Mikoto no pudo culparlo.

Ella sabía que esto—su enojo, su odio, la rabia que lo había manejado por mucho tiempo—nunca había sido porque él fuera obligado a casarse con Sakura, sino más bien porque su padre lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería hacer, como si no le importara, como si no estuviera —nunca hubiera estado ni fuera a estar— en el mismo nivel que su hermano mayor. Hasta este día, sin embargo, Mikoto no tenía idea delo que había estado tratando de demostrar, de a quién había estado tratando de dañar, de por qué había querido lastimar tantoa Sakura, o de porqué él había pensado —aunque fuera por un momento—que romper su corazón lo haría sentir mejor. La alejó con una terquedad que ella estuvo segura sólo él era capaz de exponer, porque _él no la había querido_. Él no había querido este matrimonio, y debido a los resentimientos que tenía hacia su padre, se negó a ver la parte buena en ello—se negó a ver lo que su padre había visto todo el tiempo.

No es que Fugaku hubiera pensado que Sasuke nunca sentaría cabeza—no. Y si lo hacía, no hubiera sido su problema, porque sus dos hijos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas. Pero Fugaku no había dudado ni por un momento que Sakura —la hermosa chica de diecinueve años de ojos jade, callada y amable que le había sido presentada a él— se ganaría el corazón de su hijo más pequeño.

Esto nunca se había tratado de Itachi. Era muy probable que nadie más que ellos tres lo supiera, pero Itachi nunca había sido incluido en la ecuación. Su esposo eligió a Sasuke porque había sabido que Sakura sería perfecta para él. Pero cuando a su hijo más joven le fue presentada la noticia e insolentarse en un ataque de ira, sorprendiendo a todos al no querer siquiera conocer a la chica y exigir saber por qué él, Fugaku fue obligado a tomar una decisión precipitada. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras; preferiría, por mucho, mentir que dejar y dejar que otros pensaran que era el villano de la historia que intentar poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo y admitirle a Sasuke que él sólo quería lo mejor para él. Él siempre había asumido que las personas más cercanas a él, los únicos que realmente importaban, serían capaces de descifrar su lenguaje corporal, sus respuestas codificadas y sus confusas acciones. Por la mayoría del tiempo, él estaba en lo cierto.

Porque, de haber tenido Sasuke más confianza en el cariño de su padre por él, él hubiera conseguido hacer eso. Pero en el momento en que Fugaku le dio la noticia… fue como si todo su mundo se le hubiera caído a los pies; sus peores miedos cobraron vida, y se demostró cada sospecha que se acumuló durante los años. El corazón de Mikoto se rompió al darse cuenta de que él había estado esperando ese momento toda su vida.

Y cuando él salió de la casa y estampó la puerta detrás suyo, se rindió. Se rindió con su familia, con su padre, y más que nada, en esperar que, algún día, él fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser reconocido por él, de ver el orgullo en sus ojos cuando hablara de él. Y cambió. El centro de su universo se movió. Su propósito en la vida se volvió diferente. Mikoto dudaba de que él siguiera teniendo un propósito. Pero nada de eso era su culpa. Eran las circunstancias que lo enfurecieron, que lo hicieron hacer lo que hizo, que lo obligaron a cambiar, a herir, a canalizar ese odio, ese dolor y ese enojo de alguna manera. Sakura era una víctima. Pero también lo era Sasuke. Y quizás sería más fácil para todo ellos culpar a Fugaku de todo, pero sabía que sería injusto, porque francamente, todos tenían la culpa aquí. Por las decisiones que no fueron tomadas, para la elecciones que estuvieron mal, por el tiempo que fue perdido y por las mentiras que fueron dichas.

—Es difícil pensar que… que todo lo que hemos visto fue sólo otra farsa —confesó en un susurro—. Que su felicidad no era real.

—Ellos _eran_ felices —discrepó Itachi.

—No tan felices como parecía —argumentó, sus ojos entristecidos yéndose a su taza de café—. Ella lo cambió; hizo que Sasuke fuera Sasuke nuevamente. Y también fue finalmente capaz de ser ella misma. Pero con tanta historia entre ellos… —negó con la cabeza. Había sido una tonta ingenua en creer que todo podía ser resuelto con tanta facilidad.

—Todo este tiempo, y sólo hasta ahora se da cuenta de que la ama —declaró Itachi con tono neutral, como si estuviera simplemente analizando un caso—. Eso ya no es un error, mamá. Eso es terquedad. Eso es arrogancia. Y resistencia, rechazo a comenzar finalmente a apreciar lo que tiene.

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que es eso —le dijo. Su mirada fue severa al encontrarse con la de él—.Nadie es perfecto. Él podrá ser ingenuo, pero es mi hijo. Y estaré a su lado hasta el último momento.

—Muy bien —estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo—. Entonces sabiendo que él se beneficia de tan leales seguidores, me moveré al lado de Sakura. Ella me necesita más que él. Sin mencionar que _se merece_ mi apoyo.

Por un momento, Mikoto se preguntó si se estaba burlando de ella. Pero luego recordó que ninguno de sus hijos haría eso alguna vez, y suspiró profundamente mientras extendía su brazo sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. —¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —murmuró, su mirada sosteniendo la de él—. Entiendo que te preocupas por esta chica y créeme, estoy muy consciente de lo injusta que es esa situación. Pero Sasuke es tu hermano…

Itachi apartó la mirada, pero además de eso permaneció callado; el único signo de que la había escuchado fue el músculo que se retorció en su mejilla mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Mikoto supo que era mejor no presionar másel tema.

—Los papás de la chica —habló después de un momento de silencio, cambiando el tema por lo que fuera con suerte uno más ligero—, no los he visto por aquí en lo absoluto. ¿No los has llamado?

—Sí los llamé —respondió mordazmente, su voz usualmente calmada y suave peligrosamente cerca de sonar como un gruñido.

Mikoto frunció el entrecejo. —Entonces… —se interrumpió, comprendiendo la situación—. Por Dios —suspiró, sus ojos cerrándose mientras una de sus manos llegaba a descansar en su frente.

La silla chirrió ligeramente cuando él se paró, y la cabeza de ella se alzó para mirarlo—. Voy a entrar ahí —anunció.

—Itachi —susurró, sus ojos suplicando—, por favor−

—Sasuke es mi hermano —la interrumpió, ojos oscuros destellando brevemente con emoción—, ya sé eso. Y como su hermano, creo que he hecho todo lo que pude para abrir sus ojos y guiarlo por el buen camino. Se negó a escuchar. Probablemente pensó que yo era un molesto hombre que actuaba sólo por remordimiento. No podría importarme menos eso. Las circunstancias cambiaron. Los intereses son más altos ahora. Y no voy a permitirle que se aproveche del estado actual de ella por sus propios deseos egoístas, como sé que lo hará. Sakura necesita que alguien la defienda y esa persona seré yo.

Se giró para irse, pero la desesperación en su voz mientras lo llamaba lo detuvo. —¡Le dijo que quería _divorciarse_ de él! —espetó.

Él se puso rígido, una de sus manos ya descansando en el marco de la puerta. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, su boca seca de repente. —Bien.

—¿Bien? —repitió, incrédulo—. ¡Ellos se aman, Itachi! ¡Serán miserables el uno sin el otro! ¡Sabes eso perfectamente bien!

—¡La única forma en que serán miserable es si eligen continuar con este chiste! —Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la interrumpió—. No confían en el otro. Ella no tuvo el valor para decirle que estaba embarazada; ¡sólo Dios sabe qué estupidez hizo él en respuesta! ¡El amor no era la respuesta a todos sus problemas, mamá!

—Es la cosa más importante —sostuvo, tercamente sosteniendo su posición.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —¿Realmente crees eso? —Ella asintió con firmeza—. ¿Y para qué le sirvió a ella?,¿amarlo todo este tiempo? Ttratar de abrirle los ojos? ¿Tceptar todo lo que él le aventó? Si el amor es lo más importante, entonces déjame decirte que algunas personas felizmente locederían. Y creo que Sakura sería una de ellas.

Hubo lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, y eso hizo que la actitud de Itachi se suavizara. La forma en que veían las cosas obviamente era diferente, pero tampoco podían negar lo que el otro estaba diciendo, ni considerarlo incorrecto. Él no podía decir que el amor _no era_ lo más importante y ella no podía decir que vivir sin eso no era para mejor en algunas situaciones.

—Mira —comenzó, más calmado esta vez—, confío en Sakura. Ella es racional. Es lista. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Si−

—¡Ella no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo! —espetó—. Hablé con ella.

Eso lo detuvo. Su mama siempre había querido acercarse a Sakura, pero la relación que tenía con su hermano menor se lo impidió a toda marcha. Mikoto era una persona increíblemente leal y una madre asombrosa; debido a eso, algunas veces era difícil para ella juzgar las cosas objetivamente. Amaba a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo, y aunque había querido reconfortar a la chica —porque había sido obvio, desde el principio, que ella no se beneficiaba de ningún apoyo como Sasuke— no se atrevió a acercarse a ella por miedo a que Sasuke lo viera como traición; ella, en sí, hubiera sentido como si estuviera traicionándolo. Pero a pesar de eso, sólo lo sorprendió parcialmente que ella finalmente hubiera reunido el valor para ir al lado de Sakura. Su madre tenía un corazón de oro, así que hubiera sido imposible que ella permaneciera detrás de esa puerta, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo mucho que Sakura estaba sufriendo y no hacer siquiera el _intento_ por reconfortarla.

—Traté de encontrarle sentido a lo que ella estaba pensando —continuó, su voz más suave—derrotada de alguna manera—. Pero dudo que ella lograra hacer lo mismo. Se rompió—y pude ver lo mucho que estaba intentando de controlarse, pero era imposible… mi corazón se rompió al verla.

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de Itachi al recordar su propia experiencia similar. Sólo con él, Sakura había estado sorprendentemente calmada—demasiado calmada. Sólo pudo suponer que ella carecía de la fuerza necesaria para mantener esa fachada por mucho tiempo.

—Esto simplemente es demasiado cruel—susurró su madre, casi con incredulidad, mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en su asiento—. Ella quiere divorciarse de él, pero no quiere. Se quiere mantener alejado, pero también lo necesita. Y simplemente está… tan devastada con la pérdida de su bebé… hace que me pregunte si esta chica alguna vez volverá a estar bien de nuevo.

—Tiene que estarlo —replicó él con firmeza—. Es una mujer fuerte. Superará esto.

—No dudo que lo hará —dijo Mikoto. Sus ojos se veían cansados cuando se alzaron para encontrarse con los de él—. Pero este tipo de cosas te marcan para siempre, Itachi.

~•~

—Te traje algo de ropa.

Sakura extendió al brazo para aceptar la bolsa ofrecida con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Ya se había dado un baño y estaba ansiosa de intercambiar finalmente la bata de hospital por ropa normal, sin importar de qué tipo fuera. Supuso que ni TenTen ni Sasuke hubieran estado de acuerdo en llevarle un par de tacones, sin importar lo mucho que la hubieran hecho sentir mejor, y ella se había abstenido de pedirlos porque, francamente, dudaba que pudiera caminar con ellos en este momento.

Mirando el interior de la bolsa de papel, sonrió con suavidad; una suave sudadera morada y un par de jeans azul oscuro estaban cuidadosamente doblados, junto con un par de tenis que sospechosamente combinaban.

—¿Tú la escogiste? —preguntó, desconcertada.

Pareció sorprendido con su pregunta, pero luego respondió de todas maneras. —No, TenTen lo hizo —vaciló, tragando con pesadez, antes de agregar—, después de que ella… después de que ella me golpeara con casi todas las prendas de vestir en tu clóset… y luego me aventó algunos zapatos, por si las moscas.

Su elección de palabras le hubieran dicho normalmente que él estaba molesto, pero esta vez, no había algún timbre de sarcasmo notable o pista de enojo burbujeando debajo de la superficie. En realidad, estando ahí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada nerviosamente sosteniendo la de ella, todo su comportamiento inusualmente vacilante e inquieto—Sakura se dio cuenta de que la palabra para describirlo era 'lindo'. Estaba actuando casi como un adolescente que se estaba preparando para llevar a su novia en su primera cita.

Su mente no tardó en reprimir ese pensamiento. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Era una masoquista? Esto ya era bastante difícil en sí—no había necesidad de que complicara las cosas aún más al imaginar cosas que no eran real, cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, cosas que nunca podrían ocurrir.

Pero ella tenía razón. La comparación pudo no haber sido la más fortuita, dada su situación actual, pero no había porqué negar que lo había leído perfectamente bien. Sasuke _estaba_ vacilante. Y _estaba_ inquieto. Y asustado—_demasiado_. Él la llevaría a casa. Ella parecía haber perdido toda la voluntad para protestar y él estaba agradecido por eso. ¿Pero luego qué? ¿Qué ocurriría una vez que estuvieran en los confines de su hogar?, ¿escucharía ella lo que él tenía para decir?, ¿estaría de acuerdo en darle una segundo oportunidad? Demonios, ella parecía casi dispuesta a regresar a casa con él; ¿acaso era posible que no hubiera querido decir lo que dijo sobre querer el divorcio? Quizás. Todo era posible y, por primera vez en la vida, esa idea lo reconfortaba.

Pero incluso mientras trataba de ser optimista, incluso mientras trataba con cada fibra de su ser pensar positivamente—una parte que era mucho más grande y mucho más confiada—, se burló de él. Por supuesto que ella había querido decir eso. Sakura siempre hablaba en serio. Quizás cuando estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar correctamente y soltaba maldiciones e insultos—quizás después ella pudiera arrepentirse de sus palabras. ¿Pero una decisión así?, ¿con el razonamiento y las consecuencias perfectamente analizados y ordenados? Eso estaba bien pensado. Ese tipo de cosas siempre estaban planeadas con ella, sin importar su condición. Y eso es lo que más le lastimaba. Saber que Sakura había tomado en consideración todas las posibilidades, analizado todas las opciones, puesto todo en la balanza y eventualmente llegar a la conclusión que él no valía el esfuerzo, que no era suficientemente bueno para ella. Ahora eso—eso dolía. Y era el tipo de dolor agudo y desgarrador que dudaba nunca antes haber sentido, el tipo de dolor que sabía que nadie más podría hacerlo sentir alguna vez, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaran.

Con gran pesar, observó mientras ella salía sin prisa del pequeño baño, vestida con cuidado con ropa que él le había proporcionado, su rostro libre de algún cosmético y el largo cabello roda recogido en una coleta. Pareció increíblemente pequeña y vulnerable sin los tacones que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Estaba abrigada, pero fue como si estuviera desnuda frente a él. No había nada que ella pudiera esconder de él ahora. El agudo dolor, el leve enojo, la frustración calmada, la avivada confusión—sus ojos jade mostraba todo, e incluso si no lo hicieran, él aun así sabría que estaban ahí, dentro de ella, porque él había sido el que los había causado. Las líneas de una mueca adornaron su rostro y una de sus manos descansó sobre su abdomen. Fue prácticamente pan comido cuando extendió los brazos para ayudarla y, a pesar de todo, ella pareció agradecida. Lo sorprendía, en serio. Le sorprendía que ella confiara en él lo suficiente como para apoyar aunque fuera una fracción de su peso en él, que su pequeña mano pudiera sostener muy fuertemente la suya, que ella no hubiera vacilado ni por un momento antes de aceptar su ayuda. Pero también estuvo agradecido. Y él sabía ahora—debería honrar esa confianza.

Así que la llevaría a casa. Se aseguraría que comiera algo y luego la llevaría a su habitación y le diría que descansara un poco, porque había estado de pie por un total de diez minutos y ya se veía demasiado pálida para su gusto. La acobijaría—y si ella se lo permitía, la cuidaría. Lidiarían con el resto con el tiempo, con cada problema como llegara. Ella estaría a su lado—lo demás no importaba. Tendría una oportunidad para explicarse. Y quizás eso sería suficiente para hacerla cambiar de decisión.

Luego la puerta se abrió y Sasuke sólo pudo ver, desesperado, mientras su sueño era hecho pedazos justo frente a sus ojos.

—Fuera —exigió una voz ronca, la figura imponente de su hermano mayor llenando la entrada. Sasuke trató de no sentirse intimidado, pero con su más reciente conversación colgando pesadamente en el aire entre ellos, fue difícil no hacerlo. Itachi estaba ahí por una razón—y esa razón ya no era Sasuke—. La voy a llevar a casa. Fuera —ordenó una vez más—. Ahora, Sasuke.

Requirió toda la fuerza que poseía para soltar la pequeña mano acunada gentilmente en la suya, y mientras se alejaba del cuerpo igualmente pequeño de su dueña, se sintió sin energía.

Itachi siempre había sido un personaje frustrantemente calmado y templado. Nada parecía perturbarlo; era como si hubiera visto todo, como si hubiera miles y miles de años de madurez escondidos dentro de su joven cuerpo. Debido a eso, llegó como una leve sorpresa cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor estaba más decepcionado de él que todos ellos.

Naruto lo había golpeado; TenTen le había gritado y eventualmente también lo había golpeado; las amigas de Sakura todavía lo fulminaban cada vez que él pasaba al lado de ellas; su propia madre lo había regañado, aunque con gentileza, y su padre había negado con la cabeza y abandonado la habitación. Mientras Itachi… Itachi simplemente lo había mirado con esos profundos ojos oscuros—y hubo tanta vergüenza y decepción dando vueltas en ellos, que hizo a Sasuke desear que la tierra se lo tragara entero justo ahí y en ese momento. Porque Itachi había creído en él, le había ofrecido una oportunidad que él rara vez le ofrecía a la gente. ¿Y qué es lo que Sasuke había hecho? Desecharla sin pensarlo dos veces—y de tal manera que sorprendió incluso a su siempre sereno hermano mayor.

Algunas veces, cuando la silla del hospital era particularmente incómoda y las frías noches se hacían eternas, se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo se había instalado dentro de él—en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido. El hacerle eso a su hermano, a la persona que alguna vez significó todo para él… Desde que podía recordar, Itachi había sido más que un hermano, había sido un protector, un maestro, un consejero, una persona confiable que siempre, siempre estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitaba. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Sasuke nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de la gravedad de sus acciones hasta que el tiempo llegó para que él encarara a su hermano.

El joven Uchiha no le había dicho a nadie los detalles relacionados al accidente que involuntariamente había causado, pero con Itachi no había necesidad para él hacer eso. Había visto a través de él, justo como siempre lo había hecho. Sasuke dudaba de que él supiera qué había ocurrido exactamente, que entendiera la verdadera magnitud de su error, pero Itachi era una de las pocas personas que notó que él se estaba sintiendo culpable, y eso sólo había sido suficiente para ponerlo al tanto. Él había sido corto, pero claro, y por mucho que le doliera, Sasuke estuvo obligado a aceptar el hecho de que Itachi ya no estaba de su lado.

—Me hiciste una promesa y la rompiste —le había dicho, su tono contenido y su voz tan dura como el acero—. Hasta aquí llegó mi apoyo hacia ti, Sasuke. A partir de este momento en adelante, ya no moveré un dedo para ayudarte.

Sasuke —frustrado, molesto y todavía tan tonto —se había resentido. —¿Realmente crees que quise romper esa maldita promesa?

—No —Itachi había respondido tan firmemente que lo sorprendió—. Pero lo curioso de la vida, pequeño hermano, es que muy escasamente te da la oportunidad para explicarte.

Su hermano se preocupaba por Sakura—posiblemente más que cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Quizás él se sentía culpable, pero Sasuke sabía que había más que eso. Para lo que sabía, su padre no le había dado un segundo vistazo. Su madre estaría de su lado sin importar lo que hiciera. Pero Itachi era más racional que eso. Había ayudado a los dos en todo lo que pudo, había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su poder para abrirle los ojos, para hacer que él viera que su relación podía funcionar si tan sólo le diera una oportunidad. Se había involucrado tanto que ahora se sentía responsable de Sakura—y de todo lo que le ocurrió. Probablemente sería una exageración decir que ella era como su hermana menor, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, porque Itachi siempre había sido el que recogiera las piezas de lo que él —el rebelde— destruyera y dejara atrás. En el pasado, él siempre había sido dócil, indulgente e increíblemente comprensivo. Sasuke no supo apreciar eso. Y ahora era claro que su hermano ya no aceptaría más de sus estupideces.

Y mientras le daba un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que, si Sakura se lo pedía, él nunca la llevaría a casa. Si ella lo pedía, él se la llevaría lejos de él.

Una palabra de ella, y esta podía ser la última vez que la vería.

~•~

No había porqué negar la sorpresa que Sakura sintió al observar la repentina llegada inesperada de Itachi. A veces, durante su estadía en el hospital, había aceptado que Sasuke ignoraría sus deseos—aunque eso estuvo mal dicho, viendo que ella estaba muy consciente de que, a estas alturas, tenía una idea muy débil sobre lo que en verdad quería—y llevarla de regreso a casa con él. Ella estaba demasiado exhausta para protestar. O quizás simplemente no _quería_ protestar; quizás ansiaba el consuelo que la idea de 'casa' le ofrecía tanto como ansiaba paz y tranquilidad, y un mundo donde ella no fuera siempre la víctima. No podía saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto al permitir que Sasuke creyera que había ganado la batalla con unas cuantas palabras y un abrazo reconfortante, ¿pero qué era un error más?

En cualquier caso, la forma en que Itachi había entrado a la habitación, la forma en que Sasuke había acatado silenciosamente su orden—eso no dejó espacio para argumentar. Sin embargo, la hizo cuestionarse. Itachi era una presencia poderosa, pero nunca le había parecido más poderoso que en ese preciso momento. En sus ojos, él era amable y siempre parecía tener los intereses de todos al frente de su mente. Era obvio que no era tan imprudente como su hermano pequeño; siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Pero él también le había dado la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que dejaría que su corazón lo guiara, eso dejaría —aunque no darles control absoluto— que sus sentimientos dejaran una huella en todo lo que hiciera. El verlo comportarse tan frío y calculador era enervante y desconcertante.

Aún más confusión estalló dentro de ella cuando él aparcó de repente a un lado de la calle, en la autopista, para nada cerca de su destino, de una tienda o siquiera de una estación de gas.

El bajo retumbo de la máquina apenas se había apagado cuando él habló, su voz profunda y suave, disfrutando de la confianza. —Necesito saber si quieres regresar con él —le dijo, sus ojos oscuros perforando los de ella—, porque si no quieres, vamos al aeropuerto en este instante y te llevo a Tokyo conmigo.

Itachi no le había mentido a su madre—confiaba en Sakura; tenía fe en sus decisiones. Si ella decidía que, después de todo, su relación con Sasuke no funcionaría, entonces él tendía que entender que no funcionaría. Ella no era una derrotista—nada era más obvio que eso.

Pero al verla ahora, al ver su expresión boquiabierta y ojos jade con tanta genuina sorpresa nadando en ellos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Mikoto había estado en lo cierto. Sakura no sabía lo que estaba haciendo; no tenía idea de lo que quería.

—¿Qué hay sobre…? —respiro, sus cejas fruncidas con confusión.

—¿Sasuke? —ofreció, y luego se encogió de hombres de forma casual—. Él es mi hermano y lo amo. Pero también es un idiota insensible. Él no te merece. Y ahora es tiempo de que tú hagas tus propias elecciones.

Su mandíbula se desencajó al darse cuenta de algo. —Lo estás traicionando —susurró, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas contenidas—, por mí —negó con la cabeza—. Y no vale la pena.

—Sí vale la pena —discutió—. Le dije a Sasuke que me las iba a pagar si te lastimaba de nuevo, y tengo toda la intención de mantener mi palabra.

Su ceño fruncido se pronunció más. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no te mereces lo que te ha hecho.

—Eso no importa —lloró, frenéticamente negando con la cabeza—. Tú eres su hermano. Y no quiero que su relación sufra por mí. Sasuke podrá no saber cómo apreciar lo que tiene, pero él te necesita. Ustedes dos tienen una conexión tan especial… una conexión que yo sé lo que se siente perder. Y no quiero que él pase por eso—especialmente no por mí.

—Lo amas. —No era una pregunta: era una afirmación.

Y Sakura no tuvo las fuerzas para negarlo. —Sí—susurró.

Itachi suspiró, sus manos apretándose involuntariamente sobre el volante mientras miraba por el parabrisas—. Si tomas esta decisión, Sakura, quiero que pienses en ti.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. —¿Huh?

—Si decides no divorciarte, quiero que lo hagas porque lo amas a él y porque quieres intentarlo de nuevo, genuinamente.

Su mirada se movió hacia la ventana mientras consideraba las implicaciones de su declaración. ¿Había pensado ella en olvidar su ataque y la conclusión a la que tan lógicamente había llegado? Sí. Era lo único en lo que pensaba, salvo por el pequeño ser que ahora nunca llegaría a ver el mundo. Ciertamente sería más fácil—rendirse, dejar que Sasuke ganara. Y sólo Dios sabía que ella estaba demasiado exhausta para dar pelea en este momento. ¿Pero en serio era lo mejor? A la larga, ¿a dónde los llevaría eso? Sasuke podía mantener su palabra y cambiar. Ella podía intentar superar este incidente y aprender a ser ella misma de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo volvería a sentirse segura en sus brazos de nuevo?, ¿cómo podría alguna vez sentir sus labios en los suyos y no imaginárselos rojos e hinchados y boquiabiertos al verla desde atrás de una cortina de cabello rizado y café rojizo? El incidente con Katya la había afectado más de lo que ella aceptaba—lo suficiente que el concepto de estar alguna vez en sus brazos de nuevo parecía imposible a estas alturas. Y no sólo era eso, sino todo, que la hacía preguntarse qué clase de futuro les esperaba de cambiar ella su decisión. ¿Alguna vez conseguirían ser como Neji y TenTen?, ¿agarrándose de la mano y besándose dulcemente?, ¿entendiéndose a través de simples miradas?, ¿riendo y sonriendo y amando los defectos del otro? Dolía admitirlo, pero la respuesta que su mente susurraba era 'no'.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Simplemente estoy… muy cansada. No estoy sólo dolida: estoy exhausta. Estoy cansada de todo. Estoy cansada de sus cambios de humor. Estoy cansada de sus celos. Estoy cansada de sus repuestas de una palabra, de su frialdad… —negó con la cabeza y giró su mirada llorosa hacia él—, estoy cansada de intentar que esto funcione.

—Él no es perfecto —estuvo de acuerdo—. Está más defectuoso que nada. Pero él también te ama. Y si crees que te odiarás por el resto de tu vida por no darle —por no darte— esta oportunidad, hazlo. Una vez más.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de preguntar en un susurro:

—¿Cómo ves las cosas?

Itachi suspiró. —Es imposible que yo no sea parcial en esto, Sakura.

—Ya sé —dijo—. Pero quiero escuchar lo que tú piensas.

—Pienso… —hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras—. Pienso que lo amas, que te has enamorado de él a pesar de todos sus defectos. Pienso que podría ser imposible para ti estar completamente feliz sin él.

Ella asintió. Ella también creía eso.

—Eres una mujer fuerte. Sé que podrías darle otra oportunidad. Y creo que esta es la oportunidad que tú te mereces. Mereces ser feliz más de lo que él alguna vez lo fue—o alguna vez lo será. Mi hermano… simplemente es extrañamente afortunado. El único problema es que tú tienes que luchar por lo que te mereces. Y si piensas que el resultado final valdrá la pena, creo que deberías hacer exactamente eso.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta el encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos tan confiados y tan comprensivos que le desgarró el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien la había mirado de esa forma?

—Tengo miedo —confesó en un tímido susurro—. Tengo miedo de… de que si le doy la oportunidad de lastimarme de nuevo —y sé que, de forma consciente o inconsciente, él la tomará— nunca me recuperaré. Duele demasiado. Esta decepción… —se detuvo, negando con la cabeza—. No sé si podré soportarlo de nuevo.

Él asintió. Parecía entenderla, y estuvo agradecida por ello. Mikoto obviamente había estado lista para suplicarle que reconsiderara su decisión, lista para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle creer que valía la pena darle otra oportunidada su hijo. Y aunque no lo apreció por completo, supo que era de esperarse. Después de todo, Mikoto no era su mamá: era la de Sasuke. Y ella siempre tendría los intereses de su hijo al frente de su mente, sin importar quién saliera lastimado en el proceso. Para Mikoto, ella no era nada. Se preocupaba por ella —eso no se podía negar — pero se preocupaba por Sasuke aún más.

Sakura… ella no tenía quién la protegiera, quién la defendiera así. No había tenido eso en un largo tiempo.

De algún modo, era refrescante ver que no todas las familias eran como la suya.

Itachi la sorprendió. Su devoción a Sasuke era obvia, pero él era racional y equilibrado—más de lo que inicialmente había creído. Estaba haciendo su más grande esfuerzo por no ser parcial en esto, por no saltar en defensa de su hermano menor, de preocuparse también por lo que ella quería, y Sakura apreció eso. Pero ella podía decir cuáles eran los verdaderos deseos de él—sus ojos le decían todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Él se preocupaba por su bienestar y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le fuera pedido, pero no había porqué negar que tanto sus ojos como su lenguaje corporal prácticamente le suplicaban, quizás incluso sin darse cuenta, que dijera lo correcto, que tomara la decisión correcta. Y la presión fue casi demasiada como para que ella la manejara sin destrozarse en un millón de pedazos.

—¿Necesitas más tiempo? —Su voz silenciosa la sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—No —negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo con delicadeza—. Llévame a casa. Ya veré cómo manejo las cosas.

Itachi pareció sorprendido. —¿Estás segura?

—No —admitió—. Pero supongo que nunca estaré segura—hasta que esté ahí, hasta que hable con él y descubra cómo están las cosas realmente. No puedo pensar correctamente ahora, todo está simplemente muy estropeado. E incluso si decido que quiero el divorcio, Sasuke merece saberlo. No voy a escapar; no tengo una razón para hacerlo.

—¿No tienes miedo de que su presencia afecte tu decisión? Dado tus sentimientos…

—Algunas veces —comenzó, negando con su cabeza de manera resignada—, algunas veces creo que eso quiero. El prospecto de vivir una vida sin él a mi lado es desalentador… pero también lo es el de darle otra oportunidad —suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Muchas cosas han ocurrido a estas alturas. Necesito pensar, poner todo en equilibrio.

Suspirando profundamente, se giró para mirarlo y habló con toda la confianza que pudo reunir:

—Quiero que me lleves a casa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No me maten. De verdad que me esfuerzo en tenerlos más o menos rápido.

Agradezcan la infinita bondad de Katte Turner, mi beta. Hahaha. Quién sabe qué haría sin ella.

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
